Once Upon a Time in Enchancia
by Niagara14301
Summary: Follow the continuing adventures of Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and company in this sequel to "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".
1. New Beginnings

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 1 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This story is a sequel to my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two". This story is also somewhat of a reboot of my Sofia and Lucinda as teens stories (some things from my Sofia and Lucinda as teens stories will be reworked here, while new items will be added as well).

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

As our story opens, we hover over Enchancia as a song plays to the tune of the opening from "Oliver and Company".

" _ **Now it's always once upon a time here in Enchancia. It's a big old, great old, magical place, it's true. But beginnings are contagious here. They're always setting stages here. They're always turning pages here for you."**_

" _ **Ain't it great the way it all begins here in Enchancia? Right away you're making time and making friends. No one cares where you were yesterday. If they pick you out you're on your way. To a once upon a time that never ends."**_

" _ **So, friend, don't be shy. Get out there, let go and try. Believing that you're the one, they're dying to see. 'Cause a dream's no crime. Not once upon a time. Once upon a time here in Enchancia."**_

" _ **If it's always once upon a time here in Enchancia. Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? How could anyone stay starry eyed. When it's raining cats and dogs outside. And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?"**_

" _ **So, friend, don't be scared. Though yesterday no one cared. They're getting your place prepared. Where you want to be. Keep your dream alive. Dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time here in Enchancia."**_

" _ **Keep your dream alive. Dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time here in Enchancia. Keep your dream alive. Dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time here in Enchancia. And it's always once upon a time here in Enchancia."**_

 **August 15, 1867**

It was a sunny Thursday morning in Enchancia. At Enchancia Castle, Fourteen-year-old Lucinda sat on a bench on the outside grounds of the castle. In June, the illness had struck Enchancia, killing a number of people, including her beloved mother and father. Since Lucinda had no other family (her grandparents had died of old age a while back), she had been adopted by King Roland and Queen Miranda.

Lucinda was now Princess Lucinda of Enchancia. And she, along with Sofia, were now the royal sorceresses of Enchancia. Cedric's true colors finally emerged as he tried to steal not only Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, but also tried to steal Lucinda's Amulet of Tlara. He was caught red handed, and sent to Azkaban for his trouble.

As Lucinda sat on the bench, enjoying the summer morning, she looked up to see a black man approaching. It was Eric Androcasia, a warlock and King Roland's royal lawyer.

"Good morning, Princess Lucinda," Eric greeted. "Would you mind if I took a few moments of your time?"

"Please, sit down, Mister Androcasia," Lucinda invited as Eric sat down.

"Thank you, Princess," Eric started. "As you know, there is the matter of your birth parents home in Dunwitty, along with their apothecary shop in Dunwitty. I have found a buyer for both."

"Tell me about this buyer, please," Lucinda requested.

"Of course," Eric complied. "His name is Jerrick Vanoor. He is a warlock with apothecary experience. He has a wife who is a witch named Arabelle, and an eight-year-old daughter who is a witchlet named Cayley. The three of them are of good character, and are looking to start a new life in Dunwitty."

"Mom and Dad would like the idea of a warlock, a witch, and their daughter living in their home, and running their business," Lucinda smiled. "What is the status of the sale?"

"All we need is your permission, and for you to sign the proper papers," Eric informed Lucinda.

"You have my permission," Lucinda happily agreed. "The sooner life returns to the home, and the business, the better."

"I'll inform the Vanoors when I return to Dunwitty this morning," Eric announced. "I'll have Jerrick sign the papers, then I'll have the papers sent to you this afternoon for you to sign."

"Sounds good," Lucinda agreed.

"If I may, how are you holding up, Princess Lucinda?" Eric asked, interested.

"Losing my parents, and becoming a royal, has taken a bit of getting use to," Lucinda admitted. "I miss my parents, but King Roland, Queen Miranda, and their family have become my new family, and I'm getting all the love and support from them I could ever want."

"I'm glad to hear that," Eric said, grateful. "The royal family are good people, and I know they love you very much."

"And I love them," Lucinda smiled.

Eric looked up to see Baileywick approaching.

"I'll be taking my leave of you, then, Princess," Eric said as he got up and turned to Baileywick. "I'll have some legal papers sent to you this afternoon, Mister Baileywick. Please see that Princess Lucinda gets them."

"Consider it done, Eric," Baileywick smiled before turning to Lucinda. "I have your upcoming school schedule, Princess."

Baileywick handed the schedule to Lucinda, who in turn read it.

"I was led to believe I would be going a half day to Hexley Hall, and a half day to Royal Prep," Lucinda questioned. "Now I'll be going to Hexley Hall on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? And Royal Prep on Tuesday and Thursday?"

"It's a new schedule that applies to you, Princess Sofia, Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice, and Master Timothy," Baileywick announced. "Since the five of you are magical royalty and nobility, it was decided that starting this school year, a full day at each school would be more appropriate. And since the five of you are focused on magical studies, it was decided that the bulk of your learning should take place at Hexley Hall."

"While it will be interesting to attend Royal Prep, I'm glad I'm staying connected to Hexley Hall," Lucinda confessed. "As a royal, I know I should concentrate on royal studies. But, magic is my life, too."

"Staying true to who you are is the best way to go through life," Baileywick smiled as he gently placed his hand on Lucinda's shoulder. "I know you'll succeed well in both worlds."

"Thank you, Baileywick," Lucinda smiled back, grateful.

"Anytime, Princess Lucinda," Baileywick happily acknowledged.

Inside the castle, Violet and her fourteen-year-old daughters, Dorrie and Candice, were meeting in Violet's office.

"All other work is put on the back burner for the time being, girls," Violet announced. "We have important guests coming in two days, and we need to get the ballroom in tip top shape."

"We have guests coming?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"It was very last minute," Violet revealed.

"Who are our guests, Mom?" Candice asked.

"King Toshi of Satu, and his brother," Violet answered.

"Oh, my!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe. "This will be the first time they've visited Enchancia."

"Which is why King Roland wants to put our best foot forward," Violet explained.

"Not to worry, Mom," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "We'll make this a pleasant visit, one that will be remembered for a long time."

"That's the spirit!" Violet said in glee.

"We'll make the ballroom a thing of beauty," Dorrie promised.

"That's my girls," Violet happily said as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. "You make a mother proud."

Dorrie and Candice smiled in pride at Violet's praise.

Meanwhile, fourteen-year-old Sofia was in her room. As she sat looking out of her window, she turned to Hector, her Mexican Spotted Owl.

"Want to take a trip to the Horrid Hills?" Sofia asked Hector.

"Oh, I would love that, Sofia," Hector happily responded.

"Then lets get started," Sofia smiled as she waved her wand over her head, and transformed her gown into a traveling outfit much like she had worn when traveling with Tilly. "Perfect. If we're lucky, we'll catch up with Wilbur. He's always fun to hang out with."

Hector flew off of his perch, and gently started flying next to Sofia. The two then went outside, enjoying the scenery.

As Sofia walked with Hector flying next to her, Queen Miranda watched from a window, and smiled. It had been sad that Clover, Whatnaught, Mia, and Robin had passed away within months of each other. However, Sofia now had Hector, and the two were forming a strong bond ... as strong of a bond as had existed between Sofia and her animal friends of the past.

Elsewhere in the castle, eighteen-year-old Amy O'Toole was in Inventor Gwen's workshop. Gwen and Wallace had married, and had adopted Amy a while back after Amy's birth parents were killed in an attack by the evil witch Neila while Amy was attending Hexley Hall as a student. Before that, Gwen on her own had adopted now seven-year-old Timothy. The O'Toole family was now made up of Wallace, Gwen, Amy, and Timothy.

"Well, I guess we'll be calling you Professor O'Toole once the school year starts," Gwen smiled at Amy.

"Your mother and I are both very proud of you earning your teaching certificate," Wallace said to Amy with pride.

"Thank you, Mom, Dad," Amy said with pride.

"You're quite welcome, Amy," Wallace smiled.

"So, any idea what you'll be teaching at Hexley Hall?" Timothy asked, curious.

"I'll be filling in for other professors for the time being," Amy announced. "But I won't just be teaching at Hexley Hall. Professor Popov has approached me, and offered me the opportunity to be a stand in dance instructor at Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And ... I said yes."

"Wonderful!" Gwen beamed with joy. "I know you like dance as a hobby. It will be nice to see you teaching it as well."

"Looks like splitting your time between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep paid off this last school year," Wallace said to Amy with pride.

"Thanks to me now being an O'Toole, and nobility, I was able to attend Royal Prep," Amy said, grateful. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for pulling strings for me, Dad."

"It was my pleasure ... for both you and Timothy," Wallace smiled.

 **August 17, 1867**

King Roland, Queen Miranda, James, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Baileywick, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were standing at the top of the steps leading into Enchancia Castle. In a few minutes, a flying carriage landed in the castle courtyard.

"His Royal Majesty, King Toshi of Satu, and his brother, Prince Soji," Baileywick announced.

"Welcome to Enchancia, gentlemen," Roland greeted as Toshi and his brother walked up. "I'm King Roland, and this is my wife, Miranda. And these are our children - James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda."

"It is our pleasure to meet you all," King Toshi said as he and his brother bowed.

"This is Baileywick, our royal steward," Roland continued.

"A pleasure, sir," Toshi acknowledged.

"And this is Lady Violet, our head maid, and her two daughters, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice," Roland introduced the three.

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies," Toshi smiled.

"We are honored to be in the presence of representatives of the House of Cosmarune," Soji said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "We have heard good things about the three of you."

"Thank you, sir," Violet acknowledged. "We come to serve."

Toshi and his brother looked at Dorrie and Candice. The two fourteen-year-old girls were twins with the exception of one thing - Dorrie had brown hair, while Candice had blond hair.

"If I may be so bold?" Toshi asked Dorrie and Candice. "I've heard that the two of you are the adopted daughters of Lady Violet."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dorrie answered.

"And I understand that you're a clone of Lady Dorrie, created by Maleficent?" Soji asked Candice.

"Yes, sir," Candice answered, nervous. "I was created to be a copy of Dorrie, and to steal a powerful amulet from one of Dorrie's friends. When the time came for me to steal the amulet, I couldn't do it, and turned good in the process. I turned myself in to the authorities, and changed my hair color so people could tell me and Dorrie apart. King Roland gave me a royal pardon ... and a second chance at life."

"A happy ending," Toshi smiled.

"We should be getting into the castle, Your Majesty," Candice suggested. "King Roland has refreshments ready for the two of you."

"Yes, that would be nice," Toshi happily accepted.

"This way, gentlemen," Roland directed.

As everybody was walking into the castle, Baileywick smiled at Candice in appreciation of her getting things back on track.

That afternoon, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were in the servant's area of Enchancia Castle enjoying a snack when Baileywick walked up.

"Ladies," Baileywick greeted. "King Toshi and Prince Soji have requested the three of you join tonight's dinner at the royal table, with King Roland's approval."

"Well then, we'd be honored to attend, Mister Baileywick," Violet accepted.

"Excellent!" Baileywick smiled. "Dinner will be served at seven this evening."

As Baileywick walked off, Violet turned to Dorrie and Candice. "Well, I guess it's gowns for us this evening. See you at dinner, girls."

 **Dinner at Enchancia Castle**

At dinner that night, everybody sat at the royal table having a good time enjoying a good meal and having a pleasant conversation.

"Allow me to propose a toast," Toshi suggested as he raised his glass. "To King Roland and Enchancia. May we be trading partners for a very long time."

"Here, here," everybody cheered as they raised their glasses.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, King Roland, my brother and I would like to tour your nearby village," Soji requested.

"We like to experience different cultures, and taking a tour of your village would help us to experience your culture," Toshi added.

"I'll see to it that arrangements are made," Roland happily complied.

"If it isn't too much to ask, could Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice be our guides?" Toshi further requested. "Years ago, the witches and warlocks of House Cosmarune came to Satu's aid when a powerful enemy threatened the border of Satu."

"I can think of no better guides for you than Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice," Roland agreed.

"It would be our honor, gentlemen," Violet said to Toshi and Soji.

"My brother and I were saddened to learn of the near destruction of the Cosmarune family at the hands of the evil witch Neila," Soji remarked.

"Thank you, Prince Soji," Violet acknowledged, appreciative.

"Neila, she's nothing but a damned terrorist!" Lucinda exclaimed in anger, before calming down. "Sorry. Bad manners on my part. It's just that my birth parents and I were forced to flee our beloved village of Wendarby because of Neila. It's something I'll never forget."

"Your anger is understandable, Princess Lucinda," Toshi said in a sympathetic tone of voice. "Neila and her forces have displaced many innocent people. May she one day get the punishment she so richly deserves."

Everybody at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

 **August 18, 1867**

King Toshi, Prince Soji, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were traveling in a royal carriage on their way to Dunwitty. As they traveled, the five had a pleasant conversation.

"So, Lady Dorrie, you were born a witch?" Soji asked.

"Yes," Dorrie acknowledged. "My birth parents were Donald and Mary Cosmarune. One day, Neila attacked and killed them, and I was left an orphan. After some time in an orphanage, I was given the opportunity to come to Enchancia Castle and be trained to be a maid. That's where I met Violet. The two of us became close, and she adopted me."

"And, Lady Candice," Toshi started, "are you a witch as well?"

"When I was cloned, I automatically became a witch, with all the powers you'd expect from a witch," Candice explained.

"Lady Violet?" Soji wanted to know. "What is your history, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I didn't always have magical powers," Violet started. "A few years ago, a witch was traveling near Enchancia Castle when she was attacked by Neila. The poor witch was near death, and was brought to Enchancia Castle to spend her final hours in as much comfort as we could give her. I stayed by her bedside, showing her kindness. When she died, in gratitude, she passed her powers onto me."

"Shortly afterward, Mom was made a member of what was left of the House of Cosmarune, and given the title of Lady," Dorrie said of Violet.

"And now the three of you are a family," Soji smiled at Violet.

"Oh, yes," Violet smiled back. "Dorrie and Candice are my precious daughters, my bricks and mortar."

"Family is a wonderful thing," Toshi happily commented. "Soji and I hold family in very high regard. I can see the three of you also hold family in very high regard."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice smiled in gratitude at Toshi's remark.

In a little while, the carriage reached Dunwitty. As the carriage entered the village, Jade's father walked by, as Soji looked upon him.

"Brother!" Soji exclaimed to Toshi while looking at Jade's father. "Is that who I think it is?!"

"My God!" Toshi exclaimed in shock. "It's our long lost brother ... Liang!"

"Driver!" Soji ordered the carriage driver. "Stop this carriage!"

As the carriage stopped, Toshi and Soji quickly got off, and ran over to Jade's father.

"Liang!" Toshi exclaimed in happiness as he hugged Jade's father. "We've found you at last, our long lost brother!"

"Yes, my name is Liang," Jade's father admitted. "Liang Chen. But how can I be your brother? I'm of Chinese background. You are of Japanese background."

"Our father, after his first wife died of an illness, remarried a few years later," Toshi explained. "He married a beautiful princess from a Chinese kingdom near Satu, a kingdom called Wuton. The two of them had a child, and that child was you. You inherited your mother's Chinese features."

"You've been gone for years," Soji said to Liang. "What happened to you?"

"I was in some sort of accident, and eventually made my way here to Enchancia," Liang explained. "I remember nothing about whatever accident I was in, or my life before then. All I could remember was that my first name was Liang, and then the last name of Chen flashed into my head."

"That makes sense," Toshi noted. "Chen was your mother's maiden name."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Liang exclaimed, puzzled. "I'm not your brother. I'm just ... Liang Chen. Husband to Emma Chen, and father to Jade Chen."

"Mister Chen," Candice gently said as she approached. "You know me."

"Of course I know you, Candice," Liang smiled. "You're one of Jade's best friends."

"And you trust me to do the right thing by you?" Candice asked.

"Yes, I do," Liang admitted. "You've been a good and loyal friend to my family."

"Then trust me now," Candice said as she brought out her copy of Maleficent's spell book. "There is a spell that can help jog buried memories, and it will cause you no harm. I can use it on you, with your permission, of course."

Liang thought for a few moments, then turned to Candice. "Do it. I've got to know if this is true or not."

Candice looked at her copy of Maleficent's spell book, and chanted "memories above and memories below. Allow this person's memories to return home."

Liang got a blank look on his face for a few seconds, then Liang started smiling as long lost memories returned to him.

"Toshi! Soji!" Liang exclaimed in glee. "How could I have ever forgotten about you?!"

Toshi, Soji, and Liang hugged in happiness as Candice, Violet, Dorrie, and those standing around clapped in joy.

"We must make arrangements to return you to Satu ... you, and your wife and your daughter," Toshi joyfully announced.

"While I'm happy to see you and Soji again, Enchancia is my home, now," Liang confessed. "I can't imagine leaving it."

"I can understand that," Toshi admitted. "But you are a prince of Satu. Your wife is now a princess, and your daughter is now a princess. And, your fortune is waiting for you."

"I may have a solution, brother," Soji said to Toshi. "We've just established trade relations with Enchancia. Since we've done so, we'll also need an embassy here in Enchancia. We can have a grand embassy built here in the village, Liang can act as ambassador, and Liang and his family can live in the embassy once it is built."

"Yes," Toshi agreed. "That is an excellent idea, brother. I'll run it past King Roland when we get back to the castle. I'm sure he won't object, especially since Satu will be paying for it."

"This is most generous, Toshi," Liang said, appreciative.

"We are family," Toshi smiled. "And family sticks together. Now, let's meet your wife and daughter."

 **A few hours later**

At Enchancia Castle, inside the castle sitting room, fourteen-year-old Sofia, fourteen-year-old Lucinda, fifteen-year-old Amber, and fifteen-year-old James were discussing what had taken place in the village.

"Well, I guess this makes Jade an _actual_ princess," Sofia said in awe.

"Who would have thought?" Lucinda added.

"Well, I think it's brilliant!" James smiled.

At that moment, fourteen-year-old Dorrie walked past the sitting room on her way back from doing some castle duties.

"Oh, Dorrie!" Amber called out.

"Yes, Amber?" Dorrie asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"Don't give me the _yes, Amber_ bit," Amber joked. "You were there in the village. We want to know what happened. Inquiring minds want to know."

"Your inquiring mind wants to know," James chuckled at Amber.

"Okay, yes!" Amber grinned. "Come in here, Dorrie. What was Jade's reaction?"

"Well, to make a long story short ... she freaked out," Dorrie reported. "In a good way, mind you. But still, she freaked out."

"I can imagine she did," Lucinda smiled.

"Truth be told, I don't know what bowled over Jade more ... the fact that she's now a princess, or that her father has just inherited a vast fortune," Dorrie remarked.

"Undoubtedly, Jade will start attending Royal Prep," Amber pointed out.

"Everybody is discussing that in the ballroom right now," Dorrie acknowledged. "From what I could hear, since Jade is already going to Hexley Hall, it looks like she'll be splitting her schooling between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep."

"In any case, we have a new princess," Amber smiled.

"I know somebody who isn't going to be pleased," Dorrie pointed out. "Princess Deidre of Hythoria."

"Princess Deidre?" Lucinda asked, not remembering the name.

"The ultimate stuck up snob of Royal Prep," Dorrie answered, "and local bully, if you can call her that, considering she's not very good at it."

Sofia, Amber, and James chuckled at Dorrie's remark as fourteen-year-old Candice walked in.

"Dorrie," Candice started. "They've just ordered drinks in the ballroom. They could use some servers. I was just on my way there."

"Coming," Dorrie smiled as she turned back to Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James. "Duty calls."

 **August 20, 1867**

Lucinda had just finished breakfast with her new family in the royal dining room, and she decided to take a walk around the castle. Even though she had been living in the castle since early summer, there were still places in the castle she had not gotten around to seeing.

As Lucinda walked through the castle, she soon came across a hallway that was hidden behind a curtain. Lucinda walked down the hallway, and soon found herself in a large room with tables and chairs. As she looked around the room, Lucinda noticed there was a long bulletin board with slips of paper on it. As she looked at the slips of paper, Lucinda noticed that the slips of paper were the day's assignments for each of the castle staff.

"May I help you, milady?" a woman's voice came from behind Lucinda. As Lucinda turned around, she noticed Violet standing there.

"Oh, Violet," Lucinda acknowledged. "I decided to take a walk around the castle. There are still places within the castle I haven't seen."

"I understand, milady," Violet smiled. "The castle can be a big place."

"What is this room, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Of course not," Violet happily answered. "This is the servants area. This is where the servants eat their meals, and get their assignments for each day. Would you like me to give you a quick tour?"

"I'd love that, Violet," Lucinda gratefully accepted. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, milady," Violet smiled. "This is the assignments board where each servant's duties are posted on a daily basis. Over there are the tables and chairs where the servants eat their meals. And over to the side is the buffet area where various food is available for the servants throughout the day."

"Impressive," Lucinda remarked in awe.

At that moment, Baileywick walked into the room.

"Ah! Princess Lucinda," Baileywick smiled. "There you are. Princess Sofia requests your presence in her bedroom."

"Thank you, Baileywick", Lucinda smiled back. "I'll get there immediately."

In a few minutes, Lucinda found herself at Sofia's door. Lucinda then knocked at the door.

"Come in," Sofia invited.

Lucinda walked in, and found Sofia standing there with Dorrie, Candice, and another fourteen year-old maid she recognized as Abby Murphy, who was a fellow student at Hexley Hall. Abby's father looked after King Roland's finances, and Abby's mother was the castle librarian. Dorrie went over and shut the door to Sofia's bedroom, then rejoined Sofia, Candice, and Abby.

"Lucinda," Sofia started, "there are things you need to know". Sofia then turned to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "Please reveal your gifts."

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby waved their hands over their chests, and in a few moments an amulet around Dorrie's neck, an amulet around Candice's neck, and an amulet around Abby's neck became visible. Dorrie and Candice's amulets were citrine in color, while Abby's amulet was dark blue in color.

"Wow!" Lucinda exclaimed, impressed. "Are they ... magical?"

"Yes," Dorrie smiled. "In addition to working here in the castle, Candice, Abby, and I also keep an eye on the castle and the royal family for the Scarlett Warrior. To help us keep an eye on things, Scarlett gave Candice, Abby, and me amulets of our own. My amulet is called the Amulet of Cosmarune, and Candice's amulet is called the Amulet of Valorage, with Valorage being a mixture of Valor and Courage. Abby's amulet is called the Amulet of Asbron - a mix of Astrape and Bronte, the twin goddesses of Lightning and Thunder from Greek mythology."

"Dorrie, Candice, and Abby know what my amulet can do," Sofia explained to Lucinda, "and they know what your amulet can do as well. Their amulets work almost like ours in the fact that a power is granted for each good deed performed. However, unlike our amulets which summon a princess when needed, Dorrie and Candice's amulets summon a witch, warlock, or wizard when needed, while Abby's amulet summons a heroine when needed. Their amulets also have the power to become invisible, so that the fact that they have amulets can remain secret."

"And that is a secret I promise to keep," Lucinda assured Dorrie, Candice and Abby.

"We have another secret for you," Candice announced to Lucinda. "Please take mine, Dorrie's, Abby's, and Sofia's hands."

Lucinda held Candice's, Dorrie's, Abby's, and Sofia's hands. In a few moments, their amulets, along with Lucinda's amulet, started glowing. A few moments later, the five were transported to a secret passage within the castle. Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby led Lucinda down a flight of stairs to an area covered with water. As Lucinda looked around, a boat emerged and then stopped where the five were gathered.

"Now the fun part begins," Sofia happily said. "Step aboard, Lucinda."

Lucinda, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby stepped aboard the boat, and sat down. The boat then started moving under it's own power. In a few moments, various things started appearing off to the side of the boat as the boat traveled along. The first things to appear was the Wishing Well and the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Then, as they traveled along, the Castle Clock, the Pumpkin Coach and the Glass Slippers from "Cinderella" appeared.

"Amazing!" Lucinda exclaimed, impressed.

As the boat continued to move under it's own power, more things appeared: King Stefan's Castle and the Spinning Wheel from "Sleeping Beauty"; the Blue Lagoon from "The Little Mermaid"; and the Enchanted Rose from "Beauty and the Beast". Then came the Hogwarts Quidditch field from "Harry Potter".

Along the way, even more things appeared: Agrabah and the Magic Carpet from "Aladdin"; the mountain, and the wind, from "Pocahontas"; the lilies, the Magnolia tree and the bridge from "Mulan"; and the fireflies in the log from "The Princess and the Frog". Then came Grey House from "The Good Witch".

As the trip continued, Rapunzel's Tower, Corona Castle and the floating lanterns from "Tangled" came into view. Then came the Ring of Stones, and archery games from "Brave", followed by the snowy wind and the ice droplets from "Frozen".

The boat then docked at the bottom of a long staircase. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby stepped off of the boat, and walked up the staircase. At the top of the staircase was a large, round, iron door. Sofia took out a small blue book from her purse, and inserted it into a keyhole-type opening in the door. The door then opened, and the small blue book magically reappeared in Sofia's hand.

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby walked through the doorway, and found themselves in a large circular room with a variety of books located on a number of levels above them.

"What is this place?" Lucinda asked, impressed and curious.

"This is the Secret Library," Sofia announced. "Most of the books here have no endings. As Story Keeper, it has been my job to go out and find endings for these books."

The Scarlett Warrior then walked into the library, wearing her signature scarlet outlet. She was followed by Amber, Amy, Timothy, and an eight-year-old girl Lucinda recognized as Samantha "Sam" Cook, a fellow Hexley Hall student and Timothy's girlfriend.

"Welcome," the Scarlett Warrior smiled at Lucinda. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come."

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am," Lucinda said in awe as she curtseyed.

"There's no need to curtsy in my presence," the Scarlett Warrior smiled at Lucinda. "And, just call me Scarlett ... everybody else does."

"Then Scarlett it is," Lucinda happily agreed.

"You should know that everybody gathered here is a Protector," Scarlett revealed. "Now, it is time for you to take your place as a Protector."

Everybody happily gathered around Lucinda, as Scarlett explained the duties of a Protector. It was the beginning of a new phase in Lucinda's life, a phase that would take Lucinda far.

 **September 3, 1867**

It was a Tuesday morning at Royal Prep, and this was Lucinda and Jade's first day attending the royal school.

The two met up in the entrance to Royal Prep as fourteen-year-old Jade, wearing a regal looking kimono style gown in her signature light blue and light green with her hair in a bun and flower comb, sighed as Lucinda curtseyed to her.

"Princess Jade," Lucinda said as Jade nervously stood up and curtseyed back.

"Princess Lucinda," Jade said as the two hugged. "I once thought that I was a princess when me and Sofia discovered a painting of my ancestor hanging on the wall here in Royal Prep. The two of us thought the person was royalty, but we later found out she was actually the person who built Royal Prep. When I thought I was a princess back then, I was scared that I would have to abandon my old friends back in Dunwitty if I went here full time. Now my fears from back then are reality."

"You think you were scared?" Lucinda responded as she and Jade sat down. "It turns out you were always a princess and just didn't know it. I only became one when King Roland and Queen Miranda adopted me. At least you still have your real family."

Lucinda then rested her hands on her chin with a sigh.

"I may be scared of learning to be royal," Jade confessed as she turned to Lucinda. "But at least I have an old friend to do it alongside me."

"And we still have our classes at Hexley Hall to look forward to," Lucinda cheerfully remarked.

"Well, well," a female voice came from across the room as a fifteen-year-old Princess Deidre walked over. Deidre then flashed a fake smile at Lucinda and Jade.

"You must be Princess Deidre," Lucinda sighed as Deirdre smirked.

"The one and only!" Deidre proudly announced. "And you two must be the new commoners attending here."

Jade then stood up with a huff. "I'll have you know that I have always been of royal blood. I just didn't know it until about two weeks ago. And Lucinda may not be of royal blood, but just because she's adopted doesn't mean that she's any less of a princess than the rest of us."

"I'll be the judge of that," Deidre said as she chuckled.

Lucinda briefly held her hands behind her back with her wand clasped in it as she whispered a spell. Suddenly, without Deidre knowing it, Deidre's shoelaces magically tied themselves together. As Deidre walked off, she tripped over her shoes as Lucinda and Jade chuckled at Lucinda's little prank.

"That's the problem with us common types," Lucinda said as she tapped her wand against her hand a few times. "You never know what we're going to do."

"You ... witch!" Deidre said in anger.

"Actually, that's princess witch to you," Lucinda corrected Deidre.

"Actually, that's princess, royal sorceress, and midnight witch to you," Jade further corrected Deidre on Lucinda's behalf.

"Why, thank you, Jade," Lucinda said, pleased.

"You're very welcome, Lucinda," Jade smiled.

"You two will never be princesses!" Deidre spat at Lucinda and Jade.

"That's enough!" Miss Merryweather barked as she floated up. "Princess Deidre, don't you have a class to be going to?!"

Deidre fixed her shoelaces, then stormed off in a huff.

"Princess Jade, Princess Lucinda," Merryweather said with a stern face. "Manners are everything, even when provoked."

"We're sorry, Miss Merryweather," Lucinda and Jade both apologized.

"Considering it was Princess Deidre, we'll let it go ... this one time," Merryweather smiled as she floated off.

A short while later, Lucinda was walking to one of her classes, thinking about the loss of her birth parents, her adoption into the Enchancian royal family, and her new life as a royal. As she walked, Lucinda was approached by a twelve-year-old girl who she recognized as Scarlett's adopted daughter, Princess Faith. Faith, while looking like a twelve-year-old, was actually immortal. Scarlett was also immortal.

"Lucinda," Faith said. "Let's talk."

"Okay," Lucinda agreed as the two walked along.

"Lucinda, I know how you feel," Faith said in an understanding way. "Take it from someone who's been where you are. It gets better with time. I should know, I have all the time in the world. Literally."

"Oh right. You're an adopted orphan, too," Lucinda said as Faith scoffed.

"You have it easy. You're not the one stuck looking like a twelve-year-old for all eternity," Faith said as the two chuckled. "The only reason I'm going to this school at all is so that I can learn how to be royal. And to keep an eye on things around here."

"I take it you're a Protector?" Lucinda asked Faith, curious.

"Yes," Faith confirmed. "And, by the way, my Mom wanted me to tell you that your Protector training will start this weekend."

"I hope I'm ready for this," Lucinda remarked, nervous.

"You'll be fine," Faith reassured Lucinda. "You're a midnight witch, and a darn good one at that."

Lucinda smiled at Faith's complement as a fourteen-year-old princess in a beige gown walked up.

"Good morning, Faith," the princess greeted.

"Good morning, Mae," Faith greeted back, before turning to Lucinda. "Lucinda, this is Princess Mae."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Mae," Lucinda said as she curtseyed.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess Lucinda," Mae smiled. "And please, just call me Mae."

"And just call me Lucinda," Lucinda smiled back.

"Well, I've better be off," Faith said as she excused herself. "I'll see the two of you later."

"See you later," Lucinda and Mae happily responded.

"I've been really looking forward to meeting you, Lucinda," Mae smiled. "I've heard good things about you from Dorrie and Candice."

"You know Dorrie and Candice?" Lucinda happily asked.

"Oh, yes!" Mae beamed in happiness. "The three of us are good friends. I'd love to get to know you better."

"I'd like that," Lucinda accepted with a smile.

As Lucinda and Mae walked together, they struck up a pleasant conversation. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **That afternoon**

After lunch, Jade was walking to a Royal Prep class when she ran into fifteen-year-old Hildegard and fourteen-year-old Cleo.

"Jade?! Since when do you go to school at Royal Prep?" Hildegard asked, taken off guard.

"Long story," Jade smiled.

"We have time," Cleo said in an interested tone of voice.

Jade explained what happened two weeks earlier in the village.

"It's fitting that you belong to a Far East kingdom," Hildegard said, impressed. "I think that says a lot about your heritage."

"I'm Chinese, not Japanese!" Jade laughed.

"Satu is still an oriental kingdom, Jade," Cleo pointed out.

"Good point," Jade smiled.

"Cleo and I were on our way to dance class with Amy O'Toole," Hildegard announced.

"I have the same class!" Jade exclaimed in glee.

"Then walk with us," Cleo invited.

"Yes," Hildegard agreed. "Cleo and I can fill you in on what to expect."

At that same moment, elsewhere in Royal Prep, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice stood at the door of a classroom.

"Does anybody know what advanced royal sorcery is?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"I looked it up in the Royal Prep curriculum ... and it's not listed," Dorrie commented.

"A mystery!" Candice smiled.

"Maybe we should go in?" Lucinda suggested.

As the four walked into the classroom, they found Miss Fauna waiting for them.

"Welcome, ladies," Fauna smiled. "I imagine you are wondering what this class is."

"The thought had crossed our minds," Sofia answered with a nervous laugh.

"If the four of you will sit down, I'll be more than happy to explain it to you," Fauna directed.

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice sat down. As they looked around the classroom, they noticed they were the only students present.

"This is a special class that Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, and I created," Fauna started. "You, Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda, are the new royal sorceresses of Enchancia. You, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, are the sorceresses-in-waiting of Enchancia. The four of you are the youngest people to be appointed to royal sorcery. Therefore, it was decided to create a special class just for the four of you."

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at the idea.

"In this class, we'll learn about advanced sorcery topics that will help you in your duties ... to bring you up to speed with older sorcerers and sorceresses out there," Fauna announced. "Today, we will learn about vanishing cabinets."

 **September 7, 1867**

It was a Saturday at Enchancia Castle. As the Satu embassy was being built in Dunwitty, arrangements had been made for Jade and her parents to be guests at Enchancia Castle. King Toshi and Prince Soji continued to be guests at Enchancia Castle so they could reunite with Liang and get to know Liang's family better. Every two days, Violet would use the Floo Network to take Prince Liang and Princess Emma back to Satu for a few hours to carry out diplomatic business there, and then they would return to Enchancia Castle.

In the Enchancia Castle sitting room, Jade was playing a game of Chess with her Uncle Soji while, in the castle kitchen, King Toshi was teaching Chef Andre how to make tuna roll sushi.

"Checkmate, Jade! I win!" Soji exclaimed.

"Gee, Uncle Soji! I almost had you!" Jade smiled.

"You're getting better at this game each time we play," Soji happily said. "It won't be too much longer before you'll be beating me."

Jade smiled at Soji's complement. Jade was impressed that the three men in her life (her dad, her Uncle Toshi, and her Uncle Soji) were talented in different ways. Toshi was talented in the kitchen, being a great cook and baker. Soji was a strategist, an expert at games like Chess, and was great at thinking things through. And her father, Liang, was artistic, loving to paint and draw.

"Let's say we have another game?" Soji suggested.

"You're on!" Jade exclaimed, excited.

Queen Miranda looked in as she walked by, and smiled at the touching scene.

Meanwhile, in a field near Enchancia Castle, Lucinda stood as she held her witch's broom. In a few minutes, a fairy with short brown hair and wearing a red sparkly dress flew up to Lucinda.

"Princess Lucinda, I presume?" the fairy asked.

"Yes," Lucinda answered.

"I'm Chrysta, and I'll be your Protector trainer," the fairy announced.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you," Lucinda responded. "I hope I meet your expectations? I've only been a princess for a short while, and, well ... I'm a bit rough around the edges."

"Oh," Chrysta said with a frown, before suddenly smiling. "Well, not to worry. I'm a bit rough around the edges myself. I think we're gonna get along famously."

Lucinda smiled, relieved.

"If you'll get on your broom, I'll lead you to the Mystic Isles," Chrysta happily directed.

Lucinda mounted her broom, and started flying as she followed the now flying Chrysta toward the Mystic Isles. A grand adventure lay ahead.

As Chrysta and Lucinda flew in the sky, Sofia and Amber watched from the ground.

"Think she'll be okay?" Amber asked about Lucinda.

"She'll be fine," Sofia smiled. "She's with Chrysta, one of the best Protector trainers around. She was certainly a good trainer to you and me."

"Yes, she was," Amber happily agreed.

(End of Chapter 1).

 **Behind the scenes**

Hello, and welcome to "Behind the scenes", this story's equivalent of "Inside Dorrie's world". In this edition of "Behind the scenes", thanks to _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ _,_ we have some background information on Jade's family.

Now that Jade and her family are royalty, Jade's father either goes by Prince Liang or Ambassador Chen, and Jade's mother either goes by Princess Emma or Ambassadress Chen. Jade herself now goes by Princess Jade.

Fredricka, the architect who built Royal Prep, is Jade's great-great aunt (and that would mean that Fredricka is Jade's mother's great-aunt).

Jade's mother also has a sister named Eleanor, who would be Jade's maternal aunt.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Cedric, Chef Andre, Cleo, Clover, Hildegard, Jade, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Mia, Miss Fauna, Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, Princess Mae, Professor Popov, Queen Miranda, Robin, Sofia, Tilly, Violet, and Whatnaught are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Amy is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop that had been run by Lucinda's birth parents, and now to be run by the Vanoors, also sells magical potions and ingredients.

As readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Azkaban, as well as the Floo Network, Quidditch, and vanishing cabinets, are from "Harry Potter".

 _"Checkmate, Jade! I win!" Soji exclaimed_ and _"Gee, Uncle Soji! I almost had you!" Jade smiled_ are lines I borrowed from _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return To Smurf Village".

Chrysta is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist", "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia", "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks", and "The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Fredricka is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Princess Jade".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Having Amy be a stand in dance instructor at Royal Prep was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Jade becoming a princess was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

King Toshi of Satu, and his brother, are originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Model Sister".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Using the song from "Oliver and Company" was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , while I modified the lyrics to make it fit this story.

Samantha "Sam" Cook and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Sorceress-in-waiting: a lady with magical powers appointed to be a backup to a royal sorceress.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Faith and Lucinda talking at Royal Prep was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog between Faith and Lucinda for that scene). I added in the part about Faith being a Protector, and the part with Princess Mae, to help round out that scene.

The scene with Jade and Lucinda talking at Royal Prep was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Jade playing Chess with Soji was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also came up with the talents for Liang, Toshi, and Soji).

The scene with Jade talking to Cleo and Hildegard was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice attending advanced royal sorcery class was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ The original idea was to have Sofia and Lucinda attend a sorcery class. I modified the idea by making it an advanced royal sorcery class, and having Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice attend.

Wallace is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Wilbur is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Great Aunt-Venture".

 **Disclaimer**

"Aladdin" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Brave" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Cinderella" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Oliver and Company" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Good Witch" and everything associated with it © Hallmark Channel, Whizbang Films, and ITV Studios.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

"The Little Mermaid" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Princess and the Frog" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy, Arabelle Vanoor, Candice Cooper, Cayley Vanoor, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Hector, Jerrick Vanoor, Mary Cosmarune, Neila, Princess Deidre, sorceresses-in-waiting, the Amulet of Asbron, the Amulet of Cosmarune, the Amulet of Tlara, the Amulet of Valorage, the Kingdom of Hythoria, the Kingdom of Wuton, the servants area of Enchancia Castle, and the Village of Wendarby.


	2. Things Revealed

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 2 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: "Chances" by Five For Fighting.

 **Chapter 2: Things Revealed**

 **September 7, 1867**

In Scarlett's kingdom of Cinnibar, at Scarlett's palace, Faith was in her office in the palace monitoring Crimson Force's progress throughout the world before she glanced at her wrist at the golden Enchantlet that was around it. She had been officially invited to be a Protector about two weeks ago and was being trained by her adoptive mother, and Colette (the Royal Steward of Cinnibar).

Faith then sighed as she switched her crystal ball to see Lucinda's training with Chrysta as she started singing to herself as music filled the air around her.

 _ **"Chances are when said and done. Who'll be the lucky ones, who make it all the way? Though you say I could be your answer. Nothing lasts forever. No matter how it feels today."**_

Faith then switched over her crystal balls to see how Sofia and Dorrie's groups were doing in their Protector exercises as she smiled at them.

 _ **"Chances are we'll find a equation. Chances rolled away from me. Chances are all they hope to be."**_

" _ **Don't get me wrong, I never say never. Cause though love can change the weather. No act of God can pull me away from you."**_

" _ **I'm just a realistic, ma'am. A bottle filled with shells and sand. Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you. And though I see us through, yeah."**_

She then looked at her Crimson Warrior outfit hanging in a display case in her office. She thought about how dear Crimson Force was to her and how she would do anything for any of her agents.

 _ **"Chances are we'll find two destinations. Chances rolled away from me. Still, chances are more than expectations. But possibilities over me."**_

" _ **8 to 5 or 2 to 1. Lay your money on the sun. Until you crash, what have you done. Is there a better bet than love? What you are is what you breathe. You've got to cry before you sing. Chances. Chances."**_

" _ **Chance is us. Our hopes, torn up pages. Maybe this time."**_

Faith then walked over and grazed her hand over the display case of her warrior outfit.

 _ **"Chances are we'll be the combination. Chances come and carry me. Chances are waiting to be taken. And I can see."**_

" _ **Chances are the fascination. Chances won't escape from me. Chances are only what we make them. And all I need ..."**_

Meanwhile, in another kingdom, Colette was engaged in battle with ... Greylock.

Colette dodged the majority of Greylock's spells before one of them hit her in the shoulder as she grunted from it and glared at him.

"So, who's the better one of us now?" Greylock asked as Colette glared at him with hate.

"You're a disgrace to sorcerer's everywhere ... and to your kingdom!" Colette spat as she briefly adjusted her glasses before she gave out a kick and her pistol heel fired a round into Greylock's arm.

Greylock shouted out in pain before he pointed his wand at her, and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

The green killing curse zoomed towards Colette before she suddenly turned into a swarm of bats to avoid it before she dodged another of Greylock's blasts by a hair's breadth. Colette then activated her time slowing abilities and the time around her started slowing to a crawl. As she carelessly dodged another one of Greylock's spells, she reached into her pouch, and brought out a thick silver bracelet that she managed to slip on his wrist.

Greylock suddenly gave out a gasp at that before Colette set him down beside a rock as she glared at him hatefully.

"That is a restraining bracelet, complete with a nasty touch," Colette explained as she let go of Greylock. "It is a part of your body until it is released by somebody with the proper abilities. If you try to pull it off, it will kill you."

Colette then adjusted her outfit and glasses before staring down at him. "And, in case you haven't figured it out yet, the bracelet stops you from using your magic." She then pulled out a crystal ball from her pouch and reported to Faith.

"Faith, it's Colette. I've got Greylock down. I'm sending you my location. You can pick him up right away."

"Mom and I are on our way," Faith acknowledged.

A few hours later, at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda returned from her training with Chrysta. At that same moment, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Amy, Timothy, and Sam returned as well. As they talked among themselves, Baileywick walked up.

"I have news you'll be interested in," Baileywick announced. "Greylock of the Order of the Wand has been captured by Colette of Cinnibar."

"Yes!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee.

"If anybody could have captured Greylock, it's Aunt Colette," Dorrie smiled at Candice.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be in Greylock's shoes," Candice smirked.

"Greylock is being transported to Cinnibar as we speak," Baileywick reported. "Once there, he'll stand trial for his crimes."

As everybody walked into the castle, Baileywick approached Lucinda.

"I have a special sealed message for you from Princess Faith," Baileywick said as he handed the message to Lucinda. Lucinda then opened the message which read:

"Dear Princess Lucinda of Enchancia. You are hereby invited to join the ranks of the organization known as Crimson Force."

Below the message was a handwritten note:

"Please ask Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice about Crimson Force. Show them this invitation, and they will fill you in on what Crimson Force is about. Hoping to hear from you soon. Signed, Faith."

" _This should be interesting,"_ Lucinda thought to herself.

 **Later, in Lucinda's bedroom**

Lucinda had requested Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice to come to her bedroom. When the three arrived, she handed them the invitation.

"Ah!" Sofia smiled. "You've received an invitation to join Crimson Force."

"It's a rare honor," Dorrie pointed out.

"So far, in the Dunwitty area, besides me, Dorrie, and Sofia, the only other Crimson Force agent is Indigo," Candice added.

"What exactly is Crimson Force?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Crimson Force is a secret organization, outside all governments, operating as an independent force. Fighting for the future on behalf of innocent people everywhere," Sofia explained.

"So, it's like the Protectors?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"No, it's more than that," Dorrie responded. "Being a secret organization, we can operate without the bad guys knowing we're coming. And that gives us an advantage. It helped when we were keeping an eye on Cedric."

"Then you knew about Cedric before he struck?" Lucinda inquired, taken off guard.

"We had indications he was up to something," Sofia answered. "But we didn't know what until he struck. The point is, we kept a watch on him without him ever knowing it."

"And giving him enough rope to hang himself with," Lucinda theorized.

"Yes," Sofia confirmed.

"You should know, Lucinda, that Crimson Force is more than just keeping an eye on the bad guys," Candice revealed. "Crimson Force also protects the portals that connect our dimension to another dimension."

"Run that by me again?!" Lucinda requested, not believing what she had just heard.

"Across the globe, there are natural portals that connect our dimension with another dimension," Dorrie told Lucinda. "In our dimension, there are kingdoms. In the other dimension, there are countries. In our dimension, a lot of what we do is magic based. In the other dimension, a lot of what they do is non-magic based."

"Non-magic folk?" Lucinda asked.

"For the most part, yes," Candice answered. "There are people with magic living there, but those with magic live among their population in secret because ... they would be looked upon as something evil."

"Sounds like a dreadful place," Lucinda frowned.

"Their society doesn't have our level of understanding," Sofia explained. "That is why Crimson Force protects the portals leading to it - to keep our people from going over there and getting into trouble, and to keep their people from coming over here and finding out about us."

"A wise precaution," Lucinda admitted. "How do I go about joining Crimson Force?"

"Simply reply to Faith's invitation, telling her you accept," Dorrie informed Lucinda. "Faith will take care of the rest."

"Understand, though, that since Crimson Force is a secret organization, you can't talk to anybody outside of Crimson Force about it," Candice requested.

"That is something I'll agree to right now," Lucinda affirmed.

"Well, then," Sofia smiled, "welcome to Crimson Force, Lucinda."

 **September 16, 1867**

It was a Monday morning. In a long flying carriage with four rows of passenger seats, Sofia, Jade, Lucinda, Amy, Abby, Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, eight-year-old Marie Perkins (Timothy's cousin who had been adopted by Suzette after Marie's parents had been killed), and eleven-year-old Calista were on their way to Hexley Hall. Amy had on a teacher's gown, while everybody else had on their Hexley Hall school uniforms. In a few minutes, a Weiling flying coach with twelve-year-old Jun and eleven-year-old Jin flew along side.

"Hi, Jun! Hi, Jin!" Jade waved to the two.

"Hi, Jade!" Jun waved back

"Hi, Jade," Jin waved, while off in another world.

"What's the matter with Jin?" Dorrie asked Jun.

"Oh, nothing," Jun responded. "He's just crazy in love with Jade, Dorrie, speaking of which, I have another love poem from him to her."

"Thank you, Jin, I'll read it at lunchtime at Hexley Hall," Jade smiled as she took the poem.

"You're welcome," Jin sighed in love.

As the Weiling flying carriage flew off on its way to Royal Prep, Candice turned to Jade.

"I think it's sweet that Jin is sweet on you, Jade," Candice smiled.

"Jade, what about Prince Zandar?" Calista wanted to know, curious.

"Zandar and I are just friends," Jade answered.

The long flying carriage soon landed at Hexley Hall. As Amy stepped off of the carriage, she turned back to those who had traveled with her.

"Just to let you know, there's going to be a special announcement in the great hall during breakfast," Amy revealed.

As Amy rushed off, Sofia, Jade, Lucinda, Abby, Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Marie, and Calista looked at each other, wondering what the announcement could be.

 **An announcement**

In the Hexley Hall great hall, everybody sat down at their house tables just in time for breakfast. At the Pepperton House table, Jade and Ruby sat down next to each other, and started talking. As Jade filled Ruby in on the latest news from Enchancia Castle, Dorrie looked upon the sight and smiled. Even though Jade was a princess now, Jade and Ruby were still the best of friends ... and that would never change.

As Jade and Ruby chuckled over a private joke, Professor Silvia Sage stood before those gathered, and rang a small bell to get everybody's attention.

"If I could have your attention for a few moments?" Silvia requested. "First of all, as I speak, all of you are receiving invitations to mine and Professor Yuki Moto's upcoming wedding."

Everybody clapped in celebration.

"And now, I'd like to make an announcement," Silvia continued. "My Maid-of-Honor will be Amy O'Toole, and Yuki's Best Man will be Kurt Montague."

Again, everybody clapped in celebration, not only for Silvia and Yuki, but also for Amy and Kurt who had been a couple for the past few years.

"Also, during mine and Yuki's honeymoon, Amy will be substituting for me, and Kurt will be substituting for Yuki," Silvia announced.

Once again, everybody clapped in celebration. Silvia then walked away as everybody resumed eating breakfast, while opening their invitations.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby exclaimed as she read her invitation. "The wedding is being held at ... Enchancia Castle!"

"This is the first I'm hearing about this," Jade said, surprised, before turning to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "Why didn't you three say anything?"

"Abby, Candice, and I were sworn to secrecy," Dorrie smiled.

"So, that's why the three of you have been keeping a low profile at the castle," Sofia happily said to Dorrie.

"And you three having hushed whispers in the castle when you think nobody is around," Lucinda added.

"What can I say?" Candice joked on behalf of herself, Dorrie, and Abby. "Guess we're busted."

"Oh, by the way, Mister Baileywick told me this morning that the fancy paper napkins for the wedding are arriving this afternoon," Abby informed Dorrie and Candice. "We'll be keeping them with the castle inventory."

"Then, everything is shaping up nicely," Dorrie happily responded.

"That's right!" Jade said to Abby. "I keep forgetting that you're the castle inventory manager in addition to your other duties."

"And she does a fine job of it, too," Candice smiled as she hugged Abby.

 **That afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, in the castle sitting room, Queen Miranda, Jade's mother (Princess Emma), and Emma's older sister (Eleanor) were having tea.

"It's wonderful being able to meet your sister, Emma," Miranda smiled.

"It's nice to have Eleanor visit, Queen Miranda," Emma smiled back.

"So, I hear you are a collector, Eleanor?" Miranda asked, curious.

"Yes, Queen Miranda," Eleanor confirmed. "I collect one of a kind items. It's sort of a hobby with me."

"Sounds interesting," Miranda commented.

"Well, I needed something to fill my time," Eleanor explained. "My husband died a few years ago in an accident, and it left a hole in my life."

"I'm sorry to hear you're a widow," Miranda sadly acknowledged.

"Jasper and I had a number of good years together," Eleanor remembered. "Those are memories I'll always treasure."

"Yes, of course," Miranda smiled as she turned toward Violet. "More tea, Violet,"

"Right away, milady," Violet responded.

After having tea with Miranda and Emma, and visiting with Emma for a little while, Eleanor walked to Violet's office where Violet had started doing some paperwork.

"May I come in?" Eleanor requested.

"Please," Violet smiled as Eleanor walked in, shut the door behind her, and sat down. Violet then looked at Eleanor. "A collector of one of a kind items? If they only knew the truth."

"Well, hiding in plain sight as it were," Eleanor smiled. "People tend to ignore what is right in front of their face."

"And a good thing, too," Violet agreed. "Warehouse Ten is packed with supernatural artifacts. We wouldn't want the public knowing that such a place exists. The artifacts stored there could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands."

"Agreed," Eleanor acknowledged. "Which is why I take my role as Head Regent there very seriously. Speaking of the Warehouse, I believe you have something for me?"

"Yes, Eleanor," Violet confirmed as she brought out a small gem stone, and handed it to Eleanor. "The Gem of Shanobi. It has the potential of being used to make a crystal wand. We can't have something like this being out in the world. Remember when Shuriki used gems in her attempt to retake Avalor?"

"Don't remind me," Eleanor shuttered. "Luckily, she failed."

"Thank God for that," Violet agreed.

"I'm lucky to have you, Dorrie, and Candice as agents for the Warehouse," Eleanor gladly said.

Meanwhile, in a courtroom in Cinnibar, a magical tribunal was passing sentence on Greylock.

"Greylock," the head judge started, "you have been found guilty of betraying your king, been found guilty of belonging to the Order of the Wand, and been found guilty of carrying out terrorist acts while connected to the Order of the Wand. It is now time to pass sentence on you."

Greylock stood as he awaited the judgment.

"This magical tribunal sentences you to spend the remainder of your life in Azkaban Prison," the head judge ordered. "May God have mercy on your soul."

Back at Enchancia Castle, school was over with for the day. Candice had been assigned to the stables that afternoon, and James had volunteered to help her. As they stepped into the stables, James looked into a stall where his male Irish Red and White Setter, Jagger, and Candice's male white cat, Creamy, were laying down next to each other, asleep.

"Candice," James whispered as he motioned her over, "you gotta see this."

Candice walked over, and saw Jagger and Creamy laying down next to each other. Jagger had one of his paws gently on Creamy, in a protective gesture. Jagger and Creamy were clearly the best of friends.

"Oh!" Candice happily whispered. "That's so cute!"

In a few moments, Jagger woke up, followed by Creamy. Jagger raced up to James, and started licking James as Creamy jumped into Candice's arms, and started snuggling Candice's wrist. At that same moment, Baileywick walked in.

"Candice, James," Baileywick started, "Sofia would like to take Minimus for a ride, and Lucinda would like to take Thunderbolt for a ride. Would you see that they are ready?"

"We'll get on that immediately, Mister Baileywick," Candice smiled.

"I'll take care of Minimus, and you take care of Thunderbolt," James suggested to Candice.

As James walked over to Minimus' stall, Candice walked over to Thunderbolt's stall. Thunderbolt was a black female flying horse who belonged to Lucinda.

"Good afternoon, Thunderbolt," Candice greeted. "Lucinda wants to take you for a ride, so I'll get you ready."

"Sounds good, Candice," Thunderbolt happily said.

In a little bit, Thunderbolt and Minimus were ready. As Lucinda and Sofia mounted their horses, and flew off, Candice walked over to the stalls where Holly and Chestnut were. Holly was a tan female flying horse, and belonged to Candice. Chestnut was a dark brown male flying horse, and belonged to Dorrie. As James was on the other side of the stables looking after his male flying horse, Echo, Candice talked to Holly and Chestnut.

"Good afternoon, you two," Candice greeted.

"Good afternoon, darlin," Holly cheerfully responded.

"Good afternoon, lass," Chestnut happily responded.

"Let's get the two of you groomed, then fed," Candice suggested.

Holly and Chestnut whinnied in approval.

Meanwhile, in the castle courtyard, Dorrie was sweeping the steps leading into the castle. As she worked, she looked up to see Sofia flying Minimus, Lucinda flying Thunderbolt, and Hector flying along side them. They were having a good time, and Dorrie smiled at the sight when a snowy owl flew up to Dorrie. The snowy owl was Dorrie's friend, Arnan, who had been the same owl who had found King Roland when Roland was stranded in a snowstorm during Wassailia when Sofia was a child.

"Good afternoon, Arnan," Dorrie smiled as Arnan rested on Dorrie's outstretched arm.

"Good afternoon, Dorrie," Arnan smiled back.

Dorrie gently stroked Arnan, as Arnan happily leaned into Dorrie's gentle touch. As Dorrie stroked Arnan, Violet watched from the castle doorway, and smiled while thinking back to a scene a few years earlier.

 _Flashback:_

 _It had been a few days after the eventful Wassalia where King Roland had been lost in the snowstorm, and Sofia had recruited the animals in the woods to help find him._

 _As she and Violet were walking in the courtyard, enjoying the crisp winter air, Dorrie saw the snowy owl that Sofia had told her about. He looked like he was watching them, so Dorrie lifted her arm so he could land on it._

 _"Well, who's your friend?" Violet asked._

 _"Remember how Sofia told me about the animals helping to find King Roland?" Dorrie asked. "This owl was the one who found the coach."_

 _Violet smiled as she gently stroked the owl's feathers. "Well, in that case, he's a hero, and he can stay here as long as he likes!"_

 _The owl hooted happily upon hearing that, and leaned into Violet's gentle touch._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

Violet then walked up to Dorrie and Arnan, and started gently stroking Arnan as Roland arrived back at the castle after some business in the village.

"Good afternoon Violet, Dorrie," Roland smiled, before turning to Arnan. "And good afternoon, old friend. You are always welcomed here."

Roland then gently stroked Arnan, as Arnan leaned into Roland's kind touch. Violet and Dorrie smiled at the touching scene.

 **That night**

In Enchancia Castle, Suzette, King Toshi, Prince Soji, Marie, Amy, Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Jade, James, and Baileywick were sleeping. As they slept, they suddenly found themselves in ... Smurf Village. Timothy had wanted to revisit the village, and Dorrie and Candice had used their magic to make that happen.

"Timothy! Amy! Everyone, it's so grand to see all of you again!" Dreamy exclaimed.

"It's great to see all of you again too!" Sofia said to all the Smurfs in the entire Smurf village.

"I hate reunions!" a gruff voice said.

"Oh! And who do we have here?" Sofia asked.

"This is Grouchy Smurf, Princess Sofia," Dreamy introduced. "Don't let him bug you too much due to his temper."

"Nice to meet you, Grouchy," Sofia said. "I'm Sofia."

"I guess that would make you special or something," Grouchy said to Sofia.

Over at a run-down old castle, the sneaky wizard, Gargamel, was formulating a plan to help him grab the Amulet of Avalor so that he could grab the Smurfs.

"So, Azraeal," Gargamel laughed evilly. "That pesky princess and her friends from the Ever Realm are back in my forest! Well, no matter! I will get my hands on that amulet of hers while she is here!"

As Suzette, Toshi, Soji, Marie, Amy, Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Jade, James, and Baileywick slept, an adventure started to unfold (author's note: see _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return To Smurf Village" for the entire story).

 **September 17, 1867**

It was a Tuesday morning at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie and Candice had just woke up, and were getting ready for school at Royal Prep. Since their rooms connected with each other, the two sisters talked to each other through an open door.

"Well, that was quite the adventure last night," Candice happily remarked.

"Yes, it was," Dorrie agreed. "It was nice for Timothy to revisit the Smurfs. I'm glad we were able to use our magic to do that for him."

"As am I," Candice responded with a smile. "By the way, changing the subject, where are we having lunch today?"

"Since we're going to be at Royal Prep today, Frederick suggested we eat at the Royal Prep cafeteria," Dorrie answered. "Frederick said he and Everett would meet us there."

"Sounds good," Candice happily acknowledged.

Fifteen-year-old Prince Frederick of Ornburgh was Dorrie's boyfriend. Everett was Frederick's fourteen-year-old brother, and was Candice's boyfriend. Frederick and Everett would sometimes eat with Dorrie and Candice at Hexley Hall, and sometimes eat with Dorrie and Candice at Royal Prep. The four would also sometimes eat in the park which connected Royal Prep to Hexley Hall. Frederick and Dorrie were very much in love, as were Everett and Candice. And, it was common knowledge that the two couples planned to marry when they came of age.

As Dorrie and Candice finished getting ready, a knock came at Candice's door.

"Come in," Candice invited.

A castle maid entered, carrying some copies of the morning edition of _Enchancia Today_.

"Your copy of _Enchancia Today_ , and a copy for Dorrie," the maid smiled.

"Thank you," Candice smiled back as the maid left. Candice then started reading through her copy. "Dorrie," Candice called out.

"Yes, Candice?" Dorrie responded.

"Just going through the paper," Candice started. "Greylock's been found guilty of his crimes by a magical tribunal in Cinnibar."

"Well, well, well," Dorrie remarked as she walked in. "A major player with the Order of the Wand has been brought to justice. Any idea of what his sentence is?"

"Life imprisonment in Azkaban," Candice reported as she read through the paper.

"Not a place I'd want to be," Dorrie commented.

"Nor I," Candice agreed.

A few hours later, at Royal Prep, it was time for lunch. In the Royal Prep cafeteria, Dorrie and Candice walked in and saw Frederick and Everett sitting at a table. Dorrie and Candice walked over, as Frederick and Everett stood up.

"Your table, miladies," Frederick greeted as he pulled out a chair for Dorrie. As Dorrie sat down, Frederick gently pushed the chair to the table. Everett followed suit as he pulled out a chair for Candice, who sat down as Everett gently pushed the chair to the table.

"Roses for two lovely ladies," Everett smiled as he handed Candice a rose, and Frederick handed Dorrie a rose. Dorrie and Candice smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

"These are beautiful," Dorrie commented, pleased.

"Thank you," Candice added, appreciative.

As Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett started eating, and having a pleasant conversation, Hildegard and Cleo looked on from another table.

"That is so romantic," Cleo said in awe as she looked at Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett.

"Yes, it is," Hildegard agreed with a smile. "It's nice to see that chivalry is alive and well."

At another table in the cafeteria, Jade was sitting with Jun and Jin.

"I wanted to thank the two of you for being here for me as I started Royal Prep," Jade smiled. "To show my appreciation, I have a gift for each of you."

Jade then handed Jun and Jin each a neatly wrapped package. Inside the packages, Jun found an elegantly knitted pink scarf while Jin found an elegantly knitted blue scarf.

"Thank you, Jade," Jun said, appreciative. "It's lovely."

"I will treasure this always," Jin added, pleased. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jade happily responded.

Meanwhile, later that afternoon at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Carla Delgado (Faith's maid) walked into a room with her hands behind her back as she twiddled her thumbs together and gave a heavy sigh.

"Hi, Carla," Faith greeted as Carla sighed.

"I've finally come to a decision, Your Highness," Carla announced as she sat down in a chair next to Faith. "Carla Delgado no longer exists. She died the moment she betrayed her father and decided to make a change and come to work for you."

"Are you sure?" Faith asked as Carla nodded, closed her eyes and bowed her head to her Princess.

"The woman you see before you, your personal maid, is Rita Fernandez Iñarritu," Carla (now Rita) revealed to Faith. "From an alias that I used when I was in disguise to spy for Shuriki and when she, Victor, and I revived Fiero."

"As you wish ... Rita," Faith acknowledged as Rita smiled at Faith.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Princess Faith?" Rita asked.

"No, I'm fine," Faith responded.

 **September 21, 1867**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Kingdom of Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, Elena, as well as Naomi Turner, walked into Scarlett's palace as Faith and Scarlett sat on their thrones before them. But the women from Avalor were shocked to see that their old enemy was standing by Faith's side in a Cinnibar maid's outfit.

"Carla?" Naomi asked as Rita sighed at that.

"I'm not Carla anymore. I'm Rita," Rita informed Naomi. "That name holds too many bad memories for me to continue using it."

"She speaks the truth," Faith stated. "Miss Rita Fernandez Iñarritu here is a completely different person than Carla Delgado ever was. That's why she decided to change her name to completely remove herself from her past."

"Anyway," Scarlett said to Elena and Naomi, "I've decided to invite you two here so you could spend a bit of time with Rita so you guys can make up for the past."

"You're certain?" Elena asked. "She did help bring back the woman who killed my parents."

"You're right," Rita admitted with a sigh. "I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"I trust you," Faith said, putting her hand on Rita's shoulder. "You have more than proven yourself to me. However, they're not going to be as easy to win over as I was."

(To be continued in Chapter 3).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a list of the newspapers available in the Dunwitty area.

 _ **Enchancia Today**_ **:** a kingdom-wide daily newspaper with news about Enchancia, and featuring world news as well. _Enchancia Today_ would be a more upbeat newspaper, obviously inspired by today's _USA Today_.

 _ **The Dunwitty Times**_ **:** a daily newspaper with news about the Dunwitty area, and featuring some Enchancian and world news as well.

 _ **The Enchancia Financial Journal:**_ a daily kingdom-wide newspaper with Enchancian financial news. _The Enchancia Financial Journal_ also has some Enchancia news, as well as some world news, and is obviously inspired by today's _Wall Street Journal_.

 _ **The Enchancia Times:**_ a daily kingdom-wide newspaper with news about Enchancia, and featuring world news as well. _The Enchancia Times_ would be a more traditional newspaper, obviously inspired by today's _New York Times_.

 _ **The Summerset Village Gazette:**_ a daily newspaper with news about the Summerset Village area, and featuring some Enchancian and world news as well. In the "Sofia the First" episode "Finding Clover", Sofia knew about Summerset Village, which would mean that Summerset Village is somewhere near Dunwitty.

 _ **The Tri-Kingdom Review:**_ a daily newspaper distributed in the Tri-Kingdom area, and featuring news from Enchancia, Tangu, and Weiling.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Cedric, Cleo, Echo, Hildegard, Jade, James, Jin, Jun, King Roland, Lucinda, Minimus, Prince Frederick, Ruby, Sofia, Suzette, Violet, and Zandar are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Amy and Kurt are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric".

Arnan, the snowy owl, is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". The owl didn't have a name, so I came up with the name Arnan for him (for those who are wondering, Arnan is a Hebrew name meaning "quick, joyful").

 _Avada Kedavra!_ , and Azkaban _,_ are from "Harry Potter".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand", "Through the Looking Back Glass", and "Too Cute to Spook".

Carla Delgado (now Rita Fernandez Iñarritu) and Victor Delgado are originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "King of the Carnaval", "Realm of the Jaguins", "The Jewel of Maru", "Royal Rivalry", "A Spy in the Palace", and "Rise of the Sorceress".

Chivalry: courtesy towards women.

Chrysta is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector", "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist", "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia", "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks", and "The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies".

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , while Jagger and Thunderbolt are characters created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ for use in _Jolly Roger Brat's_ stories. Creamy, Jagger, and Thunderbolt are used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Elena and Naomi are reoccurring characters seen in "Elena of Avalor".

 _Enchancia Today_ , _The Dunwitty Times_ , and _The Enchancia Times_ are the daily newspapers first introduced in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Amulet and the Anthem".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Fiero is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "Spellbound" and "Rise of the Sorceress".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Having Eleanor be the same Eleanor who is Head Regent of Warehouse Ten was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Jade and Jin developing a relationship was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Indigo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Marie Perkins, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Ornburgh: since Prince Frederick's kingdom was never officially given a name in "Sofia the First", I came up with the name of Ornburgh for it. In my "Sofia the First" stories, Ornburgh is a kingdom with German influences.

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor", and the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "Realm of the Jaguins", The Jewel of Maru", "Royal Rivalry", "A Spy in the Palace", "Science Unfair", and "Rise of the Sorceress".

Summerset Village is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Finding Clover".

The dialog from Smurf Village is from _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return To Smurf Village", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The flashback seen in this chapter is from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ "Pet Stories", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

The Order of the Wand is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Day of the Sorcerers".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene at Hexley Hall with Professor Silvia Sage announcing her marriage to Professor Yuki Moto was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the details about Amy and Kurt's involvement). I added in the part about Dorrie, Candice, and Abby being involved, and having the wedding at Enchancia Castle, to help round out that scene.

The scene at Royal Prep with Jade giving Jun and Jin each a gift was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Colette and Greylock battling was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Jade and company flying to Hexley Hall was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided most of the dialog for that scene).

The scene at Scarlett's palace with Faith singing was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene, as well as the song used in that scene).

The two scenes at Scarlett's palace with Carla were the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for those scenes).

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy, Jagger, Thunderbolt and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Marie Perkins, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Smurfs" and everything associated with it © Peyo, Hanna-Barbera Productions, SEPP International S.A., Lafig S.A., Warner Bros. Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Animation, and Columbia Pictures.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Eleanor Lewis, Hector, Jasper Lewis, Pepperton House, Prince Everett, _The Enchancia Financial Journal_ , the Gem of Shanobi _, The Summerset Village Gazette_ , and _The Tri-Kingdom Review_.


	3. Footsteps

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 3 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 3: Footsteps**

 **September 21, 1867**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Kingdom of Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, Elena, as well as Naomi Turner, walked into Scarlett's palace as Faith and Scarlett sat on their thrones before them. But the women from Avalor were shocked to see that their old enemy was standing by Faith's side in a Cinnibar maid's outfit.

"Carla?" Naomi asked as Rita sighed at that.

"I'm not Carla anymore. I'm Rita," Rita informed Naomi. "That name holds too many bad memories for me to continue using it."

"She speaks the truth," Faith stated. "Miss Rita Fernandez Iñarritu here is a completely different person than Carla Delgado ever was. That's why she decided to change her name to completely remove herself from her past."

"Anyway," Scarlett said to Elena and Naomi, "I've decided to invite you two here so you could spend a bit of time with Rita so you guys can make up for the past."

"You're certain?" Elena asked. "She did help bring back the woman who killed my parents."

"You're right," Rita admitted with a sigh. "I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"I trust you," Faith said, putting her hand on Rita's shoulder. "You have more than proven yourself to me. However, they're not going to be as easy to win over as I was."

At that moment, another maid walked up to Rita. "Some of the city children have arrived for the weekly story reading session."

"Ah, good!" Rita smiled, before turning to those gathered. "If you'll excuse me, this is something I look forward to."

As Rita walked away, Elena and Naomi looked dumbfounded.

"Rita is really quite good with children," Faith happily announced. "One Halloween, I had her pass out candy to the city children who visited the palace. She was really quite good at it, and got along well with the children. When my mother, Queen Scarlett, instituted a weekly story reading session for the local children, Rita jumped at the chance to be the storyteller."

"Carla, I mean Rita, doing something good?" Naomi questioned in an unbelieving manor.

"Why not see for yourself?" Faith suggested to Elena and Naomi.

"The three of you go ahead," Scarlett said as Colette walked up with some papers for Scarlett to sign.

Faith, Elena, and Naomi walked to the door of the room where Rita was happily talking to a group of sitting children.

"Good morning, children," Rita smiled. "Today, our book is a recommendation from Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune. In the 9th Century, in the Kingdom of Kippernium, there lived a girl who was named Jane Turnkey. She met and became friends with a huge dragon who was named, believe it or not, Dragon. This is one of their stories."

The children listened with great interest as Rita told how Jane and Dragon first met. As the story went along, some of the children asked questions, which Rita happily answered.

"I have to admit, she gets along well with the children," Elena remarked about Rita, impressed.

"They really like her," Faith commented. "Rita goes out of her way to pick stories that entertain the children, and as you can see, Rita also answers questions about the stories."

"I guess Rita has really changed," Naomi had to admit.

Meanwhile, in Enchancia, Lucinda was carrying out a royal duty at the headquarters of the Southern Border Guard. When Lucinda first became a princess, one of the titles she received was that of an honorary Captain in the Southern Border Guard. It was now time for Lucinda to officially meet the Southern Border Guard.

On the parade grounds of the Southern Border Guard, Lucinda sat on her flying horse, Thunderbolt. Lucinda was dressed in a dress uniform made up of a royal blue military tunic, royal blue dress pants, and black boots. As Lucinda sat on Thunderbolt, and saluted, a group of guards from the Southern Border Guard slowly rode past her on horseback, and returned the salute.

As this was taking place, there was, among the audience, a blond haired white woman by the name of Juliet Baring, who was currently serving as Lucinda's royal teacher.

"You're looking good so far," Juliet said of Lucinda, impressed. "Remember to stay facing the guards until they leave the parade grounds."

Lucinda continued to salute the guards. In a short while, the guards on horseback left the parade grounds, and Lucinda was free to ride away.

"That was excellent, Lucinda!" Juliet said to herself, pleased. "You presented yourself with honor, and stayed facing the guards until they left. Didn't want you making the mistake that Queen Victoria made, and turning your back on the guards. Now that would have been an unintentional insult."

Unknown to Lucinda, Juliet was in fact a time traveling Voyager in charge of maintaining royal history. Juliet was in reality Lady Diana who had actually not died in a car crash in Paris during 1997, but instead had been recruited into Voyager service.

As Lucinda rode into the Southern Border Guard stable, Diana was waiting for her.

"That was an excellent performance," Diana praised Lucinda. "You're progressing nicely as a princess."

"With your help," Lucinda smiled. "Your instruction has helped me so very much. I can never thank you enough."

"You're very welcome, Princess Lucinda," Diana smiled back. "I've taught you everything I can. Tonight, I'll be leaving."

"Will I ever see you again?" Lucinda asked.

"Of course you will," Diana happily responded. "I'll be dropping by from time to time. I want to see how you're progressing. I think you are destined for great things. You're going to make Enchancia proud."

Lucinda smiled at Diana's complement.

That night, at Enchancia Castle, Violet was in Diana's guest room helping Diana to depart.

"I want to thank you for helping to guide Lucinda into royalty," Violet gratefully said to Diana.

"It was my pleasure, Violet," Diana smiled. "Lucinda's a fine young woman."

"That she is," Violet agreed.

"I take it you, Dorrie, and Candice will keep an eye on her?" Diana asked.

"Oh, yes," Violet happily acknowledged. "With me as an undercover Voyager assigned to Enchancia Castle, and Dorrie and Candice being Auxiliary Voyagers, we'll make sure things stay on track."

"Well, then, it looks like everything is on track," Diana observed. "I must tell you, Dorrie and Candice do you proud."

"You are too kind, milady," Violet said with pride. "And, might I say, Tricia does you proud."

"Thank you, Violet," Diana said, pleased, upon hearing Violet's praise of Diana's fourteen-year-old adopted daughter.

"By the way, ma'am," Violet started. "I've always been curious. Why didn't Princess Sofia ever get any special guidance from you?"

"Oh, that's an easy one," Diana happily answered. "Sofia never needed it. She was always destined to be her own person, not to be changed."

"Of course," Violet agreed as Dorrie, Candice, and Tricia stepped into the room.

"Hi, Mom," Tricia smiled at Diana. "I was just saying my goodbyes to Dorrie and Candice."

"Well, time to be off," Diana said as she pulled out her silver Omni, the pocket watch shaped time travel device used by all Voyagers.

"Right," Tricia acknowledged as she pulled out her own silver Omni, and opened the cover. A green light then flashed on. "Green light. Everything is normal."

Diana and Tricia adjusted the dials on their Omnis, and each pressed a button on each of their Omnis. The two then disappeared into thin air.

"Safe journeys," Violet wished Diana and Tricia.

 **September 22, 1867**

It was a Sunday morning at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar. Faith went to Rita's room with a serious look on her face before she noticed Rita sporting a new hairstyle, making Rita look exactly like her disguise from when she freed Shuriki.

"Your Highness," Rita said with a smile.

"Looking good," Faith joked before Rita smiled.

"I figured it's not enough to change my name to Rita. I have to look like her too," Rita acknowledged before Faith got back to her serious look.

"So anyway. I was planning on visiting your father so we can get info on Shuriki's plans," Faith announced before Rita put her hand up.

"Victor Delgado is not my father. He's Carla's father," Rita announced as Faith nodded.

"Right. Anyway, I was thinking maybe you'd want to go, too," Faith suggested.

"Fine. I have a bone to pick with that guy anyway," Rita said with a serious look.

An hour later, a flying carriage carrying Faith and Rita landed at a prison on the Enchancia/Weiling border. This was the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals.

In a short while, Faith and Rita showed up outside Victor's cell with a glare.

"Princess Faith," Victor said with complete disinterest before he looked up to his daughter. "Carla."

That had struck a nerve somewhere in Rita as she suddenly grew angry at him.

"My name is not CARLA!" Rita shouted at Victor with absolute no regard for him. "That ship has sailed!"

"That's no way to talk to your father," Victor told her. That was a big mistake.

"You're not my father, Victor! You're Carla's father and she doesn't exist anymore! News flash! Everything that we ever did was your idea. I was just the sidekick who only stuck around because you were my father. I thought I didn't have a choice. Then when I was in disguise and was hanging out with Elena and Naomi, I realized that I do have a choice. And to my everlasting shame, I decided to team up with you anyway! Well guess what? I'm done with you. Working as a maid is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not giving it up for all the magic and power in the world! I'd rather be a servant for the rest of my life than spend one more minute working for you or Shuriki or anybody like you ever again!" She then drew in a few deep breaths before continuing. "And, boy, did it feel good to say that!"

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were doing some dusting in the Secret Library. As they were dusting, they came across the newest book in the library - a pink covered book titled "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia."

"Impressive," Dorrie remarked, looking at the book. "A book about all of our adventures, being magically written and updated all the time, which means it hasn't an ending per se."

"This is a nice treasure from our recent trip to Smurf Village," Candice smiled.

Dorrie and Candice stopped what they were doing, picked up the book, and started reading through it. As they read through it, the book suddenly glowed, then returned to normal. Writing then appeared on the page they were reading.

" _Welcome, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice,"_ the writing started. _"This is a special part of the book only visible to the two of you. This special part of the book chronicles your adventures as Auxiliary Voyagers. Please turn to page 375 to continue."_

"Whoa!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in awe as they went to page 375.

" _The adventures of Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, Auxiliary Voyagers,"_ the writing continued.

As Dorrie and Candice went through the adventures, they came across the time they had helped Walt Disney and his family to survive the Spanish Flu in 1918. They then came across other adventures as well, including Violet taking them to witness Lincoln's Gettysburg Address in 1863. The book then wrote a new line.

" _The adventure continues in 1910 Niagara Falls,"_ the writing revealed. _"Look behind you."_

The writing then disappeared as Dorrie and Candice looked behind them to see Violet standing there, smiling.

"Mom?" Dorrie and Candice asked, taken off guard at seeing Violet in the Secret Library.

"Well, you didn't think this place escaped my notice?" Violet happily asked as she hugged her daughters. "I _am_ the undercover Voyager assigned to Enchancia Castle, after all. That means knowing everything about the castle, including its secrets."

"We should have known," Dorrie acknowledged with a smile.

"A most impressive place," Violet smiled as she looked around, before turning back to Dorrie and Candice. "You two are aware this is your day off?"

"Yes," Candice acknowledged. "But, Dorrie and I were bored, and we thought we'd come down here and do some dusting."

"Well, I can't damn the two of you for your work ethic," Violet happily observed. "Since I have the day off as well, I had a lovely idea. How about we go on a time trip to Niagara Falls? I was thinking 1910 would be nice."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at each other, remembering what they had just read in the book.

 **May 10, 1910**

It was a late Tuesday morning in the City of Niagara Falls, New York. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had used their Omnis to travel there, and had just appeared out of thin air inside of an alley.

"Nobody around," Violet noted as she looked around. "We've best use our wands to transform our clothes into 1910 clothes."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice looked out onto a street where a number of people were passing by. After studying what women and girls were wearing, the three raised their wands, and transformed their clothes into what was acceptable female fashion in 1910 (blouses, and long skirts).

"Lets say we be off, then," Violet suggested to Dorrie and Candice as the three walked onto a sidewalk. "I thought we'd get some lunch first, then take in some of the sights."

"Where did you have in mind, Mom?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Well, there is the Falls Restaurant, or the International Hotel, or even the Cataract House," Violet started. "However, there is a lunch place on Second Street called Niagara Lunch which I've heard good things about."

"Then Niagara Lunch it is," Candice agreed.

It was a short walk to Second Street. In a short while, the three arrived at Niagara Lunch. It was an inviting restaurant with _Quick Lunch_ displayed on the window. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked in, and were greeted by a male waiter.

"Welcome, ladies," the waiter smiled. "Party of three?"

"Yes, my good man," Violet responded. "Myself, and my two daughters."

The waiter sat Violet, Dorrie, and Candice at a table, and gave each a menu.

"I'll have the beef stew, and a cup of coffee," Violet said to the waiter as she looked at the menu.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich, and a bottle of Coca-Cola," Candice said as she looked at the menu.

"And I'll have a corned beef sandwich, and a bottle of Coca-Cola," Dorrie said as she, too, looked at the menu.

"Very good," the waiter acknowledged. "And for dessert?"

"What do you think, girls?" Violet asked as she studied the menu. "Perhaps rice pudding?"

"Sounds good," Dorrie smiled.

"A fine choice," Candice agreed.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice enjoyed their meal, and had a pleasant conversation. Afterward, the three walked toward the corner of Second Street and Falls Street.

"Candice and I were here in Niagara Falls with The Doctor once," Dorrie revealed to Violet.

"Dorrie and I didn't exactly have time to sightsee," Candice added. "It was more of an emergency situation."

"Yes, I remember hearing about that," Violet remarked. "Well, then, let me give you the nickel tour as it were. That building over there is the Union Depot, the central railroad station here in Niagara Falls. Next to it, across Second Street, is the Imperial Hotel. The hotel at the back of the Imperial is the Temperance House. And, if you look across Falls Street, there is the Gluck Building, housing a number of offices."

Dorrie and Candice looked at the grand buildings in awe.

"Here comes a trolley, girls," Violet announced as a trolley approached. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice climbed aboard as it approached. As the three sat down, Dorrie and Candice looked around as the trolley made its way down Falls Street. The street was busy with activity, with a number of people walking in and out of the many businesses that lined Falls Street. As the trolley moved down the street, Dorrie and Candice's attention was drawn to two large buildings next to each other.

"What are those buildings?" Candice asked Violet.

"The first building is the International Hotel," Violet answered. "Its one of the finest hotels in Niagara Falls, compared to the Cataract House, that is."

"And the other building?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"That's the International Theater," Violet responded. "It features vaudeville, band concerts, and plays, among other things."

The trolley then turned a corner, and started down a street called Riverway which was also home to a number of businesses.

"This is our stop," Violet announced as she, Dorrie, and Candice climbed off the trolley. The three then walked across the street, and entered the grounds of Prospect Park. The park was the gateway for seeing the American, Bridal Veil, and Horseshoe Falls.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice took a short walk over to a metal railing where the American, Bridal Veil, and Horseshoe Falls were visible.

"Wow!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

"Impressive!" Candice exclaimed, also in awe.

"I see there are drivers and carriages for hire over there," Violet pointed out. "Lets hire a driver and carriage and take a ride over to Goat Island. We can get good views of the Horseshoe Falls from the island."

The three climbed aboard a carriage, and its driver and horses drove them across a bridge to Goat Island. Once on the island, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice rode to Terrapin Point where they got a close up look at the Horseshoe Falls. After dismissing the driver and carriage, they walked toward the other side of the island.

"I have a special surprise for you," Violet announced to Dorrie and Candice as they started down a flight of steps. "We're going down to the bottom of the falls via the Biddle Staircase."

"The Biddle Staircase?" Candice asked, curious.

"A wooden tower with an iron staircase," Violet answered. "It was built in 1827 by Nicholas Biddle."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, and arrived at the upper entrance of the Biddle Staircase.

"Lets make our way down," Violet suggested as they entered the wooden tower, and made their way downward. As they went downward, using the iron staircase in the tower, there were small viewing portals along the way to allow visitors to view the outside from various heights. In a short while, they reached the bottom, and started walking along a path which led to the bottom of the Horseshoe Falls.

"This is so beautiful!" Dorrie gasped in amazement.

"Wonderful!" Candice said, impressed.

"In our dimension, this area is part of the Kingdom of Niasia," Dorrie remarked. "I had always wanted to go there and see the famous falls, and now I'm here seeing them. Thank you, Mom."

"This is a trip Dorrie and I will always remember," Candice smiled.

"You're very welcome," Violet happily acknowledged as she hugged her two teenage daughters, then looked around. "We're alone right now. I think this is as good a time as any to return home."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their Omnis, opened the covers, and adjusted the dials. They then pressed a button on each Omni, and disappeared into thin air, ending a wonderful excursion that would be remembered always.

 **September 28, 1867**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Village of Dunwitty. Inside of a meeting room above one of the businesses, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Amber, James, and Indigo were gathered.

"It's nice that Daddy has this meeting room set aside for village business," Fifteen-year-old Amber smiled.

"And it's nice that Dad gave us permission to use it when we need to," Fourteen-year-old Sofia smiled back, before turning to fourteen-year-old Dorrie and fourteen-year-old Candice. "Dorrie, Candice - the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Sofia," Dorrie responded. "Our Crimson Force unit here in Dunwitty has grown a bit with the addition of Prince James and Princess Amber."

Amber, and fifteen-year-old James, smiled as they thought back to their recent adventure connected to Smurf Village.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Amber and James," Faith said, "you are both hereby invited to join Crimson Force."_

 _"Thanks, Faith!" Amber and James exclaimed._

 _Lucinda turned to Danika._

 _"So, Nika," Lucinda asked, "how did your organization come to be, what is the Sapphire Agency, and what exactly do the members of the Sapphire Agency do?"_

 _"Well, we do the same things that Crimson Force does," Danika explained, "but our jurisdiction covers more than just keeping our eyes on the magical community and sending magical criminals where they belong."_

 _"How so?" Lucinda asked Danika._

 _"The Sapphire Agency handles magical cases not just in this dimension," Faith revealed, "but in the other dimension as well."_

 _"So, Faith asked me to create my own task force to keep an eye on sorcerers like Gargamel ... evil sorcerers from the other dimension," Danika explained to Lucinda._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"With this, the first official meeting of our Crimson Force unit in Dunwitty is called to order," Candice announced.

"Our first order of business is to introduce a new member of our unit," Dorrie said as she stepped forward, and motioned somebody to come in. "Our newest member is ... Matilda Honey."

Fourteen-year-old Matilda walked into the meeting room, as everybody smiled.

"Welcome to Crimson Force, girl!" fourteen-year-old Indigo gleefully said to Matilda.

"Nice to have you here, Matilda," fourteen-year-old Lucinda smiled as she shook Matilda's hand.

"As you already know, Sofia has the ability to move things with her mind," Candice pointed out. "Faith thought it would be wise to have another such person in our unit, so we contacted Matilda, who agreed to join."

At that point, Dorrie poured some fruit juice into glasses, and then passed out the glasses to those present.

"A toast," Dorrie started as she raised her glass. "To Matilda Honey, the newest member of our unit."

"To Matilda Honey," everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"Thank you," Matilda gratefully said. "It's an honor to be here."

Meanwhile, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Faith and Rita were meeting.

"Me jumping down my father's throat last Sunday didn't help matters," Rita apologized to Faith. "He clammed up, and didn't give us any information about Shuriki."

"I wasn't expecting him to," Faith revealed.

"What?!" Rita asked in shock. "Then why did we go?"

"Because I knew you needed closure," Faith gently explained as she held Rita's hand. "I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get that closure."

"You did that? For me?" Rita wanted to know.

"Yes," Faith smiled. "I wanted to release that weight from you. Now you can move on, free of that weight, free of that pain. Consider this the beginning of a new life for you."

"Thank you," Rita said, gratefully. "Thank you so very much."

"By the way, Elena and Naomi have expressed an interest in spending more time with you," Faith announced. "From what they saw last week, they were impressed with the new person you've become. What shall I tell them?"

"That I'd like to spend more time with them as well," Rita happily answered.

"Then I'll make the arrangements," Faith acknowledged.

 **That night**

At Enchancia Castle, Sofia was walking to her room when she came across James.

"Sofia," James started. "Thank you for telling me about the Secret Library. I promise to keep the library a secret."

"You're welcome, James," Sofia smiled. "And thank you for keeping the library secret."

"I realize I'm not a Protector," James admitted. "I'm touched that you trusted me with such a secret."

"Well, you are my brother," Sofia pointed out. "You'd find out about the library sooner or later. I wanted to be up front with you. As for you not being a Protector, I could pull strings to get you trained."

"As inviting an offer as that is, I'll have to pass," James said with a smile. "I'm already heavily involved in training to be a knight."

"And a good knight you'll be," Sofia happily acknowledged. "I've best be getting to bed."

"Me as well," James agreed. "Good night, Sofia."

"Good night, James," Sofia smiled as she and James walked into their bedrooms.

Meanwhile, on the Horrid Hills overlooking the castle, a giant black male snake was watching the castle. Floating next to him were a number of identical black blobs with orange eyes and orange mouths.

"Go my Gloomies!" the snake ordered. "Scout the castle, and report back to me!"

As the black blobs flew off toward the castle, the snake watched.

" _I'm back!"_ the snake thought to himself with an evil grin. _"It's time to restart this game!"_

(End of Chapter 3).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we look at the Voyager Omni currently being used by Voyagers such as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

A model 320 Omni is now in standard use which allows the user to travel to any point in time (basically from the beginning of time to the end of time, with no restrictions as was the case with Phineas Bogg's model 313 Omni seen in "Voyagers!"). For the model 320 Omni, there are different designations. There is the 320-G (a gold model used by standard Voyagers), and there is the 320-S (a silver model used by supervisors, undercover Voyagers such as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, as well as specialty Voyagers such as Juliet/Diana and Tricia).

The model 320 Omni, unlike earlier models, no longer drops the user out of the sky, but instead has the user appear out of thin air. The model 320 Omni also has a feature called a _60 second time freeze_. When engaged, the feature allows the user to freeze time around the user for 60 seconds, allowing the user a quick means of escape from dangerous situations when needed.

The model 320 Omni allows travel between both dimensions on Earth. Each model 320 Omni is also genetically bonded to its owner (which means that the particular Omni will only work for its owner, with the owner's DNA literally acting as a key which _unlocks_ the Omni. If anybody other than the owner tried to use the Omni, it would not work - a handy security feature in case the Omni fell into the wrong hands).

The Voyager guidebook also changed by the time the model 320 Omni came about. The guidebook is no longer a book with pages, but is instead a small computerized piece of equipment (about the size of a 23rd Century "Star Trek" tricorder) which contains the entire history of the Earth available for fast access. The new guidebook plugs into an Omni by way of a patch cord, and gives an immediate readout about what is wrong with the time line, and how to repair it. Like the model 320 Omni, each computerized guidebook is also genetically bonded to its owner to keep the information from falling into the wrong hands (for example, in "Back to the Future 2", we all remember the damage that Biff did by getting his hands on a sports almanac from the early 21st Century).

 **Author's notes**

Amber, James, Lucinda, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Auxiliary Voyagers: an Auxiliary Voyager is a Voyager still in training, but who has been trained enough and trusted enough to be able to help regular Voyagers when needed. Each Auxiliary Voyager is also trusted enough to have his or her own Omni, and his or her own electronic guidebook.

" _Candice and I were here in Niagara Falls with The Doctor once," Dorrie revealed to Violet_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 39 of my story "Dorrie".

Carla Delgado (now Rita Fernandez Iñarritu) and Victor Delgado are originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "King of the Carnaval", "Realm of the Jaguins", "The Jewel of Maru", "Royal Rivalry", "A Spy in the Palace", "Rise of the Sorceress", and "The Scepter of Night".

Danika Knight-Cook is a character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Dorrie and Candice helping Walt Disney and his family to survive the Spanish Flu in 1918 is from Chapter 36 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Elena and Naomi are reoccurring characters seen in "Elena of Avalor".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about the Kingdom of Niasia, see my story "Flashbacks".

" _Good morning, children," Rita smiled. "Today, our book is a recommendation from Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune. In the 9th Century, in the Kingdom of Kippernium, there lived a girl who was named Jane Turnkey. She met and became friends with a huge dragon who was named, believe it or not, Dragon. This is one of their stories"_ \- readers of my story "Dorrie" will remember that Violet read this same book to Dorrie in Chapter 1.

Having Amber and James become members of Crimson Force was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Indigo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the _Matilda_ children's book and movie. The Matilda seen here has also been seen in my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two". I realize that in the _Matilda_ children's book, Matilda started losing her powers as she grew older. However, the version of Matilda seen here is a different version of Matilda who still has her powers, and will continue to have her powers even as she grows older.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Sofia being able to move things with her mind goes back to Chapter 12 of my story "Dorrie".

" _That was excellent, Lucinda!" Juliet said to herself, pleased. "You presented yourself with honor, and stayed facing the guards until they left. Didn't want you making the mistake that Queen Victoria made, and turning your back on the guards. Now that would have been an unintentional insult"_ \- this is a reference to behind-the-scenes events mentioned in Episode 1 ("Doll 123") of "Victoria".

The Biddle Staircase, Cataract House, Falls Restaurant, Gluck Building, Imperial Hotel, International Hotel, International Theater, Niagara Lunch, Temperance House, and the Union Depot were all locations that existed in Niagara Falls, New York around 1910. The Biddle Staircase was torn down in the late 1920s when elevators to the bottom of the falls were constructed. Riverway ceased to exist in the late 1940s when the Niagara Reservation State Park (formally Prospect Park) expanded. Meanwhile, Falls Street and the nearby area greatly changed in the late 1960s and early 1970s as a result of urban renewal when many old buildings were torn down and replaced with newer structures. Railroad travel in and out of the city is still available, but now operates out of a new station on Main Street.

The Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals is an original location created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for this story.

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who".

The flashback scene in this chapter is from _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return to Smurf Village", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The food and drink that Violet, Dorrie, and Candice enjoy at Niagara Lunch are typical lunch items that were available in restaurants around 1910.

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Horrid Hills are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Great Aunt-Venture".

The pink covered book "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" is from _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return to Smurf Village", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Sapphire Agency is an original organization created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return to Smurf Village", and for this story as well.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Faith, Carla (now Rita), and Victor at Blackthorn Prison was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for the scene).

The snake and Gloomies seen in this chapter are earlier versions of the snake and Gloomies seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince". Readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that the snake aligned himself with Cedric for a number of years.

Thunderbolt is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ for use in _Jolly Roger Brat_ _'s_ stories. Thunderbolt is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

 _Unknown to Lucinda, Juliet was in fact a time traveling Voyager in charge of maintaining royal history. Juliet was in reality Lady Diana who had actually not died in a car crash in Paris during 1997, but instead had been recruited into Voyager service_ \- for more about Juliet/Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Vaudeville: variety shows with songs and comic acts.

Violet taking Dorrie and Candice to witness Lincoln's Gettysburg Address in 1863 was never written about in "Dorrie" or "Dorrie: Book Two". This is something I came up with for this chapter of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

"Back to the Future 2" and everything associated with it © Universal Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment.

Danika Knight-Cook and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Jane and the Dragon" and everything associated with it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Smurfs" and everything associated with it © Peyo, Hanna-Barbera Productions, SEPP International S.A., Lafig S.A., Warner Bros. Television Distribution, Sony Pictures Animation, and Columbia Pictures.

Thunderbolt and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Victoria" and everything associated with it © Mammoth Screen, and ITV.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Tricia, the Kingdom of Niasia, the meeting room in Dunwitty, and the model 320 Omni (plus computerized guidebook) .


	4. A Weekend in October

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 4 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a modified version of "The Greatest Show" from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 4: A Weekend in October**

 **October 5, 1867**

It was a Saturday morning in Dunwitty. Lucinda walked up to the house where she had lived before she lost her birth parents and was then adopted by King Roland and Queen Miranda. Lucinda took a few moments to look at the house, then she walked up the front stairs and knocked on the door. A woman wearing a witches' outfit answered the door.

"Ah! Princess Lucinda! What a wonderful surprise!" the woman said as she greeted Lucinda. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Vanoor," Lucinda replied as she walked through the door. "How are you, your husband, and your daughter settling in?"

"Very nicely," Mrs. Vanoor answered. "It's a lovely home. Thank you for selling it to us."

"My pleasure," Lucinda said smiling. "And how are you settling into Dunwitty?"

"It's a nice village," Mrs. Vanoor replied. "The people here are so very nice, and they've made us feel right at home."

"That's nice to hear, Mrs. Vanoor," Lucinda happily commented.

At that point, a well dressed man walked into the room.

"Do we have a guest, Arabelle?" the man asked Mrs. Vanoor.

"Yes, Jerrick," Mrs. Vanoor answered. "It's Princess Lucinda come to see how we're settling in."

"Ah! Princess! It's nice to have you visit," Jerrick smiled at Lucinda.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Vanoor," Lucinda responded.

Then, an eight-year-old girl, also wearing a witches' outfit, came into the room.

"Cayley, look who came to visit," Mrs. Vanoor said to the girl. "It's Princess Lucinda!"

"Welcome, Princess," Cayley said to Lucinda.

"Hello, Cayley," Lucinda replied. "Settling in okay?"

"Oh, yes!" Cayley answered. "And I've already made some friends here."

"Oh! That's wonderful, Cayley!" Lucinda responded, pleased.

"Cayley," Mr. Vanoor said in a gentle tone of voice. "How about you go out and play with your new friends?"

"Yes, Dad," Cayley acknowledged. "Nice seeing you, Princess Lucinda." Cayley then went out the front door of the house.

"Arabelle?" Mr. Vanoor asked Mrs. Vanoor. "Should we ask the Princess about what we were discussing earlier?"

Mrs. Vanoor nodded her head yes.

"Princess," Mr. Vanoor started. "Since I'm a warlock, and my wife is a witch, we are of course teaching our daughter how to use her magical abilities. However, we are also teaching her how to sometimes live without magic. We would like her to know what is it like to make friends, to have fun, to do the things that a regular little girl would do."

"I understand completely," Lucinda acknowledged. "As a witch myself, I'm a firm believer of balancing magic with a normal life, especially where children are involved."

"We were wondering, Princess?" Mrs. Vanoor started. "Are there any activities in Dunwitty in which Cayley could take part as any other girl could?"

"What does she like to do?" Lucinda asked.

"Cayley likes the outdoors very much," Mrs. Vanoor answered. "She also likes to learn new things. You should see her go through books - history, maps, even art. She also likes to build crafts with her own two hands, such as bird houses made out of sticks."

"I believe I know someplace where Cayley might fit it nicely," Lucinda smiled. "I think she would make a good Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Mr. Vanoor asked.

"The Buttercups are a group of girls Cayley's age who, under the leadership of a woman, take nature walks, learn about various things, and make arts and crafts," Lucinda answered. "When I was Cayley's age, I was a Buttercup, and I enjoyed it very much."

"But would Cayley, being a young witch, be allowed in?" Mrs. Vanoor asked.

"Here is what happened with me," Lucinda started. "I wanted to be a Buttercup, so my birth parents and I saw Mrs. Hanshaw, the local troop leader. She was very nice and understanding, and when I told her I wanted to participate without using magic, that was good enough for her."

Lucinda then pulled out a small pen and small pad of paper. "I'm writing down Mrs. Hanshaw's address here in Dunwitty - she's still the local troop leader. Tell her what you told me, and I'm sure she'll let Cayley in. And please feel free to mention my name."

"Thank you, Princess," Mrs. Vanoor said as she took the information from Lucinda.

At that point, Cayley ran into the housed with a smile.

"Mom! Dad!" Cayley exclaimed, happy and excited. "There's a show coming to Dunwitty tonight. It's going to have performing animals, magic acts, music, and dancing."

"Ah!" Lucinda smiled. "You're talking about the Dunwitty Spectacular. It's something that my friends Dorrie, Candice, and Calista have been planning. We went through so much pain with the illness this summer. This is a way of bringing some happiness back to Dunwitty."

"Can we go?" Cayley asked her parents, hopeful.

"I don't see why not?" Cayley's father smiled.

 **That night**

At the fairgrounds in Dunwitty, it was early evening, and people were sitting on benches inside of a huge big top tent waiting for the beginning of the Dunwitty Spectacular. A huge cloud of fog suddenly appeared. Then, out of the fog, Dorrie stepped out wearing a red ring mistress outfit and a top hat as music filled the air.

(Chorus) _**"Whoa!"**_

(Dorrie) _**"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for."**_

(Chorus) _**"Whoa!"**_

(Dorrie) _**"Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor."**_

(Chorus) _**"Whoa!"**_

(Dorrie) _**"And buried in your bones, there's an ache that you can't ignore. Taking your breath, stealing your mind. And all that was real is left behind."**_

Candice, and eleven-year-old Calista, then stepped out of the fog, with Candice wearing a blue ring mistress outfit and Calista wearing a green ring mistress outfit as they started dancing along in the fog. At that same moment, a now fifteen-year-old Jade appeared riding a prancing flying horse, and 22-year-old Danika appeared riding Mazzimo who was also prancing.

(Dorrie) _**"Don't fight it, it's coming for you running at you. It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer? Just surrender cause you feel the feeling taking over. It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open. It's the preacher in the pulpit and you find propulsion. There's something breaking at the brick of every wall that you know."**_

Then, the lights came on revealing a massive ensemble of performers behind Dorrie, Candice, Calista, Jade, and Danika as they all started singing together.

(Dorrie) _**"So tell me, do you wanna go?"**_

(All) _**"Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you (Oh! This is the greatest show!). We light it up, we won't come down. And the world can't stop us now. Watching it come true, it's taking over you. Oh! This is the greatest show!"**_

The ensemble of performers started dancing, while various circus acts took place in the background. In the air, Amber was swinging on a rope. Dorrie handed her top hat to an elephant, who in turn handed it to Amber, who then dropped the top hat to the performers below who passed it among themselves.

(Dorrie) _ **"It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be."**_

(Candice) _**"This is where you wanna be."**_

(All) _ **"When it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won't come down. And the world can't stop us now. Watching it come true, it's taking over you."**_

Dorrie and Candice then motioned Calista to come forward, as Amber swung down from the rope and stood next to Calista.

(Calista) _**"This is the greatest show!"**_

(Calista and Amber) _**"When it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won't come down. And the world can't stop us now. We're watching it come true, it's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show!"**_

(Calista and Amber) _**"'Cause everything you want is right in front of you. And you see the impossible is coming true. And the world can't stop us now. Yeah!"**_

(All) _**"This is the greatest show (Oh!). This is the greatest show!"**_

The audience got up onto its feet, and started applauding wildly for a long time. Off to the side, Dorrie and Candice were so very happy that the opening number was a huge success. At one point, tears of happiness formed in Dorrie and Candice's eyes. The two then walked up to Calista, Amber, and the group of performers.

"Thank you!" Dorrie exclaimed gratefully to the audience.

"Yes, thank you!" Candice added, excited.

"Candice, Calista, and I, as the royal magicians of Enchancia, want to welcome you to the Dunwitty Spectacular," Dorrie announced.

"Dorrie, Calista, and I, when approached by King Roland to put on a show that would lift everyone's spirits after the recent illness that hit Enchancia, came up with this," Candice added.

Calista then stepped forward. "We lost many good people when the illness struck. We remember them tonight. We also remember that in the end, we won against the illness. This is our night. Dunwitty wins. Enchancia wins. We all win!"

The audience cheered in approval.

"King Roland. Queen Miranda. Royal family. The people of Dunwitty. The people of Enchancia. We give you the Dunwitty Spectacular," Dorrie said as she opened the show. "Enjoy the wonderment."

The night was filled with spectacular entertainment. There were animal acts, magic acts, and acrobat performances. As the show was wrapping up, the Golden Wing Circus entertained the audience with a wonderful circus performance. It was a night that would be remembered for a very long time.

As King Roland and the royal family were starting to board their carriage, Sofia and Lucinda walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Dorrie, Candice," Sofia started. "That was a wonderful show."

"We all needed that," Lucinda smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Dorrie smiled.

"In the morning, please meet Lucinda and me in the Secret Library," Sofia requested of Dorrie and Candice. "We have something to discuss with the two of you."

"Alright," Candice agreed, a bit puzzled.

 **October 6, 1867**

That morning, in the Secret Library, Dorrie and Candice stood waiting for Sofia and Lucinda to arrive. In a few minutes, Sofia and Lucinda appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah! Good! The two of you are here," Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"What is this all about?" Dorrie inquired.

"Well, the truth is," Lucinda started, "the four of us have something in common. The four of us know The Doctor."

"You know about ... The Doctor?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"I've known him for a while now," Lucinda revealed. "He showed up in Dunwitty yesterday, and I introduced Sofia to him."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was early afternoon the previous day in Dunwitty. Sofia was walking down a street when she saw something she had not seen before - a tall blue_ _box made out of wood. Sofia walked a little closer to get a better look. The box had two doors, with each door having six very small windows. Looking up at the top of the box, Sofia noticed there was some writing on the box._

" _Police ... Box?" Sofia thought to herself. "What's a Police Box?"_

 _At that point, Lucinda walked up to Sofia._

" _Hello, Sofia!" Lucinda cheerfully said._

" _Hello, Lucinda," Sofia answered. "Have you seen this?" Sofia asked as she pointed out the blue box._

" _Ah!" Lucinda replied. "The Doctor's back!"_

" _The ... Doctor?" Sofia asked._

" _He visits Enchancia every so often," Lucinda started. "He's a Time Lord, and that's his vessel - the Tardis."_

 _"It doesn't look big enough to be a vessel," Sofia observed._

" _Would you believe it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?" Lucinda asked Sofia._

" _Your kidding, Lucinda? Right?" Sofia questioned._

" _Nope," Lucinda replied with a smile._

 _At that point, a tall skinny man and a red haired woman approached._

" _Ah!" the man said as he noticed Sofia and Lucinda. "Princesses."_

" _Who?" the red haired woman asked._

" _Oh! My manners, Pond," the man started. "These are their Royal Highnesses, Princesses Lucinda and Sofia of Enchancia. The Princesses are also the Official Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia."_

 _The man then looked at Sofia and Lucinda. "And this is my traveling companion, Amy Pond. And I'm The Doctor, although you, Lucinda, already knew that."_

" _Nice to see you again, Doctor," Lucinda responded. "It's been what? Two years?"_

" _More or less," The Doctor replied. "Had to drop by to get the Tardis recharged. All the magical energy that exists in Enchancia makes a great power source. And I see you're now a member of the royal family, Lucinda."_

" _Yes," Lucinda answered as she looked at Sofia."Sofia, The Doctor. Doctor, my sister Sofia."_

" _Nice to meet you, Sofia," The Doctor said._

" _Same here," Sofia replied._

" _Amy and I were just about to leave," The Doctor announced. "How would you two like to take a trip?"_

" _You'll love this, Sofia!" Lucinda said, excited._

" _We do have to be at dinner at Ruby's house in a few hours," Sofia remarked._

" _No problem!" Lucinda responded. "We can take a trip and come back just a few moments after we left!"_

" _That's absolutely right!" The Doctor said to Sofia._

" _I've done this once before, Sofia," Lucinda added. "This is something you'll treasure forever."_

" _In that case, let's go for it!" Sofia agreed._

 _The Doctor and Amy walked into the Tardis, followed by Lucinda and Sofia._

" _Oh, my!" Sofia said as she walked into the Tardis. "It is bigger on the inside ..."_

 _Everybody inside the Tardis smiled._

 _The Tardis then vanished only to reappear a few moments later._

" _It was a wonderful few weeks," Sofia said as she and Lucinda walked out of the Tardis. "Thank you, Doctor."_

" _Anytime, Princesses," The Doctor replied from inside the Tardis. The Tardis then vanished._

" _That was enjoyable," Sofia commented to Lucinda. "And I had no idea there were inhabited worlds out there in space."_

" _I enjoyed it too," Lucinda replied._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Well, an earlier version of our Doctor," Dorrie remarked, impressed.

"An earlier version?" Lucinda asked.

"Amy Pond hasn't been a companion of our Doctor for a while now," Candice explained.

"Imagine my surprise when The Doctor said the two of you occasionally travel with him," Lucinda remarked to Dorrie and Candice.

"We've known The Doctor on and off for a while now," Candice confessed.

"What exactly did The Doctor tell you about us?" Dorrie asked Lucinda.

"That you got him out of a jam once," Lucinda answered. "And, as a result of that, yours and Candice's amulets allow you to fly the Tardis."

"Did The Doctor say anything else about us?" Candice asked.

"Not really," Sofia admitted.

" _Thank God!"_ Dorrie thought to herself in relief. _"Sofia and Lucinda don't know Mom is a Voyager, and that Candice and I know about it."_

"Sofia and I just wanted to let you know that we all know The Doctor," Lucinda smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "That could come in handy at some point."

"Agreed," Dorrie acknowledged.

 **That afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were in the castle gardens. The royal family had opted to go on a Sunday carriage ride, and most of the servants had opted to spend the afternoon in the village. As Dorrie and Candice sat admiring the gardens, they heard a familiar whirling noise. They looked to their side to see The Doctor's Tardis materialize next to them. A tall skinny man walked out of the Tardis. It was Dorrie and Candice's Doctor.

"Doctor!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed as they raced over to The Doctor, and the three hugged.

"It's wonderful to see you two again," The Doctor smiled. "And, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" Dorrie asked, puzzled.

"On the two of you becoming Auxiliary Voyagers," The Doctor revealed to Dorrie and Candice.

"About that," Dorrie started, "thank you for not telling Lucinda and Sofia about Mom being a Voyager, and that Candice and I know about Voyagers."

"Well, it's not time for Lucinda and Sofia to know," The Doctor responded. "We have to keep the time line in order."

Dorrie and Candice smiled in agreement.

"I do have a beef with the two of you, however," The Doctor said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Doctor?" Candice asked, worried.

"How come you never told me that Lady Diana didn't actually die, and is now a Voyager?" The Doctor asked Dorrie and Candice.

"Sorry, Doctor," Dorrie apologized. "It was privileged information."

"I understand," The Doctor acknowledged. "Rules, and all that."

"How did you find out about her?" Candice asked, curious.

"Thanks to that great galactic troublemaker, Q," The Doctor answered.

"Q?!" Dorrie exclaimed in disgust. "Now what did he do?!"

"He decided to crash Queen Victoria's pre-coronation party," The Doctor explained. "Voyager Command sent Diana and Tricia to investigate, I happened to be there as well, and that's how I found out."

"Wait a minute!" Candice exclaimed, remembering something. "Didn't you encounter an older Queen Victoria, with all that business involving werewolves?"

"Ah, yes," The Doctor admitted. "But that was during an earlier regeneration of mine where I looked completely different. Plus, with the younger Victoria, I used my John Smith alias. Everything worked out in the end, time line speaking."

"So, what happened with Q?" Dorrie asked, interested.

"He crashed the party," The Doctor started. "Luckily, he didn't reveal who he really was. But he changed his appearance, danced with Victoria, and got a little touchy feely if you know what I mean. He got escorted out, and that was that."

"So, Doctor?" Candice started. "Is it true they used tarrow candles at that party?"

"Oh, yes," The Doctor answered as he wrinkled his nose. "They dripped all over the place - on the carpets, on people's shoulders, in people's drinks."

"Lets just say it wasn't a shining moment and leave it at that," a woman's voice came from the Tardis. Dorrie and Candice recognized the voice.

From the Tardis stepped ... Diana, along with fourteen-year-old Tricia.

"Well, this is a surprise," Dorrie smiled.

"It was an opportunity too good to pass up," Diana smiled back. "Tricia and I could use a vacation from work."

"And, how often do people get invited to travel with The Doctor?" Tricia asked.

"Good point," Candice agreed.

"You do realize that now that the two of you are companions of The Doctor, you've got that whole U.N.I.T. hero worship thing going on now?" Dorrie pointed out to Diana and Tricia.

"Well, U.N.I.T. already knows about me and Tricia," Diana revealed. "Not as companions of The Doctor, but as Voyagers."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was the year 2018 in London, England. Diana and Tricia had been brought by armed soldiers to a mysterious outpost located within the city. Diana beforehand had used a small device implanted inside of her to change her appearance, so her captors did not know who she really was. As Diana and Tricia stood there, surrounded by soldiers, a woman walked into the room._

" _Good morning," the woman started. "Normally, we don't just snatch people off the street, but when the mysterious Juliet Baring shows up in our jurisdiction, it's an opportunity too good to pass up."_

" _Who are you?" Diana wanted to know._

" _I'm Kate Stewart,_ _Chief Scientific Officer, Unified Intelligence Taskforce," the woman introduced herself. "Excuse me, but your voice is familiar."_

" _I can assure you that we've never met before," Diana pointed out._

" _And who's the girl?" Kate asked, looking at Tricia._

" _My daughter, Tricia," Diana answered._

 _Kate dismissed all but two of the soldiers, then offered Diana and Tricia chairs to sit on._

" _Lets be frank, shall we?" Kate said to Diana. "We have historical references about you going back hundreds of years. Now, you show up here in 2018. Are you some kind of time traveler?"_

" _I hope you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Diana chuckled._

" _Oh, you'd be surprised what we've encountered," Kate revealed. "This is an opportunity for us to find out more about you."_

" _We're just tourists," Diana explained._

" _With strange pocket watch devices," Kate said as she produced Diana and Tricia's Omnis which the soldiers had confiscated. "Now who are you?"_

" _Mom," Tricia said to Diana, "what do you owe this time period?"_

" _So, you are time travelers!" Kate exclaimed. "Again, I ask - who are you?"_

" _What do we do now?" Tricia asked Diana, not knowing what to do._

" _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound," Diana responded, before turning to Kate. "I'm not sure you're ready to know who I really am. And, what about your two soldiers here?"_

" _We know how to keep secrets, should the situation warrant it," Kate responded._

" _Very well," Diana relented. "I suggest you sit down, however."_

" _I'll stand, thank you," Kate said as Diana stood up._

 _Diana concentrated, and her current appearance as a white woman with brown hair suddenly changed as Diana returned to her normal appearance. Kate gasped in shock. The two soldiers looked at each each other, dumbfounded, then saluted at Diana._

" _My God!" Kate exclaimed, taken off guard. "Princess Diana?"_

" _You know I no longer go by that title," Diana pointed out._

" _I don't care," Kate started. "You'll always be Princess Diana to me."_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"So, what happened next?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"I explained that Tricia and I were Voyagers," Diana answered. "I managed to swear U.N.I.T. to secrecy, and get our Omnis back, although a transcript of the interview is now in the U.N.I.T. Black Vault."

"Ah, yes," The Doctor remembered. "U.N.I.T.'s stash of ultra top secret information and artifacts. A little like Warehouse Ten here in Enchancia, only on a much smaller scale."

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads in understanding.

"Where's everybody else?" Diana asked as she looked around.

"The royal family took a carriage ride, and most of the servants went into the village for the afternoon," Candice answered.

"Well then, since we're alone, I can reveal something to you," Diana started, looking at Dorrie and Candice. "You should know that Sofia and Lucinda will be receiving an invitation to become Voyagers when they turn seventeen. Their occasional trips with The Doctor will prepare them for that."

"Well, that's something to look forward to," Dorrie smiled.

"Also, at that time, I'll pop in and reveal to them who I really am," Diana added.

"Well, we've best be off," The Doctor said to Diana and Tricia, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. "The two of you are invited to come along. I can bring you back here just a few minutes after we leave."

"Sounds inviting," Candice said, interested. "Where are we going?"

"Barcelona," The Doctor responded.

"A trip to Spain sounds good," Dorrie remarked.

"Not the city," The Doctor corrected. "We're going to the planet Barcelona. A fun place with plenty to see and do. Coming?"

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads yes as they, Diana, Tricia, and The Doctor walked into the Tardis. The Tardis door closed, and in a few seconds the Tardis dematerialized into thin air.

Meanwhile, in a forest in Enchancia, the snake looked upon a large house in the middle of the forest.

"That house contains a portal that leads to another dimension," the snake remarked to a group of Gloomies who were with him. "From what I've found out, that house is the property of the Sapphire Agency, who controls such portals in this dimension. If we could gain access to the portal in that house, we'd have a whole new dimension to exploit."

The snake motioned the Gloomies to follow him. In a few minutes, the snake and the Gloomies managed to enter the house, but were stopped by two men.

"Halt!" one of the men ordered the snake and the Gloomies as the man raised a wand.

"Who are you, and what do you want here?!" the other man asked as he, too, raised a wand.

"Attack them!" the snake ordered the Gloomies. Before the two men could respond, the Gloomies overwhelmed the two men, rendering the two men unconscious.

The snake and the Gloomies then went through the house, and soon came across a large room where a portal to the other dimension existed. The portal was in the form of a huge boulder which had a large hole in it.

"The portal!" the snake said in victory. The snake then tried to go through the portal, but was thrown back by a magical force. "They've put a magical spell on the portal to prevent unauthorized people from using it. No matter. I can defeat it."

The snake mustered up all his power, and managed to crash through the spell protecting the portal. In a few moments, the snake and the Gloomies found themselves in the other dimension. The snake, however, had exhausted himself crashing through the spell protecting the portal, and collapsed unconscious on the ground.

A few hours later, the snake woke up. He looked around to see he was in a countryside setting. The snake then slithered over to a nearby stream. As the snake looked at his reflection in the water, he noticed that he had changed color ... from black to purple.

" _I've changed color!"_ the snake thought to himself, taken off guard. _"Crashing through that spell must have done something to me."_

The snake then felt his energy returning. After a short while, the snake discovered his energy was more powerful than it had ever been.

"There's something about this dimension that has increased my power level!" the snake boasted as the Gloomies appeared. "I'm going to like it here!"

(End of Chapter 4).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", since the snake is now in the other dimension, I thought it would be interesting to see what has been, and will be, happening there.

September 14, 1867: The first volume of _Das Kapital_ (later translated into English as _Capital_ ) is published by Karl Marx.

September 30, 1867: The United States takes control of Midway Island.

October 9, 1867: The Russians formally transfer Alaska to the United States. The United States had bought Alaska for $7.2 million in gold.

October 18, 1867: The rules for American football are formulated at a meeting in New York among delegates from Columbia, Rutgers, Princeton and Yale universities.

November 7, 1867: Marie Curie, Polish-born scientist, and recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry and physics, is born.

November 9, 1867: The last shōgun of Japan, Tokugawa Yoshinobu, tenders his resignation to Emperor Meiji.

November 12, 1867: Mount Vesuvius erupts.

December 2, 1867: In a New York City theater, English author Charles Dickens gives his first public reading in the United States.

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Jade, Lucinda, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Amy Pond and The Doctor are from "Doctor Who". The Doctor in this chapter is the Matt Smith Doctor. Dorrie and Candice have known the Matt Smith Doctor since Chapter 28 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

Auxiliary Voyagers: an Auxiliary Voyager is a Voyager still in training, but who has been trained enough and trusted enough to be able to help regular Voyagers when needed. Each Auxiliary Voyager is also trusted enough to have his or her own Omni, and his or her own electronic guidebook.

Barcelona is a planet mentioned in the "Doctor Who" episode "The Parting of the Ways".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand", "Through the Looking Back Glass", and "Too Cute to Spook".

Danika Knight-Cook is a character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

For more about Diana and her being a Voyager, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about Diana's adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Jade is now fifteen because _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and I recently came up with a birthday date for her: September 30th.

Kate Stewart is from the Matt Smith and Peter Capaldi episodes of "Doctor Who". Fans of classic "Doctor Who" will remember that Kate is the daughter of Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.

Lucinda has known The Doctor since Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses".

Mazzimo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Secret Library" and "Best in Air Show". Readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Danika and Mazzimo have a close friendship.

Omnis, Voyagers, and Voyager Command, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Q is originally from "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", and "Star Trek: Voyager".

Queen Victoria's pre-coronation party: this was featured in the first episode ("Doll 123") of "Victoria", including somebody getting touchy feely with young Victoria, and the tallow candles dripping all over the place.

The flashback seen in this chapter is originally a scene from my story "A Day in Dunwitty".

The Golden Wing Circus is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "A Royal Mess".

The Sapphire Agency is an original organization created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return to Smurf Village", and for this story as well.

The scene with the Dunwitty Spectacular was a mix of ideas from myself, _Ben10Man_ , and _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with the Vanoor family is originally from my story "A Day in Dunwitty" (minus the bit with Cayley talking about the Dunwitty Spectacular, which is something new I came up with).

The snake and Gloomies seen in this chapter are earlier versions of the snake and Gloomies seen in the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince". Readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that the snake aligned himself with Cedric for a number of years.

U.N.I.T. is short for Unified Intelligence Taskforce (originally the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) from the classic and new versions of "Doctor Who". U.N.I.T. is a military organization charged with dealing with alien and extraordinary threats to Earth.

" _Wait a minute!" Candice exclaimed, remembering something. "Didn't you encounter an older Queen Victoria, with all that business involving werewolves?"_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Doctor Who" episode "Tooth and Claw".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", "Enchancia Castle", and now "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

" _What exactly did The Doctor tell you about us?" Dorrie asked Lucinda. "That you got him out of a jam once," Lucinda answered. "And, as a result of that, yours and Candice's amulets allow you to fly the Tardis"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 39 of my story "Dorrie".

" _You do realize that now that the two of you are companions of The Doctor, you've got that whole U.N.I.T. hero worship thing going on now?" Dorrie pointed out to Diana and Tricia_ \- this is a reference to the _new_ "Doctor Who" series where U.N.I.T. has shown great respect for past and present companions of The Doctor.

 **Disclaimer**

Danika Knight-Cook and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Voyager" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

"Victoria" and everything associated with it © Mammoth Screen, and ITV.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Arabelle Vanoor, Auxiliary Voyagers, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Cayley Vanoor, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Jerrick Vanoor, Tricia, and the Dunwitty Spectacular.


	5. Surprises

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 5 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 5: Surprises**

 **October 7, 1867**

In the forest of a far off kingdom, Indigo, Lucinda, and Faith surrounded Morgana as she gave a concerned look to Faith as Morgana then smirked.

"I guess it's off to Azkaban for me," Morgana sighed.

"Actually, I have something else in mind," Faith said with a smile. "Crimson Force is setting up it's own prison within the borders of Cinnibar. That way we can keep a close eye on any criminals that we capture and keep them under lock and key ourselves. I made a request to the Dementors, and Greylock is to be transferred to the Crimson Force prison. Hopefully he'll keep you some company."

Morgana then looked up at Faith at that statement. "Do you think you can hold me?"

"We'll do our best, Morgana," Faith said as she snapped her fingers and Indigo and Lucinda carried Morgana away.

Meanwhile, in Enchancia, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia were at the house where the snake and his Gloomies had managed to use the portal located there.

"According to the personnel here, a large snake and some smoke-like creatures managed to break in here, and rendered the personnel unconscious," Sofia reported. "When the personnel came to, the portal was activated, and the snake and the smoke-like creatures were gone."

"That snake again!" Dorrie said in disgust. "And obviously, he's now over in the other dimension."

"Causing God only knows what trouble over there," Candice added.

"What do we do now?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"There's not much we can do right now," Dorrie sighed. "The snake and his minions could be anywhere over there. The Sapphire Agency will have its agents keep an eye open over there, and hopefully, sooner or later, the snake will make his presence known."

"We've better be getting back to Enchancia Castle," Candice suggested. "We'll be expected back for supper."

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia walked outside to a waiting royal flying carriage. Once aboard, the flying carriage took flight on its way to Enchancia Castle.

 **That night**

Inside Enchancia Castle, in the sitting area of the servants wing, Dorrie, Candice, and Violet were relaxing when a uniformed man walked up.

"Lady Candice," the man said as he handed Candice a sealed envelope. "From Colonel Martinsen."

Candice opened the envelope, and read a note that was inside. Candice then turned angry, and threw a book across the floor in disgust.

"Damned hag!" Candice spat in anger. "Neila had one of her witches slip me a potion a while back when we had that sleepover!"

"How do you know?" Dorrie asked, concerned.

"Enchancian Intelligence just picked up some crystal ball chatter about it," Candice reported. "Neila and her scum are boasting about it!"

 _Flashback:_

 _"Sorry I'm late," Jade said to the other girls. "I had a problem finding my new bluebell blue slippers that match my new bluebell blue nightgown."_

 _"I knew it," Ruby said. "I knew Jade was fashionably late!"_

 _"Okay, even Jade can be fashionably late once in a while," Amber said._

 _Everyone had to laugh._

 _"So, what do all of you ladies want to do?" Jade asked._

 _"I've got an idea," Candice suggested with a gleam of mischief in her eye. "How about a little game of truth or dare?"_

 _Jade just gasped in shock, "Truth or dare? Candice! My mom and dad said that I'm not allowed to play that game!"_

 _"Don't be such a chicken, Jade," Candice urged. "You're fifteen now, you shouldn't have to be a daddy's-girl!"_

 _"Candice, Jade isn't chickening out," Ruby said. "She just wants to respect her parents' wishes."_

 _"You should really cool your attitude, Candice!" Dorrie scolded._

 _"Candice," Amber shouted. "I think you are reverting to your evil ways!"_

 _"Now, Amber," Candice said. "That was unfair!"_

 _Candice and Jade ran out of the room, with Jade running outside of the castle entirely._

 _Later, Candice managed to catch up to Jade._

 _"Jade, I'm so sorry for pressuring you into playing truth or dare, it was very wrong of me." Candice said._

 _"I forgive you, Candice," Jade said. "You and I are friends again."_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"I knew that was so unlike you," Dorrie admitted to Candice. "A potion slipped to you explains everything."

"Great!" Candice said in disgust as she slumped back in her chair. "There are still some people out there who don't trust me. This will give them one more reason not to trust me."

"It wasn't your fault," Violet gently said as she came over and hugged Candice. "And, it wasn't much of a potion if it wore off as quickly as it did."

"Still, it's enough," Candice sadly pointed out. "How can I live this down?"

"Don't you worry about that," King Roland said as he walked up. "Colonel Martinsen explained the situation to me, and I just issued a proclamation clearing you of responsibility."

"That's most kind, sir," Candice said to Roland, grateful. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Candice," Roland smiled. "It's the least I can do for such a loyal citizen of Enchancia."

As Roland walked away, Violet turned to Candice.

"See?" Violet started. "Everything works out in the end."

"But still, if I can be turned, even for a little while?" Candice pointed out, worried.

"You've had a scare," Violet gently said to Candice. "I think it would do you good to talk to somebody about it. And I know just the person. I'll make the arrangements."

As Violet walked away, Dorrie walked up to Candice, and hugged Candice.

"Everything is going to be fine," Dorrie reassured Candice. "You'll see."

"I hope so," Candice sighed in despair.

 **October 8, 1867**

It was a Tuesday morning at Royal Prep. As Dorrie was walking down a hall toward her first class of the day, a group of Royal Prep students approached Dorrie.

"Dorrie?" fifteen-year-old Hildegard asked. "Where's Candice?"

"We were worried when we found out what happened," fourteen-year-old Cleo spoke up. "Neila can be so nasty."

"Candice is taking the day off," Dorrie announced.

"I hope Candice doesn't think we're against her?" fourteen-year-old Zoey asked, concerned.

"No, not at all," Dorrie reassured Zoey. "Mom and I thought Candice could use a day to herself. She'll be back before you know it."

Everybody in the group sighed in relief.

At that same moment, Candice, using her Omni, arrived in the fog that surrounded Voyager City. Candice walked through the fog, and soon found herself on the outskirts of the city. As she walked into the city, a curly haired white man approached.

"Lady Candice?" the man asked.

"Yes," Candice acknowledged.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the man smiled as he shook Candice's hand. "Violet told me you'd be arriving. I'm Doctor Sydney Freedman, specialty Voyager in charge of psychiatric history. I also help Voyagers who need help dealing with a variety of emotional issues."

"Don't get me wrong, sir," Candice started. "I'm not nuts."

"Of course you aren't," Sydney reassured Candice. "The truth be told, you're as sane as the rest of us. You're just going through a rough patch. If you'll follow me, we'll go to my apartment, and we can have a pleasant conversation."

Candice followed Sydney onto a transport tube which took them through the city. In a short while, Candice looked out of a window, and noticed that the transport tube was taking them to a part of the city she knew well.

"You live in the park district, Doctor Freedman?" Candice asked.

"Oh, yes," Sydney happily acknowledged. "It's a quiet part of the city. Are you familiar with the park district?"

"I am," Candice admitted. "Lady Diana and her daughter, Tricia, have an apartment there."

"They live on my floor," Sydney smiled. "Lady Nancy and her daughter, Libby, also have an apartment in the building. Their all fine people."

"They are, Doctor Freedman," Candice agreed.

"Just call me Sydney," Sydney requested.

"Okay, Sydney," Candice agreed. "And just call me Candice."

The transport tube stopped at a six story apartment building surrounded by a tree covered park. The two stepped off of the transport tube, and walked into the apartment building. In a few moments, Sydney and Candice arrived at Sydney's apartment.

"Have a seat, Candice," Sydney offered as he walked over to a computer console on the wall, and pressed some buttons. A cup of coffee, and a bottle of orange pop, suddenly materialized on a nearby table. Sydney then handed the orange pop to Candice, and then he sat down with his coffee.

"Orange pop!" Candice remarked, impressed. "One of my favorites. How did you know?"

"I did a check of your record before you arrived," Sydney revealed. "I found out you have a liking for the 1950s, and a liking for orange pop from that time. You might be interested to know I'm originally from the 1950s."

"Really?" Candice asked, interested.

"Oh, yes," Sydney smiled. "I served as a psychiatrist during the Korean War. When the war ended, I went back to private practice. Then, I was recruited to be a Voyager, and now I'm here. I understand you're from 1867?"

"Yes," Candice answered. "Enchancia to be exact."

"Time to get down to business, I think," Sydney gently said. "Having somebody slip you a potion that temporarily turned you evil had to be unsettling."

"You have to understand that I've worked a long time to be good," Candice announced. "I take great pride in the fact that I'm good. Having Neila slip me a potion that temporarily turned me evil, well, makes me feel ... so violated."

"I can understand that," Sydney admitted. "But I get the feeling that there's more on your mind."

"The thing is that I'm worried," Candice confessed. "If I can be turned evil, even temporarily, by simply having a potion slipped to me, what chance do I have?"

"You've experienced your dark side," Sydney gently pointed out. "We all have one."

"Not like mine," Candice said with a shutter. "It's a dark place that I do my best to keep out of public view. I get it from Maleficent."

"And it scares you, doesn't it?" Sydney wanted to know.

"Yes," Candice admitted. "I'm good, and my dark side, well ... it frightens me. That's a person I don't want to be."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Sydney suggested. "The simple fact that it frightens you so means you'll never let it happen."

"Funny you should say that," Candice remarked. "Somebody told me that before."

"Yes, I know," Sydney admitted. "Doctor Bombay's advice is as good now as it was back then."

"You know about that?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," Sydney answered. "It's part of your record."

"Some of the things Voyager Command might have found about me must have, quite frankly, been, well, interesting," Candice theorized.

"Well, lets say you sometimes make us laugh ... in a good way," Sydney happily remarked.

"Oh, my!" Candice exclaimed, embarrassed, as she face palmed herself.

"Don't let it bother you," Sydney smiled. "Some of your antics are the stuff of legend. I for one was particularly impressed with the time you were alone at Royal Prep, you enchanted the suits of armor, and all of you danced to _Get Down Tonight_ by KC & The Sunshine Band."

"Well, I guess I'm busted," Candice chuckled.

"It's good to see you laugh," Sydney happily observed. "Laughter is always the best medicine."

"But, there's still the problem of me being slipped a potion," Candice pointed out. "I can't have that happening again."

"Well, I know people," Sydney said as he handed Candice a folded piece of paper. "I talked to Lady Nancy, and she found this."

Candice unfolded the paper, and found a recipe for a potion that would protect her from potions like the one Neila had slipped her.

"According to Lady Nancy, you can take this on a daily basis," Sydney explained. "And that, as they say, is that."

"Oh, thank you!" Candice said, grateful. "And thank Lady Nancy for me, will you?"

"Consider it done," Sydney smiled. "Now, get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day."

"I will," Candice happily acknowledged. "And again, thank you."

"You're welcome," Sydney said as he got up and shook Candice's hand.

After Candice had left, a door leading into Sydney's apartment opened, and in walked fourteen-year-old Tricia.

"Is Candice going to be alright?" Tricia asked, concerned.

"She's going to be fine," Sydney reassured Tricia.

"That's a relief!" Tricia exclaimed, relieved. "Candice is a friend of mine, and I don't like to see my friends going through rough patches like that."

"Candice is going to be okay," Sydney started. "I can't say the same for Neila."

"What do I need to know?" Tricia asked.

"Well, I took the liberty of looking ahead in Candice's future," Sydney answered. "She'll wait a few months until Neila's birthday. Then, Candice will anonymously send Neila a ton of chocolate brownies."

"And what will be in these brownies?" Tricia wanted to know.

"The usual," Sydney explained. "Cocoa powder, flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, liquid laxative ..."

"Oh my God!" Tricia laughed.

"Well, if it's one thing I've found out, it's never wise to get a witch angry," Sydney pointed out. "The end result for Neila will be, lets just say, explosive."

At that point, both Tricia and Sydney broke out in wild laughter.

 **October 10, 1867**

It was a Thursday morning at Royal Prep, and Dorrie and Candice were walking down a hallway. When they rounded a corner, they were met with a chorus of "surprise!", and a big sign saying _Welcome back, Candice!_

"Um ... what's going on?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"This is your welcome back celebration," fifteen-year-old Amber smiled.

"I thought I said I didn't want to make a big deal out of this," Candice whispered to Amber.

"Well, we all got together, and decided to show our support for you," Dorrie revealed to Candice.

"We think the world of you Candice," Cleo happily announced.

"We wanted to give you a proper welcome back," Hildegard added.

"If everybody will follow me into the reception hall, we have some food and drink set up," Miss Flora announced as she flew up.

Everybody arrived in the reception hall to find other students already gathered there. Jade, now a princess, raced up to Candice.

"I am so sorry about what happened," Jade apologized. "I feel sick that Neila got to you in that way."

"Not to worry," Candice reassured Jade. "She won't be able to potion me like that again."

As Jade walked over to talk to Sofia and Dorrie, Lucinda walked up to Candice.

"You gonna be okay, girl?" Lucinda asked Candice, concerned.

"I'll be fine," Candice answered. "However, between you and me, I do reserve the right to get even with Neila at a time and place of my choosing."

"Sounds good," Lucinda smiled. "I have a beef with Neila, too. All I ask is when you choose a time and place, let me come along for the ride."

"Consider yourself invited," Candice smiled back as the two hugged.

 **That afternoon**

Sofia was flying her broom to Mystic Meadows. Sofia had volunteered to return Cedric's family wand to Cedric's parents. It would be a awkward situation to say the least.

Sofia landed her broom at Mystic Meadows where Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great, was waiting.

"Princess Sofia," Goodwin quietly greeted Sofia.

"Goodwin," Sofia quietly started, "I return to you your family wand. I am so very sorry for what has happened to your son. If I had any idea before hand what was going on in his mind, perhaps I could have done something to turn him around."

"You mustn't blame yourself," Goodwin said as he gently put his hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Sometimes, things happen that are out of our control. Cedric broke magical law, and he must pay for that. I've come to terms with it."

"How is your wife handing this?" Sofia inquired.

"Winifred is very sad, of course," Goodwin answered. "Cedric is her son, and she grieves not only for what happened to him, but also over what he did. She's inside if you would like to see her."

"I think under the circumstances, that might not be wise," Sofia started. "She's already sad enough. Seeing me might just add to her sadness. And, I have no idea what I could say to her."

"I understand, my dear," Goodwin said in an understanding way.

"I've best be going," Sofia announced as she mounted her broom.

"Before you leave, allow me to congratulate you and Lucinda on becoming the royal sorceresses of Enchancia," Goodwin said with pride. "I can see that Enchancia is in good hands."

Sofia smiled at the complement. Sofia then flew away on her broom, as Goodwin walked toward the house where he and Winifred lived. In a few minutes, he walked into the house where Winifred was waiting.

"So, you have it, then?" Winifred asked.

"Yes," Goodwin answered. "Princess Sofia delivered it."

"Is she still here?" Winifred asked, hopeful.

"She had to be getting back," Goodwin explained. "She has a lot on her plate, now."

"I understand," Winifred acknowledged. "She must be in as much pain as I am."

"Yes," Goodwin quietly confirmed.

"Maybe one day, she and I can get together and talk things out," Winifred started. "I think it would do the two of us good."

"I may have something to cheer you up," Goodwin announced. "Cordelia, Calista, and Constance are coming for a visit this afternoon."

"Oh, Goodwin!" Winifred exclaimed in happiness. "It will be so good to see them."

In a little while, Cordelia, Calista, and Constance arrived.

"Grandmother!" eleven-year-old Calista happily exclaimed as she raced over and hugged Winifred.

"It's so good to see you, my precious one," Winifred smiled as she returned the hug. "And look at you - a royal magician of Enchancia. You've made me so proud."

"Hello, Mother," Cordelia gently smiled at Winifred.

"It's good to see you again, Cordelia," Winifred smiled back, as Constance stood back. "Constance? What's the matter?"

"I'm ashamed, Mother," Constance gently answered. "Like Cedric, I've brought you nothing but shame."

"That's in the past," Winifred reassured Constance. "You've paid for your crimes, and you stand before me as a free person. Please come over and give your mother a hug."

Constance walked over, and gave Winifred a hug. Constance then started gently sobbing.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done," Constance cried. "I was a different person back then. I've changed now, but I don't expect you to forgive me. I can't forgive myself."

"Oh, my dear Constance," Winifred gently said as she hugged Constance. "I forgive you, my precious daughter. The important thing is that you've come back to us. It's so good to have you back."

Goodwin, Cordelia, and Calista smiled at the touching scene.

"Mother, Father" Cordelia started, "we have a surprise for you. As you've heard, Cedric created a good clone of himself to throw people off. That clone is now working for King Joaquin as the royal sorcerer of Cariza. Calista, Cordelia, and I thought that since he really has nobody, we should accept him into our family."

"Is he here?" Winifred asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Cordelia answered as she motioned Cedric's clone (Corbett) to come into the house.

"Uncle Corbett!" Calista happily exclaimed as she raced up and hugged Corbett. "You've changed your hair."

"I decided to change my hair color to light brown," Corbett smiled. "I'm trying to be my own person."

"I like it," Calista smiled back.

"Well, I have to admit, you look better than Cedric ever did," Goodwin said to Corbett. "And I see you are a better dresser, too."

"Now, Goodwin," Winifred admonished, "you're scaring the poor boy. Corbett, please come over."

"Yes, dear lady," Corbett responded.

"Dear lady?" Cordelia whispered to Constance. "He has manners, too."

"Corbett, welcome," Winifred smiled as she held Corbett's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Corbett said as he gently kissed Winifred's hand.

"Sit next to me, please," Winifred requested. "I've heard how you came to the rescue of Princess Jade. Nicely done."

"Thank you," Corbett acknowledged. "I informed King Joaquin when I found out about the Chens being royalty. When we discovered that Princess Jade was in danger, King Joaquin had me join Queen Scarlett to protect the princess and her amulet."

"That was quite well done," Winifred approved. "I'm quite proud of you."

"As am I," Goodwin agreed. "In fact, I have an idea. Just give us a few minutes."

Goodwin talked to Winifred, Cordelia, Calista, and Constance, then turned back to Corbett.

"My boy," Goodwin smiled, "we've all agreed that you should become a part of this family. We welcome you with open arms."

"Why, thank you, sir," Corbett said, touched.

"We've also agreed that you should have this," Goodwin continued as he handed Corbett the family wand.

"I'm speechless," Corbett said, taken off guard, as he accepted the wand.

"You've earned it," Goodwin happily said.

"I won't let you down, sir," Corbett promised.

"I know you won't," Goodwin acknowledged. "And, it's father to you."

"And I'd love it if you would call me mother," Winifred requested.

"Well then, father and mother it is," Corbett promised, happy. "I think this calls for a celebration."

Corbett then raised the family wand, and had some food and drink magically appear.

"Well, my boy," Goodwin started, "I'm impressed. You're a fine conjurer."

The family had a fine time enjoying the food and drink, and getting to know Corbett better. It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

 **Elsewhere**

At that same moment, in the servants area inside Enchancia Castle, Baileywick had just delivered an invitation to Candice, and a note to Dorrie.

"Well, come on, Candice!" Dorrie said, excited. "Open it. Whatever it is, it has the royal seal of Arendelle on it!"

Candice carefully opened the invitation, and read it:

 _My Dearest Lady Candice;_

 _I have heard of your trouble with Neila. I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now (I, too, know what it is like to be wronged). I therefore invite you to visit my palace in Arendelle so we can meet face to face, one kindred spirit to another._

 _Please have the royal steward of Enchancia make the proper arrangements with my royal steward. I very much look forward to meeting you._

 _Signed: your very great admirer, Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

"My God!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe. "You have yourself a royal invitation."

"What am I suppose to do?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Go, of course," Dorrie urged. "How often do you get such an invitation? And from Queen Elsa, no less."

"Then I'll do it," Candice decided. "Meanwhile, what did you receive?"

Dorrie studied the folded note, then cringed. "It's from Constance."

"What does it say?" Candice asked, curious.

Dorrie slowly unfolded the note, and read it:

 _Lady Dorrie;_

 _I realize our first meeting a long time ago was memorable ... in the wrong way. I was a different person back then. I have changed for the better. And with that, I want to visit you. I very much want to make up for the harm I caused you when we first met._

 _I'll understand if you do not want to meet me, although it is my hope that you will see fit to grant my request._

 _If you decide you want to meet with me, you may contact Queen Scarlett, and she will make the arrangements._

 _Signed: Constance._

"Dorrie?" Candice asked, concerned.

"I just don't know," Dorrie responded. "She injured my leg, and it took me a long time to recover. That's something I can't easily forget."

"I can understand that," Candice said as she gently hugged Dorrie.

"I'll need time to think about this," Dorrie announced.

"Of course," Candice agreed.

At that moment, Violet walked up.

"Hello, my precious ones," Violet smiled. "Just to give you advanced notice, the House of Pearson has written to King Roland. The members of that house are planning to visit sometime in the future."

"Wow!" Dorrie exclaimed, impressed. "The House of Pearson is home to one of the most prestigious magical families in the land."

"It's going to be exciting to have them here," Candice happily added.

"Right now, the visit is in the planning stages," Violet announced. "I'll keep you updated as I learn more. Meanwhile, I hear the two of you have news of your own?"

"Actually, yes," Dorrie confirmed.

Violet sat down as Candice told Violet about the invitation from Queen Elsa, and Dorrie told Violet about the note from Constance.

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Fairyardia, at the royal palace, 22-year-old Danika and her husband, 24-year-old Jeremiah, were sitting in a royal sitting room. Danika was pregnant, and was due to give birth during the upcoming winter sometime after Wassailia.

"I wonder if we're going to have a boy or a girl?" Danika asked herself out loud.

"One way to find out," Jeremiah smiled as he gently placed his hand on Danika's stomach, and used his ability to see into the future.

"Well?" Danika asked, curious.

"We're going to have a boy," Jeremiah happily announced. "A healthy baby boy."

Danika smiled at the news.

 **That night**

In the Kingdom of Cinnibar, at Scarlett's palace, an armored coach pulled into the palace courtyard. A few guards pulled out a heavily shackled man from the coach. The man was Cedric.

"This had better be good!" Scarlett barked as she stormed up to Cedric.

"Oh, I can assure you, it is," Cedric said in a self assured voice. "I have names for previously unknown members of the Order of the Wand."

"And I suppose you want your freedom in exchange?" Scarlett asked in a mocking tone.

"It would be nice," Cedric countered.

"Well, it's not up to me," Scarlett revealed. "I'll have to convene a magical tribunal, and they will decide whether your information is valid. But I'll warn you right off the bat, if you're pulling our leg, it's straight back to Azkaban with you."

"Of course," Cedric agreed as the guards led him off to a waiting cell.

"Do you think he has any useful information?" Faith asked as she walked up to Scarlett.

"It's hard to say," Scarlett admitted.

The guards led Cedric to a cell, and made sure he was secure.

" _Everything is coming together nicely,"_ Cedric thought to himself in a confident manner. _"All that's left to do is to wait for the right moment ... to escape!"_

(End of Chapter 5).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we have a list of Voyagers who I've introduced who are originally from two movies and seven TV shows.

 **Annie** **Cooper-Lawrence** (originally from "Family") (appeared in Chapters 23 and 30 of "Dorrie") (current Voyager assignment: assigned to Voyager City to help monitor the time streams for problems that might crop up).

 **Daisy Mason** (originally from "Downton Abbey") (appeared in Chapters 8 and 9 of "Dorrie", and mentioned in Chapter 10 of "Enchancia Castle") (current Voyager assignment: standard field Voyager who looks for problems in the time stream) (future Voyager assignment: Captain of the Voyager time ship _Greenwich_ ).

 **Dixie McCall** (originally from "Emergency!") (appeared in Chapter 36 of "Dorrie: Book Two") (current Voyager assignment: specialty Voyager in charge of medical history).

 **Doctor Sydney Freedman** (originally from "M*A*S*H") (appeared in Chapter 5 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia") (current Voyager assignments: specialty Voyager in charge of psychiatric history; helps Voyagers deal with emotional problems).

 **Kate Lawrence** (originally from "Family") (alluded to in Chapter 1 of "Dorrie: Book Two") (current Voyager assignment: specialty Voyager in charge of classical music history).

 **Lizzy Griffiths** (originally from "Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue") (appeared in Chapter 4 of "A Royal Rift") (current Voyager assignment: standard field Voyager who looks for problems in the time stream).

 **Nancy Oleson** (originally from "Little House on the Prairie") (appeared in Chapter 14 of "Dorrie: Book Two") (current Voyager assignment: specialty Voyager in charge of magical history).

 **Princess Anna** (originally from "Frozen") (appeared in Chapter 29 of "Tales from the Castle") (current Voyager assignment: undercover Voyager assigned to Arendelle to keep Arendelle history on track).

 **Riley** **Matthews** (originally from "Girl Meets World") (appeared in Chapter 2 of "Glimpses") (current Voyager assignment: undercover Voyager assigned to the year 2039 to keep history there on track).

 **Trixie Franklin** (originally from "Call The Midwife") (appeared in Chapters 11 and 12 of "Enchancia Castle") (current Voyager assignment: standard field Voyager who looks for problems in the time stream along with her adopted daughter, Ella).

 **Author's notes**

Amber, Baileywick, Cedric, Cleo, Goodwin, Hildegard, Jade, Lucinda, King Roland, Miss Flora, Ruby, Sofia, Violet, Winifred, and Zooey are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Azkaban, and Dementors, are from "Harry Potter".

Calista and Cordelia are originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand", "Through the Looking Back Glass", and "Too Cute to Spook".

Danika Knight-Cook and Jeremiah Cook are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Doctor Bombay is originally from "Bewitched".

Doctor Sydney Freedman is originally from "M*A*S*H".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about Lady Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Greylock is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Baileywhoops" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Indigo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cauldronation Day" and "Too Cute to Spook".

Jade is now fifteen because _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and I recently came up with a birthday date for her: September 30th.

King Joaquin is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "Royal Retreat" and "Olaball". As readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, Corbett became King Joaquin's royal sorcerer in Chapter 50 of "Dorrie: Book Two".

Lady Nancy is originally from Chapter 14 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two". Lady Nancy is a Voyager, and a witch, who is actually a grown up version of Nancy Oleson from "Little House on the Prairie" and "Little House: A New Beginning".

Morgana is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone with the Wand" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Omni, Voyagers, and Voyager Command are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Prestigious: having an illustrious reputation; respected.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle is originally from "Frozen".

" _Thank you," Corbett acknowledged. "I informed King Joaquin when I found out about the Chens being royalty. When we discovered that Princess Jade was in danger, King Joaquin had me join Queen Scarlett to protect the princess and her amulet"_ \- this is a reference to events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 1".

The Crimson Force prison is an original location created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The flashback scene with Jade and Candice is originally a scene from Chapters 7 and 9 of _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 1".

The Pearson family are characters created by _epear96_ for use in this story. The Pearson family will appear in person as "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" continues.

The reunion of Goodwin's family was inspired by a suggestion by _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The Sapphire Agency is an original organization created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for _MisuteriTenshi's_ story "Return to Smurf Village", and for this story as well.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Cedric arriving at Scarlett's palace was based on an idea submitted by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ The idea will be more fully developed as "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" continues. Meanwhile, the idea of Cedric naming names is inspired by the trial seen in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

The scene with Danika and Jeremiah was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Morgana, Indigo, Lucinda, and Faith was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for the scene).

The snake and the Gloomies are originally from the 2010 TV version of "The Little Prince".

" _Yes, I know," Sydney admitted. "Doctor Bombay's advice is as good now as it was back then"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 15 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bewitched" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Ashmont Productions, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Call the Midwife" and everything associated with it © BBC, Neal Street Productions, and PBS.

Danika Knight-Cook, Jeremiah Cook, the Sapphire Agency, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Emergency!" and everything associated with it © Mark VII Limited, and Universal Studios.

"Family" and everything associated with it © Icarus Productions, Spelling-Goldberg Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Girl Meets World" and everything associated with it © Michael Jacobs Productions, It's a Laugh Productions, and Disney Channel.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Little House on the Prairie" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

"Little House: A New Beginning" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

"M*A*S*H" and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox Television, and CBS.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Crimson Force prison, the Scarlett Warrior, and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Little Prince" (2010 TV series) and everything associated with it © Antoine de Saint-Exupery, Saint-Exupery-d'Agay Estate, Gallimard, Reynal & Hitchcock, Method Animation, DQ Entertainment, Rai Fiction, LP Animation, La Fabrique d'images, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, and ARD.

The Pearson family and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_.

"Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Constance, Corbett, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Ella, Libby, Neila, Tricia, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	6. Darkness and Light (Part One)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 6 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: "A Million Dreams (Reprise)" from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 6: Darkness and Light (Part One)**

 **October 11, 1867**

It was a Friday afternoon in the Kingdom of Cinnibar. Inside Scarlett's palace, a magical tribunal had gathered, and were meeting in the ballroom of the palace. A heavily shackled Cedric was led into the ballroom. A man who was the head of the magical tribunal then addressed Cedric.

"Cedric, former royal sorcerer of Enchancia, you have been brought here from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this tribunal," the man who was head of the tribunal started. "Should your testimony prove consequential, this tribunal may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until that time you shall remain in the eyes of this tribunal a convicted criminal. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do," Cedric answered.

"And what do you wish to present?" the head of the tribunal asked.

"I have names, sir, of those in the Order of the Wand who have so far remained unknown," Cedric responded. "There was a Thomas, Thomas Richards."

The tribunal looked through a pile of papers, and produced one from the pile.

"Thomas Richards is dead," the head of the tribunal announced. "He was killed a few weeks ago when the Order of the Wand attempted to raid a weapons storage facility in Fairyardia. If that is all you have to offer?"

"No, no, no," Cedric countered. "There was a Pavis ..."

"Richard Pavis?" the head of the tribunal wanted to know. "From the faculty of Hexley Hall?"

"The same," Cedric confirmed. "He passed information to the Order of the Wand from inside Hexley Hall itself."

"Very well," the head of the tribunal acknowledged. "This tribunal will deliberate. In the meantime, you will be returned to Azkaban."

"No, wait!" Cedric pleaded.

Suddenly, a blast came from the back of the ballroom. Eight men with wands then burst into the ballroom, and started firing. One of the men managed to reach Cedric, and released him from his shackles. As the man quickly led Cedric away, Constance raised her wand, and hit the man with a wand blast as Cedric continued to flee. The remaining seven men grabbed Cedric, raised their wands above their heads, and disappeared.

"Bring that man over here!" the head of the tribunal ordered.

Constance trained her wand on the man she had hit, and ordered him over to the tribunal.

"You have one chance to be shown some mercy," the head of the tribunal said to the man. "Who were those who just attacked us?"

"Answer!" Constance demanded of the man.

"We were hired to free Cedric," the man answered.

"By whom?" the head of the tribunal wanted to know.

The man hesitated, then looked into the crowd.

"Who hired you?!" the head of the tribunal demanded to know.

"... Zahida," the man revealed.

"Bring Zahida forward," the head of the tribunal ordered.

"She left the ballroom a few minutes ago," a male guard revealed.

"Have an arrest warrant issued for her immediately," the head of the tribunal directed. "And issue a bulletin for the immediate recapture of Cedric."

Scarlett then walked up to Constance.

"Scarlett," Constance started, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea Zahida was planning anything like this."

"You couldn't have known," Scarlett reassured Constance. "None of us had any idea. Zahida played all of us."

"Your Honor," Constance addressed the head of the tribunal. "I'd like to be involved in hunting down Cedric and Zahida. Having not one, but two dangerous criminals out there troubles me greatly. I use to be like them until I saw the light. If there is anything I can do to help correct this situation?"

"Lady Constance," the head of the tribunal started. "You have proven over the past few months that you are indeed a changed person. You have earned the trust of the magical community, and this tribunal grants your request to hunt down and capture Cedric and Zahida. The resources of the magical community are at your disposal. Good hunting."

"Thank you, sir," Constance acknowledged.

"Where will you begin?" Scarlett asked Constance.

"I'll need to go to Cariza," Constance answered. "Corbett will want to get in on this."

"Then God speed," Scarlett wished as she hugged Constance.

A few hours later, Constance had arrived in Cariza, and had secured Corbett's help. The two then heard somebody cough behind them. It was Scarlett.

"I'm going with you two," Scarlett announced as Constance and Corbett looked at her.

"What do you mean? Why do you want to help us capture Zahida?" Constance asked as Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to be capturing anyone," Scarlett sighed as Constance widened her eyes at Scarlett. "Remember that warning that I gave you at the Village Ball in Enchancia?"

Constance flashed back to that event.

 _"You should know that if you betray me, I will kill you. Both of you," Scarlett warned Constance and Zahida._

"You've proven yourself loyal to me, Constance," Scarlett smiled as she gently placed her hand on Constance's shoulder. "My warning no longer applies to you. But it does to Zahida. When I bailed you two out, I did so with the little inkling of hope that there was goodness in you and Zahida somewhere."

Constance nodded as she looked up to her queen.

"That hope no longer exists to protect Zahida," Scarlett muttered. "When we find her, I'm going to kill her."

 **That night**

At Enchancia Castle, fourteen-year-old Dorrie and fourteen-year-old Candice were in Candice's bedroom discussing the day's events.

"A bold move - Zahida helping Cedric to escape," Dorrie remarked, shocked.

"Yes," Candice agreed. "And Cedric trying to throw Professor Richard Pavis under the carriage was uncalled for."

"Professor Pavis is a good man," Dorrie said in support. "I'm glad the tribunal quickly determined he was wrongly accused, and cleared him of all wrongdoing."

"I realize Cedric would say anything to save his own skin, but pointing the finger at an innocent man is a new low, even for Cedric," Candice remarked in disgust.

"Cedric probably did that to buy some time, until his rescue party arrived," Dorrie theorized.

"You're right, of course," Candice agreed as she walked over to her window, and looked out at the night sky. A memory of happier times then crossed Candice's mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"I was thinking back to when we were both ten," Candice answered. "About two months after I had come to the castle, you, me, and Mom were looking up at the night sky."

"I remember that," Dorrie smiled.

 _Flashback:_

 _Candice, Dorrie, and Violet were outside behind the castle looking up at the night sky when Candice started happily singing._

" _ **Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake."**_

 _Dorrie and Candice then started singing together._ _ **"I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take."**_

 _Violet then ended the song._ _ **"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."**_

 _Violet then gently hugged her two daughters._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Happier times," Dorrie fondly remembered.

"Which will come again," Violet said as she walked into Candice's bedroom. "Have hope."

"Always," Candice happily agreed.

 **October 18, 1867**

 _Enchancia Today_ news article:

 _Friday, October 18, 1867: The hunt continues for escaped criminal Cedric, the former royal sorcerer of Enchancia, who escaped from a magical tribunal in Cinnibar a week ago. The hunt is being headed up by Lady Constance, as well as Corbett (who is the royal sorcerer of Cariza), and Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar. So far, there has been no sign of Cedric, and no sign of Zahida who orchestrated Cedric's escape._

 _In royal news, representatives of the well known magical House of Pearson will begin a visit to Enchancia Castle this afternoon. Among those greeting the Pearson representatives will be King Roland and Queen Miranda, along with the Enchancia Castle representatives of House Cosmarune (Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice)._

It was afternoon at Enchancia Castle, and there was much excitement in the castle courtyard as everybody gathered waited for the arrival of the Pearson family. Nearby, a female reporter holding a crystal ball was doing some live reporting for the Crystal Ball News Network.

"This is Brenda Davis reporting live from Enchancia Castle," the woman announced. "We are awaiting the arrival of the representatives from the House of Pearson. Present to greet them is King Roland, wearing his signature red military uniform, and Queen Miranda, wearing her signature pink gown. And standing next to King Roland and Queen Miranda are the royal children dressed in their finest - Prince James, and Princesses Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda."

Brenda stopped for a moment, then continued. "Also present are the Enchancia Castle representatives of House Cosmarune - Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice, all dressed up for the occasion. Lady Violet is wearing a dark brown jacket, a white blouse, and a light brown flowing skirt. Lady Dorrie is wearing a dark purple gown, while Lady Candice is wearing a dark yellow gown with a floral pattern."

At that moment, the House of Pearson flying carriage landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle.

"And here are the representatives of the House of Pearson now," Brenda reported. "First to step off the carriage is Elizabeth Pearson, followed by Elizabeth's twin sister, Htebazile, which is pronounced Teb-a-zee-lay. Lets watch as the representatives walk up the steps to the castle."

"Lady Elizabeth, Lady Htebazile," King Roland bowed. "Welcome to Enchancia Castle."

"The pleasure is ours, King Roland," Elizabeth smiled. "Allow me to introduce you to those who have accompanied us."

A fourteen-year-old girl with short dishwater-blonde hair, ivory and fair skin, sapphire blue eyes, and wearing a pink gown along with a cherry-blossom pink amulet, was the first to step forward.

"This is my daughter, Elainna Marie Pearson," Elizabeth introduced Elainna to Roland. "And this is Anniale Eiram Pearson, Htebazile's fourteen-year-old daughter and Elainna's cousin. Anniale is pronounced Ann-i-lay."

Two twenty-year-old young women then walked up."This is my eldest daughter, Anastasia," Elizabeth continued. "And this is Aisatsana, Htebazile's eldest daughter. Aisatsana is pronounced eyes-a-sauna".

Roland nodded in greeting to Elainna, Anniale, Anastasia, and Aisatsana.

Two seventeen-year-old young women then walked up. "This is my daughter, Esmerelda, " Elizabeth introduced. "And this is Htebazile's daughter, Adleremse, whose name is pronounced Ad-ler-emse."

Roland nodded in greeting to Esmerelda and Adleremse as two eleven year-old girls walked up.

"This is my younger daughter, Kimmy," Elizabeth announced. "And this is Ymmik, Htebazile's younger daughter. Ymmik is pronounced Yim-ick."

The final representatives, two eight-year-old girls, then walked up.

"This is my youngest daughter, Amanda," Elizabeth announced. "And this is Adnama, Htebazile's youngest daughter. Adnama's name is pronounced Ad-nam-a."

Roland nodded in greeting to Kimmy, Ymmik, Amanda, and Adnama.

"It's wonderful to have all of you here," Roland smiled. "This is my wife, Queen Miranda".

Roland then motioned fifteen-year-old James and Amber, and fourteen-year-old Sofia and Lucinda, to come over.

"This is our son, James," Roland started. "And our daughters, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda."

Roland then motioned Violet, Dorrie, and Candice to come over.

"And these are our representatives from House Cosmarune - Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice," Roland announced. "If all of you will follow us into the castle, there are refreshments available in the ballroom."

As everybody walked into the castle, Elainna found herself walking next to Candice. Elainna looked at Candice as they walked.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Elainna?" Candice asked, curious.

"Well, no," Elainna said, not sure of herself. "It's just that ..."

"Please don't be nervous around me," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "I know I'm a creation of Maleficent, but I don't share her dark ways."

"I'm not nervous around you," Elainna smiled. "I'm in awe of you. Is it true that you can ... transform into a dragon?"

"Why, yes," Candice smiled back. "And Dorrie can transform into a werewolf."

"Impressive!" Elainna remarked. "Perhaps the two of you could give me a demonstration while I'm here?"

"We'd be honored," Dorrie happily said as she looked back at Candice and Elainna.

Queen Miranda looked back at the touching scene, and smiled.

 **Later that afternoon**

Jade was riding her flying horse, Skywind, when she felt a wand blast hit her and Skywind. In a few moments, Skywind managed to get himself and Jade safely to the ground.

"What ... happened?" Jade asked in shock as she dismounted Skywind.

"I did!" a man's voice came from behind Jade and Skywind.

Jade turned around to see Cedric standing there.

"You!" Jade exclaimed in anger.

"Yes, me," Cedric smirked. "I decided to hang out here in Enchancia, figuring this would be the last place anybody would look for me."

"What do you want?" Jade asked, nervous.

"I want you, my dear," Cedric answered as he raised a wand.

Jade tried to run, but Cedric managed to stun her with a magical blast. Skywind raced over, but he too was stunned by Cedric.

"And now, Jade Chen," Cedric started, "I shall get even with Sofia and Lucinda for taking my place. And the best way to do that is to strike at one of their best friends."

Cedric then took out a vial containing an illegal sleeping potion.

"This is called Eternal Nightshade," Cedric explained as he poured the potion into Jade's mouth. "In addition to putting its victim to sleep, it drains the victim of his or her energy while they sleep ... until the victim dies."

Jade fell asleep in a few moments. Cedric then noticed an amulet that Jade was wearing.

"Is that the ... Amulet of Satu?" Cedric asked himself. "Not only do I get my revenge, but I get a prize as well."

"Hold it right there!" a man's voice ordered as Cedric was about to remove the amulet from Jade's neck. Cedric turned around to see Corbett standing there.

"Oh, it's you - the clone," Cedric said in disgust.

"Cedric!" Corbett started. "I'm placing you under arrest!"

"You and what army?!" Cedric laughed.

"I'm glad you asked," Scarlett said as she and Constance appeared out of thin air.

Cedric gave Scarlett and Constance a dirty look.

"I think the phrase you're looking for is _Curses! Foiled again!_ " Constance laughed at Cedric.

"Oh, bravo!" Cedric mocked. "That coming from one of the most evil sorceresses around."

"I see you don't get news in Azkaban," Scarlett said to Cedric. "Otherwise, you'd know that Constance has turned over a new leaf, and has become good."

"Well, that's sickening!" Cedric said with disdain.

"Where's Zahida?!" Scarlett demanded to know of Cedric.

"Well, if you must know, she threw me a wand, and said I was on my own," Cedric reported. "I haven't seen her or her rent-a-thugs since."

"We'll deal with you first, then," Corbett said as he raised the family wand he had been given.

"They gave _you_ the family wand?!" Cedric spat at Corbett.

"Well, it seemed the right thing to do, considering that Corbett is a better son than you ever were," Constance smirked at Cedric.

"That does it!" Cedric shouted at Constance as he raised his wand. "I'll fix you!"

As Cedric was about to fire his wand, Constance, Corbett, and Scarlett raised their wands and fired upon Cedric, knocking him unconscious.

"We'll need to get help for Princess Jade," Scarlett observed. "And we'll need to see that Cedric is returned to Azkaban. The two of you stay with the princess. I'll apparate to Enchancia Castle, and bring back help."

As Scarlett disappeared into thin air, Constance kept watch over the unconscious Cedric, as Corbett walked over to the sleeping Jade.

"Hang in there, Princess Jade," Corbett gently said. "Help is on the way."

 **At Enchancia Castle**

The Pearson representatives were settling into their guest rooms. As this was going on, Jade's father and mother were visiting King Roland and Queen Miranda. Jade's father and mother had brought along their recently born baby triplets (two baby boys - Ling Wei and Yue Lan; and a baby girl - Kim Lin).

"Oh, Emma," Miranda smiled at Jade's mother as they all sat in the castle sitting room. "Your babies are so adorable."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Emma responded, pleased.

At that moment, Baileywick rushed in.

"Your Majesties," Baileywick started in a worried tone of voice. "Queen Scarlett has just arrived, and she brings sad news. Princess Jade has been poisoned by an illegal sleeping potion given to her by Cedric."

Jade's mother and father cringed in fear.

"We're sending a flying carriage to bring Princess Jade here," Baileywick continued. "Cedric is in custody, and will be coming along as well."

"Throw Cedric in the dungeon as soon as he arrives," Roland ordered. "And have a room set up for Jade, as well as a room for Jade's parents and the babies."

"I'll see to it immediately, Your Majesty," Baileywick responded as he raced off.

"Liang, Emma," Roland gently said to Jade's parents, "we'll make sure Jade has the best care available."

"Thank you, King Roland," Liang said, grateful.

Violet, who had been standing nearby, walked over to Emma.

"I'll see to the babies, Emma," Violet offered. "You and your husband go and look after Jade."

"Thank you, Violet," Emma said in gratitude as she, Liang, Roland, and Miranda raced out of the room in preparation for Jade's arrival.

A while later, the flying carriage arrived in the Enchancia Castle courtyard, followed by Skywind. A team of guards hustled Cedric off to the dungeon, while another team of guards gently carried Jade into the castle.

"Nice going, slimeball!" Candice spat at Cedric as he passed by. "I hope you rot behind bars!"

Sofia raced up to Skywind, who was worried sick about Jade.

"We're going to take good care of Jade," Sofia reassured Skywind. "You can stay in our stables while Jade is being looked after. We have a special stall for when Mazzimo comes to visit. The stall has a back door that will allow you to come and go whenever you want."

"Thank you, Princess Sofia," Skywind said, grateful. "Please look after Jade."

"We will," Sofia gently responded. "I promise".

"I realize now isn't the best time to talk," Constance said as she walked up to Dorrie. "But, when you're ready, I'd like to talk to you. I have things I need to say to you."

"I'll think about it," Dorrie responded. "Right now, there's too much going on with Jade."

"I understand," Constance acknowledged.

As a team of guards carried an unconscious Jade into a guest room, Sofia and Lucinda followed behind along with Jade's parents, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Constance, and Corbett. In a few moments, Elizabeth Pearson walked in, followed by Htebazile Pearson.

"We understand that Princess Jade here has been poisoned with an illegal sleeping potion?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Scarlett acknowledged. "An illegal sleeping potion called Eternal Nightshade."

"One of the nastiest potions used by the dark forces," Htebazile admitted. "Elizabeth and I can create a potion which will slow down the effects, but that will only be a temporary measure. To fully cure somebody affected by Eternal Nightshade, a magical herb called Aguito Root will have to be used, and the only place that Aguito Root can be found is Avalor."

"Then I'll send three people who are familiar with Avalor," Roland announced. "They've been acting as unofficial commerce representatives between Enchancia and Avalor for a while now."

"Good," Elizabeth acknowledged, before turning to Sofia and Lucinda. "May we use your magical workshop to create a potion that will slow down the effects of Eternal Nightshade?"

"Yes, of course," Sofia agreed.

"The potion to slow down the effects can be tricky to make," Htebazile pointed out. "It is best when done in two parts."

"Agreed," Elizabeth confirmed. "Me, Anastasia, Esmerelda, Elainna, Kimmy, and Amanda could work on one part of the potion, and you, Aisatsana, Adleremse, Anniale, Ymmik, and Adnama could work on the other part."

"Then let's get started," Htebazile said eagerly.

"If you'd like," Dorrie started as she stepped forward, "one team could use Sofia and Lucinda's magical workshop, and the other team could use mine and Candice's magical workshop."

"An excellent idea," Elizabeth smiled, before turning to Roland. "You're blessed having not one, but two magical workshops under your roof."

A short while later, Roland had Violet, Dorrie, and Candice report to his study.

"Ladies, I need your help," Roland started. "As you've heard, a magical herb called Aguito Root is needed to cure Jade. However, Aguito Root can only be found in Avalor. And since the three of you have been acting as unofficial commerce representatives between Enchancia and Avalor for a while now, I think it is best that the three of you go there and try to obtain that root."

"Dorrie, Candice, and I have developed some contacts in Avalor, sir," Violet announced. "We'll start with Mateo, the royal wizard of Avalor. We'll travel to his workshop using the Floo Network, and start with him. Just let me make arrangements with Suzette to look after the Chen babies while we're gone."

"Of course," Roland agreed.

"The three of us will do our best to obtain some Aguito Root," Violet pledged.

"I know you will," Roland smiled. "God speed."

 **In Avalor**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice used the Floo Network to travel to Mateo's workshop.

"Lady Violet," Mateo looked up. "Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice. This is an unexpected pleasure."

"It's good to see you again, Mateo," Violet greeted as she and Mateo hugged. "We're here on urgent magical business. One of our friends has been poisoned with Eternal Nightshade. We need some Aguito Root as a cure."

"I wish I could help you," Mateo apologized. "Even though Aguito Root is native to Avalor, it is a rare magical ingredient. The only place I know of that has any is Doña Paloma's shop here in the city."

"Well, we've best be getting there," Violet said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Allow me to offer you an official escort, ladies," Chancellor Esteban suggested as he entered Mateo's workshop. "I'll have a carriage and a group of guards accompany you. It's the least we can do for our friends from Enchancia."

"We accept your kind offer, Chancellor," Violet accepted. "Thank you."

A short while later, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice arrived by carriage at Doña Paloma's shop. As the three climbed off of the carriage, Gabe (the Captain of the guard) walked up.

"Would you like me to accompany you into the shop?" Gabe asked Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"That won't be necessary," Violet politely responded. "Dorrie, Candice, and I know Doña Paloma."

"As you wish, ma'am," Gabe acknowledged as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the shop.

"Ah!" Doña Paloma smiled as she greeted Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "My good friends from Enchancia."

"It's good to see you again, Doña Paloma," Violet said as she and Doña shook hands. Violet then filled in Doña about the situation with Jade, and the need for some Aguito Root."

"Yes, I do have some Aguito Root," Doña acknowledged. "Considering the situation, I'll let you have what Aguito Root I have in stock. You may have it for simply what I paid for it. It's the least I can do to foster continued good relations between Avalor and Enchancia. I hope it helps Princess Jade."

"Thank you for your kindness," Violet said gratefully as she handed Doña the money for the Aguito Root. "And now, for some side business."

"What may I offer you?" Doña asked, pleased with the idea of carrying out some profit making business.

"I'd like to order two crates of Avaloran chocolate," Violet answered. "Our Chef Andre uses it in a variety of desserts."

Violet and Doña agreed on a price, money was exchanged, and arrangements were made to ship the two crates of Avaloran chocolate by transport boat to Enchancia Castle.

"Doña Paloma?" Dorrie asked. "Would you mind if Candice and I looked around your shop? We'd like to buy a get well gift for our friend, Princess Jade."

"Of course you may," Doña happily answered. "Princess Jade is blessed to have friends such as yourself who care about her. In fact, anything you pick out will be half price - my treat."

"Thank you, Doña Paloma," Candice smiled as she and Dorrie started looking around the shop.

"You're blessed to have two fine daughters," Doña commented to Violet.

"Their my pride and joy," Violet smiled.

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice raced up with a small music box.

"It's yours," Doña agreed as Dorrie and Candice paid for the music box.

"We've best be going," Violet said of herself, Dorrie and Candice.

"Safe journey, ladies," Doña wished as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice left the shop.

 **Back at Enchancia Castle**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice returned to Enchancia Castle via the Floo Network. As the three stepped out of the fireplace in Dorrie and Candice's workshop, Queen Miranda, Elizabeth, and Htebazile were waiting for them.

"We managed to get some Aguito Root," Violet announced.

"Excellent," Elizabeth smiled as she took the Aguito Root.

"There's enough here for two doses," Htebazile noticed.

"That gives me an idea," Elizabeth said to Htebazile. "We could make two different doses - a regular dose, and a more stronger dose in case the first dose doesn't bring Princess Jade out of it."

"An excellent idea," Htebazile agreed. "We can once again split up into two groups, and each group could make a dose."

"Then lets get started," Elizabeth urged as she and Htebazile left the workshop.

"Jade is still unconscious," Miranda reported to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "The Pearsons, thanks to their potion, have managed to slow the progression of the Eternal Nightshade inside of Jade's body. That at least buys us some time."

"Thank the Lord," Violet said in relief.

"Queen Miranda?" Dorrie asked. "Is it okay if Candice and I visit Jade? We have a small get well gift for her."

"Of course," Miranda agreed. "Afterward, Dorrie, you should know that Constance would like to talk to you. We've set up a guest room for her here in the castle."

"I'm not sure," Dorrie confessed. "She attacked me a long time ago. It took me a while to recover."

"I can understand that," Miranda acknowledged.

"I think I have an idea," Candice announced. "Let me meet with Constance first. I can report back to you afterward with my feelings."

"I'll accept that," Dorrie agreed.

 **Candice meets with Constance**

After Dorrie and Candice left their get well gift with Jade's parents, Candice went up to Constance's guest room. Candice then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Constance invited.

Candice opened the door, and walked in.

"Oh!" Constance said, taken off guard at the presence of Candice. "I was hoping that Dorrie would have come here."

"That's not off the table ... yet," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "It was decided to have me meet with you first."

"A wise precaution," Constance agreed. "If I were Dorrie, I wouldn't trust me, either."

"Lets have a talk, shall we?" Candice suggested.

"I'd like that," Constance started. "But before we get started, I want to look you square in the eye. I want there to be no doubt that I am truly sorry for what I have done in the past. I was a different person back then. I've changed now. I realize the great joy you feel in being good. The evil in me is gone, replaced by good. And I've never been happier."

Candice looked deeply into Constance's eyes. There was a profound happiness there, as if a great weight had been lifted from Constance's shoulders. There was no more darkness within Constance, only the light of good. It was as if Candice were looking at a mirror reflection of herself.

"My God!" Candice exclaimed. "You have changed for the better!"

"Yes," Constance cried in happiness. "And it feels so good."

Candice raced over to Constance, and hugged Constance. "Welcome to the light, Constance."

Constance cried in happiness as Candice held Constance. Candice and Constance then sat down, and had a pleasant conversation.

 **A cure is brought**

In the guest room where Jade was laying unconscious, Elizabeth and Htebazile walked in and approached Jade's parents who were watching over Jade.

"Prince Liang, Princess Emma," Elizabeth started. "Htebazile and I have brought a potion made from the Aguito Root. We're ready to administer it to your daughter."

"Please proceed," Liang directed, hopeful.

As Htebazile cradled Jade's head, Elizabeth carefully poured the potion into Jade's mouth.

"We should know in a few moments if the potion has worked," Elizabeth announced.

(To be continued in Chapter 7).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a special surprise from _Jolly Roger Brat_ ...

Readers of "Witch Tales" will remember that in Chapter 6, Meatloaf is one of Lucinda's favorite foods. Thanks to _Jolly Roger Brat_ , we now have the recipe.

Lucinda's Favorite Meat Loaf

1 1/2 tablespoons brown sugar, packed

1/2 can cranberry sauce

2 eggs

1/2 cup milk

1/4 teaspoon ground thyme

1/8 teaspoon sage

Dash nutmeg

1 teaspoon salt (optional)

1/4 teaspoon pepper

2/3 cup plain dry bread crumbs

1 1/2 pounds extra lean ground beef

Preheat oven to 350. Stir brown sugar and cranberry sauce together until smooth. Place in the bottom of a 9x5 loaf pan. In a bowl, combine eggs, onion, milk, thyme, sage, nutmeg, salt, and pepper. Stir in bread crumbs. Add ground beef and mix thoroughly. Shape into a loaf and place on top of cranberry mixture. Flatten top so loaf will sit level when inverted. Bake 1 hour and 30 minutes. Let sit 10 minutes, invert on plate, and serve.

Put a baking pan underneath the loaf pan to catch drips.

Lucinda sometimes makes a salad with the remaining cranberry sauce, some mandarin oranges, and sugar mixed together. 

**Author's notes**

Adleremse Pearson, Adnama Pearson, Aisatsana Pearson, Amanda Pearson, Anastasia Pearson, Anniale Eiram Pearson, Elaina Marie Pearson, Elizabeth Pearson, Esmerelda Pearson, Htebazile Pearson, Kimmy Pearson, and Ymmik Pearson are characters created by _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_.

Amber, Baileywick, Cedric, Chef Andre, Jade, James, King Roland, Lucinda, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Suzette, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Apparate, Azkaban, and Floo Network are from "Harry Potter".

Chancellor Esteban, Doña Paloma, Gabe, and Mateo are reoccurring characters seen in "Elena of Avalor".

Eternal Nightshade is an illegal sleeping potion created for this story by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I'm not sure," Dorrie confessed. "She attacked me a long time ago. It took me a while to recover"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 13 of my story "Dorrie".

Mazzimo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Secret Library" and "Best in Air Show".

Skywind and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Skywind is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 1". Zahida is from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

The Amulet of Satu is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 1".

The Kingdoms of Avalor and Cariza are from "Elena of Avalor".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Cedric naming names was inspired by the trial seen in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

The scene with Jade's parents visiting Enchancia Castle with their new babies was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ The babies are from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 1".

The scene with Jade and Skywind being attacked by Cedric was based on an idea submitted by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ which I expanded on.

The scene with Scarlett joining forces with Constance and Corbett was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

The scenes with the Pearsons working together on a treatment for Jade were the idea of _epear96._

 **Disclaimer**

Adleremse Pearson, Adnama Pearson, Aisatsana Pearson, Amanda Pearson, Anastasia Pearson, Anniale Eiram Pearson, Elaina Marie Pearson, Elizabeth Pearson, Esmerelda Pearson, Htebazile Pearson, Kimmy Pearson, Ymmik Pearson, and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Skywind, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

I only own Aguito Root, Brenda Davis, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Constance, Corbett, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Professor Richard Pavis, Thomas Richards, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	7. Darkness and Light (Part Two)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 7 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 7: Darkness and Light (Part Two)**

 **October 18, 1867**

In the guest room where Jade was laying unconscious, Elizabeth and Htebazile walked in and approached Jade's parents who were watching over Jade.

"Prince Liang, Princess Emma," Elizabeth started. "Htebazile and I have brought a potion made from the Aguito Root. We're ready to administer it to your daughter."

"Please proceed," Liang directed, hopeful.

As Htebazile cradled Jade's head, Elizabeth carefully poured the potion into Jade's mouth.

"We should know in a few moments if the potion has worked," Elizabeth announced.

As Prince Liang, Princess Emma, Elizabeth, and Htebazile watched, Jade did not respond.

"We may need to give Princess Jade the stronger dose," Htebazile suggested to Elizabeth.

"Agreed," Elizabeth acknowledged.

As Htebazile once again cradled Jade's head, Elizabeth carefully poured the stronger potion into Jade's mouth. In a few moments, Jade started slowly responding.

"What ... happened?" Jade wanted to know, dazed. "The last thing I remember is Cedric firing on me with his wand."

"Cedric gave you some Eternal Nightshade," Emma explained. "Lady Elizabeth and Lady Htebazile here managed to bring you around."

"I feel ... dizzy," Jade complained.

"We had to give you a stronger potion to bring you around," Elizabeth said to Jade. "You'll experience dizziness for a few days as a result. Just stay home for a few days, and the dizziness will pass."

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Htebazile," Liang said, grateful.

"You've brought our little girl back to us," Emma said to Elizabeth and Htebazile with a tear of happiness in her eye.

"Mom," Jade started to protest. "I'm fifteen. I'm hardly a little girl, anymore."

"You'll always be my little girl," Emma smiled as she hugged Jade.

Liang, Elizabeth, and Htebazile smiled at the touching scene.

Even though it was night at the castle, word spread quickly about Jade's recovery. At one point, Dorrie walked down to the castle dungeon.

"Lady Dorrie?" a male guard on duty asked, taken off guard by Dorrie's presence.

"I just want to talk to our _guest_ for a few moments," Dorrie said to the guard.

"Of course," the guard agreed as Dorrie walked up to the cell which held Cedric.

"Well, Chuckles," Dorrie mocked at Cedric, "I bring bad news ... for you. Jade has been cured of the Eternal Nightshade you slipped her. You lose ... again."

"Ha, ha ... very funny, witch!" Cedric spat at Dorrie.

"And proud of it," Dorrie responded to her witch heritage.

"I would have thought your freaky sister would have been down here," Cedric said in a mocking tone. "She likes to gloat!"

"Well, Candice has other things to do right now," Dorrie glared at Cedric. "You're not exactly on the A list anymore."

"Mocking witch!" Cedric said in disgust under his breath.

"Hey! You're the one who messed up!" Dorrie pointed out. "And now you're paying the price for it!"

"If that is all, please leave," Cedric requested as he sat down on a bench in his cell.

"Oh, I'm planning to," Dorrie announced. "I have duties to perform, including being Sofia's lady-in-waiting."

Dorrie then walked away. As Dorrie walked out of the dungeon, Candice was waiting for her.

"So, I take it you told Cedric about the good news?" Candice asked.

"Yes," Dorrie acknowledged. "Let's just say he didn't take it well. Meanwhile, about Constance?"

"Dorrie," Candice began, "Constance has changed ... for the better. I really think you should see her. I think it would do the two of you good."

"I'm still not sure," Dorrie hesitated.

"All of you accepted me when I turned good," Candice gently reminded Dorrie. "Now that Constance has turned good, she deserves the same chance at acceptance, don't you think?"

"You're right, off course," Dorrie agreed. "I'll see her in the morning. Right now, I have to attend to Sofia before she goes to bed."

"And being Lucinda's lady-in-waiting, I have to attend to Lucinda before she goes to bed," Candice announced. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Dorrie smiled as she and Candice went off to perform their duties.

 **October 19, 1867**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Cedric had been carted back off to Azkaban, and Jade was starting her recovery from her bout with Eternal Nightshade. Everything was slowly returning to normal.

Inside the castle, Dorrie arrived at the door leading to Constance's guest room. Dorrie hesitated for a few moments, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Constance invited.

Dorrie opened the door, and walked in. Constance removed her wand, gently laid it on the bed, and knelt down.

"I'm here to receive any revenge you think is appropriate," Constance quietly said. "After what I did to you, anything you dish out is warranted."

"I'm not here for that," Dorrie gently pointed out. "It would be easy to carry out revenge, but it wouldn't be civilized. I'd prefer to talk this out. Please stand, and take back your wand."

Constance stood, and placed her wand in the waistband of the skirt she was wearing.

"Lets each have a seat, shall we?" Dorrie suggested.

As Constance and Dorrie sat down, facing each other, Constance started to talk. "I apologize for what I did to you so long ago. I was a different person back then, a dark person. I've changed for the better, now. I don't expect you to believe me."

"Would you be willing for me to do a magical scan of your mind?" Dorrie asked.

"If it will prove to you that I've changed for the better, then yes," Constance agreed.

Dorrie walked over, faced Constance, and concentrated. As Dorrie concentrated, images and emotions from Constance's mind filled Dorrie's mind. In a few moments, it became clear that Constance was telling the truth, that Constance was now good.

"I believe you," Dorrie said to Constance as Dorrie stepped back.

"Thank you," Constance acknowledged, grateful.

"So, what happens next?" Dorrie wanted to know. "Where do we go from here?"

"That's up to you, Lady Dorrie," Constance said, "I'd like us to at least get along. I'm working for Scarlett, as are you."

"Let's start as colleagues," Dorrie suggested. "We obviously share the same goals - to fight evil, and ensure the freedom of the world."

"Then colleagues it is," Constance approved. "Maybe one day, we can move up to being friends?"

"As strange as it might sound coming from me, I find that appealing," Dorrie admitted. "I'd rather have a friend than an enemy any day. Let's take it one day at a time."

"Agreed," Constance confirmed as she shook Dorrie's hand.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle stables, Jade was walking around. She was still a bit dizzy, but was able to navigate. As she walked, Skywind landed next to Jade.

"Jade!" Skywind exclaimed in relief. "You're better!"

"Yes," Jade smiled as she hugged her flying horse friend. "And how have they been treating you here?"

"They've been treating me fine," Skywind reported. "They put me in a stall that has a back entrance that allows me to come and go as I please."

"I'm glad you've been treated nicely," Jade gratefully said.

From a distance, Candice was walking to the stables for stable duty when she noticed the pleasant scene between Jade and Skywind.

" _Two friends reunited,"_ Candice happily thought to herself as she continued to the stables.

While Jade and Skywind were catching up with each other, fourteen-year-old Sofia, and fourteen-year-old Lucinda, walked up.

"Oh, Jade!" Sofia smiled as she hugged Jade. "It's wonderful to see you up and about."

"It feels good to be out of bed," Jade smiled back. "But I'm going to be dizzy for a little while."

"Because of the stronger dose they had to give you?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes," Jade acknowledged. "But how did you know?"

"My birth parents taught me about such things," Lucinda revealed.

"Lucinda and I are going on a picnic," Sofia announced. "We brought extra, and you and Skywind are invited."

"We'd love that!" Jade accepted.

"Then let's go," Lucinda suggested. "We'll be having it the Peppertree Forest."

"Jade, climb on my back," Skywind offered. "I'll walk you over. You're still recovering."

Jade climbed onto Skywind's back, and everybody started walking to the the nearby Peppertree Forest. As Skywind walked, he happily started prancing.

"Skywind just loves to prance after he performed in the Dunwitty Spectacular," Jade happily explained.

"That's right," Sofia remembered. "You and Skywind were in the opening number, and Skywind pranced along with Mazzimo. That was amazing."

Jade and Skywind smiled at Sofia's complement.

 **That afternoon**

Dorrie and Candice had the afternoon off, and had decided to practice their shape shifting and magical battle skills in the gardens behind the castle. The two had invited Elainna Pearson to watch.

"Good afternoon, Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," fourteen-year-old Elainna cheerfully greeted. "I'm so looking forward to this. I hope you don't mind, but I invited the rest of the Pearsons to watch as well."

"Looks like we're playing before an audience again," Candice smiled at Dorrie.

"That's right!" Elainna remembered. "The two of you are the royal magicians of Enchancia."

"Anything in particular you'd like to see?" Dorrie asked Elainna.

"Just do what you were planning to do," Elizabeth said as she walked up with the rest of the Pearsons.

"Ladies," Dorrie started as she addressed the Pearsons, "Candice and I present our magical training exercises."

Dorrie and Candice started by firing their wands at a series of targets that were set up nearby.

"Now that our warm up is complete, Dorrie and I will get into the nuts and bolts of our exercises," Candice announced to the Pearsons.

As the Pearsons watched, Dorrie transformed into a werewolf, and Candice transformed into a large white dragon. Dorrie then climbed onto Candice's back, as Candice took flight. Candice flew through the sky, then headed back to the castle gardens. When a group of cloth dummies came into view, Dorrie jumped from Candice's back and started attacking some of the dummies with a staff. At that same moment, Candice swooped down and started brushing aside some of the dummies with one of her wings.

"Bravo!" Elainna shouted in glee.

"Excellent," Elizabeth smiled in approval as the rest of the Pearsons clapped.

Standing nearby was eleven-year-old Calista. Dorrie nodded to Calista, and Calista cast a spell making the remaining dummies come to life. Dorrie remained in her werewolf form, while Candice transformed into her white Maleficent form. Dorrie and Candice then started doing battle with the dummies, with Dorrie attacking with her staff, and Candice attacking with her scepter.

At one point, Candice felt a strange sensation travel through her body. She outstretched her hand, and a ball of fire suddenly appeared in Candice's hand. Candice shot the ball of fire from her hand, and hit the dummies she was fighting, bringing all of them down. Dorrie then used her wand to take out the remaining dummies.

"That was amazing, Candice!" Dorrie exclaimed, impressed.

"That was ever so clever, Candice," Calista remarked, impressed, as she came over. "Is that something new?"

"It would appear so," Candice acknowledged, taken off guard, as she and Dorrie transformed back to their normal selves.

"That was wonderful," Elizabeth said as she walked over with the rest of the Pearsons. "That was one of the best magical displays I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," Dorrie said as she, Candice, and Calista curtsied.

"And who is your young friend?" Htebazile asked, looking at Calista.

"This is Calista, the third royal magician of Enchancia," Candice answered.

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady," Htebazile smiled at Calista.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Htebazile," Calista smiled back.

Eleven-year-old Kimmy Pearson, and eleven-year-old Ymmik Pearson, walked up to Calista. The two girls then started a conversation with Calista.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kimmy smiled at Calista.

"We don't often get to meet magical girls our age," Ymmik happily added, looking at Calista.

"I'd love to be able to trade spells with you," Calista happily suggested. "The two of you must know some useful spells, and I know some useful spells."

"We'd love that!" Kimmy and Ymmik exclaimed in glee as the three went off to talk.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Elainna started, "I understand the two of you attend Royal Prep. But, I thought once students reach their teen years, they had to pick a specialty school to attend, such as the Institute for Science and Alchemy, or Chivalry Hall, or the Ever Realm Academy."

"Well, the truth be told," Dorrie began, "while there are seven schools to choose from, Candice and I looked at the fine print, and discovered an eighth option - the ability to continue attending Royal Prep, but now taking advanced classes."

"And once most of the students discovered that eighth option, they chose to stay at Royal Prep," Candice added.

"But the two of you also attend Hexley Hall," Htebazile noted.

"Yes," Dorrie acknowledged. "Candice and I split our time between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep."

"The best of both worlds," Elizabeth smiled.

"Refreshments are available in the gazebo," Baileywick announced to everybody present.

As everybody walked to the gazebo, Candice stopped, and looked at her hand.

"What else can I do don't I know of?" Candice asked herself out loud, both impressed and worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Dorrie suggested as she gently rested her hand on Candice's shoulder. "Mom and I always thought that you might have some hidden talents that would show up some day. It's a part of who you are."

"You're a young teenager," Elizabeth pointed out to Candice. "Such talents usually start coming to the surface at your age. Consider it a part of growing up."

Candice smiled at Dorrie and Elizabeth's encouragement.

 **Discovering the truth**

Later that afternoon, Scarlett and Constance burst into a secret cabin that they followed Zahida into. Constance then gasped as she saw someone who looked just like Zahida bound and gagged in a corner as the person shouted out muffled shouts at them. As Constance looked on, Scarlett took out her sword and cut the ropes restraining the person who looked like Zahida. The person who looked like Zahida collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as she started to well up in tears.

"I got you, Zahida," Scarlett gently said as the woman started sobbing uncontrollably, and started crying on Scarlett's shoulder. Scarlett hugged her and patted her on the back as Constance raised her eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Constance asked as Scarlett sat Zahida back down and put a blanket around Zahida's shoulders as Zahida breathed heavily.

"Pray you never learn just how good it can be to see another face," Zahida told Constance as Scarlett nodded.

"It's okay. I knew that wasn't the real you the whole time," Scarlett admitted.

"You didn't?" Constance asked, taken off guard. "I'm so confused. How did you know she wouldn't betray you?"

"I didn't," Scarlett announced. "It's you who I knew she would never betray. Loyalty was always one of her best qualities even when she was against us."

Zahida then got up and briefly slapped Constance across the face.

"What was that for?" Constance asked, confused.

"For even thinking for one second that I would ever betray you," Zahida answered. "Influenced or not, I would never abandon you. You're the only real friend I've ever had, Constance. I didn't abandon you when you briefly went insane and I'm not abandoning you now. You know me better than that."

"But if you're the real Zahida, then who's the one who freed Cedric?" Constance asked.

"He obviously had a failsafe in case he got caught," Zahida started. "He kidnapped me about three months ago and had me stored in his hideout. Then he made an evil clone of me and had her take my place in Cinnibar where she would earn your trust and then free Cedric shortly afterwards. You've got to believe me."

"Are you certain you're not lying?" Constance asked, not sure of what to believe.

"Constance, I've known you for almost five years. When have I ever lied to you?" Zahida asked.

At that moment, the clone of Zahida burst in, raising her wand.

"Repulsia!" a man's voice rang out as a magical blast of energy hit the clone of Zahida, knocking her unconscious. Everybody looked to see Corbett standing there.

"Nice timing, Corbett," Scarlett smiled.

"My pleasure, Queen Scarlett," Corbett smiled back.

"Who is this?" the real Zahida asked about Corbett, taken off guard.

"Cedric made a good clone of himself to throw people off," Scarlett answered. "The result is who you see before you. His name is Corbett, and he works for us now."

"Well, thank you for coming to our aid," the real Zahida thanked Corbett.

"You are quite welcome, dear lady," Corbett responded as he bowed.

"What do we do with this one?" Constance asked as she looked at the unconscious clone of Zahida.

"We take her back to face judgment for her crimes," Scarlett answered, before turning to the real Zahida. "We'll get this straightened out, I promise. Afterward, I look forward to having you return to the fold as it were."

"Thank you, Scarlett," the real Zahida said gratefully.

"My pleasure," Scarlett said with a happy smile.

 **October 20, 1867**

It was Sunday morning at Enchancia Castle. On the front steps of the castle, the representatives from the House of Pearson were preparing to depart.

"I want to thank you for an enjoyable stay here at Enchancia Castle," Elizabeth happily said to King Roland. "I can see that Enchancia and the House and Pearson will be fine allies."

"You are most welcome, Lady Elizabeth," Roland smiled back. "I look forward to our partnership."

Elizabeth then turned to Violet. "I want to thank you and your domestic staff for taking such good care of us. We've never encountered a better class of service than we've encountered here."

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," Violet acknowledged with pride.

"I can see that the House of Cosmarune and the House of Pearson will be fine allies," Elizabeth smiled.

"We thank you for the opportunity to serve," Violet smiled back as she curtsied.

With that, the representatives from the House of Pearson boarded their flying carriage, and departed. As Roland and the royal family walked back into the castle, Violet walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"I think that all went rather well," Violet said, pleased, as she hugged her daughters.

"Yes, it did," Dorrie happily agreed.

"Meanwhile, I have news," Candice announced. "The palace of Arendelle and I are wrapping up the details of my upcoming visit with Queen Elsa. And, I was able to arrange for the three of us to visit the palace."

"But this is _your_ time to shine," Violet pointed out.

"You're my mother," Candice responded, before turning to Dorrie. "And, you're my sister. It wouldn't feel right leaving the two of you behind. We're a family, the three of us. Where I go, you go."

"Well then, thank you," Violet smiled.

"It's going to be wonderful to see the palace," Dorrie happily added. "Thank you, Candice."

"You're very welcome Mom, Dorrie," Candice said, pleased.

Meanwhile, in Cinnibar, at Scarlett's palace, Zahida was standing on a balcony looking out at the palace grounds when Constance walked up.

"Your clone has been carted off to Azkaban," Constance reported.

"At least there she won't do any harm," Zahida said in relief as she stared off into space.

"You okay?" Constance asked, concerned.

"Being held against my will for three months, and not knowing what was going to happen, how can I be okay?" Zahida quietly answered. "It changed me, Constance."

"I'll be there for you, my friend," Constance said in a reassuring tone as she gently put her hand on Zahida's shoulder.

"I'll be there for you as well," Scarlett said to Zahida as she walked up.

"What happens now?" Zahida wanted to know.

"The magical tribunal has cleared you of any wrongdoing," Scarlett answered. "You're free to come and go as you please."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here," Zahida requested. "There's work to be done here, keeping the forces of evil at bay. I'd like to be a part of that work. I've seen the light, as Constance has."

"Then welcome home," Scarlett smiled as she hugged Zahida. "I think you, me, and Constance are going to make quite the team."

A palace servant then brought Scarlett, Zahida, and Constance each a glass of wine.

"To the future," Constance said as she raised her glass.

"To the future," Scarlett and Zahida said as they, too, raised their glasses.

 **October 21, 1867**

It was Monday morning at Hexley Hall. In the great hall, at the Pepperton House table, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice had just sat down. In a few moments, other Pepperton House students arrived - fourteen-year-old Ruby, fourteen-year-old Abby Murphy, fourteen-year-old Adair Starwell, seven-year-old Timothy O'Toole, nine-year-old Samantha "Sam" Cook (Timothy's girlfriend), and nine-year-old Marie Perkins (Timothy's cousin).

"Good morning, guys," Sofia smiled as everybody sat down.

At that moment, fourteen-year-old Prince Desmond raced past on his way to the Waldgrave House table. Desmond was still a new student at Hexley Hall, and had been sorted into Waldgrave House on his arrival. Desmond had been going to the Institute for Science and Alchemy, but it had recently become apparent that Desmond was more advanced than the other students there, and it was decided to transfer him to a school that would better serve his advanced needs. And Hexley Hall fit the bill nicely.

"Hey! Des!" Princess Faith smiled as Desmond sat down at the Waldgrave House table. "Why the rush?"

"Sorry, Faith," Desmond smiled back. "I arrived early to work on a potion, and before I knew it, it was time for morning assembly."

"Desmond is a fine student," Sofia remarked to those at the Pepperton House table. "He's going to make a fine alchemist one day."

Everybody smiled in agreement.

"So, Ruby?" Lucinda asked. "Any word on Jade?"

"She's at home right now, recovering," Ruby answered. "She should be back at school in a few days."

At that moment, Miss Lovegood (the headmistress of Hexley Hall) walked up to the front of the great hall.

"Students," Miss Lovegood started. "If I may have your attention, I have some announcements to make."

Everybody at the tables gave their attention to Miss Lovegood.

"First of all, congratulations to our very own Lady Candice," Miss Lovegood started. "She has been invited to visit Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and will be traveling to Arendelle this Saturday. I think it goes without saying that we are all quite proud of Lady Candice."

Everybody happily clapped in approval, as Candice smiled.

"On to other business," Miss Lovegood continued. "The wedding of our dear professors Yuki Moto and Silvia Sage will take place at Enchancia Castle on Saturday, November 16th. You've all received your invitations, and it will be a grand event that we are all looking forward to."

Everybody happily clapped, as Yuki and Silvia looked on, pleased.

"Also, I have news on our own Princess Jade," Miss Lovegood announced. "She is recovering from her battle with Eternal Nightshade, and is scheduled to return to Hexley Hall on Friday. I thought it would be nice if we could throw a welcome back celebration for her. I'm sure her house mates at Pepperton would be more than willing to make the arrangements."

"Consider it done, Miss Lovegood," Dorrie happily said from the Pepperton House table as everybody in the great hall clapped in approval.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby exclaimed in glee. "Jade loves parties!".

"We'll need to make a cake," Timothy suggested.

"Actually, cakes," Dorrie pointed out.

"I could make a pumpkin bundt cake," Abby suggested. "It's one of Jade's favorites."

"We'll need to use the Enchancia Castle kitchen," Candice spoke up.

"When we get back to the castle, I'll run it by King Roland, Mister Baileywick, and Chef Andre," Dorrie responded. "We don't have any major events scheduled at the castle this week, and I'm sure they won't mind ... considering it's for a good cause."

"Between you, me, and Abby, we'll have a nice selection of cakes for the welcome back celebration," Candice happily said to Dorrie.

"May I help?" Timothy asked.

"I don't see why not," Abby smiled. "Chef Andre says you're becoming a fine cook and baker, and we can use all the help we can get."

"Lucinda and I can help as well," Sofia offered.

"I love baking," Lucinda said with a smile.

"I can help, too," Marie happily added.

"Then it's settled," Dorrie happily acknowledged.

"I see everything is well underway," Miss Lovegood smiled as she walked over. "As for baking supplies, please charge whatever you need to the Hexley Hall account. Also, if you need any additional help, please let me know and I'll arrange something."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," Dorrie acknowledged, pleased.

Everybody at the Pepperton House table then put their heads together, and planned out the specific details of the celebration. It would be an event that would go down in Hexley Hall history.

(End of Chapter 7).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we have some additional information on the Pearsons (supplied by _epear96_ ).

Each member of the Pearson family has a magical amulet. Each magical amulet is the same color as the person's outfit, and the amulets all have the same powers as Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Jade, Danika, and all the other characters with magical amulets combined.

Elizabeth wears a light purple outfit, while Htebazile wears a dark purple outfit. Anastasia wears a light gold outfit, while Aisatsana wears a silver outfit. Esmerelda wears a light green outfit, while Adleremse wears a dark green outfit.

Elainna wears a cherry blossom pink outfit, while Anniale wears a red outfit. Kimmy wears a dark blue outfit, while Ymmik wears a light blue outfit. Amanda wears a sunshine yellow outfit, while Adnama wears a sunset orange outfit.

Each member of the Pearson family can do more than just potion making. They have every magical ability you can think of including, but not limited to, the ability to transform into any creature they want to be (whether the creature is magical or not). They can also transform into mermaids, but only when they are fully submerged in water.

 **Author's notes**

Adleremse Pearson, Adnama Pearson, Aisatsana Pearson, Amanda Pearson, Anastasia Pearson, Anniale Eiram Pearson, Elaina Marie Pearson, Elizabeth Pearson, Esmerelda Pearson, Htebazile Pearson, Kimmy Pearson, and Ymmik Pearson are characters created by _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_.

Arendelle, and Queen Elsa, are from "Frozen".

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

Baileywick, Cedric, Chef Andre, Desmond, Jade, King Roland, Lucinda, Prince Desmond, Ruby, Sofia, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Calista is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Gone With The Wand", "Through the Looking Back Glass", and "Too Cute to Spook".

Chivalry Hall, the Ever Realm Academy, and the Institute for Science and Alchemy are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Royal Science Fair".

Danika, Marie Perkins, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Skywind, Timothy O'Toole, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Skywind is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 1". Zahida is from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

Eternal Nightshade is an illegal sleeping potion created for this story by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I could make a pumpkin bundt cake," Abby suggested. "It's one of Jade's favorites"_ \- as readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, Abby came up with the idea of a pumpkin bundt cake in Chapter 28 of that story.

Mazzimo is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "The Secret Library" and "Best in Air Show".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Princess Faith (Queen Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

The idea of a welcome back celebration for Jade was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Jade experiencing dizziness after being given the stronger potion was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene where the truth about Zahida is revealed was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided much of the dialog for that scene). I added in Corbett to help fill things out.

" _That's right," Sofia remembered. "You and Skywind were in the opening number, and Skywind pranced along with_ _Mazzimo. That was amazing"_ \- having a reference to Jade and Skywind performing in the Dunwitty Spectacular (from Chapter 4 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia") was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Well, the truth be told," Dorrie began, "while there are seven schools to choose from, Candice and I looked at the fine print, and discovered an eighth option - the ability to continue attending Royal Prep, but now taking advanced classes"_ \- this is my way of dealing with events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Royal School Fair" (while I liked the idea of seven specialty schools, I thought there should be an option for remaining at Royal Prep, so I came up with the idea of remaining at Royal Prep, but now taking advanced classes).

 **Disclaimer**

Adleremse Pearson, Adnama Pearson, Aisatsana Pearson, Amanda Pearson, Anastasia Pearson, Anniale Eiram Pearson, Elaina Marie Pearson, Elizabeth Pearson, Esmerelda Pearson, Htebazile Pearson, Kimmy Pearson, Ymmik Pearson, and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

Danika, Marie Perkins, Professor Silvia Sage, Professor Yuki Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Skywind, Timothy O'Toole, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Aguito Root, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Constance, Corbett, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Miss Lovegood,Pepperton House, _Repulsia!_ , and Waldgrave House.


	8. Baking Cakes

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia.

This is a shorter than normal chapter designed to promote the 2018 American Red Nose Day.

In Britain, Red Nose Day has been a yearly charity event for a number of years. And it is a pleasure to announce that the United States, for the fourth year in a row, is putting on it's own Red Nose Day which will include a special fund raising broadcast on NBC-TV the night of Thursday, May 24th of 2018.

The American Red Nose Day is dedicated to ending child poverty, both in the US and in some of the poorest communities in the world. The money raised by the American Red Nose Day has benefited programs for children and young people in all 50 states and in 34 countries internationally.

Beneficiaries of American Red Nose Day grants include charity organizations such as Boys & Girls Clubs of America; charity: water; Children's Health Fund; Covenant House; Feeding America; Gavi, the Vaccine Alliance; UnidosUS; Save the Children and The Global Fund. All of American Red Nose Day's grant money supports projects to keep children and young people safe, healthy, educated and empowered.

Where can you buy a Red Nose? Walgreens is the exclusive retailer of the Red Noses, available at Walgreens and Duane Reade locations across the United States.

Now, let's have our story which takes place right after the ending seen in Chapter 7.

 **Chapter 8: Baking Cakes**

 **October 21, 1867**

After school had ended for the day, Dorrie, along with Candice, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, Timothy, and Marie arrived back at Enchancia Castle. As the seven were getting ready to enter the castle, Baileywick walked up.

"King Roland would like to see all of you in the throne room," Baileywick announced.

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, Timothy, and Marie followed Baileywick to the throne room where King Roland and Chef Andre were waiting.

"I received a message from Miss Lovegood this afternoon," Roland started. "She informed me of the plan to throw a celebration for Jade's return to Hexley Hall. She also asked me if you could use the Enchancia Castle kitchen to bake some cakes for the celebration. I immediately sent a return message giving my permission."

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, Timothy, and Marie smiled with pleasure.

"Chef Andre has also given his permission, and has something to announce to you," Roland added.

"As you know," Chef Andre started, "we've recently completed construction on an auxiliary kitchen here at the castle, designed to be used for overflow work when we have large parties coming up. King Roland and I think it would be grand if you used the new auxiliary kitchen for your celebration work."

"Thank you King Roland, Chef Andre," Dorrie said gratefully.

"Also," Roland continued, "since you, Dorrie, along with Candice, Abby, and Marie, are maid staff, I've arranged with Baileywick for your work in the auxiliary kitchen this week to be considered your official afternoon duties. That way, you can devote your full efforts this week to baking for the celebration."

"Thank you, sir," Dorrie smiled.

"You are very welcome," Roland smiled back.

Baileywick escorted Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, Timothy, and Marie to the auxiliary kitchen where Queen Miranda, dressed in commoner clothes, was waiting along with Violet.

"Queen Miranda?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Before I became Queen, I had a lot of experience baking," Miranda smiled. "I'd love to help all of you out this week."

"We'd love that, Mom," Sofia happily accepted.

"It's settled, then," Miranda acknowledged.

"Now, we only have to wait for a few other people to show up," Violet announced.

In a few minutes, Adair Starwell, fourteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia, Mrs. Hanshaw, Ruby, Sam, Miss Honey, fourteen-year-old Matilda Honey, Miss Elodie, and nine-year-old Lisa Elodie walked in.

"Well everybody, the troops are assembled," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled.

"We have some new help at the restaurant," Adair announced, "and Mom and Dad said they could spare me this week."

"Dad has appointments with King Roland all of this week," Valentina happily said. "So, I can be here every afternoon this week."

"Matilda and I love to bake," Miss Honey smiled.

"And when Lisa and I found out about the celebration for Jade, we thought we'd lend a hand as well," Miss Elodie gleefully added. "I have Jade in a dance class at Royal Prep, and she's one of my best students."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ruby asked, excited.

As everybody was getting their bearings around the auxiliary kitchen, Baileywick walked in with some servants.

"The baking supplies have arrived," Baileywick announced. "Miss Lovegood took the liberty of ordering them immediately."

As soon as the baking supplies were unloaded, everybody assembled started work as Sam walked up to Timothy.

"I've gotten pretty good helping out my dad at the bakery," Sam happily said to Timothy. "I'd love to work next to you."

"I'd like that," Timothy smiled.

"All I need is some pumpkin, and I can get started on some pumpkin bundt cakes," Abby said to herself as Baileywick walked up.

"Some jars of pumpkin purée arrived along with the other baking supplies," Baileywick smiled as he handed a jar to Abby.

"Thank you, Mister Baileywick," Abby happily responded as she took the jar from Baileywick.

"We'll need some baking powder," Miss Honey said to Matilda.

"On it, Mom," Matilda responded as she used her mind power to gently bring over a small container of baking powder.

Miss Honey smiled, still impressed by Matilda's ability to move things with her mind.

In one part of the auxiliary kitchen, Miss Elodie was showing Lisa how to sift flour.

"Remember, you want to gently sift the flour," Miss Elodie instructed.

Lisa gently sifted the flour, as Miss Elodie watched.

"That's a fine job, Lisa," Miss Elodie praised.

"Thank you, Mom," Lisa smiled, before giving Miss Elodie a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, my precious one," Miss Elodie smiled back as she returned the hug.

Everybody smiled at the touching scene.

"Ruby, we're going to need some cake tins," Mrs. Hanshaw requested.

"I know where they are at," Candice said as she led Ruby over to a cabinet.

"It looks like we have everything we need," Miranda announced. "Let's have fun baking."

Everybody in the auxiliary kitchen started working on making the first of the cakes, having fun talking to each other as they worked.

 **October 24, 1867**

It was Thursday afternoon. For every afternoon since Monday, the group that came together on Monday worked to make enough cakes for the celebration. And now, the work was nearly finished.

At a table, Timothy and Sam were frosting the last cake. As they were finishing up, Timothy reached his finger into the bowl of frosting they were using, and playfully put a dab of frosting on Sam's nose. Sam chuckled, then reached her finger into the bowl of frosting, and playfully put a dab of frosting on Timothy's nose. Both then laughed.

"Oh, you two!" Lucinda smiled at Timothy and Sam.

Timothy and Sam used a finger each to wipe the dab of frosting off of their noses, licked the frosting off their fingers, then washed their hands at the sink. They then returned to the cake, and finished frosting it. Valentina then carefully put the cake with the other cakes, and waved her wand over it.

"The cakes look absolutely lovely," Violet said with pride.

"A job well done, everyone," Miranda praised.

At that moment, Baileywick walked into the auxiliary kitchen.

"The transport wagons are here to take the cakes to Hexley Hall," Baileywick announced.

"You'll find the cakes in the room next door," Valentina said to Baileywick. "After each batch of cakes had been baked and frosted, I put them in magical stasis. When they arrive at Hexley Hall, they will be as fresh as the day they were made."

"Thank you, Miss Androcasia," Baileywick acknowledged, pleased.

A group of servants then took the cakes, and carefully loaded them onto the wagons, with each wagon having a large enclosed compartment which would protect the cakes.

"Make sure you give this spell to Headmistress Lovegood," Valentina said to the lead wagon driver as she handed him a slip of paper. "It will allow Headmistress Lovegood to bring the cakes out of magical stasis when they are ready to be served."

"I'll make sure the Headmistress gets this as soon as we arrive at Hexley Hall," the lead wagon driver promised.

As the wagons carefully pulled away from the castle, everybody looked at the wagons with pride. They had worked hard to make a wonderful selection of cakes. It was a job well done. Miranda then looked at Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, Timothy, Marie, Violet, Adair, Valentina, Mrs. Hanshaw, Ruby, Sam, Miss Honey, Matilda, Miss Elodie, and Lisa.

"I have a special announcement," Miranda revealed. "Because of all of your hard work these past few afternoons, I've arranged a special supper for all of you in the ballroom."

"Thank you, milady," Violet said gratefully on behalf of everybody gathered.

"It's my pleasure," Miranda smiled.

In a little while, everybody arrived in the ballroom, and sat down at a long, beautifully laid out table. As servants served food and drink, everybody had a fine time enjoying a fine meal and talking to each other. It was an absolutely wonderful way to end the day.

(End of Chapter 8).

And remember, there will be a special fund raising broadcast on NBC-TV the night of Thursday, May 24th of 2018. You may also support American Red Nose Day by purchasing a Red Nose at Walgreens and Duane Reade locations across the United States.

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we have some catch up information for those new to this story.

Abby Murphy is a fourteen-year-old girl who works at Enchancia Castle along with her father and mother. Abby and her parents have a proud history of being servants, and they eventually came to work at Enchancia Castle. Abby's father was recently appointed as King Roland's financial manager, and Abby's mother was recently appointed to be the castle's librarian. Abby herself was recently appointed to be the castle's inventory manager, in addition to being a maid at the castle. Abby has magical abilities, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student.

Adair Starwell is a fourteen-year-old witch. Adair's warlock father, and Adair's witch mother, own and operate the local restaurant in Dunwitty. Adair currently attends Hexley Hall as a student.

Candice Cosmarune-Cooper is the second adopted daughter of Violet, the head maid at Enchancia Castle. Candice was created by Maleficent as an evil clone of Dorrie. It was Candice's job to steal a magical amulet from one of Dorrie's friends in the village. When the time came to steal the amulet, Candice didn't have the heart to do it, and turned herself into the authorities. King Roland gave her a royal pardon, and Candice magically changed her hair color so it would be easy to tell her and Dorrie apart. Violet adopted Candice, and Violet, Dorrie, and Candice became a loving family. Candice followed in Dorrie's footsteps, becoming a respected maid in her own right. Eventually, not only was Candice appointed as a second royal magician, but was also appointed to be in charge of the castle's guest reserve (a special room where food and drink, meant for use by guests visiting the castle, is kept). Candice has now devoted her life to good, and to fighting the forces of evil. Because Candice is a clone of Dorrie, Candice also has witch powers. Candice, because she was created by Maleficent, also has specialty powers, including the ability to transform into a white (or good) version of Maleficent, and the ability to transform into a large white dragon. Candice currently attends school at both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep (Candice is able to attend Royal Prep because of her genetic status as Dorrie's clone that makes her a noble connected to the magical House of Cosmarune).

Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper is the first adopted daughter of Violet, the head maid at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie lost her birth parents when they were killed in a fire. Dorrie was sent to Enchancia Castle to be trained as a maid, and was adopted by Violet shortly afterward. It was soon discovered that Dorrie's birth parents were a warlock and a witch, and that Dorrie herself had witch powers. Dorrie proved herself to be an excellent worker, and soon worked her way up to being not only a respected maid, but also being appointed to be a go between between the castle staff and young royals visiting the castle. Dorrie was later appointed to be a royal magician, putting on non-royal magic shows that Cedric deemed to be beneath his talents. Dorrie currently attends school at both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep (Dorrie is able to attend Royal Prep because of her status as a noble connected to the magical House of Cosmarune which her birth parents were connected to).

Lisa Elodie is the adopted daughter of Miss Elodie. Lisa is a witch, and lost her parents when they were killed by Shuriki. Lisa was discovered one night by Miss Elodie when Lisa was wandering around Dunwitty. After hearing Lisa's story, Miss Elodie made arrangements to adopt Lisa. Since Miss Elodie was unable to bare children of her own, Miss Elodie gladly welcomed Lisa into her life as a child she once thought she could never have. Lisa currently attends Hexley Hall as a student.

Marie Perkins is an orphan who was adopted by Suzette who works as a maid at Enchancia Castle. After being adopted by Suzette, Marie discovered that Timothy also lived at the castle. At that time, Marie revealed herself to be Timothy's older cousin. Marie currently works as a maid at Enchancia Castle, following in Suzette's footsteps. Marie has magical abilities, including the ability to transform into a mermaid. Marie currently attends Hexley Hall as a student.

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter". Miss Lovegood became Headmistress of Hexley Hall when Grimtrix's evil activities were exposed.

Miss Honey and Matilda are inspired by Miss Honey and Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie. The version of Matilda in this chapter of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" has retained her powers, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student. The version of Miss Honey in this chapter of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" currently works as a teacher at the school in Dunwitty.

Samantha "Sam" Cook's father is the new baker in Dunwitty, and her mother is a doctor in Dunwitty (with her mother also being a witch). Sam has inherited her mother's powers, and Sam currently attends Hexley Hall as a student where she met and fell in love with Timothy.

Timothy is an orphan who was adopted by Gwen, the royal inventor of Enchancia. Gwen later married Wallace O'Toole. Wallace, Gwen, and Timothy then became a family. Later, Wallace and Gwen adopted a older teenage girl, Amy (the same Amy from the "Sofia the First" episode "Substitute Cedric"). Amy's parents had been killed when forces loyal to the evil witch Neila attacked the village where Amy's parents lived. Timothy and Amy have become close siblings who think highly of each other. Chef Andre has become a grandfather to Timothy, and is teaching Timothy to be a cook and baker. Timothy has magical abilities, including the ability to transform into a merperson. Timothy currently attends school at both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep (Timothy is able to attend Royal Prep because Wallace is of noble blood, and because Timothy is now Wallace's adopted son, Timothy is now considered to be a noble).

Valentina Androcasia is a fourteen-year-old witch, and is the daughter of King Roland's royal lawyer, Eric Androcasia (who is also a warlock). Eric's wife (and Valentina's mother) died of an illness. Afterward, Eric and Valentina moved to Dunwitty to start a new life. After they moved to Dunwitty, Eric (who was already a lawyer) was appointed to be King Roland's royal lawyer. Valentina currently attends Hexley Hall as a student.

Violet is the head maid of Enchancia Castle, and the adopted mother of Dorrie and Candice. Violet is not originally from the 1800s, but is instead a time traveling Voyager who was sent to Enchancia Castle as an undercover agent to keep the Enchancian time line on track. Violet is originally from London in the early 21st Century. Violet was able to adapt to being a maid because she had been originally a maid in her early life. Violet had a sister, Megan, who was killed in a car accident. Both Dorrie and Candice know of Violet's secret life as a Voyager, and Candice took Megan's name as a middle name as a way to honor Violet. At one point during her undercover life in Enchancia, Violet befriended a good witch who was dying because of being attacked by the evil witch Neila. Because Violet made the good witch's last hours as comfortable as possible, the good witch passed her powers onto Violet when the good witch died. Violet has since learned to use her new powers, and has become a respected good witch in her own right.

 **Author's notes**

Baileywick, Cedric, Chef Andre, Jade, Lucinda, King Roland, Miss Elodie, Mrs. Hanshaw, Queen Miranda, Ruby, Sofia, Suzette, and Violet are reoccurring characters seen in "Sofia the First".

Grimtrix is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers".

Gwen is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Gizmo Gwen".

Samantha "Sam" Cook and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Shuriki is originally from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

The scene with Timothy and Sam putting a dab of frosting on each other's noses was based on a suggestion by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who wanted to see a cute moment between the two).

Voyager is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy and her parents, Adair Starwell and her parents, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Lisa Elodie, Miss Lovegood, Valentina Androcasia, the auxiliary kitchen in Enchancia Castle, and the Starwells restaurant.


	9. Celebrations (Part One)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 9 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a slightly altered version of "Somewhere" from "West Side Story".

 **Chapter 9: Celebrations (Part One)**

 **October 25, 1867**

It was Friday morning at Hexley Hall. As Ruby and Jade entered the school, it was dead quiet. No students wandering around, no teachers wandering around ... nobody in sight.

"Is there some kind of holiday I don't know about?" Jade asked out loud, confused.

"It's probably one of those quiet days," Ruby suggested.

"At Hexley Hall?" Jade scoffed. "Not likely."

"Well, it is getting near the time for morning assembly," Ruby pointed out. "Perhaps everybody is already in the great hall."

"Maybe," Jade responded, unsure.

As Ruby and Jade approached the doors to the great hall, they heard a muffled voice on the other side of the doors saying "here they come!"

Ruby and Jade opened the doors to the great hall, and were met with a loud chorus of voices yelling "SURPRISE!"

"What?!" Jade exclaimed, confused.

"Welcome to your return to Hexley Hall celebration," Sofia smiled as she hugged Jade.

"Miss Lovegood wanted to give you a proper welcome back," Lucinda happily added.

"And here we all are," Dorrie said with a smile.

"Welcome back, girl," Candice joyfully said.

"You had us all worried, Princess Jade," Miss Lovegood said as she walked up. "We're so glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," Jade gratefully acknowledged. "It's good to be back. But I wasn't expecting such a grand surprise."

"You're welcome," Miss Lovegood smiled as she hugged Jade. "And we wanted to show our support to you."

"I'm touched" Jade said in awe.

"Let the celebration begin," Miss Lovegood directed as the cakes magically appeared on the tables in the great hall.

All the students and teachers looked at awe at the sight.

"I even baked one of your favorite cakes - pumpkin bundt cake," Abby announced as she hugged Jade.

"Oh, thank you," Jade said, pleased, before turning to everybody in the great hall. "Thank you, all."

Everybody clapped in Jade's honor.

"Let's sit down, and enjoy these wonderful cakes," Miss Lovegood suggested to everybody in the great hall.

Everybody sat down, and enjoyed the cakes. It was a wonderful time where everybody enjoyed themselves.

"I never realized how rich I was until this moment," Jade smiled. "I have friends who think the world of me. That's the best kind of rich there is."

"Indeed it is," Miss Lovegood happily agreed.

 **October 26, 1867**

It was Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. In the courtyard of the castle, a flying carriage was waiting for Candice, Dorrie, and Violet. In the throne room of the castle, everybody was gathered to give Candice, Dorrie, and Violet a proper send off.

"You're so lucky to be able to meet Queen Elsa," fifteen-year-old Amber smiled as she hugged Candice.

"Indeed," King Roland agreed. "It's a well deserved honor, Candice."

"I hope I'm worthy of it?" Candice asked out loud.

"Of course you are," fifteen-year-old James reassured Candice.

"You'll do fine," Sofia also reassured Candice.

As everybody talked to each other in the throne room, Dorrie walked up to James.

"So, how are things at Chivalry Hall?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"It's a dream come true," James smiled. "I've never been happier."

"That's wonderful," Dorrie said, pleased for James.

"Plus, I still get to go to Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays," James added. "It's the best of both worlds. By the way, how is Des doing at Hexley Hall?"

"I've never seen him happier," Dorrie answered. "I think he's finally found himself."

"That's good to know," James responded, happy for Desmond.

"I hate to break up this gathering, but it's time for Candice, Dorrie, and Violet to be leaving," Baileywick announced.

"Thank you, Mister Baileywick," Violet acknowledged.

As everybody walked out to the courtyard, Queen Miranda motioned Candice to come over.

"I just wanted to say good luck," Miranda smiled as she hugged Candice. "I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Candice happily said as she returned the hug.

Candice, Dorrie, and Violet then walked over to the flying carriage. Once they had boarded the carriage, the driver of the carriage got the flying horses going. In a few moments, the flying carriage flew into the air, as everybody on the ground waved goodbye.

 **Arriving in Arendelle**

After a bit of flying time, the flying carriage landed in the village where Arendelle Palace was located. As the flying carriage landed on a street near the palace, people started cheering.

"Uh, what's going on?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"Apparently, they are here for you," Violet smiled.

"But, who am I?" Candice wanted to know, stunned. "I'm just Candice. It's not like I'm royalty."

"You've got fans, Candice," Dorrie pointed out. "People who have heard about you, and appreciate you."

"This is your time to shine," Violet reassured Candice. "Sit back and enjoy it."

"Okay," Candice agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

As the carriage made it's way to the palace, Candice, along with Dorrie and Violet, waved to the crowd. In a few moments, the carriage turned onto the bridge that led into the palace. The carriage then entered the courtyard of the palace where Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, an honor guard, and Kai (the royal steward of Arendelle) were waiting.

"Lady Candice of House Cosmarune," Kai started announcing. "Her mother, Lady Violet of House Cosmarune, and her sister, Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune."

Candice, Violet, and Dorrie stepped off of the carriage, and walked up to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

"Welcome to Arendelle Palace, Lady Candice," Elsa warmly welcomed Candice, before turning to Violet and Dorrie. "And welcome, Lady Violet and Lady Dorrie. I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"We did, Queen Elsa," Candice responded as she curtsied.

"None of that, now," Elsa smiled at Candice. "You need not curtsy in my presence."

"As you wish, Queen Elsa," Candice said as she straightened up.

"You have a lovely palace, Queen Elsa," Violet remarked to Elsa.

"Thank you, Lady Violet," Elsa responded, pleased.

"And Arendelle is such a lovely place, Queen Elsa," Dorrie commented.

"Thank you, Lady Dorrie," Elsa responded, again pleased.

"If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your guest rooms," Anna warmly said to Violet and Dorrie.

"Meanwhile, with your permission, Lady Violet, I'd like to talk to Lady Candice for a while," Elsa requested.

"As you wish, Queen Elsa," Violet agreed.

As Violet and Dorrie were led into the palace by Anna, Elsa gently put her hand on Candice's shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're here," Elsa smiled. "I so want to get to know you better. Let's talk while I give you a tour of the palace."

"I'd like that, Queen Elsa," Candice smiled back.

"Just call me Elsa," Elsa requested.

"Yes, Queen ... I mean, Elsa," Candice responded. "And please, just call me Candice."

"Thank you, Candice," Elsa happily agreed.

 **Getting reacquainted**

Anna showed Violet and Dorrie to their guest rooms. At one point, the three of them found themselves alone together.

"Nice to see you again, Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie," Anna smiled. "The last time we met was in Bethlehem to see the birth of Baby Jesus."

"Yes," Violet acknowledged, "along with Candice, Diana, Tricia, Phineas, and Jeffrey. So, how long have you been a Voyager, Princess Anna?"

"A little over a year," Anna answered. "And please, just call me Anna. The princess thing can be so stuffy."

"Of course, Anna," Violet agreed.

"So, does anybody else here know you're a Voyager?" Dorrie asked Anna, curious.

"Oh, heavens no," Anna smiled. "Like your mother, I'm under deep cover, only I'm assigned to Arendelle to make sure that Arendelle history stays on track."

"How did you become a Voyager in the first place?" Violet asked of Anna.

"I was recruited ... by Diana herself," Anna proudly answered. "Voyager Command needed an undercover agent, and it was decided I was the best choice. Well, needless to say, I jumped at the opportunity. The ability to travel through time. How could anybody say no to that?"

"Good point," Violet agreed.

"I imagine you must have been simply amazed by time travel," Dorrie theorized.

"Oh, yes," Anna agreed. "And the people I've met have been so interesting. I even got to meet The Doctor once."

"Whoa!" Dorrie exclaimed, impressed. "What did you think of The Doctor?"

"I liked her," Anna revealed with a smile.

"Her?!" Dorrie and Violet asked, taken off guard.

"Whoops," Anna apologized. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you that. After all, you've obviously haven't met her yet."

"Well, The Doctor regenerating into a woman actually makes sense," Violet acknowledged. "The Master regenerated into Missy, so cross-gender regeneration must be a Time Lord thing that we're just starting to find out about."

At that moment, Anna, Violet, and Dorrie heard footsteps approaching. In a few moments, Kai walked into the room.

"Princess Anna," Kai started. "It's time to go over the final preparations for tonight's banquet."

"Of course, Kai," Anna acknowledged, before turning back to Violet and Dorrie. "I'll see you tonight at the banquet."

 **Kindred spirits**

Elsa had shown Candice around the palace. The two then ended up in the palace art gallery. As the two looked at the art hanging in the gallery, Elsa turned to Candice.

"You and I and kindred spirits, you know," Elsa gently said to Candice. "We both know what it is like to be misjudged. We've both been to Hell and back ... and survived. For me, it was when my ice power was first revealed to the public."

 _Flashback:_

 _In Arendelle Palace, Anna had just asked Elsa for permission to marry Prince Hans ... and Elsa had refused._

" _What did I ever do to you?!" Anna demanded to know of Elsa._

" _Enough, Anna," Elsa said as she started walking away._

" _No, why?" Anna wanted to know. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"_

" _I SAID, ENOUGH!" Elsa barked as she suddenly and uncontrollably put up an ice barrier as everybody in the room gasped in shock._

" _Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton said, taken off guard. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."_

" _Elsa ..." Anna gasped in an unbelieving voice._

 _Elsa ran from the room as everybody looked on, still in shock. In a few moments, Elsa reached the palace courtyard._

" _There she is," a woman in the crowd said of Elsa._

" _The Queen," a man in the crowd called out. "It is her. Queen Elsa."_

" _Our beautiful Queen," another man called out._

" _Your Majesty?" a woman holding a baby asked Elsa. "Are you all right?"_

 _At that point, Elsa backed up against a fountain, touching it. The fountain then froze, as everybody in the crowd gasped in fright._

" _Stop her!" the Duke of Weselton shouted._

" _Please, just stay away from me," Elsa pleaded. "Stay away."_

 _Elsa, frightened, then sent an uncontrolled ice blast in the direction of the Duke, who fell backward as a result._

" _Monster," the Duke of Weselton said. "MONSTER!"_

 _Elsa then ran from the courtyard in fright._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Elsa," Candice said in sympathy. "When I first came on the scene, I was misjudged as well."

 _Flashback:_

 _At the park connecting Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, a number of students from both schools were having lunch together. Some of the students were using some newly added picnic tables, and some were sitting on blankets on the ground. Dorrie and Frederick had decided to have lunch in the park that day, and were at a picnic table with Candice._

 _As everybody had a good time having lunch together, there was one person who was bound and determined to spoil the mood. That person was Princess Deidre._

 _Deidre walked to where Dorrie, Candice, and Frederick were sitting._

" _You Cosmarunes think you can just waltz in and take up with those better than you," Deidre yelled at Dorrie and Candice. "The fact is that the two of you are just stinking witches. You have no place in high society."_

" _You have no right talking to Dorrie and Candice like that!" Frederick barked at Deidre. "They are good people who have done nothing to you!"_

" _Good people, you say?" Deidre asked in a mocking tone. "What about Candice here? An evil creation of Maleficent herself. Candice was created to be evil. How do we know that her change to being good isn't some kind of act on her part to throw us all off guard?"  
_

" _I can assure you I'm good," Candice countered._

" _Yeah, right!" Deidre mocked. "And we're suppose to take the word of somebody who may look the same age as us, but is in fact only three months old? You're a freak, and always will be!"_

" _It's not like I asked to be created," Candice said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I only want to live some kind of a normal life."_

" _But you're not normal!" Deidre shouted. "And you never will be!"_

 _Candice ran off into the surrounding forest, crying as she went along._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Some people can be cruel," Elsa sadly said as she gently took Candice's hand. Elsa then started singing.

(Elsa) _**"There's a place for us. Somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air wait for us. Somewhere."**_

(Candice) _**"There's a time for us. Someday a time for us. Time to shine with time to spare. Time to look. Time to care. Someday."**_

(Elsa) _**"Somewhere we'll find a new way of living."**_

(Candice) _**"We'll find a way of forgiving. Somewhere."**_

(Both) _**"There's a place for us. A time and place for us. Take my hand, and we're halfway there. Take my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow. Someday. Somewhere."**_

"We've been through the worst," Elsa said as she gently hugged Candice.

"They say that anything that doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Candice remarked.

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "We're both living proof of that."

 **Meanwhile, away from Arendelle**

In Cinnibar, at Scarlett's palace, Zahida sighed as she saw Corbett talking with Scarlett about recent events as Constance went over to Zahida.

"I know that look anywhere, Zahida," Constance said as she smiled. "You have a crush on Corbett."

"I do not!" Zahida shouted as she sighed.

"Yes you do. You totally have a thing for my brother," Constance said mischievously.

"Fine. Let's say I did like Corbett. What makes you think he'd like me back? He's more suited for someone like Hematite than me," Zahida remarked, once again sighing.

"Don't put yourself down," Constance gently said. "You could be as much in the running as anybody else."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have experience being in the market as it were," Zahida reminded Constance. "It's not like I've ever gone after a man before. I always had other things to do."

At that moment, Corbett walked over.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Zahida?" Corbett requested.

"I'll leave you two alone," Constance said as she walked away.

"I was wondering how you are feeling?" Corbett asked Zahida, concerned.

"Better now that I'm free," Zahida answered.

"That's good to hear," Corbett smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to have something to eat with me? Queen Scarlett says there is a good restaurant near here."

"I'd like that," Zahida responded, trying to play it cool.

"We could go now," Corbett suggested. "Queen Scarlett and I have finished up our conversation, and I have a few hours before I'm due to return to Cariza."

"That would be nice," Zahida approved as she and Corbett walked out of the room.

"Well, things have a way of working themselves out on their own," Constance remarked to Scarlett.

"You know that Corbett is interested in Zahida?" Scarlett asked.

"I know that Zahida is interested in Corbett," Constance revealed.

"Well, then," Scarlett smiled. "This could be a chance for a happily ever after for the _two_ of them."

Elsewhere, other activity was taking place. Sofia had summoned Skye, and the two were flying to the Mystic Isles. In a little while, Sofia and Skye arrived at Chrysta's house.

"What are we doing here, my princess?" Skye wanted to know.

"I have a message to deliver," Sofia smiled as she walked up to Chrysta's house, and knocked on the front door. In a few moments, Chrysta answered the door.

"Sofia!" Chrysta exclaimed in glee. "What brings you here?"

"May I come in?" Sofia asked.

"Of course," Chrysta responded as she warmly led Sofia into the house.

"I know it's only October, but we're already making plans at Enchancia Castle for Wassailia," Sofia explained. "And, I have an official invitation from my dad ... to you."

Chrysta opened the invitation, and read it.

 _Dear Protector Chrysta._

 _You are hereby invited to attend Wassailia dinner with us here at Enchancia Castle. We know you and Sofia are very close friends, and we would very much like you to celebrate the holiday with us. Please inform Sofia of your decision._

 _Very Sincerely Yours,_

 _King Roland the Second of Enchancia._

"I don't know," Chrysta said, unsure. "I'm not sure I could fit into fancy palace life, even for one dinner. Plus, I do have errands here on the Mystic Isles on Wassailia."

"The dinner would be after your errands," Sofia started. "And, we'd love to have you. My mom and dad really want to meet you."

"I wouldn't know how to act," Chrysta explained. "I'm sure there are fancy ways to act, and, in case you haven't noticed, I've never been the fancy type. I'm sure I would be an embarrassment."

"No, you wouldn't," Sofia said in a reassuring tone. "We don't stand on formality. All you would have to do is to be yourself."

"Still, I don't know," Chrysta said, still unsure.

"My dad says to tell you that we'll be having plum bread and banana pudding," Sofia threw in.

"My favorites!" Chrysta exclaimed, pleased. "All of you really want me there?"

"We really want you there," Sofia warmly smiled.

"Thank you, Sofia," Chrysta smiled back as she gently hugged Sofia in happiness. "This is something I'll look forward to."

Sofia walked outside, and climbed on Skye. The two then flew off.

"That worked out rather well, my princess," Skye remarked. "I'm sure Chrysta will have a good time."

"You're invited to have a special Wassailia dinner in the castle stables," Sofia said to Skye. "We always give the horses a special Wassailia dinner, and I know Minimus would love to see you."

"Then I would be honored to accept your gracious invitation, my princess," Skye smiled.

 **Back at Arendelle Palace**

It was now night in Arendelle. In the great hall of Arendelle Palace, tables with fancy place settings were set up. As Candice, Violet, and Dorrie walked in, Elsa walked up to them.

"This is absolutely amazing, Elsa," Candice said in awe.

"Thank you," Elsa responded, pleased. "This is your night, Candice. Everybody is here to see you. But, before that, I have a surprise for you."

Candice, along with Violet and Dorrie, turned around to see a familiar man standing there - King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona.

"Uncle Erik!" Candice and Dorrie exclaimed in glee as they raced over and hugged him.

"My precious girls," Erik smiled as he returned the hug. "But, I can't call you girls anymore. You're two beautiful fourteen-year-old young women."

Candice and Dorrie smiled at the complement.

"I have another surprise for you," Elsa announced as she motioned two people to come forward - fifteen-year-old Prince Frederick, and fourteen-year-old Prince Everett, from the Kingdom of Ornburgh.

"Frederick," Dorrie smiled.

"Everett," Candice happily acknowledged.

"Go hang out with your two young men," Erik smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "I'll see the two of you later."

As Dorrie and Candice went over to Frederick and Everett, Violet, Elsa, and Erik smiled.

"They make two fine couples," Erik approved.

"Frederick and Everett treat my girls with the up most respect," Violet happily revealed. "When the time comes, they'll make fine husbands for my daughters."

"Arranged marriages?" Elsa wanted to know.

"Nothing so formal, Queen Elsa," Violet explained. "Frederick and Dorrie love each other very much, and Everett and Candice love each other very much. It's simply a foregone conclusion that they will be getting married when they come of age. Marriages of love and happiness."

"As Kristoff and I have," Anna happily said as she and Kristoff walked up.

It soon became time for the banquet to begin. Invited guests made their way into the great hall, and sat down. At a table facing the guests, King Erik, Violet, Frederick, Dorrie, Everett, and Candice were seated. Elsa was also at the table, sitting in the middle. Elsa then stood up.

"We are here to honor a special guest," Elsa started. "That special guest is Lady Candice of House Cosmarune. As we all know, Lady Candice started off being a clone created by Maleficent to carry out an evil mission. When it was time to carry out that mission, Lady Candice chose good over evil, and became a shining example to the world. Lady Candice has devoted her life to good, and I am honored to have her here tonight."

Everybody stood up and clapped in Candice's honor. A tear of happiness formed in one of Candice's eyes. During this, Everett gently held Candice's hand.

"They love you, as I do," Everett gently whispered to Candice.

Candice smiled at Everett in gratitude.

"Let the banquet begin!" Elsa said as everybody sat back down and were served fine food and drink.

After the banquet, a line formed, and all the guests got to meet Candice on a one on one basis. Everybody was very impressed with Candice, and Candice received a lot of fine complements in the process. Elsewhere, evil eyes were not so impressed as they watched through a crystal ball.

"Look at her!" Grimtrix said in anger. "She betrays the forces of evil, and they treat her like some kind of conquering hero. It's disgusting!"

"I have an idea, if you're up for it," Snively Sage said to Grimtrix.

"I'm listening," Grimtrix acknowledged.

"My sister's wedding is coming up at Enchancia Castle," Snively started. "I'd give anything to throw a monkey wrench into that wedding. Plus, Lady Candice works and lives at the castle. We could disrupt the wedding and go after Lady Candice at the same time."

"What a delicious idea," Grimtrix smiled. "Assemble the Order of the Wand. We'll start making plans immediately."

Meanwhile, at Arendelle Palace, everybody had made their way out into the courtyard to enjoy the night sky. As Candice walked around the courtyard, Candice heard a male voice come from behind her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Candice," the male voice said. "This is the second time I've met somebody from Enchancia."

Candice turned around to see Olaf the snowman standing there, complete with a personal flurry over his head.

"Oh my God!" Candice exclaimed in awe. "You're Olaf! Sofia's told me all about you."

"Princess Sofia?" Olaf asked, pleased. "You know Princess Sofia?"

"We're good friends," Candice smiled.

Candice and Olaf spent a while talking. As Candice was about to leave, she looked at Olaf.

"Would it be okay if I hugged you?" Candice asked Olaf.

"He likes warm hugs," Elsa smiled as she walked up.

Candice bent down, and gently hugged Olaf as Olaf giggled in glee.

"That feels nice," Olaf happily said. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," Candice said as she curtsied.

"And say hi to Princess Sofia for me," Olaf requested.

"I will," Candice promised.

"I'm about to turn the courtyard into a giant ice rink," Elsa announced to Candice.

"I love to skate!" Candice exclaimed, pleased. "But, I left my skates at home."

"No problem," Elsa reassured Candice. "I'll use my ice power to transform your shoes into skates of ice."

Elsa and Candice had a pleasant conversation as they walked to the center of the courtyard. Elsa then turned to everybody in the courtyard.

"Are you ready?" Elsa cheerfully asked everybody.

Everybody cheered in approval.

Elsa used her ice power to turn the courtyard into an ice rink. Elsa then waved her hand at the shoes that Candice was wearing, and magically added blades of ice to Candice's shoes.

"Thank you, Elsa," Candice smiled.

"My pleasure," Elsa smiled back. "Go enjoy yourself."

As Candice skated out onto the courtyard to join others skating, Elsa looked happily at the scene. It was nice seeing everybody enjoying themselves. It was a wonderful way to end an evening.

 **October 28, 1867**

It was now Monday. Candice, Violet, and Dorrie had returned to Enchancia Castle. Meanwhile, in Cinnibar, at Scarlett's palace, Scarlett was in her office when her royal steward, Colette, walked in.

"Queen Scarlett," Colette started. "There's a Juliet Baring and her teenage daughter, Tricia, to see you. They say they have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Send them in, Colette," Scarlett acknowledged.

A blond haired white woman, and a teenage white girl with light brown hair, were escorted into Scarlett's office by Colette.

"I'll leave the three of you alone to talk," Colette said as she left the room.

"Thank you for seeing us, Queen Scarlett," Juliet said as she and Tricia curtsied. "Since this is a matter of the up most importance, I'll get right to the point."

"Go ahead," Scarlett directed.

"Tricia and I know you are aware of the existence of Voyagers, and what they do," Juliet started. "Tricia and I are two such Voyagers, and we need your help to keep the current time line from being altered."

"I understand," Scarlett said as she stood up. "It's an honor to meet you, Juliet Baring, or should I say ... Lady Diana?"

"You know who my mom really is?" Tricia asked Scarlett, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," Scarlett smiled. "Violet filled me in on some things, including the existence of you and your mother."

"That makes things easier," Tricia admitted.

"Well then, to the business at hand," Diana started. "The Order of the Wand is planning to disrupt the upcoming wedding of Yuki Moto and Silvia Sage, and go after Lady Candice at the same time. This will alter the time line if it is allowed to take place."

"We'll need to make plans," Scarlett said to Diana and Tricia. "Please follow me."

(To be continued in Chapter 10).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a list of magical schools that exist on Earth (from both "Harry Potter" and "Sofia the First").

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic** (Location: France) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire").

 **Castelobruxo** (Location: Amazon rainforest) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Durmstrang Institute** (Location: Scandinavia) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire").

 **Hexley Hall** (Location: Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers").

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** (Location: Scotland) (From: "Harry Potter").

 **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** (Location: Mount Greylock, North America) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Institute for Science and Alchemy** (Location: unknown) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, "The Royal School Fair").

 **Koldovstoretz** (Location: Russia) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Mahoutokoro School of Magic** (Location: Japan) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Uagadou School of Magic** (Location: Uganda) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Royal Prep** (Location: Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First") (Note: while not technically a magical school, Royal Prep does offer many magical courses, so I'm including it on this list).

 **Author's notes**

Arendelle, Kai, Kristoff, Olaf, Prince Hans, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, and the Duke of Weselton are from "Frozen". As a side note, it was never really mentioned exactly what role Kai played in the palace in "Frozen", but since he has duties quite similar to Baileywick's, I have to assume that Kai is the royal steward of Arendelle.

For more about Diana/Juliet, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Hematite, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Yuki Moto, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I liked her," Anna revealed with a smile_ \- this is a reference to the upcoming episodes of "Doctor Who" with Jodie Whittaker as The Doctor.

Jeffrey Jones, Phineas Bogg, Voyagers, and Voyager Command are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Missy, The Doctor, The Master, and Time Lord are from "Doctor Who".

" _Nice to see you again, Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie," Anna smiled. "The last time we met was in_ _Bethlehem to see the birth of Baby Jesus"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 29 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

The flashback with Anna and Elsa is from "Frozen".

The flashback with Candice is from Chapter 31 of my story "Dorrie".

The idea of a celebration for Jade was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Kingdom of Cariza is from "Elena of Avalor".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Constance, Zahida, Scarlett, and Corbett was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied some of the dialog for the scene).

 **Disclaimer**

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Yuki Moto, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"West Side Story" and everything associated with it © Metro Goldwyn Mayer, Mirisch Pictures Inc, and Seven Arts Productions Inc.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Constance, Corbett, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Miss Lovegood, Prince Everett, Princess Deidre, and Tricia.


	10. Celebrations (Part Two)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 10 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Songs in this chapter: "The Lord Bless and Keep You" from a very recent royal wedding, and an altered version of "Ways to be Wicked" from "Descendants 2".

 **Chapter 10: Celebrations (Part Two)**

 **November 16, 1867**

It was an early Saturday morning in a small village in Enchancia. The Order of the Wand had managed to take over the village, and were using it as a secret base of operations. On a hill overlooking the village, Scarlett, Diana, and Tricia were standing.

"So, this is where the Order of the Wand have been hiding," Scarlett observed.

"They've taken some hostages in order to keep the other villagers from alerting the authorities," Diana explained. "Our plan should throw them off guard, and allow us to free the hostages."

"I hope this works," Scarlett hoped.

"Something like this was carried out before," Diana revealed, "by two Voyagers who needed to free a prisoner held by the Nazis."

"Nazis?" Scarlett asked, curious.

"An enemy that will exist in the future of the other dimension," Tricia answered.

At that moment, some wagons arrived next to Scarlett, Diana, and Tricia.

"Set up everything just out of sight of the village," Scarlett directed those on the wagons.

In a little while, a series of large slingshots were set up.

"Well, they're not smoke and noise rockets, but this is the best we have," Diana commented.

"Rockets?" Scarlett asked, not knowing what Diana was talking about.

"A weapon from the future," Diana answered.

The people from the wagons then brought out several round ball-type objects filled with explosive powder.

"Launch them one by one at the village," Diana instructed the people manning the slingshots. "Before you launch each one, light the fuse first, then let it go."

The people manning the slingshots nodded their heads yes in understanding.

"And so it begins," Scarlett observed.

Diana raised her hand, then let it drop, signaling those manning the slingshots to begin. One ball-type device was lit, then launched. It hit the middle of the village, and exploded with a loud crash as black smoke flew in all directions. In a building near the middle of the village, the noise quickly got the attention of the Order of the Wand.

"What the hell was that?!" Grimtrix exclaimed, taken off guard.

On the hill overlooking the village, Tricia started shouting at the top of her lungs. "It's Queen Scarlett's forces! I can see them arriving!"

"Slark!" Grimtrix said in disgust. "How the hell did she find us?!"

"What about our plans for Enchancia Castle?" Snively Sage asked, worried.

"To hell with Enchancia Castle!" Grimtrix barked. "We've got bigger problems to worry about!"

More ball-type devices landed in the village, causing loud noises, and sending black smoke all over the place.

"Queen Scarlett's forces are on the the outskirts of the village!" Tricia yelled. "They're almost here!"

"Damn it!" Grimtrix shouted as he banged his fist on a table. "Retreat!"

"But what about the hostages, and those guarding them?" Snively Sage asked.

"Leave the hostages!" Grimtrix ordered. "We have to flee before Scarlett's forces get here!"

Even more ball-type devices landed in the village, causing continued havoc, as most members of the Order of the Wand ran for their lives.

"I can see witches flying in on brooms, now!" Tricia shouted. "There are dozens of them!"

Tricia's continued shouting, along with the ball-type devices exploding, were driving the Order of the Wand into a blind panic. Meanwhile, on the hill overlooking the village, Scarlett called over Hematite, Constance, and Zahida who had been standing by.

"The Order of the Wand is on the run," Scarlett said to Hematite, Constance, and Zahida. "Go down there and capture some of them."

"On it, Scarlett," Hematite acknowledged as she, Constance, and Zahida headed into the village.

"Diana ... " Scarlett started, only to find that Diana and Tricia were nowhere to be seen.

In the village, in the wake of continued explosions, Diana and Tricia made their way to a house where the hostages were being held. They noticed that there were two very nervous guards who were guarding the door. Diana and Tricia then each brought out a type 1 phaser pistol, and fired on the guards who dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The action against the village ended after a short while. On the hill overlooking the village, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida brought up two male prisoners.

"The Order of the Wand has fled the village," Hematite reported. "But, we were able to capture these two."

"Well, well, well," Scarlett smirked at the two prisoners. "If it isn't Baron Von Rocha and Snively Sage."

"You'll pay for your interference!" Snively barked at Scarlett.

"I think not," Scarlett responded. "You'll be the one paying, along with Baron Von Rocha here. The two of you will be imprisoned in Cinnibar. Your days of causing terror are at an end."

At that moment, Diana and Tricia walked up with the two male guards who had their wrists tied behind their backs.

"Tricia and I freed the hostages, and captured these two in the process," Diana reported.

Scarlett had the two guards put with Snively and Baron Von Rocha, then turned to Hematite, Constance, and Zahida. "Take these four back to Cinnibar. They can join Morgana and Greylock ... in the Crimson Force prison."

As Hematite, Constance, and Zahida led the prisoners away, and those who had been manning the slingshots started packing up, Diana brought out her silver pocket watch-sized Omni, and opened the cover. The Omni's green light then flashed on.

"Green light," Diana smiled. "The time line is normal."

"Good," Scarlett happily acknowledged. "Faith would have loved being here."

"Where is Princess Faith anyway?" Diana asked, curious.

"At Enchancia Castle," Scarlett reported. "As a student at Hexley Hall, she was invited to attend today's wedding of Yuki Moto and Silvia Sage."

"A nice day for a wedding," Diana smiled as she looked up at the sunny sky as she motioned Tricia to bring out her Omni. "Well, Tricia and I had better be off."

"Will we ever capture everybody in the Order of the Wand?" Scarlett asked.

"I can't give you specifics," Diana started. "Having you know too much about your future might disrupt the time line. Let's just say that everything comes to an end, eventually."

"Safe journey," Scarlett wished Diana and Tricia.

Diana and Tricia activated their Omnis, and disappeared into thin air.

 **Later that morning**

At Enchancia Castle, everybody was gathered in the ballroom for the wedding of Yuki Moto and Silvia Sage.

Waiting at the front of the ballroom was Yuki and his best man, Kurt Montague. Also standing there was Timothy, who was acting as ring bearer.

In a few moments, Silvia and her bridal party appeared at the entrance to the ballroom. Silvia walked in first, escorted by Lord Asmoth, a very high ranking member of the magical community, who was giving away Silvia. Following Silvia and Lord Asmoth was Amy (Silvia's maid-of-honor), along with fourteen-year-old Princess Aileen, fourteen year-old Valentina Androcasia, and fourteen-year-old Lily who were acting as Silvia's bridesmaids. Also walking with the party was Sam, who was acting as Silvia's flower girl.

As they walked into the ballroom, the orchestra started playing the wedding march. Everybody turned to look at Silvia, who was wearing a beautiful lace trimmed white wedding gown.

In a few moments, the bridal party arrived at the alter. Once at the alter, Silvia and Yuki stood together, while King Roland started the ceremony.

"It is one of the happy privileges of being King to be able to perform weddings," Roland started. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Yuki and Silvia in holy matrimony. Who gives away this woman?"

Lord Asmoth stepped forward. "I do."

"If there is anybody here who can show just cause why this couple should not be married, please let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace," Roland requested.

Nobody said anything.

"Do you, Yuki, take this woman, Silvia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" Roland asked Yuki.

"I do," Yuki smiled.

"Do you, Silvia, take this man, Yuki, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" Roland asked Silvia.

"I do," Silvia smiled.

"Please bring forth the rings," Roland requested.

The rings were handed to Kurt by Timothy, and Kurt then handed the rings to Roland.

"Yuki," Roland started. "Please place this ring on Silvia's finger, and say _Silvia, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_."

Yuki placed the ring on Silvia's finger. "Silvia," Yuki smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

"Silvia," Roland started. "Please place this ring on Yuki's finger, and say _Yuki, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_."

Silvia placed the ring on Yuki's finger. "Yuki," Silvia smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

"By the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Enchancia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Roland smiled. "Yuki, you may kiss your bride."

Yuki and Silvia embraced as everybody clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Yuki Moto," Roland announced.

Amy and Timothy went to join the choir (Amy in the adult section, and Timothy in the children's section). The choir then started singing in Yuki and Silvia's honor.

(Children) _**"The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you. To shine upon you and be gracious. And be gracious unto you."**_

(Adults and children) _**"The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you. To shine upon you and be gracious. And be gracious unto you."**_

(Children) _**"The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you."**_

(Adults) _**"The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you."**_

(Children) _**"And give you peace."**_

(Adults) _**"And give you peace."**_

(Adults and children) _**"And give you peace. And give you peace."**_

Yuki and Silvia walked out of the ballroom, and made their way to the castle courtyard as everybody followed. In a few minutes, Yuki and Silvia appeared on the castle steps. Silvia brought out a wand. The wand was the whenever-wings wand which had been lent to Silvia by Tilly.

Silvia pointed the wand at Yuki, and said "flutterus featherus!" as wings appeared on Yuki's back. Silvia then pointed the wand at herself, and again said "flutterus featherus!" as wings appeared on her back. The two then used their wings to fly off as everybody clapped.

As the wedding guests walked back into the ballroom, Colonel Martinsen walked up to Dorrie and Candice who had attended the wedding as guests.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Martinsen started. "Please follow me to the intelligence section of the castle. There's news I need to share with you."

Dorrie and Candice followed Martinsen to the intelligence section. A guard stationed at the door leading to the section allowed the three to pass (with Martinsen being head of Enchancian Intelligence, and Dorrie and Candice being agents for Enchancian Intelligence). Martinsen then took Dorrie and Candice to his office, and the three sat down, as Martinsen explained what had happened earlier in the village liberated from the Order of the Wand.

"It must have been one heck of a fight," Dorrie theorized.

"Wish I had been there," Candice added. "I would have shown those dogs from the Order of the Wand a thing or two."

"It was a good thing you weren't there," Martinsen cautioned Candice. "Before Queen Scarlett and company showed up at that village, the original intention of the Order of the Wand was to come here and disrupt the wedding, and to attack you at the same time."

"Attack me?" Candice asked, taken off guard.

"You're apparently making the powers of evil quite nervous," Martinsen explained to Candice.

"Good," Candice smiled. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Just watch your back," Martinsen suggested to Candice. "If the Order of the Wand, or what's left of it, have a grudge against you, other evil parties might have a grudge against you as well."

"Of course, sir," Candice acknowledged.

After the meeting with Martinsen, Dorrie and Candice started walking back to the ballroom.

"Candice, you might want to keep a low profile for a while," Dorrie said, concerned. "I don't want you to be in any danger. You're my sister, and I love you."

"Don't worry, Dorrie," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to go into hiding because of those pieces of garbage. There's no way I'm doing that. Besides, I have plans ..."

"What plans?" Dorrie asked, concerned.

"Forget I said anything," Candice said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no!" Dorrie exclaimed. "You're up to something, aren't you?!"

"It's better you don't know," Candice explained. "It will give you plausible deniability."

"The heck with that," Dorrie smiled. "Did you ever think I might want to get in on whatever you're planning? I've got my own beef with the forces of evil, considering Neila was responsible for killing our birth parents. Now out with it, girl."

"Okay," Candice relented as she whispered something in Dorrie's ear. Dorrie thought for a few moments about what Candice had whispered, then started wildly laughing.

"So, what do you think?" Candice asked.

"Oh my God!" Dorrie chuckled. "That's priceless!"

"Plus, she'll never know who did it," Candice added. "It will drive her nuts trying to figure out who's responsible."

 **November 22, 1867**

It was a Friday night. Outside of Dunwitty, in an abandoned cottage, Candice, Dorrie, and Lucinda were mixing together some ingredients in a cauldron.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin," Candice began. "All who taste it, now join in."

As the three stirred the ingredients, Candice started singing.

" _ **We got all the ways to be. W-I-C-K-E-D. We got all the ways to be. W-I-C-K-E-D. C'mon. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"**_

(Dorrie and Lucinda) _**"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Haha. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"**_

(Candice) _**"Slipped me a potion, now you have to pay the price. Friendly reminder got my own kind of persuasion."**_

(Dorrie) _**"Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior. Happily ever after with a little flavor."**_

(Lucinda) _ **"Bad to the bone with even worse intentions. We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless."**_

(Candice) _**"A fairy tale life can be oh so overrated. So raise your voices and let's get it activated."**_

(All three) _**"Long live, havin' some fun. We do what we want. There's so many ways to be wicked. With us, evil lives on, the right side of wrong. There's so many ways to be wicked."**_

(Candice) _**"Brownie, brownie. Yum, yum. Wanna try it? Better run. Take a bite. C'mon be bold. Change the way the story's told."**_

(Lucinda) _**"This time the dark is finally getting your attention. We're wicked by the book and class is back in session. You like it, do it, gotta beat 'em to the punch. A rite of passage. Bad just doesn't get much better!"**_

(All three) _**"Long live, havin' some fun. We do what we want. There's so many ways to be wicked."**_

(Candice) _**"Your inner voice always knows best."**_

(Dorrie) _**"Show it, pass every test."**_

(Lucinda) _**"Hear its voice in my head."**_

(All three) _ **"Evil is the only real way to win!"**_

(All three) _**"We got all the ways to be. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! W-I-C-K-E-D. Let's go! We got all the ways to be. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! W-I-C-K-E-D. Yeah."**_

(All three) _**"Long live, havin' some fun. We do what we want. There's so many ways to be wicked. With us, evil lives on, the right side of wrong. There's so many ways to be wicked."**_

(All three) _**"We got all the ways to be. W-I-C-K-E-D. We got all the ways to be. W-I-C-K-E-D. We got all the ways to be. So many ways to be wicked."**_

"Well, time to get back to normal," Candice smiled.

"It was a great way to get into the mood," Dorrie happily said.

"Ah, yes," Lucinda fondly remembered. "My hexing days. Although, those days are long behind me now. I'm only doing this because Neila really deserves it."

"Responsible for killing mine and Candice's birth parents," Dorrie sadly remembered.

"Slipping me a potion which temporarily turned me evil," Candice glared.

"And forcing me and my birth parents to go on the run," Lucinda angrily remembered.

"It's not like we're gonna kill her," Dorrie pointed out. "It will just ... make her run for the woods."

"That frosting ready?" Candice asked Lucinda.

"Yes," Lucinda answered, looking into the cauldron. "We just need to frost the chocolate brownies with it."

"Remember not to lick any of it," Candice warned Dorrie and Lucinda. "The frosting is loaded with liquid laxative."

"Powerful stuff," Lucinda laughed.

"It will be one birthday Neila will remember for a long time," Candice smiled.

Candice, Dorrie, and Lucina frosted the chocolate brownies, then put them in a few boxes.

"Now to send these brownies to Neila," Candice announced.

"How exactly are we doing that, again?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"My sources tell me there is a wagon traveling through this area tonight," Candice announced. "It will be driven by two of Neila's evil witches. The wagon will be full of birthday goodies for Neila. We down a tree to block the path the wagon will be taking. When her two witches get off the wagon to clear the tree out of the way, we sneak the brownies into the back of the wagon. Easy peasy."

"Did you just say easy peasy?" Lucinda asked Candice.

"Whoops," Candice grinned. "Guess my old days with Maleficent are shining through."

"Easy peasy," Dorrie smiled. "Nice catch phrase."

"That wagon will be coming through in about an hour," Candice pointed out. "Let's get these brownies delivered."

In a short while, the three arrived at the path the wagon would be traveling on. Lucinda used her wand to bring down a tree that blocked the path. They then heard a wagon approaching in the distance, and took cover behind some bushes.

The wagon came across the fallen tree, and stopped. A tall witch, and a short, fat witch climbed off of the wagon.

"A tree is blocking our way," the short, fat witch said, taken off guard.

"Well, we've best be clearing it out of the way," the tall witch suggested, annoyed. "If we're late with these goodies, Neila will skin us alive."

As the two witches approached the tree, and used their wands to push the tree out of the way, Candice snuck up to the back of the wagon, and put the boxes of chocolate brownies inside.

" _Oh, baby! You are so talented!"_ Candice thought to herself in jest as she watched the two witches struggle with the tree. _"And they are so dumb!"_

Candice quietly snuck back to where Dorrie and Lucinda were hiding. In a few minutes, the two witches had managed to use their wands to move the fallen tree out of the way. The two witches then climbed back aboard the wagon, and continued on their way.

 **The next day**

At Neila's lair, Neila and her evil witches were gathered for Neila's birthday party. It was a surreal scene, with Neila's evil witches presenting Neila with a number of oddly selected gifts.

"This is a mead that I've recently come across," one of the witches said as she handed Neila a bottle of fermented honey and water.

"Wow," Neila remarked, unimpressed, as she tossed the bottle onto a pile of gifts.

Another witch brought up a bag of cat litter.

"Fang can use this," Neila remarked, looking at her mangey, gray cat who had obviously seen better days.

"A set of coffee mugs for you," a tall witch announced as she handed Neila a box.

"Ah!" Neila said upon looking at one of the mugs. "A set of mugs from _Enchancian Roasters_. You buy these?"

"No," the tall witch smiled. "I stole them."

"That's my girl," Neila said in an approving manner.

Still another witch handed Neila a novelty apron which said _World's Best Evil Witch_ on it.

"Now I know how Cedric felt every time he got a _World's Greatest Sorcerer_ mug," Neila said under her breath.

A plump witch then stepped forward.

"Ah, Lona," Neila said to the plump witch. "What have you brought me this year?"

Lona handed Neila a package, which Neila opened.

"Mouthwash?!" Neila exclaimed. "Mouthwash?!"

"My mistress ..." Lona started, nervous, as Neila started laughing at the top of her lungs.

"I get it!" Neila smiled. "It's a gag gift! Always the prankster, Lona!"

After a while, the gift giving had ended, and every evil witch present, including Neila, started digging into the goodies that had arrived by wagon. It wasn't long before Neila and company came across the chocolate brownies, which they tore into with reckless abandon. After a few minutes, the chocolate brownies started kicking in, with everybody who had ate them feeling a strong rumbling in their stomachs.

"Oh, slark!" Neila said as she jumped up. "Gotta hit the bathroom!"

As Neila raced toward the bathroom, the other evil witches who had ate the brownies raced in search of other bathrooms, as Candice, Dorrie, and Lucinda watched the chaos via a crystal ball set up in Enchancia Castle.

"BINGO!" Candice laughed, as Dorrie and Lucinda chuckled.

"Oh my God!" a female voice came from behind the three. "I've never seen anything so funny in my life!"

Candice, Dorrie, and Lucinda looked behind them to see Amber standing there, laughing her guts out.

"Amber, I can explain ..." Candice started.

"That was the best prank ever!" Amber laughed. "Did the three of you do that?"

"Well, I guess we're busted," Dorrie remarked.

"Don't worry," Amber promised. "I won't tell anybody. On one condition."

"And what would that be?" Lucinda asked, nervous.

"The next time the three of you have a girls night out, or even a girls day out, I'd like to come along," Amber requested.

"You're always welcome, Amber," Dorrie smiled.

"Just understand, we'll never be getting this rambunctious again," Candice explained. "This thing with Neila was a one time event."

"Understood," Amber acknowledged. "All I'm asking is that the next time the three of you go out, even if it is just a trip to the village, I'd like to come along. I'm not the indoor princess I use to be."

"We'll be more than happy to have you along," Lucinda said as she gave Amber a gentle hug.

"In fact, the three of us were going into the village for some pizza," Candice announced to Amber. "We'd love to make it a foursome."

"Then count me in," Amber happily accepted.

"Ah! There you are," Sofia happily said as she walked into the room.

"The four of us were just going into the village for some pizza," Lucinda revealed. "Want to come along?"

"I'd love to," Sofia beamed.

"This is going to be a perfect day!" Amber exclaimed in happiness. "The five of us having a wonderful time together."

As the five walked out of the castle, and boarded a royal carriage, Queen Miranda looked upon the scene from her study window, and smiled. Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice were having a good time talking to each other as the carriage headed toward the village. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

 **November 25, 1867**

It was Monday morning at Hexley Hall. Candice was walking with her cat friend, Creamy, who had become Candice's helper animal. Creamy had off-white cream colored fur. As Candice and Creamy walked to the potions room, they had a pleasant conversation. Candice could talk to animals because she was a clone of Dorrie. Meanwhile, the reason Dorrie could talk to animals is because she once made a wish for that to the castle wishing well.

"Here we are," Candice announced as she and Creamy reached the potions room. The two then stepped inside.

"What are we looking for again?" Creamy asked.

"Polyjuice Potion," Candice answered. "Its suppose to taste like Goblin ... you know ... or at least that's what I've been told. We'll be learning about it in Potions class today."

Candice and Creamy started searching around the potions room for the Polyjuice Potion. At one point, as Candice climbed a ladder to search the upper shelves, a bottle of an unknown potion spilled, with the contents hitting Creamy.

"Creamy!" Candice cried out, worried.

"I'm okay," Creamy reassured Candice. "Wet, but okay."

"I've better take you and this bottle to Miss Lovegood," Candice said as she scooped up Creamy and raced for Lovegood's office.

Once at Lovegood's office, Candice explained to Miss Lovegood what had happened. Lovegood then looked at the bottle that Candice had handed her.

"Not to worry, Candice," Lovegood smiled. "It's simply a potion for ridding a cat of cat allergens it would emit. It's something left over from the days of Professor Howard Mendaxis."

"Professor Mendaxis?" Candice asked, not familiar with the name.

"He was before your time," Lovegood explained. "Before my time as well. Professor Mendaxis was allergic to cats, like King Roland is. Professor Mendaxis wanted to know what it was like to be friends with cats. So, he experimented for years with a potion that would help him to do so. He finally came up with the potion that spilled on Creamy. It worked by ridding a cat of cat allergens it would emit."

"What happened next?" Candice wanted to know.

"Professor Mendaxis found a cat that had been orphaned, like your Creamy," Lovegood answered. "Professor Mendaxis poured the potion on the cat, and the cat's cat allergens disappeared immediately. Professor Mendaxis and the cat became life long friends after that. The Professor remained allergic to other cats, but not to the cat he had befriended."

"So, you're saying that since Creamy no longer has his cat allergens, anybody allergic to cats could be around Creamy?" Candice inquired, hopeful.

"The way I understand it, yes," Lovegood happily informed Candice.

"Do you hear that, Creamy?" Candice smiled. "You might be able to spend time in the castle now. But, we'll have to see if King Roland is no longer allergic to you first."

"I can send a message to King Roland," Lovegood offered. "I'm sure a test can be arranged."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," Candice said, grateful.

(To be continued in Chapter 11).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we look at some of the popular hangouts for teenagers in Dunwitty.

 **Dunwitty Community Center:** a popular after school and weekend hangout for the younger crowd. The Dunwitty Community Center has board games to play, offers craft classes, and occasionally holds dance contests. The Dunwitty Community Center also has a lounge area where the younger crowd can sit and talk with each other.

 **Dunwitty Village Square:** located in the middle of Dunwitty, the village square is a relaxing spot for the younger crowd to hang out.

 **Enchancia Square Garden:** an open air sports arena, Enchancia Square Garden is popular with the teenage crowd for the sporting events held there.

 **Pizzeria:** owned by Samantha "Sam" Cook's father, the local pizzeria is quite popular with the teenage crowd. In addition to traditional pizza, the pizzeria in Dunwitty offers specialty pizza such as steak and cheese pizza.

 **The Starwells Restaurant:** in addition to serving family meals, also serves teen friendly offerings such as hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and milk shakes. The restaurant has a lounge area on the second floor which is a popular hangout for teenagers.

 **Author's notes**

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

 _Enchancian Roasters_ : the Enchancia equivalent of _Starbucks_.

For more about Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Having Amy as Silvia's maid-of-honor was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Kurt as Yuki's best man was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Sam as Silvia's flower girl was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Silvia use the whenever-wings wand was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Timothy being ring bearer was an idea from the past from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ which I dusted off.

Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

I chose Princess Aileen, Valentina Androcasia, and Lily to be Silvia's bridesmaids because they are Hexley Hall students connected to Hexley's Kennicot House (which Silvia is head of).

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

" _Oh, baby! You are so talented!" Candice thought to herself in jest as she watched the two witches struggle with the tree. "And they are so dumb!"_ \- for those who think this line sounds familiar, know that I borrowed it from Cleavon Little and "Blazing Saddles".

Omni, and Voyagers, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Polyjuice Potion is from "Harry Potter".

Princess Faith (Queen Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Rambunctious: noisy and lacking in restraint or discipline. "A social gathering that became rambunctious and out of hand".

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

" _Something like this was carried out before," Diana revealed, "by two Voyagers who needed to free a prisoner held by the Nazis"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Voyagers!" episode "Pursuit".

The Crimson Force prison is an original location created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Type 1 phaser pistol is from classic "Star Trek".

 **Disclaimer**

"Blazing Saddles" and everything associated with it © Warner Brothers, Inc.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Descendants 2" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Constance, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Dunwitty Community Center, _Enchancian Roasters_ , Fang, Kennicot House, Lona, Lord Asmoth, Miss Lovegood, Neila, Princess Aileen, Professor Howard Mendaxis, The Starwells Restaurant, Tricia, and Valentina Androcasia.


	11. Celebrations (Part Three)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 11 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Advanced warning - "Hang onto your tiaras" as Lucinda's birth mother would say, because some changes are coming to the future time line effective with this chapter. Meanwhile, songs in this chapter: "Let Love Light the Way" from "Elena of Avalor", and a rewritten version of the Enchancian Anthem from "Sofia the First".

 **Chapter 11: Celebrations (Part Three)**

 **November 25, 1867**

It was Monday morning at Hexley Hall. Candice was walking with her cat friend, Creamy, who had become Candice's helper animal. Creamy had off-white cream colored fur. As Candice and Creamy walked to the potions room, they had a pleasant conversation. Candice could talk to animals because she was a clone of Dorrie. Meanwhile, the reason Dorrie could talk to animals is because she once made a wish for that to the castle wishing well.

"Here we are," Candice announced as she and Creamy reached the potions room. The two then stepped inside.

"What are we looking for again?" Creamy asked.

"Polyjuice Potion," Candice answered. "Its suppose to taste like Goblin ... you know ... or at least that's what I've been told. We'll be learning about it in Potions class today."

Candice and Creamy started searching around the potions room for the Polyjuice Potion. At one point, as Candice climbed a ladder to search the upper shelves, a bottle of an unknown potion spilled, with the contents hitting Creamy.

"Creamy!" Candice cried out, worried.

"I'm okay," Creamy reassured Candice. "Wet, but okay."

"I've better take you and this bottle to Miss Lovegood," Candice said as she scooped up Creamy and raced for Lovegood's office.

Once at Lovegood's office, Candice explained to Miss Lovegood what had happened. Lovegood then looked at the bottle that Candice had handed her.

"Not to worry, Candice," Lovegood smiled. "Its simply a potion for ridding a cat of cat allergens it would emit. Its something left over from the days of Professor Howard Mendaxis."

"Professor Mendaxis?" Candice asked, not familiar with the name.

"He was before your time," Lovegood explained. "Before my time as well. Professor Mendaxis was allergic to cats, like King Roland is. Professor Mendaxis wanted to know what it was like to be friends with cats. So, he experimented for years with a potion that would help him to do so. He finally came up with the potion that spilled on Creamy. It worked by ridding a cat of cat allergens it would emit."

"What happened next?" Candice wanted to know.

"Professor Mendaxis found a cat that had been orphaned, like your Creamy," Lovegood answered. "Professor Mendaxis poured the potion on the cat, and the cat's cat allergens disappeared immediately. Professor Mendaxis and the cat became life long friends after that. The Professor remained allergic to other cats, but not to the cat he had befriended."

"So, you're saying that since Creamy no longer has his cat allergens, anybody allergic to cats could be around Creamy?" Candice inquired, hopeful.

"The way I understand it, yes," Lovegood happily informed Candice.

"Do you hear that, Creamy?" Candice smiled. "You might be able to spend time in the castle now. But, we'll have to see if King Roland is no longer allergic to you first."

"I can send a message to King Roland," Lovegood offered. "I'm sure a test can be arranged."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," Candice said, grateful.

That afternoon, Candice arrived back at Enchancia Castle. As Candice landed her broom in the castle courtyard, King Roland walked up.

"Miss Lovegood told me about what happened to Creamy," Roland started. "Where is Creamy?"

"In my backpack, sir," Candice answered as she took off the backpack, and opened the backpack which had been lightly closed so Creamy would not feel uncomfortable. Creamy then cautiously stepped out of the backpack, not wanting to set off Roland's allergies.

"It's alright," Roland gently smiled at Creamy. "I'd like to find out if what I heard is true. Please come over to me."

Creamy walked up to Roland, and stood near Roland's legs. Roland looked at Creamy ... and didn't sneeze once.

"My God!" Roland exclaimed in delight. "A cat I can finally be around. Candice, may I hold him?"

"I don't think Creamy would mind, sir," Candice smiled.

Roland gently picked up Creamy, and held Creamy in his arms. Creamy purred with delight as Roland gently stroked Creamy.

"This is absolutely wonderful," Roland happily said. "I've never known what it is like to pet a cat until now."

"Sir," Candice started. "Now that you're not allergic to Creamy, would it be possible for Creamy to occasionally stay in my room?"

"I don't see why not," Roland responded. "The two of you are best friends, and he should be able to stay with you whenever he wants."

"Thank you, sir," Candice said, grateful, as Roland handed Creamy back to Candice.

"Your Majesty," Baileywick said as he approached. "It's time for your meeting with Queen Scarlett and Princess Faith."

"Of course, Baileywick," Roland acknowledged. "By the way, I'm issuing a royal decree - from this point forward, Creamy is now allowed inside the castle. I'll explain what is going on while we walk to the meeting."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Baileywick responded as he and Roland walked away.

"Did you hear that, Creamy?" Candice happily asked. "You're now allowed inside the castle."

Creamy jumped into Candice's arms, then happily started licking Candice's face.

 **An hour later**

Scarlett and Faith had finished their meeting with Roland, and were now meeting with Violet, Dorrie, and Candice in Violet's office. As they talked, Diana and Tricia suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Queen Scarlett, Princess Faith," Diana started. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have an urgent situation where Violet, Dorrie, and Candice are needed."

"What's going on, Lady Diana?" Violet wanted to know.

"We need to go two years into the future," Diana answered. "The criminal Voyager Drake is attempting to interfere in royal history."

"Where are we going exactly, ma'am?" Dorrie asked Diana.

"To the Peppertree Forest - September 18th of 1869, 10:00 AM," Diana explained to Dorrie.

Diana, Tricia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their Omnis, adjusted the dials on their Omnis, pushed a button on each Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

"Well, Faith," Scarlett began. "It's only two years into the future. We can wait it out, then show up and help them."

"Sounds good, Mom," Faith agreed.

 **September 18, 1869**

Diana, Tricia, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice appeared out of thin air in the Peppertree Forest.

"This is where Drake's current interference begins," Diana announced. "If we stop him here, before he gets started, everything will return to normal."

"Mind if we help?" Scarlett asked as she and Faith stepped out from behind a tree.

"Since the two of you are here, we could use all the help we can get," Diana responded. "Drake is a slippery character."

In a few moments, the seven heard a rush of wind, and then saw Drake fall out of the sky, and land on the ground.

"Ouch," Tricia said in jest. "I guess the old days of Omni travel were quite literally a pain."

"It's surprising Drake's old Omni still functions properly," Diana remarked. "That model Omni was retired years ago."

Scarlett and Faith rushed up to Drake, and pointed daggers at his throat.

"Drake," Violet started as she walked up, "as Voyager in charge of maintaining Enchancian history, I'm placing you under arrest."

"So!? You got me! Big deal!" Drake spat.

"Hand over your Omni, Drake," Diana demanded.

At that moment, an older version of Diana, and an older version of Tricia, appeared out of thin air.

"Damn!" the older version of Diana exclaimed to the older Tricia. "We've jumped the Voyager time line!"

"Sorry about this," the older version of Tricia apologized to Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Scarlett, Faith, and the younger versions of Diana and Tricia.

"We were tracking down Drake when our Omnis suddenly took us here," the older version of Diana explained.

Violet started looking at the Omni that the older Diana was holding, as the older Diana quickly slipped it into her pocket.

" _Oh my God!"_ Violet thought to herself in shock. _"A silver Omni with a gold band around it. Only one Voyager carries such an Omni - the Voyager Commissioner!"_

At that moment, Drake broke away, and ran off. As everybody ran after him, Drake quickly opened his Omni, adjusted the dials, pressed a button, and disappeared.

"If we act fast, we can track him," the older Diana said to the older Tricia as the two brought out their Omnis.

"Got him!" the older Tricia announced as she showed her Omni to the older Diana.

"The game's afoot," the older Diana said as she and the older Tricia pressed a button on each Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

"That was weird," Candice observed, puzzled.

"It occasionally happens," younger Diana explained as she opened her Omni. The green light on her Omni flashed on, indicating that the time line was now corrected.

"So, what happens now?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Diana suggested as she brought out her electronic guidebook, and connected a patch cord to her Omni. The small computer screen on Diana's guidebook activated, and started spitting out information:

TIME LINE CORRECTED. PRINCESS SOFIA TO NOW MARRY PRINCE ZANDAR OF TANGU, AND PRINCESS JADE TO MARRY PRINCE JIN OF WEILING. SOFIA AND ZANDAR TO HAVE TWO DAUGHTERS (LAYLA AND MARIA), A SON (RASHID), AND WILL ADOPT A YOUNG WITCHLET (AKILAH). PRINCESS AMBER WILL BECOME QUEEN OF ENCHANCIA, AND WILL EVENTUALLY MARRY PRINCE GILBERT OF SARDONIA. AMBER WILL THEN STEP DOWN AS QUEEN TO PURSUE HER LIFE WITH GILBERT, LEAVING ENCHANCIA IN THE HANDS OF PRINCE JAMES AND HIS WIFE, PRINCESS VIVIAN OF ZUMARIA. JAMES AND VIVIAN, WHO HAD BEEN LIVING IN ENCHANCIA, BECOME KING AND QUEEN OF ENCHANCIA,

The small computer screen then spit out more information.

OTHER ELEMENTS OF TIME LINE REMAIN INTACT. PRINCESS LUCINDA TO MARRY PRINCE MARRICK OF LADARVIA, AND THEY WILL ADOPT A YOUNG WITCHLET (KENDRA). PRINCESS HILDEGARD TO MARRY PRINCE RYAN OF HANLEIGH, WILL HAVE A SON (DRAKE), AND WILL LATER ADOPT A YOUNG WITCHLET (ODETTE). PRINCESS CLEO TO MARRY PRINCE DESMOND OF MONTRELLA, AND WILL HAVE A DAUGHTER (MAGGIE). LADY DORRIE TO MARRY PRINCE FREDERICK OF ORNBURGH, AND LADY CANDICE TO MARRY PRINCE EVERETT OF ORNBURGH.

"Well, that appears to be that, then," Violet remarked.

"It's time for Tricia and I to be getting back to Voyager Command," Diana announced. "There's going to be a lot of paperwork involved with this adventure."

"And Faith and I should be heading back to Cinnibar," Scarlett added.

"Meanwhile, girls," Violet said to Dorrie and Candice, "time for us to be getting back to 1867."

 **Night of November 25, 1867**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had returned to Enchancia Castle. In Candice's room, Candice had gotten herself ready for bed. On a small window seat in Candice's room, Creamy was laying down.

"Comfortable, Creamy?" Candice asked.

"Very comfortable," Creamy answered, pleased. "This is nice."

"You'll like it during the day as well," Candice smiled. "The sun shines in nicely. It will make a warm and relaxing place for you to lay down."

"That sounds good," Creamy happily acknowledged.

"Time for us to be getting to sleep," Candice said as she crawled into her bed. "We've got school at Royal Prep tomorrow. Good night, Creamy."

"Good night, Candice," Creamy yawned as he stretched out on the small window seat.

As Creamy fell asleep, he started quietly purring. Candice, laying in her bed, listened as Creamy purred. It was a pleasing sound that made Candice smile. Candice then turned over on her side, and fell asleep.

In Violet's room, Violet had just gotten ready for bed when the older Diana and the older Tricia appeared before her out of thin air.

"I just wanted to drop by and thank you for not spilling the beans as it were," the older Diana gratefully said to Violet. "I know you got a look at my Omni."

"No problem, Lady Diana," Violet smiled. "Or, should I say ... Commissioner?"

"Yes, in our time, Mom is now Voyager Commissioner," the older Tricia proudly admitted.

"Commissioner Richardson retired, and named me as his replacement," the older Diana explained.

"Your Omnis are obviously more advanced," Violet said to the older Diana and the older Tricia.

"We've made improvements over the past few years," the older Diana smiled. "There's now a special part of the Omni that can be programmed for specific missions. Mine and Tricia's Omnis are programmed to pick up Drake's Omni. This small round orange light lets us know when we've locked onto Drake's Omni. We can then activate a button, and arrive at Drake's location. Drake is still slippery as ever. He's not going to be captured easily, as you've witnessed."

"At least we've corrected the time line here," Violet pointed out.

"Yes," the older Diana agreed. "Everything here is back to normal."

"Mom," the older Tricia said to the older Diana. "We've better be getting back. We have an interview with Dixie's replacements."

"Where is Dixie going?" Violet asked, curious.

"Retiring after a number of fine years being the specialty Voyager in charge of medical history," the older Diana answered. "She'll still be active in Voyager society, however. She'll become head of the Voyager Medical Institute. We Voyagers do have a need for occasional medical care, and Dixie will make a good administrator."

"And who, if I may ask, will replace her as specialty Voyager in charge of medical history?" Violet inquired.

"A nice married couple from the late 1960s we've recently recruited into Voyager service," the older Diana answered. "Doctor Patrick Turner and his wife, Shelagh. As you live here in 1867, Doctor Turner and his wife will reside in the late 1960s."

"Sounds like you've got everything handled," Violet smiled at the older Diana.

"I'll take that as high praise," the older Diana smiled back. "Until we meet again."

The older Diana and the older Tricia brought out their Omnis, adjusted the dials, and then each pressed a button on their Omnis, disappearing into thin air.

 **December 2, 1867**

It was a Monday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Violet's office, Violet was doing some paperwork when the ghost of Queen Melinda appeared before her.

"Queen Melinda," Violet acknowledged as she stood up.

"Please sit, Violet," Melinda smiled. "We're friends."

"What may I do for you, ma'am?" Violet asked.

"Wassailia is coming up," Melinda started. "I'm planning on doing something special for Roland, Amber, James, Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda."

"What did you have in mind?" Violet wanted to know, curious.

"I'd like that to be a surprise," Melinda requested. "I'm including you, Dorrie, Candice, Creamy, Gwen, Wallace, Amy, Timothy, Suzette, Marie, Miss Elodie, and Lisa Elodie in that surprise. Please make sure everybody is assembled in the castle ballroom on Wassailia night. Just tell everybody it is a Wassailia surprise. I'll take care of the rest."

"As you wish, ma'am," Violet complied.

"Thank you, Violet," Melinda said as she disappeared. "I knew I could count on you."

 **December 25, 1867**

It was Wassailia night at Enchancia Castle. With everybody assembled in the ballroom, Violet stepped forward.

"I have been asked to assemble all of you here," Violet announced. "There is somebody who wants to give you a Wassailia surprise."

Everybody looked to the center of the ballroom as a spirit started becoming visible. In a few moments, the spirit of a woman formed in the ballroom. It was the spirit of Queen Melinda.

"Melinda," Roland said under his breath.

"Mother," fifteen-year-old Amber and fifteen-year-old James said upon seeing Melinda.

"Rollie, Amber, James," Miranda said as she approached them. "Go to her. She's obviously come here as part of Wassailia."

"Miranda ..." Roland started.

"It's okay," Miranda smiled. "Go."

"Melinda," Roland happily said as he approached Melinda. "It's so good to see you again."

"And you, Roland," Melinda smiled as her spirit hand gently touched Roland's face.

"Mother!" Amber and James cried out happily as they raced up to Melinda.

"Look at my two precious ones," Melinda happily greeted Amber and James. "You've both grown up. You make me so proud."

"Welcome, Queen Melinda," Miranda said as she extended her hand in greeting. "You've made Rollie, Amber, and James so happy tonight."

"It's something I've wanted to do for a long time," Melinda admitted. "It just felt right doing it tonight. And, allow me to say that Roland has picked a wonderful second wife. I've watched you for some time, and you and Sofia have brought life back to this castle. I'm forever grateful to the two of you for that."

Miranda and Sofia smiled at Melinda's praise as Lucinda walked up.

"Ah!" Melinda smiled. "The newest member of the family. I have a special gift for you, Lucinda."

"What, Queen Melinda?" Lucinda asked, excited.

"Visitors from afar," Melinda smiled as she pointed to the center of the ballroom. In a few moments, the ghosts of Lucinda's birth parents appeared out of thin air.

"Mom! Dad!" Lucinda cried out in glee as she raced up to her birth parents.

"It's good to see you, pumpkin," Lucinda's birth father smiled at Lucinda.

"And look at my honeywort," Lucinda's birth mother happily said. "A princess of Enchancia."

"It's so good to see the two of you again," Lucinda happily cried.

"Dorrie, Candice," Melinda said as she approached. "I have a surprise for you as well."

In a few moments, the spirits of Donald and Mary Cosmarune appeared before Dorrie and Candice. The two fourteen-year-olds raced over to Donald and Mary as the four shared a tender embrace.

"This is absolutely wonderful," Violet smiled with a tear of happiness as she walked over to Melinda. "Dorrie and Candice are so pleased to see their birth parents."

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Melinda happily revealed as she motioned Amy, Timothy, Marie, and Lisa over. "The four of you have loved ones on the other side as well. Happy Wassailia."

The ghosts of the birth parents of Amy, Timothy, Marie, and Lisa appeared out of thin air.

"Mom! Dad!" Amy cried out in glee as she raced over to them. "It's so good to see you!"

Timothy's birth parents walked over to Timothy, and hugged him. "Your mother and I know you lost your memories in the attack on our village where we died," Timothy's birth father gently said.

"We'd love to answer any questions you have," Timothy's birth mother smiled.

"I'd like that," Timothy smiled back.

Marie raced over to the ghosts of her birth parents, and hugged them. "It's so good to see you again," Marie cried in happiness.

"And it's good to see you again," Marie's birth mother happily said to Marie.

"Look at you," Marie's birth father smiled. "You've made a fine life for yourself here at Enchancia Castle."

"And, Timothy is here, too," Marie proudly said.

Lisa walked over to the ghosts of her birth parents. "Is it you?" Lisa asked. "Is it really you?"

"Oh, yes, sweetheart," Lisa's birth mother happily answered as her birth parents hugged her.

As everybody watched the touching reunions, Melinda walked over to Creamy.

"I have something for you as well, precious Creamy," Melinda smiled as she pointed off to the side of the ballroom. In a few moments, the ghost of a white female cat appeared out of thin air.

"Mother?" Creamy asked the ghost of the cat, who nodded yes. Creamy then raced over as the two nuzzled each other.

"You've done so well for yourself," Creamy's mother smiled at Creamy. "You have a fine home here at Enchancia Castle, and a fine friend in Candice. I couldn't ask for any better for you."

As Melinda was walking back to Roland, Amber, James, Miranda, and Sofia, she noticed Sir Dax peeking into the ballroom.

"Come," Melinda smiled.

"But, this is for family," Dax reminded Melinda.

"You are family," Melinda happily pointed out.

Melinda and Dax walked over to Roland, Amber, James, Miranda, and Sofia.

"Happy Wassailia, darlings," Dax happily greeted. "This was one fine surprise from Queen Melinda, don't you think?"

"Even if it's just for this one night, I'll take it," Amber smiled as she hugged Melinda.

"But, for your mother, it's not just for one night," Dax explained.

"Like Dax, my spirit lives here in the castle," Melinda announced. "Now that you know I'm here, I'll show up from time to time to visit with all of you."

Roland, Amber, James, Miranda, and Sofia smiled at the thought. Meanwhile, everybody - humans and ghosts - had a happy time catching up with each other. As Midnight approached, Melinda stepped forward.

"It's rapidly approaching the time where our visiting ghosts must be leaving," Melinda announced. "But, before they leave, we'd like to put on a special Wassailia performance for you."

Melinda, Dax, and the other ghosts gathered in the middle of the ballroom.

"This is a special song we learned from two ghosts from the other side," Melinda started. "They couldn't be here with us tonight, because they have living family they are watching over tonight."

Melinda, Dax, and the other ghosts then began to sing.

(Melinda) _**"It's holiday time. The most special of seasons. So come gather round. To remember the reason. It's not all the gifts. The food or decorations. But the Spirit of Love. That marks this celebration."**_

(Melinda) _**"So come walk with me. Sing along and you'll see. On this holiday. Let love light the way."**_

(Melinda and Dax) _**"You need nothing more. Than those you adore. On this holiday. Let love light the way."**_

(All) _**"We all have our ways. Of observing this evening. Yet each of us shares. Something we all believe in. What makes this one night. Out shine all of the others. Is sharing our joy with our sisters and brothers."**_

(All) _**"So come sing with me. All together we'll be. On this holiday. Let love light the way. And down every street. Are new friends we can meet. On this holiday. Let love light our way."**_

(All) _**"Every December. As we honor all our traditions. It's nice to remember. That it's not a big competition."**_

(Melinda) _**"So let love be your mission."**_

(All) _**"The night outshines all the others. With our sisters and our brothers."**_

(All) _**"So come walk with me. Sing along and you'll see. On this holiday. Let love light the way. As we stand around the tree. All together we'll be. On this holiday. Let love light the way."**_

(All) _**"You need nothing more than those you adore. On this holiday. Let love. Let love. Let love. Let love. Let love light the way."**_

"Happy Wassailia, everybody," Melinda cheerfully said as she and the other ghosts slowly disappeared into thin air. "Until we meet again."

The ballroom was then quiet. Those left in the ballroom smiled in happiness. They had been blessed with a special happiness. All was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 11).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", I hand it over to our two favorite witch maids, Dorrie and Candice.

"Hello, everybody," Dorrie smiled. "Since Hexley Hall doesn't have a school song, Candice and I thought we'd create one."

"If the tune sounds familiar, that's because Dorrie and I used the tune from the Enchancian Anthem, only with different lyrics," Candice explained.

Dorrie and Candice then started singing.

" _ **From our grand entrance hall. To the potions room. From the shelves of our grand library. To the Wandetorium."**_

" _ **Oh, Hexley! Oh, Hexley! Our home away from home. Oh, Hexley! Oh, Hexley! Through your halls we roam."**_

" _ **Where the grand staff protect us. From the darkest evil spells. And your projects all score big here. If they're done in magic lab."**_

" _ **Oh, Hexley! Oh, Hexley! Our school shining bright. Oh, Hexley! Oh, Hexley! Where all our dreams take flight."**_

"Okay," Dorrie admitted. "Its half original and half taken from the Enchancian Anthem."

"But," Candice smiled. "Its better than that Hogwarts song."

Dorrie and Candice then burst out laughing.

 **Author's notes**

" _A nice married couple from the late 1960s we've recently recruited into Voyager service," the older Diana answered. "Doctor Patrick Turner and his wife, Shelagh. As you live here in 1867, Doctor Turner and his wife will reside in the late 1960s"_ \- Doctor Turner and his wife, Shelagh, are slightly older versions of the same two characters from "Call the Midwife", now recruited into Voyager service.

Akilah, Layla, Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, and Rashid are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

For more about Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Having the ghost of Queen Melinda appear was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_. I then expanded upon the idea by having the ghosts of other loved ones appear as well.

Hogwarts, and Polyjuice Potion, are from "Harry Potter".

I changed the future time line to make it more in line with the events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "A Royal Wedding", and to make it more in line with _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ "Sofia the First" stories. _SailorWednesdayMercury_ thought it would be a good idea to bring the future time line more in line with her "Sofia the First" stories, and I agreed.

I didn't include Clover, Mia, Robin, Whatnaught, and Hexie in the human/ghost reunions because the five animals would have technically been in a state of rest, waiting to be reborn in my story "Reunited".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

" _Mom," the older Tricia said to the older Diana. "We've better be getting back. We have an interview with Dixie's replacements"_ \- this is a reference to Dixie McCall from Chapter 36 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two". Dixie McCall is an older version of Dixie McCall from the "Emergency" TV series, now serving as a Voyager.

Omni, the criminal Voyager Drake, and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Princess Faith (Queen Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The criminal Voyager Drake, and Hildegard and Ryan's son Drake, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form (they simply happen to have the same name).

The idea of Scarlett and Faith showing up at a Voyager mission was inspired by two suggestions by _Ben10Man_ (to _Ben10Man_ , I'd like to say I realize you had a meatier mission in mind. Consider this chapter to be a test run for a time when Scarlett and Faith take part in such a meatier mission).

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

" _This is a special song we learned from two ghosts from the other side," Melinda started. "They couldn't be here with us tonight, because they have living family they are watching over tonight"_ \- this is a reference to Princess Elena's parents.

 **Disclaimer**

Akilah, Layla, Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, Rashid, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Call the Midwife" and everything associated with it © BBC, Neal Street Productions, and PBS.

Creamy, Queen Melinda, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Emergency!" and everything associated with it © Mark VII Limited, and Universal Studios.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Commissioner Richardson, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Lisa Elodie, Mary Cosmarune, Prince Drake, Prince Everett, Prince Gilbert, Prince Marrick, Prince Ryan, Princess Kendra, Princess Maggie, Princess Maria, Princess Odette, Professor Mendaxis, the Kingdom of Hanleigh, the Kingdom of Ladarvia, the Kingdom of Sardonia, Tricia, and the Voyager Medical Institute.


	12. One Year Ends And Another Begins

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 12 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a somewhat rewritten version of "Wassailia" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia". As we start this chapter ...

"Hello," a heavy set man with a white beard and a red suit said as he walked into the scene. "I hope you didn't think our celebrations story arc was finished yet?"

"Santa?" Fourteen-year-old Sofia gasped in amazement. "You're really here?"

"Of course I am, Princess Sofia," Santa smiled as he patted Sofia gently on the shoulder. "And, as you know, there's more to this just passed Wassailia. Take my hand. We're going to the Secret Library."

"You know about the Secret Library?" Sofia asked, surprised.

"I'm Santa," the heavy set man cheerfully pointed out. "I know everything."

"Like mothers," Sofia grinned.

"Yes," Santa happily acknowledged. "I get my best information from them."

As Santa held Sofia's hand, Santa magically transported himself and Sofia to the Secret Library. Once there, a book with a red cover flew off one of the shelves, and hovered in front of the two. The book was titled _The Magical Book of Enchancian Wassailia_. The book then dissolved into the view port used by the Narrator. In a few moments, the Narrator started to speak.

"It was December 25th of 1867," the Narrator began.

 **Chapter 12: One Year Ends ... And Another Begins**

 **December 25, 1867**

It was starting to turn dark. On the Mystic Isles, Sofia and Chrysta had just finished up helping to deliver Wassailia gifts to various places on the Mystic Isles.

"Another Wassailia successfully taken care of, Princess," Chrysta smiled.

"And now, it's time to be getting to Enchancia Castle," Sofia reminded Chrysta.

"About that," Chrysta started. "I'm not sure I should go. I know your parents mean well, but ... to tell you the truth ... I'm nervous. What if I don't fit in?"

"You'll fit in nicely," Sofia reassured Chrysta. "My parents really want to meet you. You'll like them."

"Okay," Chrysta reluctantly agreed.

In a little while, Chrysta (using her wings) and Sofia (riding on Skye) flew down to Enchancia Castle. The three landed outside of the castle stables as Candice walked up to them.

"Candice," Sofia smiled. "Would you see that Skye is escorted into the stables?"

"I'll be more than happy to, Sof," Candice happily agreed, before turning to Chrysta. "I'm glad you came here tonight. You're in for a wonderful treat. I'll see you inside the castle in a little while, after I hand out candied carrots to the horses."

"I love candied carrots," Skye said, relishing the treat.

"I put some aside for you, Skye," Candice happily announced. "If you'll follow me into the stables, I'll introduce you to the horses. You already know Minimus."

As Candice led Skye into the stables, Sofia took Chrysta's hand, and led her to the castle. In a few minutes, Sofia and Chrysta walked into the castle where King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, James, Lucinda, Violet, and Dorrie were waiting.

"Welcome, Miss Chrysta," Roland smiled as he approached. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," Chrysta said as she curtsied. Chrysta then turned to Sofia. "I hope I did that right?"

"The best curtsy I've seen in a long time," James spoke up in a reassuring tone.

"But not necessary," Roland smiled at Chrysta. "You're among friends here."

"We're very happy to have you here," Miranda greeted as she gently hugged Chrysta.

"That feels nice," Chrysta said under her breath, pleased. She remembered her earliest days when her mother would hug her. That was before she lost her mother and father in an accident that happened during a mission where her parents were acting as Protectors.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Miranda gently observed.

"Yes," Chrysta quietly admitted. "I was orphaned at a young age. I had no other relatives."

"Well, consider us to be a family to you," Roland said as he gently placed his hand on Chrysta's shoulder."

"You're very kind, Your Majesty," Chrysta said with a tear of happiness in her eye. "Sofia is lucky to have all of you as a family."

"Come," Roland said as he gently took Chrysta's hand. "We have guests dining with us tonight. You'll like them."

"Our Chef Andre, along with Timothy, Dorrie, and Candice, made plum bread and banana pudding for tonight's Wassailia dinner," Violet announced to Chrysta.

"My favorites!" Chrysta beamed in happiness.

Chrysta was led into the castle ballroom where she was introduced to everybody in attendance. As everybody sat down, Roland made an announcement.

"Before we begin our special Wassailia dinner, we have been blessed with the presence of the brother and sister singers, Fritz and Eileen," Roland smiled as he motioned to a 22-year-old man, and a 22-year-old woman.

"I've heard of Fritz and Eileen," Dorrie whispered to Candice who had just arrived from the stables. "Danika use to know them during her time with the Golden Wing Circus."

"And I've heard they worked a while for Scarlett," Candice whispered back.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Fritz acknowledged. "Eileen and I will perform a traditional Wassailia song. I think all of you will recognize it."

Fritz and Eileen then started singing.

(Eileen) _**"On the coldest day of Winter. While the snowflakes dance and play. Everyone joins in the fun of our favorite holiday."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Happy Wassailia."**_

(Fritz) _**"We all sing carols. Every year around our trees. By candlelight, we spend the night, as happy as can be."**_

(Eileen) _**"There are big Wassailia parties. And they last all day and night. With countless sights for us to see. Of each, I'll remember well."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Wassailia. Happy Wassailia."**_

(Fritz) _**"And as night begins to fall. Comes our favorite part of all. When we light the special candle. In all of our homes. When they hand us our food to eat. And we get what we've been longing for."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Wassailia. Wassailia."**_

(Eileen) _**"And we're grinning ear to ear. 'Cause the family that we hold so dear. Will be so very near."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _ **"On Wassailia. Wassailia. Wassailia. The most magical time of the year."**_

Those gathered clapped at Fritz and Eileen's performance. The two were then invited to join the Wassailia dinner currently taking place. Everybody had a fine time enjoying a delicious dinner, and talking to each other.

Soon, Violet introduced the ghost of Queen Melinda to those gathered. As Melinda brought the ghosts of loved ones forward, Chrysta stood off to the side watching the event unfold. Chrysta was truly amazed at what was taking place. Sofia lived in a very magical place.

"Miss Chrysta?" a female voice asked Chrysta.

Chrysta looked to see the ghost of Queen Melinda standing there.

"Queen Melinda?" Chrysta asked, taken off guard.

"I have two ghosts here who say they know you," Melinda smiled at Chrysta.

Chrysta looked to see the ghosts of her mother and father standing there.

"Mama? Papa?" Chrysta asked with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, darling," the ghost of Chrysta's mother smiled as she gently touched Chrysta's face.

"I've missed the two of you so," Christa cried as she hugged the ghosts of her parents.

"You've made us so proud," the ghost of Chrysta's father happily said to Chrysta.

"You've become a fine Protector," the ghost of Chrysta's mother praised Chrysta.

As Chrysta and the ghosts of her parents happily talked, Melinda walked up to Sofia who was watching the happy scene.

"Thank you for including Chrysta in this," Sofia smiled at Melinda.

"It was my pleasure," Melinda smiled back.

 **Back in the Secret Library**

 _The Magical Book of Enchancian Wassailia_ became a book once again, and flew back onto a library shelf.

"That was nice," Sofia smiled at Santa. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Princess Sofia," Santa smiled back. "Is there anything I can get you for Wassailia?"

"Happiness is all around me," Sofia answered, pleased. "That's all I could ever want."

"Well, let me give you something, anyway," Santa suggested as he gently touched Sofia's amulet. The amulet glowed for a few seconds, then returned to normal. "Think of this as something for a rainy day."

"A new power?" Sofia asked, curious.

"You'll see, when the time is right," Santa smiled as he twitched his nose, and disappeared into thin air.

Sofia stood alone in the Secret Library, and smiled. It had been a wonderful night. Who could ask for more?

 **December 27, 1867**

It was a Friday morning at Hexley Hall. The school was still closed for the Wassailia/New Year's holiday. However, as a special favor for Professor Morgan Keen, Amy, Kurt, Dorrie, and Candice were helping Professor Keen set up his new office in Hexley Hall. Headmistress Lovegood had given Professor Keen the office which had belonged to Snively Sage, and was bigger than the office that Professor Keen had been originally assigned to.

"Amy, would you please be a honeybee and get this illegal stuff out of here?" Morgan requested, referring to Snively's illegal potions and potion ingredients.

"On it, Professor Keen," Amy acknowledged as she started removing the illegal potions and potion ingredients.

"We don't want any more of Sage's crud ending up in innocent hands," Kurt pointed out

"Why my cousin spelled Amy is beyond me," Morgan thought out loud.

"Pure anger," Candice speculated. "It doesn't take much to set some people off."

"Good point, Lady Candice," Morgan agreed.

"Professor," Kurt started. "I had a vision of a princess named Layla ... she and her friends will get themselves into a lot of trouble with Rebellion Mist. And, at that point in time ... Professor Moto will be headmaster."

"What you've experienced, my dear boy ... was a premonition of the future," Morgan explained. "Princess Sofia will eventually become Sultana of Tangu after she weds Prince Zandar. They will have four children in all - a daughter named Layla, a daughter named Maria, and a son named Rashid. They will also eventually adopt a young witchlet named Akilah.

Amy then came back from her errand.

"Are you sure this isn't just something screwy with the time line?" Amy asked Morgan, puzzled.

"Quite sure, Amy," Morgan answered. "The events that Kurt described must happen if Layla, Maria, and Rashid are to exist."

"We've better start getting your books from your old office," Amy suggested to Morgan.

"Quite right," Morgan agreed.

"You, Amy, and Kurt take care of the books," Dorrie said to Morgan as she and Candice started cleaning. "Candice and I will clean this office up really nice."

"When Dorrie and I are done, this office will be fit for royalty," Candice added with a smile.

"Well, the royal treatment," Morgan happily acknowledged. "I'm honored."

"Our pleasure, Professor," Dorrie said as Morgan, Amy, and Kurt left to get the books.

Outside of Hexley Hall, Sofia and Jade were flying Minimus and Skywind to Wildwing Valley so they could spend some time with Mazzimo and the rest of the herd there. As Jade flew Skywind, Jade started thinking back to when she and Skywind first met.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jade heard the sound of a horse's terrified neighs coming from a nearby corral._

 _"Start pulling my wagon," the man shouted. "Or else!"_

 _Jade saw the man raise his whip to try to strike the stallion on his neck._

 _"Hey," Jade shouted at the man, grabbing the whip from his right hand. "Leave this poor horse be! Can't you see, he wants to roam wild and free again?"_

 _Jade in fury tossed the whip onto the ground, got onto the horse's back, and took off into the afternoon sky._

 _Suddenly, the Amulet of Satu around Jade's neck began to glow._

 _"Thank you for the save back there," a voice said to Jade._

 _"You're welcome ... whoa! Who said that?" Jade asked._

 _"I did, my princess," the voice said._

 _Jade turned to the direction of the voice. "You spoke to me? But how? You are a horse!" she exclaimed._

 _"Your amulet allows you to talk to animals," the horse explained to Jade._

 _"I see, I'm Jade," Jade introduced. "What's your name?"_

 _"I don't have a name," the horse replied. "But I'm as free as the morning blue sky and I'm as fast as the wind!"_

 _"Skywind! That is a great name for you! So, where do you live, Skywind?" Jade asked._

 _"I live in Wildwing Valley with my leader, Mazzimo, and the rest of my herd," Skywind answered. "Where do you live, Princess?"_

 _"I live in the Embassy of Satu, it's just down there," Jade directed Skywind._

 _"In that case, Princess," Skywind said. "I will drop you off at your home before I go back to my own home."_

 _"Thank you, Skywind," Jade said. "And, we're friends now, you may call me Jade."_

 _"Sure thing, Princess... I mean, Jade," Skywind said._

 _"Drop me off at my balcony, please." Jade requested._

 _"You got it, Jade!" Skywind exclaimed._

 _Skywind dropped Jade off at her balcony._

 _"Have fun with your herd!" Jade called to Skywind._

 _"I will," Skywind called back, taking off for Wildwing Valley. "You have fun with your family too, Jade!"_

 _"I will, thank you!" Jade called._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Wildwing Valley coming up, Jade," Sofia announced.

Sofia, Minimus, Jade, and Skywind approached the mountain that separated Wildwing Valley from the rest of the world. In a few moments, the four entered the vortex that led to Wildwing Valley. After exiting the vortex, Wildwing Valley lay before them. The four landed as Mazzimo walked up.

"Welcome to Wildwing Valley, everybody," Mazzimo smiled. "I hope everybody had a safe trip?"

"It was quite safe," Sofia smiled back. "Since Prince Roderick's father, the King of Borrea, found out that Roderick was capturing wild flying horses, the King put a stop to it. Travel to and from Wildwing Valley has been much safer ever since."

"Glad to hear it," Mazzimo happily acknowledged.

"Back where we came from, it was winter," Jade observed. "But here, it's warm and sunny."

"That's the magic of Wildwing Valley," Mazzimo pointed out. "The weather is always perfect."

"We brought candied carrots with us," Sofia said to Mazzimo. "There's enough for everybody."

"Excellent!" Mazzimo exclaimed in glee. "I'll get the herd."

Back at Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice had finished cleaning Professor Keen's new office. As they finished, the ghost of a woman appeared before them. It was Queen Melinda.

"Good morning, Dorrie. Good morning, Candice," Melinda smiled. "I couldn't resist dropping in. My sister and I use to go to Hexley Hall."

"That's right!" Dorrie remembered. "You and your sister went to both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, like Candice and I do."

"Yes," Melinda happily acknowledged. "I see there have been some changes around here."

"A new magic lab, an addition to the library, and the Quidditch field has been updated," Candice informed Melinda.

"Ah! I remember Quidditch well," Melinda joyfully remembered. "I was on the Pepperton team, as a Chaser."

"Oh my God! It's a small world!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee. "Candice and I are Chasers on the current Pepperton team."

"So, that's why the two of you do broom maneuvers around the castle," Melinda remarked. "The two of you are quite good."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dorrie proudly acknowledged.

"Melinda?" Professor Keen asked as he came in. "Is that really you, Melinda?"

"Morgan," Melinda smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"And you, Melinda," Morgan smiled back. "I see the after life has treated you well."

"You always were a flatterer," Melinda chuckled.

"I'd love to take you on a tour of Hexley Hall," Morgan offered. "There have been some changes around here since we were students."

"I'd like that," Melinda accepted. "Tell me, is the shusher still in the library?"

"Oh, yes!" Morgan laughed. "I remember well how you use to have fun at its expense, much like Lady Candice does now."

"Busted!" Candice chuckled as Morgan and Melinda smiled.

"Lets start our tour, shall we?" Morgan suggested to Melinda.

As Morgan and Melinda walked out of the room, Dorrie and Candice happily looked at them. It was nice seeing two friends getting reacquainted.

 **December 31, 1867**

It was night in the Village of Dunwitty. In the village square, the citizens of Dunwitty were gathered for the annual New Years countdown. As Midnight approached, Mayor Napier stood on a platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mayor Napier started. "As we close out another year, it is the custom for us to do a countdown. To lead us in the countdown, we have our own King Roland."

"Thank you, Mayor Napier," Roland said as he took his place on the platform. "As we end the year 1867, we remember those who died of the sickness that swept across this kingdom this past summer. We also celebrate everybody who survived. We continue to be a strong kingdom in body and spirit. As we move forward into the new year, it is my wish that all of Enchancia may experience continued strength and prosperity."

Everybody clapped in approval.

"And now, lets start the countdown to 1868," Roland continued. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one ... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks erupted from the edge of the village, as everybody clapped and cheered.

"Happy New Year, Lucinda!" Sofia smiled.

"Happy New Year, Sofia!" Lucinda smiled back as the two hugged.

Standing near Sofia and Lucinda was Dorrie, Candice, as well as Matilda Honey. As the five happily talked to each other, Lady Brodeur walked up.

"Princess Sofia, Lady Candice, Matilda Honey," Lady Brodeur quietly started. "I almost died as a result of the sickness that hit us this past summer. As a result, I've had time to think on my past actions. I've treated the three of you badly in the past, and I apologize for my actions. I hope you can see fit to forgive a foolish old woman who has now seen the light."

Candice stepped forward. "If you can be big enough to offer an apology, I can be big enough to accept it."

"As can I," Sofia smiled.

"And I," Matilda added.

Candice, Sofia, and Matilda all shook Lady Brodeur's hand.

"Oh, what the heck!" Sofia smiled as she, Candice, and Matilda hugged Lady Brodeur, and Lady Brodeur returned the hug. Everybody gathered clapped and cheered in happiness.

"What a wonderful way to start the New Year," Queen Miranda remarked to Roland.

"Indeed, it is," Roland smiled.

" _A good omen for the future,"_ a white man with full gray hair thought to himself as he looked upon the scene.

 **January 13, 1868**

It was a Monday afternoon at Hexley Hall.

"Where is Timothy?" Professor Keen asked Kurt. "I didn't see him in the Conjurteria at lunch."

"Our young dreamer and daydreamer is resting in the Pepperton common room," Kurt answered. "Poor kid's been up all night studying for my transformation exam, not to mention doing God-knows-what with Amy and Sam last night."

Amy looked at her left wrist where her enchantlet was. Amy's echantlet looked like a cuff bracelet with a pink butterfly in its center.

"Anything the matter, Miss O'Toole?" Professor Keen asked.

"Nothing's wrong at all, Professor Keen," Amy responded.

In the Pepperton House common room, Dorrie heard Timothy talking in his sleep while lying on the sofa.

"Don't hurt her, Grimtrix!" Timothy exclaimed." Let Sam go, immediately!"

" _Timothy's having another nightmare about Grimtrix harming Sam,"_ Dorrie thought to herself. _"I had better tell one of the teachers about this! Maybe they'll know what this means, and maybe they can snap him out of it!"_

Dorrie raced out of Pepperton House, and soon found Kurt who noticed Dorrie's frantic expression.

"Dorrie? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Come to the Pepperton House common room right away, Kurt," Dorrie urged. "Timothy is having another nightmare about Grimtrix hurting Sam!"

"I'll be there even if I'm still in Stryker House!" Kurt said as he followed Dorrie.

In the Pepperton House common room, Timothy's eyes were open, but he was still asleep as he battled Grimtrix and the other members of the Order of the Wand in his mind.

"You won't put me in a Dream Crystal a third time! I'm leaving with Sam by my side!" Timothy yelled out.

Kurt saw Timothy almost kick Dorrie in her leg. "Dorrie! Dodge that attack!"

"What's going on?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard, as she dodged Timothy's kick.

"This is not just a dream," Kurt warned. "Timothy has achieved the power of psychic premonition! Prince Timeus also had this power, and he is growing stronger as he awakens within Timothy! And this psychic premonition will likely come to reality in his head, causing Timothy to rescue his princess in the here and now!"

"What should we do?" Dorrie asked, worried.

"This is a legal calming potion called Raspberry Twilight," Kurt said as he held up a vial of potion. "If Prince Timeus got too out of control with his heroics, Princess Calantha would give him some Raspberry Twilight to calm him down."

"You mean like ... put him to sleep?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"No," Kurt answered. "More like making him feel laid back, even talking as if he was laid back, but Prince Timeus will still be awake."

"I see," Dorrie acknowledged.

As the Raspberry Twilight took effect, it had an unexpected side effect - it allowed Timothy to psychically pull Dorrie into his vision. As Dorrie looked around, she became caught up in Timothy's vision, to the point that it became real to her.

"What do you want me for, Grimtrix?" Sam wanted to know.

"Tell me, Princess Sammie, where is your family's legendary Crystal of Justice?" Grimtrix demanded to know.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam answered.

"Don't hurt her, Grimtrix!" Timothy warned. "Let Sam go, immediately!"

Grimtrix held up a Dream Crystal. "Come any closer, boy, and you are going back into the World of Dreams!"

"You won't put me in a Dream Crystal a third time!" Timothy countered. "I'm leaving with Sam by my side!"

In Timothy's vision, he kicked Grimtrix in his leg, causing Grimtrix to release Sam. Sam then grabbed Timothy by the hand.

"Thanks, Timothy," Sam gratefully said. "I don't know why Grimtrix thinks I have such a powerful artifact on me?"

"That doesn't matter right now, I have to get you to safety!" Timothy said as he and Sam ran for safety.

"Dorrie," Candice's voice rang out from a distance. "DORRIE! WAKE UP!"

Dorrie slowly opened her eyes, and discovered she was in ... the control room of The Doctor's Tardis. Timothy was laying on the floor, asleep.

"I got here just in time," a white man with full gray hair said to Dorrie. "I materialized the Tardis around you and Timothy. Now that the two of you are inside, the Tardis can use yours and Candice's amulets to bring Timothy around."

"And this is?" Dorrie asked Candice about the man with the full gray hair.

"This is The Doctor," Candice informed Dorrie. "He's regenerated ... again."

"Sorry, Doctor," Dorrie apologized. "I guess I'm still affected by Timothy's vision."

"Quite understandable," The Doctor acknowledged as a black woman stepped forward.

"You going to be okay, miss?" the black woman asked Dorrie, concerned.

"I think so," Dorrie answered.

"Allow me to introduce you to my student," The Doctor said to Dorrie while looking at the black woman. "This is Bill Potts."

"Oh, we're _students_ now," Candice said to The Doctor in jest. "I remember when we use to be traveling companions."

"It's a long story," The Doctor explained.

"I met The Doctor at university," Bill explained. "He was a professor there, and I attended his lectures."

"You teach?" Dorrie asked The Doctor, taken aback.

"Again, it's a long story," The Doctor said to Dorrie, trying to change the subject.

"I like what you've done with the Tardis," Dorrie remarked to The Doctor as she looked around the control room. "All the books are a nice touch."

"Well, books keep the mind healthy," The Doctor smiled.

"Um, Doctor," Candice started. "About Timothy?"

"Quite right," The Doctor acknowledged. "Time to get started."

The Doctor adjusted some controls on the Tardis console. In a few moments, Dorrie and Candice's amulets became visible, and started glowing. A beam of light from the Tardis console then hit Dorrie and Candice's amulets, which in turn sent two beams of light at the sleeping Timothy. A glow then surrounded Timothy.

After a few seconds, the beams stopped hitting Timothy. Dorrie and Candice's amulets then returned to normal.

"What ... happened?" Timothy asked, puzzled, as he woke up.

"You had a psychic vision, young man," The Doctor said as he helped Timothy to stand.

Timothy looked around the Tardis control room, amazed. He then looked at The Doctor, and then looked at Dorrie and Candice.

"Is this The Doctor you've told me about?" Timothy asked Dorrie and Candice. " _The_ Doctor?"

"In the flesh," Candice smiled.

"The one and only," Dorrie added.

At that moment, somebody started banging on the Tardis door.

"I expect that will be your friend Kurt wanting in," The Doctor said as he went over to the doors, and opened them, letting Kurt in. As Kurt walked in, a surprised look came across his face.

"This thing is bigger on the inside than on the outside," Kurt remarked, shocked.

"So I've been told," The Doctor commented.

"We're okay," Dorrie said to Kurt. "This is a friend - The Doctor."

"Young man," The Doctor said to Kurt. "Timothy, along with Sam, must be put into a place of safety. Grimtrix and what is left of the Order of the Wand want them very badly."

"Understood," Kurt acknowledged. "I'll make arrangements with our headmistress, Miss Lovegood."

"Good lad," The Doctor praised Kurt. "I suggest you take Timothy to your headmistress, and have Sam sent for."

"I'll do that," Kurt complied as he started walking Timothy out of the Tardis. Kurt then looked back at Dorrie and Candice. "You two going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Dorrie assured Kurt. "We're among friends."

"Will I see you again?" Timothy asked The Doctor.

"Yes," The Doctor smiled. "When this nasty business is over with, I look forward to you and I getting better acquainted."

Kurt and Timothy then walked out of the Tardis, as The Doctor closed the Tardis doors.

"There are things the two of you need to know," The Doctor said to Dorrie and Candice.

 **January 15, 1868**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. Near the castle, Grimtrix and what was left of the Order of the Wand looked at the castle with hungry eyes.

"Timothy and Sam are in protective custody at Hexley Hall," Grimtrix announced. "Since Hexley Hall is an armed camp these days, they are out of our reach. Therefore, we need something to bargain with. We raid Enchancia Castle, take King Roland and Queen Miranda hostage, and use them to get Timothy and Sam."

"And what about Princess Sofia and the other Protectors who live at Enchancia Castle?" one of the Order of the Wand asked Grimtrix.

"They will be at school, leaving Enchancia Castle wide open," Grimtrix answered with an evil smile. "The castle is ours for the taking."

Grimtrix and what was left of the Order of the Wand raised their wands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few moments, they appeared in the throne room of the castle.

"All of you, freeze!" Sofia's voice rang out.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, slime balls!" Lucinda's voice laughed.

Grimtrix and what was left of the Order of the Wand looked to see themselves surrounded by Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Amber, James, Amy, and Violet. James raised a sword, while Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Amber, Amy, and Violet raised their wands.

"As a royal sorceress of Enchancia, I'm placing all of you under arrest," Sofia announced.

"Fat chance!" Grimtrix scoffed as he and what was left of the Order of the Wand started firing with their wands, as Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Amber, Amy, and Violet returned fire.

Soon, a full on fire fight was taking place in the throne room, with both sides equally matched. At one point, Amber raised her wand, and shouted "Minton's Meteor". A powerful ball of magical energy erupted from Amber's wand, sending most of the Order of the Wand running for the door.

"Nice shot, Amber," Sofia praised.

"Something Candice taught me," Amber smiled.

As most of the Order of the Wand ran outside, they were met and surrounded by Queen Annora and a large group of witches.

"All of you are under arrest!" Annora announced. "Drop your wands immediately!"

Those surrounded dropped their wands, and raised their hands in defeat. Back in the throne room, a small number of the Order of the Wand were quickly stunned by wand fire. James ran over to Grimtrix, and pointed his sword at Grimtrix.

"It's over, Grimtrix," Sofia announced. "Surrender."

James pointed his sword at Grimtrix's throat. "I may not be a Protector, but I am a knight in training, and I know how to use a sword."

"Of that I have no doubt," Grimtrix had to admit, before turning to Sofia. "Bravo, Princess. You and yours appear to have me."

"You and your followers are under arrest," Sofia said to Grimtrix. "All of you will be imprisoned ... in Cinnibar."

"I think not," Grimtrix laughed as he lunged forward, grabbed Sofia, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Grimtrix is gone!" James exclaimed. "And he took Sofia!"

"Find them!" Lucinda ordered.

Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Amber, James, Amy, and Violet ran from the throne room, looking for Sofia and Grimtrix, as some castle guards rounded up the stunned members of the Order of the Wand.

In the basement of the castle, Sofia and Grimtrix appeared in a puff of smoke. Both raised their wands at each other.

"There's no escape, Grimtrix!" Sofia barked. "Surrender now!"

"Not bloody likely!" Grimtrix exclaimed as both started firing at each other.

As Sofia and Grimtrix exchanged wand fire, Grimtrix magically produced a scepter, and started firing a powerful beam of magic at Sofia.

"You really think you can take me, girl?!" Grimtrix grinned. "I've had years of experience. What do you have?"

Time started slowing down around Sofia. As blackness started overtaking her, Sofia's amulet started glowing brightly, as new knowledge flashed through Sofia's mind.

" _Oh my God!"_ Sofia thought to herself. _"Now I know what gift Santa gave me through my amulet - the power to temporarily borrow a magical ability from anybody I know."_

A bright glow suddenly surrounded Sofia _._ When the glow faded, Sofia was standing there ... as White Maleficent, complete with a scepter of her own.

"You want to play with a scepter!" Sofia yelled at Grimtrix. "Okay! Let's party!"

Sofia and Grimtrix fired their scepters at each other. At first, the two were equally matched. Suddenly, Sofia concentrated, and her scepter's beam overtook Grimtrix's beam. Grimtrix fell to the floor, stunned, as Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Amber, James, Amy, and Violet raced in and took Grimtrix into custody. Sofia then transformed back into her normal self, and slumped against a wall, drained.

"Whoa, girl!" Candice said as she held Sofia. "Using a scepter can take a lot out of you."

"Here's some chocolate," Dorrie said as she handed a chocolate bar to Sofia. "This should help."

"Thank you," Sofia said, gratefully, as she started eating the chocolate.

Some castle guards raced into the basement, grabbed Grimtrix, and dragged him off.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Grimtrix shouted as he was dragged away. "I'll be back someday! You can count on that!"

"Whatever," Violet mocked.

Everybody stood in the basement as Sofia slowly recovered.

"Nice power, Sofia," Amber smiled as she gently hugged Sofia.

"Apparently, I can now borrow anyone's magical ability, at least temporarily," Sofia announced.

"A find gift, milady," Violet smiled. "Use it well."

"I intend to," Sofia smiled back.

Calista, as well as Marie Perkins, ran into the basement.

"That was a fantastic fight," Calista said, impressed.

"Maybe Calista and I can take part in the next one?" Marie asked, hopefully.

"When you're older," Amy cautioned. "Right now, we don't want the two of you getting hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," Calista and Marie acknowledged.

Everybody looked up toward the upper levels of the castle. The day had been won, and Grimtrix and what was left of the Order of the Wand were defeated. It would be a day they would remember always.

 **January 18, 1868**

It was a Saturday morning in the Kingdom of Cinnibar. At the Crimson Force prison, Queen Scarlett and Princess Faith were overseeing the arrival of the Order of the Wand prisoners who had been captured at Enchancia Castle. As the prisoners were led into the prison, Scarlett and Faith recognized a familiar face.

"Well, well, well," Scarlett smiled in delight. "Who do we have here? If it isn't Grimtrix Truesdale."

Grimtrix gave Scarlett a dirty look, but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, Mom," Faith chuckled, "it looks like we have the entire set."

"Laugh now," Grimtrix scowled under his breath. "But I won't be here forever."

"You'll find that the Crimson Force prison is quite escape proof," Scarlett informed Grimtrix. "But, for slark and giggles, you're certainly welcome to try."

A guard led Grimtrix into the prison, as the gate closed behind them. With the capture of Grimtrix and what was left of the Order of the Wand, a dark chapter had come to a close.

In Enchancia, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice led Timothy and Sam down a hallway, and then up a stairway which led to the attic. Once in the attic, the four noticed a blue wooden box with two doors. Over the doors was a sign which read _Police Public Call Box_. The blue box was The Doctor's Tardis. Dorrie and Candice opened the doors, and led Timothy and Sam inside.

"Ah!" The Doctor smiled. "There you are."

"I hope you don't mind, sir, that I invited my friend along?" Timothy asked The Doctor, referring to Sam.

"I'm glad you did," The Doctor happily answered as he took Sam's hand, and gently kissed it. "Welcome aboard the Tardis, Miss Cook."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, impressed by The Doctor's charm. "This ship ... is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

"Yes, it is," The Doctor acknowledged. "We've best be off. I have a fun day planned for all of us."

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Hedgewick's World, the biggest and best amusement park that will ever be," The Doctor announced.

"Isn't that where you and Clara encountered the Cybermen?" Candice wanted to know.

"Yes," The Doctor answered, "but that was during the decline of Hedgewick's World. I'm taking us to the glory days of Hedgewick's World. It's quite safe, I can assure you."

At that moment, Bill walked into the Tardis control room with some bowls of french fries.

"Anybody fancy some chips?" Bill asked. "I just made them. Turns out the Tardis has it's own fully functional kitchen. Who knew?"

Bill handed out the bowls of chips, as The Doctor walked over to the Tardis console and adjusted some controls. The Tardis doors closed, and the Tardis disappeared into thin air from the Enchancia Castle attic.

"Off we go, then," The Doctor announced. "And, the nice thing is that after we're done, we'll arrive back at Enchancia Castle just a few moments after we left."

Meanwhile, in the Village of Dunwitty, Sofia arrived at the local hotel. She had heard that Fritz and Eileen were staying at the hotel. Sofia walked inside, and went up to the desk clerk.

"Princess Sofia," the desk clerk bowed as he saw Sofia. "How may I help you?"

"Are Fritz and Eileen in?" Sofia asked.

"They are at the Community Center practicing for tomorrow afternoon's performance," the desk clerk answered. "The entire village is looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to it as well," Sofia smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"You're very welcome, Princess Sofia," the desk clerk said as he bowed again.

Sofia arrived at the Community Center where Fritz and Eileen were taking a break.

"Princess Sofia," Fritz bowed.

"What a wonderful surprise," Eileen curtsied. "What may we do for you, Princess Sofia?"

"I'm here on behalf on my father, King Roland," Sofia answered. "He'd like to see the two of you at the castle. It will only take a little bit of time, but I'm sure you'll find it worth your while. I have a carriage waiting outside."

"Then we will go and see the King," Fritz acknowledged as he, Eileen, and Sofia walked out to the carriage. The three climbed aboard the carriage, and the driver soon took the carriage in the direction of Enchancia Castle.

"So, tell me a bit about yourselves," Sofia requested.

"We were born in Enchancia," Fritz informed Sofia. "When Eileen and I were three, we moved with our parents to Cinnibar where we grew up."

"I've been to Cinnibar," Sofia revealed. "It's a nice place."

"It is," Eileen agreed. "Fritz and I even worked for Queen Scarlett for a while as singers."

"Why didn't you stay?" Sofia wondered, curious.

"Well, the truth be told, we liked the open road," Fritz answered. "We were offered a position as singers with the Golden Wing Circus, and we took it. There were plenty of new places to see with the circus."

"But, after a while, in our hearts, our homeland of Enchancia started calling," Eileen added. "So we left the circus, and came to Enchancia. We perform all over Enchancia as singers. There's quite a call for singers - weddings, fairs, graduations, and summer music shows. And the pay is quite good."

"Sounds like a dream come true," Sofia smiled.

In a little while, the carriage arrived in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Baileywick was waiting on the front stairs.

"Ah, good!" Baileywick said happily to Sofia. "You found them."

"What is this all about, if I may ask?" Fritz inquired, curious.

"I'll let King Roland inform you about that," Baileywick answered. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the King's study."

Baileywick led Fritz and Eileen to King Roland's study. Baileywick then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland invited.

Baileywick, Fritz, and Eileen entered, and saw Roland and Miranda sitting there.

"Welcome," Roland smiled at Fritz and Eileen. "I'm glad you came. My wife and I were very pleased with your performance here on Wassailia. So much so that after discussing it, we'd like to appoint the two of you as the Royal Singers of Enchancia."

"Your Majesty," Fritz acknowledged, pleased. "That is a fine honor."

"What would be required of us?" Eileen asked.

"You'll perform at special events here at the castle," Roland answered. "You'll also perform at special events across Enchancia."

Fritz and Eileen smiled at each other, pleased with the job description.

"I can assure you that the two of you will be well taken care of," Roland promised. "Each of you will be given free room and board here at the castle, your transportation to and from the castle will be provided for, any lodging and meals you require on trips outside the castle will be taken care of, and I think you'll find your yearly pay to be quite generous."

Roland then handed Fritz and Eileen a piece of paper.

"Your Majesty," Fritz said, impressed. "This is three times better than our best year."

"So, do you accept?" Roland eagerly wanted to know.

"Yes!" Fritz and Eileen said together.

"Great!" Roland exclaimed, pleased. "I understand you have a performance tomorrow in Dunwitty. Let's have you start as the Royal Singers of Enchancia this coming Monday. Meanwhile, I'll have Baileywick take care of the paperwork, and have your rooms here in the castle set up."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Fritz said as he bowed, and Eileen curtsied.

"No, thank you," Miranda smiled. "The two of you are bringing music into the castle. We're blessed having you here."

As Baileywick led Fritz and Eileen down a hall, Fritz and Eileen smiled at each other.

"We get to serve our homeland ... in an official capacity," Eileen happily said to Fritz.

"It's a dream come true, Sis," Fritz smiled. "A dream come true."

(End of Chapter 12).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a little bit of detail about Sofia's new amulet power.

Sofia new amulet power is being able to borrow somebody else's magical ability that she knows about (Candice's ability to change into White Maleficent; Dorrie's ability to change into a werewolf; Tizzy's ability to grant wishes; Lucinda's birth mother's ability to float an island; and so on). The borrowed ability would not be permanent, but would just stick around only as long as Sofia needs the ability. The person whom the power is borrowed from would be unaffected, and would continue to have all of their powers.

 **Author's notes**

Akilah, Danika, Layla, Marie Perkins, Professor Morgan Keen, Rashid, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Skywind, Snively Sage, and Timothy are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

For more about Prince Timeus, Princess Calantha, and Princess Sammie, see Chapter 36 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

For those wondering, the spell _Minton's Meteor_ is originally from Chapter 23 of my story "Dorrie".

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Hedgewick's World is from the "Doctor Who" episode "Nightmare in Silver".

Lady Brodeur is originally from Chapter 19 of my story "Dorrie", and Chapter 15 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie. The version of Matilda in this chapter of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" has retained her powers, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student. Matilda's adopted mother is Jennifer Honey, who teaches at the local school in Dunwitty.

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

" _Oh, yes!" Morgan laughed. "I remember well how you use to have fun at its expense, much like Lady Candice does now"_ \- this is a reference to an encounter with the shusher by Candice seen in Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge".

Princess Faith (Queen Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

" _Professor," Kurt started. "I had a vision of a princess named Layla ... she and her friends will get themselves into a lot of trouble with Rebellion Mist. And, at that point in time ... Professor Moto will be headmaster"_ \- this is a reference to _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 9: Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head".

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Quidditch is from "Harry Potter".

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

The Crimson Force prison is an original location created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The Doctor and Bill Potts are from the Peter Capaldi episodes of "Doctor Who" (and yes, the Peter Capaldi Doctor has arrived in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia").

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Fritz and Eileen being appointed the Royal Singers of Enchancia was the idea of _Brigade701._

The scene with Fritz and Eileen performing during Wassailia was a joint idea by _Brigade701_ and myself.

The scene with Grimtrix and what was left of the Order of the Wand trying to capture King Roland and Queen Miranda was based on an idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Professor Keen, Amy, Kurt, Dorrie, and Candice was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided a lot of the dialog for that scene). I added in Dorrie and Candice to help round out that scene.

The scene with Sofia, Minimus, Jade, and Skywind going to Wildwing Valley was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Timothy fighting the Order of the Wand in his mind was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided a lot of the dialog for that scene).I added in The Doctor and Bill Potts to help round out that scene.

The flashback scene is from Chapter 5 of _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story"From Villager To Princess Book 1".

 **Disclaimer**

Akilah, Danika, Layla, Marie Perkins, Professor Morgan Keen, Rashid, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Skywind, Snively Sage, Timothy, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Headmistress Lovegood, Lady Brodeur, Mayor Napier, _Minton's Meteor_ , Pepperton House, Princess Maria, Queen Annora, Stryker House, the Dunwitty Community Center, and _The Magical Book of Enchancian Wassailia._


	13. Candice and Amber's Excellent Adventure

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 13 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Music in this chapter: "I'll Twine 'Mid the Ringlets", "Wake up little Suzie", "In the Mood", and "Moonlight Serenade".

 **Chapter 13: Candice and Amber's Excellent Adventure**

 **January 19, 1868**

It was late Sunday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Fritz and Eileen had just finished their performance in Dunwitty, and were moving themselves into the castle. As their belongings were being taken to their rooms, they heard a piano and a fiddle playing in the ballroom. As they walked into the ballroom, Fritz and Eileen saw Dorrie and Candice playing the piano and the fiddle. Fritz and Eileen recognized the tune Dorrie and Candice were playing as "I'll Twine 'Mid the Ringlets". It was then that Fritz and Eileen decided to join in.

(Eileen) _ **"I'll twine 'mid the ringlets. Of my raven black hair. The lilies so pale. And the roses so fair. The myrtle so bright. With an emerald hue. And the pale aronatus. With eyes of bright blue."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"I'll sing, and I'll dance. My laugh shall be gay. I'll cease this wild weeping. Drive sorrow away. Tho' my heart is now breaking. He never shall know. That his name made me tremble. And my pale cheek to glow."**_

(Eileen) _**"I'll think of him never. I'll be wildly gay. I'll charm ev'ry heart. And the crowd I will sway. I'll live yet to see him. Regret the dark hour. When he won, then neglected. The frail wildwood flower."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"He told me he loved me. And promis'd to love. Through ill and misfortune. All others above. Another has won him. Ah! misery to tell. He left me in silence. No word of farewell!"**_

(Eileen) _**"He taught me to love him. He call'd me his flower. That blossom'd for him. All the brighter each hour. But I woke from my dreaming. My idol was clay. My visions of love. Have all faded away."**_

"That was wonderful," Dorrie smiled at Fritz and Eileen.

"And so enjoyable," Candice happily added.

"Thank you Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Fritz smiled back.

"You're welcome," Dorrie acknowledged. "And it's just Dorrie and Candice to you. Our titles are only for formal occasions."

"Then, thank you Dorrie, and thank you Candice," Eileen smiled as she playfully curtsied.

"The two of you play beautifully," Fritz praised Dorrie and Candice.

"Thank you," Candice said in appreciation.

"Perhaps you'd like a tour of the castle?" Dorrie asked Fritz and Eileen. "It will give you a lay of the land, and along our way, you can meet some of the staff."

"We'd like that," Eileen accepted.

As Dorrie, Candice, Fritz, and Eileen started walking down a hallway, Amber followed from a distance. In spite of becoming a teenager, Amber still had a curious streak. Now, Amber was focused on Candice.

" _I keep seeing you with that silver pocket watch,"_ Amber thought to herself about Candice. _"I even saw you use it once to disappear into thin air_. _I don't know what's going on. But if I keep an eye on you, I'll find out sooner or later."_

 **January 25, 1868**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. As Candice walked down a hallway, she was all alone ... or so she thought. Following at a distance was Amber. Candice, thinking she was alone, brought out her silver Omni, opened the cover, and adjusted the dials.

" _Now's my chance to find out what's going on!"_ Amber thought to herself as she snuck up behind Candice.

As Candice was pressing a button on her Omni, Amber grabbed Candice from behind. Before Candice could respond, her Omni transported herself and Amber into a time vortex.

"What's ... happening?!" Amber asked in shock as she and Candice flew through the time vortex.

"Hang onto me, Amber!" Candice ordered. "And don't let go!"

In a few moments, Candice and Amber suddenly appeared in an alleyway.

"I demand to know what's going on immediately!" Amber yelled at Candice.

"Oh! This is bad!" Candice responded, worried. "I'm going to have to go before the council. There will be questions. How could I let this happen?!"

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked, puzzled.

"What I do is of a secret nature!" Candice barked at Amber. "I took an oath! And because you were nosy, you've put my life as a Voyager at risk!"

"Voyager?" Amber wanted to know, confused.

"Well, you might as well know," Candice started, calming down a bit. "I'm a time traveler, from an organization of time travelers. We keep time on track. If something goes wrong with the time line, we put it right."

"That's ... silly," Amber scoffed. "There's no such thing as time travel."

"Oh, I can prove it to you, right now," Candice countered. "But first, we've better change into more appropriate clothes. It's always best to blend in."

Candice brought out her wand, and waved it at Amber. Amber's green gown suddenly changed into a white blouse, a long flowing green skirt, and a green sweater. Candice then waved her wand above her head. Candice's maid outfit changed into a white blouse, a light blue long flowing skirt, and a light blue sweater.

"Where's my tiara?" Amber asked.

"They don't have princesses here," Candice explained.

"And where exactly is here?" Amber inquired.

"October 5th of 1957," Candice answered. "Buffalo, New York ... Hertel Avenue to be exact. Come on. I hope you're ready for this?"

 **October 5, 1957**

Candice and Amber walked out of the alleyway onto a busy sidewalk. It was a Saturday morning, and many people were walking along Hertel Avenue, which was home to a variety of businesses. From a nearby record store, a tune was being played from a loudspeaker.

" _ **Wake up, little Susie, wake up. Wake up, little Susie, wake up."**_

" _ **We've both been sound asleep. Wake up little Susie and weep. The movie's over, it's four o'clock. And we're in trouble deep."**_

" _ **Wake up, little Susie. Wake up, little Susie."**_

"What kind of music is that?" Amber asked.

"Good old Rock and Roll," Candice smiled. "I love the 1950s."

Amber then looked out onto the street, and saw a number of vehicles she could only comprehend as horseless carriages. The vehicles were in fact cars.

"What are those?" Amber asked, stunned.

"Oh! Those are cars," Candice answered.

A passing woman gave Amber a strange look.

"She's visiting from England," Candice explained to the woman about Amber. "This is the first time she's seen American cars."

The woman, satisfied with the explanation, continued walking.

"I think I'm in over my head," Amber said, apprehensive.

"Well, since we're here, I might as well show you around," Candice suggested, weary. "Just blend in. We should be fine as long as we don't ask some stupid question like ... where do you keep your nuclear wessels?"

"What?" Amber asked, not knowing the reference.

"You had to be there," Candice chuckled. "Come on. I'll buy you a chocolate malt. You'll like it."

"Okay," Amber agreed, nervous, as Candice led her into this strange, new world.

 **Back in January 25, 1868**

At Enchancia Castle, in Violet's office, Violet and Dorrie were talking when Queen Melinda's ghost appeared before them.

"Violet," Melinda said, worried. "I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, ma'am?" Violet asked, concerned.

"Candice was in a hallway, and was playing around with some kind of silver pocket watch," Melinda explained. "Amber snuck up behind Candice, and that's when they both disappeared into thin air."

"Oh my God!" Violet exclaimed in shock. "Amber hitched a ride with Candice!"

"What kind of ride?" Melinda wanted to know.

"No time to explain," Violet said as she brought out her silver Omni, opened the cover, and adjusted the dials. "Luckily, Dorrie and I know where Candice was heading. We'll bring her and Amber back. I promise."

"I've always trusted you, Violet," Melinda acknowledged. "Do what you have to do."

Dorrie then brought out her Omni, and adjusted the dials on it. Violet and Dorrie then each pressed a button on their Omnis, and disappeared into thin air.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday," Melinda remarked to herself.

 **Back in October 5, 1957**

Candice and Amber were walking along Hertel Avenue when they passed a newsstand selling a number of newspapers. One paper had a headline of _Reds Fire "Moon" Into Sky_. Another paper had a headline of _First Earth Satellite Launch by Russia_. Still another paper had a headline of _Russians Launch First Artificial Moon_.

"Artificial moon?" Amber asked Candice, puzzled.

"Sputnik," Candice answered. "The first satellite ever launched into earth's orbit."

"If you say so," Amber responded, not understanding what was going on.

In a few minutes, Candice and Amber approached Van Slyke Pharmacy and Luncheonette on the corner of Hertel and Parkside.

"Two businesses under the same roof?" Amber wanted to know.

"Yes," Candice smiled as the two walked in, and sat down at the counter as a waiter approached.

"What may I get for the two of you?" the waiter asked.

"Two chocolate malts, please," Candice responded as the waiter walked away to fill the order. In a few moments, the waiter returned with the malts, as Candice paid for the malts.

"I hadn't thought of it until now, but you have currency for this place?" Amber wondered.

"I come to the 50s a lot," Candice explained. "I always have some local currency on me."

Amber used a straw to start sipping the chocolate malt. "Oh! I like this!" Amber exclaimed in glee.

"I thought you would," Candice smiled.

"Well, since we're here, I want to see everything," Amber requested.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Candice cautioned. "I should be getting you back."

"Well, we're already here, and I've already seen some things," Amber pointed out. "I might as well have the grand tour."

"Very well," Candice relented. "All I ask is that you follow my lead. There are things here that may be way over your head."

"Like that Sputnot thing?" Amber remembered.

"Sputnik," Candice corrected. "And yes, that's a good example."

"I promise to be good," Amber pledged. "But I simply have to see more of this place."

"Well, in for a penny, in for a pound," Candice remarked. "We'll finish up our chocolate malts, and then we'll get started."

Meanwhile, in an alleyway, Violet and Dorrie appeared out of thin air as they looked around. Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"It's good to see you again," a female voice said as Violet and Dorrie looked and saw three figures walk towards them.

Two of the figures were Scarlett and Faith, wearing modern day clothing for that time but the third figure was unfamiliar to them. She was the spitting image of Scarlett, only her hair was worn in a long ponytail and she wore a nice looking short-sleeved red dress and shoes as well as a bracelet.

"Scarlett? Faith?" Dorrie asked as she smiled.

"In the flesh," Faith smiled back.

"How did you get here?" Dorrie wondered.

"The old-fashioned way. We're immortal, remember?" Faith remarked.

Violet then looked to the third person with a smile and a bow. "You must be young Princess Skylar."

"Yes, Violet. I am," Skylar acknowledged. "You must be from a time when I was still a toddler."

"Scarlett, how did you know Dorrie and I would be here?" Violet asked, puzzled.

"You told us about this in the past," Scarlett acknowledged. "Or, you will tell us about it."

"Ah! I see," Violet remarked.

"I suppose we've better find Candice and Amber," Scarlett suggested.

"Yes," Violet agreed as she turned to Dorrie. "We've better change into period clothing."

Violet and Dorrie brought out their wands, and waved them over their heads. Violet's maid outfit changed into a 1950's dress, and Dorrie's maid outfit changed into a 1950s sweater, blouse, and skirt.

"We've better get started," Violet directed. "Candice I can trust in this time period. Amber, however, is going to be a handful."

"Agreed," Scarlett acknowledged as the five walked out of the alley.

 **Walking around**

Candice and Amber left the Van Slyke Pharmacy and Luncheonette, as Amber stared at a large building up the street where a lot of people were coming and going. The front of the building had a large sign which read _A &P_.

"What is that?" Amber asked, curious.

"Oh," Candice remarked. "That's a supermarket."

"Supermarket?" Amber wondered, not quite understanding the term.

"A very large store where groceries are sold," Candice explained.

"It's so large!" Amber pointed out, amazed. "May we go inside?"

"I don't see why not," Candice smiled.

The two walked up to the store, and walked inside. Candice and Amber then started walking around the store, and Amber soon became awestruck at the sights around her: aisles of packaged food, a self-service dairy department, a refrigerated produce department, self-service meat cases, and a fresh frozen food department.

"What's TV?" Amber asked, looking at the TV dinners in the fresh frozen food department.

"TV is short for television," Candice explained. "Imagine watching a play on a box which shows images and sound, and that's TV".

"Sounds interesting," Amber remarked, impressed.

"We've better be going," Candice suggested.

"Okay," Amber acknowledged as she and Candice walked out of the supermarket, and started walking down Hertel Avenue.

"Amber, don't turn around," Candice said as they walked. "We're being followed."

"Who's following us?" Amber wanted to know.

"Two women," Candice informed Amber. "I first noticed them in the supermarket. Just keep walking."

In a few moments, Candice and Amber ducked into an alleyway, as the two women quickly followed them.

"Hold it right there, girls!" one of the women ordered.

"We detected your wands a while back," the other woman said to Candice and Amber. "We're going to need to see your learners permits."

"Who are you?!" Candice demanded to know.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Buffalo Office," one of the two women responded.

"Oh, great!" Candice said under her breath, annoyed. "MACUSA!"

"MACUSA?" Amber asked, not knowing what Candice was talking about.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America," Candice answered.

"Well, come on," the woman pressed Candice and Amber. "Let's see your learners permits."

"Oh my God!" the other woman exclaimed upon looking at Candice, and seeing Candice's Omni attached to the waistband of Candice's skirt. "This one's ... a traveler."

"Are you sure?" the first woman asked the other woman.

"I'm sure," the other woman confirmed, pointing at Candice's Omni.

The two woman then stepped back in shock.

"We're sorry," the first woman nervously apologized to Candice. "We didn't mean to harass you."

"We'll be leaving now," the second woman said, worried, as the two women quickly ran from the alleyway.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked, taken off guard by what just happened.

"MACUSA has strict orders about not bothering Voyagers, or as they call your kind, travelers," Scarlett answered as she walked up. "It's something that goes back to the early 1900s when they had a run in with Lady Nancy."

"Scarlett," Candice smiled. "It's good to see you. But, how do you know about MACUSA?"

"In the present day, Cinnibar and MACUSA have a diplomatic relationship," Scarlett explained. "Because of that relationship, we have an information exchange. And that's how I know about MACUSA's rule against bothering Voyagers."

"How did that come about?" Candice asked, curious.

"There was an incident in New York City in the early 1900s where Lady Nancy's adopted family found out about the existence of wizards and witches," Scarlett started. "MACUSA was about to Obliviate Lady Nancy's adoptive family when Lady Nancy put her foot down. To drive the point home, Lady Nancy brought out some kind of pistol that shot out a beam of light that disintegrated anything it hit. Needless to say, that scared the living daylights out of MACUSA, and the two sides came to a deal - Lady Nancy's adoptive family would keep quiet about the existence of wizards and witches, and MACUSA would never bother Lady Nancy's adoptive family again."

"Well, well, well," Candice chuckled. "Lady Nancy used a phaser pistol. Nice! But, how did MACUSA find out about Voyagers?"

"The truth be told, Lady Nancy had become the the magical community's equivalent of The Doctor," Scarlett answered. "She would show up from time to time in different time periods to help out the magical community when needed. It soon became apparent that she was some kind of time traveler. As part of the deal to protect her adoptive family, Lady Nancy was forced to reveal to MACUSA that she was part of an organization of time travelers who made sure that time stayed on track. MACUSA, from that time forward, simply referred to Lady Nancy's kind as travelers, since Lady Nancy never gave them the name of the organization. Shortly afterward, MACUSA passed a rule that travelers were not to be harassed ... out of fear of what might happen."

"There you are," Violet said as she, Dorrie, Faith, and Skylar walked into the alley. Violet then turned to Amber. "To put it lightly, Princess Amber, you've put us into an awkward situation."

"If I had known ..." Amber started.

"What were we to do?" Violet asked, becoming slightly annoyed. "Post an ad in _Enchancia Today_?"

"You have to understand, Amber, that what Mom, Candice, and I do is of a secret nature," Dorrie explained. "We can't just have the entire world knowing what we do. Having the world know of the existence of Voyagers could in itself mess up the time line."

"Well, at least this portion of the time line is okay," Candice announced as she pulled out her Omni, opened the cover, and the green light came on indicating that time in 1957 was as it should be. "But, I'm going to have to go to Voyager Command and explain this. I don't know what will happen."

"I've gotten you into trouble, haven't I?" Amber asked, concerned.

"I don't know ... yet," Candice acknowledged, somewhat worried.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," a woman's voice came from behind them. Everybody looked to see Lady Diana standing there.

" _Juliet Baring is ... a Voyager?"_ Amber thought to herself, stunned.

"Ma'am," Violet said to Diana. "What are you doing here?"

"Voyager Command wants to see Candice, and Princess Amber, immediately," Diana announced.

"I understand," Candice silently acknowledged, before turning to Amber. "Take my hand. Let's get this over with."

"I'll let Voyager Command know you're on your way," Diana said as she opened her Omni, adjusted the dials, pressed a button on her Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

"We'll come with you," Violet said to Candice and Amber.

"We'll lend moral support," Dorrie added.

"Scarlett, Faith, Skylar?" Violet asked. "The three of you going to be okay here?"

"Yes," Scarlett confirmed. "The three of us will do some sightseeing here, then return to Cinnibar."

As Amber continued to hold Candice's hand, Candice used her other hand to adjust the dials on her Omni. Candice then pressed a button on her Omni, and the two disappeared into thin air. Violet and Dorrie then adjusted the dials on their Omnis, and each pressed a button on their Omnis, disappearing into thin air as well.

 **Facing the music**

Candice, Amber, Violet, and Dorrie all appeared out of thin air in a large room that was very dark. Suddenly, lights in the large room came on as a man stepped forward.

"We took over control of your Omnis," the man explained. "We had you sent directly to this part of Voyager City. Lady Candice, you are to report to Commissioner Richardson's office immediately. Princess Amber, you are to come with me. Lady Violet and Lady Dorrie, you may wait in the hall."

Candice walked out of the room as Amber was led away. Candice, now outside of the room, found a computer terminal which she accessed, and discovered how to get to Richardson's office from her present location.

"Good luck, Candice," Dorrie said as she gently hugged Candice.

"Commissioner Richardson is an understanding man," Violet smiled at Candice. "I'm sure things will work out."

In a short while, Candice arrived at Richardson's office, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Richardson invited.

Candice opened the door, and walked in. "Commissioner Richardson, I surrender my Omni to you pending a full investigation."

"That won't be necessary, my dear Candice," Richardson smiled. "What happened to you was an accident. Everything is fine with the time line. You're not being held accountable for this. Princess Amber will, however, have to answer for her actions."

"Please don't punish her," Candice pleaded. "She may be impulsive, but she didn't know any better."

"Be as that may, she still needs to be questioned," Richardson pointed out. "We need to find out about her character. And, we've arranged for a test."

"What kind of test?" Candice wanted to know, worried.

"Princess Amber is going to be told you are facing charges over this," Richardson explained. "How she responds will determine how we treat her."

Richardson then turned on a view screen. Candice and Richardson looked upon a scene where Amber was standing alone in a room. Suddenly, three men and three women walked in, and sat down.

"Princess Amber," one of the men started in a stern voice. "Lady Candice is being charged with unauthorized transportation of a non time traveler to a future time, that non time traveler being you. You should know this is a very serious charge against Lady Candice. You are here as a witness."

"Please, sir," Amber begged. "It's not Candice's fault. I grabbed her from behind just before she disappeared into thin air. I'm the one who should be held accountable, not Candice."

"That may be true," the man acknowledged. "However, Lady Candice was the Voyager, and you were transported into the future because of her. Serious damage to the time line might have occurred as a result."

"Was there any damage to the time line?" Candice asked, curious.

"No," the man answered. "But, that isn't the point. Time traveling is a serious business, and we can't have amateurs traveling back and fourth through time. Lady Candice will need to answer for her actions."

"That's not fair!" Amber exclaimed. "I was responsible, not Candice. She's a good person. There must be something I can say to prove to you that Candice is a good person."

"I don't see how this could affect our decision," the man said to Amber.

"I, for one, would like to hear what Princess Amber has to say," one of the women responded.

"Very well," the man relented.

"I've known Candice for the past few years," Amber started. "She's a person of good character. I'm proud to call her a friend."

"An interesting way to treat a friend," another man pointed out. "Waylay her to discover one of her secrets."

"Not one of my shining moments," Amber admitted, ashamed. "I've done a wrong to Candice. She deserves better. She's always been there for me."

"In what way?" one of the women present wanted to know.

"Candice has seen to my needs," Amber answered.

"She's a maid at Enchancia Castle," another man pointed out. "That's her job there."

"Okay! You want to know who Candice truly is? I'll tell you!" Amber exclaimed, becoming annoyed. "Everybody thinks that Princess Hildegard is my best friend. While Hildegard is a good friend, Candice is my best friend. Who but a best friend would listen to my closest secrets, and keep them? Who but a best friend would sit with me every year on the anniversary of my birth mother's death, and offer her shoulder for me to cry on?"

Amber stopped for a moment, then continued, with tears forming in her eyes. "Candice is the best person I've ever come across. She deserves better than to be punished for something that wasn't her fault. I'm the one to blame. Punish me ... not Candice!"

"We're not going to punish anybody," the first man announced.

"You've passed our test," one of the women added.

"What ... test?" Amber wanted to know, puzzled.

"A test to see what kind of person you are," another of the women answered. "When push came to shove, you stood up for Lady Candice, offering yourself up in the process. Only a person of good character would do that. I think you've learned a valuable lesson today."

"I have, ma'am," Amber admitted. "Not to be nosy, and to ask permission before ever doing something that might inconvenience somebody."

"You learn from your mistakes," the first man smiled. "There's hope for you yet. It's something that will serve you well in your current role as a princess of Enchancia, and when you become Queen of Enchancia. We will, however, have to ask that you not reveal the existence of Voyagers, and keep the true identities of Lady Candice, Lady Violet, and Lady Dorrie a secret."

"I promise," Amber pledged.

"Then I think our business here is concluded," the first man announced.

In Commissioner Richardson's office, Richardson turned off the view screen.

"What happens now?" Candice asked.

"We let Princess Amber go home," Richardson informed Candice. "She passed our test with flying colors. The time line hasn't been damaged. The princess has learned a valuable lesson, and she's promised to keep our secret."

"Why do I get the impression there's more going on than meets the eye?" Candice wanted to know.

"Ah, yes," Richardson smiled. "You're a quick one. Never could keep you out of the loop for long."

"What's going on?" Candice pressed Richardson.

"This was meant to happen all along," Richardson revealed. "We decided to let events play out to see what would develop."

"To what end?" Candice wanted to know.

"To see if Princess Amber had the stuff to become a Voyager one day," Richardson answered.

"Mom told Dorrie and me that Sofia and Lucinda are eventually destined to become Voyagers," Candice pointed out. "Is Amber now destined to become a Voyager as well?"

"Yes," Richardson confirmed. "But, she'll need more experience before we extend an invitation to her. Take her on an occasional Omni trip ... nothing dangerous, mind you."

"Yes, sir," Candice acknowledged. "Won't Sofia and Lucinda need such experience as well?"

"No," Richardson answered, "since the two of them travel with The Doctor from time to time."

"That's right!" Candice remembered. "Sofia and Lucinda know The Doctor."

"Yes," Richardson acknowledged. "Lucinda introduced Sofia to The Doctor when he visited Dunwitty a while back. Turns out Lucinda had met The Doctor a few years earlier on another trip he took to Dunwitty."

"Well, it is a small world, isn't it?" Candice remarked in awe.

"Their Doctor is the one who existed just before your current Doctor," Richardson said to Candice. "The two of them will eventually meet the Doctor that you and Dorrie now know."

Richardson stopped for a few moments, then continued. "You, your mother, Dorrie, and Princess Amber should be returning home to Enchancia Castle."

"Understood, sir," Candice said in acknowledgment.

"Your mother, and Dorrie, are being briefed on what just happened," Richardson informed Candice. "Princess Amber will join them afterward, and the four of you will then be free to return home."

"Then I'll take my leave of you," Candice said. "I'm sorry for any problems this incident may have caused."

"No harm done," Richardson smiled. "Please, don't be a stranger. I look forward to us accessing the television archives. Quite frankly, you've hooked me on _Harvey's Festival of Fear_."

"It _is_ a fun show," Candice smiled back. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Looking forward to it," Richardson happily said as Candice left.

 **January 26, 1868**

It was a Sunday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Most of the royal family had gone off to various places for the afternoon. Meanwhile, Dorrie and Candice had opted to spend the afternoon in the Secret Library doing a bit of tidying up. As they worked, they heard somebody enter the library.

"Who's there?" Dorrie called out from an upper level.

"Just me," Amber called back. "I didn't have anything to do this afternoon, and I thought I'd spend some time here in the library. But, since you were here first, I'll find something else to do."

"Nonsense," Candice called down. "Come up and join us."

"Thank you," Amber smiled as she climbed some stairs that led up to where Dorrie and Candice were. "Cleaning up a bit?"

"Yes," Dorrie smiled.

"I have an idea," Candice said as she brought out her _Walkman_. "We could have some music as we work."

"What did you have in mind?" Dorrie asked.

"You'll see," Candice grinned as she popped a cassette tape into her _Walkman_ , and pressed the play button.

In a few moments, the _Walkman_ started playing _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller.

"Hey," Dorrie said, pleased. "I can get use to this."

"I like this," Amber smiled as she and Dorrie started tapping their feet to the music. "What kind of music is this, if I may ask?"

"It's called jazz," Candice cheerfully answered. "Specifically, the Glenn Miller Orchestra from the late 1930s and early 1940s."

"Sounds like an interesting time period," Amber remarked to Candice. "You and Dorrie are so lucky to be Voyagers. By the way, I'm so sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have pried into your personal business. I'm truly ashamed."

"It's water under the bridge," Candice reassured Amber. "As long as you keep mine, Dorrie's, and our mom's existence as Voyagers a secret, Dorrie and I will consider the matter closed."

"Thank you," Amber acknowledged, grateful.

"Should we tell her?" Dorrie asked Candice.

"Tell me what?" Amber asked, curious.

"Candice has been given permission to take you on the occasional Omni trip," Dorrie smiled.

"You mean I can take more trips?" Amber asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Candice happily answered. "We won't be going anyplace dangerous, mind you. However, if you handle such trips well, you may find yourself receiving an invitation to become a Voyager in training a few years down the road."

"I'm honored," Amber said in awe, before turning serious. "But, I don't deserve it. Look what I did to Candice. I could have gotten her into real trouble. That's no way to treat a friend."

"You learned from it," Dorrie pointed out. "That's what's important. Let's just start fresh from this point forward. This can be a new chapter in our lives."

"Then a new chapter it is," Amber smiled, before turning to Candice. "You wouldn't have anymore of that wonderful music, would you?"

"Yes," Candice complied with a smile as she fast forwarded the cassette tape in her _Walkman_. "This is another piece from Glenn Miller. It's called _Moonlight Serenade_."

Candice pressed the play button button on her _Walkman_ , and the slow, relaxing melody that was _Moonlight Serenade_ started playing. As Candice, Dorrie, and Amber listened to the pleasant melody, they sat back and relaxed. It was a wonderful way to spend a Sunday afternoon. All was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 13).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we take a look at events from 1957 in order to give you a taste of what that time was like.

January 3: The Hamilton Watch Company introduces the first electric watch.

January 4: After 69 years the last issue of _Collier's Weekly_ magazine is published in the United States.

January 6: Elvis Presley appears on _The Ed Sullivan Show_ for the 3rd and final time. He is shown only from the waist up, even during the gospel segment, singing "Peace In The Valley". Ed Sullivan describes Elvis thus: "This is a real decent, fine boy. We've never had a pleasanter experience on our show with a big name than we've had with you. You're thoroughly all right."

January 13: The _Wham-O_ Company produces the first Frisbee.

January 21: President Dwight D. Eisenhower is publicly sworn in for a second term as President of the United States.

February 4: The first nuclear-powered submarine, the _USS Nautilus_ , logs its 60,000th nautical mile, matching the endurance of the fictional _Nautilus_ described in Jules Verne's 1870 novel _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_. It is decommissioned on March 3, 1980.

March 1: Dr. Seuss' _The Cat in the Hat_ is published in the United States.

March 26: 22-year-old Elvis Presley buys Graceland for $100,000.

March 27: The 29th Academy Awards ceremony is held in Hollywood. _Around the World in 80 Days_ wins Best Picture.

March 31: Rodgers and Hammerstein's _Cinderella_ , the team's only musical written especially for television, is telecast live and in color by CBS-TV in the United States, starring Julie Andrews in the title role. The production is seen by millions, but this 1957 version is not to be telecast again for more than 40 years, when a kinescope of it is shown.

June 21: John Diefenbaker becomes the 13th Prime Minister of Canada.

July 9: Elvis Presley's _Loving You_ opens in theaters.

July 16: United States Marine Major John Glenn flies an F8U supersonic jet from California to New York in 3 hours, 23 minutes and 8 seconds, setting a new transcontinental speed record.

August 5: _American Bandstand_ , a local dance show produced by WFIL-TV in Philadelphia, joins the ABC Television Network.

September 4: Governor Orval Faubus of Arkansas calls out the National Guard of the United States to prevent African-American students from enrolling in Little Rock Central High School.

September 4: The Ford Motor Company introduces the Edsel on what the company proclaims as "E Day".

September 9: The Civil Rights Act of 1957 is enacted, establishing the United States Commission on Civil Rights.

September 14: _Have Gun - Will Travel_ premieres on CBS-TV.

September 21: _Perry Mason_ premiers on CBS-TV.

September 23: The Academy Award-winning movie _The Three Faces of Eve_ is released.

September 24: U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower sends federal troops to Arkansas to provide safe passage into Little Rock Central High School for the "Little Rock Nine".

September 26: Leonard Bernstein's musical _West Side Story_ makes its first appearance on Broadway and runs for 732 performances.

October 2: David Lean's film _The Bridge on the River Kwai_ opens in the United Kingdom.

October 4: The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 1, the first artificial satellite to orbit the earth.

October 4: The Avro Canada CF-105 Arrow delta wing interceptor aircraft is unveiled.

October 4: The sitcom _Leave It to Beaver_ premieres on CBS-TV.

October 11: The Jodrell Bank radio telescope opens in Cheshire, England.

October 31: Toyota begins exporting vehicles to the United States, beginning with the Toyota Crown and the Toyota Land Cruiser.

November 3: The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 2, with the first animal to orbit the Earth (a dog named Laika) on board; there is no technology available to return it to Earth.

November 8: The film _Jailhouse Rock_ opens across the United States, and its star Elvis Presley continues to gain more notoriety.

November 13: Gordon Gould invents the laser.

December 6: The first United States attempt to launch a satellite fails when the Vanguard rocket blows up on the launch pad.

December 18: _The Bridge on the River Kwai_ is released in the United States. It goes on to win the Academy Award for Best Picture. Additional Oscars go to Alec Guinness (Best Actor) and David Lean (Best Director), among others. This is Lean's first Oscar for directing.

December 19: Meredith Willson's classic musical _The Music Man_ , starring Robert Preston, debuts on Broadway.

December 20: The Boeing 707 airliner flies for the first time.

 **Author's notes**

As readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, in Chapter 33, Dorrie and Candice came across _Harvey's Festival of Fear_ while going through the television archives of Voyager Command. Obviously, Candice has gotten hooked on the program ... and has brought Commissioner Richardson along for the ride.

"Candice and Amber's Excellent Adventure" is a play on "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure".

Candice's _Walkman_ first appeared in Chapter 31 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two", and would be the TPS-L2 model from 1979.

Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America), are from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".

For more about Lady Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie".

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Having Amber learn a lesson from her trip with Candice, and becoming a better person in the process, was the idea of _Brigade701._

" _Juliet Baring is ... a Voyager?" Amber thought to herself, stunned_ \- Amber would have known Lady Diana under Diana's alias of Juliet Baring, since Diana (as Juliet Baring) oversaw Lucinda's transformation from a commoner to a princess of Enchancia.

Lady Nancy is originally from Chapter 14 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two". Lady Nancy is a Voyager, and a witch, who is actually a grown up version of Nancy Oleson from "Little House on the Prairie" and "Little House: A New Beginning".

Obliviate is from both "Harry Potter" and "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers! TV series.

Phaser pistol is from classic "Star Trek".

Princess Faith (Queen Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Queen Melinda is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Scarlett's daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for my stories (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Sputnik was launched into orbit by the Soviet Union on October 4th of 1957. Newspapers covered the event the next morning, and the headlines I used in this chapter are actual headlines that appeared across the United States that morning.

The A&P Supermarket, and the Van Slyke Pharmacy and Luncheonette, are actual places that existed on Hertel Avenue in Buffalo during 1957.

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Scarlett, Faith, and Skylar meeting Violet and Dorrie in 1957 was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

" _Their Doctor is the one who existed just before your current Doctor," Richardson said to Candice. "The two of them will eventually meet the Doctor that you and Dorrie now know"_ \- Sofia and Lucinda's Doctor is the Matt Smith Doctor, while Dorrie and Candice's Doctor is now the Peter Capaldi Doctor.

" _We detected your wands a while back," the other woman said to Candice and Amber. "We're going to need to see your learners permits"_ \- by the 1950s, I figured MACUSA would have had a rule against underage wizards and witches using magic outside of a school environment. Considering that in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" all wand owners in the United States had to be licensed, I figured that extended to underage owners. I also figured that underage owners would not be fully licensed, but instead would be issued a "learners permit" with legal limitations put upon their use of a wand.

" _Well, since we're here, I might as well show you around," Candice suggested, weary._ _"Just blend in. We should be fine as long as we don't ask some stupid question like ... where do you keep your nuclear wessels?_ " - this is a reference to Mr. Chekov's scene with the policeman in "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (granted, "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" was set in the 1980s. However, since the Soviet Union launched Sputnik into orbit in 1957, there was mistrust of the Soviet Union by the United States at that time, and Candice's comment would reflect that).

" _Yes," Richardson acknowledged. "Lucinda introduced Sofia to The Doctor when he visited Dunwitty a while back. Turns out Lucinda had met The Doctor a few years earlier on another trip he took to Dunwitty"_ \- this is a reference to events in my story "A Day in Dunwitty", and events in Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure" and everything associated with it © Interscope Communications, Nelson Entertainment, Orion Pictures, and De Laurentiis Entertainment Group.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Heyday Films, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Harvey's Festival of Fear" and everything associated with it © 31 West Productions.

"Little House on the Prairie" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

"Little House: A New Beginning" and everything associated with it © Ed Friendly Productions, NBC, Worldvision Enterprises, CBS Television Distribution, and NBC Universal International Television Distribution.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Commissioner Richardson, and Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper.


	14. The Trip

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 14 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Songs in this chapter: "The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald", and "Carefree Highway" (both by Gordon Lightfoot).

 **There is a special note at the end of this chapter you will want to read.**

 **Chapter 14: The Trip**

 **In a future Voyager City**

In a future Voyager City, it was a normal day. At the educational complex, a class full of what would be the equivalent of fourth graders sat. These students were the sons and daughters of Voyagers, and would someday become Voyagers in their own right.

As the students sat at their desks, their teacher (a man) entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Professor Molesley," the students greeted their teacher.

"Good morning, students," Molesley smiled. "Today, we'll be learning ..."

Molesley was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Molesley looked up to see an old friend (a woman) standing there.

"Would you mind if I sat in on your class this morning, Joseph?" the woman asked.

"I would be delighted," Molesley happily agreed, before turning back to his class. "You all know Captain Daisy Mason of the Voyager time ship _Greenwich_."

"Good morning, Captain Mason," the students greeted Daisy.

"Good morning," Daisy smiled, before turning back to Molesley. "Just act as if I wasn't here."

"Very well," Molesley complied as he began to teach the class. "Today, students, we'll learn about one of the most famous shipwrecks on the Great Lakes of North America."

"I've been looking forward to hearing about this," Pamella Pearson, daughter of Voyager Elainna Marie Pearson, whispered to another student.

"On November 10th of 1975, the freighter _SS Edmund Fitzgerald_ sank as a result of a storm. All 29 crew members aboard died as a result," Molesley reported. "From 1958 to 1975, the _Fitzgerald_ carried taconite iron ore from mines near Duluth, Minnesota, to iron works in Detroit, Toledo, and other Great Lakes ports. At the time of her sinking, the _Fitzgerald_ was the largest ship on the Great Lakes."

As Molesley taught his class, Diana's adopted daughter, Tricia, walked by the classroom's open door. As she stopped for a few moments to listen to what Molesley had to say, she remembered a time where Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had taken Amber to the 50th anniversary of the sinking of the _Edmund Fitzgerald_.

 **November 10, 2025**

It was a afternoon on a November day at the Great Lakes Shipwreck Museum at Whitefish Point, Michigan. The museum was located in a series of buildings which use to be a lighthouse station that had been operated by the United States Coast Guard.

Violet paid the museum admission for herself, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber, and then the four walked onto the grounds of the museum.

"Mom likes educational trips," Dorrie informed Amber.

"She's always taking us to interesting places," Candice happily added.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what is here," Amber smiled. "It looks like a very interesting place."

"It's even more interesting this year," Violet said to Dorrie, Candice, and Amber. "A new building has been added, featuring a Vox System computer to mark the 50th anniversary of the sinking of the _Edmund Fitzgerald_."

"Computer?" Amber asked, not knowing the term.

"You'll see," Violet smiled as she led Dorrie, Candice, and Amber into the building.

As Amber walked inside, she saw a large metal ball mounted to a metal platform. Next to the ball was a line of clear glass panels. As Amber walked up to one of the glass panels, an image of a woman suddenly appeared.

"Hello!" the woman cheerfully greeted Amber. "Welcome to Vox System. How may I help you?"

"Oh!" Amber gasped, taken off guard. "I didn't see you there."

"I seem to have that effect on people," the woman smiled. "How may I help you?"

"What is that thing?" Amber asked, pointing at the large metal ball.

"That is my photonic memory core," the woman answered, "or P.M.C., as we say in the trade."

"What are you?" Amber asked, curious.

"I'm the Great Lakes Shipwreck Museum information unit, Vox registration MI dash three nine eight," the woman informed Amber. "How may I help you?"

"Ah!" Amber remarked. "A stereopticon of some sort."

"Stereopticon?" the woman responded. "Oh, no, miss. I am a fusion-powered photonic, with verbal and visual link capabilities connected to every database on the planet."

"Photonic?" Amber wanted to know, not knowing the term.

"A compendium of all Human and Newcomer knowledge," the woman explained.

"Newcomer?" Amber asked, not familiar with that term, either.

"A large group of human-type aliens from another planet," Violet explained. "They arrived aboard a huge spaceship in the late 1980s. They live along side humans, mostly in the Los Angeles area."

"Computer," Dorrie addressed the woman. "We're here to find out more about the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ sinking."

"Of course," the woman acknowledged. "Accessing _Edmund Fitzgerald_."

On the side of the clear glass panel where the woman was standing, some pictures of the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ appeared.

"Fifty years ago, on November 10th of 1975, the freighter _Edmund Fitzgerald_ sank during a ferocious storm on Lake Superior, killing all 29 men aboard," the woman recalled. "The shipwreck would be made famous in a song by Canadian songwriter Gordon Lightfoot, _The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald_ , which was released a year after the sinking. Here is a bit from the song."

" _ **The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down of the big lake they call Gitche Gumee. The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead when the skies of November turn gloomy. With a load of iron ore twenty-six thousand tons more than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty. That good ship and crew was a bone to be chewed when the gales of November came early."**_

"The disaster was blamed in part on the so-called _Witch of November_ phenomenon which is the source of memorable and fierce storms on the Great Lakes," the woman continued. "The _Fitzgerald_ was in the worst possible location during the worst weather of the storm. The wind and waves from the west hit the freighter broadside as it tried to flee south to safety in Whitefish Bay. The ship sank in 530 feet of water about 17 miles from Whitefish Bay."

"Storms on the Great Lakes can rival hurricanes in their intensity," the woman reported. "The one that sank the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ had sustained winds of 67 miles per hour, gusts of up to 86 miles per hour and waves reported up to 35 feet, according to another vessel in the area that survived the storm."

"Oh, my!" Amber gasped in shock.

"Would you like further information on the _Edmund Fitzgerald_?" the woman asked.

"No," Candice politely responded. "You've done a good job of giving us the basics."

"Thank you," the woman said, pleased. "Allow me to remind you that at seven this evening, a special ceremony will be held here at the museum. At that time, the bell of the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ , retrieved from the wreck, will be rung 29 times in memory of the crew."

Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked out of the building, and visited the other buildings on the grounds. They visited a building where there were exhibits about the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ and other Great Lakes shipwrecks. They then sat down to see a 20 minute video presentation about the _Edmund Fitzgerald_.

After watching the video, the four went to other buildings on the grounds of the museum. They explored the 1861 Lightkeepers Quarters, then explored the 1923 Surfboat House which contained exhibits connected to when the grounds were a Lifeboat Rescue Station. They then made arrangements to tour the 1861 Whitefish Point Light Tower. Afterward, they walked along a boardwalk that led to the Lake Superior shoreline.

Soon, it was seven in the evening. Everybody on the grounds gathered in an open area where the bell retrieved from the _Edmund Fitzgerald_ had been set up.

"As we remember the men," a man started, "as we hear the bell toll, we should grieve. We should also not forget to celebrate their lives as well. As the bell is in their hearts, so they are in the bell. And in the bell's tone is the voices of the men."

As the name of each lost crew member was read, the bell was rung to remember that crew member. After the names were read, and the bell was rung after each name, the bell was rung for a 30th time in memory of all sailors who had died on the Great Lakes.

As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber started walking away, Gordon Lightfoot music started playing through a loudspeaker.

" _ **Picking up the pieces of my sweet shattered dream. I wonder how the old folks are tonight. Her name was Ann and I'll be damned if I recall her face. She left me not knowing what to do".**_

" _ **Carefree highway, let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you".**_

"Oh my God!" Amber exclaimed upon hearing the song. "Daddy use to sing that song to me and James when we were little. But how is that possible? Isn't that song from this time period?"

"Yes," Violet acknowledged.

"But, for Daddy to have known that song, he would have had to ... have traveled to the future," Amber theorized. "How is that possible?"

"Let me tell you a story," Violet started as she remembered something that Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones had told her once.

 **Flashback to** **April 21st of 1840**

It was a sunny spring day in Enchancia. At the top of the gorge that was near Enchancia Castle, a man and a thirteen-year-old boy appeared out of thin air. The man was Phineas Bogg, and the boy was Jeffrey Jones.

"Thank God for this new Omni!" Jeffrey exclaimed in relief. "We just appear out of thin air now, instead of falling from the sky."

"No more falling on our backsides," Bogg smiled. "This new tech is going to save us a lot of bumps and bruises."

"Where are we, anyway?" Jeffrey wanted to know.

"The Kingdom of Enchancia," Bogg answered as he looked at the Omni time traveling device he held in his hand. "April 21st of 1840 to be exact."

Bogg then noticed that the Omni's red light was flashing, indicating that something was wrong with the time line.

"Red light," Jeffrey noticed. "What do we have to fix?"

"Well, let's see how this prototype electronic guidebook works," Bogg suggested as he reached into a traveling bag he was carrying. Bogg then pulled out an electronic device the size of a book, and hooked it up to the Omni by way of a patch cord. A small view screen on the electronic guidebook then started displaying information on what Bogg and Jeffrey had to do.

"According to this, we're here to see that Prince Roland doesn't fall into the gorge over there," Jeffrey observed.

At that moment, a fifteen-year-old boy raced up on a horse. The horse was out of control, and dangerously close to the edge of the gorge. In a few moments, the horse threw the boy off, sending the boy over the side of the gorge. Bogg and Jeffrey raced up to discover the boy was hanging on to a bush for dear life.

"Just hang on!" Bogg exclaimed as he and Jeffrey reached for the boy's hand. "We'll get you out of there."

"Hurry!" the boy yelled, frightened. "I'm loosing my grip!"

Bogg and Jeffrey tried to pull the boy up, but loose dirt was making the task nearly impossible.

"Activate the Omni!" Jeffrey yelled at Bogg. "It's the only way we'll be able to save him!"

"Bat's breath!" Bogg exclaimed as he used his free hand to pull out the Omni. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

Bogg pressed a button on the Omni, and he, Jeffrey, and the boy disappeared into thin air. In a few moments, the three were traveling down a vortex. A few moments later, they reached the end of the vortex, and appeared out of thin air in a new location at night. The fifteen-year-old boy looked at Bogg and Jeffrey, puzzled.

"There's a logical explanation for this," Bogg explained to the boy. "My friend and I are time travelers."

"I know it sounds fantastic, Prince Roland," Jeffrey said to Roland. "But, it's the truth. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Roland answered. "Thank you for saving me. You say you're ... time travelers?"

"Yes," Jeffrey answered. "My name is Jeffrey Jones, and this is Phineas Bogg."

"This is Prince Roland?" Bogg asked Jeffrey, taken off guard. "You could have said something before hand."

"There was no time," Jeffrey pointed out. "Where did we end up?"

Bogg opened the Omni, and read the dials. "Phoenix, Arizona - June 12th of 1974," Bogg reported. "And we have a red light."

Roland looked around. It was a strange place, filled with wonders he never dreamed existed - street lamps that glowed without the need for candles, building doors that opened on their own, and vehicles which seemed to travel under their own power without the need for a horse. As Roland continued to look at the wonders around him, he noticed a man walking down the street. As the man walked down the street, a piece of paper fell out of the man's pocket.

"Sir!" Roland cried out as he ran up to the man. "You dropped this."

"Why, thank you, young man," the man smiled as he unfolded the piece of paper, and looked at it. "This is a song I've been working on. I need this for an album I'll be doing soon."

As Bogg and Jeffrey looked at Roland and the man, the Omni's red light stopped flashing, and its green light instead turned on, indicating that the time line was now back to normal. Bogg and Jeffrey then walked up to Roland and the man.

"Is this young man with you?" the man asked Bogg and Jeffrey.

"Yes," Bogg acknowledged. "I'm Bogg, and this is my friend, Jeffrey."

"Nice to meet you," the man happily said. "My name is Gordon Lightfoot, and your friend here just saved me from loosing a song I needed."

"And what song is it?" Jeffrey asked, curious.

"It hasn't been published yet," Gordon answered. "Something called _Carefree Highway_."

"We're glad to have been able to help," Bogg smiled at Gordon.

"I've better get going," Gordon said. "Got to get back to my hotel. Thanks for your help."

As Gordon walked away, Jeffrey turned to Bogg.

"That was Gordon Lightfoot," Jeffrey observed. "And _Carefree Highway_ will become the number one single on the Billboard Easy Listening Chart in October of 1974".

"Nice going, Prince Roland," Bogg smiled. "The time line is back to normal, and all it took was you giving that man his piece of paper back."

"Is this what the two of you do?" Roland asked, curious. "Making sure that things are normal?"

"Oh, yes," Jeffrey answered with a smile.

"We belong to a organization of time travelers who call themselves Voyagers," Bogg explained. "We make sure that time goes the way it is suppose to go. When it doesn't go the way its suppose to go, it's our job to make sure that time is but back on track ... like what Jeffrey and I did when we saved you from falling into the gorge."

"Then I wasn't meant to die?" Roland asked.

"Let's just say you have a lot of things to do as your life goes on," Jeffrey answered.

"It's time to get you home, Prince Roland," Bogg said as he adjusted the dials on the Omni. "I hope you'll understand when I ask that you keep to yourself the fact that you met the two of us, along with the fact that we Voyagers exist."

"Who would believe me?" Roland joked. "It would have been nice, however, to had heard that song."

"I think something could be arranged," Bogg smiled.

The three, using the Omni, appeared a year later at one of Gordon Lightfoot's concerts. Gordon started singing, as part of the concert, _Carefree Highway_.

" _ **Picking up the pieces of my sweet shattered dream. I wonder how the old folks are tonight. Her name was Ann and I'll be damned if I recall her face. She left me not knowing what to do."**_

" _ **Carefree highway, let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you."**_

" _ **Turning back the pages to the times I love best. I wonder if she'll ever do the same. Now the thing that I call living is just being satisfied. With knowing I got no one left to blame."**_

" _ **Carefree highway, I got to see you my old flame. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you."**_

" _ **Searching through the fragments of my dream shattered sleep. I wonder if the years have closed her mind. I guess it must be wanderlust or trying to get free. From the good old faithful feeling we once knew."**_

" _ **Carefree highway, let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you. Let me slip away on you. Carefree highway, I got to see you my old flame. Carefree highway, you seen better days. The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes. Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you."**_

After the song, Bogg, Jeffrey, and Roland slipped away from the audience. When they were alone, Bogg brought out the Omni, adjusted the dials, and the three of them time traveled to 1840 Enchancia, just a few minutes after they had left.

Bogg and Jeffrey said their goodbyes to Roland, who promised not to tell anybody about them or Voyagers. As Bogg and Jeffrey watched Roland walk toward Enchancia Castle, whistling _Carefree Highway_ , Bogg opened the Omni. The Omni's green light flashed on, indicating the time line was normal.

"Another job well done," Bogg smiled at Jeffrey.

Bogg pressed a button on the Omni, and he and Jeffrey disappeared into thin air on their way to another adventure.

End of flashback, and back to November 10th of 2025 **.**

 **Back to the Great Lakes Shipwreck Museum**

"You mean ... Daddy actually encountered Voyagers?" Amber asked, amazed.

"Yes," Violet smiled. "I know you'd like to say something to King Roland when we return home, but you can't ... at least, not yet. Now is not the time. In a few years, the time will be right."

"Then I can wait," Amber happily acknowledged.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at Amber's acceptance of the situation. It was a wonderful way to end the day before returning by Omni to 1868.

(End of Chapter 14)

 **Special note from Niagara14301 (7/28/2018)**

Unfortunately, my computer at home died yesterday, and I don't have the money to get another one. Therefore, effective immediately, I am retiring from writing fan fiction. I want to thank those who have read my stories over the past few years. Your support has been greatly appreciated.

 **Author's notes**

Daisy Mason, and Joseph Molesley, are older versions of Daisy and Joseph from "Downton Abbey". Daisy, as a Voyager, has appeared in Chapters 8 and 9 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two", and was mentioned in Chapter 10 of my story "Enchancia Castle". Meanwhile, Joseph Molesley was brought into Voyager society by Daisy who knew him from her days at Downton Abbey. Joseph, as a Voyager, is a teacher in Voyager City, and is also a historical researcher.

Elainna Marie Pearson is a character created by _epear96_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _epear96_. Meanwhile, Pamella Pearson is an original character I came up with as a future daughter for _epear96's_ original character of Elainna Marie Pearson. I now sign over the rights to Pamella Pearson to _epear96_ to do with as _epear96_ pleases.

For more about Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Having Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber travel to the Great Lakes Shipwreck Museum, having Amber hear the song "Carefree Highway", remembering it was a song that Roland sang to Amber and James when they were younger, and Violet revealing how Roland knew the song was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Meanwhile, the flashback scene from 1840 is from Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses".

" _I've been looking forward to hearing about this," Pamella Pearson, daughter of Voyager Elainna Marie Pearson, whispered to another student_ \- this is a nod to _epear96_ who was hoping I would make one or more of her original characters into Voyagers.

Newcomer is from "Alien Nation".

Phineas Bogg, Jeffrey Jones, Omni, and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Vox System is from the 2002 movie "The Time Machine". I decided to do a variation of that system for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer**

"Alien Nation" (the movie) and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox, and American Entertainment Partners.

"Alien Nation" (the TV series) and everything associated with it © Kenneth Johnson Productions, and 20th Century Fox Television.

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

Elainna Marie Pearson and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Time Machine" (2002 movie) and everything associated with it © Parkes/MacDonald, DreamWorks Pictures, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, and Tricia.


	15. New Faces in Enchancia

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 15 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Yes, I'm back! I'm using public library computers which allows me to continue my fan fiction writing (although, because of this, expect a chapter only every once and a while). I want to thank those of you who sent me well wishes during my down time. Your words of encouragement were very much appreciated. And now, lets get this chapter started.

 **Chapter 15: New Faces in Enchancia**

 **February 12, 1868**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. In King Roland's study, Constable Miles was filling Roland in on a situation that had recently developed.

"Your Majesty," Miles began. "A few days ago, we started getting reports of two thieves hanging around Enchancia."

"I would think that would be an easy enough task for the local security forces to handle," Roland commented.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Miles stated. "However, they are not normal thieves. One witness described them to be … two young girls, around eight-years-old."

"WHAT!" Roland exclaimed in shock.

"One is described to be white skinned with dark short hair, and the other is described to be white skinned with shoulder length red hair," Miles reported. "So far, they've taken bread and other food from houses."

"But nothing like silver or gold?" Roland wanted to know.

"No, Your Majesty," Miles confirmed.

"Perhaps the two of them are on their own, and stealing food is the only way they can survive," Roland pondered.

"I was thinking the same thing," Miles agreed.

"The two of them should be found as soon as possible," Roland directed. "Once they have been found, they should be placed in some kind of home where their needs can be met. I can't bear the thought of two children being alone, having to steal food to survive."

"Neither can I, Your Majesty," Miles said with concern. "I'll put a team together, and let you know when we have something."

"Thank you, Constable," Roland acknowledged, relieved.

Meanwhile, near Hexley Hall, the two girls walked out of the woods and stumbled across the massive school.

"Wow!" the dark haired girl exclaimed in awe. "We're not in Corona anymore."

The red haired girl nodded her head in agreement. At that same moment, Dorrie and Candice flew up on their brooms.

"Hi!" Dorrie smiled. "Who are you two?"

"They call me Angry," the dark haired girl commented. "And my friend here is known as Red – she doesn't talk much."

"Well, those are interesting names," Dorrie observed, puzzled. "This is my sister, Candice."

"Hello," Candice cheerfully responded. "Where do you two come from?"

"We come from Corona," Angry answered. "Slayer Wolves chased us into the Forest of No Return. When we were walking around the forest, we accidentally walked between two trees. Before we knew it, a weird force transported us here to this land."

"A portal of some kind?" Dorrie asked Candice.

"Possibly," Candice commented as Angry and Red's stomachs started rumbling.

"The two of you are obviously hungry," Dorrie said in concern. "When was your last meal?"

"We had some berries a little bit ago," Angry answered. "We've been here for a few days, and have eaten only when we have found food here and there."

"Well, we can't let the two of you go hungry," Candice smiled at Angry and Red. "If you'll follow Dorrie and I to Hexley Hall, we'll make sure you get something to eat."

"Hexley Hall?" Angry asked, confused.

"The school over there," Dorrie answered. "The best school of magic ever!"

"Well, Red and I have never been to a magic school," Angry said, impressed.

Dorrie and Candice led Angry and Red into the school. As they walked into the school, they were met by Miss Lovegood. Dorrie and Candice explained the situation to Miss Lovegood, and Miss Lovegood arranged to have Angry and Red receive a good meal.

As Angry and Red ate in Hexley Hall's dining hall, Miss Lovegood, Dorrie, and Candice watched.

"Girls?" Miss Lovegood asked Angry and Red. "When you left Corona, who was in charge there?"

"King Frederic," Angry answered.

"My God!" Miss Lovegood exclaimed in shock. "King Frederic hasn't been ruler of Corona in many, many years. That portal not only transported you to Enchancia, but transported you through time as well."

"Enchancia?" Angry asked, curious.

"The kingdom we're in right now," Miss Lovegood explained.

"Perhaps Dorrie and I should take Angry and Red to Enchancia Castle," Candice suggested to Miss Lovegood.

"That's a good idea," Miss Lovegood agreed. "King Roland could be helpful in this situation."

 **Later that morning**

Dorrie and Angry (flying on Dorrie's broom) and Candice and Red (flying on Candice's broom) were heading toward Enchancia Castle. As they flew through the sky, Dorrie started a conversation with Angry.

"Do you and Red have any family?" Dorrie asked, interested.

"No," Angry remarked. "Both Red and I have faced rejection time after time from adults. We just don't trust adults ... period!"

"Not all adults are that way," Candice gently pointed out.

"You'd be hard pressed to prove _that_ to me," Angry responded. "Red and I are on our own."

"Then the two of you are orphans?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Yes," Angry answered as Red nodded her head in agreement.

In a few minutes, the four landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As they landed, Constable Miles raced up.

"You caught them!" Miles exclaimed after seeing Angry and Red. "These two have been stealing food from homes in Enchancia."

"I'm sure there's been some kind of mistake," Dorrie pointed out as Angry and Red each assumed a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry, Lady Dorrie," Miles started. "There is no mistake. These two fit the description of the thieves."

"Dorrie and I were just taking these two to see King Roland," Candice said to Miles. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Very well," Miles relented. "We'll take them to King Roland. I'll accompany the four of you."

In a few minutes, Miles, Dorrie, Candice, Angry, and Red arrived at King Roland's study where Roland was meeting with the royal singers, Fritz and Eileen.

"Constable Miles," Roland noticed. "What may I do for you?"

"Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice have discovered our two thieves," Miles announced.

"Watch who you're calling thieves!" Angry barked.

"Allow me to explain," Candice began as she explained the situation to Roland.

"I see," Roland acknowledged. "These two girls are alone in the world, and have been magically transported here to Enchancia."

"They have also stolen food which wasn't theirs," Miles pointed out.

"We were hungry!" Angry protested. "We found ourselves in a strange land, and didn't have any money. What were we suppose to do?"

"King Roland, if I may?" Dorrie started. "Given the situation, the House of Cosmarune will be more than happy to pay the value of any food stolen."

"Well, that's one problem solved," Roland acknowledged. "But, I can't have two young girls running around on their own. The best solution would be to contact Mrs. Tweedle at the local orphanage and give these two girls a home there."

"No way!" Angry yelled as Red clung to her. "Red and I are a family. We won't be split up!"

"King Roland," Eileen started. "I have an idea. I could take these two girls under my wing. After the three of us get to know each other better, perhaps my adopting them could be arranged."

"You would do this?" Roland asked Eileen.

"I'd be happy to," Eileen smiled. "If anybody is in need of a second chance, it is these two girls."

"I don't see any harm in this," Roland admitted. "Very well, Eileen. I'll let you take these two under your wing."

"Thank you, King Roland," Eileen acknowledged, grateful.

 **That night**

Eileen had made arrangements for Angry and Red to have a room of their own in the castle. The room included a spacious double bed. As Eileen tucked Angry and Red into bed, she talked to them.

"This was the best room I could get for you at such short notice," Eileen apologized.

"Red and I are just grateful to have a place to sleep," Angry responded.

"You know, I can't just keep calling you Angry and Red," Eileen gently said. "The two of you must have _real_ names."

"Well, my real name is Nonya," Angry admitted. "I don't know what Red's real name is. She never talks about herself, or where she came from."

"Well, Nonya is a nice name," Eileen smiled before turning to Red. "I know you don't talk much, but I would really like to know your real name."

Red looked at Eileen for a few moments, then quietly responded. "My name is Molly."

"Well, Molly is a nice name," Eileen happily said. "And, you have a nice voice."

"Molly _is_ a nice name," Nonya responded.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us a little about your past?" Eileen asked Molly.

"Well, the truth is ... I don't talk about my past," Molly revealed.

"Why?" Eileen asked, concerned.

"I don't like to think about it," Molly answered.

"It might help to get it out in the open," Eileen suggested.

"Go ahead, Molly," Nonya urged. "I've always felt there was something you were keeping to yourself."

"My mother didn't want me!" Molly barked.

"How do you know, sweetheart?" Eileen gently asked.

"She told me I was unexpected," Molly explained. "Then she said that she never wanted me. A short while later, she said she hadn't said that, but she did. I ran away that night, and I never looked back."

"Oh, Molly!" Eileen exclaimed in shock as she gently held Molly. "I'm so sorry your mother said that to you."

"Wow!" Nonya said to Molly in shock. "The woman must have been a real piece of work."

"Yes," Molly sadly agreed.

 **February 13, 1868**

It was now morning at Enchancia Castle. In the servants area, the staff were having breakfast. Eileen brought Nonya and Molly into the area, picked up some breakfast, and the three sat at a table. As they ate, Nonya and Molly looked around the room, and noticed Abby Murphy and her parents eating breakfast at a nearby table. Abby and her parents were having a wonderful breakfast together.

"Who are those three?" Nonya asked Eileen about Abby and her parents.

"That's Abby Murphy and her parents," Eileen informed Nonya. "Abby works here part time as a maid. Abby's father is the royal financial manager, and Abby's mother is the castle librarian."

"The castle has a library?" Molly asked in awe.

"Oh, yes," Eileen smiled. "Quite a large one. Do you like books, Molly?"

"Yes, I do," Molly happily answered.

"I can vouch for that," Nonya added. "Every time we came across a book, Molly would stop and read it from cover to cover."

"I tell you what," Eileen started. "I can make arrangements with Abby's mother for you to visit the castle library whenever you want."

"Oh, thank you!" Molly exclaimed, excited.

At that moment, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked up.

"Good morning, Eileen," Violet smiled. "And these must be our new additions."

"Yes," Eileen acknowledged. "This is Nonya, and Molly."

"A pleasure to meet you, girls," Violet happily said as she shook hands with Nonya and Molly. At one point, Violet's wand, which she was wearing on a thin belt around her waist, brushed up against Nonya. As it brushed up against Nonya, the wand started lightly glowing for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"Oh my God!" Nonya exclaimed, startled. "Did I do something to your wand?"

"Not to worry," Violet reassured Nonya. "Everything is okay. A wand glows like that when it is touched by somebody with magical powers."

"Me?" Nonya asked. "Have magical powers? I've never had magical powers."

"You must, or my wand wouldn't have glowed like that," Violet explained. "To be sure, touch my wand."

Nonya put her finger on Violet's wand, and the wand glowed again for a few monents.

"That's that, then," Violet observed. "You _do_ have magical powers."

"Well, imagine that," Molly said, impressed.

"I wonder," Violet thought out loud as she looked at Molly. "You touch my wand as well."

"Okay," Molly said, nervous, as she put her finger on Violet's wand. Violet's wand then glowed, as it had for Nonya.

"Well, they are both magical," Dorrie observed.

"Looks like Hexley will be getting two new students," Candice smiled.

"We get to go to magic school?" Nonya asked.

"Cool!" Molly and Nonya both exclaimed in glee.

"Eileen, I can speak to Headmistress Lovegood, and set up an appointment for her to evaluate Nonya and Molly's potential," Violet suggested.

"Thank you, Violet," Eileen happily agrered. "I'd like that."

"Then consider it done," Violet smiled as Baileywick walked up.

"Eileen," Baileywick started. "King Roland would like to see you, Angry and Red in his study at one o'clock. There is somebody who wants to meet Angry and Red."

"We'll be there, Mister Baileywick," Eileen acknowledged. "And, we now know their real names: Nonya and Molly."

"Pretty names for two pretty girls," Baileywick smiled in approval as Nonya and Molly blushed, pleased.

 **In King Roland's study**

At one o'clock, Eileen, Nonya, and Molly walked into King Roland's study where Roland and another man were waiting.

"Thank you for coming to my study," Roland smiled. "This is my good friend, King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona."

"Fitzherbert?" Nonya asked. "Eugene's last name was Fitzherbert."

"Yes," Erik acknowledged. "Eugene was my father."

"It's a small world, isn't it," Nonya remarked with a chuckle.

"I'm very glad to know the two of you are okay," Erik said in relief to Nonya and Molly. "After the incident with Vigor the Visionary, the two of you disappeared off the face of the earth. My mother and father searched for you on and off for years. They always hoped they would find you, but unfortunately, they never did."

Nonya and Molly hung their heads in sadness.

"When my mother, Rapunzel, became Queen of Corona, she set aside a trust fund for the two of you," Erik announced. "I'm pleased to say that over the years, that trust fund has grown in size. It now has enough money for the two of you to live quite comfortably on for the rest of your lives. You'll have access to it once the two of you turn eighteen."

"Thank you, King Fitzherbert," Eileen said, grateful. "It is nice to know that Nonya and Molly will be taken care of financially."

"Nonya and Molly?" Erik asked, puzzled.

"Let me explain, King Fitzherbert," Eileen started. "Angry's real name is Nonya, and Red's real name is Molly."

"I see," Erik acknowledged with a smile.

Meanwhile, in Cinnibar, Faith was at Crimson Force headquarters as she slammed papers on the desk.

"Attention!" she shouted as all eyes turned to her. "Reports from Enchancia just came in. Two girls who claimed to be from Corona were spotted in Enchancia where they were taken in by Lady Eileen. They claimed to have emerged from the Forest of No Return. I want to know if anyone knows anything about this forest?"

"Not personally," Caitlyn spoke up as she sighed. "But I know someone who does. She's one of the only people to make it out of the Forest alive. And she did so three times. She is one of the most loyal and trustworthy soldiers in the history of Cinnibar. Her name is Adira."

"I've heard of Adira. You know her?"

"Of course I know her," Caitlyn said before sighing and bowing her head. "She's my mother. In fact, she should be arriving any moment now."

At that moment, a white woman with a two toned face entered the room.

"Mom," Caitlyn smiled at the woman, who was Adira.

"Darling," Adira smiled as she and Caitlyn hugged.

"Princess Faith was wondering if you could tell her about the Forest of No Return," Caitlyn requested.

"A dark place," Adira commented. "A place filled with various traps designed to keep you in its clutches. I entered it three times, and managed to get out. I first encountered the forest on my own. The second time I was there, I was with Rapunzel and company on our quest to follow the mystical rock spikes. The third time was a few years after my adventure with Rapunzel and company ... where I encountered the forest portal which led me here to Cinnibar."

"Tell me more about the forest portal," Faith requested.

"One of the forest's darker aspects," Adira reported. "It is invisible, and you don't know you are in it until you are actually in it. It transports you to a random point, and closes behind you, trapping you where it sent you."

"The portal sounds like something that should be guarded," Faith suggested.

"From what I understand, once King Erik Fitzherbert became ruler of Corona, the kingdom had expanded, and included the Dark Forest. One of Erik's first acts as King was to order a giant wall erected around the Dark Forest, with nobody allowed in."

"A wise precaution," Faith remarked in relief.

 **February 15, 1868**

It was a Saturday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In the castle greenhouse, fourteen-year-old Sofia was giving Nonya and Molly a tour.

"Thank you for showing us around, Princess Sofia," Nonya said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome," Sofia smiled.

"Princess Sofia," Molly spoke up. "There are a lot of nice flowers in here. Would it be okay if I took one to wear in my hair?"

"Of course you may," Sofia warmly agreed.

Molly carefully picked a flower, and placed it in her hair.

"Molly just loves wearing a flower in her hair," Nonya told Sofia.

"Tell you what, Molly," Sofia began. "You may pick a flower whenever you want to."

"Thank you, Princess Sofia," Molly beamed as she hugged Sofia.

"You're welcome," Sofia said, pleased, as she returned the hug.

"I'm happy Molly and I have a place to call home," Nonya remarked.

"We know about Molly's history," Sofia said to Nonya. "But what about yours?"

"I grew up in an orphanage," Nonya answered. "Not a pleasant place. They worked you to the bone, and gave you just enough to eat. One day, I had finally had enough, and managed to escape. A little while later, I came across Molly, and the two of us have been a family onto ourselves ever since."

"I'm sorry that you and Molly had such rough beginnings," Sofia sadly remarked.

"But, they wound up here," Candice cheerfully said as she came into the greenhouse. "Enchancia Castle - a place of second chances."

Sofia, Nonya, and Molly smiled at Candice's comment.

 **February 19, 1868**

It was a Wednesday morning at Hexley Hall. In the school's great hall, the students and teachers were having breakfast when Miss Lovegood walked up with Nonya and Molly.

"Attention, everyone," Miss Lovegood cheerfully started. "This morning, we have two new students starting school here. This is Nonya, and this is Molly."

"Good morning, Nonya. Good morning, Molly," everybody greeted the two.

"Now, girls, let's get you sorted into your Hexley Hall houses," Miss Lovegood said to Nonya and Molly as she led them over to the Sorting Hat. Miss Lovegood then put the Sorting Hat on Nonya.

"Ah!" the Sorting Hat started. "This one has bravery and cunning. There's also ambition and resourcefulness. There's only one place to put her - Stryker House!"

The students and staff cheered as Nonya walked over to the Stryker table. Miss Lovegood then put the Sorting Hat on Molly's head.

"This one is like the girl I just sorted," the Sorting Hat declaired. "Bravery, cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness. I declare she is to go to ... Stryker House."

Everybody cheered as Molly walked over to the Stryker table, and sat down next to Nonya.

"Welcome to Stryker House, girls," Professor Morgan Keen smiled at Nonya and Molly.

"You're going to love it here," eleven-year-old Calista happily said to Nonya and Molly. "And, since the three of us live at the castle, we can get together after school as well."

Nonya and Molly smiled at the thought.

That night, in their bedroom in Enchancia Castle, Nonya and Molly were being tucked into bed by Eileen.

"Did the two of you have a good day at school today?" Eileen asked.

"Yes," Nonya commented. "Hexley Hall is a nice place.

"We're gonna do nicely there," Molly added.

"I'm glad to hear it," Eileen smiled. "Meanwhile, I've been thinking that perhaps we should take the next step ... and have me adopt you."

"As in you being our mother?" Nonya asked in awe.

"Yes," Eileen happily answered. "What do the two of you have to say about that?"

"We accept!" Nonya and Molly exclaimed in glee.

"Then I'll go into the village tomorrow and start the paperwork with Mrs. Tweedle," Eileen announced.

"Mrs. Tweedle?" Molly wanted to know.

"She's in charge of the local orphanage, and also handles local adoptions," Eileen answered. "She's a very nice person."

Eileen then finished tucking Nonya and Molly into bed, and gave each a kiss on the cheek. When Eileen left the room, Nonya and Molly talked to each other.

"It looks like we're finally gonna have a home," Molly happily commented.

"I think so, too," Nonya smiled.

Nonya and Molly then fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 15).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", some spells from Dorrie and Candice's spellbooks.

Calming spell  
(from Dorrie's spellbook):

"Gods and Goddesses of water and nature hear my plea. Play your music in my head. Please by your power so mote it be."

Creating a "Dragon Charm" spell  
(from Candice's spellbook)  
(used to enchant an item into a good luck charm):

"Dragon of light, I call upon you. Turn this (item) into a charm of good luck. Never shall my spells fail. This ordinary charm is now a good luck charm. So mote it be."

Lighting a candle by magic  
(from Dorrie's spellbook):

''Asendia''.

Spell and curse breaking  
(from Candice's copy of Maleficent's spellbook):

"Your (spell/curse) I break, I will not be the one you take. I break this curse with this spell. Begone I say to thee. So mote it be."

Spell for creating thunder and rain  
(from Candice's copy of Maleficent's spellbook):

"Lightning flash and thunder crash, rain hit the ground with a splash."

Summoning an angel  
(from Dorrie's spellbook):

"Oh holy angel I call to thee. Come to this place so mote it be!"

 **Author's notes**

Adira, Angry (Nonya), and Red (Molly) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Angry (Nonya) and Red (Molly) didn't have offical back stories, so I created back stories for them for this chapter.

Angry's _real_ name of Nonya (as in Nonya Bidness - obviously a joke on Angry's part) was first revealed in the "Tangled: The Series" episode "Big Brothers of Corona". Meanwhile, Red never had a real name, so I came up with the real name of Molly for her.

Bringing King Erik Fitzherbert into this chapter was the idea of _Brigade701,_ while I came up with a plot for King Erik Fitzherbert.

Eugene and Rapunzel are from "Tangled", "Tangled: The Series", and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Having Professor Morgan Keen welcome Nonya and Molly to Stryker House was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by _Skyrimfan_ for the "Sofia the First"/"Hansel and Gretel" crossover stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use King Erik in this story.

King Frederic is originally from "Tangled", and "Tangled: The Series".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Nonya and Molly having magical powers was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Professor Morgan Keen is a character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Forest of No Return, and Slayer Wolves, are from the "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" episode "Forest of No Return". The idea of a portal that transported Angry and Red to Enchancia was an original idea I came up with.

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The scene with Faith at Crimson Force headquarters was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided some of the dialog for that scene).

Vigor the Visionary is from the "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" episode "Vigor the Visionary".

 **Disclaimer**

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona, and everything associated with him, are the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan_.

Professor Morgan Keen and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Kingdom of Cinnibar and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Murphy and her parents, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Miss Gayle Lovegood, Mrs. Tweedle, and Stryker House.


	16. A Journey in Time

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 16 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This is a chapter I've been wanting to do for a while now, and since Amber is now training to be a Voyager, I decided the time was right to go ahead with this chapter. Be aware this is a time travel chapter, with the destination being … September 11th of 2001.

 **Chapter 16: A Journey in Time**

 **April 9, 1868**

It was a Thursday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Outside, behind the castle, Candice and Eileen watched as fourteen-year-old Lucinda gave eight-year-old Nonya, and eight-year-old Molly, some magical pointers. Eileen's adoption of Nonya and Molly had been finalized a short while ago, and Eileen, Nonya, and Molly were now an official family.

"As you can see, on that wall, there are two stuffed toys," Lucinda pointed out to Nonya and Molly. "I want each of you to use your wand, concentrate, and will a stuffed toy to you. Remember, the spell you want to use is _Accio_."

Nonya pointed her wand at the wall, concentrated, and said the spell. One of the stuffed toys flew off of the wall, and landed at Nonya's feet.

"Nicely done," Lucinda smiled at Nonya, before turning to Molly. "Now, Molly, you give it a try."

Molly pointed her wand at the wall, concentrated, and said the spell. The other stuffed toy flew off of the wall, and landed near Molly's feet.

"Good job," Lucinda happily said to Molly.

"The two of you are becoming good spell casters," Eileen praised Nonya and Molly as she hugged them.

"We've got a long way to go, Mom," Nonya commented to Eileen.

"But, we'll get there," Molly said in a confident tone.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up to Candice.

"Candice," Baileywick started. "Your mother would like to see you in her office."

"I'll report there immediately," Candice acknowledged. "Thank you, Mister Baileywick."

In a few minutes, Candice arrived at the door of Violet's office.

"Please close the door, Candice, and have a seat," Violet requested as Candice walked in.

After closing the door, and sitting down, Candice turned toward Violet. "Is anything wrong, Mom?"

"No," Violet said in a reassuring voice. "However, I have been contacted by Voyager Command about Amber. They are pleased at how she is handling her training. They feel it is time for the next step. You and I both know what that is."

"Yes, Mom," Candice acknowledged. "But, is Amber ready for this?"

"Who is?" Violet wondered out loud. "But the pilgrimage is an essential part of each Voyager's training - to go to one of the darkest moments in Earth's history, and see just how bad bad can be."

"I remember when Dorrie and I went," Candice sadly remembered. "It was such a beautiful morning there ... with no indication of the horror to come."

"I remember," Violet sadly recalled. "As I accompanied you and Dorrie there, Amber will be accompanied there as well. And it has been decided that Amber will be accompanied there ... by you."

"I'm honored," Candice remarked in awe. "Are you sure I'm ready for such a role?"

"I am, and so is Voyager Command," Violet proudly said to Candice. "You've been there, and you know what to expect. Just be sure to avoid your past self."

"Understood," Candice acknowledged. "When do Amber and I go?"

"In a few days," Violet answered.

"Then I'll get Amber ready for this," Candice said as she got up, and left Violet's office.

As soon as Candice had left, Dorrie, using her wand, appeared in Violet's office in a puff of smoke.

"I wish I were going with Candice and Amber," Dorrie remarked. "They might need a hand."

"As much as I'd like that, I need you with me," Violet directed. "I have a mission there, and I'm going to need your help to carry it out."

 **September 11, 2001**

In the skies above the Eastern United States, it was 8:37 AM, and Boston Center was watching one of its aircraft that had been hijacked - American Airlines Flight 11. At that moment, Boston Center contacted the Northeast Air Defense Sector (NEADS) about the situation.

"Hi, this is Boston Center, we have a problem here," Boston began. "We have a hijacked aircraft headed towards New York, and we need you guys to, we need someone to scramble some F-16s or something up there, help us out."

"Is this real-world or exercise?" NEADS wanted to know.

"No, this is not an exercise, not a test," Boston answered.

It was now 8:46 AM. On a street in New York City, Candice and Amber, dressed in clothing from 2001, walked along. Off to their side, they saw some workers checking out a sewer. Suddenly, from overhead, they heard the noise of a large passenger jet flying very low. As they looked up, the passenger jet crashed into the 110 story north tower of the World Trade Center as everybody below screamed in shock and fright.

"Oh my God!" Amber gasped.

"It's only going to get worse," Candice quietly warned Amber.

In a few minutes, the news started breaking on television. A male reported appeared on one of the television networks.

"I'm gonna go live right now and show you a picture of the World Trade Center, where I understand, do we have it? No we do not. We have a breaking story though. We're going to come back with that in just a moment. First, this is _This Morning_ on UBN."

Some commercials aired, then a female reporter came on.

"As Richard just mentioned, we have a breaking news story to tell you about. Apparently a plane has just crashed into the World Trade Center here in New York City. It happened just a few moments ago apparently. We have very little information available at this point in time. But on the phone we do have Joan Keane who apparently witnessed this event. Joan can you hear me?"

"Hello?" Joan asked.

"Hi Joan?" the female reporter responded.

"Hi Maureen," Joan acknowledged.

"Hi," Maureen started. "Can you please tell me what you saw and give me any information about what's going on there?"

"Yes, I have to tell you … um, it's quite terrifying," Joan started reporting. "I'm in shock right now. I came out of the subway at Bowling Green. I was heading to work in Battery Park at the Ritz Carlton Hotel, and I come out … and it, I saw a big, I heard a boom right south and there was a big ball of fire. I'm now looking north at the World Trade Center, and it is the last twin tower, I'm looking north. I'm in Battery Park right now and you can hear the fire engines and the emergency … emergency crews behind me, and it is unbelievable, when the fire first starts it was … hello?"

"Go ahead, we can hear you," Maureen reassured Joan.

"… in the air like I've never seen before … um, and, as you know, I used to work in news, I've never seen any fire like this in the air," Joan continued. "And, pieces of the building were flying down. It looks like, it's the, it's like the top, I can't even tell you, maybe twenty floors. Intense smoke, it's horrible, I can't even describe it."

"Do you have any idea what kind of plane it was?" Maureen wanted to know.

"I'm sorry?" Joan responded, puzzled.

"Do you have any idea what hit the World Trade Center?" Maureen asked Joan.

"What it was?" Joan questioned, again puzzled.

"Yeah, what kind of plane? We're getting reports that an airplane hit the building," Maureen reported.

"Oh, it, I didn't even know that," Joan admitted. "Honestly, I was walking up, and, looked up, and saw a big boom and fire. You know, I gotta tell you, we were all saying around here that it was very interesting that it would be a bomb and it would be so high up. So, perhaps, perhaps it was a plane. We have no … no type of the plane whatever. I have to tell you, there is still things flying in the air. I mean, it, it's mind-boggling and it's horrifying."

Back on the street, Candice turned to Amber.

"We've better be moving along," Candice cautioned Amber. "Emergency personnel will be arriving shortly. We don't want to be in the way."

"My God," Amber said in shock as she and Candice started walking. "From what you've told me, this is just the beginning."

"Yes," Candice sadly acknowledged. "Right now, everybody thinks this is just a tragic accident. The truth will become painfully clear very soon."

As Amber walked with Candice, Amber looked back and looked up at the 110 story World Trade Center tower that had been hit. A gaping hole in the top portion of the tower was clearly visible, with smoke pouring out of the hole, and rising upward.

"There are people trapped up there!" Amber gasped.

"I know," Candice admitted with a sad face.

There was already emergency radio traffic taking place.

"Manhattan calling Division 1," a dispatcher called out.

"Division 1 to Manhattan, go ahead," a man responded.

"Division 1, receiving reports floor one-zero-six, numerous people trapped floor number one-zero-six," the dispatcher reported.

"10-4," the man from Division 1 responded. "We have units on the way up now. We're reporting fire on the 78th floor, that's unconfirmed at the time. We're going to need the PD for security of the entire World Trade Center."

Meanwhile, on an emergency channel, two men were discussing the situation.

"Yeah what do you got?" a man asked.

"We've got a plane into the World Trade Center," the other man reported.

"We know what do you think?" the first man asked.

"Unknown at this time … I'm just letting the hospitals know," the other man answered. "Units unless it is in regards to the World Trade Center standby … Methodist EMS notification standby."

"How bad is the situation?" the first man wanted to know.

"We don't know," the other man answered. "We are just getting onto the scene."

 **The second tower is hit**

It was now 9:03 AM. A few blocks away from the World Trade Center, Candice and Amber stood on a sidewalk looking at the World Trade Center towers. The upper floors of the north tower, which had been hit at 8:46 AM, were surrounded by thick smoke coming from the tower. Suddenly, a Boeing 767 passenger jet came in very fast, and hit the south tower. The jet hitting the south tower created a huge fireball. Thick smoke then started pouring from the south tower.

"Oh my God!" Amber cried. "This is terrible!"

Over at _This Morning_ on UBN, who had been covering the first plane hitting the World Trade Center, the second plane hitting the World Trade Center had been broadcast live. The two reporters on _This Morning_ , Richard and Maureen, were busy talking to a woman on the phone when the second plane hit.

"Have you seen any evidence, Lynn, of people being taken out of the building?" Maureen asked. "You say that emergency vehicles are there, understandably so, but of course the major concern is …"

"Oh my goodness!" a woman in the background cried out.

"... human loss. I mean, do you know if there were many people in the building at the time?" Maureen continued.

"Oh another just hit!" Lynn exclaimed, taken off guard. "Something else just hit! A very large plane just flew directly over my building and there's been another collision. Can you see it?"

"Yes," both Maureen and Richard confirmed.

"Something else has just … and that looked like a 747," Lynn stated.

"You know what, we just saw a plane circling the building," Richard informed Lynn. "We just saw a plane circling the building, a second ago on the shot right before that."

"I think there may have been another impact, can you tell?" Lynn wondered. "I just heard another very loud bang and a very large plane that might have been a DC-9 or a 747 just flew past my window and I think it may have hit the Trade Center again."

"To be honest, Lynn, I didn't get the impression that it was that big a plane," Richard commented.

"It looked big from here!" Lynn pointed out.

"I did see a big plane go by a second ago though, and it has now impacted the building," Richard observed. "I'm trying to see if it's the different tower."

"Yes, it's the second," Maureen confirmed.

"I think it may have been … I believe the first one was World Trade Center One and it looks from what I'm seeing on the television like it may have been the second building hit," Lynn reported.

"We're going to see, this is a piece of tape, and we may actually see another plane enter the picture here in a second," Richard informed the viewing audience.

"I wonder if there are air traffic control problems?" Lynn thought out loud.

"Let's go back to Joan Keane who we were talking to a second ago. Joan did you see this happen?" Richard asked.

"Hello?" Joan responded, trying to connect with Richard.

"Did you just see this happen Joan?" Richard wanted to know.

"Richard, I, I've never seen anything, it looks like a movie, I saw a large plane, like a jet, go immediately heading directly into the World Trade Center," Joan started. "It just flew into it, into the other tower, coming from south to north. I watched the plane fly into the World Trade Center. It was a jet, it was a very large plane. It was going fast, it went past the Ritz Carlton Hotel that's being built in Battery Park. It flew right past, it almost hit it, and then went in."

"This is so shocking, of course, to everybody watching," Maureen commented.

"I've never seen anything like it," Joan continued. "It literally flew itself into World Trade Center."

"Obviously, now, we move from what appears to have … there it is right there!" Richard reported as he reviewed a videotape of what had just happened.

"Again, I'm looking from south to north," Joan added. "It went into the one on the right."

"That appeared to be at least a 727 we saw a second ago," Richard observed. "Here comes the videotape we just showed you. You will see what appears to be a large plane, it could be a 727, right there, maybe even bigger, flying right into the side of the World Trade Center."

"It was at least a 727," Joan pointed out. "It was a jet. I couldn't believe my eyes, watching it right above me."

"And now, you have to move from talk of a possible accident to talk about something deliberate that has happened here," Richard informed everybody watching. "We're going to immediately check with air traffic control in the area to find out if they had contact with either of these planes before the accident. But what we've just seen is about the most shocking videotape I've ever seen."

"What are the odds of two separate planes hitting both towers?" Alex Robinson, weatherman on _This Morning_ , pondered.

On the street, people looked up at the two damaged World Trade Center towers in shock. Thick gray smoke poured from the upper floors of both towers.

"Emergency personnel will be evacuating the surrounding area," Candice whispered to Amber. "We've best be moving up the street."

"Understood," Amber whispered back.

 **An apparent terrorist attack**

Candice and Amber had moved up the street. In a little bit, they stopped in front of a building where a large flat screen television was mounted. People were gathered around the television as it was broadcasting _This Morning_ coverage of the situation at the World Trade Center. Minutes passed, and soon it was 9:29 AM.

"Let's go to the President of the United States, who is in Sarasota, Florida at the Emma E. Booker Elementary School," Maureen informed the _This Morning_ audience.

The live coverage then switched to Sarasota and the President.

"Today, we've had a national tragedy," the President started as he stood at a makeshift podium. "Two airplanes have crashed into the World Trade Center in an apparent terrorist attack on our country. I have spoken to the Vice President, to the Governor of New York, to the Director of the FBI, and I've ordered that the full resources of the federal government are to go to help the victims and their families, and to conduct a full scale investigation to hunt down and to find those folks who committed this act. Terrorism against this nation will not stand. And now if you'll join me in a moment of silence … may God bless the victims, their families, and America."

The President then walked out of the room.

"We'll want to stick around here for the time being," Candice informed Amber. "There's more to come."

Meanwhile, in the large basement area beneath the World Trade Center complex, Violet and Dorrie appeared out of thin air. The basement area had been evacuated, and Violet and Dorrie were by themselves.

"Okay, I'll bite," Dorrie started. "What are we doing here?"

"These are vaults containing gold and silver … and other valuable items," Violet explained. "Among the items in these vaults is the Jewel of Rasnor, a powerful magical jewel. Voyager Command wants us to retrieve the jewel before the towers come down. Otherwise, the jewel will be lost forever."

"How do you suggest we get into the vaults?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"We use our wands to transport ourselves inside," Violet explained.

"And once we appear inside any vault, alarms will go off," Dorrie warned.

"No, they won't," Violet reassured Dorrie as she pulled out a small device from her pocket. "This will immediately disable any alarms we encounter."

"Okay," Dorrie acknowledged in an unsure voice.

"The vault we want is over here," Violet announced. "Hurry. We don't have much time."

Back at the building where a large flat screen television was mounted, it was now 9:39 AM. As Candice, Amber, and others watched the continuing _This Morning_ coverage of events at the World Trade Center, new information came in.

"John Michlin has some information from the Pentagon in Washington, D.C.," Maureen reported. "John?"

"Maureen, I don't want to alarm anybody right now, but apparently, it felt, just a few moments ago, like there was an explosion of some kind here at the Pentagon," John informed Maureen. "We're on the E-ring of the Pentagon. We have a window that faces out toward the Potomac, toward the Kennedy Center. We haven't been able to see or hear anything after the initial blast. I just stepped out in the hallway, security guards were herding people out of the building. And I saw just a moment ago as I looked outside, a number of construction workers who had been working here, have taken flight. They're running as far away from the building as they can right now. I hear no sirens going off in the building, I see no smoke. But the building shook for just a couple of seconds. The windows rattled, and security personnel are doing what they can momentarily to clear this part of the building. Again, I have no idea whether it was part of the construction work, whether it was an accident, or what is going on. We're going to try to find those details and get them to you as soon as possible. But interestingly enough, one intelligence official here in the building said when he saw what appeared to be the coordinated attack on the World Trade Center, his advice was to stay away from the outside of the building today just in case. Now again, nobody has any indications of exactly what happened. But it appears, that there has been some kind of, it felt like a small blast of some kind. Again, the windows shook, the building shook, the windows rattled, and people, if I'm looking out the window now and the construction workers are still keeping a good … oh, I'm sorry. The construction workers are still keeping a distance. That's all I can see. And I see no other extracurricular security activity right outside. But to get more information, I'm going to have to break away, and walk down the hallway, and see what it is exactly that happened here just a few moments ago."

"John, see what you can find out," Maureen requested. "Please be careful and let us know what's going on there."

"Now their attacking Washington?" Amber asked Candice in shock.

"Yes," Candice confirmed.

The _This Morning_ coverage continued.

"John, we're hearing it again, unconfirmed reports, that this was the result of a plane crashing in the area as well," Maureen informed John.

"I have no idea, Maureen," John started. "All I know is that people who were in the building who came running from that part of the building, thought it was a bomb of some kind. According to my colleague, who just came in, it appears that whatever it was, and perhaps it was a plane, Maureen, if those are the initial reports, crashed into, or the damage is on the roof of the building, at the heliport side of the Pentagon which is just opposite of the Potomac River as I just said."

In a few minutes, live pictures from outside of the Pentagon started to be shown on television. There was thick gray smoke pouring from one side of the Pentagon, as those watching the live coverage gasped in horror.

 **Cutting it close**

In the vault that contained the Jewel of Rasnor, Violet and Dorrie were searching the vault when Violet called Dorrie to come over.

"I've found it," Violet announced as she carefully picked up the jewel, and placed it in a protective bag.

"What time do you have, Mom?" Dorrie asked.

"9:57 AM," Violet answered as she looked at a wristwatch on her wrist. "Let's get out our Omnis, and get out of here while the going is good."

Dorrie pulled out her Omni, and set the dials. At that same moment, Violet pulled out her Omni, and set the dials. As they finished, they heard a rumbling above them. It was 9:59 AM.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Violet shouted at Dorrie. "I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Violet and Dorrie activated their Omnis, and each disappeared into thin air just before tons and tons of debris fell onto the area where the vaults were located.

At the building where the large flat screen television was mounted, everybody gathered watched in horror as the 110 story south tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. As it collapsed, a large cloud of dust spread out in all directions. Candice grabbed Amber's arm, and the two started running.

"Where are we going?!" Amber asked Candice in shock.

"Anyplace where we can ride this out!" Candice quickly informed Amber.

In a few moments, Candice spotted a diner which was open for business. Candice and Amber quickly ran inside. Before closing the door, Candice turned to a handful of people who were standing outside.

"The tower is coming down!" Candice shouted at the handful of people. "Get in here, now!"

The handful of people ran into the diner, and Candice and Amber then closed the door.

"Everybody away from the windows!" Candice ordered.

In a few moments, a thick cloud of dust engulfed the area, blocking out the sunlight, and turning day into total blackness. In a few minutes, the cloud of dust dissipated, and the sun returned. As everybody in the diner looked outside, everything outside was covered in a thick layer of dust. Candice saw a large group of firefighters, police officers, and civilians who had been caught in the dust cloud, their eyes blinded by the dust.

"We need as much bottled water as you have," Candice directed a waitress in the diner.

As the manager of the diner helped the waitress get as much bottled water as possible, Candice and Amber ran outside, and started tending to those who had been caught in the dust cloud. In a few moments, the manager and the waitress came out with bottled water.

"Tilt your head back," Candice gently said to a firefighter who had been caught in the dust cloud. "I'm going to wash the dust from your eyes."

"Thank you," the firefighter said gratefully as his eyesight returned. "What happened?"

"The south tower just came down," Candice informed the firefighter.

"My God!" the firefighter exclaimed in shock. "That means the other tower might come down as well!"

"My thoughts exactly," Candice agreed.

"Do you have any other news?" the firefighter wanted to know.

"The slime balls crashed a plane into the Pentagon," Candice reported.

As everybody tended to those who needed help, Candice and Amber looked at the sight in awe.

"This is the human race at its best," Candice remarked to Amber. "When the chips are down, everybody pitches in to help. Let their deeds stand as monuments, so that when the human race is called to judgment, we may say, this too was humanity."

 **At Voyager Command**

Violet and Dorrie, within seconds of each other, appeared out of thin air on a street in Voyager City.

"Well, that was close," Dorrie remarked.

"I'll say," Violet agreed. "We've best be getting this jewel to the Voyager Storage Facility."

"Voyager Storage Facility?" Dorrie asked.

"Sort of the Voyager version of our Warehouse Ten," Violet explained. "A place where paranormal items, as well as items of historical significance, are stored in a safe environment."

"Well, fancy that," Dorrie said in awe. "Voyager Command has its own warehouse."

In a little while, Violet and Dorrie wound up at a huge building on the edge of Voyager City. There was a huge door which led into the building. Next to the door was an intercom-type system. Violet walked over and activated the system.

"This is Violet and Dorrie Cooper," Violet spoke into the intercom. "We have the Jewel of Rasnor."

"Excellent," a man's voice responded, pleased. "We've been expecting you."

The door then opened in an upward manner.

"Please, come in," the man's voice invited. "Follow the signs to the facility office."

Violet and Dorrie walked into the facility, and soon made their way to the office where a man and a woman in their 50s were waiting.

"I'm Pete Lattimer," the man smiled as he shook Violet's hand. "And this is my partner, Myka Bering. We're the guardians of this facility."

"Pete Lattimer? Myka Bering?" Dorrie questioned. "Are you the same Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering from … Warehouse 13?"

"Yes, we are," the woman smiled at Dorrie. "But, how did you know?"

"As an agent for Warehouse Ten, and an Auxiliary Voyager, I've gone through the Voyager database and looked up information on the various warehouses that existed throughout time," Dorrie explained.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a fellow warehouse agent," Pete happily said as he shook Dorrie's hand.

"How did the two of you wind up here?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"We were about to retire from serving Warehouse 13 when Voyager Command approached us," Myka answered. "Lets just say that the ability to travel through time was too tempting an offer to pass up."

"Plus the items in this facility are very impressive," Pete added in awe.

"Here's another item to add to the collection," Violet announced as she handed the Jewel of Rasnor to Pete.

"Ah, yes," Pete acknowledged. "The Jewel of Rasnor. It has the ability to allow its owner, over time, to travel among people without being noticed."

"Quite the dangerous little jewel if it fell into the wrong hands," Myka spoke up. "We'll put this in our maximum security vault."

"Dorrie and I should be going," Violet said to Pete and Myka. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you as well," Pete smiled at Violet and Dorrie.

 **Back on September 11** **th** **of 2001**

In New York City, it was 10:28 AM, and the north tower of the World Trade Center had just collapsed. As with the south tower, the collapse of the north tower brought a thick dust cloud with it. As Candice and Amber ran up a street, Candice noticed a sandwich shop that was open. Candice and Amber quickly ran into the sandwich shop, and closed the door behind them. In a few moments, the dust cloud reached the sandwich shop, blotting out the sunlight outside, and turning day into blackness.

"What's going on?!" the male clerk at the sandwich shop asked, shocked.

"The other tower just came down," Candice responded. "We'll be safe in here."

In the sandwich shop, there was a small television on which was tuned to _This Morning_.

"Let's look at these live pictures at the World Trade Center," Maureen announced. "The other tower of the World Trade Center has just collapsed. You are looking at live pictures of the second twin tower at the World Trade Center collapsing as a result of the crash of an airplane into its side. That I believe was the first tower that was struck this morning at 8:42 eastern time. That is now … fallen to the ground and collapsed."

"The profile of Manhattan has now been changed, there has been a declaration of war by terrorists on the United States, there's nothing short of that," Thomas Bronson, a senior reporter with UBN News, noted.

"Paul Driskel … Paul Driskel, excuse me Thomas, is down at the scene," Maureen reported. "Paul?"

"Where's Will? Where's Will? Where's Will? Will!" Paul's panicked voice came over the air.

"Paul can you hear us?" Richard asked. "Obviously there is pandemonium downtown. Paul is not far from the World Trade Center as you can hear from the sirens. And you can only imagine the confusion and the terror that is in the area after not one, but both, Trade Center towers have now collapsed."

"My God!" Amber exclaimed in shock as she watched the _This Morning_ coverage. "Can you imagine the loss of life down there?"

"Firefighters, police officers, office workers," Candice sadly acknowledged. "All good people."

The dust cloud from the north tower collapse dissipated after a few minutes. As with the south tower collapse, the dust cloud from the north tower collapse left behind a thick layer of dust in its wake. As those outside helped each other recover, Candice looked at a clock in the sandwich shop, and noticed it was rapidly approaching 10:40 AM. On the shop's television, _This Morning_ was still covering the tragedy.

"We now have an AP news alert out of Pittsburgh," Richard reported to the television audience. "Officials at Somerset County Airport are confirming the crash of a large plane just north of the airport. That's about 80 miles southeast of Pittsburgh. Again, officials at Somerset County Airport confirm the crash of a large plane north of that airport which is located about 80 miles to the southeast of the city of Pittsburgh. We do not know whether that crash of that plane is related to what has become an obvious terrorist attack both here in New York City and in Washington, D.C. at the Pentagon."

"That would be United Airlines Flight 93," Candice sadly said to Amber. "It was hijacked, too. The passengers managed to disrupt the plans of the hijackers, but … the plane crashed."

"Where was it heading?" Amber asked.

"It was always speculated it was heading for some target in Washington, D.C." Candice answered.

A policeman came into the sandwich shop.

"The Mayor has ordered an evacuation of Lower Manhattan," the policeman announced. "Your best bet would be to go to Battery Park. We've been told that boats are coming which will transport people over to New Jersey."

As customers started leaving the sandwich shop, Candice gently took Amber's hand.

"You'll want to see this," Candice smiled at Amber. "Come."

Candice and Amber joined a large group of people who started walking toward Battery Park. In a little while, they had arrived at the park which looked out into the East River. As Candice looked out onto the water, she saw many boats approaching: ferries, tugs, dinner boats and fishing boats, craft of all types and sizes. Everybody else saw the boats approaching, and the crowd started cheering.

"Would you look at all those boats," Amber observed in awe.

"Many of them came on their own, without having to be asked," Candice pointed out. "People helping people in a time of crisis."

The boats started arriving at the edge of Battery Park, to be met by fences that separated the park from the water. Acetylene torches were brought in, and the fences were cut away so people could start boarding the boats. Amber and Candice wound up on a tug heading to the New Jersey shore. As they traveled across the water, they looked back to where the World Trade Center towers had been standing. There was thick smoke coming from the rubble.

In a little while, the tug reached the New Jersey shore along with other boats. People got off from the boats, and found a variety of volunteers waiting for them. As the people from the boats were asked where they lived, Candice quietly took Amber into a nearby public restroom. As they walked in, they noticed they were the only two in the restroom.

"I think it's time we made a quiet exit," Candice suggested as she brought out her Omni, and adjusted the dials.

Amber walked over to the door, and looked out across the water for a few moments. From the New York City side of the water, she could see thick smoke continuing to come from the rubble where the World Trade Center towers had stood.

" _I will always remember,"_ Amber sadly thought to herself.

Amber walked back over to Candice, and took hold of Candice's arm. Candice pressed a button on her Omni, and Candice and Amber disappeared into thin air.

 **April 14, 1868**

It was a Tuesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Outside, in back of the castle, Amber was overseeing the planting of a small tree. As the workers finished planting the tree, then walked away, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked over.

"Between the four of us, this small tree is more than just a small tree," Amber revealed to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "This is my secret way of remembering September 11th. It will grow into a full tree, and stand as a monument to that day."

"I think that's a wonderful thing, Princess Amber," Violet approved. "Perhaps each of the four of us, every September 11th, could come to this tree and spend a few moments in silent reflection."

"That's a wonderful idea, Violet," Amber smiled.

"We'll do that, then," Violet acknowledged. "This small tree will grow into a fine monument that will make the future proud."

Amber, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice stood looking at the small tree for a few moments. Only the four of them would know the small tree's true meaning … and they would always remember that September day that would come in one hundred and thirty-three years.

(End of Chapter 16).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we continue our time traveling as we look at what stood on the World Trade Center site before the World Trade Center came into being.

Before the World Trade Center existed, that area of New York City was known as Radio Row, a business district which specialized in selling radios, radio parts, and later sold televisions along with radios.

Radio Row came into being in 1921 when Harry L. Schneck opened up _City Radio_ on Cortlandt Street. Radio at that time was just starting to take off. As radio became popular, other radio stores opened in that area, including _Metro Radio_ , _Arrow Radio_ , _Digby Auction_ , _Fox Radio_ , _Publix Radio_ , _Leotone Radio_ , and _Oscar's Radios_. Despite its nickname, Radio Row didn't exclusively sell radios - there were restaurants, clothing shops, hardware stores, jewelry retailers, and even a barber shop in that area.

Radio Row attracted a great number of customers looking to buy radios and radio parts. Business was so good that it was not uncommon for businesses there to open as early as 7:00 AM, and stay open into the evening.

The area suffered with the start of World War II in the early 1940s. At that time, rationing and shortages caused by wartime, plus a shortage of electronics (now needed for the war effort), put a strain on Radio Row businesses. However, businesses there found ways to survive. One shop said it was practically able to stay in business just by making repairs on the electric meters burned out by the students of the city schools who were studying radio.

After World War II, Radio Row made a comeback when surplus radio equipment made its way into the marketplace. By the 1950s, television had taken off, and television stores found their way into Radio Row. It was a peak period for Radio Row, with more than 300 businesses and over 30,000 employees located there. In addition to radio and television, businesses there also sold appliances which added more customers to Radio Row.

The end of Radio Row came in the early 1960s when plans were made to build the World Trade Center there. Many businesses in Radio Row fought the idea in court, but ultimately lost due in large part to the urban renewal movement of the day. Some businesses in Radio Row relocated to 45th Street and other nearby areas, but many other businesses simply closed their doors never to be seen again. By 1966, Radio Row had ceased to exist, bringing an end to an era.

 **Author's notes**

 _Accio_ is from "Harry Potter".

AP: Associated Press.

Eileen is an original character created by _Brigade701_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

EMS: Emergency Medical Service.

" _Let their deeds stand as monuments, so that when the human race is called to judgment, we may say, this too was humanity."_ \- I borrowed this line from the 1980s "The Twilight Zone" episode "Profile in Silver". The entire line from that episode was _"Let the record show that in any age - good or bad - there are men of high ideals. Men of courage. Men who do more than that for which they are called upon. You will not always know their names. But let their deeds stand as monuments, so that when the human race is called to judgment, we may say, this too was humanity."_

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

PD: Police Department.

Pete and Myka are older versions of Pete and Myka from "Warehouse 13", now recruited into Voyager service.

To avoid using real people who are still alive, I opted to create fictional reporters and observers in this chapter, while still using real reporting from September 11th of 2001.

UBN: United Broadcasting Network - a fictional television network I created for this chapter. _This Morning_ is a fictional version of NBC's _Today_ show.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

 **Disclaimer**

Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Twilight Zone" (1980s version) and everything associated with it © CBS Productions, London Films, Atlantis Films, MGM/UA Telecommunications, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, the Jewel of Rasnor, the Voyager Storage Facility, and the tree that Amber planted behind Enchancia Castle.


	17. A Day in May

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 17 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Before we get started with this chapter, I have some news. I was able to cobble together a Linux Ubuntu computer for my use, and it comes with Open Office, so I can write fan fiction at home again (I'll still have to go to my public library to post stories, but this at least gives me a computer at home to write stories with).

Now onto other news. As we've all heard by now, "Forever Royal" will be the last episode of "Sofia the First". I, like so many others, am disappointed to see "Sofia the First" come to an end. However, I'd like to announce that I will continue to write and post "Sofia the First" fan fiction since I'd like to see "Sofia the First" continue in some form.

Songs in this chapter: "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter, and a slightly altered "Huzzah! Huzzah!" from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Flying Crown".

 **Chapter 17: A Day in May**

 **May 5, 1868**

It was a Tuesday morning at Enchancia Castle. At the flying carriage launching and landing area, fifteen-year-old Amber, fifteen-year-old James, fourteen-year-old Abby Murphy, eleven-year-old Calista, nine-year-old Marie Perkins, and eight-year-old Timothy O'Toole were in a long royal flying carriage with three rows of seats.

For Amber and James, they had decided this school year to start going to Hexley Hall on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while attending their other schools on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays (which was Ever Realm Academy for Amber, and Chivalry Hall for James).

Off to the side of the flying carriage, eight-year-old Nonya, and eight-year-old Molly, were having a conversation with Constable Miles. After they were finished, Nonya and Molly climbed aboard the carriage.

"What's going on?" Amber asked Nonya and Molly, curious.

"Ever since Molly and I came to Enchancia Castle, we've gone straight," Nonya announced.

"No more being thieves," Molly added.

"And Molly and I want to earn our keep here," Nonya said. "We talked to Constable Miles about becoming apprentice guards … and he agreed. He said he would teach us himself a little bit every afternoon after school."

"Well, I think that's great!" James said, pleased.

In a few moments, the flying carriage took flight on its way to Hexley Hall. As the carriage flew in the sky, Amber thought back to when she and James had been sorted into their Hexley Hall house.

 _Flashback:_

 _James had been first to be sorted, and as soon as the sorting hat was on his head, he heard the voice say, "Aha! A creative mind, good for Waldgrave House, but what's this I see? Courage, bravery, a thirst to prove yourself … wait … the son of Melinda Pepperton, who was descended from Hexley Hall founder Alex Pepperton! Therefore, it's only fitting that you go into … PEPPERTON HOUSE! And it looks like music will be returning to Hexley Hall!"_

 _When it was Amber's turn, the sorting hat said, "Well, not only do I get to sort the son, but also the daughter of Melinda Pepperton, who was descended from Hexley Hall founder Alex Pepperton! I know just what to do with you … PEPPERTON HOUSE!"_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"How did you and Prince James end up going to Hexley Hall?" Molly asked Amber, curious.

"James and I wanted to improve our magic skills," Amber explained. "Going to Hexley Hall part time was the best way to do that."

"I know that Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice go to Hexley Hall on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Nonya remarked. "But where do they go on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"They go to Royal Prep," James smiled at Nonya. "The four of them take advanced royal courses there."

"Timothy, how do you like your updated school schedule?" Amber asked.

"I like it," Timothy smiled. "After having attended both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, I decided that I wanted more of a magical schooling. So, it was decided to have me attend Hexley Hall Monday through Thursday, and then attend Royal Prep on Fridays. Going to Royal Prep on Fridays means I can remain in the Royal Prep choir, which I enjoy."

"I'm glad you're staying in the Royal Prep choir," Amber happily said. "You have a wonderful singing voice."

In a little while, the flying carriage landed at Hexley Hall, and the eight passengers climbed off of the carriage as eighteen-year-old Amy O'Toole walked up. Amy was a teacher at Hexley Hall.

"Everybody is gathering in the great hall," Amy informed everybody. "We have two new teachers starting today. They are from Transylvania."

"Transylvania?!" everybody asked in shock.

"Isn't that where all the monsters live?" Marie asked, nervous.

"Our two new teachers are good monsters," Amy reassured Marie. "Lets get into the great hall. We don't want to be late."

As Amy escorted the group inside, she and Amber started talking among themselves.

"So, Amy?" Amber started. "How do you like living at Hexley Hall?"

"I have an apartment in the teachers wing," Amy answered. "It makes working here and at nearby Royal Prep quite convenient. I do, however, like being able to come home to Enchancia Castle on weekends. It's nice to spend time with my family."

Everybody entered the great hall, and sat at their respective house tables, as Headmistress Lovegood stood before everybody.

"Good morning," Headmistress Lovegood addressed those gathered. "It is my honor to introduce two new teachers to Hexley Hall - Boris Hauntley, and his wife, Oxana Hauntley. They come to us from Transylvania."

Headmistress Lovegood motioned Boris and Oxana to come forward. The man and woman had pointed ears … and blue skin.

"Boris Hauntley will be the new _Paranormal Training_ teacher, and Oxana Hauntley will be the new _Magical History_ teacher," Headmistress Lovegood announced. "Lets give them a warm Hexley welcome."

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley," the students cheerfully welcomed.

"Lets enjoy a good breakfast, and then start our school day," Headmistress Lovegood happily suggested as breakfast was served.

 **Morning classes**

For Nonya and Molly, their first class of the day was _Magical History_. They had arrived early, and took their seats before anybody else arrived. In a few moments, Oxana walked in pushing a stroller. In the stroller was a blue skinned girl about one-year-old.

"Hello, girls," Oxana smiled. "I'm your new _Magical History_ teacher, Oxana Hauntley. What are your names?"

"I'm Nonya, and this is Molly," Nonya answered. "Our mom is Eileen, who is a royal singer of Enchancia along with her brother, Fritz."

"Then you live at Enchancia Castle?" Oxana wanted to know.

"Oh, yes," Nonya answered proudly.

"Who is this cute thing?" Molly asked as she walked up to the stroller.

"This is my daughter, Vampirina … or as my husband and I call her, Vee," Oxana explained.

"She's so cute!" Molly exclaimed in glee as she gently tickled Vee, who giggled.

"She's my sweetkins," Oxana proudly said as she smiled at Vee.

"So … you come from Transylvania?" Nonya asked Oxana.

"We do," Oxana acknowledged. "We normally wouldn't have left Transylvania, but when the opportunity came to teach at Hexley Hall, my husband and I just couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity."

"Molly and I have never met people from Transylvania," Nonya admitted. "We'd be interested to learn more."

"You have inquiring minds," Oxana smiled at Nonya and Molly. "I love students with inquiring minds. I think the three of us are going to get along famously."

At that point, students started walking into class. As everybody sat down, Oxana introduced herself to the class. Oxana then stood before the class.

"I thought it would be a wonderful idea to start our time together by telling you about where I come from," Oxana started. "I come from a place called Transylvania. I'd be delighted to tell you about Troll Mountain, Sea Monster Square, Spookelton Castle, and other sights in Transylvania."

The students sat in their chairs, listening in interest, as Oxana started describing Transylvania.

In another part of Hexley Hall, in _Herbology_ class, Professor Silvia Moto was making an announcement.

"Students, before we begin class today, I have an announcement to make," Silvia started. "I went to see my doctor yesterday afternoon, and it turns out I'm pregnant."

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed, happy for Silvia.

"Congratulations, Professor Moto," Amber warmly said to Silvia.

"Any idea of whether it is a boy or a girl?" James asked Silvia, curious.

"It's too early to know that," Silvia explained. "I'm in the early stages of pregnancy."

"Whether it is a boy or a girl, it will be a wonderful baby," Amber smiled.

"Thank you, Princess Amber," Silvia remarked, pleased, before turning to the class as a whole. "By the time the next school year starts, I'll be on maternity leave. During that time, Amy O'Toole will be filling in for me in regard to my classes."

Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, Sofia (now fifteen-years-old) was in the school library with Miss Merryweather. The two were in the rare book section of the library.

"Thank you for letting me look at this book on royal history," Sofia said gratefully to Miss Merryweather. "It will help me with an upcoming exam. I don't suppose there's any chance I could borrow it?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess Sofia," Merryweather apologized. "It is a very rare book, and must stay here in the library."

"Too bad," Sofia sighed. "It is one of the best books on royal history I've ever come across."

Sofia then remembered something.

"What is it, dear?" Merryweather asked.

"I just remembered something Candice taught me," Sofia answered. "A spell from her copy of Maleficent's spell book."

Sofia then pointed her finger at the book on royal history, and recited "read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need."

Sofia then turned each page of the book, while using a free finger to scan each page. As Sofia scanned the book, Merryweather smiled.

"What?" Sofia smiled back.

"I love it when Lady Candice shares her knowledge with others," Merryweather happily answered. "She's such a good person, and she makes me proud. She's what Maleficent could have been … had Maleficent remained good."

"I'm fortunate to have her as a friend," Sofia said of Candice.

"We're all fortunate to have her as a friend," Merryweather agreed.

 **Lunch**

In the capital city of Cinnibar, Colette (the Royal Steward of Cinnibar) entered a restaurant, wearing a rather formal dress as she pulled her fingers nervously as she walked ahead to see Adira sitting at a table. Adira wasn't wearing her face paint and was wearing a rather formal dress of her own with her white hair loose from it's normal ponytail.

"Colette Cosmarune, as I live and breathe," Adira smiled as Colette sat at the table.

"Ms. Adira," Colette said, nervous.

Adira got a concerned look on her face. "Hold out your hands, Colette Cosmarune."

Colette did so and Adira noticed that Colette's hands were shaking like a dog in the presence of her.

"You're nervous," Adira observed.

"Oh yeah," Colette admitted, drawing her hands back.

"Well don't be. I'm a nice lady, despite what you may have heard from my son," Adira said in a reassuring voice as a waitress brought Colette her menu.

"He told me that you can be especially hostile when provoked," Colette informed Adira.

"Especially when it concerns my children," Adira pointed out. "My husband was serving in battle for the kingdom. I was still pregnant with Caitlyn. Simon was only three years old. I had to raise them all by myself. I may be more protective of my children than Scarlett is with hers."

"And that's why I'm nervous about meeting you," Colette admitted. "I'm not certain about how you'll feel about your son dating a witch."

"You're a witch?" Adira asked in a playful way. "I never would have guessed."

Colette cringed, not knowing what to expect next.

"But seriously," Adira started. "I have nothing against witches. If you make my son happy, that's all that matters."

Colette then relaxed, relieved that the worst had not come to pass.

"Let's say the two of us have a good lunch, and get to know each other in the process," Adira suggested.

"I'd like that," Colette accepted.

As Colette and Adira talked, Scarlett walked into the restaurant and was unnoticed by Colette and Adira. Scarlett quietly walked over to a nearby booth without being seen, and listened to Colette and Adira's conversation.

"So, you're originally from Corona?" Colette asked Adira.

"I am Coronan by birth, yes," Adira answered. "And I have Coronan blood running through my veins. But trust me, my heart belongs to Cinnibar."

Scarlett smiled at Adira's loyalty.

At that same moment, in the Royal Prep lunch room, Sofia had just walked in, and noticed fourteen-year-old Dorrie, fifteen-year-old Prince Frederick, fourteen-year-old Candice, and fourteen-year-old Prince Everett (Frederick's brother) sitting together. The four were having a pleasant conversation as they ate lunch. Dorrie and Frederick had been dating each other for a while, as had Candice and Everett. The two couples had a bright future ahead of them, with each couple to be married when they came of age.

As Sofia smiled at the two couples, she heard a familiar female voice calling her.

"Sofia," the voice called out. "Over here."

Sofia looked over to see fifteen-year-old Jade sitting at a table. Jade was fitting into Royal Prep nicely, after having found out that her father was a long lost prince of Satu.

"Hello, Jade," Sofia smiled as she sat down. "Have you seen Lucinda anywhere around?"

"She's out on the Quidditch field having lunch with the Royal Prep Quidditch Team," Jade answered. "They have practice after lunch. I've got to admit, Lucinda is a natural at Quidditch."

"She takes to it like a duck to water," Sofia happily remarked. "Ready for flying derby practice this afternoon?"

"Sure am," Jade smiled. "I'm glad Skywind and I won a place on Royal Prep's Flying Derby Team."

"The two of you earned it," Sofia praised. "You're a good rider, and Skywind is one of the fastest flying horses I've ever seen."

"I'm so lucky to have Skywind as a friend," Jade smiled. "He's a free horse, and yet he comes to me whenever I need him."

"That's _true_ friendship," Sofia smiled back. "The two of you are kindred spirits. You're blessed to have each other."

"Thank you, Sofia," Jade said, touched.

"Your welcome," Sofia happily acknowledged. "Minimus and I have a close friendship, too."

As Sofia and Jade ate lunch, Sofia thought about Minimus. Over the years, Minimus had grown. He was still a bit shorter than other flying horses, but he had grown into a sleek creature. Minimus still had his donkey-type face, but that too had become sleek in appearance.

"Sofia?" Jade asked, seeing Sofia lost in thought.

"Sorry," Sofia apologized. "I was just thinking about Minimus."

"A fine horse," Jade praised. "He and Skywind have become good friends."

"They fly around together every chance they get," Sofia happily pointed out.

Meanwhile, in the lunch room of Hexley Hall, all the Hexley Hall students and teachers were having lunch. Some of the students were talking with Boris and Oxana as they fed lunch to Vampirina.

"She's adorable," Abby Murphy said in praise of Vampirina.

"Why, thank you, Miss Murphy," Boris responded, touched.

Oxana looked over at a table to see Timothy O'Toole eating lunch with a girl about a year older than him. The two were having a good time talking as they had lunch.

"Who are those two?" Oxana asked Abby, curious.

"That's Timothy O'Toole, and Samantha Cook," Abby informed Oxana. "Everybody calls her Sam for short."

"The two of them seem quite close," Oxana observed.

"Well, the truth be told, the two of them have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship," Abby revealed.

"Ah! Young love," Boris smiled.

In an out of the way corner of the lunch room, Wendell was sitting by himself when fourteen-year-old Derek Von Schroedor walked by, and slapped Wendell in the back of the head.

"Loser!" Derek spat at Wendell as Derek walked away. Wendell, embarrassed, got up and walked out of the lunch room.

 _"Derek is such a bully!"_ Calista sadly thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold. _"You notice he only pulls this nonsense when Dorrie isn't around. I've better see if Wendell is all right."_

As Wendell walked down a hallway, Derek snuck up behind him.

"What's your hurry, loser!" Derek mocked at Wendell as Derek brought out his wand, and pointed it at Wendell. "Levicorpus!"

Wendell was then magically hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"Hang around there for a while," Derek laughed at Wendell as Derek walked away.

When Derek had left, Calista raced up, pointed her wand at Wendell, and said "Liberacorpus" which reversed Derek's spell. Wendell then raced off in shame, bumping into Timothy who had just come around the corner with Sam, Nonya, and Molly.

"Out of my way, short stuff!" Wendell barked at Timothy.

"Hey!" Nonya yelled at Wendell. "You don't just treat people like that!"

Wendell quickly walked away, as Calista walked up to Timothy, Sam, Nonya, and Molly.

"You should know that Derek has been picking on Wendell again," Calista informed the group. "This time, Derek used a _Levicorpus_ spell on Wendell."

"Poor Wendell," Timothy said in sympathy.

"Now I feel bad for yelling at Wendell," Nonya sadly said.

"We should find him," Molly suggested.

"He needs friends right now," Sam added.

"Let's go find him," Timothy said as Sam, Calista, Nonya, and Molly followed.

In a little while, they found Wendall sadly sitting on a bench. Timothy walked up to Wendall, and started singing.

" _ **Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies fade to gray. They tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carryin' on."**_

Sam then started singing.

" _ **You stand in the line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time. And I don't need no carryin' on."**_

Everybody else then started singing.

" _ **Because you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day."**_

(Nonya and Molly) _**"Will you need a blue sky holiday? The point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carryin' on."**_

(Everybody) _**"You had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day (Ooh a holiday)."**_

(Calista) _**"Sometimes the system goes on the blink. And the whole thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that strong. And I'm not wrong (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)."**_

(Timothy) _**"So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh you and I. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost."**_

(Everybody) _**"Cause you had a bad day. You're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day. You've seen what you're like. And how does it feel for one more time. You had a bad day. You had a bad day."**_

(Everybody) _**"Ah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Had a bad day (ah). Had a bad day (ah, yeah, yeah, yeah). Had a bad day (ah)."**_

Everybody then threw their arms around Wendell in a show of support. At that same moment, Headmistress Lovegood walked up.

"What's the matter?" Lovegood gently asked.

Calista filled in Headmistress Lovegood on what had happened with Derek Von Schroedor.

"I'll take care of it," Lovegood promised the group, before turning to Wendell. "I'm sorry about what you went through with Derek."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Wendell said gratefully.

As Lovegood walked away, Wendell turned to Timothy. "I'm sorry for what I did back there."

"Oh, Wendell," Timothy gently started. "There's nothing to forgive."

The two hugged in friendship as everybody looked on … and smiled.

 **After lunch**

At Hexley Hall, Headmistress Lovegood walked into Boris' _Paranormal Training_ class.

"Boris," Lovegood started, "I need to see Derek Von Schroedor out in the hall, and I need him to bring what he has with him."

"Of course, Headmistress," Boris acknowledged as he motioned Derek to go with Headmistress Lovegood.

"What's going on?" Derek asked Lovegood, puzzled, as the two stood out in the hall.

"You're being suspended for two weeks … for bullying," Lovegood announced. "A flying carriage from your family estate will be arriving out front within the hour."

"You have got to be joking!" Derek spat at Lovegood. "Do you have any idea who my family is?!"

"Quite frankly, I don't care if your family is royalty!" Lovegood spat back. "I won't tolerate bullying in my school! You're suspended, and that's all there is to it!"

Derek stormed down the hallway in anger as Lovegood watched.

Back in Boris' class, Timothy had fallen asleep at his desk. Boris gently walked up to Timothy, and gently nudged Timothy awake.

"Are you all right, young man?" Boris asked Timothy with concern.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Timothy apologized. "I sometimes fall asleep because of two incidents I had last year with Dream Crystals."

"I see," Boris acknowledged. "I've heard of Dream Crystals. Their side effects can be nasty. You have my sympathy, young man."

"You've better take some of your potion," Sam reminded Timothy, before turning to Boris. "The potion helps Timothy deal with the effects he suffers from having been exposed to Dream Crystals."

"Then, young man, take some of your potion, and we'll get back to what I was teaching in this class," Boris smiled at Timothy.

At that same moment, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Colette and Adira were in Colette's office enjoying a fine bourbon. As they drank, they carried on a conversation where the two got to know each other better. In a few moments, the door opened, and in stepped … Scarlett.

"So, this is what the two of you have been up to," Scarlett said as she stood looking at Colette and Adira.

"We thought we would come here, enjoy a drink, and get to know each other better," Colette explained.

"You shouldn't be drinking on duty … unless it's with your Queen," Scarlett chuckled.

Scarlett was known for her sense of humor, and Colette and Adira smiled at Scarlett's comment.

"Please join us, Scarlett," Colette invited.

"Now you're talking!" Scarlett exclaimed in delight as she sat down, and Colette poured her some bourbon. Scarlett took a sip, and smiled. "Very smooth," Scarlett approved. "Where did you get it?"

"From the House of Cosmarune the last time I was there," Colette answered. "Among the house's treasures is a fine assortment of liquors."

"This is an excellent bourbon," Adira smiled as she took another sip.

"Changing the subject, but I think you'll find that Colette is of fine character, and worthy of dating your son," Scarlett said to Adira.

"I totally agree, Queen Scarlett," Adira responded. "I think Simon and Colette will be very happy together."

Colette and Scarlett smiled at Adira's complement.

 **Flying Derby practice**

It was the last class period of the day at Royal Prep. At the Flying Derby track, Sofia was putting a saddle on Minimus. Meanwhile, Jade was putting a saddle on Skywind, who had a silver body and wings, and a midnight black mane and tail.

"I know you don't normally have a saddle," Jade whispered to Skywind. "I thank you for putting up with one for Flying Derby."

"No problem, Jade," Skywind smiled.

Jade and Skywind were able to talk to each other because of Jade's Amulet of Satu, a magical amulet Jade had received as a gift shortly after she had become a princess.

"Ready, Jade?" Sofia asked.

"Ready," Jade happily responded.

Jade led Skywind outside of the stable, as Sofia led Minimus outside of the stable. Waiting for them was Sir Gilliam.

"Welcome to today's Flying Derby practice," Sir Gilliam happily greeted Sofia and Jade. "Not only do we have one princess on the team, but we now have two princesses on the team. The two of you do Royal Prep proud."

Sofia and Jade smiled at Sir Gilliam's complement.

"If the two of you will mount your horses, we'll get this practice started," Sir Gilliam directed Sofia and Jade.

Sofia mounted Minimus, and Jade mounted Skywind. The horses and their riders then flew into the sky, and started flying along the Flying Derby track. From the beginning, Sofia and Jade were neck and neck. At the bell tower, Sofia took the lead, with Jade right behind her.

As they continued flying along the Flying Derby track, Sofia and Jade continued to be neck and neck. At the finish line, Sofia and Jade finished … in a tie.

"We have a tie!" Sir Gilliam announced to an assembled crowd which included Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, Everett, and Lucinda. "A sign of a well balanced team!"

Everybody in the crowd then started singing _**"**_ _ **Huzzah! Huzzah! For RPA!"**_

" _ **Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep. For the red and green and blue. We're all for one, and one for all. At RPA you'll hear our royal call."**_

" _ **Huzzah! Huzzah! For Royal Prep. Yes, we're loyal through and through. We rule on the field, and off it, too. Cause Royal Prep to our team we're true."**_

" _ **Sofia and Jade, royal through and through. Huzzah! Huzzah! For red and green and blue. At Royal Prep to our team we're true."**_

Everybody in the crowd then cheered in honor of Sofia and Jade as Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, Everett, and Lucinda walked up.

"Nice job, you four!" Dorrie happily exclaimed to Sofia, Minimus, Jade, and Skywind.

"You four were fantastic!" Candice happily added.

"An excellent job!" Sir Gilliam joyfully said to Sofia, Minimus, Jade, and Skywind. "We have the making of a fine team for our next school year."

Sofia and Jade high fived each other in happiness, as Minimus and Skywind smiled at each other. As Candice looked upon the scene, her eyesight became fuzzy for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Everett asked Candice, concerned. "And please don't tell me you're just tired."

"I'll be fine," Candice assured Everett, as Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather flew up.

"We couldn't help but notice you seem unwell, Lady Candice," Flora observed.

"This has been going on for a few days," Everett spoke up.

"I see," Flora acknowledged. "We've best take Lady Candice to see the school nurse."

"All this trouble just for me?" Candice said, embarrassed.

"We're just looking out for your well being, dear," Merryweather assured Candice.

"Very well," Candice relented.

As a stable hand looked after Minimus and Skywind, Everett, Dorrie, Frederick, Sofia, Jade, Lucinda, and the three headmistresses took Candice inside Royal Prep to see the school nurse. When they reached the nurse's office, Candice went inside the office while everybody else sat down in chairs in the hallway.

After a while in the office, the nurse came out to speak to those in the hallway.

"I've discovered what is wrong with Lady Candice," the nurse announced. "It turns out that she's in need of … glasses."

"Glasses?!" everybody exclaimed, taken off guard.

"I should have seen this coming," Flora announced. "Candice is a clone of Dorrie. Cloning is a very complex thing, and sometimes there can be a subtle mistake that can happen during the cloning process, a mistake that can crop up over time. In Candice's case, it is her eyesight."

"Will Candice be okay?" Dorrie asked, worried.

"In all other respects, your sister is fine," the nurse reassured Dorrie. "A pair of glasses is all that Lady Candice needs. That will fix the problem nicely. In fact, Doctor Rosinski, our school vision doctor, is checking her over right now. She'll have a pair of glasses in a little bit."

"Candice can have a pair of glasses so quickly?" Everett asked, impressed.

"Here at Royal Prep, we have our own optical shop," Fauna answered. "We have staff and students who wear glasses, and an optical shop has proven to be quite useful."

"Lady Candice will be out in a little while," the nurse informed everybody present.

In Doctor Alan Rosinski's office at Royal Prep, Doctor Rosinski had just completed Candice's examination.

"I have all the information I need," Doctor Rosinski smiled at Candice. "All we have to do is to step next door to our optical shop, and have you pick out what kind of glasses you want. You can even have magical enhancements added to your glasses."

"Magical enhancements?" Candice asked.

"The ability to see things invisible to the naked eye, and the ability to see in darkness, all by stroking the temples of your glasses," Doctor Rosinski explained.

"Well, this is going to have an upside," Candice smiled. "I'll take the magical enhancements."

"Then lets pick out your glasses," Doctor Rosinski happily said as he led Candice into the Royal Prep optical shop.

A while passed, and Candice walked into the hallway where everybody was waiting. Candice was wearing an attractive, and feminine, pair of glasses with gold color metal frames. Unlike Jade's glasses, Candice's glasses did not have round lenses, but instead had oval lenses.

"You look lovely," Everett smiled at Candice.

"Flatterer," Candice said in jest.

"You _do_ look lovely," Dorrie said to Candice. "If it was possible to enhance your beauty, those glasses do it nicely."

"Then, I look … okay?" Candice wanted to know.

"You look fine," Jade reassured Candice. "Did you get magical enhancements?"

"Yes," Candice smiled.

"I love the magical enhancements on _my_ glasses," Jade smiled back.

"Lets say we go back to Enchancia Castle," Sofia suggested. "We can celebrate Candice's new look."

 **At Enchancia Castle**

A long royal flying carriage carrying Candice, Dorrie, Everett, Frederick, Sofia, Lucinda, and Jade landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Overhead, Minimus and Skywind flew on to the castle stables.

"Candice?!" Violet exclaimed in worry as she rushed out. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Candice reassured Violet.

"Thank God!" Violet said in relief as she hugged Candice. "Nice glasses. They look lovely on you."

"You think so?" Candice wanted to know.

"Yes, I think so," Violet said in a reassuring voice.

At that moment, King Roland walked up.

"Good afternoon," Roland greeted everybody, before turning to Candice. "I understand there's been a change."

"Yes, sir," Candice acknowledged. "It turns out I needed … glasses."

"And you've chosen a lovely pair of glasses," Roland smiled, before turning back to everybody gathered. "We'll be having a special dinner this evening in Candice's honor in the ballroom. All of you are invited. Meanwhile, Prince Frederick and Prince Everett, you'll be assigned guest rooms so you can stay overnight. Jade, you'll be assigned a guest room as well so you can stay overnight. I've already let your parents know of this."

"You're most kind, King Roland," Frederick acknowledged as he and Everett bowed.

"Thank you, King Roland," Jade said with a curtsy.

That evening, everybody gathered in the castle ballroom where a long table had been set up. Those attending the dinner were King Roland, Queen Miranda, Candice, Dorrie, Violet, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Jade, Abby Murphy and her parents, Calista, Marie (along with her adoptive mother, Suzette), Nonya, Molly, Eileen, Fritz, Timothy (along with his adoptive parents, Gwen and Wallace), Frederick, and Everett.

"We're gathered here this evening to honor our dear Candice," Roland announced. "I've been led to believe that Candice is a bit unsure of how people will respond to her now wearing glasses. As far as I'm concerned, the young woman we are celebrating is the same Candice we all know and love."

Candice smiled in gratitude at Roland's kind words.

"There is one more guest who has requested the honor of attending our celebration," Roland continued as he pointed to the entrance to the ballroom. As everybody looked up, a woman walked into the ballroom. The woman was … Colette.

"Aunt Colette!" Candice exclaimed in glee.

"Did you think I'd miss a celebration in your honor?" Colette happily asked. "Besides, we now have something in common – we _both_ wear glasses."

"Welcome, Lady Colette," Roland greeted. "Thank you for attending."

"I'm glad to be here, King Roland," Colette gratefully said as she curtsied.

"Let our celebration dinner commence," Roland directed as servants carried various food to the long table.

Everybody enjoyed a fine meal, and talked to each other.

"Candice, I must say, those glasses look wonderful on you," Amber remarked.

"Thank you, Amber," Candice responded, pleased.

"Dorrie tells me your glasses have magical enhancements," Amber continued.

"Yes," Candice answered. "The ability to see things invisible to the naked eye, and the ability to see in darkness. Doctor Rosinski says there are other magical enhancements as well."

"Such as?" Amber asked, curious.

"My glasses are indestructible, and my glasses automatically adapt whenever my prescription changes," Candice announced.

"My glasses have the same abilities," Jade added.

"Brilliant!" James remarked, impressed.

The celebration dinner continued, with those in attendance commenting how well Candice looked in glasses. It was a wonderful way to spend the evening. By the time the dinner wrapped up, Candice felt like her old self. Everything was going to be fine.

Later on that night, in Candice's room, Candice was getting ready for bed. In the room with her was Candice's cat friend, Creamy.

"So, Creamy?" Candice asked. "What do you think of my glasses?"

"I like them," Creamy responded in a complementary tone. "They make you look smart."

" _It hadn't hit me until now,"_ Candice thought to herself with a smile. _"I now have my own brainy specs. Won't The Doctor be surprised?"_

"Candice?" Creamy asked.

"Sorry," Candice apologized. "I was lost in thought for a moment."

Candice put her glasses on a night stand, and climbed into bed, as Creamy laid down in a cat bed on the floor.

"Good night, dear Creamy," Candice said.

"Good night, Candice," Creamy responded. "Have a good sleep."

"You as well," Candice said as she fell asleep.

As Creamy started to fall asleep, he looked up at Candice, who was sleeping peacefully. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 17).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we'll have a look at the classes available to Hexley Hall students as of 1868 ...

Core classes: Alchemy, Astrology, Astronomy, Basic Broom Riding, Basic Wand Training, Charms, Control and Magical Ethics, Controlling Powers, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defensive and Offensive Broom Tactics, Dimensional Manipulation, Divination, Geography, Gym, Health, Herbology, Illusion, Magical Artifacts, Magical Beasts and Creatures, Magical Force Fields, Magical Healing, Magical History, Math, Paranormal Training, Potions, Summoning, Teleportation, Transfiguration, Wand Combat, and World History.

Elective activities and classes: Bamboost Riding, Band, Chorus, Cooking Arts, Enchanted Art, Flying Horse Riding Team, Great Witch War Studies, Household Spells, Journalism, Languages (various), Levitation, Magic Carpet Riding, Magician Arts, Middle-Earth Studies, Music Appreciation, Natural Studies, Public Speaking, Quidditch (with each house having its own team), Royalty and Magic, Specialty Powers, Wandlore, and World Literature.

Class name changes as of 1868: **Defense Against Dark Magic** (Core Class) now known as **Defense Against the Dark Arts** ; **Magical Plants** (Core Class) now known as **Herbology** ; **Transformation** (Core Class) now known as **Transfiguration**. Name changes carried out to bring Hexley Hall into compliance with world magical school standards.

New classes as of 1868: **Charms** (Core Class - teaches spells that enchant objects); **Control and Magical Ethics** (Core Class - students go through hours of meditation to learn how to unlock their powers without losing control, later becomes a series of lectures on when it is and is not appropriate to use magic); **Dimensional Manipulation** (Core Class - using magic to create interior spaces and pocket dimensions).

New elective as of 1868: **Flying Horse Riding Team** (before 1868, Hexley Hall students rode flying horses as a leisure activity. In 1868, Hexley Hall decided to create its own Flying Horse Riding Team to compete against other schools).

 **Author's notes**

Adira and Colette having lunch together was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

Adira is originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

As readers of my stories will remember, Candice has the ability to talk to animals because she is a clone of Dorrie (Dorrie received the ability to talk to animals through a wish she made at the castle wishing well).

Birthdays for some of our characters: Candice – June 26 (the day she was created by Maleficent); Dorrie – June 2; Jade – September 30; Marie – April 8 (same birthday as Sofia); Sofia – April 8 (same birthday as Marie); Timothy – April 16. Candice's birthday was originally established to be in late-June in my story "Dorrie". Dorrie's birthday was originally established to be in early-June in my story "Dorrie". Jade's birthday was established by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ in my story "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Sofia's birthday was established by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ in my story "Dorrie: Book Two". Timothy's birthday was established by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ in my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Boris Hauntley, Oxana Hauntley, and Vampirina Hauntley are younger versions of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina from "Vampirina".

Catilyn is a character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, inspired by a character seen in the "League of Legends" video game.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

" _Derek is such a bully!" Calista sadly thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold. "You notice he only pulls this nonsense when Dorrie isn't around. I've better see if Wendell is all right"_ \- for more about the history between Derek and Dorrie, see Chapter 11 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Derek Von Schroedor, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage-Moto, Skywind, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Having Amber and James attend Hexley Hall in this story, and having them sorted into Pepperton House in this story, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Candice get glasses was an idea I had been toying with for some time now. I decided now was as good a time as any. Candice having glasses with magical enhancements will, I think you'll agree, give Candice some advantages as time goes on. Some may ask what will happen when Candice has to transform into a dragon? When she magically transforms into a dragon, her glasses will magically transform as well to fit her dragon face. When Candice returns to human form, her glasses will return to normal.

Having Silvia being pregnant was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Timothy fall asleep in Boris' class was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I'm sorry, Professor," Timothy apologized. "I sometimes fall asleep because of two incidents I had last year with Dream Crystals"_ \- for more about Timothy and Dream Crystals, see Chapters 31-33 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

" _It hadn't hit me until now," Candice thought to herself with a smile. "I now have my own brainy specs. Won't The Doctor be surprised?"_ \- The Doctor is from "Doctor Who", who Candice and Dorrie have had adventures with in the past. The Doctor has his _brainy specs_ , glasses which he wears on occasion to make himself look smart.

 _Jade and Skywind were able to talk to each other because of Jade's Amulet of Satu, a magical amulet Jade had received as a gift shortly after she had become a princess_ – for more about the Amulet of Satu, please read _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager to Princess Book 1".

 _Levicorpus_ and its counter spell, _Liberacorpus_ , are from "Harry Potter". Using these spells in this chapter was the idea of _Brigade701._

Lucinda being on the Royal Prep Quidditch Team was established in my story "First Day".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Middle Earth is from "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

" _My glasses are i_ _ndestructible, and my glasses automatically adapt whenever my prescription changes," Candice announced_ – these two things were the idea of _Brigade701_.

" _Oh, Wendell," Timothy gently started. "There's nothing to forgive"_ \- this line was inspired by "The Karate Kid II" where after the village is damaged by a powerful storm, Mr. Sato arrives with his construction company to help rebuild the village. Sato walks up to Mr. Miyagi and says "I come help rebuild. Here deed to village. Forgive me. I beg you". Miyagi responds by saying "Oh, Sato … nothing to forgive".

Quidditch is from "Harry Potter".

Satu (as in the Kingdom of Satu) is from "Elena of Avalor".

Sea Monster Square and Troll Mountain are from "Transylvania, Here We Come" (a song sung in the "Vampirina" episode "Home Scream Home").

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

 _Sofia looked over to see fifteen-year-old Jade sitting at a table. Jade was fitting into Royal Prep nicely, after having found out that her father was a long lost prince of Satu_ – readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that Jade's father being a long lost prince of Satu was revealed in Chapter 1.

Spookelton Castle is from the "Vampirina" episodes "Home Scream Home" and "Countess Vee".

The Amulet of Satu is an amulet created by _SailorWednesdayMercury_ for her story "From Villager to Princess Book 1", and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The flashback scene with James and Amber is from Chapter 1 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge" (that flashback scene used here with permission from _Jolly Roger Brat,_ under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

The Great Witch War was first mentioned in Chapter 12 of my story "Witch Tales".

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The original idea for Wendell (suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ) was to have Wendell go after Timothy. This brought about side ideas by _Brigade701_ and _Jolly Roger Brat_. At that point, I decided to mix together all the ideas, and turn the scene into an anti-bullying scene.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The spell Sofia recites is the same spell Mal used early on in "Disney Descendants 2".

Using the song "Bad Day" in this chapter was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Creamy, "The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge", and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

Derek Von Schroedor, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage-Moto, Skywind, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants 2" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Fritz, Eileen, and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"League of Legends" and everything associated with it © Riot Games.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Hobbit" and and everything associated with it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

"The Karate Kid II" and everything associated with it © Columbia Pictures, Jerry Weintraub, and John G. Avildsen.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

I only own Abby Murphy and her parents, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Doctor Alan Rosinski, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Pepperton House, Prince Everett, Walgrave House, and the Royal Prep optical shop.


	18. A Change in the Air

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 18 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 18: A Change in the Air**

 **May 6, 1868**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia's room, Dorrie was helping Sofia get ready for the day.

"Did you have a good sleep last night, Sofia?" Dorrie asked.

"Yes, once I got to sleep," Sofia answered. "I was thinking back to what happened with Vor a few years ago."

"Candice and I are sorry we weren't here to help defend the castle," Dorrie apologized. "We were out of the kingdom at the annual gathering of young royal maids."

"You and Candice were here … in a sense," Sofia revealed.

"How so?" Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

"When Vor pulled me into my amulet, it came down to a showdown between me and Vor," Sofia started. "At the height of the battle, the princesses who had come to me in the past appeared in a show of support. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw standing near the princesses, an older version of you, and an older version of Candice … as princesses of Ornburgh."

"Well, I'll be," Dorrie remarked in awe.

"I'm glad I have you and Candice in my life," Sofia smiled.

"And we're glad to have you in our lives," Dorrie smiled back as she and Sofia hugged in friendship.

At that same moment, in Lucinda's room, Candice was helping Lucinda get ready for the day.

"Ready for a Wednesday at Hexley Hall?" Candice asked Lucinda.

"Always," Lucinda smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting the Hauntleys. Timothy, Nonya, and Molly seem to like them."

"I'm looking forward to meeting the Hauntleys as well," Candice admitted. "I hear their vampires."

"Vampires?!" Lucinda exclaimed in shock.

"I hear they are good vampires," Candice assured Lucinda.

"… well," Lucinda said, in an unsure voice.

"You and I both know not to judge a book by its cover," Candice gently reminded Lucinda. "You were the village hexing witch, and I was created by Maleficent. Yet look at us today."

"We have come a long way, you and I," Lucinda smiled. "People have trusted us in spite of our past. I need to be trusting as well. After all, I need to set a good example as a good witch … and a princess of Enchancia."

"That's the spirit!" Candice smiled back, before turning quiet.

"What is it?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"Well, today is my first day at Hexley Hall since getting glasses," Candice pointed out. "I don't know how people there will react."

"The only one who might have said something nasty is Derek Von Schroedor, and word through the grapevine is he got expelled for two weeks for bullying," Lucinda informed Candice. "Even when he comes back, chances are he's gonna lay low for a while."

At that moment, Baileywick knocked on Lucinda's door.

"Princess Lucinda," Baileywick announced through the door. "The flying carriages are ready to take you and the others to Hexley Hall."

"I'll be right there," Lucinda informed Baileywick. "Thank you."

"We've best be going," Candice said to Lucinda. "We can be thankful we have our Baileywick alarm."

"He's always there for us," Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda and Candice, dressed in their Hexley Hall school uniforms, walked out to the flying carriage launching and landing area where two flying carriages were waiting. One carriage had Sofia, Dorrie, and Abby aboard, and the other carriage had Calista, Timothy, Marie, Nonya, and Molly aboard. Lucinda and Candice boarded the carriage that had Sofia, Dorrie, and Abby aboard. The two carriages then took flight on their way to Hexley Hall.

 **At Hexley Hall**

In a little while, both flying carriages landed in front of Hexley Hall. As everybody got off of the two carriages, Faith, fourteen-year-old Ruby, and fourteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia walked up.

"Good morning, Candice," Ruby smiled.

"Good morning, girl," Valentina happily said.

"Good morning, Candice," Faith started. "The truth of the matter is … we wanted to see your new look."

"You're now wearing glasses," Valentina pointed out. "And I've got to say, you rock in them, girl!"

"Really, they look good on you," Ruby smiled in approval.

"They _do_ look good on you, Candice," Faith assured Candice.

Candice smiled at Valentina's, Ruby's, and Faith's kind words.

As Candice, Ruby, Valentina, and Faith walked into Hexley Hall together, having a pleasant conversation, Dorrie smiled in happiness. It was nice to see Candice's new look being accepted by her friends.

After having breakfast in the great hall, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice headed off to their first class of the day, which was _Divination_. As they stepped into the classroom, they saw a man with blue skin and pointed ears standing there.

"Hello, Ladies," the man said in a welcoming way. "I'm your new _Divination_ teacher, Boris Hauntley."

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Hauntley," Sofia smiled. "I'm Princess Sofia, and this is my sister, Princess Lucinda."

"Well … royalty," Boris said in awe. "I'm honored. And who are your friends?"

"I'm Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, and this is my sister, Candice," Dorrie responded.

"We all live at Enchancia Castle," Sofia informed Boris.

"Wait!" Boris said, remembering something. "Not only do I get two princesses in my class, but I also get two ladies from the House of Cosmarune. I am truly impressed."

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at Boris' complement.

"Please … just treat us as you would any other students," Sofia suggested. "The four of us really don't stand on ceremony."

"I understand," Boris acknowledged.

"May I ask a question?" Lucinda requested.

"Of course," Boris agreed.

"Is it true that you are a … vampire?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes," Boris answered. "Me, my wife, and our young daughter are all vampires. But I can assure you that we are good vampires."

"Then that's good enough for me," Lucinda smiled. "I was just curious."

"I understand," Boris acknowledged.

At that point, Candice took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, then put her glasses back on.

"Anything wrong, my dear?" Boris asked in concern.

"It's nothing," Candice assured Boris. "It's just that this is my first full day wearing glasses, and I'm still getting use to them."

"Of course," Boris said as he took out a pair of glasses from his pocket, and put them on. "I remember when I first got glasses. It took me a day or two to get use to them. They will become old friends before you know it."

"I'll remember that," Candice smiled. "Thank you, Mister Hauntley."

"You're most welcome, my dear," Boris happily responded.

At that point, Timothy walked into the classroom.

"Mister O'Toole," Boris said, delighted. "Are you in this class?"

"Yes, sir," Timothy answered. "Are you our new _Divination_ teacher?"

"Why, yes, I am," Boris smiled. "And it's nice to have a familiar face here."

Other students started walking into the classroom. After the students had sat down at their desks, Boris introduced himself, and then started teaching the class.

"I understand you were about to learn about small crystal pendulums," Boris started. "Please bring out your crystal pendulums, and we'll get started."

Each student brought out a small crystal attached to a string.

"The idea is to get your crystal pendulum to give you a yes or no answer," Boris explained. "It will move one way for yes, and one way for no, as you can see by the chapter in your textbooks. Now I want everybody to concentrate on their crystal pendulums, ask a question, and see what kind of answer you get."

As Timothy concentrated on his crystal pendulum, it had a strange, unexpected effect on him. The more he concentrated, the more sleepy he felt. In a few moments, Timothy was asleep. As he slept, he started mumbling a spell: " _Twist of hand and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!"_

Before anybody knew it, Boris started floating slowly upward.

"Oh my God!" Candice exclaimed to herself, before turning her attention back to Boris. Candice then quickly recited a counter spell: " _Deleviosa!_ "

Boris gently floated to the ground.

"I'm so sorry about this," Candice apologized. "Timothy must have been hypnotized by the motion of the crystal, and recited a spell in his hypnotized state."

"No harm done," Boris happily remarked. "But it is interesting that a young man of Timothy's age has such powers."

"It happens from time to time," Dorrie explained to Boris, "on those occasions when Timothy gets a new power."

"Perhaps Dorrie and I should take Timothy to the Pepperton House common room for a little while, and let him recover?" Candice suggested.

"Of course," Boris agreed. "Take all the time you need. I'll make sure the three of you are given notes for what we cover in class today."

"Thank you for your kindness," Candice said to Boris in appreciation.

"It is my pleasure," Boris smiled. "Make sure young Timothy is okay. I rather like him. He has potential … and that should be nourished."

Dorrie and Candice helped Timothy from the classroom, and gently led him to the Pepperton House common room. As Timothy rested on a couch, Dorrie and Candice quietly talked to each other.

"You don't think Timothy got a peek at my copy of Maleficent's spell book, do you?" Candice asked Dorrie, concerned. "That's the only place I know of where that spell exists."

"I don't think so," Dorrie reassured Candice. "Remember, you used that spell on Timothy's first day at Hexley Hall."

"Oh my God! You're right!" Candice remembered. "But Timothy only heard me use that spell just that once."

"Maybe his new power is that he remembers any spell by only hearing it once?" Dorrie suggested.

"Interesting," Candice remarked, intrigued. "Something like a photographic memory … with magical overtones."

At that moment, Timothy got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry," Timothy apologized to Dorrie and Candice. "I don't know what came over me. And I floated poor Mister Hauntley."

"It wasn't your fault," Dorrie pointed out. "You were accidentally hypnotized. Your mind must have focused on something from the past."

"But still, I made Mister Hauntley float," Timothy said in concern.

"Don't worry about it," Candice reassured Timothy as she gently held his hand. "Mister Hauntley isn't mad. He understands it was an accident. The truth be told, he likes you. He's nothing like that stuffed shirt Snively Sage."

Candice, Dorrie, and Timothy chuckled at the reference to Snively.

 **Lunch**

At Hexley Hall, in the lunch room, everybody was sitting down enjoying lunch. At one table, Sofia, Lucinda, and Calista were talking.

"So, where's Dorrie and Candice?" Lucinda inquired.

"Their out in the park that connects Hexley Hall to Royal Prep," Sofia answered. "They are having a picnic lunch with Frederick and Everett."

"That's nice," Lucinda smiled in approval.

"Dorrie and Frederick, and Candice and Everett, make ever so nice couples," Calista happily said. "I'm glad for them."

Sofia and Lucinda nodded their heads in agreement.

"I got a letter from Uncle Corbett yesterday," Calista announced. "He says he's doing well in Cariza."

"That's good to hear," Sofia happily acknowledged. "King Joaquin got himself a fine royal sorcerer in Corbett."

Calista smiled at Sofia's complement.

Meanwhile, on the Mystic Isles, specifically on the Isle of Protectors, Scarlett stood looking at the Protector's Castle. Scarlett then walked inside and made her way to Vega's chambers.

"Vega, old friend," Scarlett said with a bow. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Vega acknowledged, while taking a bow. "You've been working with us a long time now. I truly believe that the time has come for you to learn the truth."

"I'm listening," Scarlett responded, sitting down as Vega sighed.

"I am not the leader of the Protectors," Vega admitted. "We are actually a force that inhabits multiple dimensions. Some of them are stationed in other dimensions, doing undercover work for us."

"And the true leader of the Protectors is one of them?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow as Vega nodded.

"As far as we know, she is the last one of the original Protectors remaining. She was my teacher since I was a little girl," Vega announced. "Her name is Celestia."

Back at Hexley Hall, ten-year-old Lisa Elodie (Miss Elodie's adopted daughter) was spending the lunch hour in the great library. Lisa loved books, and loved looking through Hexley Hall's great library. As Lisa climbed up a ladder to reach a seldom used row of books, a black leather book with silver lettering caught Lisa's attention. She clutched the book, climbed down the ladder, and returned to the table where her lunch was.

As Lisa sat down, she looked at the cover of the book.

" _The Diary of Vanessa Ophelia Roskella,"_ Lisa thought to herself as she read the cover.

Lisa opened the cover of the diary, and started reading.

" _This diary is the property of Vanessa Ophelia Roskella,"_ the diary began. _"I am a sixteen-year-old student at Hexley Hall."_

As Lisa read the diary, a strange sensation came over her. Lisa was now under a spell that controlled her mind. Lisa slowly closed the diary, and carefully placed it in her book bag. As soon as Lisa put the diary in her book bag, the spell released its grip on Lisa, and she returned to normal. Lisa, however, lost all memory of ever having seen the diary.

" _What was I doing again?"_ Lisa thought to herself. _"Oh, yes! Having lunch."_

As Lisa ate lunch, a teenage girl smiled deep within the diary.

" _My diary now has a reader,"_ the teenage girl thought to herself in evil glee. _"Before long, I'll be free!"_

 _ **Magician Arts**_ **class**

It was now after lunch at Hexley Hall. For Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Calista, and Timothy, it was time for _Magician Arts_ class. Sofia and Lucinda had chosen the class because they were now the royal sorceresses of Enchancia, and wanted to increase their magical knowledge. Dorrie, Candice, and Calista, as the royal magicians of Enchancia, chose the class to keep their magician skills fresh. Meanwhile, Timothy had chosen the class because he wanted to find out more about the entertainment side of magic.

As the six stepped into the classroom, they were greeted by a woman with pointed ears and blue skin.

"Welcome," the woman smiled. "My name is Oxana Hauntley, and I'm your new _Magician Arts_ teacher."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sofia smiled. "I'm Princess Sofia, and this is my sister, Princess Lucinda."

"As in the two royal sorceresses of Enchancia?" Oxana asked, impressed.

"Guilty as charged," Lucinda chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to have royalty, and high ranking sorceresses, in my class," Oxana happily said. "And who are your friends?"

"This is Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice, and Calista," Sofia started. "They are the royal magicians of Enchancia."

"Oh, my!" Oxana exclaimed, impressed. "Not only do I get the royal sorceresses of Enchancia, but I get the royal magicians of Enchancia as well. This is a banner day. And who is your young friend here?"

"I'm Timothy O'Toole, ma'am," Timothy introduced himself.

"Ah, yes!" Oxana smiled. "My husband has told me about you. A young man of great magical ability. I look forward to helping you learn more about magic."

"Thank you, ma'am," Timothy smiled back.

"Who is this sweet thing?" Calista happily asked as she noticed a one-year-old girl with blue skin sitting in a stroller.

"That is my daughter, Vampirina," Oxana proudly answered.

"Oh!" Sofia smiled as she walked up to Vampirina. "She's adorable!"

"So sweet," Lucinda said as she smiled at Vampirina.

"Hello, little one," Timothy smiled at Vampirina.

"Such a cutie," Dorrie happily said as she gently tickled Vampirina under the chin, as Vampirina let out a giggle.

Candice then walked up, and gently put her palm on Vampirina's cheek. "May you be blessed, always."

"A blessing," Oxana smiled in joy. "From Lady Candice of the House of Cosmarune. I'm very touched."

"You know about me? And the House of Cosmarune?" Candice asked.

"I should say I do," Oxana happily acknowledged. "You're known for your goodness. And the House of Cosmarune is well known in Transylvania. When an evil warlock tried to take over Transylvania, the House of Cosmarune came to Transylvania's aid. The House of Cosmarune, and its descendants, are hailed as heroes in Transylvania."

Dorrie and Candice smiled in gratitude at Oxana's complement.

The rest of the students for the class soon arrived, and Oxana started the class.

"Today, students, we will learn about levitation," Oxana started. "There are many spells that allow one to levitate. However, since this is a magician's class, we need a spell with some showmanship. Allow me to demonstrate."

Oxana concentrated, then said " _spirits of air, I wish to bare: the power of levitation, so that I may float in air._ " Oxana then gently rose in the air in front of the students who gasped in awe.

"Is there anybody in class who knows how to bring me down?" Oxana asked as Timothy raised his hand. "Yes, Master Timothy?"

Timothy raised his wand, pointed it at Oxana, and said " _Deleviosa!_ " as Oxana gently floated to the floor.

"Very well done, Master Timothy," Oxana praised, pleased.

"How did I remember that spell?" Timothy asked himself, puzzled. "I only heard it this morning and one other time before that, and I certainly didn't have time to memorize it."

"Candice and I were discussing that when you were resting in the Pepperton common room," Dorrie informed Timothy. "We figure it is a new power you have – the ability to instantly remember any spell you've just heard or have heard in the past. Sort of like having a photographic memory, with magical overtones."

"Wow!" Timothy exclaimed in awe.

"An impressive gift," Oxana said to Timothy. "It will serve you well."

Timothy smiled at Oxana's praise.

The class continued. Soon, it was time for the class to end. As the students left the classroom, Oxana motioned Dorrie and Candice over to her desk.

"What may we do for you, Mrs. Hauntley?" Dorrie asked.

"I understand the two of you serve as maids at Enchancia Castle," Oxana said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Yes," Candice acknowledged. "It's a great honor serving a royal household."

"And you get to see many visiting guests," Dorrie added.

"Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to the two of you about," Oxana started. "King Roland and Queen Miranda have invited Boris, Vampirina, and me to Enchancia Castle for dinner tonight. The thing is … we're not acquainted with dining with royalty. What are the, how do you say it? Protocols?"

"King Roland and Queen Miranda are very easy going people," Dorrie assured Oxana. "You'll find them very easy to get along with. Just be yourselves, and everything will go well."

"That's good to hear," Oxana signed in relief. "However, the three of us aren't accustomed to being served by servants. How does one act in such a situation?"

"Think of the castle servants as if they were servers in a restaurant," Dorrie politely informed Oxana. "You may thank us when we hand you something. A nod in acknowledgment is also acceptable."

"What about conversation between guests and servants at the royal dinner table?" Oxana wanted to know.

"There is a protocol to that," Candice started. "We'll answer your questions when you ask us something. However, full blown casual conversation between guests and servants at the royal dinner table is something that doesn't take place – it's simply royal protocol that has worked for ages. We're here to serve you, and we stay in the background when not needed." 

"I see," Oxana acknowledged. "Thank you for answering my questions. You've helped put my mind at ease."

"Anytime, Mrs. Hauntley," Dorrie smiled.

 **After school**

At Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice had just changed into their maid uniforms, and had just entered the servants area of the castle. As Dorrie walked over to the assignments board to see what she and Candice had drawn for the afternoon, Dorrie suddenly got a smile on her face.

"Candice!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee. "Come over here, quick!"

"What is it, Dorrie?" Candice asked.

"Our request for enhanced duties has been approved!" Dorrie happily announced. "We'll be serving the royal dining table this evening."

"Yes!" Candice yelled happily as she and Dorrie high fived each other.

At that moment, Violet walked into the servants area.

"I'm so proud of the two of you," Violet smiled as she happily hugged her daughters. "You've earned this ten times over."

"Thank you, Mom," Dorrie beamed.

"We won't let you down," Candice promised.

"I know you won't," Baileywick said, pleased, as he entered the servants area. "Your mother and I both agreed the two of you were ready for this step up."

"We thank you so much, Mister Baileywick," Dorrie said gratefully.

"From the bottom of our hearts," Candice happily added.

At that same moment, in Cinnibar at Scarlett's palace, Faith was at her desk as she put her hands under her chin as Adira walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Princess Faith?" Adira asked.

"I did," Faith responded. "Since you told me of the portal in the Forest of No Return, I did some research on you. The numbers just don't add up. You said that you were there when the black rocks started popping up in Corona all those years ago, and were there when Rapunzel and her friends found their destiny at their source. Stories say that you were still looking very youthful back then. And then Mom tells me that you served about twenty years in service to Cinnibar, adding even more time taking your two children into account. And you don't look like you've aged a day, Adira. I want to know what's going on. Even taking into account the years you skipped by passing through the portal, you'd have to be a century old at least by this point. There's no way that you could've lived all those years and not shown any kind of age."

"Who ever said I did?" Adira said as she paced around Faith's office. "You thought you were the only one?"

"The Resurrection Gauntlet," Faith whispered to herself as Adira smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, _one_ such Resurrection Gauntlet," Adira confirmed. "There's more than one out there. And one was used on me once … after a battle I was in where I was heavily wounded."

"Then … you're immortal," Faith concluded.

"Yes," Adira acknowledged.

"But if your immortal, then what about Simon and Caitlyn?" Faith asked, curious.

"Funny thing about Resurrection Gauntlets," Adira smirked. "While they have an effect on those healed by them, that effect doesn't seem apply to offspring. Simon and Caitlyn are aging normally."

"Interesting," Faith said in awe as she stroked her chin.

 **That evening**

At Enchancia Castle, in the royal dining room, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda, Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina were seated. In attendance as servers were Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and a few male servants. Baileywick was standing near the table in a supervisory capacity.

In a few moments, the food and drink had arrived, and Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and the few male servants present started serving the royal family and their guests. After the food and drink were served, King Roland started a conversation with Boris and Oxana.

"I want to thank you for accepting Miranda's and my invitation to have dinner with us," Roland smiled at Boris and Oxana.

"We thank you for inviting us, King Roland," Boris said in a formal way. "We're pleased to be here."

"And we're pleased to have you here," Roland happily said.

"And what a lovely young daughter you have," Miranda smiled as she looked at Vampirina.

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Oxana said with pride. "Boris and I think the world of her."

"How old is she?" Miranda asked of Vampirina.

"A few years old," Oxana answered. "You see, Queen Miranda, we vampires age differently than humans. We live a longer lifespan, and age more slowly. That's why our Vampirina only looks about a year old."

"I see," Miranda acknowledged, interested.

"I have a question, Mister Hauntley," James said to Boris. "If it is too personal, I'll drop the matter."

"I'm always happy to answer questions, Prince James," Boris agreed. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if it's true that vampires drink blood?" James asked.

"James!" Amber admonished.

"That's quite all right, Princess Amber," Boris said in a reassuring tone. "It is through asking questions that a stranger becomes a friend. I'll be more than happy to answer Prince James' question."

Everybody sat back as Boris started answering James' question.

"In the old days, it is true that we vampires drank blood," Boris started. "Over the years, we came up with a substitute for blood that is made from proteins found in nature. It serves our bodily requirements nicely, and it's far more civilized than biting people. Vampires have become a cultured people over the years I'm proud to say."

"Just out of curiosity, do vampires just drink blood, or do you eat meals as well?" Roland asked in a diplomatic way.

"We enjoy a good meal like everybody else, King Roland," Boris happily answered. "Food is, after all, the spice of life. A blood substitute for us is like humans taking vitamins – nothing more."

"I understand," Roland smiled.

"Is it true that vampires can't be out in the sun?" Amber spoke up.

"There are some vampires who have problems with sunlight, Princess Amber," Oxana answered. "But, a lot of us can be out in the sunlight without any problem. I think you'll find that we have more in common with humans than you would think."

"I agree completely," Roland happily acknowledged.

"This is an excellent wine, King Roland," Boris commented as he took a sip. "A pleasing vintage."

"Thank you, Mister Hauntley," Roland acknowledged, pleased. "I can put you in touch with our wine merchant if you like. He carries a fine assortment of such wines."

"I'd like that, King Roland," Boris smiled. "Thank you."

"Dorrie, Candice," Roland directed, "would you please refill our glasses?"

"Yes, King Roland," Dorrie acknowledged as she and Candice refilled everyone's drinking glasses.

As Dorrie and Candice refilled the drinking glasses, Baileywick observed them from where he was standing. Dorrie and Candice were doing a very professional job, and Baileywick was very impressed.

As Candice refilled Oxana's drinking glass, Oxana said "thank you" as Candice nodded in acknowledgement. Dorrie and Candice then stood off to the side awaiting further instructions.

The dinner went well, with everybody enjoying a fine meal, and having a pleasant conversation. As the dinner wrapped up, Roland raised his glass in honor of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina.

"To new friends," Roland smiled at Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina.

"To new friends," the royal family said as they raised their glasses in honor of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina.

As King Roland, the royal family, Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina left the royal dining room, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and the few male servants present started cleaning up the royal dinner table. As this was being done, Baileywick walked over to Dorrie and Candice.

"The two of you performed well here this evening," Baileywick praised. "You've made me quite proud. You may expect more enhanced duties in the future."

As Baileywick walked off to take care of some castle business, Dorrie and Candice smiled at each other in pride.

 **After dinner**

After Dorrie and Candice finished helping clear the royal dining table, they walked to the servants area. As they walked into the servants area, they found the area to be pitch black.

"I guess the staff figured nobody would be here after royal dinner," Candice theorized.

"Let's get the lights on in here," Dorrie suggested. "I'll light the gas lights."

"I'm still getting use to the castle having gas lighting," Candice remarked.

"The village had gas lighting put in last year, and King Roland thought it was time for the castle to follow suit," Dorrie pointed out as she started lighting the gas lights.

As the gas lighting lit up the servants area, Dorrie and Candice heard "congratulations!" come from behind them. Dorrie and Candice turned around to see Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James standing there with smiles on their faces.

"We wanted to surprise you," James smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

"And congratulate the two of you on your promotion to enhanced duties," Amber happily added.

"The two of you never cease to amaze me," Lucinda said to Dorrie and Candice in awe. "I bet your mother is very proud."

"I _am_ very proud," Violet beamed as she walked into the servants area. "My daughters have graduated to castle duties usually reserved for adults."

"We're all very happy for the two of you," Sofia smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. "This is a big step up for you."

Violet smiled at the happy scene.

Meanwhile, in the village, Lisa Elodie was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when the spell of the diary once again came over her. Walking in a trance, Lisa went over to her book bag, took out the diary, and started reading it.

" _Keep reading, young Lisa,"_ a sixteen-year-old girl within the diary thought to herself with evil glee. _"The more you read, the more I'll come to life."_

(To be continued in Chapter 19).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", some observations I made while watching "Forever Royal" (the series finale of "Sofia the First").

When Sofia and Miranda go to the village at the beginning of "Forever Royal", they are in the same royal carriage they used to go to the castle in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess".

In the song "A Big Day", at one point, Sofia sings " _I want to rise and shine but still there is a little doubt"_ while riding with Miranda in the carriage. When you think about it, the term _rise and shine_ is a nod to "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess" and Ariel Winter's song at the end.

After capturing Prisma, Sofia hands Chrysta her Enchantlet and says "here, this is yours". Chrysta then hands Sofia the Necessi-Key and says "and this is yours". This exchange could be considered a nod to "Disney Descendants" where Mal hands Fairy Godmother back her wand and says "I believe this belongs to you", while Fairy Godmother hands Ben's ring to Mal and says "and I believe this belongs to you".

Lucinda, in "Forever Royal", has gone back to wearing her original witch outfit she wore in "The Little Witch" and "Mom's the Word". Also in "Forever Royal", while Lucinda uses her broom from "Cauldronation Day", that broom is now missing its wooden owl piece.

When Sofia and company are hightailing it out of the village with Vor and her forces in hot pursuit, Lucinda's witch hat for a few moments is white.

Before Vor and her forces burst into the castle ballroom, the castle ballroom is decked out the same way it was in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess".

In the Secret Library sequence of "Forever Royal", we discover the fate of Sofia's birth father (he was lost at sea). We also discover what wish King Roland made at the wishing well (he wished for children, which came true, but his first wife died of an illness).

When Sofia and Amber arrive at the castle to fight Vor, they land on James' boat tree house which was seen in "Baileywick's Day Off".

The end scene of "Forever Royal" is identical to the end scene of "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess", only without Cinderella's carriage.

 **Author's notes**

Adira is originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Boris Hauntley, Oxana Hauntley, and Vampirina Hauntley are younger versions of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina from "Vampirina".

Catilyn is a character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story, inspired by a character seen in the "League of Legends" video game.

" _Candice and I are sorry we weren't here to help defend the castle," Dorrie apologized. "We were out of the kingdom at the annual gathering of young royal maids"_ \- the annual gathering of young royal maids (those under 18-years-old) would be an event for young royal maids in which such maids could attend workshops, receive the latest rules and regulations regarding their service, and get together and share cleaning tips. Dorrie and Candice would have attended the annual gathering along with Abby Murphy.

Cariza, and King Joaquin, are from "Elena of Avalor".

 _Deleviosa_ : a counter spell I created based on _Wingardium Leviosa_ from "Harry Potter". _Deleviosa_ reverses levitation spells. To those who have read my story "Dorrie: Book Two", you'll remember that _Deleviosa_ was first introduced to readers in Chapter 20 of that story.

Derek Von Schroedor, Marie Perkins, Snively Sage, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having Adira be immortal was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also wrote the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

Having Oxana teach levitation in _Magician Arts_ class, Timothy remembering the spell _Deleviosa_ , and Dorrie explaining to Timothy about his new gift during _Magician Arts_ class was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Scarlett and Vega having a meeting was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene). This is an idea _Ben10Man_ had when working with _Smoking Wrecker_ on his Wicked Nine story.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

" _Spirits of air, I wish to bare: the power of levitation, so that I may float in air"_ \- a spell based on something I read on the Internet.

The Diary of Vanessa Ophelia Roskella: yes, I'm going all "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" here. I wanted to bring a younger Vor into play via a Horcrux (Vanessa Ophelia Roskella, using the first letter of each name, spells out Vor).

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Resurrection Gauntlet is originally from "Torchwood".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The term _Baileywick alarm_ is from the "Sofia the First" series finale, "Forever Royal".

Timothy falling asleep and using a spell to make Boris levitate was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Vor is from "Sofia the First".

" _Twist of hand and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!"_ is from "Descendants: Wicked World"

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Derek Von Schroedor, Marie Perkins, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"League of Legends" and everything associated with it © Riot Games.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Corbett, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Lisa Elodie, Pepperton House, Prince Everett, Valentina Androcasia, and the Enchancia Castle servants area.


	19. The Diary

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 19 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 19: The Diary**

 **From the archives of Hexley Hall**

It was the year 1836. A sixteen-year-old student by the name of Vanessa Ophelia Roskella had a desire to embrace the dark powers. Such a desire was outlawed by Hexley Hall, so Vanessa went ahead with her desire in secret. Whenever she had time off from school, she flew on her broom to dark places she had heard rumors of. These dark places contained shops which sold illegal items connected to dark magic.

On one of her trips, Vanessa came across a ring which she admired. The price for the ring was high, but since Vanessa came from a wealthy family, and she had wealth herself, she was easily able to buy the ring. Once back at Hexley Hall, Vanessa discovered the ring had the ability to give her powerful dark abilities. Vanessa changed her name to Vor, and started a reign of terror that spread across the globe.

A few months later, Vor found out about the Kingdom of Angelor, inhabited by a race of people known as Huangels (half human and half angel). A male Huangel named Hideaki Reed stood up to Vor. Unfortunately, Vor violently killed Hideaki in front of his parents. The people of Angelor were so outraged by Vor's act that they hunted Vor down, and attacked her. As Vor lay dying, she vowed she would return someday.

 **May 11, 1868**

It was a Monday morning at Hexley Hall. As the students stood out front of the school, Headmistress Lovegood addressed them.

"We have an incident inside school this morning," Lovegood announced. "I ask all of you to wait out here until it is cleared up. Meanwhile, there are Protectors among you. I ask those Protectors to follow me."

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Timothy, and Sam followed Lovegood as Faith stepped forward.

"I'm a Protector as well," Faith announced as she produced her Enchantlet. "My mother, Queen Scarlett, trained me. She has also trained two others, and they are now full Protectors."

Faith motioned eleven-year-old Calista, and nine-year-old Marie over. Calista and Marie proudly produced their Enchantlets.

"Very well," Lovegood acknowledged as the group walked into Hexley Hall.

"It's nice to have the three of you among us," Sofia said to Faith, Calista, and Marie. "I might have known that Scarlett would have trained you, Faith. But Calista and Marie as well?"

"Mom saw great potential in both Calista and Marie," Faith explained. "Calista is very gifted, magically, as is Marie."

The group approached a hallway inside Hexley Hall where eighteen-year-old Amy was waiting.

"Ah! Good!" Amy said in relief. "All the local Protectors are here!"

"We come to serve," Sofia said as she nodded to Amy. "And it's good to have you here as a Protector as well."

Amy then looked at Faith, Calista, and Marie.

"Scarlett trained Faith, Calista, and Marie to be Protectors, too," Sofia told Amy.

"Well then, welcome aboard," Amy smiled at Faith, Calista, and Marie.

"If I may have your attention, please," Lovegood said to the group as she walked up. "The staff discovered this written on the wall this morning."

Everybody looked at the wall to see written upon it _"I have returned from 1836."_

"Who has returned?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"An evil student from 1836 - Vanessa Ophelia Roskella," Lovegood answered.

"Vanessa Ophelia Roskella," Lucinda said out loud to herself. "Oh my God! That spells … Vor!"

"Exactly," Lovegood acknowledged.

"But I defeated Vor a few years ago," Sofia pointed out. "She's gone for good."

"This would be an earlier version of Vor, from where she first got her start," Lovegood announced as she told the group the back story.

"But if this Vanessa person is dead, then how can she be back now?" Dorrie asked.

"I'm afraid I have a theory on that," Lovegood shuddered. "When Vanessa killed Hideaki Reed, it would have been a violent murder, enough to split off a piece of Vanessa's soul, and allow her ..."

"... to create a Horcrux," Candice finished.

"You know about Horcruxes?" Lovegood asked Candice, taken off guard.

"Maleficent had a reference to Horcruxes in her spell book," Candice explained. "The ability, through a violent murder, to put a piece of your soul into an object, therefore giving you a second chance at life should you die. It is the most evil of dark magic."

"Then you see why I'm worried?" Lovegood asked Candice.

"Yes," Candice acknowledged. "A great evil from the past has come home to roost."

"If I'm not mistaken, this message on the wall is written in blood," Amy pointed out.

"Not exactly," Boris said as he and Oxana stepped forward.

"Boris and I did a quick check of the writing," Oxana started. "It is some kind of magical ink, made to resemble blood."

"Obviously meant to invoke fear in those reading it," Boris pointed out. "Most disgusting. The work of an uncivilized person."

"Headmistress?" Candice asked Lovegood. "As I understand it, a Horcrux needs a living person in the here and now for the piece of the soul to control."

"Yes," Lovegood acknowledged. "We'll need to keep an eye on those here at Hexley Hall, and watch for any suspicious activity."

Everybody in the group nodded their heads in agreement.

 **Lunch hour**

The writing on the wall had been cleaned up, and students had been allowed to go to classes as planned. It was now lunch hour at Hexley Hall. In Amy's apartment in the teachers wing of the school, Amy, Timothy, and Sam were sitting down eating lunch.

"I wanted us to be alone," Amy said to Timothy and Sam. "Since the three of us are Protectors of the Isle of Dreams, the three of us have the unique gift of being able to sense other people's dreams. I thought if we concentrated hard enough, we might be able to figure out who is being controlled by Vor's Horcrux."

"Good idea," Sam remarked. "Timothy is very powerful, dream wise. Perhaps if he concentrated, he could give us a clue."

"What do you say, little bro?" Amy asked Timothy. "You up to giving this a try?"

"I'll do anything to help protect the school," Timothy agreed.

"Good," Amy smiled. "You lay down on the couch, and concentrate. Sam and I will be standing next to you. If you pick up anything, let us know."

"I will," Timothy promised as he laid down on the couch, and concentrated.

As Timothy concentrated, a real time dream image formed in his mind. Timothy, in his mind, found himself in the Hexley Hall library. As he looked around the library, he saw Lisa sitting at a table reading a book. As he further concentrated, he noticed that Lisa seemed to be talking to the book … and the book was talking back to her.

"What is your bidding, my mistress Vor?" Lisa asked the book while in a trance-like state.

"Continue reading my diary," the teenage Vor directed. "The more you read, the more alive I'll become."

"Yes, my mistress Vor," Lisa complied, still in a trance.

As Lisa continued to read Vor's diary, Vor sensed that somebody was observing them. As Timothy watched in his mind, Vor raced into Timothy's mind.

"SHE IS MINE!" Vor barked at Timothy. "SHE IS MINE AND SHE WILL GIVE ME LIFE! NOW … BACK OFF!"

Timothy jumped off of Amy's couch as Vor severed Timothy's dream connection.

"What happened, little bro?" Amy asked Timothy in concern.

"It's Lisa," Timothy reported. "She's being controlled by Vor … through some kind of diary. She's in the Hexley Hall library."

"We have to get there immediately!" Amy yelled as she raced out of the apartment with Timothy and Sam following behind her.

The three reached the library with their wands drawn as they looked around.

"Timothy," Amy started, "do you know where in the library they were?"

"Yes," Timothy answered. "Follow me."

Amy and Sam followed Timothy up to the second level of the library. Timothy then walked up to a table.

"They were here," Timothy reported. "But, they're gone now."

"But they left something behind," Amy observed as she picked up a handwritten note.

"What does it say?" Sam wanted to know.

Amy read the note out loud to Sam and Timothy: _"Lisa Elodie belongs to me. I'm taking her to a place where nobody will find her. Good luck finding us. Signed: Vor."_

"We have to report this to Headmistress Lovegood," Amy said as she motioned Sam and Timothy to follow her.

 **Hexley Hall on alert**

The students of Hexley Hall were either sent to their houses, or in the case of those living nearby, sent home. In the great hall, Headmistress Lovegood and the teachers of Hexley Hall gathered. With them were Amy, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Timothy, Sam, Faith, Calista, and Marie.

"We must search every inch of the school," Lovegood directed. "Lisa Elodie is in great danger. She's being controlled by Vor's Horcrux. That Horcrux will also, given time, drain the life out of Lisa, and allow Vor to be reborn."

As the teachers left, Lovegood turned to Amy, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Timothy, Sam, Faith, Calista, and Marie. "I'm glad to have eleven Protectors here."

"You mean twelve Protectors," a girl's voice called out.

Everybody looked to see fifteen-year-old Amber standing there.

"I received a message from Orion and Vega," Amber reported. "They told me what was going on. I arranged for a flying carriage, left Ever Realm Academy, and got here as quick as I could. I thought you could use another Protector."

"It will be good having you here," Sofia smiled.

"The twelve of us will join the search," Amy informed Lovegood. "We'll leave no stone unturned."

"Make that fourteen," a woman's voice came from behind them.

Everybody turned around to see two women, Elizabeth Pearson and Htebazile Pearson, standing there.

"Lady Elizabeth, Lady Htebazile," Dorrie smiled. "It's good to see you."

"I didn't know the two of you were Protectors," Candice said to Elizabeth and Htebazile.

"Queen Scarlett recruited us a long time ago," Elizabeth explained. "We've best start looking for Vor and Lisa."

"Good hunting," Lovegood wished the group. "I'll be in my office."

As everybody searched the school, Vor and Lisa were nearby.

"Use your wand to conjure up some creatures for the searchers to fight," Vor commanded Lisa.

"Yes, my mistress Vor," Lisa obeyed in a trance. Lisa then raised her wand, and said "motroll multipliem."

Inside Hexley Hall, a large group of mountain trolls appeared out of thin air in front of the searchers.

"Mountain trolls!" a male teacher shouted. "Defensive positions!"

The mountain trolls started swinging their clubs, and the searchers started firing their wands at the mountain trolls. It was soon a full fledged battle with both sides fully engaged. Sofia stepped back to observe the situation.

" _This has to be Vor's work,"_ Sofia thought to herself. _"We're making her nervous"._

Sofia suddenly left the battle, followed by Faith.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked Sofia.

"This is a diversion," Sofia explained. "Vor wants us busy. I can use this as an opportunity to locate Vor while she thinks we're all busy."

"Sounds like a plan," Faith smiled. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Sofia agreed as she and Faith ran down the hall.

"Where are Princess Sofia and Princess Faith going?" Oxana asked Boris, puzzled.

"They must be on to something," Boris theorized. "Follow them."

 **A cave … and a surprise**

Once outside of Hexley Hall, Sofia brought out her Which Way Bow.

"Which Way Bow," Sofia started, "show me where Vor and Lisa are."

Sofia shot off an arrow from her Which Way Bow. The arrow led away from Hexley Hall. As Sofia and Faith followed the arrow, it led them down a hill, and to the entrance of a huge cave.

"It looks like they're in here," Sofia said as she and Faith brought out their wands, and proceeded into the cave. In a short while, Sofia and Faith found themselves in a huge cavern. Laying on the floor of the cavern was Lisa who was unconscious.

"Lisa!" Sofia and Faith exclaimed in shock.

At that moment, sixteen-year-old Vanessa walked up.

"She's almost gone," Vanessa stated. "In a short while, she'll be dead, and I will live again."

"Not on my watch!" Sofia spat.

"Ah, yes," Vanessa said with a wicked smile. "You would be the bothersome Princess Sofia. I found out about you from Lisa's mind."

Vanessa then turned toward Faith. "I don't know you."

"I'm Princess Faith of Cinnibar," Faith introduced herself.

"So, Queen Scarlett got herself a brat!" Vanessa said in a mocking tone. "I never cared for Queen Scarlett."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was 1836. As Vanessa rampaged across the globe, she found herself in Cinnibar at one point facing Scarlett._

 _Scarlett glared as she stood at the doorway to her palace with folded arms as she looked at the sky darken as storm clouds gathered. Scarlett sighed heavily as the sky lit up with lightning as Vor appeared in front of her in a flash._

 _"Hello, Vanessa," Scarlett said, not even flinching._

 _"You will refer to me as Vor," Vanessa said with a glare._

 _"I'm the Queen. This is my kingdom. I'll refer to you however I want," Scarlett spat._

 _"Your arrogance will cost you dearly," Vanessa said as she pointed her ring at Scarlett, who just stood there, not even moving. "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The green beam of light hit Scarlett, who just stood there as the beam collided with her ... having absolutely no effect as Scarlett just shook her head in disappointment._

 _"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" Scarlett asked. "I'm immortal."_

 _Vanessa looked at Scarlett in fury._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Queen Scarlett," Vanessa sneered at Faith. "So sure of herself. So arrogant. Well, I can be sure of myself, too. Do you have any idea who I am? I am a descendant of Stryker House founder Ronald Stryker."

"How is that possible?" Sofia questioned. "Your last name is Roskella."

"My mother remarried when I was a child," Vanessa responded. "I was born a Stryker."

"And this has what to do with the present situation?" Faith asked.

"I'm glad you asked, brat of Scarlett," Vanessa mocked. "Ronald Stryker left behind something big. Something very big. And I think it's time the two of you met it."

From further back in the cave, a huge snake slithered toward Sofia and Faith. It was a Basilisk. Vanessa said something in Parseltongue, and the Basilisk started lunging at Sofia and Faith.

"Run, Sofia!" Faith yelled as she and Sofia started running away from the Basilisk.

As Sofia and Faith ran from the Basilisk, the two tripped as the Basilisk closed in. Before the Basilisk could strike them, Boris and Oxana, as bats, flew up and clawed at the eyes of the Basilisk, blinding the Basilisk in the process.

"No!" Vanessa exclaimed. "My Basilisk may be blinded, but it can still sense you."

"Look after Lisa," Faith said to Boris and Oxana. "I'll go after the Basilisk."

"Let me go after the Basilisk," Sofia requested.

"I'm immortal," Faith pointed out. "The Basilisk's poison can't kill me."

"Okay," Sofia agreed. "I'll go after Vanessa."

Sofia raised her wand, and started firing on Vanessa as Vanessa ran for cover. Meanwhile, Faith clutched her Amulet of Cardiff and concentrated. In a few moments, Faith transformed into her Crimson Warrior persona, complete with a sword.

"Enough of this!" Vanessa shouted at Sofia. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!"

Vanessa, holding Lisa's wand, started firing a beam of magical energy at Sofia. Meanwhile, Sofia fired a beam of magical energy at Vanessa. Both beams hit each other, repulsing each other. The Basilisk, hearing the magical battle, started slithering over to Sofia and Vanessa.

"Hey! You!" Faith shouted at the Basilisk.

The Basilisk started slithering toward Faith, as Faith brought out her sword. Faith then swung her sword at the Basilisk who ducked at the sound of Faith's advancing sword. The Basilisk then lunged toward Faith, but hit its head on the side of the cave.

In the background, the wand battle between Sofia and Vanessa raged on. As the Basilisk started slithering toward them, Faith tapped the Basilisk with her sword.

"I'm not finished with you yet, bub!" Faith yelled.

The Basilisk turned back toward Faith, and lunged at Faith with its mouth fully open. Faith raised her sword, and stabbed the Basilisk in the roof of its mouth, but not before the Basilisk managed to bite Faith in the arm with one of its fangs. As this was happening, Sofia and Vanessa stopped battling to witness what was going on.

Faith pulled out her sword from the Basilisk's mouth, and the Basilisk reared backward, mortally wounded. After flailing around for a few moments, the Basilisk fell over, dead. Faith then pulled out the Basilisk's fang from her arm, with the poison from the Basilisk traveling through Faith's body. As the poison was working on Faith, she slowly walked over to Sofia and Vanessa.

"Amazing how fast the Basilisk's poison works," Vanessa mocked at Faith.

"Yes … isn't … it," Faith responded, becoming sick by the poison, and staggering in the process.

"You don't have long now," Vanessa smiled with an evil grin.

"Just … one … thing," Faith started, still staggering.

"What?!" Vanessa asked, annoyed.

Faith then threw up … all over Vanessa.

"Why you stinking brat!" Vanessa spat in disgust.

"That's better," Faith said, regaining her composure. "I'm immortal, but that poison was making me feel out of sorts. I had to get it out of my system."

"What kind of trick is this?!" Vanessa demanded to know.

Faith quickly grabbed the diary out of Lisa's unconscious hands, and quickly handed it and the Basilisk fang to Sofia.

"Want to do the honors?" Faith asked Sofia.

"Gladly," Sofia responded as she opened the diary, and stabbed the Basilisk fang into the pages of the diary.

"No!" Vanessa exclaimed in shock.

Since Vanessa was connected to the diary, she was quickly affected by the poison of the Basilisk fang. Vanessa started staggering backward, and points of light started shooting from Vanessa's body. Sofia stabbed the pages of the diary again with the fang, causing Vanessa to stagger ever more.

"I'll … get … you … for … this!" Vanessa weakly said as she staggered toward Sofia.

Sofia closed the diary, and stabbed the Basilisk fang into the cover of the diary. Vanessa started falling forward, and soon disappeared in a flash of light. Vanessa was dead. Lisa then suddenly woke up from her trance.

"I'm sorry," Lisa apologized to Sofia, Faith, Boris, and Oxana. "The diary had me under its control. I was forced to obey Vanessa against my will."

"It's all right, young one," Oxana gently said as she hugged Lisa. "It's over."

"We'll need to get Lisa to Hexley Hall and have her checked out," Boris suggested.

"I'll need to interview her," Faith said about Lisa. "I'll need to get a full report on what happened."

"I know you have a duty to Crimson Force," Sofia said to Faith. "But perhaps it can wait until after Lisa is checked out?"

"Of course," Faith agreed.

 **Back at Hexley Hall**

Boris and Oxana arrived at Headmistress Lovegood's office, and entered.

"Lisa's been found, and she's safe," Boris reported. "She's being looked at now."

"Good," Lovegood said, relieved, as she wheeled out one-year-old Vampirina who was sitting in her stroller.

"How's my sweetkins?" Oxana smiled at Vampirina.

"She's a sweet child," Lovegood praised. "She was playing with my cat, Wilfred. The two of them got along like old friends."

"We'll have to get Vampirina a pet when she gets older," Oxana said to Boris.

"Sounds like a plan," Boris smiled.

At that moment, Elizabeth Pearson and Htebazile Pearson entered Lovegood's office, followed by Dorrie and Candice.

"The Mountain Trolls have been dealt with," Elizabeth reported. "They just suddenly … disappeared into thin air."

"Probably when Faith and I defeated Vanessa as Vor," Sofia theorized as she, too, walked into Lovegood's office. "This is what's left of her Horcrux."

"Thank God that's over," Lovegood sighed in relief as she took the Horcrux from Sofia.

"Faith is questioning Lisa about what happened, but it looks like Lisa was an innocent in all of this," Sofia said.

"Yes," Lovegood agreed. "It's a pity that such an evil thing had an effect on an innocent girl. I'll make sure Lisa gets all the help she needs to get over this."

As everybody left Lovegood's office, Dorrie and Candice stayed behind, and Dorrie shut the door.

"Ma'am," Dorrie started, "I was wondering if I might have that Horcrux? I know of a place where it can be safely stored, and will never pose a threat to the Ever Realm again."

"Then you have my blessing, Lady Dorrie," Lovegood smiled as she handed Dorrie the Horcrux.

"Thank you, ma'am," Dorrie gratefully said as she and Candice left Lovegood's office.

Once in the hallway, Candice turned to Dorrie.

"We're taking the Horcrux to Warehouse Ten?" Candice asked.

"No," Dorrie responded. "We're taking it to someplace higher."

"A place higher than Warehouse Ten?" Candice questioned. "Where?"

"You'll see," Dorrie smiled.

 **Candice's introduction to another warehouse**

Dorrie and Candice used their Omnis to travel to Voyager City. In a little while, Dorrie and Candice wound up at a huge building on the edge of Voyager City. There was a huge door which led into the building.

"What is this place?" Candice asked in amazement.

"The Voyager Storage Facility," Dorrie explained. "Sort of the Voyager version of our Warehouse Ten. A place where paranormal items, as well as items of historical significance, are stored in a safe environment."

"Wow!" Candice exclaimed in awe.

Next to the huge door was an intercom-type system. Dorrie walked over and activated the system.

"This is Dorrie Cooper," Dorrie announced. "I'm with my sister, Candice. We have an artifact you'll want to add to your collection."

"Come in, ladies," a man's voice came over the intercom as the door opened in an upward manner.

"Follow me," Dorrie smiled at Candice.

Dorrie and Candice walked into the building, and soon made their way to a large office where a man and a woman in their 50s were waiting.

"Dorrie," the man smiled. "Nice seeing you again."

"And this must be Lady Candice," the woman happily said as she shook Candice's hand.

"Oh my God!" Candice said in recognition. "The two of you are ..."

"Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering," Dorrie explained, "formally of Warehouse 13. They're Voyagers, now."

"Well, this is an honor," Candice smiled.

"The honor is ours, Lady Candice," Myka smiled back.

"Just call me Candice," Candice requested. "I don't stand on formality."

"Candice it is, then," Myka acknowledged, pleased.

"What do you have for us?" Pete asked Dorrie.

"What's left of a Horcrux," Dorrie answered. "The diary of Vanessa Ophelia Roskella."

"Ah!" Pete acknowledged. "The teenage version of Vor. We'll put this in our Dark Vault. You were wise to bring it here. This is something you don't want laying around out in public."

"My thoughts exactly," Dorrie agreed.

"Would the two of you like a tour of the facility?" Myka asked Dorrie and Candice. "It's the least Pete and I can do for fellow warehouse agents."

"We'd like that," Dorrie accepted. "Thank you."

"I'll put this Horcrux in the Dark Vault, then I'll join the three of you," Pete said to Myka, Dorrie, and Candice.

Myka started showing Dorrie and Candice around the facility. At one point, they entered a large room with some cars.

"These are cars that played important roles in history," Myka explained as she, Dorrie, and Candice walked toward a dark blue Range Rover. "For example, this is the Torchwood Range Rover that was used by Captain Jack Harkness and his crew."

"Nice!" Candice said as she looked at the Range Rover.

"What is this?" Dorrie asked, pointing to a mangled pile of car parts that appeared to once belong to a silver car.

"Oh!" Myka smiled. "That's what's left of Doc Brown's DeLorean. Even though Marty McFly smashed it up at the end, we couldn't just leave the bits and pieces laying around. God forbid somebody might actually reverse engineer the Flux Capacitor."

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads in agreement.

A while later, as Myka was wrapping up the tour of the facility, Pete joined Myka, Dorrie, and Candice.

"It took me longer than I figured to catalog the Horcrux," Pete explained to Dorrie and Candice. "I hope you had an enjoyable tour of our facility?"

"We did," Candice smiled on behalf of herself and Dorrie.

"Well, we've best be going," Dorrie said. "Candice and I have things to attend to in our time line."

"Of course," Myka acknowledged. "Please, both of you feel free to visit anytime you like."

"Thank you," Candice said gratefully. "We'd like that."

 **May 18, 1868**

It was a Monday morning, and a week had passed since the events connected with Vanessa's diary. In Dunwitty, at the home of Miss Elodie and Lisa, Lisa was getting ready to go to school at Hexley Hall.

"How are you doing, my precious one?" Miss Elodie asked Lisa.

"I'm okay, but I'm worried," Lisa revealed. "I don't know if I'm ready to go back to Hexley Hall … after what I did."

"You were under the control of a Horcrux," Miss Elodie gently said as she hugged Lisa. "You didn't have control of yourself. Everybody will understand."

"I hope so," Lisa said, unsure.

"Everything will be all right," Miss Elodie assured Lisa. "You'll see."

In a little while, Miss Elodie and Lisa, in a small horse drawn buggy, pulled up in front of Hexley Hall. There were students waiting out in front.

"I don't like the looks of this," Lisa said, worried, as fifteen-year-old Jade walked up.

"There you are," Jade happily said. "We've all been worried sick about you."

"You've been worried … about me?" Lisa asked, taken aback by Jade's cheerful attitude.

"You were affected by a Horcrux," Jade reassured Lisa. "It could have happened to anyone. We're sorry it happened to you. We're sick about it."

"Then … you want me back here?" Lisa asked.

"Of course we do," Jade happily responded, before turning to the students present. "We want Lisa back, don't we?"

"Of course we do," a girl student said in a reassuring voice.

"Hexley Hall wouldn't be the same without you," a boy student smiled.

"Go on," Miss Elodie whispered to Lisa. "Your friends are waiting for you."

Lisa climbed off of the small buggy, as those gathered clapped and cheered in Lisa's honor.

"Lisa's going to be okay," Jade assured Miss Elodie. "We're all family here."

As everybody happily gathered around Lisa, Miss Elodie smiled in joy at the warm reception that Lisa was getting. It was a wonderful way to start the day.

(End of Chapter 19).

 **Special note of interest**

In writing this chapter, me and _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ discovered something that could throw readers off. In past stories, I noted that the founders of Hexley Hall were Kate Kennicot, Alex Pepperton, Ronald Stryker, and Virginia Waldrave. Alex is a name that can be used by both a man and a woman. To clear things up, in this case, Alex Pepperton is a man, with Alex being short for Alexander.

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", I thought I'd share with you a favorite Hexley Hall recipe.

Pumpkin Fritters:

(makes 1 ½ dozen)

1 egg  
½ cup sugar  
½ teaspoon salt  
1 ½ cups canned pumpkin  
1 cup all-purpose flour  
1 teaspoon baking powder  
¼ teaspoon baking soda  
2 teaspoons pumpkin pie spice  
½ teaspoon ginger  
1 tablespoon margarine, melted  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
Confectioner's sugar

Beat egg, sugar, and salt until very light and fluffy.

Blend in pumpkin.

Sift flour, baking powder, and baking soda together. Beat into egg mixture.

Add spices, margarine, and vanilla. Mix well.

Drop by tablespoonful onto well-greased hot griddle or fry in hot cooking oil a teaspoonful at a time.

Watch carefully – these scorch easily.

Sprinkle with confectioner's sugar.

Hexley Hall students and staff report that pumpkin fritters taste best served with fish.

 **Author's notes**

 _Avada Kedavra!_ is from "Harry Potter".

Basilisk is from "Harry Potter".

Boris Hauntley, Oxana Hauntley, and Vampirina Hauntley are younger versions of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina from "Vampirina".

Captain Jack Harkness is from "Torchwood".

Doc Brown's DeLorean, and Marty McFly, are from "Back to the Future".

Elizabeth Pearson and Htebazile Pearson are characters created by _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_. Elizabeth and Htebazile are originally from Chapters 6 and 7 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Htebazile is pronounced _Teb-a-zee-lay._

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having Elizabeth Pearson and Htebazile Pearson appear in this chapter as Protectors was based on a suggestion by _epear96_.

Having Faith interview Lisa was based in part on a suggestion by _Ben10Man_.

Having Timothy use his ability to locate Lisa Elodie in the Hexley Hall library was based on a suggestion by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Vanessa be a descendant of Ronald Stryker was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Hideaki Reed and the Kingdom of Angelor are from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 10: The Princess Chef", and are used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Hideaki Reed, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Horcrux is from "Harry Potter".

" _I'm not finished with you yet, bub!" Faith yelled_ – this is based on the line "Hey, bub. I'm not finished with you yet" that Wolverine used in the movie "X-Men".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with child).

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

 _Motroll multipliem_ is a spell I created for this chapter.

Mountain trolls are from "Harry Potter".

Omni, and Voyagers, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Parseltongue is from "Harry Potter".

Pete and Myka are older versions of Pete and Myka from "Warehouse 13", now recruited into Voyager service.

The flashback scene between Scarlett and Vanessa was based on an idea by _Ben10Man_ (who also wrote the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

The dark blue Torchwood Range Rover is from "Torchwood".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Vor is from "Sofia the First".

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

" _We'll have to get Vampirina a pet when she gets older," Oxana said to Boris. "Sounds like a plan," Boris smiled_ – this is a future reference to Wolfie in "Vampirina".

 **Disclaimer**

"Back to the Future" and everything associated with it © Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment.

Elizabeth Pearson, Htebazile Pearson, and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

Hideaki Reed, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

"X-Men" and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox and Marvel Entertainment Group.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Headmistress Gayle Lovegood, Lisa Elodie, Wilfred, Crimson Force, and the Voyager Storage Facility.


	20. Things from the Past

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 20 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 20: Things from the Past**

 **May 23, 1868**

It was a Saturday morning in Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, Dorrie walked into Faith's office with a package in her hands as she saw Faith walk up to her, curious as she nodded.

"Dorrie, come in," Faith said as Dorrie handed her the package. "You know my birthday's not for another month, right?"

"A Voyager research team discovered this on a recent mission," Dorrie announced. "We figured it should go to you."

Faith nodded and unwrapped the package and her face gained a look of sudden shock and awe as she saw what was inside of it. Her hands shook as she took out the very thing that cursed her to eternally walk the earth.

"It can't be," Faith said, stunned.

"It is," Dorrie nodded. "This is the very Resurrection Gauntlet that brought you back to life. They decided that it was far too valuable to be kept in Warehouse Ten or any other storage facility, so we decided that the safest hands for this were your own. We figured that the one who knew when the best time to use it would be … you."

Faith nervously nodded as she walked over to her shelf and placed the Resurrection Gauntlet on it with a nod.

"You do realize that if I ever use this on anybody, I'll be dooming them to what is perhaps a worse fate than death," Faith pointed out.

"Which is why we knew your hands would be the safest for it," Dorrie responded. "We knew that you would only use it when you truly feel that it is required."

Faith nodded to Dorrie in understanding.

"One more thing about this that you should know," Faith revealed. "It only works within twenty-four hours of the subject's death as that is the time frame it takes for a spirit to fully enter the afterlife. If attempted afterwards, it's completely useless."

Elsewhere in the palace, in Scarlett's workshop, Candice and Jade waited for Scarlett to arrive.

"What do you think Queen Scarlett wants?" Jade asked Candice.

"It could be just about anything," Candice answered.

At that moment, Scarlett walked in.

"Good morning, ladies," Scarlett greeted with a smile, before turning to Jade. "As you know, I was the one who made the Amulet of Satu for you."

"I thought that was suppose to be a secret, Queen Scarlett," Jade pointed out.

"Candice can be trusted," Scarlett reassured Jade. "She and Dorrie have amulets, too."

"Whoa!" Jade exclaimed, amazed.

"I would appreciate it, however, if you kept the fact that Dorrie and Candice have amulets a secret," Scarlett requested. "I have my reasons."

"I promise you, Queen Scarlett, that nobody will find out from me about Dorrie and Candice's amulets," Jade pledged.

"Good," Scarlett smiled in approval. "And just call me Scarlett. All my closest friends do."

"I'm honored, Queen … I mean, Scarlett," Jade acknowledged.

"Candice," Scarlett started, "please make your amulet visible."

Candice waved her hand over her chest area, and an amulet with a citrine colored crystal appeared around Candice's neck.

"Candice's amulet is called the Amulet of Valorage – a mix of valor and courage," Scarlett explained to Jade. "Now that the two of you have glasses, I thought it was time to tweak your amulets a little."

"To what end, Scarlett?" Candice asked, curious.

"To give each of you a new gift through your amulets," Scarlett announced. "When I'm done tweaking your amulets, each one of you will be able to tweak the magical enhancements in your glasses. Each one of you will be able to wish, through your amulets, for a new magical enhancement to be temporarily added to your glasses. The new temporary enhancement can be anything from seeing something magnified to seeing through fog. In short, whatever you can think of."

"Wow!" Candice and Jade exclaimed in awe.

"If you'll both hand me your amulets, I'll add that ability to them right now," Scarlett requested.

Candice and Jade handed Scarlett their amulets. Scarlett then walked over to a work table, and magically inserted a small crystal into each amulet. The crystal in Candice's amulet, and the crystal in Jade's amulet, then disappeared into each amulet, becoming a part of each amulet. Scarlett then handed the amulets back to Candice and Jade.

"There you go," Scarlett smiled at Candice and Jade.

Meanwhile, in Enchancia, at Enchancia Castle, fifteen-year-old Sofia was walking down a hallway when she encountered a girl her age who was a guest at the castle. The girl was biracial, and was wearing a green and white gown.

"Good morning, Nella," Sofia smiled. "I hope you had a pleasant sleep?"

"I did, Sofia," Nella smiled back. "Your castle is quite comfortable."

"Thank you," Sofia said in appreciation. "There's a brunch set up in back of the castle. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

"I'd like that," Nella approved, pleased, as Sofia led the way.

Sofia and Nella had a pleasant conversation as they walked. The two had known each other since their childhood days at Royal Prep. Nella came from the Kingdom of Castlehaven, and Nella was well known in royal circles as Nella the Princess Knight. Nella had been so good at being a knight that she was accepted at a young age to become a student at the Junior Knights Academy. In fact, Nella was the first ever girl to be admitted to the Junior Knights Academy. Nella spent her time attending the Junior Knights Academy part time, and attending Royal Prep part time. Nella, having learned everything she could from the Junior Knights Academy, had moved on to her current school, Chivalry Hall.

"Good morning Sofia, Nella," King Roland greeted as the two walked out behind the castle where brunch was being served.

"Good morning, Dad," Sofia smiled.

"Good morning, King Roland," Nella greeted as she curtsied.

"It's always good to see you, Nella," Roland said as he bowed. "After brunch, Sir Finnegan has asked if he might have the honor of practicing with you?"

"I'd like that," Nella happily accepted. "Please tell him I accept."

"Baileywick, please inform Sir Finnegan of Nella's acceptance," Roland requested.

"I'll let him know immediately," Baileywick acknowledged as he walked off.

After brunch, Sir Finnegan arrived.

"Princess Nella," Sir Finnegan greeted as he bowed.

"Sir Finnegan," Nella returned the greeting as she curtsied.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get ready," Sir Finnegan offered.

"That's not necessary," Nella smiled as she clutched a jewel she had been wearing. "My heart is bright, time to be a princess knight!"

Nella transformed into a knight, complete with a sword, and a shield.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed, Princess Nella," Sir Finnegan said in awe. "I guess your jewel is something like Princess Sofia's amulet."

"It simply allows me to transform into a knight," Nella explained. "It doesn't give me the range of powers that Sofia's amulet gives her."

Sir Finnegan nodded in understanding. Since Sofia's childhood encounter with Vor, Sofia's amulet and its powers were common knowledge around the castle.

Nella and Sir Finnegan raised their swords, and started a friendly round of sword practice. As the round of sword practice continued, it soon became apparent that the two were equally matched. After a while, the round of sword practice ended in a draw.

"You are a very impressive knight, Princess Nella," Sir Finnegan praised as he bowed.

"As are you, Sir Finnegan," Nella smiled as she returned the bow. "It was a pleasure practicing with you."

Everybody gathered smiled and clapped at the touching scene.

 **May 26, 1868**

It was now Tuesday afternoon at Hexley Hall, and it was time for the 1 pm _Magical History_ class. Sam took her seat as Oxana Hauntley stood up, and started teaching the class.

"Today, students," Oxana started, "we will be learning about the history of our very own Hexley Hall."

The class sat at attention, very interested in finding out about the history of their school.

"Hexley Hall was built in the 1600s, when King Gideon the First ruled Enchancia," Oxana announced. "Construction began in 1663, and was completed in 1668. Back then, even with magical assistance, building such a monumental place as Hexley Hall took a lot of time and effort."

"Hexley Hall was founded by Kate Kennicot, Alex Pepperton, Ronald Stryker, and Virginia Waldgrave," Oxana continued. "Alex was in love with Kate Kennicot. However, it was a love not meant to be. Kate's father, a wealthy lord, did not approve of the relationship because Alex was muggle-born. Another thing stood in the way of their love. Alex was a knight for King Gideon the First, and Alex took up his sword and went off to battle enemy forces. Alex survived, but with his muggle-born status, all Alex and Kate could be was friends."

Oxana stopped for a few moments, then resumed the lesson. "Meanwhile, Ronald Stryker was dating Virginia Waldgrave. Virginia, along with Alex and Kate, believed that magical learning should be available to everyone. Ronald, however, when Hexley Hall was opened, believed that magical learning should only be available to pure blood magical families. Virginia, heartbroken at Ronald's attitude, broke up with Ronald. Hexley Hall opened its door to all magical students against Ronald's wishes, and Ronald left Hexley Hall shortly afterward."

The students were teary eyed at the sad beginnings of Hexley Hall.

"Mrs. Hauntley?" Sam asked Oxana. "I know this may be off topic, but was Royal Prep around at that time?"

"A good question, Miss Cook," Oxana responded, pleased with Sam's question. "Royal Prep opened around the same time as Hexley Hall. In fact, Royal Prep was built by an ancestor of our very own Princess Jade."

The class gasped in awe at the revelation.

At 2 pm, it was time for Sam to attend a study hall. For today, the study hall had been moved to the Hexley Hall library. As Sam approached the doors leading into the library, she noticed Lisa Elodie pacing back and fourth, nervous.

"Hi, Lisa," Sam greeted.

"Oh, hi, Sam," Lisa greeted back, her mind someplace else.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I use to love this library," Lisa confessed in a sad tone of voice. "Now, its a reminder of what I recently went through."

"I know you're feeling sad about what recently happened," Sam said in a gentle tone of voice. "It wasn't your fault. Everybody knows that."

"But what if I stumble across something else in there?" Lisa asked, worried.

"Horcruxes are vary rare," Sam assured Lisa. "And, if you don't go back in there, Vor wins. Is that what you want?"

"No," Lisa responded. "You're right, Sam. I have to go back in there."

"I'll be right by your side," Sam smiled as she took Lisa's hand. "We'll walk in there, together."

Lisa and Sam, hand in hand, walked through the doors and entered the library. As they entered, the study hall students clapped.

"What is this for?" Lisa asked, taken off guard.

"We know it must have been hard for you to come back in here," Boris Hauntley said to Lisa in an understanding way. "We're happy to see you faced your fears, and walked in here with your head held high. We're really quite proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Hauntley, everybody," Lisa smiled gratefully.

"You are most welcome," Boris smiled. "And, I have an announcement. I have some paperwork to attend to, so I won't be teaching study hall today. I leave you in the capable hands of a guest teacher from Royal Prep."

As Boris motioned somebody to come out from the book shelves, everybody smiled as they saw who the teacher was ... Miss Elodie.

"Mom!" Lisa cheered.

"I'm very proud of you, my precious one," Miss Elodie smiled as she hugged Lisa. "You walked in here and faced your fear."

"Thanks, Mom," Lisa smiled back as she returned the hug as the students smiled at the touching scene.

"If all of you will have a seat, you may get started on whatever school work you have," Miss Elodie cheerfully directed.

"I need to look up some things for a class project," Sam said to Miss Elodie. "Would it be okay if I got up and looked for some books I need?"

"Of course you may, Sam," Miss Elodie agreed, before walking up to Sam, whispering in Sam's ear. "Thank you for understanding what Lisa is going through. You're a true friend."

"Anytime," Sam whispered back with a smile.

Sam made her way through the library until she came across the legacy section, which was home to personal journals of Hexley Hall students and staff from the past. As Sam looked at the journals displayed on the shelves, she noticed a journal with a yin and yang sky blue and royal blue cover. Intrigued, Sam removed the journal, and started reading it. As she started reading, she discovered the journal had belonged to a fifteen-year-old almost sixteen-year-old Hideaki Reed. The journal also mentioned something curious, almost as if it had been written in at a later date: that Hideaki's spirit is still out there, looking for a special bond to keep him alive.

" _I'll check out this journal from the library, then show it to Amy and Timothy,_ " Sam thought to herself.

 **A curious set of offers**

Later that afternoon, in Violet's office inside Enchancia Castle, Violet was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork when Baileywick entered.

"Excuse the interruption, Violet," Baileywick apologized. "Princess Faith is here, and she would like to see you."

"Please show her in," Violet requested.

In a few moments, Faith walked into Violet's office.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," Baileywick said as he excused himself.

Faith clasped her hands with a serious look on her face as she nodded.

"You wanted to see me, Princess Faith?" Violet asked as she stood up.

"Yes," Faith acknowledged. "As you are very well aware, I recently came into the possession of the very Resurrection Gauntlet that brought me back to life."

"And this concerns me how?" Violet wanted to know, puzzled.

"I believe that it was given to me for a reason," Faith started. "I know that I'm going to have to use this sooner or later. But it must be for someone that is truly important to the time line and who deserves it the most. I gave it some thought and you are my first candidate."

"Really?" Violet asked, shocked.

"Yes," Faith acknowledged. "But I'm going to do this the way I believe I should do it. When I was brought back, I wasn't really given the chance to know if it was really what I wanted. It just kind of happened to me and I had to accept it. So, since you're my friend, I'm going to give you that chance. But you must know beforehand that me bringing you back from your death has serious strings attached. Once I use the Resurrection Gauntlet on you, you become immortal with no take-backs. You'll be forced to watch as Dorrie and Candice grow old and eventually die while you stay the same age forever. You'll never be able to go to Heaven. Any chance you might have of seeing your sister again will be gone. If you are willing to accept that, then I will use the gauntlet on you should you be killed. If you're not, then I won't."

Violet looked deep in thought as she pondered her answer.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you three days to come up with your answer," Faith offered. "This is the kind of thing you need to think about, I understand. I'm not going to rush you."

"Thank you for your understanding," Violet acknowledged. "It is a lot to take in ... should the unthinkable happen."

"I'll take my leave of you, then," Faith said as she left.

Meanwhile, in the Secret Library, Dorrie and Candice were doing some dusting. As they walked around the Secret Library, they saw the large device used by the First Story Keeper to tell stories. According to Sofia, the large device had returned a week after her childhood encounter with Vor, ready to resume its work as a narrator.

As Dorrie and Candice continued to dust, a book flew off one of the shelves, then hovered in front of the large device.

"That's the book that contains our stories," Dorrie observed.

"Are we going on some sort of adventure?" Candice wondered out loud.

The book disappeared into the large device, and the voice of the First Story Keeper started speaking.

"There once were two sisters named Dorrie and Candice," the voice of the First Story Keeper started. "The two sisters had a wonderful life at Enchancia Castle, and had earned the respect of those around them. Unknown to the two sisters, they had also earned the respect of the man known as the First Story Keeper."

Suddenly, the large device transformed into the First Story Keeper.

"Sir," Dorrie said in awe.

"It's an honor to have you appear before us," Candice added, impressed.

"It is an honor to appear before the two of you," the First Story Keeper smiled. "The time has come to tell the two of you something that I haven't even told Princess Sofia. I trust you can keep this between the three of us?"

"We give you our word, sir, that what you tell Candice and me will be kept in confidence," Dorrie promised as Candice nodded her head in agreement.

"Good," the First Story Keeper happily acknowledged. "I am more than the man who build the Secret Library. I am also ... a Time Lord."

"Oh my gosh!" Candice exclaimed in awe as she and Dorrie curtsied.

"There is no need to curtsy in my presence," the First Story Keeper gently said as he approached Dorrie and Candice. "Two people who have traveled with The Doctor are certainly friends of mine."

"You know The Doctor?" Dorrie asked.

"Yes," the First Story Keeper acknowledged. "When he left Gallifrey to travel about the stars, I decided to follow in his footsteps. I laid my hands on a Tardis, as he did, and left Gallifrey as well. I came across Earth, and your dimension, and I decided to settle down. After a while, I decided to build the Secret Library, and the rest is, you would say, history."

The First Story Keeper stopped for a moment, then continued. "Over the years, I have evolved to such a point that I can travel through space and time simply using the power of my mind. Therefore, I no longer need a Tardis to travel. And it is time to entrust my Tardis to people I know who will look after it. And those people are the two of you. After all, your amulets allow you to pilot a Tardis."

"We're honored, sir," Dorrie said in awe.

"It will be in safe hands," Candice promised.

"I know it will be," the First Story Keeper responded with a smile. "Well, I think it's about time you were introduced to what I'm entrusting you with. Follow me."

The First Story Keeper walked over to a large bookshelf, and brought out a sonic screwdriver. The First Story Keeper then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the bookshelf, activated the sonic screwdriver, and that caused the bookshelf to open like a door, revealing a large room with a tan metal box inside. The metal box had a door on one of its sides.

"Would you do the honors?" the First Story Keeper asked Dorrie and Candice as he handed each a key.

"Dorrie, go ahead," Candice urged.

"Off we go, then," Dorrie said as she put her key into a lock on the door, turned it, and opened the door. Dorrie, Candice, and the First Story Keeper then entered the metal box, and found themselves in a Tardis control room complete with tan walls with holes in them, and a Tardis console that was remarkably like the Tardis console that Dorrie and Candice's Doctor used, complete with two side panels that surrounded the Tardis console.

"Nice," Candice said, impressed. "A retro Tardis look, with an enhanced Tardis console."

"There's something to be said for a classic look," the First Story Keeper agreed. "And I've upgraded the Tardis console over the years. I think it makes for a nice mix."

"I agree," Dorrie commented.

"How about we take her out for a spin?" the First Story Keeper asked concerning the Tardis. "Where would you like to go?"

"How about Wataria?" Dorrie asked Candice.

"I'd love to see Wataria again," Candice smiled.

"Then Wataria it is," the First Story Keeper agreed. "If the two of you will set the controls, we'll be on our way."

Dorrie and Candice set the controls for a trip to Wataria, a planet of witches and warlocks. The wonderful thing about traveling in a Tardis was you could go to another planet, then return just a few moments later. After Dorrie and Candice had finished setting the controls, the Tardis disappeared into thin air on its way to Wataria.

 **May 27, 1868**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. Lucinda was in her room getting ready for school when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," Lucinda invited.

The door to Lucinda's room opened, and in walked Constable Miles.

"What may I do for you, Constable?" Lucinda asked in a friendly manner.

"Just a routine weapons inventory, Princess Lucinda," Miles answered. "We do this with everybody in the castle who is armed. In your case, it would be taking note of your wand, and any other weapons you might have. It's simply something we do for our records."

"Of course," Lucinda agreed. "There is my wand which I carry with me. I also have something else as well. I'll bring it out."

Lucinda reached into her purse, and brought out a medium sized vial with a spray pump attached.

"This is a spray vial of pumpkin spice pepper spray," Lucinda announced. "It was given to me by my birth mother. As she pointed out, there are some freaky people out there, and you never know when pumpkin spice pepper spray might come in handy."

"A wise woman, your birth mother," Miles commented as he wrote a record of Lucinda's wand and vial on a clipboard he was carrying. "It's hard to believe it's been almost a year since she and your birth father died."

"Yes," Lucinda sadly acknowledged.

"You have friends here at the castle," Miles gently said. "If you should ever need to talk, or just hang out with someone, all you have to do is say the word."

"Thank you, Constable," Lucinda said gratefully as she put her hand on Miles' shoulder. "It's gotten easier over time, thanks to my new family and everybody else here at the castle. You've all been quite kind."

"We think the world of you, Princess Lucinda," Miles smiled. "You're a fine person."

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Lucinda responded.

Candice then stepped into the room. "Ten minutes until the flying coaches leave, Lucinda."

"Understood," Lucinda acknowledged. "Thanks, Candice."

"I'll see you out there," Candice smiled as she left.

"I've best be letting you go on your way," Miles said to Lucinda. "Have yourself a good day."

"You as well," Lucinda wished Miles. "And thank you for your kindness."

"Anytime, Princess Lucinda," Miles happily said as Lucinda left for the carriages.

 **Midday revelations**

It was time for lunch at Hexley Hall. In Amy's apartment, she, Timothy, and Sam were having lunch together when Sam produced the yin and yang sky blue and royal blue covered diary of Hideaki Reed.

"I recognize that," Timothy spoke up. "That's the diary of Hideaki Reed. I've been having dreams about him."

"You've been having dreams about him?" Amy asked, taken off guard. "Tell us about them."

"It's actually the same dream over and over again," Timothy explained. "I see him fighting Vor in the past. He was protecting the Amulet of Angelor from Vor, which is how he died. The amulet is now waiting for its true bearer, which will be Akilah, the adopted daughter of Prince Zandar and Princess Sofia when they marry."

"Where is this amulet right now?" Sam asked, curious.

"I don't know where it is right now," Timothy answered. "I only know that in the future, it will somehow make its way to Tangu Castle."

"What else can you tell us, little bro?" Amy asked Timothy.

"I've seen Prince Zandar and Princess Sofia's future," Timothy revealed. "After they get married, they have four children in all: two daughters by birth named Layla and Maria, a son by birth named Rashid, and an adopted daughter named Akilah which I've already told you about."

"Anything else?" Sam wanted to know.

"As I've said, the Amulet of Angelor is waiting for its true bearer, which will be Akilah," Timothy stated. "In addition, the spirit of Hideaki Reed is waiting for Zandar and Sofia's son, Rashid, who can keep Hideaki's spirit safe. In my dream, I saw Hideaki's spirit entering Rashid's infant body."

"An interesting set of circumstances," Amy admitted. "Its something we'll have to keep an eye on as the years pass."

At that same moment, at Enchancia Castle, Violet had just finished lunch, and was now in her office doing some paperwork. Violet then heard a knock at the door. The door opened, and in walked Baileywick.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Violet," Baileywick apologized. "There is a blond haired woman who wishes to talk to you. She simply identified herself as The Doctor."

" _Well, well, well,"_ Violet thought to herself in amazement. _"I finally get to meet the female version of The Doctor."_

"Violet?" Baileywick asked. "Are you all right?"

"Sorry, Mister Baileywick," Violet apologized. "I was lost in thought for a moment. Please show her in."

"Right away," Baileywick acknowledged as he motioned The Doctor to come forward. "I'll leave the two of you alone to talk."

As Baileywick left, Violet invited The Doctor to take a seat as Violet closed the door to the office.

"You don't seem surprised by my latest regeneration," The Doctor remarked to Violet.

"Well, the truth be told, I had a preview of coming attractions as it were," Violet admitted. "One of my Voyager friends, Princess Anna of Arendelle, told me a little about you."

"Ah, yes!" The Doctor smiled. "Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin enjoyed meeting her, and taking a tour of Arendelle."

"Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin?" Violet asked, not recognizing the names.

"My current traveling companions," The Doctor explained. "They're in the Tardis right now relaxing. But more about them later. Right now, you and I need to have a talk."

"About what?" Violet asked, curious.

"I know about the offer that Princess Faith made to you," The Doctor revealed. "I thought you should have some perspective from somebody like me who has lived a long time. Granted, we Time Lords are not immortal, but our long life span makes us practically immortal."

"I'm listening," Violet commented as she leaned forward on the desk.

"Have you ever wondered why I don't keep traveling companions around forever?" The Doctor asked, before continuing. "The simple fact is that I can't. They would grow old and die, while I would keep living. The loneliness would be unbearable, so I let traveling companions go after a fashion."

"To avoid that loneliness?" Violet wanted to know.

"To avoid the death of beloved companions," The Doctor answered. "Them dying with me living on would be too much to bare, so ... I run away after a while. There. I've admitted it."

"I'm not one to judge," Violet admitted.

"Which is why I can talk to you," The Doctor said gratefully.

"Surely, there have been some painful partings?" Violet asked.

"Yes," The Doctor sadly admitted. "Susan, and Donna Noble. Even when Sarah Jane went back to Earth, she eventually died of cancer. What I'm getting to, Violet, is this: death is a part of life. Everybody has his or her time. You should not have to see loved ones grow old and die while you live on and be lonely in the process. That is not a life I want for you."

"You've given me a lot to think about," Violet said in an appreciative tone. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" The Doctor smiled.

Back at Hexley Hall, lunch had ended. Candice had been summoned to a special class with just her and a special teacher. As Candice walked into the classroom, she smiled seeing a familiar young woman wearing a long red and pink gown.

"Queen Elena," Candice greeted as she curtsied.

"What's this Queen Elena stuff?" Elena laughed as she hugged Candice. "We're on a first name basis, you and I."

"It's good to see you again," Candice happily said.

"And you, Candice," Elena smiled. "Headmistress Lovegood thought it would be nice for you to have some additional training on your White Maleficent staff. And since I've learned some new tricks to using my scepter, your Headmistress thought I could pass along those tricks to you."

"I'm honored, Elena," Candice responded, pleased.

"Then let's get started," Elena suggested as Candice magically made her White Maleficent staff appear in her hand.

As Candice looked around the classroom, she noticed a few dying potted plants sitting on a table. Elena pointed her scepter at one of the potted plants, and said "Bloom!" as her scepter shot a magical beam at the plant. The plant then sprung back to life.

"That's incredible!" Candice remarked in awe.

"You give it a try," Elena encouraged Candice.

"Bloom!" Candice commanded as she pointed her staff at one of the potted plants. The plant partially rejuvenated, but stopped short of fully recovering.

"Not bad for your first try," Elena said in encouragement. "It took me a while to master that power, too."

"What else is there?" Candice asked, curious.

"Among the powers I'll teach you are _Blaze_ , _Envision_ , _Farsight_ , _Illuminate_ , _Reveal_ , and _Vanish_ ," Elena explained. "With practice, you'll get good at all of these."

Meanwhile, in an conference room at Hexley Hall, Dorrie was meeting with her Aunt Colette.

"What's going on, Aunt Colette?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"I have some exciting news," Colette announced. "The Werewolf Staff has been found!"

"The Werewolf Staff?" Dorrie asked, not having heard of it before.

"Its been missing from House Cosmarune for generations," Colette explained. "It offers the user a variety of magical powers. And, since you are the only living Cosmarune with werewolf abilities, you automatically inherit the Werewolf Staff."

"Oh, my!" Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

"It will be waiting for you when you arrive home today," Colette smiled. "Over time, I'll train you to master it."

 **After school**

At Enchancia Castle, school had ended for the day. Dorrie arrived at the castle, where Violet was waiting for her.

"Colette told me about the Werewolf Staff," Violet explained to Dorrie. "Its waiting for you in your room, along with its companion book."

"Let's go see your staff," Candice suggested, excited.

Dorrie walked to her room, followed by Violet and Candice. As Dorrie walked into her room, she saw laying against her bed a rustic wooden staff with a dark blue crystal topping it. Dorrie picked up the staff in awe, and started examining it.

"That is an impressive staff," Violet commented, pleased for Dorrie.

"We both have a staff, now," Candice smiled at Dorrie. "That is so cool."

"I wonder?" Dorrie thought out loud as she held the Werewolf Staff. Dorrie concentrated, and the staff disappeared from her hand. Dorrie concentrated again, and the staff reappeared in her hand.

"You can make it appear and disappear at will, just like I can with my staff," Candice noticed, impressed.

"King Roland and Queen Miranda have given you the afternoon off," Violet announced to Dorrie. "I think you'll want to spend that time getting acquainted with your staff."

"Please thank them for me," Dorrie responded, pleased.

"I will," Violet smiled. "Candice and I will see you later. The two of us are very pleased for you."

As Violet and Candice left, Dorrie picked up the book that came with the staff, and started reading it with great interest.

Elsewhere in the castle, in the Secret Library, The Doctor's blue Tardis appeared out of thin air. The doors of the Tardis opened, and out walked The Doctor, along with a white man, a younger black man, and a younger Pakistani woman.

"Welcome to the Secret Library," The Doctor announced to her companions. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"It's good to see you again, old friend," a man's voice came from a large device in the middle of the room. The large device then transformed itself into ... the First Story Keeper. "I see you've regenerated."

"Yes," The Doctor smiled. "I thought I'd come by for a visit."

"You are always welcomed here, Doctor," the First Story Keeper smiled back. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin," The Doctor introduced them to the First Story Keeper. "They are my traveling companions."

"A pleasure to meet the three of you," the First Story Keeper happily said as he extended his hand in friendship. "Consider yourselves to be blessed. The Doctor just doesn't choose anybody to be traveling companions."

Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin smiled in pride.

"Allow me to give all of you a tour of the Secret Library," the First Story Keeper offered. "I'm really quite proud of it."

"We'd like that," The Doctor accepted.

As the First Story Keeper showed his guests around the Secret Library, they had a pleasant conversation. It was a nice way to spend an afternoon.

 **May 29, 1868**

It was a Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Violet's office, she and Faith were meeting.

"After careful consideration, I must turn down your offer," Violet announced to Faith.

"I was expecting that," Faith said with a nod. "Now, would you like to know why I asked you in particular?"

"Why not?" Violet asked, genuinely curious.

Faith nodded. "The Book of Secrets revealed to me that I am to use the Resurrection Gauntlet on someone who is vitally important. Someone who is in very close connection to the House of Cosmarune. And it is to occur within the next month."

"So you asked me first?" Violet asked. "Can't say I'm shocked."

"And with your decline, I must say that I'm absolutely certain of who I am to use the gauntlet on," Faith said with a smile as she sat up from her seat. "But, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Deal," Violet said with a smile as Faith took her leave of the castle.

Meanwhile, far away in a deserted castle, Neila the evil witch and her followers were eying Scarlett's kingdom of Cinnibar with hungry eyes.

"Our supplies will be running low in the next few weeks," Neila announced. "We'll have to replenish them. And Queen Scarlett has supplies in abundance."

"Excuse me, my mistress," Lona, a plump witch, carefully started. "Queen Scarlett is a powerful figure, and doesn't take kindly to those stealing from her."

"It is also the last thing she and Cinnibar will be expecting," Neila countered. "That gives us the advantage."

"Yes, my mistress," Lona quietly acknowledged.

"Then it's decided," Neila smiled in an evil way. "We strike when the time is right."

(End of Chapter 20).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a weapons inventory for our major characters living in Enchancia Castle (I'm not including Enchantlets in this list because an Enchantlet is more of a helpful tool than a weapon) (weapons in _italics_ belong to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, and are unknown to Constable Miles, the guard staff, and the castle knights because of Violet, Dorrie, and Candice's secret lives as Voyagers).

 **Abby Murphy:** wand.

 **Amy O'Toole:** wand.

 **Calista:** wand.

 **Castle guards:** swords, pistols, and rifles.

 **Castle knights:** swords, and spears.

 **Colonel Martinsen:** sword, and pistol.

 **Constable Miles:** sword, and pistol.

 **Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper:** wand, White Maleficent magical staff, and _Starfleet Type 2 Phaser Pistol_.

 **Lady Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper:** wand, the Werewolf Staff, and _Starfleet Type 2 Phaser Pistol_.

 **Lady Violet Cosmarune-Cooper:** wand, and _Starfleet Type 1 Hand Phaser_.

 **King Roland:** sword (worn on occasion for ceremonial purposes).

 **Marie Perkins:** wand.

 **Molly:** wand, and Jo stick.

 **Nonya:** wand, and Jo stick.

 **Prince James:** sword (for training to be a knight).

 **Princess Amber:** wand.

 **Princess Lucinda:** wand, and spray vial of pumpkin spice pepper spray.

 **Princess Sofia:** wand.

 **Timothy O'Toole:** wand.

(Molly and Nonya: each has chosen to have a Jo stick, and use their Jo sticks in their role as apprentice guards at the castle. A Jo stick is a Japanese martial arts weapon measuring 4.2 feet in length, and can be used for striking, thrusting, blocking, covering, pushing, holding or pressing, locking, throwing, as well as pinning an opponent).

 **Author's notes**

Akilah, Hideaki Reed, Layla, Marie Perkins, Rashid, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _Blaze, Bloom, Envision, Farsight,_ _Illuminate_ , _Reveal_ _,_ and _Vanish_ are all from "Elena of Avalor".

Boris Hauntley and Oxana Hauntley are younger versions of Boris and Oxana from "Vampirina".

Brunch is a combination of breakfast and lunch eaten usually during the late morning to early afternoon, generally served from 10 am up to 2 pm.

 _Dorrie, Candice, and the First Story Keeper then entered the metal box, and found themselves in a Tardis control room complete with tan walls with holes in them, and a Tardis console that was remarkably like the Tardis console that Dorrie and Candice's Doctor used, complete with two side panels that surrounded the Tardis console_ \- this would be a mix of old and new from "Doctor Who". The walls of the Tardis control room would be like The Doctor's Tardis control room seen in classic "Doctor Who". The newer Tardis console would be like the console from the new "Doctor Who" series (specifically, the later Matt Smith episodes, as well as the episodes with Peter Capaldi).

Dorrie giving Faith the Resurrection Gauntlet was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also wrote the dialog for that scene).

Elena is from "Elena of Avalor".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Gallifrey (from "Doctor Who") is the planet of the Time Lords.

" _Good morning, ladies," Scarlett greeted with a smile, before turning to Jade. "As you know, I was the one who made the Amulet of Satu for you"_ \- this is a reference to events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager to Princess Book 1". The Amulet of Satu was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin?" Violet asked, not recognizing the names. "My current traveling companions," The Doctor explained_ \- Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin are Graham O'Brien, Ryan Sinclair, and Yasmin Khan, the current traveling companions of the Jodie Whittaker Doctor.

Hideaki Reed and the Amulet of Angelor are from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 10: The Princess Chef", and are used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Horcruxes are from "Harry Potter".

Lona is originally from Chapter 10 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Muggle-born is from "Harry Potter".

Nella the Princess Knight is from the Nick Jr TV show of the same name. The version of Nella who appears in this chapter is a teenage version of Nella, and appears here as a suggestion by _STR2D3PO._

" _Over the years, I have evolved to such a point that I can travel through space and time simply using the power of my mind. Therefore, I no longer need a Tardis to travel"_ \- this would make the First Story Keeper much like the Time Lord K'anpo Rimpoche/Cho Je who appeared in the Jon Pertwee "Doctor Who" serial "Planet of the Spiders".

Princess Anna of Arendelle is from "Frozen". Anna being a Voyager was established in Chapter 29 of my story "Tales from the Castle", as well as in Chapter 9 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ is the one who came up with the name for Candice's amulet (the Amulet of Valorage).

Sam finding the journal of Hideaki Reed was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (Hideaki Reed being from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 10: The Princess Chef").

Scarlett giving Candice and Jade the ability to temporarily give their glasses new magical enhancements was the idea of _Brigade701_.

Sonic screwdriver, Tardis, The Doctor, and Time Lords are from "Doctor Who".

Starfleet Type 1 Hand Phaser, and Starfleet Type 2 Phaser Pistol, are from classic "Star Trek".

" _Surely, there have been some painful partings?" Violet asked. "Yes," The Doctor sadly admitted. "Susan, and Donna Noble. Even when Sarah Jane went back to Earth, she eventually died of cancer_ " - Susan was The Doctor's granddaughter from the William Hartnell episodes of "Doctor Who" when she left The Doctor after having fallen in love with a man in the twenty-second century. Donna Noble was from the David Tennant episodes of "Doctor Who", and he had to erase her memories of their time together in order to save her life. Sarah Jane is mostly from the Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, and David Tennant episodes of "Doctor Who" (the actress who played Sarah Jane, Elizabeth Sladen, died of cancer in 2011).

The background history of Hexley Hall mentioned in this chapter was a collaborative effort between myself and _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (special thanks to _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for coming up with personal histories for the Hexley Hall founders).

The Book of Secrets mentioned in this chapter is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets from "Ghost Whisperer".

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The idea of having Royal Prep being built around the same time as Hexley Hall was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The idea of pumpkin spice pepper spray came from one of my friends (John Iwaniszek) on Facebook who posted a while back _"Note to self: pumpkin spice pepper spray"_. I got his permission to use the idea for pumpkin spice pepper spray here. I thought it would make a handy weapon for Lucinda to use at some point in the future.

The scene with Faith offering to use the Resurrection Gauntlet on Violet was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Neila the evil witch is based on an idea by _Ben10Man_ which will be coming up in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

The scene with Violet turning down Faith's offer was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

The Resurrection Gauntlet is from "Torchwood".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

Timothy's dream about Zandar and Sofia getting married and having children is a reference to _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 10: The Princess Chef".

Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

Wataria is from Chapter 5 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Disclaimer**

Akilah, Hideaki Reed, Layla, Marie Perkins, Rashid, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Ghost Whisperer" and everything associated with it © Sander/Moses Productions, Touchstone Television, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, and Disney-ABC International Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Murphy, Alex Pepperton, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Candice's amulet, Candice's White Maleficent staff, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie's amulet, Dorrie's Werewolf staff, Kate Kennicot, Lisa Elodie, Lona, Maria, Neila the evil witch, Ronald Stryker, the First Story Keeper's Tardis, Virginia Waldgrave, and Wataria.


	21. Transitions

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 21 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a rewritten version of "From Now On" from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 21: Transitions**

 **May 29, 1868**

It was an early Friday evening at Enchancia Castle. In Candice's room, Candice was writing in her diary.

 _Personal diary entry of Candice Cosmarune-Cooper (May 29, 1868)._

 _We received some news this afternoon from Jade. Her, her family, and the diplomatic staff at the Satu embassy in Dunwitty are being moved to the Kingdom of Wuton to strengthen ties between Satu and Wuton. Jade will be missed in the village. We wish her and her family well in their new assignment._

 _In other news, there has been troubling news from Colonel Martinsen over at Enchancian Intelligence. There has been some crystal ball messages between some followers of Neila the evil witch. Unfortunately, they are using a new code that Enchancian Intelligence has been unable to break. Neila and her followers are up to something, but what we do not know at the moment. We'll have to keep an eye on the situation and see what develops._

 _Meanwhile, Dorrie has been learning about her Werewolf Staff. At supper in the servants area, Dorrie told some of us she discovered that her staff allows her to transform into a more powerful werewolf form. We look forward to seeing what else Dorrie discovers about her new staff._

As Candice put down her diary, she got up from her desk, and walked over to an overstuffed chair she had in her room. As Candice sat down, Creamy (her male cat) climbed into Candice's lap, and laid down. Creamy purred in delight as Candice gently scratched behind one of Creamy's ears.

In the castle sitting room, King Roland and Queen Miranda were having a discussion.

"It will be strange not having Jade and her family in the village," Miranda commented.

"I know," Roland agreed as he opened a diplomatic pouch.

"What do you have there, Rollie?" Miranda asked, curious.

"Information on the new ambassador from Satu," Roland answered as he read a file from the pouch. "The ambassador will be a man named Hiro Mizuki who is a warlock. He has a wife named Kathleen who was born in Angelor, and a fourteen-year-old daughter named Makoto. From what I'm reading, Makoto will be attending Hexley Hall starting in September."

"A new classmate for Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice," Miranda smiled, speaking of Makoto.

"What was that?" Fifteen-year-old Lucinda asked as she walked in.

"The daughter of the new ambassador from Satu," Roland answered. "She'll be attending Hexley Hall this next school year."

"Nice," Lucinda happily responded as she sat down on the couch next to Miranda.

"Your homework done?" Miranda asked Lucinda.

"Yes, Mom," Lucinda smiled. "Just some reading for _Divination_ class. Piece of cake."

"That's my girl," Miranda happily said as she put her arm around Lucinda. "You make us so proud."

"Lucinda?" Roland gently asked. "The one year anniversary of your parents death is coming up. How are you holding up?"

"There are times where I'm sad," Lucinda admitted. "But, all of you here have become my family. And that has helped a lot."

Roland and Miranda smiled at Lucinda's remark.

"Is there anything special we can do for you?" Miranda asked.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Lucinda reassured Miranda. "May I sit here with you and Dad for a while? There are times when I just like to relax with company."

"Of course, Lucinda," Roland happily agreed. "I hear Colleen MacRaven gave us some Gillyweed."

"Yes," Lucinda acknowledged with a smile. "She was pleased that you deeded her the additional acres she and her husband needed to start their herb farm, and she wanted to show her thanks. I planted it in the castle gardens, and we should have our own supply before long."

"That's wonderful, Lucinda," Miranda remarked, pleased. "Gillyweed is a herb used for breathing underwater. It will be nice having our own supply. We could use some the next time we visit Merroway Cove. How are the MacRavens, anyway?"

"They are doing well," Lucinda informed Miranda. "They expect their herb farm to be up and running by mid-summer. Even Lily is helping out. It will be a true family business."

"I like Lily," Roland remarked. "She's been a good friend to you."

"Yes, she has," Lucinda agreed. "And I'm happy that she and Indigo have formed a friendship. It's nice having my two best buds being together."

Lucinda, Roland, and Miranda spent the next hour having a pleasant conversation. It was a wonderful way to enjoy the evening.

 **June 4, 1868**

It was a late Thursday night in the capital city of Cinnibar. As Scarlett slept in her chambers in her palace, she was jolted awake by an explosion in the city. She raced out into the hall where a male guard quickly approached.

"What's going on?!" Scarlett demanded to know.

"Some kind of explosion at storage building number four, my Queen," the guard responded. "The guards in that area are investigating."

"I'll be in the situation room in a few minutes," Scarlett announced. "Send all reports there."

"Yes, my Queen," the guard acknowledged.

In a few minutes, Scarlett arrived in the situation room in the palace. Already there were Colette, Simon, Faith, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida.

"We're expecting an updated report any moment, Scarlett," Colette reported.

A male guard raced into the situation room, and handed a piece of paper to Colette.

"This isn't good," Colette reacted as she read the paper. "Neila and a large group of her followers are raiding storage building number four."

"Slark!" Scarlett yelled in anger. "That swamp hag has a lot of nerve showing her ugly face here!"

"Orders, my Queen?" the guard requested.

"Have our forces repel the raid," Scarlett ordered. "Colette, Simon, Faith, Hematite, Constance, Zahida, and myself will be there shortly."

"Understood, my Queen," the guard acknowledged as he raced out of the room.

In a short while, Scarlett and her band arrived at storage building number four. There was a huge hole in the side of the building, and Scarlett's guards were fighting a large group of Neila's followers.

"Simon, get your pistol out," Scarlett ordered. "For the rest of you, get your wands out."

The group raced up to where the fighting was taking place. Simon fired his pistol at the invading force, as everybody else in the group fired their wands at the invading force. Several in the invading force fell over, injured. At one point, Neila appeared, as Simon pointed his pistol at her, and shot Neila in the arm.

"Retreat!" Neila ordered her followers.

Neila and what was left of her followers high tailed it out of the area on their brooms.

"Well, that appears to be that," Colette observed.

An injured woman who had been part of Neila's force suddenly raised her wand, and aimed it at Simon.

"Shoot my leader, will ya?!" the woman spat as she fired a magical blast at Simon. "Avada Kedavra."

"No!" Colette exclaimed in fear as she raced in front of Simon, and took the blast meant for Simon.

Constance raised her wand, and shot the woman unconscious, as Colette fell to the ground. Scarlett raced over to Colette, and checked Colette over.

"My God!" Scarlett cried out. "Colette is ... dead."

"It can't be," Simon sadly said as he started sobbing over Colette's body. "That shot was meant for me."

Everybody looked at the scene with deep sadness.

"Mom," Faith quietly said to Scarlett. "I can bring her back, but I wouldn't dream of doing it without your permission."

"The Resurrection Gauntlet?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes," Faith answered. "But understand this - Colette will become immortal if I use the Resurrection Gauntlet on her."

Scarlett spent a few moments going over the pros and cons in her head. Scarlett then turned back to Faith. "Do it."

Faith brought out the Resurrection Gauntlet from a backpack she was wearing, and put it on her hand. Faith then knelt over Colette's body, and touched Colette with the Resurrection Gauntlet. Suddenly, Colette came back to life.

As Colette stood up, breathing heavily, her vision adjusted, only to find that it was blurry. Confused, she then took off her glasses and found that everything was clear. She then put her glasses back up to her eyes to see it was blurry again.

"That's odd," Colette said as she pocketed her glasses. "I don't seem to need them anymore."

"You're alive!" Simon said in joy as he hugged Colette.

"Was I ... dead?" Colette asked Scarlett, puzzled.

"Yes, old friend," Scarlett quietly acknowledged.

"You used the Resurrection Gauntlet on me?" Colette wanted to know.

"We had no choice," Scarlett responded.

 **June 12, 1868**

It was a Friday afternoon. On a train heading to Dunwitty, a Japanese man, a western woman, and their fourteen-year-old daughter were in a train compartment. The man was Hiro Mizuki. The woman was his wife, Kathleen Mizuki. And the fourteen-year-old girl was Makoto Mizuki.

"We'll be in Dunwitty in a little while," Hiro remarked.

"A new posting for us," Kathleen commented as she turned toward Makoto. "And a chance for a new life for you. You can use a new chance at life after being kicked out of Wandlight Academy for fighting."

"I was provoked!" Makoto countered.

"That's no excuse for fighting," Kathleen reminded Makoto. "I expect you to be on your best behavior here in Enchancia."

"Yes, Mother," Makoto responded, annoyed.

"Five minutes to Dunwitty," a male conductor announced.

"We've best make ourselves ready," Hiro said to Kathleen and Makoto. "King Roland and his family will be meeting us at the station."

As the train pulled into the Dunwitty train station, Hiro, Kathleen, and Makoto got up, and stepped off of the train. A man wearing a black suit approached them. It was Baileywick.

"Ambassador Mizuki?" Baileywick asked Hiro.

"Yes," Hiro answered. "And you are?"

"I am Baileywick, the Royal Steward of Enchancia," Baileywick introduced himself. "If you and your family will follow me, the royal family is waiting to greet you."

Hiro, Kathleen, and Makoto followed Baileywick to the side of the station where King Roland and the royal family were waiting.

"Here they come now," Amber observed.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, taken off guard. "Their daughter is on the tall side!"

"James!" Amber admonished.

"It was just an observation," James apologized.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda," Baileywick started. "This is Ambassador Mizuki, his wife, and his daughter."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ambassador," Roland greeted as he shook Hiro's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, King Roland," Hiro responded. "This is my wife, Kathleen. And this is our daughter, Makoto."

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies," Roland said to Kathleen and Makoto.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, King Roland," Kathleen acknowledged as she and Makoto curtsied.

As Roland and Miranda talked to Hiro and Kathleen, Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda walked up to Makoto.

"Hello, Miss Mizuki," Amber greeted Makato. "I'm Princess Amber. This is my brother, Prince James. And these are my sisters, Princesses Sofia and Lucinda."

"It is pleasure to meet you all," Makato acknowledged as she curtsied. "I'm Makato, but I prefer to be called by my nickname, Lita."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lita," Sofia smiled as she and Lucinda stepped forward.

"Is it true that your father is a warlock?" Lucinda asked Lita.

"Yes, it is," Lita answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Lucinda here is a witch," Sofia explained.

"Ah, I see," Lita smiled.

"We've also heard that you're half human and half Angeloran," Sofia noted.

"Yes," Lita acknowledged. "My mother is Angeloran, and I have the ability to change from a human to an angel and back again at will."

"Whoa!" James exclaimed. "Brilliant!"

"Ooh!" Amber cheerfully remarked to Lita. "We'll have to introduce you to Dorrie and Candice."

"Dorrie and Candice?" Lita asked.

"Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune," James answered. "They are our age, and work at the castle. The two of them have transformation abilities as well."

"In fact, they will be driving us back to the castle for the diplomatic reception for you and your parents," Amber added.

As the luggage for the Mizukis was being taken to the Satu embassy in the village, Roland led the Mizukis to a long royal carriage that was parked near the train station. Standing with the carriage were Dorrie and Candice. They had recently been given some responsibilities usually reserved for adult servants, including now being assigned to drive the royal carriage. As the Mizukis and the royal family approached, Dorrie and Candice opened the doors of the carriage.

"Ambassador Mizuki," Dorrie greeted Hiro. "Welcome to Enchancia."

"We come to serve," Candice added as she and Dorrie curtsied.

"Father? Mother?" Lita asked Hiro and Kathleen. "May I ride up front with Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice? I hear they have transformation abilities, and I'd like to talk with them ... if that is permitted?"

Hiro looked to Roland for guidance.

"That is acceptable," Roland said to Hiro.

"Then you may do so," Hiro directed Lita, "if it is all right with Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice?"

"We'd love to have your daughter up front, Ambassador," Dorrie smiled.

As Dorrie, Lita, and Candice climbed aboard the front of the carriage, everybody else climbed into the carriage itself. In a few moments, the carriage departed for Enchancia Castle.

"I hope I wasn't too forward asking to sit with you?" Lita asked Dorrie and Candice. "Once I heard you had transformation abilities, I wanted to find out more. My mother is from Angelor, and through her, I can transform from a human to an angel and back again."

"That's something I'd like to see," Candice responded, impressed.

"I'm not sure," Lita hesitated. "Some people are uncomfortable with people like me who have, say, a special ability."

"You don't have to worry about that here," Dorrie reassured Lita. "Candice and I were planning to practice our skills early this evening out in back of the castle. You are more than welcome to watch us."

"Oh, I'd love that!" Lita exclaimed in glee. "Thank you."

In the carriage, Kathleen and Miranda observed what was happening with Dorrie, Candice, and Lita, and smiled.

"It hasn't always been easy for my daughter, being different from other young people her age," Kathleen confessed to Miranda.

"Your daughter is in good hands with Dorrie and Candice," Miranda assured Kathleen. "They are two fine young people who have understanding hearts."

"I think Enchancia is going to be a wonderful place for us," Kathleen smiled with hope for the future.

 **A reception ... and practice**

That evening at the castle, in the royal ballroom, invited guests were getting to know the Mizukis. In one part of the ballroom, there were a few tables containing special chocolates for adults - chocolates that had been dipped in alcohol. At one point, Amber walked over and looked at the special chocolates for adults.

"After a few years grace period, you gonna take a second shot at the adult chocolates?" Dorrie joked to Amber.

"Certainty not!" Amber declared. "Once was enough, thank you very much."

"What did I miss?" Candice asked as she walked over.

"It was before you came to the castle," Dorrie explained to Candice. "Amber, James, and Sofia, when they were kids, decided to sample the special chocolates for adults during a New Years Eve party. The next morning, the three of them had the hangover of all hangovers."

"Sorry I missed it," Candice chuckled.

"It wasn't funny," Amber said, embarrassed.

"Of course it wasn't," Dorrie said in a reassuring tone.

"By the way," Amber remembered, "how come you didn't get drunk, Dorrie?"

"I never touched them," Dorrie answered. "Mom warned me in advance about them, and since I was just getting started here at the castle, I wanted to put my best foot forward."

"That's what we love about you," Amber praised Dorrie. "You're always level headed."

At that moment, Roland made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please?" Roland started. "If you'll follow me out to the castle gardens, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice have agreed to give us a demonstration of their transformation abilities."

"Well, that's our cue," Dorrie said to Amber as everybody started to make their way outside.

"Dorrie, Candice," a woman's voice called out. Dorrie and Candice turned around to see their Aunt Colette standing there.

"Aunt Colette," Dorrie and Candice happily greeted.

"How are you doing?" Dorrie asked Colette.

"I'm doing okay," Colette acknowledged. "Being immortal takes a bit of getting use to, but everything should work out."

"What about Simon?" Candice asked.

"This changes nothing between us," Colette answered. "Simon and I have decided to continue our relationship. We'll take it one day at a time, and cherish our life together. Granted, being immortal, I'll live beyond him, but that's something I'll come to terms with when the time comes."

"Candice and I wish you and Simon all our best," Dorrie said to Colette.

"Thank you," Colette said, gratefully. "The two of you have better be getting out there. You have a crowd to please."

"Coming, Lady Colette?" Baileywick asked as he walked up. "Allow me to escort you out to the gardens, one royal steward to another."

"I'd like that, kind sir," Colette smiled as she and Baileywick walked outside.

In a few minutes, everybody was gathered in the castle gardens.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Baileywick introduced, "for your entertainment pleasure, I give you Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice."

Dorrie and Candice stepped forward as everybody clapped. The two then transformed, with Dorrie transforming into a werewolf, and Candice transforming into White Maleficent. Dorrie and Candice then started going through various battle tactics, with Dorrie kicking various targets that had been set up, and Candice using her staff to hit other targets. Everybody was impressed with their skill.

Dorrie made her staff appear in her hand, and shouted "super werewolf transform!" as Candice transformed into a large white dragon. Dorrie, now twice the size of her original werewolf form, jumped onto Candice's back. Candice took flight, and came around to face a very large target. Dorrie jumped off of Candice's back, and smashed the very large target to bits.

Lita looked upon the scene with great awe as everybody clapped and cheered for Dorrie and Candice. The two then transformed back to their normal selves.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Dorrie said as she and Candice curtsied.

"There is somebody in the audience we'd like to join us tonight," Candice announced. "Lita, please come join us."

Lita cautiously walked to where Dorrie and Candice were standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Makoto Lita Mizuki, daughter of Ambassador Mizuki and his wife," Dorrie introduced Lita. "Makoto, or Lita as she likes to be called, is able to transform into an angel."

"I'm sure with a little encouragement, Lita could be convinced to transform for us," Candice suggested.

The audience clapped in support of Lita.

"Well, here goes nothing," Lita said to herself as she prepared to transform. After concentrating for a few moments, Lita transformed into a glowing angel surrounded by a white light. At that same moment, a large pair of angel wings appeared on Lita's back. Lita then gently flew into the air, and hovered for the audience.

Everybody in the audience sat in stunned awe as they looked upon Lita's stunning angel beauty. Nobody had seen anything so beautiful in their lives. In a few moments, the audience clapped for Lita as she gently flew to the ground, and transformed back into her normal self.

"That had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Dorrie said to Lita with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Your transformation is something I will remember for the rest of my life," Candice said in awe to Lita. "I had no idea such beauty existed."

Lita smiled with happiness at Dorrie and Candice's praise as the audience continued to clap. Meanwhile, Kathleen looked upon the scene and was pleased that Lita was being accepted for who she was. Enchancia was truly the place Kathleen had heard about: a wonderful place full of promise and acceptance.

 **June 27, 1868**

It was a Saturday morning in the Village of Dunwitty. In the Dunwitty Cemetery, Lucinda, the royal family, and villagers of Dunwitty were gathered. It had been one year since Lucinda's birth parents had died from the mysterious illness that had raged across Enchancia.

Lucinda stepped forward, and kneeled at the grave of her birth parents.

"Hello, Mom. Hello, Dad," Lucinda quietly said. "It's hard to believe that a year has passed. I miss you."

Lucinda looked toward everybody gathered. The sadness in their eyes was evident. Their sadness not only for Lucinda, but for their losses as well. Lucinda then started quietly singing.

(Lucinda) _**"We saw the sun begin to dim, and felt that winter wind blow cold. A girl learns who is there for her when the magic fades and the walls won't hold. Cause from that rubble, what remains, can only be what's true. If all that's lost, is more we gain, because its led us back ... to home."**_

Lucinda stood up, and walked over to those gathered, as she sang louder.

(Lucinda) _**"We once were a community, with cheerfulness and light. But sadness became our darkness, the pitfalls of the ones we became. For months and months, we cried with tears. The crazy speed of always needing more. But when we stop and see us here. We remember that we all live too."**_

(Lucinda) _**"And from now on, our eyes won't be blinded by our tears. From now on, what's waited till tomorrow starts tonight. It starts tonight."**_ (Villagers) _**"Yeah!"**_ (Lucinda) _**"And this promise that we make, like an anthem in our heart. From now on. From now on."**_ (Villagers) _**"Yeah!**_ " (Lucinda) _**"From now on."**_

(Villagers as they dance) _**"And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again.**_ " (Lucinda) _ **"From now on."**_ (Villagers) _**"And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again."**_

(Villagers as they dance and stomp) _**"And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again. And we will come back home. And we will come back home."**_ (Lucinda) _ **"Yes!"**_ (Villagers) _**"Home again. And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again."**_

(Lucinda) _ **"From now on, our eyes won't be blinded by our tears. From now on, what's waited till tomorrow starts tonight. It starts tonight. And this promise that we make, like an anthem in our heart. From now on. From now on."**_ (Villagers) _**"And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again."**_

(Villagers softly singing) _**"And we will come back home. And we will come back home. Home again."**_

"Now that's the village I know and love," Lucinda smiled.

(Villagers softly singing) _**"From now on. From now on. Home again. From now on. From now on. Home again. From now on. From now on. Home again."**_

Unknown to Lucinda and the others, the spirits of her birth parents were watching.

"I think our little girl is going to be okay," the spirit of Lucinda's birth mother smiled.

"I know she's going to be," the spirit of Lucinda's birth father happily agreed.

The two spirits disappeared into thin air as the royal family walked over to Lucinda.

"You've done a fine thing," Miranda smiled as she gently hugged Lucinda. "You've brought life back to the village."

A man (Mayor Napier) walked over to the royal family.

"King Roland, Queen Miranda," Mayor Napier started. "We've set up some food and drink over at the Dunwitty Community Center. You and your family are invited to join us."

"Thank you, Mayor Napier," Roland acknowledged. "We'd be happy to join you."

Everybody walked over to the community center where Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were waiting at the door.

"Please, everybody come in," Violet invited.

As everybody walked in, Mayor Napier noticed there was more food than had been planned.

"Where did this extra food come from?" Mayor Napier asked Violet.

"A gift from House Cosmarune," Violet answered. "Dorrie, Candice, and I wanted to make a contribution to the meal here."

"Thank you, Lady Violet," Mayor Napier said, pleased.

As everybody started enjoying the food and drink, Lucinda took a moment to look at those gathered. As she looked at the crowd, Lucinda felt two gentle hands touch her shoulders. Lucinda turned around to see a 26-year-old Lydia standing there, smiling.

"Lydia!" Lucinda said in glee as she hugged Lydia. "It's good to see you."

"And it's good to see you," Lydia said as she returned the hug. "You didn't think I'd let the anniversary of your parents death go by without me being here?"

"Thank you for being here," Lucinda thanked Lydia, grateful.

"Anytime," Lydia smiled. "We're family now, you and I."

"Lydia?" Miranda asked as she walked over. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Lydia answered as she and Miranda hugged.

"Lydia!" Sofia smiled as she raced over and hugged Lydia. "It's good having you here. Where's Eezeyal?"

"Hanging up in the rafters with your owl, Hector," Lydia answered as she pointed upward.

Sofia looked up to see both owls perched together, talking to each other. As they talked, a snowy white owl flew up, and joined them.

"Ah!" Lydia happily noticed. "I see Dorrie's owl, Arnan, has made it a threesome."

Sofia smiled as the three owls happily got along together.

As everybody enjoyed the food and drink, and talked with each other, a dark figure watched the scene through a crystal ball. The dark figure was Neila, the evil witch. As Neila watched the scene unfold, she rubbed her arm which had been shot during the raid on Cinnibar. Her arm was healing up nicely due to some well placed magic, but would be sore for a while.

"Look at them, enjoying themselves," Neila said in disgust. "How sickening! Me and mine should be celebrating right now, instead of nursing our wounds after getting next to nothing from our raid on Cinnibar."

Neila sat back in her chair, contemplating her current situation. "There is a spell I've been saving for a rainy day. A spell that will allow me to go back to the past, and change things to favor us."

Raising her hand, Neila magically summoned a spell book that was laying nearby. Neila opened the spell book, and flipped to the page which contained the spell she wanted.

"When the time is right, I'll strike!" Neila smiled wickedly.

(End of Chapter 21).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an updated list of magical schools that exist on Earth (from both "Harry Potter" and "Sofia the First").

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic** (Location: France) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire").

 **Castelobruxo** (Location: Amazon rainforest) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Durmstrang Institute** (Location: Scandinavia) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire").

 **Hexley Hall** (Location: Kingdom of Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers").

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** (Location: Scotland) (From: "Harry Potter").

 **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** (Location: Mount Greylock, North America) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Institute for Science and Alchemy** (Location: unknown) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, "The Royal School Fair").

 **Koldovstoretz** (Location: Russia) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Mahoutokoro School of Magic** (Location: Japan) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Uagadou School of Magic** (Location: Uganda) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Royal Prep** (Location: Kingdom of Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First") (Note: while not technically a magical school, Royal Prep does offer many magical courses, so I'm including it on this list).

 **Wandlight Academy** (Location: Kingdom of Wuton) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2").

 **Author's notes**

Arnan (Dorrie's owl) is the same owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

 _Avada Kedavra_ is from "Harry Potter".

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Colette being killed, then brought back to life by the Resurrection Gauntlet was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the following dialog for that scene: _As Colette stood up, breathing heavily, her vision adjusted, only to find that it was blurry. Confused, she then took off her glasses and found that everything was clear. She then put her glasses back up to her eyes to see it was blurry again. "That's odd," Colette said as she pocketed her glasses. "I don't seem to need them anymore"_ ).

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Gillyweed is originally from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

Hector (Sofia's Mexican Spotted Owl) was first introduced in Chapter 47 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Hematite, Hiro Mizuki, Kathleen Mizuki, Makoto Mizuki, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _It was before you came to the castle," Dorrie explained to Candice. "Amber, James, and Sofia, when they were kids, decided to sample the special chocolates for adults during a New Years Eve party. The next morning, the three of them had the hangover of all hangovers"_ \- this is a reference to Chapter 2 of _GradGirl2010's_ story "My Sister's Acceptance", with Dorrie added in. This is my way of giving a shout out to _GradGirl2010_ and her "Sofia the First" stories.

Jade leaving Dunwitty is based on events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2".

Lydia and Eezeyal are from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_.

MacRaven: I decided it was time for Lily to have a last name, so I came up with the last name of MacRaven. In the process, I also came up with parents for her, as well as an upcoming family business. In the "Sofia the First" episode "Too Cute to Spook", Lily mentioned an older sister, but I imagine the older sister has probably left home by now.

Neila and her followers raiding storage building number four was based on an idea suggested by _Ben10Man_.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Kingdom of Angelor is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ stories "Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 10: The Princess Chef" and "From Villager To Princess Book 2", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Kingdom of Satu is from "Elena of Avalor".

The Resurrection Gauntlet is from "Torchwood".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

Wandlight Academy is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Hiro Mizuki, Kathleen Mizuki, Makoto Mizuki, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Lydia and Eezeyal are the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Candice's White Maleficent staff, Colleen MacRaven, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie's Werewolf Staff, Enchancian Intelligence, Hector, Mayor Napier, Neila, _super werewolf transform!_ , the Dunwitty Community Center, and the Kingdom of Wuton.


	22. Saving the Day

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 22 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Be aware this is an updated version of my story "Being Summoned", now adapted for events within "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Songs in this chapter: a rewritten version of "Bring My Best Friend Back" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Finding Clover", and "Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!" from "The Wizard of Oz".

 **Chapter 22: Saving the Day**

 **September 1, 1868**

In late-June, Neila and her followers had attacked and damaged Royal Prep. It was an attempt on Neila's part to save face after her less than successful raid on Cinnibar. Unfortunately for Neila, her plans regarding Royal Prep were thwarted, and Neila and what was left of her followers were forced to flee and go into hiding.

After Royal Prep had been attacked and damaged, it was necessary to rebuild the school. While the school was being rebuilt, King Roland had graciously offered Enchancia Castle as a temporary Royal Prep. There were a variety of rooms in the castle that were unused, and these would serve nicely as classrooms.

It was now a Tuesday, and the first day of classes of the new school year. In a large room in Enchancia Castle, all the female students who attended Royal Prep had been called together for an assembly.

"Due to the sad events at the end of the previous school year, some changes have had to be made," Miss Flora started. "While male students have always received defensive training such as the proper use of a sword, it was thought that female students did not need such training. However, it has been decided that all female students will now receive such training as well."

Some female students seemed very interested in such training, while others seemed to dislike the idea.

"Please understand that this is for your benefit," Miss Flora continued. "We want all of our students to be able to defend themselves should the need arise."

"To that end," Miss Fauna started, "we have searched for an instructor who would be able to teach our female students everything they would need to know about defending themselves. And we are very proud to introduce your defense instructor ... Li Mulan."

A round of applause broke out when Mulan entered the room. Mulan's reputation was very well known, and it was an honor to have an instructor of such merit.

"Thank you," Mulan started. "Thank you all. You may address me as Miss Mulan. During our time together, I will teach you a variety of defensive skills, including how to use a sword and a bow. I will also teach you how to use martial arts. We'll take it slow at first so you may get the basics. Then we'll move on to more advanced skills. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you."

A fifteen-year-old Sofia and a fifteen-year-old Lucinda were standing near the back of the room.

"I'm looking forward to learning this," Sofia said to Lucinda.

"As am I," Lucinda acknowledged.

A teenage Princess Cleo was standing next to Sofia and Lucinda. "I understand why we need to do this," Cleo started. "I just hope I'm up to the task."

"We'll all learn together," Sofia reassured Cleo.

At that point, the assembly ended.

"See you in history class later this morning Sofia, Lucinda?" Cleo asked.

"Yes," Sofia answered.

"See you there," Lucinda smiled.

Cleo then left to go to a writing class.

As the remaining female students were leaving the room, Mulan walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Princesses Lucinda and Sofia?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, Miss Mulan?" Sofia inquired.

"I'm new here," Mulan started. "I was wondering if at some point I might get a tour of the castle so I could know my way around?"

"We would be honored to give you a tour, Miss Mulan," Lucinda replied.

"I don't want to keep the two of you from anything," Mulan stated.

"Lucinda and I have a free period," Sofia assured Mulan. "Would you like to start now?"

"That would be nice," Mulan happily agreed. "Thank you."

"This way, Miss Mulan," Lucinda directed as the three walked out of the room.

"It's nice seeing you again, Sofia," Mulan smiled. "We haven't been physically together since that business with the Jade Jaguar."

"Jade Jaguar?" Lucinda asked, not understanding the term.

"It happened when James, Amber, Jun, Jin, and I were kids," Sofia explained.

As Mulan, Sofia, and Lucinda walked down a hallway, Mulan explained to Lucinda what had happened. It was a pleasant way to begin the day.

 **Meanwhile, at Hexley Hall**

It was the first day of school at Hexley Hall as well. In the great hall, the Hexley Hall students were gathered. As new students awaited their turn to be sorted, Lita Mizuki was in line waiting for her turn. She was wearing her old uniform from Wandlight Academy (a white sailor schoolgirl top, and a long beige skirt) because she was a bit tall for the Hexley Hall school uniform for girls. Headmistress Lovegood had given Lita permission to wear her Wandlight Academy uniform at Hexley Hall which delighted Lita to no end, since she really liked the style of the Wandlight Academy uniform.

As Lita waited, she couldn't help but be a bit sad. She missed her friend, Taiki Hamasaki, who was attending Wandlight Academy. Lita started playing a song in her head.

(Lita) _**"I don't know what I'm doing here. I wish that I could just disappear. But then how long would I have to roam, till I found my way back home. Why did I go? How could I go? I didn't know I'd miss him so. I'm not even in the mood to whack. No fight will bring my best friend back."**_

(Taiki) _**"When you have made a friend so true. She cheers you up when you feel blue. You never think you'd see the day. She picks up and goes away. Why did she go? How could she go? Doesn't she know I need her so. I'll search in every cart and shack. Until I bring my best friend back."**_

Lita was jolted back to reality when her name was called.

"Lita Mizuki," Headmistress Lovegood called as she motioned Lita to approach. Lovegood then put the Hexley Hall sorting hat on Lita's head.

"Ah!" the sorting hat exclaimed, scanning Lita's mind. "A former student of the Wandlight Academy. I sense hard work, justice, and loyalty in this one. I know exactly where to put her. Kennicot House!"

A Kennicot patch magically appeared on the sleeve of Lita's sailor schoolgirl top as the students at the Kennicot House table clapped and cheered. The sorting hat was taken off of Lita's head, and Lita walked over to the Kennicot table.

"Welcome to Kennicot," fifteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia warmly greeted Lita.

"You're gonna love it here," fifteen-year-old Lily MacRaven happily said to Lita.

The other Kennicot students greeted Lita with warm handshakes. Lita then sat down, feeling a bit better now that people were making her feel very welcomed. It was a warm feeling that Lita would remember always.

 **A visit from a friend**

It was now afternoon in Enchancia Castle, and Royal Prep classes had ended for the day. In Lucinda's bedroom in the castle, Lucinda sighed as she sat on her window seat as she felt a presence in the room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard as she saw Scarlett leaning by her door with a smile.

"I don't know," Lucinda sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for all this princess stuff. Or even the Protector stuff."

"You still have doubts?" Scarlett asked.

"It's just that when you see someone like Sofia who believes so strongly in what she's doing that nothing can stop her," Lucinda said. "I don't know if I have that in me."

Scarlett chuckled at that as she smiled at Lucinda. "You crack me up."

"What did I say?" Lucinda asked, not getting the joke.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age, Lucinda," Scarlett observed. "When I was first training to be a Protector, I had so much raw emotion and energy. But it took me awhile to get the confidence to believe in myself, what I was truly capable of."

Lucinda chuckled at that as Scarlett walked by her. "I've got confidence."

"Confidence and cockiness are two entirely different things," Scarlett pointed out. "There's a whole world of power that you haven't tapped into yet. There is so much that the Amulet of Tlara can do. And I detect powerful magic in you that I've only seen in a few other witches before. You just got to believe you deserve it. And once you do, you'll be blown away by what you can do."

As Lucinda pondered what Scarlett had just said, Lucinda looked to see that Scarlett had disappeared.

"I'd love to know how Scarlett manages to leave a room without nobody seeing her leave," Lucinda said to herself with a smile.

 **Traveling to the past**

Later that afternoon, in Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, the two were sitting down at a table having some tea. Suddenly, both of their amulets started to glow very brightly.

"What is this?" Sofia asked as she stood up.

"Their glowing so bright!" Lucinda remarked as she too stood up.

"Oh, my! We're needed!" Sofia observed.

"As in, a princess needs us?" Lucinda asked.

"It would appear so," Sofia answered.

Suddenly, Sofia and Lucinda disappeared from their workshop. Before they knew it, they were on a country road. And their brooms, which had been in their rooms in Enchancia Castle, had come along with them. Suddenly, both of their minds were filled with information about why they were on that road.

"So that's how it works!" Lucinda observed. "When a princess or princesses show up to help, they already know what is going on."

"Nice!" Sofia remarked. "And we're not helping a princess - we're helping a queen. We've better get over there!"

Sofia and Lucinda mounted their brooms and raced over to a carriage that was a short distance down the road.

Two rough looking men had stopped the carriage. One of the men was holding the coachman at bay with a sword. The other man was approaching the rear of the carriage where a pregnant woman was sitting.

"Do us both a favor and step down from the carriage, Queen Maria!" the man demanded as he produced his sword.

"What do you want?" Maria asked.

"Just get down off that carriage!" the man ordered.

"Never!" Maria responded.

At that point, Sofia flew up and produced her wand. "If I were you, I'd be leaving!" Sofia sternly suggested to the man.

"There are two of us and one of you!" the man remarked.

"Actually," Lucinda said as she flew up, "there are two of us, too!" as she too produced her wand.

The one man who had been holding the coachman at bay stepped off the carriage and walked up to the other man. Then, the two men started to charge at Sofia and Lucinda. Sofia and Lucinda fired their wands and hit the two men with blasts from their wands. The men were knocked out cold.

"Are you all right, my Queen?" Sofia asked.

"Yes," Maria answered. "Thanks to the two of you."

"I am Princess Sofia, and this is Princess Lucinda," Sofia started. "Your amulet summoned us."

Maria looked down at her amulet - the Amulet of Avalor. This was Queen Maria, mother of Sofia and Lucinda's father, King Roland. Their amulets had transported Sofia and Lucinda back in time. And the unborn child that Maria was carrying was Sofia and Lucinda's father.

"It's very nice to meet you," Maria said. "Please, come aboard my carriage, princesses".

Sofia and Lucinda landed their brooms, dismounted the brooms, then climbed aboard Maria's carriage.

As Sofia and Lucinda sat down, Maria instructed the coachman to continue the journey that Maria had been on.

Maria looked at Sofia and Lucinda, then noticed that Sofia was also wearing the Amulet of Avalor.

"My amulet!" Maria observed. "Oh! So your wearing it as well." Maria stopped for a moment, then continued. "You're from the future!".

"Yes," Sofia acknowledged, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

Maria then looked at Lucinda. "And is that the ... Amulet of Tlara?" Maria asked Lucinda.

"Why, yes," Lucinda answered. "It is."

"So, in your time it's been finally found," Maria commented. "It's very nice to know that at some point both amulets will be in service."

From a large bag in the carriage, there was some movement.

"Come on out, Timothy," Maria said. "These are friends."

From the bag appeared a large gray rabbit. Sofia and Lucinda smiled, remembering their young friend at Enchancia Castle who was also named Timothy.

"Hello, Timothy," Sofia greeted. "I'm Sofia, and this is Lucinda."

"Nice to meet you," Timothy replied.

"Nice to meet as as well," Sofia responded.

"You can talk to animals, too," Maria observed.

"Yes," Sofia answered. "Lucinda can too."

Before long, the carriage reached Enchancia Castle. Upon reaching the castle, the coachman notified the guards about what had happened on the road. Soon, a man in a crown walked out of the castle and came up to the carriage.

"Maria, are you all right?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Roland, my love," Maria answered. The man was King Roland the First, father to Sofia and Lucinda's father. "And these are Princesses Lucinda and Sofia. My amulet summoned them."

"I am forever in your debt, princesses," King Roland the First said gratefully to Sofia and Lucinda.

"My King," Sofia answered.

"My King," Lucinda answered.

"This calls for a celebration," King Roland the First announced. "Could you stay for a while?" he asked Sofia and Lucinda. Since Sofia and Lucinda had not been transported back home, it was obvious that their job was not over yet.

"We would be honored," Sofia accepted.

"Then it's settled," King Roland the First smiled.

 **Action at the castle**

It was now evening, and a celebration dinner had been quickly arranged by King Roland the First.

"To our two heroines - Princesses Lucinda and Sofia," King Roland the First said.

"To our heroines," everybody at the table said as they raised their glasses.

The celebration dinner then began.

"I understand you're from the future," King Roland the First said to Sofia and Lucinda. "So what is a future Enchancia like?"

"Understand that we cannot give you specifics," Sofia started. "It could alter future events that need to take place if we told you too much. I can say, however, that Enchancia in mine and Lucinda's time is a prosperous place where all kingdoms get along with each other in peace."

King Roland the First smiled. "That's very good to hear."

"Our young daughter, Tilly, would enjoy meeting you," Maria said to Sofia and Lucinda. "She likes hearing about new places. Unfortunately, she's laid up with a cold right now, and is sleeping in her room here in the castle."

"I would have liked to have met her," Sofia wished. "Someday, I'm sure we'll meet face to face."

The celebration dinner then continued.

"We would be honored if the two of you could spend the night," King Roland the First said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Why, thank you," Lucinda answered.

"That would be nice," Sofia added.

"Good," King Roland the First said, pleased. "We'll have two rooms prepared for you at once."

As the dinner ended, Sofia and Lucinda were shown to their rooms. When Sofia entered her room, she smiled. It was her room at home.

" _This must not be Aunt Tilly's room, yet,"_ Sofia thought to herself as she looked at the window seat in the room. _"She's going to enjoy sitting here and reading books."_

Meanwhile, King Roland the First and Queen Maria were in their bedroom.

"I have to go down to my study for a little while, Maria," Roland announced. "I have some papers that need to be signed."

"Understood, my love," Maria responded.

Roland then walked over and kissed Maria. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in a little while."

A short time later, in Lucinda's room, Lucinda woke up as her amulet started glowing and making a humming sound. It was a warning!

As Lucinda walked out into the hallway, she was met by Sofia who had received the same warning.

"The royal bedchamber," Lucinda said.

"Let's go!" Sofia responded.

Sofia and Lucinda silently entered the royal bedchamber where Queen Maria was asleep. Upon entering the room, Sofia and Lucinda noticed a cloaked figure slowly moving toward Maria. At that point, Lucinda cleared her voice as a warning as she pulled out her wand.

The cloaked figure stopped.

"Slowly turn," Sofia ordered the figure as Sofia brought out her wand.

The cloaked figure slowly turned around to reveal that the figure was a woman - Neila the evil witch! The same Neila that had attacked Royal Prep, and before that, Cinnibar.

"You meddlesome two again?!" Neila snapped at Sofia and Lucinda as Neila slowly moved forward.

"Not one more step!" Lucinda ordered.

Neila raised her wand. Sofia and Lucinda fired at her with their wands. Neila managed to duck the shots and ran out into the hall with Sofia and Lucinda in hot pursuit.

Queen Maria had been awakened by the activity, and followed the three down the hall. Before long, Neila, Sofia and Lucinda found themselves in a large open area inside the castle. Sofia and Lucinda started to bear down on Neila as Neila raised her wand.

"Do you two honestly expect to stop me?" Neila mocked.

"Yes," both Sofia and Lucinda replied.

"Nice pair, the two of you!" Neila continued to mock. "You're not even true princesses! Sofia the stepchild, and Lucinda the adopted witch! What a joke!"

At that point, Sofia and Lucinda raised their wands and both fired a continuous beam of magical energy at Neila, while Neila used her energy to defend herself.

"I don't know ... how long ... I can keep this going," Sofia said to Lucinda.

"We have ... to .. give it ... everything we have," Lucinda said. "We can't ... let this thing win!"

Sofia and Lucinda continued to fire. Suddenly, a third beam of magical energy hit Neila. The third beam was from Goodwin the Great.

"Keep firing ... ladies!" Goodwin directed. "We can do this!"

With three beams now hitting her, Neila was losing the ability to defend herself. In a few moments, Neila disappeared in a large puff of gray smoke.

Sofia and Lucinda fell back against the wall, exhausted by the magical battle, as Queen Maria raced up to them.

"Are you all right, princesses?" Maria asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"I'll be ... after a bit of a rest," Sofia replied.

"I'll be okay after a while," Lucinda responded.

"We did it, ladies!" Goodwin said as he walked up.

"Thank you," both Sofia and Lucinda gratefully said to Goodwin.

Maria then took Sofia and Lucinda over to a nearby couch where she gently sat them down. Maria then sat down between them, and put her arms round Sofia and Lucinda.

"As far as I'm concerned, the two of you are true princesses," Maria started. "You're new royalty. I like new royalty. I'm new royalty."

"My Queen?" Sofia asked in response to Maria's comment.

"Yes," Maria answered. "I'm new royalty, too. I became Queen after I married Roland. Before that, I was a harness and saddle maker. My father had no sons, so he taught me his trade."

Sofia smiled.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Maria said to Sofia. "I'll keep it in strict confidence."

"You and my mother are a lot alike," Sofia started. "You and she both married into royalty. And, like you, she had a trade too, as a skilled shoemaker, before she married into royalty."

"A fine profession," Maria commented before turning to Lucinda. "And you are a witch?"

"By birth," Lucinda answered. "My birth mother was a witch, and my birth father was a warlock. Sofia and I met when we were children, and we became fast friends. When my birth parents died of an illness, Sofia's family ... the royal family ... adopted me."

"And you've been sisters ever since," Maria smiled.

At that point, King Roland the First ran up. "What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Roland," Maria answered. "It was an evil witch come to do us harm, but our two princesses, along with Goodwin, managed to drive her off."

At that point, both Sofia's and Lucinda's amulets dimly glowed for a second, then stopped.

"We've just received new information," Sofia reported.

"The evil witch won't be bothering you again," Lucinda added. "She will be severely dealt with where we come from."

Then, Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started glowing brightly.

"It's our time to leave," Sofia announced.

"Will we ever see you again?" King Roland the First asked.

"... perhaps," Sofia answered.

Sofia then turned to Queen Maria. "Take good care of your baby," Sofia requested. "Your baby is destined for great things."

With that, Sofia and Lucinda disappeared.

Back in Sofia's and Lucinda's time, Neila appeared in a forest, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Sofia! Lucinda! I'll get you two for this!" Neila yelled. "You'll pay dearly for this, you two pieces of slark!"

Suddenly, Neila heard a rifle cock behind her.

"Considering Sofia and Lucinda are friends of mine, I'll have something to say about that!" a woman's voice came from behind Neila.

Neila turned around to see none other than Gretel, who was well known for hunting down evil witches along with her brother, Hansel. Suddenly, Neila looked around and wondered where Hansel was. Before Neila could respond, Hansel managed to sneak up behind Neila and knock her out by hitting Neila with the butt of his rifle.

Neila, now lying on the ground, slowly regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes, Neila noticed that Hansel and Gretel were standing over her. Gretel pointed her rifle at Neila.

"I hate to break it to ya, Neila!" Gretel started. "But it's not gonna be an open casket!"

 **Returning home**

Sofia and Lucinda suddenly reappeared in their workshop. Their brooms were lying on a table in the workshop.

"How long have we been gone?" Sofia asked Lucinda

Lucinda then went over to the table where they had been drinking tea, and carefully felt the tea pot.

"It's still hot!" Lucinda replied. "We must have returned shortly after we left."

"Hello, girls," A man's voice said from behind them. "You're back, I see."

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see their father, King Roland.

"Dad!" both of them shouted as they raced over and hugged him.

"I'm happy to see both of you, too," Roland laughed as he hugged his two daughters.

"You said _you_ _'re back_ ," Lucinda said to Roland. "You knew we were gone?"

"Funny thing is," Roland started as he held up a thin book, "about a half hour ago this book appeared out of nowhere when I was in my study. Naturally, I started reading through the book and discovered it was about ... the two of you."

Both Sofia and Lucinda looked a bit puzzled.

"According to the book," Roland continued, "Goodwin the Great put a spell on it that would cause the book to appear to me only when the time was right. The book, written by my mother, Queen Maria, goes on to detail how the two of you were summoned to her by her amulet and how you saved her from not only two highwaymen, but from the evil witch Neila as well, before I was born."

"How could she have known to have it sent to Dad?" Sofia asked Lucinda. "We were very careful about not reveling a whole lot about the future."

"She must have somehow figured it out ... somehow," Lucinda replied.

"Well," Queen Miranda said as she walked into the workshop, "as I keep telling you two, and Amber, and James ... a mother knows everything."

Sofia and Lucinda smiled. How could you argue with that kind of logic?

"Oh," King Roland started. "There's also a sealed note addressed to the two of you."

Roland then handed the note to Sofia and Lucinda. Sofia and Lucinda opened the envelope, then read the note.

 _To my two favorite princesses, Lucinda and Sofia:_

 _I wanted to take this opportunity to thank the two of you for looking after me. I could not have asked for better help from the amulet - it sent me the two of you, for which I am thankful always_.

 _I also want to tell you that I am writing this shortly after the birth of my baby - a wonderful, healthy baby boy (but you knew that, didn't you?). We named him Roland (but you knew that too, didn't you?). And I'm happy to know he is destined for great things. I am also happy to know he has (or will have) the two of you as daughters._

 _You are probably wondering how I connected the two of you and my newborn son? Well, the only answer I can give you is ... a mother knows these things._

 _Enchancia is truly blessed having the two of you._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Queen Maria of Enchancia_

 _P.S.: please say hello to my son for me._

Sofia and Lucinda smiled as they read the note. Roland and Miranda, who had also read the note while Sofia and Lucinda were reading it, smiled as well.

Sofia clutched her amulet, and motioned for Lucinda to clutch her amulet as well so they could talk to each other using just their minds.

"Lucinda?" Sofia communicated to Lucinda. "I just had an idea."

"Give the note to Dad?" Lucinda communicated back to Sofia.

"I see we had the same idea," Sofia communicated back.

"Let's do it," Lucinda communicated.

Sofia and Lucinda then took their hands off their amulets, and turned to Roland.

"Lucinda and I would like you to have this, Dad," Sofia said as she handed the note to Roland.

"I'm touched, girls" Roland said as a tear formed in the corner of one of his eyes. "This is something I will treasure always. Thank you, so very much."

Miranda smiled seeing the exchange between Sofia, Lucinda, and Roland.

"Well, it's almost time for supper," Miranda announced.

"Quite right," Roland commented. "And we have a special guest dining with us - Miss Mulan."

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other as they, Roland and Miranda walked to the dining room. It had been a good day, and it was going to be a good night as well.

 **September 2, 1868**

It was a Wednesday afternoon. At Enchancia Castle, it was time for afternoon duties for Dorrie and Candice. As they were sweeping the front steps of the castle, Dorrie and Candice looked up to see Grand Queen Maria's carriage approaching.

"Attention!" Dorrie announced to other servants nearby. "The Grand Queen is arriving!"

Everybody stood at attention as Grand Queen Maria arrived, and stepped off of her carriage.

"Welcome back to Enchancia Castle, Grand Queen Maria," Dorrie welcomed as she curtsied.

"We are at your disposal, Grand Queen," Candice added as she, too, curtsied.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Maria smiled. "A pleasure to see you again, as always."

At that moment, a man and a woman approached, accompanied by a male guard. Maria, Dorrie, and Candice recognized the man and woman as Hansel and Gretel, who were well known as evil witch hunters.

"Grand Queen Maria, Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Hansel started as he bowed and Gretel curtsied, "we bring news. The evil witch Neila is dead."

Cheers erupted from servants and guards standing nearby, as Dorrie and Candice high fived each other. Dorrie and Candice then started happily dancing as they sang ...

(Dorrie and Candice) _ **"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead. Wake up, sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!"**_

"Oh, shoot!" Candice suddenly remarked.

"What is it, Candice?" Dorrie asked, concerned.

"Neila was bad enough when she was alive," Candice pointed out. "Now she's a martyr."

"Something tells me our lives just became more complicated," Dorrie lamented.

"I'm sure Enchancian Intelligence will keeps tabs on the situation," Maria reassured Dorrie. "After all, if you and your sister are any example, Enchancian Intelligence has fine people working for it."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at Maria's praise.

"I'll be heading into the castle," Maria announced.

"We'll accompany you," Dorrie offered on behalf of herself and Candice.

"That's not necessary," Maria smiled. "I know my way around the castle like the back of my hand."

"As you wish, Grand Queen," Candice acknowledged.

"And we should be finding King Roland," Hansel said on behalf of himself and Gretel. "We need to officially notify him of Neila's death."

Maria walked into the castle, and before long, was directed to where Queen Miranda was. Maria walked through an open door, and found herself in a workshop where Miranda was lovingly working on a pair of yellow shoes.

"My dear Miranda," Maria smiled as she entered. "I see you've established a shoe shop here in the castle. I've always said it's a fine thing to keep one's skills active."

"Maria," Miranda smiled back as the two hugged. "It's good to see you. Amber is in need of a new pair of shoes, and I thought I'd surprise her."

"A good mother you are," Maria approved. "Your children are blessed having you."

"And I'm blessed having them," Miranda happily acknowledged.

"I wish I could still make harnesses and saddles," Maria wished. "But, old age has caught up with my hands. However, I do volunteer at the Enchancian Harness and Saddle Academy, where I can pass on my experience to others."

"The students there are lucky to have you, Maria," Miranda smiled. "To pass on one's skills is a fine thing."

Maria smiled at Miranda's compliment.

 **Reliving the past**

After visiting with Miranda, Maria found her way to Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Maria then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sofia invited.

Maria opened the door, and walked in.

"Grandmother," Sofia smiled.

"It's good to see you again," Lucinda happily said.

"And it's good to see the two of you again," Maria smiled, "after the two of you paid me a visit all those years ago."

"That just happened yesterday," Sofia acknowledged, taken off guard.

"How did you know we had returned?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"The book I had Goodwin send your father had an alert charm connected to it," Maria explained. "The alert charm set off a piece of jewelry I own. That's how I knew the time had come to talk about your trip to the past. I wanted to personally thank the two of you for your help back then."

"It was our pleasure," Sofia smiled as she hugged Maria.

"We're glad we helped to put things right," Lucinda happily said as she held Maria's hand.

"I have two fine granddaughters," Maria said in joy to Sofia and Lucinda.

"And we have a fine grandmother," Lucinda said with pride.

"We were just about to have some tea," Sofia said to Maria. "We'd love to have you join us."

"That sounds absolutely delightful," Maria accepted.

Sofia conjured up some tea, and the three sat down at a table.

"I suppose I should ask," Maria started, "if anybody has told you about the library located near the castle?"

"You know about the Secret Library?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," Maria acknowledged with a smile. "Where do you think your Aunt Tilly discovered it from?"

"So, it's a gift, passed down from one generation to another?" Lucinda asked.

"I guess you could say that," Maria said, liking the sound of it. "Are there still stories to be solved?"

"Plenty, grandmother," Sofia answered. "We've just begun to scratch the surface."

"That's good," Maria acknowledged, pleased.

As the three enjoyed their tea, they exchanged stories about the adventures the Secret Library had sent them on. It was a very enjoyable way to spend an afternoon.

 **A rude awakening**

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Maria were talking, there was something brewing at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar.

Neila's eyes fluttered open and she saw that she was in a dark chamber as Scarlett stood by her and pushed a sandwich to her.

"Where am I?" Neila asked as Scarlett shook her head. "Scarlett? I thought Hansel and Gretel shot me and killed me?"

"No," Scarlett answered. "They shot you, drugged you, and sent you to me for your imprisonment."

"What?!" Neila asked, shocked.

"Rubber bullet," Scarlett announced. "Made to incapacitate the victim without killing them. See, I wouldn't let anyone just kill you. Your punishment must be more severe than just ending it like that."

"Torture," Neila realized, her eyes going wide.

"Yes," Scarlett confirmed. "But not of your body. Of your soul. You are going to know the pain and punishment that you have caused all your victims over the years, Neila. I am going to break you like a twig ... like your ancestors broke me. Don't count on anyone coming to rescue you either, they all think you're dead. Then, when it's done and I feel like you've had enough ... then you have my permission to die."

 **September 3, 1868**

It was a Thursday morning at Hexley Hall. As Lita was walking down a hallway to one of her classes, she heard a man's voice call out to her.

"Lita Mizuki?" the man's voice asked. "Is it you, Lita Mizuki?"

Lita turned around to see Professor Yuki Moto standing there, a professor who had taught at Wandlight Academy a few years earlier.

"Professor Moto?" Lita asked in happiness.

"Yes, Miss Mizuki," Yuki smiled. "I'm teaching at Hexley Hall, now."

"It's good to see you, Professor," Lita said in joy as she and Yuki hugged in friendship. "Since you're here at Hexley Hall, I don't feel so alone, now."

"Settling into a new place can be difficult," Yuki observed. "But, Hexley Hall is a fine place, and I'm sure you'll be settling in before you know it."

Everybody walking by smiled at the touching scene.

"So, what class are you heading to?" Yuki asked Lita.

" _Herbology_ class," Lita answered.

"Ah!" Yuki smiled. "You'll be having Amy O'Toole as a teacher."

"I hear she's a good teacher," Lita remarked.

"One of our best and brightest," Yuki praised. "She's teaching my wife's classes while my wife is on maternity leave."

"You're married?" Lita asked Yuki, surprised.

"To a good woman," Yuki answered. "Her name is Silvia Sage."

"Any woman married to you can consider herself blessed," Lita smiled.

"Why, thank you," Yuki said, touched.

As Yuki and Lita walked toward Lita's _Herbology_ class, Lita saw a portrait of a man hanging on the wall.

"Who is that man, Professor Moto?" Lita asked Yuki.

"One of the sadder parts of Hexley Hall history," Yuki quietly remarked. "That is my wife's brother, Snively Sage. He became evil, and even joined the Order of the Wand. He's safely behind bars in Cinnibar."

"Did Snively Sage have a twin brother?" Lita wanted to know.

"No," Yuki answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Snively Sage looks exactly like a professor teaching at Wandlight Academy," Lita informed Yuki. "The professor, Weldon Prescott, started teaching at Wandlight Academy earlier this year. Not a friendly man. He always has a chip on his shoulder."

" _Interesting,"_ Yuki thought to himself about Weldon. _"Sounds like a mirror image of Snively."_

"Professor Moto?" Lita asked.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Mizuki," Yuki apologized. "I was lost in thought for a moment. Well, here is your class."

"It was nice seeing you again, Professor Moto," Lita smiled.

"And it was nice seeing you again, Miss Mizuki," Yuki smiled back. "We'll be seeing each other more often, now that we're both at Hexley Hall."

As Lita walked into the classroom, Yuki started walking toward Headmistress Lovegood's office. When Yuki reached Lovegood's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lovegood invited.

Yuki walked in, and explained to Lovegood what Lita had just told him.

"Somebody who looks like Snively Sage? That's too fantastic to be a mere coincidence," Lovegood remarked as she grabbed her broom.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked Lovegood.

"To Enchancia Castle," Lovegood answered. "Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice go to Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and since Royal Prep is temporarily housed in Enchancia Castle, I'll go there to talk to them about the situation."

"I see," Yuki observed. "A wise move, considering Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice are connected to Enchancian Intelligence. They could find out things that we couldn't find out on our own."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Lovegood agreed. "Yuki, you're in charge while I'm off at Enchancia Castle."

"I'll hold down the fort," Yuki reassured Lovegood. "Good luck."

(To be continued in Chapter 23).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", since this chapter featured two sets of sisters (Sofia and Lucinda, and Dorrie and Candice), I thought it would be nice to have some quotes about sisterhood. I hope you enjoy these quotes.

" _There can be no situation in life in which the conversation of my dear sister will not administer some comfort to me"_ -Mary Montagu.

" _To have a loving relationship with a sister is not simply to have a buddy or a confident - it is to have a soulmate for life"_ -Victoria Secunda.

" _A sister can be seen as someone who is both ourselves and very much not ourselves - a special kind of double"_ -Toni Morrison.

" _Help one another, is part of the religion of sisterhood"_ -Louisa May Alcott.

" _Sisters function as safety nets in a chaotic world simply by being there for each other"_ -Carol Saline.

" _A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life"_ -Isadora James.

" _Our roots say we're sisters, our hearts say we're friends"_ -Author unknown.

" _The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble"_ -Clara Ortega.

" _In the cookies of life, sisters are the chocolate chips"_ -Author unknown.

" _We may look old and wise to the outside world. But to each other, we are still in junior school"_ -Charlotte Gray.

" _Sisters are different flowers from the same garden"_ -Author unknown.

" _Sisters don't need words. They have perfected a language of snarls and smiles and frowns and winks … sniffs and snorts and gasps and sighs …"_ -Pam Brown.

" _We know one another's faults, virtues, catastrophes, mortifications, triumphs, rivalries, desires, and how long we can each hang by our hands to a bar. We have been banded together under pack codes and tribal laws"_ -Rose Macaulay.

" _A sister smiles when one tells one's stories - for she knows where the decoration has been added"_ -Chris Montaigne

" _For there is no friend like a sister in calm or stormy weather; To cheer one on the tedious way, to fetch one if one goes astray, to lift one if one totters down, to strengthen whilst one stands"_ -Christina Rossetti.

 **Author's notes**

As readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, Headmistress Lovegood made Yuki Moto Deputy Headmaster of Hexley Hall in Chapter 44 of that story. Therefore, when Lovegood goes off to Enchancia Castle, it is only natural that she would leave Yuki in charge during her absence.

As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, as of Chapter 21, Lily now has the last name of MacRaven.

Hansel and Gretel are from "Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters".

Having a professor teaching at Wandlight Acadmey who looks like Snively Sage is based on an idea suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Lita and Yuki know each other was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Lita being sorted into Kennicot House was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Lita sing "Bring My Best Friend Back" was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the rewritten lyrics).

Having Lita wear her Wandlight Academy uniform while at Hexley Hall was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also designed Lita's Wandlight Academy uniform).

Having Lucinda and Scarlett talking to each other in Lucinda's room was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

Having Scarlett imprison Neila was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

" _It's nice seeing you again, Sofia," Mulan smiled. "We haven't been physically together since that business with the Jade Jaguar"_ \- I chose the words _physically together_ very carefully. Sofia and Mulan were physically together in the "Sofia the First" episode "Princesses to the Rescue". Mulan would also appear in spirit along with the other Disney Princesses near the end of the "Sofia the First" series finale, "Forever Royal".

Lita Mizuki, Silvia Sage-Moto, Snively Sage, Taiki Hamasaki, Timothy O'Toole, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Martyr: one who is put to death for following one's principles. In Neila's case, appearing to be put to death because of her devotion to evil. Once one becomes a martyr, those who have the same principles usually use the person's death as a means to further the person's principles.

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

More about Neila and her followers attacking Royal Prep can be found in my story "Incident at Royal Prep".

Mulan is from "Mulan" and "Mulan 2". Since Mulan married General Li Shang in "Mulan 2", she now has the surname Li (which is why she is now known as Li Mulan).

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

" _Slowly turn," Sofia ordered the figure as Sofia brought out her wand_ \- _"Slowly turn_ " is inspired by the scene in "The Patriot" where Benjamin Martin mistakes his son, Gabriel, as a nighttime intruder.

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Jade Jaguar is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Princesses to the Rescue".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Wandlight Academy is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 **Disclaimer**

"Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" and everything associated with it © MTV Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, Studio Babelsberg, Flynn Picture Company, Paramount Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Lita Mizuki, Silvia Sage-Moto, Snively Sage, Taiki Hamasaki, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Mulan" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Feature Animation, and Buena Vista Pictures.

"Mulan 2" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, DisneyToon Studios, and Walt Disney Home Entertainment.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Patriot" and everything associated with it © Columbia Pictures, Mutual Film Company, and Centropolis Entertainment.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Wizard of Oz" (1939 movie) and everything associated with it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Loew's, Inc.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Headmistress Lovegood, Kennicot House, Neila, The Amulet of Tlara, Timothy the rabbit, Valentina Androcasia, and the Enchancian Harness and Saddle Academy.


	23. Events Unfolding

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 23 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 23: Events Unfolding**

 **September 3, 1868**

"Somebody who looks like Snively Sage? That's too fantastic to be a mere coincidence," Headmistress Lovegood remarked as she grabbed her broom.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked Lovegood.

"To Enchancia Castle," Lovegood answered. "Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice go to Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and since Royal Prep is temporarily housed in Enchancia Castle, I'll go there to talk to them about the situation."

"I see," Yuki observed. "A wise move, considering Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice are connected to Enchancian Intelligence. They could find out things that we couldn't find out on our own."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Lovegood agreed. "Yuki, you're in charge while I'm off at Enchancia Castle."

"I'll hold down the fort," Yuki reassured Lovegood. "Good luck."

In a little while, Lovegood arrived at Enchancia Castle, and met with Colonel Martinsen of Enchancian Intelligence. After hearing what Lovegood had to say, Martinsen summoned Dorrie and Candice.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Martinsen started, "thank you for coming. Miss Lovegood here has brought some troubling news. It turns out there is somebody teaching at Wandlight Academy who looks exactly like Snively Sage."

"But Snively Sage is behind bars," Candice pointed out.

"In Cinnibar," Dorrie added.

"Miss Lovegood and I don't know what to make of this," Martinsen explained. "We both agree this should be investigated. Therefore, the two of you will be sent undercover to Wandlight Academy to investigate this double of Snively Sage."

"Pardon me, sir," Candice started, "but if this is somehow the real Snively Sage, he'll know Dorrie and me right off the bat."

"I've thought of that," Martinsen acknowledged. "The two of you will be assuming new identities, as Annette Chauvin and Nicole Ayot, visiting students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Lady Dorrie, you will assume the identity of Annette. And Lady Candice, you will assume the identity of Nicole. Of course, both of your appearances will have to be altered. Each of you will do that by drinking Polyjuice Potion."

"Oh my God!" Dorrie exclaimed in disgust.

"I hear that stuff tastes terrible!" Candice added, equally disgusted.

"I realize it's a rough sacrifice," Martinsen apologized. "But, sometimes, we have to do things for the greater good."

"Yes, sir," Dorrie acknowledged.

"Understood, sir," Candice also acknowledged.

"Luckily, we always keep Polyjuice Potion around just in case of situations like this," Martinsen announced as he brought out two flasks. He opened one flask, put some dark hairs in it, shook the contents, and handed it to Dorrie. He then opened the other flask, put some blond hairs in it, shook the contents, and handed it to Candice.

"I take it that Annette Chauvin and Nicole Ayot are real people?" Dorrie asked Martinsen.

"Yes," Martinsen answered. "They are the daughters of two of our intelligence agents. Both Annette and Nicole use to go to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic before moving to Enchancia. They've agreed to let their identities be borrowed every so often for missions like this. We'll send them somewhere out of the way while the two of you assume their identities."

"When do we leave?" Candice asked.

"Late tonight," Martinsen informed Candice. "Once the two of you arrive at Wandlight Academy, you'll report to the headmistress there, Mei Hu. She will, of course, have no idea of who you really are, and what you are really doing there."

"We'll need Beauxbatons school uniforms," Dorrie pointed out.

"Not a problem," Martinsen assured Dorrie. "We have some Beauxbatons school uniforms available. You and Lady Candice will each receive a uniform before you leave."

"What about our mom, and King Roland?" Candice asked.

"Your mother, and King Roland, will be told of the situation," Martinsen answered.

"Colonel Martinsen and I thank the two of you for doing this," Miss Lovegood said, gratefully.

 **That night**

At Enchancia Castle, it was around 11 PM, and most in the castle were asleep. In Candice's room, she and Dorrie were preparing to leave for Wandlight Academy, and were dressed in the blue dresses and hats that would aid in their cover as visiting students from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Well, just one more thing to do," Dorrie pointed out.

"Lets get this over with," Candice said as she and Dorrie brought out their flasks, and drank from them.

After drinking some of the Polyjuice Potion from their flasks, both Dorrie and Candice wanted to throw up, but managed to resist the urge.

"That was nasty!" Dorrie said in disgust.

"I've got an idea of what swamp water tastes like, now," Candice said, not impressed.

"Well, lets see how we turned out," Dorrie suggested.

Dorrie and Candice looked in Candice's floor length mirror, and were taken off guard by what was staring back at them. Dorrie was a fine looking French teenage girl with brown hair, and Candice was a fine looking French teenage girl with blond hair.

"Oh la la!" Dorrie joked.

"Wow!" Candice said, impressed. "We've best get out to the carriage."

Dorrie and Candice walked out to the flying carriage launching and landing area of the castle. Waiting for them was Violet and King Roland.

"Dorrie? Candice?" Violet asked, taken off guard by the transformation.

"Yes, Mom," Dorrie smiled.

"Well, I'll be," Violet said, impressed. "I never would have recognized the two of you."

"Very impressive," King Roland commented. "Your flying carriage is waiting."

"Thank you, sir," Candice acknowledged.

"Safe journey, my precious ones," Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice climbed aboard the flying carriage. In a few moments, the coachman flew the flying carriage away from the castle as Violet and Roland watched.

"Good luck, girls," Violet wished.

"They'll be fine, Violet," Roland said in a reassuring voice. "You did an excellent job raising them."

"Thank you, sir," Violet acknowledged, pleased. "Most kind."

"You're welcome, Violet," Roland smiled.

 **September 4, 1868**

It was a Friday morning in the Kingdom of Wuton. Dorrie and Candice, after drinking some additional Polyjuice Potion, arrived at Wandlight Academy where a Chinese woman in her thirties was waiting.

"Ah!" the woman smiled. "You must be Annette Chauvin and Nicole Ayot from Beauxbatons. It is an honor to have guests from such a prodigious magical academy. I am Mei Hu, Headmistress of Wandlight Academy. You may address me as Headmistress Hu."

"Yes, Headmistress Hu," Dorrie and Candice acknowledged, using a French accent.

"I'll show you to your rooms, where you'll find your class schedules," Hu announced.

After they had been settled in, and had some breakfast, Dorrie and Candice walked to their first class of the day - _Potions_ class with Professor Weldon Prescott. Dorrie and Candice walked into the classroom, and were met by Prescott.

"You must be our two visitors from Beauxbatons," Prescott said, looking at Dorrie and Candice. "Have a seat. We don't have all day."

Dorrie and Candice sat down at a table with a few other students.

"He looks just like Snively Sage," Dorrie whispered to Candice.

"Sounds like him, too," Candice whispered back.

"No talking!" Prescott barked at Dorrie and Candice.

"Sorry, sir," Dorrie apologized in a French accent. "Nicole and I are simply awed to be in the presence of such a fine teacher."

"Very awed," Candice added, also using a French accent.

"I suppose I can let it go ... this one time," Prescott said, obviously flattered.

" _We just played this guy like a harp from Hell,"_ Candice thought to herself with a chuckle.

After class, after the other students had left, Dorrie and Candice walked up to Prescott.

"Excuse me, Professor Prescott," Dorrie started with a French accent. "Could Nicole and I have a few moments of your time?"

"I have a few minutes," Prescott admitted. "What may I do for you?"

"Well, you see, Professor," Candice started with a French accent, "Annette and I are not what we appear to be. We actually came here to meet you."

"Meet ... me?" Prescott asked, taken off guard.

"You're among friends," Dorrie reassured Prescott. "We know you belonged to the Order of the Wand."

"Who are you to be poking into my personal affairs?!" Prescott barked as he drew his wand.

"Relax, Professor," Candice said in a calming voice. "We represent a similar group."

"A group who very much wants to recruit you," Dorrie spoke up.

"A group far superior to the Order of the Wand," Candice added. "We want you as a part of us, Professor Prescott, or should I say ... Snively Sage?"

"How did you know?" Prescott asked, taken off guard.

"We're a superior organization," Dorrie pointed out. "We know these things."

"And if you're worried this is some kind of trap, don't be," Candice said. "If we had wanted to arrest you, we could have opened our mouths as soon as we saw you. The simple fact that we didn't should prove our intentions."

"You make a good point," Prescott, now revealed to be Snively, admitted.

"We're impressed with your history," Dorrie said to Snively. "It's too bad that you had to go into hiding."

"Just one question," Candice started. "How can you be here, and in jail in Cinnibar, at the same time?"

"Who's in jail in Cinnibar is a clone of me," Snively revealed with a smile. "A perfectly created clone who actually thinks he is me."

"Impressive," Dorrie said in awe as she and Candice raised their wands, and pointed them at Snively.

"What is going on here?" Snively asked, shocked.

"Time to cut the act!" Candice barked, returning to her normal accent. "Our appearance may be different ..."

"... but didn't you recognize our voices?" Dorrie continued for Candice as she, too, reverted to her normal accent.

"Wait! It can't be!" Snively said in shock.

"Lady Candice and Lady Dorrie of Enchancian Intelligence," Candice announced with a grin.

"You're under arrest, bub!" Dorrie informed Snively.

"I think not!" Snively exclaimed as he produced a smoke bomb, and fled into the smoke.

"Stop, you Jackberry!" Candice ordered as she and Dorrie ran into the hall after Snively.

Dorrie and Candice quickly followed Snively down a hallway, running past other students in the process. Snively pulled out his wand, and started firing in the direction of the students. As Dorrie, Candice, and the students ducked for cover, Snively quickly ran away.

"What is going on here?!" Headmistress Hu demanded to know as she raced up.

"Your Professor Prescott is actually a wanted criminal from Enchancia," Dorrie explained.

"His real name is Snively Sage," Candice added. "He's connected to the Order of the Wand. The two of us are from Enchancian Intelligence."

Dorrie and Candice produced their Enchancian Intelligence ID cards, and showed them to Headmistress Hu, as they explained Snively's history to Hu. At that same moment, the Polyjuice Potion wore off, returning Dorrie and Candice to their normal appearance.

"We're sorry for the disturbance we caused here," Dorrie apologized.

"We had planned to arrest Snively Sage, but he managed to escape," Candice added.

"I'll alert the local authorities to be on the lookout for him," Headmistress Hu promised. "Meanwhile, Wandlight Academy is in your debt. You've driven away a scoundrel who was using this school to hide in."

"Dorrie? Candice?" a teenage girl's voice came from behind them.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see a familiar face.

"Jade!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee.

"You know these two, Princess Jade?" Headmistress Hu asked.

"Oh, yes," Jade smiled. "These are Dorrie and Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, two of my closest friends from Enchancia. We went to school together at Hexley Hall."

"Well," Headmistress Hu said to Dorrie and Candice, "it is an honor to have you here."

"We'll need to contact Enchancian Intelligence and let them know what happened," Candice explained to Hu.

"Of course," Hu agreed. "You may use the crystal ball in my office to contact your superiors. Afterward, please stay for the day as our very special guests."

"We'd be delighted," Dorrie happily accepted.

Dorrie and Candice waved their wands over their heads, and said "Uniforma Doodle Do" as the Beauxbatons school uniforms they were wearing changed into their Hexley Hall school uniforms.

"Princess Jade," Headmistress Hu started. "After your friends contact Enchancian Intelligence, please show them around the school and the surrounding area. I'm sure the three of you have some catching up to do."

"Thank you, Headmistress Hu," Jade acknowledged, pleased.

After Dorrie and Candice had contacted Enchancian Intelligence, they walked around Wandlight Academy with Jade.

"Did you have any idea Snively Sage was here?" Dorrie asked Jade, curious.

"No," Jade answered. "Although I take _Potions_ class here, I didn't have Professor Prescott. We have two _Potions_ teachers, and I'm in Professor Regina Tisdale's _Potions_ class. Prescott pretty much stuck to himself. I never laid eyes on him."

"Well, he's been driven off, and he won't be bothering Wandlight anymore," Candice happily said.

"So, tell me the news from Enchancia," Jade requested. "I want to know everything."

As Dorrie and Candice walked with Jade, Dorrie and Candice filled in Jade on the latest news from Enchancia. It was a wonderful way to spend the day.

That afternoon, in Enchancia, _Enchancia Today_ broke the story.

 _Enchancia Today_ news item (September 4, 1868):

 _A surprise this morning from Wandlight Academy in the Kingdom of Wuton. An Enchancian Intelligence operation there discovered that Snively Sage, who had originally been thought to have been behind bars in Cinnibar, had instead been hiding out at Wandlight Academy posing as a professor by the name of_ _Weldon Prescott. The person who is behind bars, it was discovered, is a clone of Snively Sage. Lady Colette Cosmarune (the Royal Steward of Cinnibar) has announced that the clone will be released from jail immediately, and transferred to a safe house for evaluation to determine whether or not he could pose a danger to the public._

 _The real Snively Sage, who escaped from Enchancian Intelligence agents this morning, is being sought by Wuton authorities who have promised if caught will be returned to Enchancia to face trial for his crimes._

 **September 5, 1868**

It was a sunny Saturday morning at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar. In a large fireplace in a sitting room in the palace (which served as a Floo Network entry and exit point), Dorrie and Candice appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Faith greeted them, grateful.

"You made it sound urgent," Dorrie remarked.

"It is," Faith confirmed. "For the past few days, Mom has been mostly out of sight, spending her time in a special room here in the palace."

"I'm sure Scarlett simply needs some time alone," Candice reassured Faith. "Every so often, it's good to get away from the daily grind as it were."

"It's more than that," Faith pointed out. "I've heard the screams of a woman coming from that room, and the screaming isn't Mom's voice. When I've knocked on the door, Mom has told me to go away."

"Interesting," Dorrie commented.

"I was hoping you and Candice could go there and check things out," Faith requested. "I'm worried something is wrong."

"We'll check it out," Dorrie said to Faith.

Meanwhile, Scarlett stood inside the especially made prison cell for Neila as Colette and Hematite stood by her.

"No light gets in," Scarlett explained. "There's a bed in here as well as a working shower, but that's it. I also had a small door put in the bottom that I can push her food in to keep her alive."

"Oh my God!" Violet exclaimed as she walked in as Scarlett nodded.

"We can't hurt her anymore without killing her. This is the only fitting punishment for all that she's done," Scarlett pointed out about Neila.

"Have you lost your mind, Scarlett?" Hematite asked in shock.

"Do you have a better idea?" Scarlett asked as Faith walked in with Dorrie and Candice in tow as they saw Neila laying on the floor. "Go ahead. Let her out if you want. I'm not going to stop you. If that's what you really want, go ahead. Do you think that someone else is looking out for your birth parents the way you're looking out for her?"

"I hope," Candice wished as Dorrie walked over to Scarlett.

"Scarlett, I want justice for my parents every bit as much as you do," Dorrie said, placing a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "And despite what you may think about me, I would do anything to help you and the Protectors. But this isn't right. This has to stop."

Scarlett sighed and then tossed Dorrie a key. "Then I suggest you get started on your idea for her punishment."

Scarlett then sadly turned and started to walk away from the room, with Colette, Hematite, and Faith following her with a sigh.

"Scarlett," Candice said as she raced up to Scarlett. "I can't let you leave like this."

"What are you suggesting?" Scarlett asked.

Candice then hugged Scarlett, and Scarlett's soul was filled with a love and contentment she had never known before.

"One of Candice's greatest gifts," Dorrie pointed out. "The ability to transmit love and contentment on a magical level. It's really quite wonderful ... and relaxing."

"I see what you mean," Scarlett calmly admitted, before turning back to Candice. "Thank you, Candice. I needed that."

"You're welcome, Scarlett," Candice smiled.

Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, and Faith then left, leaving Dorrie, Candice, and Violet alone with Neila.

"Please, get me out of here," Neila pleaded with Dorrie, Candice, and Violet. "Scarlett's a mad woman."

"And you're not?!" Dorrie asked in disgust as she raised her wand, pointed it at Neila, and fired a magical blast which knocked Neila out. "The question is ... what do we do with Neila? Everybody in this time period thinks she's dead. If we release her, that will mess up the time line here."

"I may have a solution," Candice pointed out as she read her electronic Voyager guidebook. "Look at this, Dorrie."

"Nice!" Dorrie said in glee as she read Candice's guidebook. "But, in order to protect Scarlett, we'll need to do this off the record, which means we can't use our Omnis. Use the Floo Network to get back to Enchancia Castle, and bring back the you-know-what from the Secret Library."

"Ah!" Candice smiled. "I like what you're thinking."

As Candice left, Dorrie turned to Violet. "I don't suppose there is something here I can inject into Neila to keep her unconscious for a while?"

Violet looked around the room, and spotted something. "Right here," Violet said as she handed Dorrie a syringe filled with a sedative.

Dorrie injected Neila with the sedative. "That should keep her out for a while," Dorrie said. "Now, we wait for Candice to get back."

In a little while, a tan metal box materialized in the room. A door swung open, and Candice stopped out.

"Is that ... a Tardis?" Violet asked in awe.

"Yes," Candice smiled. "Its the First Story Keeper's Tardis. He's evolved to such a level that he no longer needs a Tardis to travel through time and space. So, he's left Dorrie and me in charge of his Tardis."

"And we can use his Tardis to take Neila to a place she'll never escape from," Dorrie added.

"Where?" Violet asked, curious.

"21st Century Auradon," Dorrie announced. "The Isle of the Lost. According to future history, Neila mysteriously showed up there at some point. Who's to say we didn't deliver her there in the first place?"

"Good point," Violet acknowledged. "I'll come with you."

"Mom," Candice started, "if you come along with us, you'll be involved. Voyager Command could strip you of your Voyager privileges if you become involved in an off the record operation."

"They could strip the two of you of your privileges as well," Violet pointed out to Dorrie and Candice. "We do this as a family."

"Agreed," Dorrie relented. "But, the fact that Candice and I now have access to a Tardis has to remain a secret between the three of us. If the bad guys out there knew we had access to a Tardis, they'd stop at nothing to try and get it."

"Then it will remain our secret," Violet promised.

Dorrie, Candice, and Violet dragged the unconscious Neila into the First Story Keeper's Tardis. The door to the Tardis closed, and the Tardis then dematerialized into thin air.

 **The Isle of the Lost**

It was late at night on the Isle of the Lost. On the edge of the Isle, the First Story Keeper's Tardis materialized out of thin air. The door of the Tardis opened, and Dorrie, Candice, and Violet dragged the unconscious Neila out of the Tardis and placed her on the ground.

"Well, she'll be surprised when she wakes up," Dorrie observed. "No magic, and no way to escape."

"Good thing we have the Tardis to leave with," Candice said. "Its not magical, and not affected by the magical force field that surrounds the Isle. Although, while we're here, we can't use our magic. Good thing I'm packing a phaser pistol. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Good point," Dorrie agreed.

"Aunt Candice?" a girl's voice came from behind them.

Candice, Dorrie, and Violet turned around to see ... a six-year-old Mal standing there.

"Mal?" Candice smiled. "What a lovely young lady you've become. But, how did you know it was me? You were only a baby when I knew you."

"Mom's told me about you," Mal revealed. "She said you were her greatest creation."

"Well, high praise from Maleficent," Candice said, impressed. "I'm touched."

"What are the three of you doing here?" Mal wanted to know.

"Delivering a new resident to the Isle," Candice explained.

"So, you're still a goodie goodie, then?" Mal asked.

"I'm afraid so," Candice apologized. "Disappointed?"

"Not really," Mal admitted. "It's who you are."

"Oh!" Candice remarked. "I have a gift for you!"

Candice raced into the Tardis, brought out a chocolate cupcake, and handed it to Mal.

"A real chocolate cupcake?" Mal asked in glee. "Thank you."

Mal started eating the cupcake. In a few moments, Mal started feeling sleepy, and Candice helped her to lay down.

"Go to sleep, Mal," Candice gently said.

"Yes, Aunt Candice," Mal said as she fell asleep.

"Was there something in that cupcake?" Violet asked Candice.

"Yes, Mom," Candice responded. "It was laced with Retcon. When she wakes up, she'll remember nothing about what just happened, and Neila being here will be a big mystery. It's for the best. It keeps the time line intact."

"I understand," Violet acknowledged as Candice gently bent over the sleeping Mal.

"Don't worry, little one," Candice gently said to the sleeping Mal. "You, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Freddie, and Dizzy will eventually make it off the Isle, and you'll all lead wonderful lives in Auradon."

"We've best be going," Dorrie suggested to Candice and Violet. "We don't know when other inhabitants of the Isle might show up."

"Quite right," Candice agreed as she, Dorrie, and Violet walked into the Tardis. A thought then raced through Candice's head. "Little one? Oh my God! I'm starting to sound like Lwaxana Troi!"

"Who?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"A story for another time," Candice answered. "An interesting humanoid race, Betazoids."

"I look forward to hearing about this," Violet said to Candice, curious.

The Tardis door closed, and the Tardis soon dematerialized into thin air.

At that same time, on the shore of Auradon, Fairy Godmother was looking at the Isle. As she looked at the Isle, a blond haired white woman and a brown haired white teenage girl walked past.

" _Wait a minute?"_ Fairy Godmother thought to herself. _"Don't I know that woman?"_

Fairy Godmother raced after the woman and the teenage girl. "Excuse me, ladies," Fairy Godmother called out. "I saw you walking past, and I was wondering if I could walk with you?"

"Of course," the woman agreed. "I'm Juliet Baring, and this is my daughter, Tricia. We heard about Auradon, and we thought we'd pay a visit."

"It comes highly recommended," Tricia smiled.

"We're quite proud of it," Fairy Godmother smiled back. "By the way, I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress of Auradon Prep."

"As in _the_ Fairy Godmother?" Tricia asked in awe.

"The one and only," Fairy Godmother happily confirmed. "And it's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I'm in awe standing next to Juliet Baring, or should I say ... Lady Diana?"

"You know who I am?" Diana asked, taken off guard.

"One of Auradon's secrets is that we have a few magical portals that lead to your dimension," Fairy Godmother explained. "Auradon Intelligence has occasionally sent agents to your dimension to find out more about your dimension. I've heard many a story about you. But, aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Well, not everything is as it appears," Diana revealed. "Tricia and I should be going."

"Don't leave on my account," Fairy Godmother said in a reassuring voice. "You're among friends here. I'd love to ask you all kinds of questions."

"Well, I don't see why not," Diana smiled. "You are Fairy Godmother, after all. If you can't trust Fairy Godmother, who can you trust?"

"I'm honored," Fairy Godmother smiled back.

"It's an honor well deserved," Diana praised. "Is there a place we can sit down and talk in private? You'll want to be sitting down, since some of what Tricia and I have to say might blow you away."

"We can go to my house," Fairy Godmother offered. "Its nearby, and my daughter, Jane, is staying with friends tonight."

"Sounds good," Diana agreed as she looked at the Isle for a moment. _"Dorrie, Candice, and Violet should have delivered Neila by now,"_ Diana thought to herself. _"Nice going, ladies. Good work. That Tardis of yours is a valuable resource. Don't worry, Voyager Command is more than happy to let you have that secret. And as for your off the record mission, well ... bringing Neila here maintained the time line, and Voyager Command is willing to look the other way."_

"Lady Diana?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Sorry," Diana apologized. "I was lost in thought. I'm looking forward to seeing your house."

"Then, follow me, ladies," Fairy Godmother happily said to Diana and Tricia. It would be the beginning of a friendship with Fairy Godmother that would last for many years to come.

 **September 13, 1868**

It was a Sunday morning in the Village of Dunwitty. Inside the village church, the Sunday morning service was taking place. Among the congregation was Dorrie and Candice, along with Violet. The three always had a strong faith in God, and had been members of the congregation for a long time. As Reverend Williams, a white man in his early forties, was conducting the service, one of his aids (a man) ran up to Williams. The two talked for a few moments, then Williams turned to the congregation.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news to share with you this morning," Williams announced. "Freedrick Larson has been found dead this morning in the nursing home he was living at. It appears he died of complications from the illness that struck Enchancia a little over a year ago. He was among those who had recovered from the illness, but at his age, it left him in a weakened state."

"Oh, my!" Dorrie exclaimed to Candice and Violet. "Freedrick Larson was the father of Jade's mother, and was Jade's grandfather."

"Dorrie and I were going to visit him this afternoon," Candice added. "Such a nice man."

"I knew Freedrick as well," Violet revealed. "He will be missed."

"We'll need to contact Freedrick Larson's daughter and granddaughter," Williams pointed out as Violet stood.

"I can have King Roland send a message to them through diplomatic channels," Violet offered. "It will be the fastest way to reach Emma and Jade."

"Thank you, Lady Violet," Williams said, appreciative. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."

That night, in the Kingdom of Wuton, Emma took Jade aside.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Jade asked.

"I'm not even going to lie to you, Jade," Emma said gently. "My father, your grandfather, died."

Jade began sobbing, "Grandpapa? Oh no! When?" she asked her mother.

"According to this letter," Emma said to Jade, "he died last night ... from the same illness that had killed Lucinda's parents."

"What are you going to be doing?" Jade asked her mother.

"I am simply going to have a talk with your Uncle Toshi," Emma said to Jade. "I am simply going to persuade him to send your father back to Dunwitty and Enchancia."

"Okay." Jade said to Emma.

Emma traveled to Satu the next day to tell King Toshi about what had happened with her father and to persuade him to send the Chen family back to Dunwitty both for Freedrick's funeral and so Jade could attend both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep again.

"Okay, Emma," Toshi said gently. "You, Liang, Jade, Ling Wei, Kim Lin, and Yue Lan may move back to your Embassy of Satu overlooking the Village of Dunwitty with my blessing."

"Thank you, Toshi," Emma said. "Thank you so much!"

 **September 17, 1868**

It was a Thursday morning at the cemetery in Dunwitty. Emma, Jade, and Liang were gathered for the funeral of Emma's father. Emma and Liang's infant children were at the Satu embassy. With Emma, Jade, and Liang was an eight-year-old girl named Luna, who was the adopted daughter of King Toshi. Luna would be staying with Emma, Jade, Liang, and the infants at the Satu embassy in Dunwitty since Luna was to be enrolled in both Royal Prep and Hexley Hall.

As Emma, Jade, Liang, and Luna stood by the dug grave where Freedrick would lay, Reverend Williams stepped forward.

"We are gathered here to honor Freedrick Larson, beloved father to Emma, and beloved grandfather to Jade," Williams started. "Freedrick was much loved here in the village, and will be missed very much."

"In this present moment, grief and memories live side by side in our hearts," Williams continued. "In the days and months ahead, grief can move from numbness and pain, settling to a deeper place in our hearts; so it may be that the memories of that which was best in him can shine forth more fully. Let us pause in silence for a moment, taking time to remember our favorite memories of Freedrick's life. So we may honor that which was best in Freedrick's life."

After a few moments of silence, Williams went on. "There is a finality in placing Freedrick's remains in this place. Yet in so doing, we can release ourselves to grieve more fully, to feel more deeply, to remember more clearly, and to let ourselves learn to live out what was best in his life. Now we place these remains in the ground; what has come from the earth goes back to the earth; so the cycle of life turns yet again."

Emma and Jade stepped forward, and each put a flower on Freedrick's casket. As Emma and Jade stepped back, a few men gently lowered Freedrick's casket into the ground.

With the casket now in the ground, Williams concluded the funeral. "May you be at ease. May you be free from suffering. May you be healed. May you know joy and lightness of being. May you dwell in comfort and compassion. May you be a source of comfort and compassion for all whom you meet. Go in peace."

As the ceremony concluded, Ambassador Hiro Mizuki, his wife Kathleen, and his daughter Lita, walked up.

"Our sincere condolences on your loss," Hiro gently said to Emma and Jade.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Emma said, grateful. "I'm sorry that our return has displaced you, your wife, and your daughter."

"Not to worry, Mrs. Chen," Hiro reassured Emma. "It has been decided to build a secondary embassy in Summerset Village. Me, my wife, and my daughter will be assigned there. Meanwhile, while that embassy is being built, King Roland has been kind enough to let the three of us stay at Enchancia Castle."

"I'm glad to know that you, your wife, and your daughter will be well taken care of," Emma said, pleased. "I've been to Summerset Village many times. You'll find it a wonderful place to live."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chen," Hiro acknowledged as he bowed.

Later that morning, Hiro, his wife, and daughter arrived at Enchancia Castle. As their belongings were being taken into the castle, King Roland, Baileywick, and Violet walked up.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle," Roland smiled at Hiro, Kathleen, and Lita.

"Thank you for allowing me and my wife and daughter to stay here, King Roland," Hiro said as he bowed.

"You are most welcome, Ambassador," Roland happily acknowledged.

"Your guest rooms have been readied," Baileywick announced. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to them."

As Hiro, Kathleen, and Lita followed Baileywick, Violet followed behind. Violet noticed that Lita was looking nervous.

"Anything wrong, Miss Mizuki?" Violet asked Lita in a gentle way.

"I've never stayed in a royal castle before," Lita admitted. "I'm afraid that I'm not up on the protocols for living in such a place."

"Not to worry, Miss Mizuki," Violet reassured Lita. "In your guest room, Dorrie and Candice have placed a book of castle protocol for your reference. It will help you adjust to life here at the castle."

"Please thank them for me," Lita said gratefully. "Your daughters have been good friends to me since I've arrived here in Enchancia. I'm grateful to know them."

"They've told me good things about you," Violet smiled as they reached Lita's guest room, and the two stepped inside.

"This is for me?" Lita asked as she looked around the room in awe.

"Nothing but the best for a guest of the castle," Violet happily acknowledged. "I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need anything, ring the bell cord, and a maid will assist you."

"Thank you for your kindness, Lady Violet," Lita thanked Violet.

"Anytime," Violet smiled.

 **October 5, 1868**

It was now October. Jade had celebrated her 16th birthday on September 30th, and it had been a fun time with all of her friends in attendance. For Jade, it was good to be back in Enchancia. She had missed Enchancia, and it was good to be home. As for Luna, she was rapidly settling into her new life in Enchancia. She had started attending Royal Prep and Hexley Hall. At Hexley Hall, Luna had been sorted into Pepperton House, much to the delight of Jade who also belonged to Pepperton House.

Things were looking up for Lita as well. She had received news that her friend from Wuton, Taiki Hamasaki, and his family would be assigned to the Satu embassy in Summerset Village once it was built. Lita was happy that she would be reunited with Taiki, and was already making plans for his arrival.

At Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice were walking down a hall to a class when they heard two girls call out to them. Dorrie and Candice turned around to see standing there ... the real Annette Chauvin and Nicole Ayot, who had been attending Hexley Hall ever since they had moved to Enchancia. After Dorrie and Candice's adventure at Wandlight Academy, they had become friends with the real Annette and Nicole who were attached to Hexley's Kennicot House.

"Hello, Annette. Hello, Nicole," Dorrie smiled.

"Ready for _Magical Beasts and Creatures_ class?" Candice asked.

"Looking forward to it," Annette happily responded.

At that moment, fifteen-year-old Elainna Marie Pearson walked up with fifteen-year-old Abby Murphy. The Pearson family had home schooled their children for years, but Elainna wanted to go to Hexley Hall, and Elainna's mother had given her permission. Elainna had started Hexley Hall in September, and had been sorted into Pepperton House, the same house that Dorrie, Candice, and Abby belonged to.

"Good morning, everybody," Elainna smiled.

"I wonder what Professor Montgomery will be teaching in class this morning?" Abby wondered.

"I just saw her come from the library, carrying a book about Pukwudgies," sixteen-year-old Jade reported as she walked up with eight-year-old Luna.

"I've heard of Pukwudgies," Luna revealed. "A Pukwudgie is a short, grey-faced, large-eared creature distantly related to the European goblin."

"Sounds interesting," Dorrie commented as the group walked into Professor Montgomery's classroom.

As Elainna walked into the classroom, she noticed a square glass aquarium off to the side filled not with water, but with dirt. Elainna gently reached into the glass aquarium, and let a small chameleon snail climb onto her finger.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing!" Elainna smiled at the chameleon snail.

"Disgusting!" fifteen-year-old Derek Von Schroedor exclaimed as he looked at Elainna. "Do you actually have to touch every little filthy creature you come across? You'll never get yourself a husband with dirty hands."

"You volunteering to be my husband?" Elainna chuckled.

"Hardly," Derek scoffed.

"Thank God!" Elainna smiled in relief. "I couldn't think of a worse fate than to be married to the likes of you."

The class laughed at Elainna's remark as Professor Cynthia Montgomery, a 34-year-old white woman, walked into the classroom.

"I think you've met your match, Mr. Von Schroedor," Professor Montgomery smirked at Derek, before turning to Elainna. "I see you've discovered my chameleon snail. He's really a sweet little thing. You and I have something in common - our love of small creatures."

Elainna smiled as she gently put the chameleon snail back in the glass aquarium, washed her hands at a nearby sink, then sat down at her desk.

"Today, class, we turn our attention to the North American area of the globe," Professor Montgomery announced as she started teaching the class. "Today, we will learn about Pukwudgies, which are large-eared, grey-faced creatures who are distant relations to the European goblin. Pukwudgies are fiercely independent, tricky, and not overly fond of humans."

As Professor Montgomery continued discussing Pukwudgies, there was activity far away from Hexley Hall at Neila's old lair. At the lair, many of Neila's disciples were gathered. Lovisa, a witch with dark hair and white skin who had taken over, stepped before those gathered.

"Our Neila has been murdered," Lovisa started, not knowing Neila's true fate. "Her death will be avenged. It may take years, but we can be patient. Our time will come. And when it does, the forces of good will pay. This I swear to all of you here."

(End of Chapter 23).

 **Behind the scenes**

In Chapter 18 of "Dorrie: Book Two", I provided a list of magazines that those living in Enchancia Castle have access to. I thought it was time for an updated list.

 _ **Adventure Stories Weekly**_ **:** a weekly magazine featuring adventure stories for boys and girls. Marie, Molly, Nonya, and Timothy have subscriptions to this magazine. In the Village of Dunwitty, Lisa Elodie and Samantha "Sam" Cook also have subscriptions to this magazine. This is the same magazine that Sofia, James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby read before moving on to _**Silverstein's Adventure Stories**_ (see this list for more information on _**Silverstein's Adventure Stories**_ ).

 _ **Carriage Illustrated**_ **:** a monthly magazine featuring illustrations and articles on the latest carriages (flying and non-flying) that are on the market. Both King Roland and Wallace have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Culinary Monthly**_ **:** a monthly magazine for cooks of all levels. Features recipes of interest, and advice about how to use various ingredients. Chef Andre, Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Enchancian**_ **:** a monthly magazine for women featuring articles on home and garden, fashion and beauty, cooking and entertainment, and crafts and collections, all with a feminine flair (think of an Enchancia version of today's _**Victoria**_ magazine). Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Violet, and Queen Miranda have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Ladies' Guide**_ **:** a monthly magazine featuring illustrations of the latest fashion trends, and articles on proper etiquette. Amber has a subscription to this magazine.

 _ **Librarian Journal**_ **:** a monthly magazine for librarians featuring news on the newest books and magazines available on the market. Also features articles about libraries. Abby's mother, being the castle librarian, has a subscription to this magazine.

 _ **Magical Gardens and Potions**_ **:** a monthly magazine featuring articles about the gardens of various sorcerers, sorceresses, witches, and warlocks. Also features articles about potion making, and advice about maintaining a well stocked magical garden. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby have subscriptions to this magazine. In and around the Village of Dunwitty, Lily, Indigo, Adair, and Valentina have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Royalty Weekly**_ **:** a weekly magazine featuring the latest royal news, and listings for royal social events. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Silverstein's Adventure Stories**_ **:** a weekly magazine featuring adventure stories for teenagers. Sofia, Lucinda, James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby all have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Technology Enchancia**_ **:** a monthly magazine featuring the latest news about new technological developments. Gwen, being the royal inventor, has a subscription to this magazine (note: readers of Chapter 18 of "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember a magazine called _**SteamTech Digest**_. That magazine has now been discontinued, and has been replaced by _**Technology Enchancia**_ ).

 _ **Teen Witch**_ **:** a monthly magazine for teenage witches. Contains spells of interest, practical advice, interviews, and information on the latest witch fashion trends. Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby have subscriptions to this magazine. Sofia also has a subscription to this magazine because of her interest in witches. Meanwhile, in and around the Village of Dunwitty, Lily, Indigo, Adair, and Valentina have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Traveler's Friend**_ **:** a monthly magazine featuring articles about tourist destinations. Both King Roland and Queen Miranda have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Weekly Review**_ **:** a weekly magazine featuring in-depth news stories from across the world. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick have subscriptions to this magazine.

 _ **Willow**_ _ **'s Witchlet Weekly**_ **:** a weekly magazine for young witches. Contains spells of interest, practical advice, and short stories. In the Village of Dunwitty, Lisa Elodie and Samantha "Sam" Cook" have subscriptions to this magazine. This is the same magazine that Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Lily, Indigo, Adair, and Valentina read before moving on to _**Teen Witch**_ (see this list for more information on _**Teen Witch**_ _)._

 **Author's notes**

Auradon and the Isle of the Lost are from "Disney Descendants", "Descendants: Wicked World", "Descendants 2", and "Under The Sea: A Descendants Story".

Derek Von Schroeder, Freedrick Larson, Hematite, Kim Lin, Ling Wei, Luna, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Snively Sage, Taiki Hamasaki, Timothy O'Toole, Yue Lan, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Don't worry, little one," Candice gently said to the sleeping Mal. "You, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Freddie, and Dizzy will eventually make it off the Isle, and you'll all lead wonderful lives in Auradon"_ \- Mal is from "Disney Descendants", "Descendants: Wicked World", "Descendants 2", and "Under The Sea: A Descendants Story". Evie, Carlos, and Jay are from "Disney Descendants", "Descendants: Wicked World", and "Descendants 2". Freddie (Facilier) is from "Descendants: Wicked World". And Dizzy (Tremaine) is from "Descendants 2" and "Under The Sea: A Descendants Story".

Elainna Marie Pearson is a character created by _epear96_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _epear96_.

Fairy Godmother is from "Disney Descendants" and "Descendants 2".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Floo Network is from "Harry Potter".

For more about Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

" _Good thing I'm packing a phaser pistol. Better to be safe than sorry"_ \- a phaser pistol would, in this case, be a Type 2 Phaser Pistol from classic "Star Trek".

Jackberry: a curse word I created for use in this chapter - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were. Jackberry is the equivalent of Jack and a three letter curse word starting with a.

Jade celebrating her 16th birthday, Luna being sorted into Pepperton House, building a secondary Satu embassy in Summerset Village with the Mizukis living there, and Taiki Hamasaki coming to Enchancia are based on events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 3" (and are mentioned here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

Jane is from "Disney Descendants", "Descendants: Wicked World", and "Descendants 2".

King Toshi and the Kingdom of Satu are from "Elena of Avalor".

Lwaxana Troi, and Betazoids, are from "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

Maleficent is from "Disney Descendants".

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Omnis are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Polyjuice Potion is from "Harry Potter".

Pukwudgies are from the Pottermore website, and are mentioned in the article entitled "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

Retcon is from "Torchwood".

Tardis is from "Doctor Who".

The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

The idea of the real Snively escaping from Dorrie and Candice was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Mizuki family staying at Enchancia Castle is based on events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 3"(and was portrayed here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

The Mizuki family was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and myself.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The scene with Emma telling Jade about Freedrick's death is taken from Chapter 20 of _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2" (and was done so with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

The scene with Freedrick's funeral was suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_. I put together the scene using a mix of funeral services I found on the Internet.

The scene with King Toshi and Emma talking is taken from Chapter 20 of _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2" (and was done so with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

The scene with Scarlett imprisoning Neila is based on ideas by _Ben10Man_ and myself. _Ben10Man_ had one idea, and I had another idea. I decided to mix both ideas together into one scene where both of our ideas could be showcased.

Uniforma Doodle Do: a spell I created for use in this chapter, inspired by "Witch a Doodle Do" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Caudronation Day".

Wandlight Academy is from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _We just played this guy like a harp from Hell," Candice thought to herself with a chuckle_ \- this was inspired by the scene in "Batman Returns" where The Penguin says "You gotta admit I played this stinkin' city like a harp from Hell."

 **Disclaimer**

"Batman Returns" and everything associated with it © Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Derek Von Schroeder, Freedrick Larson, Hematite, Kim Lin, Ling Wei, Luna, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Snively Sage, Taiki Hamasaki, Timothy O'Toole, Yue Lan, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Descendants 2" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

Elainna Marie Pearson and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Under The Sea: A Descendants Story" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Annette Chauvin, Auradon Intelligence, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Chemeleon Snail, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Gayle Lovegood, Kennicot House, Lisa Elodie, Lovisa, Mei Hu, Neila, Nicole Ayot, Pepperton House, Professor Cynthia Montgomery, Professor Regina Tisdale, Reverend Williams, the First Story Keeper's Tardis, the Kingdom of Wuton, Tricia, _Uniforma Doodle Do_ , Valentina Androcasia, and the magazines listed above.


	24. Coming Together

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 24 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: "Double, Double, Toil and Trouble" from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

 **Chapter 24: Coming Together**

 **October 31, 1868**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle, and everybody was preparing for Sofia's annual Halloween party which would take place that night. As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the castle ballroom, they noticed that they were the only ones in the ballroom (the rest of the staff had been scattered across the castle). Since Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were alone at the moment, they decided to talk among themselves. Dorrie found herself lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Violet asked Dorrie.

"I was thinking back to that Halloween two years ago, Mom," Dorrie remembered. "The one where we went back in time to the 1690s."

"A Voyager trip?" Amber asked as she walked in. "It's just the four of us here. And since you're training me to be a Voyager, I'd like to know more."

"Of course, Princess Amber," Violet agreed. "It was when Dorrie and Candice were thirteen. We were sent by Voyager Command to a New England village in 1693, right after the Salem Witch Trials had ended."

"Considering the three of you are witches, that must have been a very dangerous mission," Amber theorized.

"Let's say challenging," Candice pointed out.

"If you'll sit down, Princess Amber, I'll tell you what happened," Violet said as she remembered back to the mission in 1693.

 **September 14, 1693**

It was a Friday afternoon in the Village of Clarksbury, located in the Province of Massachusetts Bay. A mile away from the village, Violet, a thirteen-year-old Dorrie, and a thirteen-year-old Candice appeared out of thin air. Violet opened her Omni, and the Omni's red light started flashing.

"Red light," Violet warned as she brought out her electronic guidebook, and connected it by way of a patch cord to her Omni. Violet then started reading what her electronic guidebook was transmitting. "This time line is really messed up," Violet noted. "This village is currently under siege by evil witches. We've best transform into clothing of this time, then keep our wands out of sight."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice waved their wands over their heads, and magically transformed their clothes into 1690s dresses. The three then put away their wands, and walked toward Clarksbury. As they entered Clarksbury, they noticed a number of buildings were nothing but smoking ruins.

"Who are you?!" a man demanded to know of Violet, Dorrie, and Candice as a group of men raced up.

"I'm Violet Cooper, and these are my daughters, Dorrie and Candice," Violet explained. "We're on our way to Boston to start employment there. We are looking for lodging for the night."

"Stand down," the man directed the men. "These are only travelers."

As the men dispersed, Violet turned toward the man. "Why the security?" Violet asked, curious.

"This village is under siege," the man explained. "For the past few days, we've been under attack by witches."

"For what reason?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"They want our village," the man answered. "We told them no, and they started attacking us. The three of you would be wise to be on your way while the going is good."

"We'll take our chances," Violet responded. "If you could direct us to your inn, we would be most grateful."

"At least that is still standing," the man said as he pointed to a building.

 **That night**

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had checked into the inn, and were asleep when they were awakened by some loud explosions.

"Looks like the hags have returned," Violet noted. "We've best get out there and see if we can lend a hand to the village."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice ran from the inn, and found themselves on a village street. They looked to see an evil witch chasing down a girl around nine-years-old. Violet brought out her wand, aimed it at the evil witch, and said "Repulsia!" which hit the evil witch with a magical beam, knocking out the evil witch.

"Get to safety!" Candice commanded the girl.

An evil witch nearby noticed what happened, and turned to the other evil witches. "Flee!" the evil witch yelled to the other witches. "This village is defended ... by other witches!"

All the evil witches mounted their brooms and fled the village, as the villagers started heading toward Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Witches!" a woman yelled at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Get them!" a man yelled.

"Wait!" another woman commanded. "The three of them may be witches, but the mother defended us from the attack."

The man who Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had met when they first arrived in the village walked up. "Explain yourselves," the man requested.

"We're good witches, sir," Violet explained.

" _Good_ witches?" the man questioned.

"Among people, there are good people and bad people," Violet pointed out. "The same applies to witches. We're not all evil."

"She speaks the truth," the mother of the nine-year-old girl said as she walked up. "This woman saved my daughter. I'll be forever grateful to her."

The villagers bowed and curtsied in the presence of Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"That's not necessary," Violet instructed. "We're not gods. We just have ... skills you lack."

"Why help us?" the man asked.

"Because evil must be battled when it shows its ugly head," Violet answered. "We're not going to let innocent people be bullied. We'd like to help you ... if you'll let us."

"In exchange for?" the man wanted to know.

"Knowing that we've helped a village maintain its freedom," Violet informed the man. "And the hope that this will help mend relations between humans and good witches. Our two sides need to heal, need to come together, after recent events in Salem Village."

"You are a wise woman," the man smiled at Violet. "What happened in Salem Village was folly. This can be a fresh start ... for all of us."

The villagers clapped and cheered as two men brought forward the witch that Violet had knocked out.

"What do we do with this one?" one of the men asked.

Violet walked up to the witch, and grabbed the witch's wand from the witch's waistband. Violet then broke the witch's wand in two, and threw it on the ground in disgust.

"You broke my wand!" the witch screamed at Violet. "How dare you!"

"Easily, that's how," Violet smirked at the witch as the two men dragged the witch away to be locked up. Violet then turned to the villagers. "We've scared off the evil witches for the time being. But, they'll be back once they get their guts together."

 **September 15, 1693**

The next morning, the villagers and Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were standing in the village square when a woman's voice came out of nowhere.

"I am Electra, leader of the witches attacking you," the woman's voice echoed out. "So, you've managed to get some good witches to defend you. No matter, your village will still fall. In the end, we will win ... and you will die. Prepare for your fate."

"I know that name," Violet said to Dorrie and Candice as she thought. "Of course! Electra is an ancestor of Neila!"

"Oh, great!" Candice said in disgust.

"This can't be good," Dorrie sighed. "Neila is bad enough. I can only imagine what an ancestor of hers is like."

"What do we do?" a woman asked in fear.

"Stand firm," Violet instructed. "This Electra character is trying to generate fear among you. This is your village. Are you going to let it fall without a fight?"

The villagers picked up rifles, pitchforks, and any other kinds of weapons they could lay their hands on. At that same moments, the amulets that Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were wearing became visible, and started brightly glowing.

"What's happening?" Dorrie asked.

"Our amulets are summoning help," Violet smiled.

In a few moments, a plump white woman with red hair, a young white woman with red hair, and a young white woman with brown hair appeared out of thin air.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Candice exclaimed in joy.

"Well, if it isn't Lady Candice," Mrs. Weasley smiled, looking at Candice. "You've grown into a lovely young woman."

"How did we get here, Mom?" the young white woman with red hair asked Mrs. Weasley.

"By way of Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice's magical amulets," Mrs. Weasley explained. "We've been summoned."

"But where are we?" the young woman with brown hair asked, puzzled.

"The year 1693," Violet explained. "September 15th to be precise."

"But Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice were attached to the 1800s," the young white woman with red hair pointed out. "How can they be in the 1600s?"

"There have been rumors of them being in different time periods," the young white woman with brown hair remembered. "Some kind of time travelers?"

"Sirius was right," Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young white woman with brown hair. "You are the brightest witch of your age."

The young woman smiled at the compliment, as Mrs. Weasley turned to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "I'm Molly Weasley. This is my daughter, Ginny, and my daughter-in-law, Hermione. What may we do for you, ladies?"

"This village is under attack by evil witches," Violet explained. "These people are going to need our help."

"Don't get me wrong, Lady Violet," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "I'm all for helping out those in need, but this is the same society who damned all of us at Salem. It is a deep wound."

"I realize that," Violet whispered back. "But, there has to be a reconciliation between our kind and humans. Let it start here."

"You're right, of course," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

At that moment, a group of evil witches on brooms appeared in the sky over the village.

"Here we go," Violet announced. "Everybody ... ready yourselves."

As the evil witches swooped in on their brooms, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, and Hermione started firing on the evil witches with their wands. At the same time, the villagers started shooting and throwing things at the evil witches. In a few moments, the evil witches were forced to back off for a few moments as they regrouped.

"Dorrie, Candice," Violet directed. "You're up."

As the evil witches once again came in on their brooms, Dorrie transformed into her werewolf form, as Candice transformed into a large white dragon. Some of the evil witches landed to do battle, and were met by Dorrie who quickly beat the living daylights out of them. At the same time, Candice took flight and started breathing fire on those evil witches who were still in the air on their brooms. The evil witches in the air were forced to avoid Candice's dragon fire, as Violet, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione continued firing with their wands.

"Enough!" Electra shouted as she landed on her broom. "I will not tolerate your interference!"

As Violet started to step forward to take on Electra, Violet was stopped by Mrs. Weasely.

"I've handled this type before," Mrs. Weasely announced. "I'll take care of this bully."

Electra and Mrs. Weasley raised their wands and started firing on each other. At first, the two were equally matched. Suddenly, with a strength from within, Mrs. Weasley started firing more powerful shots from her wand, forcing Electra to the ground. Mrs. Weasley then stood over Electra, and firmly placed her foot on Electra's throat.

"It's over!" Mrs. Weasely barked at Electra. "You're beaten. Surrender ... or die!"

"I ... yield," Electra said in defeat.

"Your leader has yielded," Mrs. Weasley announced to the evil witches. "You really want to be connected to her anymore?"

The evil witches mounted their brooms, and fled the scene, as Mrs. Weasley continued to stand over Electra.

"I don't want to see you or anybody connected to you back here again," Mrs. Weasley ordered Electra. "If you come back, you'll be leaving ... in a box!"

As Electra was about to argue the point, Candice landed, and breathed some dragon smoke in Electra's direction. It was enough to drive the point home. Mrs. Weasely let Electra go, as Electra quickly fled from the village.

"Green light," Violet said as she opened her Omni, and the saw its green light now on. "Everything is back to normal."

"Good," Mrs. Weasley acknowledged, relieved. "Well, I suspect it's time for me, Ginny, and Hermione to be going. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," Violet smiled as Mrs. Weasely, Ginny, and Hermione disappeared into thin air. Meanwhile, Dorrie and Candice transformed back into their normal selves.

"We are in your debt," the man who appeared to be in charge of the village said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "From this point forward, all good witches who enter Clarksbury will be treated as friends."

"Thank you," Violet said, grateful. "It's time for the three of us to be leaving."

"What about Electra and her evil witches?" the man wanted to know.

"She and her witches won't be bothering you again," Violet reassured the man. "Live your lives in peace."

"And if we should need you again?" the man asked.

"Make a wish," Violet smiled as she adjusted the dials of her Omni, and Dorrie and Candice took hold of her arms. Violet then pressed a button on her Omni, and the three disappeared into thin air.

 **Back to October 31, 1868**

"Wow!" Amber exclaimed, impressed, after hearing Violet's story. "That was some adventure. What happened to the witch who was captured?"

"She was charged for her part in attacking the village," Violet answered. "She served a number of years in jail as a result."

"Sounds like everything worked out well," Amber smiled.

"Yes," Violet admitted, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. "We have a ballroom to spruce up. We've best be getting at it."

"And I've best be getting ready for tonight," Amber happily said. "Thank you for the story, Violet."

"Anytime, Princess Amber," Violet smiled as she, Dorrie, and Candice got to work.

That night, in the ballroom, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were going over last minute preparations for the party.

"Have the extra plates arrived?" Violet inquired.

"They arrived five minutes ago," Dorrie smiled.

"And the apple cider?" Violet asked.

"I've just brought it out from the Guest Reserve," Candice reported.

"Good," Violet smiled. "And the sandwiches?"

"Arriving now," Dorrie reported.

"And Queen Lydia's surprise for Princess Lucinda?" Violet asked.

"Expected within a half hour," Dorrie answered.

"Everything is going as planned," Candice added.

"The two of you are so efficient," Violet praised Dorrie and Candice. "You make me so proud."

"Thank you, Mom," Dorrie smiled. "We've had a good teacher ... you."

Violet then hugged Dorrie and Candice. Queen Miranda walked in, observed the touching scene, and smiled.

In a few minutes, everybody was gathered to await the beginning of Sofia's Halloween party. As everybody waited, Fritz and Eileen, the royal singers of Enchancia, stepped forward and started singing.

" _ **In the cauldron, boil and bake. Fillet of a fenny snake. Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf. Witches mummy, maw and gulf."**_

" _ **Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"**_

" _ **Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. Something wicked this way comes!"**_

Everybody clapped at Fritz and Eileen's song as fifteen-year-old Sofia stepped forward.

"Thank you all for attending tonight," Sofia smiled. "I hope all of you have a good time tonight."

With that, Sofia's Halloween party got underway. As Candice was walking around the ballroom seeing to the needs of the guests, she saw fifteen-year-old Elainna Marie Pearson petting Creamy.

"Oh! Hi, Candice," Elainna smiled. "I was just saying hi to Creamy. He's a wonderful cat."

"I've had him since he was a kitten," Candice smiled back.

"I've got a cat of my own," Elainna announced. "His name is Shade. He's a Russian Blue."

"Nice," Candice remarked, pleased.

"I'll be bringing Shade with me to Hexley Hall," Elainna revealed. "He's very smart, and he'll be my helper animal, just like Creamy is to you."

"Creamy and I look forward to meeting Shade," Candice said, pleased, as a teen girl Elainna's age walked up.

"You remember my cousin, Anniale?" Elainna asked Candice.

"Of course," Candice smiled. "From when all of you visited Enchancia Castle. Where is the rest of your family?"

"Over talking to King Roland and Queen Miranda," Anniale answered as she pointed to where her family, King Roland, and Queen Miranda were standing having a pleasant conversation.

As Candice looked at Roland, Miranda, and the Pearson family talking, she noticed Lydia in the distance walking up to fifteen-year-old Lucinda.

"Lucinda," Lydia started, "I have a surprise for you."

Lydia walked Lucinda over to an area of the ballroom where a blond haired woman in her sixties was talking with a group of people. Lydia then got the woman's attention.

"Lucinda, this is ..." Lydia started.

"... the Witch Queen, Annora," Lucinda finished in awe. "It is a great honor to be in your presence, my Queen." Lucinda then curtsied.

"It is my great honor to be in yours, Princess Lucinda," Annora smiled. "I've been wanting to have some time with you for a while now. When Queen Lydia extended an invitation for me to attend this party, I jumped at the chance."

"Thank you, Lydia," Lucinda beamed in gratitude.

"You're very welcome," Lydia smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted."

"Queen Lydia has told me good things about you," Annora smiled at Lucinda. "She really thinks the world of you."

Lucinda smiled in gratitude at the praise.

"You've made all of us in the Order of Midnight very proud," Annora continued. "You're a fine witch, and a fine princess."

"Most kind, my Queen," Lucinda said in gratitude.

"I don't stand on formality where my witch sisters are concerned," Annora smiled. "Please, just call me Annora. And may I call you Lucinda?"

"I'd like that, Queen ... I mean, Annora," Lucinda answered.

"Good," Annora smiled. "May we talk for a while? I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd enjoy that," Lucinda smiled. "Our castle sitting room is just down the hall. We can be comfortable there while we get to know each other."

"Thank you," Annora said, pleased. "After you, Lucinda."

Lucinda and Annora then left the ballroom.

About an hour later, the Halloween party was in full swing. At one point, Sofia walked up to Baileywick.

"Have you seen Lucinda?" Sofia asked Baileywick. "It's almost time for Sir Dax to appear at the party."

"She's in the sitting room with Queen Annora," Baileywick answered.

"Queen Annora is here?" Sofia asked, pleased that Lucinda had such an important visitor.

"Yes," Baileywick smiled. "Lydia arranged it. Lucinda, and Queen Annora, will be returning to the ballroom in a few minutes."

In a few minutes, Lucinda and Annora walked in. At that point, Sofia walked up.

"Queen Annora," Sofia greeted as she curtsied. "I'm Princess Sofia. We're honored to have you here."

"I'm honored to be here," Annora smiled as Lucinda stood next to Sofia. "I hear good things about you."

Sofia smiled at the complement.

Annora looked at Sofia and Lucinda standing together. "Look at the two of you," Annora smiled. "Two fine sisters, two fine princesses, and two fine royal sorceresses. The two of you do Enchancia proud."

"Thank you," Sofia and Lucinda said in gratitude.

At that moment, Baileywick made an announcement. "Attention, guests," Baileywick announced. "Sir Dax will be arriving in five minutes."

 **Sir Dax arrives**

All the guests gathered together in the ballroom. In a few minutes, a bright light filled the ballroom. Suddenly, the bright light faded and standing in it's place was ... Sir Dax.

"Happy Halloween, everybody!" Sir Dax greeted everybody with a smile.

The guests clapped, very impressed with Sir Dax's entrance.

"I am Sir Reginald Dexter Sircliff the Fourth," Sir Dax introduced himself to the guests. "You may call me Sir Dax. It is my great pleasure to be here tonight."

The guests again clapped.

"And this is my bat, Boo," Sir Dax announced as Boo appeared before the guests. The guests once again clapped. Sir Dax then continued. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of inviting some ghosts I know. The ghosts I've invited are from both Hexley Hall and Hogwarts."

The ghost of a fat friar floated up from the floor, waving his hands and acting spooky ... in a fun way. Behind the friar was the ghost of the Bloody Baron, flying through the air while waving his sword in a playful way. Then, the ghost of a man with curly hair floated up.

"I've heard of you," Dorrie said to the ghost with curly hair. "You're Sir Nicholas."

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear," Sir Nicholas smiled as he kissed Dorrie's hand.

At that moment, the ghost of a woman with black hair floated up.

"Ah!" Dax smiled. "Helena Ravenclaw. It is a pleasure having you here."

"It is my pleasure to be here," Helena smiled back. "I so rarely leave Hogwarts. Where are our friends from Hexley Hall?"

"Right here, Helena," the ghost of a man said as he floated up accompanied by the ghost of a woman.

"It is good to see you again, Alexander Pepperton," Helena happily acknowledged. "And it is good to see you as well, Kate Kennicot. It is nice to see the two of you together, as you were meant to be."

"We may not have been allowed to be together in life ..." Kate started.

"... but we're together in the afterlife," Alexander smiled. "We now have an eternity of love."

Everybody smiled at the tender moment, as the ghost of a woman appeared before them.

"Well, bless my soul," Sir Nicholas happily said. "If it isn't Virginia Waldgrave. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, Nicholas," Virginia smiled. "I look forward to finding out what you've been up to."

"It would be my pleasure, my lady," Sir Nicholas smiled as he gently took Virginia's hand, and the two floated off to the side of the ballroom.

"Where is Ronald Stryker?" Helena asked.

"He left Hexley Hall shortly after it was founded," Kate explained. "He didn't like the idea that Hexley Hall would be open to everybody, including those of mixed blood. He stormed off, never to be seen again. We half expected his ghost would come back after he died, but ... he never did."

"Sounds like what happened at Hogwarts with Salazar Slytherin," Helena remembered. "Although, Salazar did stick around for a few years, at least."

As the ghosts from Hogwarts and Hexley Hall talked among themselves, Dax turned to the guests attending Sofia's Halloween party.

"There are other ghosts here as well," Dax announced to the guests. "They will make their way among you. Enjoy the experience."

Annora then gently tapped Lucinda's shoulder.

"There are two ghosts here for you, Lucinda," Annora smiled as she pointed in the direction of the ghosts.

"Mom! Dad!" Lucinda beamed as tears of happiness flowed down her face. Lucinda raced over to the ghosts of her birth parents, and the three started a happy conversation.

Sofia looked around the ballroom, and noticed that happy reunions between the living and the dead were taking place throughout the ballroom. Amber, James, Roland, as well as Claire Pepperton were having a happy conversation with the ghost of Queen Melinda. Timothy was having a happy reunion with the ghosts of his birth parents, and Marie was also having a happy reunion with the ghosts of her birth parents. Other reunions were taking place as well.

"Our daughters have become two beautiful young women," the ghost of Donald Cosmarune said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Indeed," the ghost of Mary Cosmarune agreed, before turning to Candice. "I see you have glasses, now. Most becoming."

"Dorrie has a surprise for you," Candice smiled at Donald and Mary. "Show them, Dorrie."

Dorrie held out her hand, and concentrated. In a few moments, Dorrie's Werewolf Staff appeared in her hand.

"Oh, my!" Donald exclaimed in awe.

"The Werewolf Staff," Mary acknowledged, pleased. "Its been found. And its where it belongs ... with you, Dorrie."

"So, girls," Donald smiled, "tell us what else has been going on in your lives."

"Of course," Dorrie agreed.

As Dorrie and Candice happily caught up with Donald and Mary, the ghost of a man floated up to Jade and her mother, Emma.

"It's good to see you again, my precious ones," the ghost of the man smiled at Jade and Emma.

"Freedrick?" Emma asked with tears of joy in her eyes. "It is you, Father?"

"Yes, Emma," Freedrick smiled.

"Grandpapa!" Jade said in joy.

Freedrick gently hugged Emma and Jade as the three started having a happy conversation. Meanwhile, as Eric Androcasia and his fifteen-year-old daughter, Valentina, watched the happy scene, the ghost of a lovely black woman floated up to them.

"Eric? Valentina?" the ghost of the woman asked.

"Kyra?" Eric asked with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes, my love," Krya gently said as she kissed Eric.

"Mother?" Valentina asked.

"Yes, my precious one," Kyra smiled. "My, you've grown into a fine young woman. You and your father have made me quite proud."

"You've looked in on us?" Valentina asked.

"Oh, yes," Kyra acknowledged. "Many times. I see Inky is growing into a fine cat."

"You know about Inky?" Valentina wanted to know.

"Who do you think pointed him in your direction?" Kyra suggested.

As Kyra, Eric, and Valentina happily talked among themselves, Sofia looked over to another reunion - the ghosts of the parents of Lydia's husband, King Graham of Lacorinth, were having a happy reunion with Graham, Lydia, and Graham's sister, Princess Eva.

"You have a beautiful wife, Graham," the ghost of Graham's father said of Lydia.

"Beautiful, and talented," the ghost of Graham's mother complemented Lydia.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Lydia shyly said.

"I would," the ghost of Graham's mother smiled. "Graham's Queen, and Royal Sorceress of Lacorinth. And you do both so well."

Lydia smiled at the complement.

Sofia, not wanting to horn in on the moment, walked over to the refreshments table. At the refreshments table, helping themselves to some apple cider, were Lita Mizuki and her friend, Taiki Hamasaki. The Satu embassy in Summerset Village was now completed, and Lita and Taiki were living there with their families. The embassy in Summerset Village was completed quickly because an existing mansion there was bought and refurbished, saving time and money.

Sofia had invited Lita, Taiki, and their families to the party since she had become friends with all of them. As Sofia stood at the refreshments table, she noticed that Lita and Taiki were looking at a reunion going on nearby.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked Lita, curious.

"It's Nonya," Lita smiled. "She's found the ghosts of her birth parents."

As Sofia looked, she saw eight-year-old Nonya happily talking to the ghosts of her birth parents, with eight-year-old Molly standing next to Nonya.

"I'm so happy I found you," Nonya smiled at the ghosts of her birth parents. "I never thought I'd have this chance. And this is Molly, my best friend, and my sister, now. We're a package deal."

"We're so glad we have this chance to talk to you," the ghost of Nonya's birth father said as he hugged Nonya.

"And we're so glad you have such a loyal friend, and sister, in Molly," the ghost of Nonya's birth mother smiled at Nonya, before turning to Molly. "Thank you for being there for Nonya, in good times, and bad."

"You're welcome," Molly smiled back.

"We want you to know, Molly, that we consider you to be as much a daughter to us as Nonya is," the ghost of Nonya's birth father said as he hugged Molly.

"Oh, Molly!" Nonya smiled. "My birth parents are now your birth parents as well."

"I don't know when I've seen anything so touching," Eileen said with tears of happiness in her eyes as she walked up.

"Thank you for adopting Nonya and Molly," the ghost of Nonya's birth mother said, grateful. "You're a fine mother to them. We know they will be in good hands with you."

Eileen smiled at the complement.

As the five had a happy conversation, Sofia smiled at the touching scene. At one point, as she looked around the ballroom, Sofia noticed that Amy had found the ghosts of her birth parents, and the three were having a pleasant time talking to each other. Looking further into the ballroom, Sofia also noticed that ten-year-old Lisa Elodie was having a pleasant time catching up with the ghosts of her birth parents.

It was nice seeing the living and the dead reuniting with each other. It was really quite magical.

 **A witch tradition**

In a little while, Lucinda and Annora gathered the guests together.

"If we may have your attention please," Lucinda announced. "I and Queen Annora have put together a last minute event in celebration of Halloween. We ask that all of you step outside."

As the guests walked outdoors, Lucinda walked up to Sofia.

"Thank you, Sofia, for allowing us to add this to the party," Lucinda gratefully said.

"It was my pleasure," Sofia smiled. "And Dad absolutely loved the idea."

Everybody walked outside to the back of the castle, and soon found themselves standing in the area usually reserved for the annual Festival of Plenty. As Lucinda looked at the area, she had a pleasant memory from a few months earlier when she had been given the honor of being the Princess of Plenty.

 _Flashback:_

" _It is my honor to present to you this year's Princess of Plenty - Princess Lucinda," Baileywick announced._

 _Lucinda knelt down as Malachite and Fig placed the Crown of Blossoms on Lucinda's head. Lucinda then stood up, walked up to the dirt circle, and waved to the crowd as the crowd cheered. Lucinda then took a seed from the Crown of Blossoms, and held it in the air._

" _I plant this seed in the hope that there will be plenty ... for all," Lucinda smiled as she dropped the seed into the dirt circle. The seed quickly blossomed, producing a wonderful circle of magical vegetables, as the crowd cheered. On the sidelines, both Amber and Sofia happily gave Lucinda a thumbs up as Lucinda smiled in happiness._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Halloween is an important holiday for witches and warlocks," Annora started. "Halloween allows us to remember and honor our loved ones who have passed on. To this end, Princess Lucinda and I give you ... a Halloween bonfire."

"Oh, I love a good bonfire," Boris Hauntley happily said to his wife, Oxana.

"It reminds me of home," Oxana smiled as she, Boris, and their baby daughter, Vampirina, watched.

"Halloween is also a time of cleansing and releasing," Annora continued. "On Halloween, it is our tradition to leave habits behind we no longer need."

"Each of you is being given a piece of paper, and a pen" Lucinda announced. "You are invited to write down on the paper an outmoded habit that you wish to end, then cast the paper into the flames. Imagine yourself adopting a new, healthier way of being as you move around the fire clockwise".

The staff set a pile of wood and brush on fire, and soon the pile was burning brightly. Everybody wrote down something, then, one by one, each person cast their paper into the flames as he or she moved around the fire clockwise. Everybody then spent some time watching the bonfire glow. A peace fell over those gathered, as if a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. It was truly a wonderful feeling.

After a while, everybody went back into the ballroom and resumed the party. In a few minutes, Sofia walked up to those gathered.

"I have a surprise for you," Sofia happily announced. "My good friend, Princess Jade, has kindly agreed to perform the Dance of the Fluttering Fans from Satu for your entertainment."

Jade stepped forward, wearing an angel costume she had made for the Halloween party. Jade then performed the Dance of the Fluttering Fans in a flawless manner. Everybody gathered enjoyed Jade's performance, and were very impressed with Jade's skill.

"That looked fun," a boy in the crowd commented.

"Could you teach us how to do that?" a teen girl in the crowd asked Jade.

"I don't see why not?" Jade smiled.

"Yes!" Sofia happily exclaimed.

Jade slowly went over the steps with those gathered, and in a little while, everybody was ready to try their hand at the Dance of the Fluttering Fans. Of course, being their first time performing the dance, people made mistakes. But, that was okay since the object was to have a fun time. Everybody agreed that it was very enjoyable, and wanted to better learn how to do the dance. After discussing it with those gathered, Jade happily agreed to teach some classes at the Dunwitty Community Center.

As the evening continued on, it came time for the party to end. The visiting ghosts said their goodbyes to the living, promising that they would visit again the following year. Each departing living guest was given a bag of Halloween candy, and was wished a good night by Sofia, Sir Dax, and Boo. It had been a magical night which would be remembered always.

A little while later, behind the castle in the castle gardens, Lucinda was taking a walk when Queen Miranda approached.

"Lucinda?" Miranda asked.

"Mom," Lucinda smiled. "I decided to take a nature walk of sorts before going to bed. Its a ritual that witches and warlocks perform on Halloween."

"Yes," Miranda happily acknowledged. "It allows a witch or warlock to reflect on death and rebirth and how it is a part of nature. Dorrie and Candice have told me about it. May I walk with you?"

"I'd like that," Lucinda accepted.

"Did you have a good time visiting with your birth parents tonight?" Miranda inquired.

"I did," Lucinda happily answered. "It was nice seeing them again, and to know that I'll be seeing them in the future. It's really quite comforting."

"I'm glad," Miranda smiled as she put her arm around Lucinda.

"Mom," Lucinda started, "I want you to know that just because I saw my birth parents tonight, that doesn't mean I don't love you, Dad, Sofia, Lydia, Amber, and James any less. I love the six of you very much, and I'm glad you're my family."

"And we love you very much," Miranda happily said as they walked. "We're so very happy to have you here as part of this extended family which includes you, me, Roland, Sofia, Lydia, Amber, James ... your birth parents, and those relatives who came before you. When you think about it, we're one large family."

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Lucinda admitted. "I like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my precious Lucinda," Miranda lovingly said.

As Miranda and Lucinda walked in the castle gardens, Roland watched from an upper window in the castle. It was nice seeing Miranda and Lucinda together as a mother and daughter.

"Excuse me, King Roland?" a woman's voice came from behind him. Roland looked to see Violet standing there.

"Yes, Violet?" Roland asked.

"I was just wondering if there was anything you needed before I turned in for the night?" Violet wanted to know.

"No, I'm fine," Roland smiled. "I do want to say that you and the maid staff did a wonderful job tonight. All of you do a fine job around the castle, and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart."

"You are very welcome, King Roland," Violet happily acknowledged. "I'll take my leave of you. Good night, sir."

"Good night, Violet," Roland said as Violet left.

As Roland walked into his and Miranda's bedroom, he looked over at a dresser which included small framed pictures of him, Miranda, Amber James, Sofia, Lydia, and Lucinda. Roland smiled as he looked at the pictures. He had a wonderful family. A man couldn't ask for any more. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 24).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we look at Halloween and how witches and warlocks celebrate it.

To witches and warlocks, Halloween is knows as _Samhain_ , and marks the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter. _Samhain_ celebrates that most mysterious night when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest, and the spirits of the dead roam the earth looking to reconnect with loved ones who are still living. It is a time to renew connections, mourn those you miss, and to celebrate all that these cherished souls brought to your life. _Samhain_ is also a time to let go of old ways that are no longer needed.

There are many rituals connected to _Samhain_ , including ...

\- Setting up an alter to honor dead loved ones.  
\- Cooking a special meal to honor dead loved ones (in which the dead are invited to attend).  
\- Visiting a cemetery to honor dead loved ones.  
\- Building a bonfire in order to rid yourself of old ways that are no longer needed.  
\- Taking a nature walk to reflect on death and rebirth and how it is a part of nature.  
\- Connecting with others to celebrate the holiday.

It is up to each individual witch or warlock to determine how she or he wants to celebrate the holiday. Some may choose one ritual, while others may choose to do two or more rituals. The idea is to celebrate the holiday according to one's needs and wants.

 **Author's notes**

Anniale Pearson, Elainna Marie Pearson, and the Pearson family are characters created by _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_. Meanwhile, Shade is an original character I created (with help from _epear96_ ) as a cat for _epear96's_ original character of Elainna Marie Pearson. I now sign over the rights to Shade to _epear96_ to do with as _epear96_ pleases.

Boris Hauntley, Oxana Hauntley, and Vampirina Hauntley are younger versions of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina from "Vampirina". Readers of past chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that the younger versions of Boris and Oxana are teachers at Hexley Hall.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Eight-year-old Molly (Red) and eight-year-old Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

For more about Dorrie, Candice, and Violet's amulets, see Chapter 5 of my story "The Newest Princess".

For more about Dorrie's Werewolf Staff, see Chapter 20 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

For more about the beginnings of Hexley Hall, see Chapter 20 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

For more about the death of Amy's birth parents, see Chapter 34 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

For more about the death of Lisa Elodie's birth parents, see Chapter 21 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Freedrick Larson, Marie Perkins, Taiki Hamasaki, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Ginny, Helena Ravenclaw, Hermione, Hogwarts, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Salazar Slytherin, Sir Nicholas, Sirius, the Bloody Baron, and the fat friar are from "Harry Potter". Readers of my story "Dorrie" will remember that in Chapter 31, Candice's amulet summoned Molly Weasley.

Having Anniale Pearson and the Pearson family appear in this chapter was the suggestion of _epear96_ , while having Elainna Marie Pearson appear in this chapter was my idea.

Having the ghosts of Helena Ravenclaw, Sir Nicholas, the Bloody Baron, and the fat friar appear in this chapter was the idea of _Brigade701._

" _I know that name," Violet said to Dorrie and Candice as she thought. "Of course! Electra is an ancestor of Neila!" "Oh, great!" Candice said in disgust. "This can't be good," Dorrie sighed. "Neila is bad enough. I can only imagine what an ancestor of hers is like"_ \- remember that this is taking place before the events of Chapter 23 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia", so Violet, Dorrie, and Candice would not yet be aware of Neila's ultimate fate.

Inky is from Chapter 8 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Lita Mizuki was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and myself.

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. For more about Lydia's life in Lacorinth, see my story "Sisters".

" _Make a wish," Violet smiled_ \- this is the same line that the Matt Smith Doctor used with Madge Arwell in the "Doctor Who" Christmas special "The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe".

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Claire Pepperton is the living sister of Queen Melinda.

Satu is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Model Sister".

" _Sirius was right," Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young white woman with brown hair. "You are the brightest witch of your age_ " - this is a nod to events in "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

Sofia's Halloween party in this chapter is actually a rewritten version of Chapter 5 of my story "Sisters", with additional material added in.

The Dance of the Fluttering Fans is originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Model Sister". It was _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ who suggested that Jade perform it in this chapter, while _Brigade701_ suggested that Jade should teach the guests how to do the dance.

The Enchancia Castle Guest Reserve is a storage room containing non-perishable food and drink meant to be served to guests of the castle. The Enchancia Castle Guest Reserve includes candies, cookies, ground coffee, ground tea, soft drinks, fruit juices, and wines. Candice is in charge of the Enchancia Castle Guest Reserve.

The Festival of Plenty, the Princess of Plenty, the Crown of Blossoms, Malachite, and Fig are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Crown of Blossoms".

The song that Fritz and Eileen sing in this chapter ("Double, Double, Toil and Trouble") is originally from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

The Village of Clarksbury is a fictional location I created for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer**

Anniale Pearson, Elainna Marie Pearson, the Pearson family and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

Creamy, Queen Melinda, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Freedrick Larson, Marie Perkins, Taiki Hamasaki, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Alexander Pepperton, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Claire Pepperton, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Electra, Eric Androcasia, Inky, Kate Kennicot, King Graham, Kyra Androcasia, Lisa Elodie, Mary Cosmarune, Neila, Princess Eva, Queen Annora, _Repulsia!_ , Ronald Stryker, Valentina Androcasia, Virginia Waldgrave, the Dunwitty Community Center, the Enchancia Castle Guest Reserve, the Kingdom of Lacorinth, the Order of Midnight, and the Village of Clarksbury.


	25. Holiday Time (Part One)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 25 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Before we get started, a note about Queen Melinda (Amber and James' birth mother, created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ ). Even though we now know Amber and James' birth mother's name (Lorelei, thanks to "Sofia the First: Forever Royal"), both _Jolly Roger Brat_ and myself have decided to continue using Melinda as Amber and James' birth mother for consistency in our stories.

Songs in this chapter: "Wassailia" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia", and "A Million Dreams" (Reprise) from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 25: Holiday Time (Part One)**

 **November 7, 1868**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Kingdom of Cinnibar. In Scarlett's palace, Scarlett was in her study thinking back to September.

 _Flashback to September 5, 1868:_

 _Scarlett paced around her room in the palace as she sighed as Faith walked into her room and smiled._

 _"Faith," Scarlett said as Faith approached. "I'm sorry I didn't fill you in on all the details. I know I tortured Neila, but I had to. If you never talk to me again for keeping you in the dark on something this big, I understand."_

 _"No, Mom," Faith said as she smiled and put her hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "Just the opposite. You did what you thought was the right thing to do with Neila. I would've done the same thing myself."_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

As Scarlett was thinking back to September, Colette walked into Scarlett's study.

"Scarlett," Colette announced. "Dorrie and Candice are here. They are here on official business from King Roland."

"Please show them in, Colette," Scarlett instructed.

In a few moments, Dorrie and Candice walked into Scarlett's study.

"We bring an official invitation from King Roland," Dorrie announced and she handed the invitation to Scarlett.

"You, Princess Faith, and Aunt Colette are invited to attend the upcoming Enchancian Day of Thanks dinner at Enchancia Castle," Candice added.

"I hadn't realized it was that time already," Scarlett confessed. "The Enchancian Day of Thanks is an important holiday in Enchancia."

"Yes," Dorrie confirmed. "In the late 1600s, Enchancia was at war with another kingdom. It was a long, drawn out affair that took many lives on both sides. Eventually, both sides realized that the war was too high a price to pay, and a peace agreement was reached."

"In Enchancia, on the first anniversary of the end of the war, it was decided that an Enchancian Day of Thanks was in order," Candice continued. "It has been an annual event ever since."

"Please tell King Roland that Faith, Colette, and I would be pleased to attend," Scarlett said to Dorrie and Candice.

"Good," Dorrie smiled. "Candice and I will tell King Roland the good news."

"It's good to see the two of you again," Scarlett happily said to Dorrie and Candice. "It's been a while since you've come here."

"We didn't know what kind of reception we'd receive," Candice revealed.

"Candice and I did, after all, interfere with your plans for Neila," Dorrie gently pointed out.

"Oh, girls," Scarlett said as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. "I'm so sorry for giving you the impression that I might be mad at you. That's the last thing I wanted."

"Well, that's a relief," Dorrie said, grateful.

"Then, we're forgiven?" Candice cautiously asked.

"There's nothing to forgive," Scarlett reassured Dorrie and Candice. "Although, I need to ask _your_ forgiveness for my actions."

"Well, Candice and I both see where you were coming from," Dorrie diplomatically said.

"Most kind," Scarlett said, grateful. "I would be interested to know, however, what the two of you and your mother did with Neila."

"Well, the truth is ..." Dorrie started.

"... we sent her to 21st Century Auradon and the Isle of the Lost," Candice continued.

Scarlett thought for a few moments about what she had just been told. Scarlett then started laughing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god!" Scarlett laughed. "You Coopers are geniuses! Trapping Neila somewhere with no magic, and no way to escape. That's far worse than any torture I could inflict on her."

"It seemed like the best course of action," Dorrie explained.

"You should know, Scarlett, that we saw Mal as a six-year-old while we were there," Candice announced.

"You did?" Scarlett asked. "How did she look?"

"She looked well," Dorrie answered.

"That's good to know," Scarlett smiled. "Please, sit down, and I'll have some refreshments brought in. We haven't talked in a while, and the truth be told ... I've missed the two of you."

"We'd like that, Scarlett," Dorrie accepted. "We've missed you, too."

As Scarlett, Dorrie, and Candice sat down, they had a pleasant conversation as they enjoyed some refreshments. As the three talked, Faith peeked into Scarlett's study, and smiled. It was nice seeing things returning to normal.

 **November 12, 1868**

It was an early Thursday morning in the Village of Dunwitty. It was the Enchancian Day of Thanks. At the local butcher shop, people came and went as they bought meat for their holiday meals. Some bought turkey, and others bought chicken, depending on their needs and wants. People were also visiting the village bakery, and buying a variety of pies available for sale.

On a street in Dunwitty, Miss Elodie and her ten-year-old daughter, Lisa, walked along after buying a pie at the bakery.

"Gloriana," a woman's voice called out to Miss Elodie from across the street. Miss Elodie looked over to see Mrs. Hanshaw standing there with fifteen-year-old Ruby.

"Helen, Ruby," Miss Elodie smiled as she and Lisa walked over. "Happy Day of Thanks."

"And a happy Day of Thanks to you and Lisa," Mrs. Hanshaw warmly greeted.

As Miss Elodie, Mrs. Hanshaw, Lisa, and Ruby had a pleasant conversation, a wagon from Enchancia Castle passed by. As the four watched, the wagon stopped in front of the local orphanage, and Dorrie and Candice stepped off of the wagon.

"Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Mrs. Tweedle, the director of the orphanage, happily greeted Dorrie and Candice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tweedle," Dorrie smiled. "We've brought everything you, the children, and the staff will need for a fine Day of Thanks dinner."

"Oh, thank you so much," Mrs. Tweedle said, pleased. "The children will be so pleased."

"And here is a little something extra ... from King Roland himself," Dorrie announced as she handed Mrs. Tweedle an envelope.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Tweedle exclaimed in awe as she opened the envelope, and saw a sizable amount of money.

"King Roland appreciates the work you and the staff do here," Candice smiled. "He wanted to make a donation to the orphanage. He knows there are always needs at the orphanage, and he wanted to help out."

"Oh, bless him," Mrs. Tweedle said with tears of joy in her eyes. "He's such a fine man. Please thank him for me."

"We will," Candice promised.

At that moment, the staff and the children walked outside. The children looked inside the wagon, and were awestruck at the amount of food that was inside.

"For us?" a girl asked.

"Oh, yes," Dorrie happily answered. "All of you are going to have a fine Day of Thanks dinner."

The children cheered at the news. As Mrs. Tweedle, Dorrie, Candice, the staff, and the children carried the food into the orphanage, they were watched by Miss Elodie, Mrs. Hanshaw, Lisa, and Ruby.

"What a wonderful sight," Miss Elodie smiled.

"It is," Mrs. Hanshaw happily agreed. "King Roland is always so gracious to the orphanage, and I know that Dorrie and Candice love being the delivery people."

"That's right," Miss Elodie remembered. "Dorrie was an orphan before going to Enchancia Castle."

"Yes," Mrs. Hanshaw acknowledged. "I know it gives Dorrie special pleasure to help give back to a place that was there for her when she needed it."

"The orphans are a good bunch of kids," Lisa happily said. "I occasionally play with them."

Miss Elodie, Mrs. Hanshaw, and Ruby smiled at Lisa. The four then talked for a few minutes. As they were getting ready to go off on their separate ways, the empty wagon with Dorrie and Candice pulled up.

"Good morning," Dorrie smiled at Miss Elodie, Mrs. Hanshaw, Lisa, and Ruby.

"Happy Day of Thanks," Candice happily added.

"And a happy Day of Thanks to the two of you," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled back.

"What are your plans for today?" Miss Elodie asked Dorrie and Candice, curious.

"We'll be having a Day of Thanks dinner at the castle this evening," Dorrie answered. "The staff, as well as a variety of guests, are invited. Meanwhile, Candice and I are heading back to the castle. We're helping to prepare the dinner."

"Jade and her family are invited," Ruby volunteered. "Mom and I have been invited as well."

"Lisa and I received our invitations yesterday," Miss Elodie announced. "We're eagerly looking forward to it."

"It's going to be a grand affair," Dorrie proudly said. "Candice and I are proud to have been selected to help with the dinner."

"I know you two are more than up to the task," Mrs. Hanshaw praised.

"We've better be heading back to the castle," Dorrie started. "Have yourselves a wonderful Day of Thanks."

"You as well," Miss Elodie happily said as Dorrie and Candice drove the empty wagon back to the castle. Miss Elodie then turned to Mrs. Hanshaw. "I know Lisa and I are guests at tonight's dinner at the castle, but I was always taught that a guest brings something to a dinner as a show of respect. Lisa and I decided to bring an apple pie."

"I see you had the same kind of upbringing I had," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "Ruby and I were just on our way to pick up a pie for tonight's dinner. I was thinking of picking up a cream pie."

"That sounds wonderful," Miss Elodie happily approved. "Lisa and I will see you and Ruby tonight at the castle."

"We'll see you there," Mrs. Hanshaw said as she and Ruby made their way to the local bakery.

In a little while, Dorrie and Candice arrived back at Enchancia Castle. As they parked the wagon, and climbed down from it, King Roland and Baileywick walked up.

"How did everything go?" Roland wanted to know.

"The food, and your gift, have been delivered to the orphanage," Dorrie informed Roland.

"Mrs. Tweedle wanted us to thank you for everything," Candice added. "She was really quite pleased."

"I'm glad to hear it," Roland smiled. "The orphanage is such a worthy cause, and I'm always happy to help out where I can."

"Excuse me, King Roland," Baileywick started. "We should be going over the preparations for the Day of Thanks dinner."

"Yes, of course," Roland agreed.

"Dorrie, Candice," Baileywick said. "Please report to the auxiliary kitchen. You'll be helping Violet, Suzette, Abby, Marie, and Timothy make pies and desserts."

"Yes, Mr. Baileywick," Dorrie acknowledged.

As Dorrie and Candice headed to the auxiliary kitchen, they happily talked among themselves.

"We get to help make pies and desserts," Dorrie happily remarked.

"I love making pies and desserts," Candice gleefully added.

Dorrie and Candice walked into the auxiliary kitchen to find Violet, Suzette, fifteen-year-old Abby Murphy, nine-year-old Marie Perkins, and eight-year-old Timothy O'Toole already at work.

"Ah, good!" Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "The two of you are just in time. Dorrie, please start the pumpkin pies. And Candice, please start the cherry pies."

"Yes, Mom," Dorrie and Candice happily acknowledged.

"Timothy, Marie, and I have already made the pie crusts," Abby informed Dorrie and Candice. "If you need any help with the pies, the three of us will be over there making cookies."

"Sounds good," Candice smiled.

Dorrie and Candice got to work making the pies. As they worked, they looked to see Violet and Suzette working on a large fancy cake. The auxiliary kitchen was now in full swing, and would produce some fine desserts for that night's Day of Thanks dinner.

As everybody in the auxiliary kitchen was working, a fifteen-year-old white skinned girl with blond hair wearing a green gown walked in. The girl was ... Princess Oona of Merroway Cove. Just as Oona had turned fifteen, her mother (Queen Emmaline) had confided to Oona what powers Oona's comb had. One of the powers gave Oona the ability to transform from a merperson to a human and back again.

"What may we do for you, Princess Oona?" Violet asked.

"I was wondering if I could lend a hand?" Oona wondered. "I'm learning about cooking, and I want to get as much hands on experience as I can get."

"Tell you what," Violet smiled. "Help Dorrie and Candice with the pies. Baking is always a skill in high demand."

Oona walked over to Dorrie and Candice.

"It's nice to have you here, Oona," Candice smiled.

"We can use all the hands we can get," Dorrie happily added.

As Oona, Dorrie, and Candice worked, a fifteen-year-old tanned skinned girl with brown hair wearing a blue dress walked into the auxiliary kitchen. The girl was Princess Isabel. She had arrived with her family the night before.

"Isabel," Dorrie cheerfully greeted, before turning to Oona. "Oona, this is Princess Isabel of Avalor."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Isabel," Oona said as she curtsied.

"Just call me Isabel," Isabel smiled at Oona.

"Then Isabel it is," Oona smiled back.

"What kingdom are you from, Oona?" Isabel asked, curious.

"I don't come from a kingdom," Oona confessed. "I come from more of a territory ... the underwater territory of Merroway Cove."

"Then you're a merperson?" Isabel wanted to know. "But how can you have legs?"

"My comb is magical," Oona explained. "Among its powers is the ability to have me transform from a merperson to a human and back again. I'm attending Royal Prep to prepare me to be an ambassador between my kind and humans. My mother, Queen Emmaline, decided it was time to live in harmony with humans, having made friends with the Enchancian royal family. It's a very close friendship. We provide certain sea products to Enchancia, and Enchancia helps defend Merroway Cove."

"Then you're a princess," Isabel said in awe.

"Yes," Oona smiled. "I'm living here at Enchancia Castle while I attend Royal Prep."

"I know merpeople," Isabel revealed. "They live off the coast of Avalor, and are called Sirenas."

"I'd like to hear more about them sometime," Oona requested.

"I can tell you about them at dinner tonight," Isabel offered.

"I'd like that," Oona smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Isabel," Violet happily said. "What may we help you with?"

"Well, my abuela ... my grandmother ... is making tamales for tonight's dinner," Isabel started. "I was wondering if I could lend a hand here?"

"I don't see why not?" Violet smiled. "As I remember from the trip that Dorrie, Candice, and I took to Avalor to help train your castle staff, you were rather good at baking cookies. You may help Abby, Marie, and Timothy make cookies for tonight's dinner."

"Thank you, Lady Violet," Isabel said gleefully as she walked over to Abby, Marie, and Timothy.

As everybody worked in the auxiliary kitchen, the air was full of happiness, and a fine time was had by all.

 **Leading up to the dinner**

It was now early evening at Enchancia Castle. As the guests started arriving, they were greeted by Baileywick, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. As the four greeted the arriving guests, Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Louisa, and Esteban (who had arrived the night before) watched from a distance.

Among the first guests to arrive was Scarlett, Faith, and Colette.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, Queen Scarlett, Princess Faith, and Lady Colette," Violet greeted the three. "Happy Day of Thanks."

"To you as well, Violet," Scarlett smiled before whispering in Violet's ear. "Nice job with Neila, sending her to the Isle of the Lost. A perfect way to handle the situation."

"I'm glad you approve, Scarlett," Violet whispered back.

Next to arrive was Jade and her family, Mrs. Hanshaw, and Ruby.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle," Baileywick greeted. "Happy Day of Thanks. Princess Sofia has requested that all of you be seated at the same table she is at. She wanted her best friends to have a place of honor tonight."

"Wow!" Jade exclaimed in awe.

"Oh my goodness," Ruby remarked, pleased. "Sofia, even though she's a princess now, is still the same kind person she's always been."

Boris, Oxana, and baby Vampirina arrived, and were greeted by Dorrie and Candice.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle," Dorrie greeted.

"Happy Day of Thanks," Candice happily added.

"Thank you for inviting us," Boris smiled.

"We're looking forward to taking part in your Day of Thanks," Oxana said, pleased. "Around this time of year, in Transylvania, we have our own celebration called the Blood Moon Festival. Since we're away from home, we look forward to sharing your holiday."

"We're glad you could attend," Dorrie smiled. "And we look forward to hearing more about your Blood Moon Festival."

"We'd be delighted," Boris smiled back.

Meanwhile, Miss Elodie and Lisa arrived, and were greeted by Violet.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, Gloriana, Lisa," Violet smiled. "Happy Day of Thanks."

"And a happy Day of Thanks to you, Violet," Miss Elodie smiled back. "Lisa and I have brought an apple pie for the dinner."

"Excellent," Violet happily approved. "Some other guests have brought pies as well, including Helen and Ruby. When you walk into the ballroom, let one of the maids there know you have a pie, and she'll direct you to where you may place it."

"Thank you," Miss Elodie said, pleased, as she and Lisa walked into the castle.

As guests continued to arrive for the dinner, the Mizukis and the Hamasakis walked up to Baileywick.

"Welcome, Ambassador Mizuki," Baileywick greeted. "A happy Day of Thanks to you, your wife, your daughter, and your friends."

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Ambassador Mizuki happily acknowledged.

As Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Louisa, and Esteban watched the guests arrive and be greeted, they talked among themselves.

"Oh my!" Elena exclaimed in awe. "Enchancia Castle is such a well oiled machine."

"Indeed," Francisco agreed, impressed.

"We would be wise to take note of what we see here," Esteban suggested. "Those here at Enchancia Castle have honed greeting and serving guests into a fine art. We could learn new things by watching them at work."

"That is an excellent idea, Esteban," Louisa approved.

As they watched, Queen Annora and Princess Fidelia walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

"Welcome to Enchancia Castle, Queen Annora, Princess Fidelia," Dorrie greeted. "Happy Day of Thanks."

"Blessed Be, Queen Annora, Princess Fidelia," Candice further greeted.

"Thank you both," Annora smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "Thank you for your Day of Thanks greeting, and your witch and warlock greeting. You've made Fidelia and I feel right at home."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at Annora's praise. Annora and Fidelia then walked into the castle as other guests arrived.

Inside the ballroom, as guests were seated, a sixteen-year-old James and a sixteen-year-old Amber looked in awe at the tables containing all kinds of food.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, impressed. "Brilliant!"

"This has to be one of the best displays of food I've ever seen," Amber observed, pleased. "This dinner is going to be excellent."

At Sofia's table, the guests there were happily talking among themselves. Isabel was telling Oona more about the Sirenas, while Lydia started performing some magic to entertain those around her.

"Sofia," Isabel spoke up. "Lydia is quite the gifted sorceress."

"We're all quite proud of her," Sofia smiled.

"And I'm proud of the fine young woman you've become," Lydia praised Sofia.

Meanwhile, Jade gently tapped Oona on the shoulder.

"Hello," Jade smiled. "I'm Princess Jade of Satu."

"And I'm Princess Oona of Merroway Cove," Oona introduced herself. "I understand you recently arrived back from Wuton."

"Yes," Jade acknowledged. "My parents were posted there. Then, my mother's father ... my grandfather ... died, and we came back to Enchancia."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Oona gently said.

"Thank you," Jade said, gratefully.

"That's a nice bracelet you're wearing," Oona complemented.

"I got it from Lucinda when we were kids ... before she was a princess," Jade revealed. "That's a nice comb you are wearing."

Oona smiled at Jade's complement. Oona and Jade then started happily talking to each other, finding out more about each other in the process. As Oona and Jade talked, Sofia smiled at the scene. It was nice having two of her best friends getting to know each other better.

At another table, Lucinda was seated with a number of guests, including Indigo and her parents, Lily and her parents, and the Hauntleys.

"I'd love to know more about your Blood Moon Festival," Lily requested of Boris and Oxana.

"It is a festival in Transylvania where families come together," Oxana explained. "We celebrate family by coming together and enjoying a special meal together."

"We have all kinds of food," Boris added, "including screaming potatoes, shrieking tomatoes, and a gravy boat that grants your wishes."

"We also have a special bowl that everybody screams into," Oxana further added. "It's really quite fun."

"I wouldn't mind trying out that screaming bowl sometime," Indigo smiled.

"It does sound fun," Lucinda agreed.

"Perhaps I could bring our family screaming bowl to Hexley Hall sometime, and all of you could try it," Oxana suggested.

Lucinda, Indigo, and Lily smiled at the thought.

 **The Day of Thanks dinner**

In a little while, King Roland stood up, and addressed the guests gathered.

"I thank all of you for attending our Day of Thanks dinner," Roland greeted. "Even though this dinner is being held here in the ballroom, it is much more of an informal affair where everybody walks up to the tables where the food is at, and serve themselves. The castle staff have cooked a fine selection of foods to choose from. Also, Lady Louisa of Avalor has cooked up her famous tamales, and many of you have brought foods and desserts here. So, lets get this dinner underway."

Everybody walked up to the tables containing the food, drinks, and desserts, and started serving themselves.

"Miranda," Annora smiled as she walked up. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Annora," Miranda happily said as the two hugged in friendship.

"I'm loving the informal nature of this dinner," Annora admitted. "It reminds me of when I was a child in the Village of Wendarby. Every Friday night, the entire village of witches and warlocks would gather together for such informal dinners. There would be food, and dancing, and everybody there would have such a good time."

"I remember those Friday nights," Eric Androcasia, who was attending the dinner with his daughter, Valentina, remembered. "They were such happy times."

"Lucinda has told me about Wendarby," Miranda revealed. "She has happy memories of the village."

"A fine place, Queen Miranda," Eric smiled, before turning serious. "It was, until the scourge of Neila came to be. Many villagers were forced to flee because of her efforts to recruit followers. Now that she's no longer around, perhaps many of the village residents who fled will return."

At another table with food, Dorrie and Candice spotted Louisa's tamales.

"There's nothing like Lady Louisa's tamales," Dorrie smiled.

"What exactly are tamales?" Miss Elodie asked as she walked up with Lisa.

"A tamale is a corn and cornmeal dough stuffed with a meat mixture, then wrapped in a corn husk and steamed," Candice explained.

"They are really quite delicious," King Toshi of Satu, who was attending the dinner with his brother, Prince Soji, happily remarked.

"My brother and I were really quite taken with tamales when we visited Avalor," Soji added. "I think you would enjoy them very much."

"Then I think I'll try one," Miss Elodie said. "How about you, Lisa?"

"I'll try one as well," Lisa responded, looking forward to the experience.

"I think I'll try one, too, Uncle Toshi, Uncle Soji," Jade said as she walked up with Ruby and Oona.

"Sounds good," Ruby smiled.

"I'm looking forward to trying this," Oona happily said.

At still another table with food, James and Amber eagerly approached.

"I think I'll have some turkey and cranberry sauce," James smiled as he started cutting some turkey.

"And I think I'll have some roast beef," Amber announced, pleased.

As everybody dished out food for themselves, the ghosts of Sir Dax and Queen Melinda watched from a distance.

"I say, Queen Melinda, this brings back delightful memories," Sir Dax smiled.

"It does," Queen Melinda smiled back. "I remember when James first tried turkey and cranberry sauce as a young child. He was absolutely hooked, and he had cranberry sauce all over his face. It was just like his birthday when he would get chocolate cake all over his face."

After a while, everybody sat down, and enjoyed a fine meal. At one table, Lita Mizuki and Taiki Hamasaki ate together, happily talking and holding hands. Everybody smiled at the touching scene.

" _Bless them,"_ Kathleen Mizuki, Lita's mother, joyfully thought to herself.

At one point, Violet, Suzette, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Marie, and Timothy observed everybody enjoying the meal. They smiled, knowing they had helped with the food, and seeing everybody enjoying it.

"It's times like this when one gets a true sense of job satisfaction," Violet said, pleased.

"Yes," Suzette agreed, as Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Marie, and Timothy nodded their heads in agreement.

At a table reserved for royalty, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and other royal guests had a fine time eating and talking.

"This has to be one of the best Day of Thanks dinners I've ever attended here, Roland," Scarlett remarked, impressed.

"I agree," Roland smiled. "Our staff does an excellent job each year. And, this year, they really outdid themselves. We're blessed having them."

Scarlett smiled, hearing Roland's praise of his staff. Roland was a kind man, much beloved by his staff. He always treated his staff well, and events like this was the staff's way of repaying Roland for his kindness. It was really quite a touching thing to behold.

The dinner continued on into the night. Everybody agreed it was one of the best dinners they had ever attended. It was a Day of Thanks that would be always remembered.

 **December, 1868**

November became December. It was now the morning of December 25th - Wassailia. That morning, after Sofia had got herself ready for the day, she started singing as she walked down a hallway.

" _ **Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer."**_

Dorrie, who had come up behind Sofia, joined in.

" _ **It's Wassailia. Happy Wassailia".**_

"Good morning, Dorrie," Sofia happily greeted.

"Good morning, Sofia," Dorrie smiled. "Happy Wassailia."

"Happy Wassailia," Sofia smiled back. "You're in a happy mood."

"I am," Dorrie happily acknowledged. "Wassailia is a very special time for me. During my first Wassailia at the castle, Mom adopted me. It is a moment that holds a special place in my heart."

"I know," Sofia said with a smile as she gently put her hand on Dorrie's shoulder. "The two of you were filled with a special happiness that Wassailia."

"A while later, Candice joined us," Dorrie remembered with a smile. "The three of us became a right little family. Each day, I'm so thankful for Mom and Candice. I can't imagine a life without them in it."

"Family is everything," Sofia agreed, as she became lost in thought.

"What's on your mind, Sofia?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"I was thinking back to shortly after Candice came to the castle," Sofia revealed. "You, Candice, and Violet were outside looking up at the stars, and the three of you looked so happy."

"That was one of those moments I'll cherish always," Dorrie happily remembered.

"As I recall, the three of you were singing a song," Sofia commented.

"Ah, yes," Dorrie recalled as she started singing. _**"Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take."**_

Candice continued the song as she walked up. _**"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."**_

"Good morning, Candice," Dorrie smiled. "Happy Wassailia."

"Happy Wassailia, Dorrie," Candice smiled back as the two hugged.

Sofia smiled at the touching scene - the close bond between two sisters. It reminded Sofia of the close sisterly bond she had with Amber and Lucinda.

"The wagon is ready," Candice informed Dorrie.

"Ah, yes," Dorrie happily acknowledged. "The Wassailia delivery to the orphanage. Presents and holiday food to deliver. You ready to go?"

"Ready," Candice smiled.

"We'll be back after our delivery to the orphanage," Dorrie informed Sofia.

"Has anybody seen Oona?" Sofia asked. "It's her first Wassailia in the castle."

"She's down in the indoor pool," Candice answered. "She's swimming with Marie and Timothy."

"I think I'll head down there," Sofia happily announced.

"Have a good time, Sofia," Dorrie wished as she and Candice walked off.

In a few minutes, Sofia made her way down to the indoor pool, located near the castle gym. As she walked into the pool area, Sofia noticed Queen Miranda sitting in a poolside chair.

"Happy Wassailia, Mom," Sofia smiled as she hugged Miranda.

"And a Happy Wassailia to you, Sofia," Miranda smiled back. "I thought I'd keep Oona, Marie, and Timothy company while they took a Wassailia swim. I'm glad we have this indoor pool. It can even be warmed in the cold weather months."

Sofia looked to the pool and saw Oona, Marie, and Timothy swimming in their merperson forms. Oona's comb allowed her to transform back and forth from merperson to human and back again. Marie and Timothy had ties to Mermardia, and had the natural ability to transform back and forth from merperson to human and back again.

"Come join us, Sofia," Oona invited. "The water's fine."

"I think I will," Sofia smiled as she took off her shoes, and sat down next to the pool. Sofia then clutched her amulet. Ever since the incident with Vor when Sofia was a child, the power of Sofia's amulet had become common knowledge to those in the castle. As Sofia clutched her amulet, she concentrated, then said "I wish to be a mermaid."

Sofia then transformed into a mermaid. As Sofia went into the water, and joined her friends, Miranda smiled. It was nice seeing Sofia and her friends having fun swimming in the pool. At that same moment, a maid walked up.

"Your swimsuit, Queen Miranda," the maid announced as she handed Miranda the swimsuit.

"Thank you," Miranda acknowledged as she went into a changing room to change.

As Sofia, Oona, Marie, and Timothy happily swam in the pool, Miranda came out of the changing room, and gently dived into the pool.

"I thought I'd join you," Miranda smiled as she kicked her legs to propel herself through the water.

"You're a good swimmer, Queen Miranda," Oona noticed.

"Thank you," Miranda acknowledged. "I was pretty good during my school years, enough to earn me some school medals."

Miranda, Sofia, Oona, Marie, and Timothy had a fun time in the water. It was a wonderful way to spend a Wassailia morning.

Meanwhile, in the village, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the orphanage with the wagon full of food and presents. Dorrie and Candice climbed down from the wagon, walked up to the door, and knocked. In a few moments, Mrs. Tweedle answered the door.

"Happy Wassailia, Mrs. Tweedle," Dorrie smiled.

"We have a wagon outside filled with Wassailia food and presents," Candice happily added.

"Oh, thank you!" Mrs. Tweedle exclaimed in joy and she called for the staff. "Please unload the wagon."

As the staff unloaded the wagon, the children in the orphanage watched with excitement.

"Where's Santa?" a nine-year-old boy asked.

"He has a busy schedule," Dorrie gently explained. "He spent all of last night delivering presents across the world. He's taking a well deserved rest this morning."

"In order to ensure that every boy and girl receives their presents," Candice continued, "Santa employs agents like Dorrie and me. We help make sure that local presents arrive on Wassailia morning."

"Santa's delivery service - Dunwitty division," Dorrie smiled.

"You've met Santa?" an eight-year-old girl asked in awe.

"Oh, yes," Candice happily added. "A fine man filled with love and cheer."

"And he wanted Candice and me to pass on his best wishes to you," Dorrie announced. "And, he's pleased to say that you've all made the nice list."

The children cheered at the news, as Mrs. Tweedle and the staff smiled in happiness. The staff and the children then carried the food and the presents into the orphanage, as Dorrie turned to Mrs. Tweedle, and handed her a bank book.

"What is this?" Mrs. Tweedle asked, taken off guard.

"A special bank account for the orphanage," Dorrie explained. "King Roland, Queen Miranda, Mr. Baileywick, some of the local business owners, and the House of Cosmarune got together and created the account."

"And, its tied to high paying investments," Candice further explained. "Thanks to those investments, there will always be money in the account for times that the orphanage needs it. Mr. Baileywick will oversee the account and the investments, and will provide you with regular bank statements."

"Please thank everybody for me," Mrs. Tweedle said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"We will," Dorrie promised.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Violet was walking with a new blond haired white skinned maid in her 20s.

"You'll know your way around here before you know it, Marlene," Violet smiled.

"I'm sure I will, ma'am," Marlene smiled back. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome," Violet happily acknowledged as the two walked into the sitting room. "I'll leave you here in the sitting room to tidy up. I'll be back in a little while."

"Yes, ma'am," Marlene acknowledged as Violet left. As soon as Violet left, Marlene looked around the sitting room. _"I'll get the lay of the land, and then ... I'll attack,"_ Marlene thought to herself with a wicked grin.

(To be continued in Chapter 26).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we look at some of the shops that are located within the Village of Dunwitty.

 **Apothecary shop:** a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop in Dunwitty also sells magical potions and ingredients. The apothecary shop has been featured in my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia", "Tales from the Castle", and "Witch Tales".

 **Bakery:** a shop where baked goods (bread, rolls, pies, and pastries) are made and sold. We first saw the village bakery in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Baker King".

 **Barber shop:** a shop where boys and men may get their hair cut.

 **Blacksmith shop:** the shop of the local blacksmith, who forges, shapes, and sells iron products (horseshoes, nails, tools, utensils, pots, pans, farming equipment, ect).

 **Butcher shop:** a shop where various meats are prepared and sold.

 **Carpet and rug shop:** a shop that sells carpets and rugs.

 _ **Dunwitty Printers**_ **:** a shop that prints business cards, flyers, stationary, and other custom documents.

 _ **Dunwitty Wines and Spirits**_ **:** a shop that sells a variety of liquor.

 **Furniture shop:** a shop that sells household furniture.

 **General Store:** a shop that sells groceries, fabrics, general merchandise, school supplies, sewing supplies, and other items of interest to those who live in and around Dunwitty. The general store appeared in Chapter 8 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

 **Gift shop:** a shop that sells a variety of gifts. This is the shop that King Roland and Baileywick visited in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

 **Go carriage shop:** a shop that sells parts used in making go carriages, seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "In a Tizzy".

 **Gun shop:** a shop that sells pistols, rifles, and ammunition.

 _ **Greythorn's**_ **:** a shop that sells a wide variety of magical merchandise, including wands, brooms, cauldrons, crystal balls, books, tarot decks, and clothing. _Greythorn's_ is also the official supplier of magical supplies to both Royal Prep and Hexley Hall. _Greythorn's_ appeared in Chapter 11 of my story "Witch Tales".

 **Hair Styler:** a shop where girls and women may get their hair cut and styled.

 **Pillow shop:** a shop that sells a wide variety of pillows. This is the shop where Sofia got Clover a new napping pillow in the "Sofia the First" episode "Bunny Swap".

 _ **Robert Morrissey - Custom Jeweler:**_ a shop that makes and sells jewelry. Is also the jeweler for the Enchancian royal family.

 **Seamstress shop:** a shop that makes and sells clothing for girls and women.

 **Shoe shop:** a shop that makes shoes for those living in and around Dunwitty, which was originally owned by Miranda before she became Queen.

 **Tailor shop:** a shop that makes and sells clothing for boys and men.

 _ **Thomas Sanderson - Bookseller:**_ sells new and used books. Also sells the latest newspapers and magazines.

 _ **Wade's**_ **:** a shop that sells women's fashion accessories such as purses. This was the shop that Dorrie was looking for to buy a gift for Violet in Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie".

 **Wheelwright shop:** a shop that makes, sells, and repairs wagon, coach, and carriage wheels.

 **Author's notes**

Ambassador Hiro Mizuki, Kathleen Mizuki, Marie Perkins, Taiki Hamasaki (and his parents), and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Auradon and the Isle of the Lost are from "Disney Descendants", "Descendants: Wicked World", "Descendants 2", and "Under The Sea: A Descendants Story".

Blessed Be: a standard greeting used by witches and warlocks when meeting other witches and warlocks. It is a greeting that wishes good things upon the person or people being greeted.

Boris Hauntley, Oxana Hauntley, and Vampirina Hauntley are younger versions of Boris, Oxana, and Vampirina from "Vampirina". Readers of past chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that the younger versions of Boris and Oxana are teachers at Hexley Hall.

 _Brigade701_ came up with the idea for having a Thanksgiving-type story, and from there I came up with the concept of an Enchancian Day of Thanks.

Elena, Isabel, Francisco, Louisa, and Esteban are from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and "Elena of Avalor".

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having Dorrie and Candice telling Scarlett about seeing six-year-old Mal was based on a suggestion by _Brigade701_.

Having Oona and Jade get to know each other better was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Having Oona appear in this chapter, and having her have the ability to transform, was the idea of _Brigade701_. As readers of Chapter 4 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly" will remember, it was there that we first learned about Oona's ability to transform from a merperson to a human and back again. Back then, that ability to transform was the idea of _Brigade701_. Since Chapter 4 of "Getting To Know Tilly" is now considered an alternate universe story, _Brigade701_ and I decided to reintroduce Oona's ability here in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Having the royal family of Avalor appear in this chapter was the idea of _Brigade701._

" _I say, Queen Melinda, this brings back delightful memories," Sir Dax smiled. "It does," Queen Melinda smiled. "I remember when James first tried turkey and cranberry sauce as a young child. He was absolutely hooked, and he had cranberry sauce all over his face. It was just like his birthday when he would get chocolate cake all over his face"_ \- the item about James and chocolate cake is a reference to the "Sofia the First" episode "Two Princesses and a Baby".

" _I was thinking back to shortly after Candice came to the castle," Sofia revealed. "You, Candice, and Violet were outside looking up at the stars, and the three of you looked so happy"_ \- this is a reference to a flashback originally seen in Chapter 6 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

In regard to Miss Elodie, her first name of Gloriana is taken from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

Inviting Mrs. Hanshaw and Ruby to the Enchancia Castle Day of Thanks dinner was the idea of _Brigade701_.

King Toshi and Prince Soji are originally from the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Model Sister".

Lita Mizuki was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and myself.

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010_ _'s_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_.

Mal is from "Disney Descendants", "Descendants: Wicked World", "Descendants 2", and "Under The Sea: A Descendants Story".

Oona is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Floating Palace", and the "Sofia the First" episodes "Cool Hand Fluke" and "Return to Merroway Cove".

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Sirenas are from "Elena of Avalor", and were first introduced in the "Elena of Avalor" special "Day of the Sirenas".

" _That's a nice bracelet you're wearing," Oona complemented. "I got it from Lucinda when we were kids ... before she was a princess," Jade revealed_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Little Witch".

" _That's right," Miss Elodie remembered. "Dorrie was an orphan before going to Enchancia Castle"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 1 of my story "Dorrie".

The flashback scene in this chapter with Scarlett and Faith was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Kingdom of Mermardia was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for my stories.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The trip to Avalor that Violet talks about in this chapter is a reference to events in Chapter 6 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

" _We're looking forward to taking part in your Day of Thanks," Oxana said, pleased. "Around this time of year, in Transylvania, we have our own celebration called the Blood Moon Festival. Since we're away from home, we look forward to sharing your holiday"_ \- the Blood Moon Festival was first alluded to in the "Vampirina" episode "Nanpire and Grandpop the Greats".

" _What exactly are tamales?" Miss Elodie asked as she walked up with Lisa. "A tamale is a corn and cornmeal dough stuffed with a meat mixture, then wrapped in corn husks and steamed," Candice explained. "They are really quite delicious," King Toshi of Satu, who was attending the dinner with his brother, Prince Soji, happily remarked. "My brother and I were really quite taken with tamales when we visited Avalor," Soji added. "I think you would enjoy them very much"_ \- Toshi and Soji are referring to their visit to Avalor, which took place in the "Elena of Avalor" episode "Model Sister".

 **Disclaimer**

Ambassador Hiro Mizuki, Kathleen Mizuki, Marie Perkins, Taiki Hamasaki (and his parents), Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

"Descendants 2" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Descendants: Wicked World" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

Miss Elodie's first name of Gloriana, Queen Melinda, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Under The Sea: A Descendants Story" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, _Dunwitty Printers_ , _Dunwitty Wines and Spirits_ , Eric Androcasia, _Greythorn's_ , Lisa Elodie, Marlene, Mrs. Tweedle, Neila, Princess Fidelia, Queen Annora, _Robert Morrissey - Custom Jeweler_ , the Enchancia Castle auxiliary kitchen, the Enchancia Castle gym, the Enchancia Castle indoor pool, the Enchancian Day of Thanks, the Kingdom of Wuton, the Village of Wendarby, _Thomas Sanderson - Bookseller_ , Valentina Androcasia, and _Wade's_.


	26. Holiday Time (Part Two)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 26 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Songs in this chapter: "Peace and Joy" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia", and as a last minute addition (in the "Behind the scenes" segment of this chapter), "Making Our Dreams Come True" from "Laverne & Shirley".

 **Chapter 26: Holiday Time (Part Two)**

 **December 25, 1868**

It was Wassailia morning at Enchancia Castle. As Candice walked down a hall in the castle, Baileywick approached her.

"Good morning, Candice," Baileywick smiled. "Happy Wassailia."

"And a happy Wassailia to you, sir," Candice smiled back.

"Your investments statement," Baileywick announced as he handed Candice a piece of paper. "I've already given your mother and Dorrie their statements."

"Thank you, sir," Candice said, appreciative, as she read the statement.

"As you can see, your investments are doing quite well," Baileywick informed Candice. "Your purchase of stock in the new cookie factory outside of Summerset Village is returning some fine dividends. It was a smart move on your part to buy stock there."

"I had a good feeling about it," Candice revealed. "Plus, everybody loves a good cookie."

"True," Baileywick admitted. "Meanwhile, now that you and Dorrie have delivered the food and presents to the orphanage, the two of you have the rest of the day off. Go and be with Prince Frederick and Prince Everett."

"Thank you, sir," Candice smiled as she walked away.

In a few minutes, Candice arrived at the castle sitting room, and saw Violet talking to Marlene in the hallway.

"Now that you're done with the sitting room, please report to the laundry," Violet instructed Marlene.

"Yes, ma'am," Marlene acknowledged as she walked off, passing Candice. "Lady Candice," Marlene greeted as she passed.

"Marlene," Candice greeted. "Happy Wassailia."

"And a happy Wassailia to you, Lady Candice," Marlene greeted as she continued on her way. As Candice walked into the sitting room, Marlene glared at Candice. _"Stinking traitor!"_ Marlene thought to herself in disgust about Candice. _"You turned against the dark powers. There will be payment for that!"_

Candice walked into the sitting room to see Dorrie talking to Frederick, Violet talking to King Jonathan and Queen Mira, and Everett talking to his and Frederick's eleven-year-old sister, Princess Lissa.

"Candice," Everett smiled as the two hugged.

"Everett," Candice smiled back, as everybody in the room smiled at the touching scene.

"Happy Wassailia, Candice," Lissa smiled.

"Happy Wassailia, Princess Lissa," Candice happily greeted.

"You know it's just Lissa to you," Lissa smiled at Candice.

"Sorry," Candice happily apologized. "I'm still in maid mode."

"Well, you, Dorrie, and Violet are off for the rest of the day," King Jonathan happily pointed out. "We're all friends here, and Wassailia is a holiday for friends to get together and enjoy each other's company. So, no titles today - just first names."

"Yes King ... I mean, Jonathan," Candice responded with a smile.

"It was lovely that King Roland and Queen Miranda invited all of you for Wassailia," Violet commented.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything," Queen Mira happily responded. "And, I'm happy to be with you, Dorrie, and Candice. It's a reminder of my past when I was a maid. Good times."

"Service has its rewards," Violet smiled.

"And it's a great honor to serve," Mira smiled back. "Many in the outside world don't realize that, but we know better, don't we?"

"Yes, we do, Mira," Violet happily acknowledged.

"Dorrie, Candice," Jonathan started. "Why don't you take a walk with Frederick and Everett? I'm sure the four of you would like to be alone for a while."

"Thank you, Dad," Frederick smiled as he took Dorrie's hand, and Everett took Candice's hand. The four then walked into the hallway as Violet, Jonathan, Mira, and Lissa smiled.

"They make two fine couples," Jonathan happily noticed.

"Bless them," Mira smiled.

At that moment, Oona walked into the sitting room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Oona apologized. "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"Jonathan, Mira, Lissa," Violet started. "This is Princess Oona of Merroway Cove. Princess Oona, this is King Jonathan, Queen Mira, and Princess Lissa of Ornburgh."

"A pleasure to meet you," Oona smiled as she curtsied.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, my dear," Jonathan said to Oona as he kissed her hand. "I've heard good things about you."

"Sit down with us, Princess Oona," Mira invited. "We'd like to get to know you better."

As Oona sat down, she, Jonathan, Mira, Lissa, and Violet had a pleasant conversation. It was a nice way to spend a Wassailia morning.

In the outdoor area behind the castle, Frederick and Dorrie walked together, holding hands. In a few moments, Dorrie's snowy white owl friend, Arnan, flew down and rested on Dorrie's shoulder.

"Hello, old friend," Frederick smiled as he gently petted Arnan. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Arnan happily leaned into Frederick's gentle touch, as Dorrie smiled at the touching scene.

"Arnan likes you," Dorrie happily said. "He always has."

"Dorrie is lucky to have you as a friend," Frederick said to Arnan, as Arnan gently rubbed his beak against Fredrick's cheek.

"We're _both_ lucky to have Arnan as a friend," Dorrie smiled, as Arnan happily hooted in agreement.

A short distance away, Everett and Candice were walking, holding hands, when Candice's white cat, Creamy, walked up.

"Hello, Creamy," Everett smiled as he reached down to pet Creamy. "You're Candice's friend for life."

"Yours, too," Candice smiled, as Creamy gently nudged Everett's ankle with his head.

At that same moment, Dorrie called over.

"Let's say we go into that one room cottage over there," Dorrie suggested. "We can start a fire in the fireplace, and be nice and comfy."

Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett walked over to a small red brick one room cottage with a glass skylight on the roof, and fancy windows on the sides of the cottage. Dorrie opened the door to the cottage, and she, Frederick, Candice, and Everett walked in, followed by Arnan and Creamy. There was a long couch in the cottage, along with a few chairs. Arnan perched on the top of a chair, while Creamy laid down on a rug on the floor. Dorrie, Candice, and Everett sat down on the couch, as Frederick started a fire in the cottage's fireplace. Frederick then sat down on the couch next to Dorrie.

Soon, the cottage was warm and cozy. Dorrie laid her head on Frederick's shoulder, as Candice laid her head on Everett's shoulder. The four sat on the couch enjoying looking out the windows at the snow covered castle grounds. Arnan and Creamy looked at the four, and smiled. It was a pleasant scene - Dorrie and Frederick, and Candice and Everett, sitting down on the couch and having a relaxing moment in each other's company. It was a pleasant moment that would be remembered always.

 **Wassailia afternoon**

In the throne room of Enchancia Castle, the royal family, Baileywick, and some of the maids were busy decorating the Wassailia tree. Amber picked up a menorah, and started climbing a ladder to the top of the tree when she was stopped by nine-year-old Marie Perkins.

"Princess Amber," Marie started. "That doesn't go on the top of the tree. That's a menorah, and it goes on the table over there."

"Oh, right," Amber apologized as Marie took the menorah, and handed Amber a Wassailia star instead. Marie then took the menorah, and gently put it on the table.

"Why the, what was it called again? A menorah?" Amber asked Roland.

"Because Marie is celebrating Hanukkah instead of Wassailia this year," Roland explained. "Marie is half Jewish on her birth mother's side, and wants to be closer to her birth mother this year which is why Marie is celebrating Hanukkah."

"Ah! I see," Amber smiled, before turning to Marie. "Happy Hanukkah, Marie."

"Thank you, Princess Amber," Marie smiled. "And a happy Wassailia to you."

In a little while, the tree had been decorated.

"A fine job, everyone," Roland praised.

"Sir," Baileywick started. "It is almost time for the gift giving to the staff."

"Ah, yes!" Roland smiled. "I've been looking forward to this."

The castle staff started entering the throne room, as Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda greeted each member of the staff as they walked in.

"A happy Wassailia to you all," Roland happily greeted the staff.

One by one, each member of the staff walked up, and was handed a gift by Roland. In a little while, it was Violet's turn.

"Violet," Roland smiled, "happy Wassailia. Please accept this as a token of our appreciation for all you do here."

Roland handed Violet a box. Violet opened the box, and discovered a very nice robe, and a pair of comfy slippers.

"Thank you, sir," Violet responded, pleased.

"You are very welcome," Roland happily acknowledged.

Next was Dorrie's turn.

"Dorrie," Roland smiled, "happy Wassailia. Please accept this as a token of our appreciation for your service."

Roland handed Dorrie a box. Dorrie opened the box, and discovered a large book - _The Complete History of_ _Kippernium_.

"Oh, thank you, sir," Dorrie said, pleased.

"We know how much you like the book we gave you about the adventures of Jane and Dragon," Roland happily observed. "We thought this would make a nice companion book to the book we gave you."

"It will, sir," Dorrie smiled. "Thank you for this."

"You are very welcome," Roland smiled back.

It was then Candice's turn.

"Candice," Roland smiled, "happy Wassailia. Please accept this as a token of our appreciation for your service here."

Roland handed Candice a box. Candice opened the box, and discovered a large book - _A Detailed History of Middle Earth_.

"We know how you enjoy the history of Middle Earth," Roland smiled. "Miranda and I came across this book, and we agreed it had your name all over it."

"Thank you, sir," Candice said, pleased. "I will treasure it always."

"You are very welcome," Roland smiled.

Other gifts were handed out to various members of the staff. Suzette Perkins, like Violet, received a nice robe and a pair of comfy slippers. It was then time for nine-year-old Marie Perkins to step forward.

"A happy Hanukkah to you, Marie," Roland smiled as he handed Marie a box. "Please accept this as a token of our appreciation for your service here."

Marie opened the box, and discovered a nice doll inside.

"Thank you, King Roland," Marie said, quite pleased. "I love it."

"You are very welcome," Roland smiled.

 **Wassailia dinner**

It was now early evening at Enchancia Castle. In the servants area, the castle staff were enjoying a Wassailia dinner. Meanwhile, in the castle ballroom, a Wassailia dinner was taking place for King Roland, Queen Miranda, the Grand Queen, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Baileywick, Oona, King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Frederick, Everett, Lissa, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"A happy Wassailia to us all," Roland toasted as he raised his glass.

"Happy Wassailia," everybody else toasted as they raised their glasses.

"Before we get started with our dinner, let's all get up and go over to the Wassailia candle," Roland suggested.

Everybody got up, and walked over to the candle, as Roland lit the candle.

"By the light of this candle," Roland started, "we wish good tidings on all of Enchancia. Those we've just met, and those we love dearly."

Everybody smiled in agreement. As they returned to their table and started eating, Miranda turned to Frederick.

"I hear you've made a decision about your future," Miranda observed.

"Yes," Frederick acknowledged. "I've decided that when I turn eighteen, I want to go to medical school. I want to become a doctor."

"A fine profession," Roland smiled.

"Thank you, King Roland," Frederick said, pleased with Roland's approval. "Dorrie and I have discussed it, and she wants to be at my side as a nurse and midwife."

"You'll make a great team," Miranda happily agreed.

"What about Frederick eventually becoming King of Ornburgh?" Amber asked, curious.

"We've decided to take it one day at a time," Jonathan answered. "A decision doesn't have to be made right now."

"No matter if Frederick wants to pursue being King, or serve in private life as a doctor, Jonathan and I will support his decision," Mira smiled. "We just want Frederick and Dorrie to be happy in their future life together. That is what's important."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement while continuing to enjoy a wonderful meal. Sofia looked around the table, and smiled at everybody having a good time. Sofia then started singing. _**"The firelight is shining bright, while the snow blows cold outside."**_ At that point, the others started joining in.

(Amber and Lucinda) _**"Friendly faces, warm embraces, surround us all tonight."**_

(All) _**"So we make this one simple wish, meant for every girl and boy. May the holiday bring you peace and joy."**_

(All) _**"From those that you love, to the stars up above. May the holiday bring you peace and joy."**_

(Violet, Dorrie, and Candice) _**"Peace and joy."**_

(All) _ **"From those that you love, to the stars up above. May the holiday bring you peace and joy."**_

It was a wonderful way to spend a Wassailia evening ... an evening which would be remembered for a long time.

 **December 28, 1868**

It was a Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. The castle was returning to its normal routine after the Wassailia holiday. Everything was peaceful inside the castle, or so it appeared. In a room in the castle, Marlene stood looking at a fancy pair of curtains hanging over a window.

" _These will burn well,"_ Marlene thought to herself with an evil smile. _"I'll burn these, and soon the entire castle will burn."_

Marlene brought out a wand, pointed it at the curtains, and said "Lacarnum Inflamarae" as the curtains caught fire.

"What on earth is going on here?!" a woman's voice exclaimed in shock behind Marlene. As Marlene turned around, she saw Violet standing there, with her wand drawn.

"What?!" Marlene exclaimed, taken off guard by Violet's presence.

"Lacarnum Suppressia," Violet said as she aimed her wand at the burning curtains, and the fire was magically put out.

"You interfering Mudblood!" Marlene spat at Violet as Marlene started firing her wand at Violet.

As Violet ducked Marlene's wand fire, Violet returned fire with her wand. Marlene then spotted a wooden bookend on a shelf, and magically sent it flying toward Violet. The bookend hit Violet in the head, knocking Violet unconscious. Marlene then stood over Violet with her wand drawn.

"Now you die!" Marlene said in anger to the unconscious Violet. It was then that Marlene heard a movement from behind her. Marlene turned around to see a wooden dust butler coming down on her head. As the dust butler hit Marlene, she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Violet!" Abby shouted in fear as she looked at Violet. Abby then ran to the door. "Guards! Guards! We need help! Lady Violet has been attacked!"

A little while later, Violet regained consciousness, and found herself laying on her bed in her room. As she looked around, Violet noticed Dorrie, Candice, Abby, King Roland, and Queen Miranda standing at her bedside.

"What ... happened?" Violet asked in a groggy tone of voice.

"Marlene attacked you," Dorrie answered.

"I remember, now," Violet revealed. "Marlene was trying to set the curtains on fire. I was able to stop her, but she managed to knock me out."

"After that, Marlene tried to kill you," Candice informed Violet. "But, Abby managed to get the drop on her, and knocked her unconscious."

"Abby saved your life, Mom," Dorrie added.

"I am in your debt, Abby," Violet smiled, before turning to King Roland and Queen Miranda. "Marlene - we have to find her. God only knows what damage she could cause."

"Not to worry, Violet," Roland said in a reassuring voice. "Marlene has been taken into custody. Colonel Martinsen and Enchancian Intelligence are questioning her as we speak."

"Thank God," Violet said, relieved. "Did she cause any damage?"

"It looks like you and Abby were able to stop her before she could carry out her plan, whatever that was," Miranda reported.

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Roland instructed.

The door to Violet's bedroom opened, and in walked Colonel Martinsen.

"Ah, you're awake," Martinsen smiled at Violet. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but okay," Violet answered.

"Anything to report, Colonel?" Roland wanted to know.

"We were able to find out that Marlene is one of Neila's followers," Martinson informed Roland. "Marlene is angry over Neila's death, and decided to burn down the castle in retaliation."

"If only she knew the truth," Dorrie whispered to Candice.

"Then we're talking about a plot from the followers of Neila?" Roland asked.

"From what we could find out, Marlene was working on her own," Martinsen answered. "A lone wolf as it were."

"What happens to Marlene now?" Miranda inquired.

"We'll question her further, then hold her over for trial," Martinsen reported. "I've better be getting back. I'll keep all of you informed about any further information we find out."

"Thank you, Colonel," Roland said, grateful, as Martinsen left.

"We've best be letting Violet get some rest," Miranda suggested.

"Yes, of course," Roland agreed, before turning to Violet. "The royal doctor will be arriving in a little while to look you over."

"Thank you, King Roland," Violet said, grateful.

"We'll see you later," Miranda smiled at Violet as she, Roland, and Abby left.

"Don't look so worried," Violet reassured Dorrie and Candice. "I'll be fine. It takes more than one rogue maid to keep me out of the game."

"We know," Candice smiled.

"It's just that Candice and I love you so," Dorrie revealed. "If anything were to happen to you ..."

"I love the two of you, too," Violet smiled. "I'm going to be here for a long time, so don't you worry about that."

As Violet rested, Dorrie and Candice gently put their hands on Violet's arm in a show of love and support.

"I'm so blessed to have the two of you as daughters," Violet happily said.

"And we're blessed having you as a mother," Candice smiled.

 **December 31, 1868**

At Enchancia Castle, it was 8 PM. In the castle ballroom, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda were waiting. In a few moments, Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked in, followed by Abby Murphy and her parents.

"I'd still like to know what is going on," Abby said to her parents, curious.

"You'll see," Abby's father smiled.

"Something wonderful," Abby's mother added with a smile.

As Abby and her parents stood before those gathered, Colette came forward.

"All of us know about Marlene's attempt to set Enchancia Castle on fire," Colette started. "In the process, Lady Violet was attacked by Marlene. As Marlene attempted to kill an unconscious Lady Violet, Abby Murphy stepped in, and prevented Marlene from doing so. We are here to reward Abby for her brave act."

Colette motioned Abby and her parents to come forward.

"Abby, you have the sincere gratitude of House Cosmarune," Colette continued. "Since you did something truly special, it has been decided to give you a special honor ... with the permission of your parents. It is an honor rarely given to somebody not connected to the house. I, along with Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice, have all decided to make you an adopted member of the House of Cosmarune. You will now be known as Lady Abby Cosmarune-Murphy of House Cosmarune, with all the privileges connected to your new title."

"But, I'm just ... Abby Murphy," Abby stated, not knowing what to think of what just happened.

"We've all watched you the past few years as you've become an experienced spell caster," Colette smiled. "Now, you belong to a magical house. It is an honor richly deserved."

"Thank you," Abby acknowledged, grateful.

"There's more," Colette added with a smile. "You, Abby, now get a share of the House of Cosmarune's vast fortune."

"Oh, our precious one," Abby's mother smiled as she hugged Abby. "You are set for life."

"It's a dream come true for your mother and I," Abby's father happily added. "You'll be well provided for the rest of your days."

"And," Colette said to Abby, "your parents will be well looked after as well. They, too, get a share of the House of Cosmarune's vast fortune."

"Congratulations, Abby, Glenn, Dawn," Roland smiled at Abby and her parents. "If I may ask, what are your plans now that you've inherited a vast sum of money?"

"Dawn and I have already decided to continue working here at the castle," Abby's father announced. "I'll continue to be the treasurer of the royal family's finances, and Dawn will continue as the castle librarian. We've always been in service. It's who we are."

"Great," Roland said, pleased, before turning to Abby. "And what are your plans, Lady Abby?"

"If it's all the same to you, King Roland, I'd like to remain in service here at the castle," Abby answered. "Like my parents, I, too, have always been in service. I'm quite satisfied with being a maid, and being the castle inventory manager."

"Then, it's settled," Roland smiled. "I'm glad to have the three of you staying on."

"Quite frankly, the three of you have become a valued part of this extended family of ours here at the castle," Miranda happily added.

"Thank you, King Roland, Queen Miranda," Glenn said as he bowed, and Abby and Dawn curtsied.

As everybody talked among themselves, Sofia and Lucinda walked up to Abby.

"Congratulations, Abby," Sofia smiled.

"Being a member of House Cosmarune is a great honor," Lucinda happily added.

"Thank you, Sofia, Lucinda," Abby acknowledged. "I hope I'm worthy of it. After all, I've never had a title before. I don't know the first thing about having a title."

"Sounds like me when I first came to the castle as a child," Sofia remembered.

"And me when I first became a princess," Lucinda recalled. "Having a title does take a bit of getting use to."

"I don't even know the first thing about magical houses," Abby admitted.

"Well, there are grand houses like House Cosmarune," Lucinda explained, "and there are smaller houses ... sort of like my House of Magwin that existed in the Village of Wendarby. My parents and I had to give up everything to escape from Neila. I don't even know if the house there still stands."

" _I'll have to have Dad check into that,"_ Sofia thought to herself in regard to Lucinda's house in Wendarby.

"But, enough about that," Lucinda smiled as she motioned a male servant to come forward. "This is a celebration for you, Abby. Let's each have a glass of nectar, and toast your good fortune."

"To Lady Abby," Sofia smiled as she raised her glass.

"To Lady Abby," Lucinda smiled as she, too, raised her glass.

"Thank you," Abby acknowledged as she raised her glass.

Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at the touching scene. It was the beginning of a new life for Abby ... a life full of promise.

 **A New Year's celebration**

Later that evening, everybody left the castle and headed into the village where a New Year's celebration was starting. As everybody went their separate ways to check out various activities, Abby heard a woman's voice call out to her. Abby turned around to see Mrs. Marcella Greythorn, and her ten-year-old adopted daughter, Lynn.

"Happy New Year," Mrs. Greythorn smiled.

"And a Happy New Year to you and Lynn," Abby smiled back.

"Lynn and I heard the good news," Mrs. Greythorn announced. "Congratulations, Lady Abby."

"Thank you," Abby acknowledged, pleased. "But, how did you know? It only happened earlier this evening."

"Oh, good news travels fast," Mrs. Greythorn happily said.

"And Mom and I have a gift for you," Lynn smiled at Abby.

"Yes, indeed," Mrs. Greythorn acknowledged. "You are to come to our shop, and pick out a new broom befitting your new status ... free of charge."

"I couldn't," Abby said, hesitant.

"You've been a fine customer these past few months we've been in business here in Dunwitty," Mrs. Greythorn started. "Lynn and I would love to give you a gift to celebrate your new status. Please say you'll accept."

"Then I'll accept," Abby happily agreed.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Greythorn smiled. "We have an hour before the new year comes in. We can go over to the shop now, and you can pick out your new broom."

Abby, Mrs. Greythorn, and Lynn walked over to _Greythorn's_ , a shop in Dunwitty that carried a wide variety of magical merchandise. Business had taken off the past few months, so much so that Mrs. Greythorn and Lynn had managed to buy an empty store next door, and had expanded the shop. _Greythorn's_ now had the bottom floor of both shop buildings, as well as the top floor of the building which had been bought to expand _Greythorn's._

"I love that Dunwitty has such a shop," Abby happily admitted. "It's nice having a local shop that has so much magical merchandise."

"Thank you," Mrs. Greythorn said, pleased. "Here are our selection of brooms. You'll find our higher end brooms off to the side."

Abby started looking at the brooms, and stopped to admire one particular broom.

"Ah!" Mrs. Greythorn smiled. "A _SkyCruise_ _1090_. You have good taste."

"I do like it," Abby admitted. "But, I feel funny accepting such a high end gift."

"I tell you what," Mrs. Greythorn suggested. "I'll give you this _SkyCruise_ as a gift, and in return, let people know that they can purchase such high end brooms here at _Greythorn's_. You get a fine broom as a gift, and I get free advertising. It's a win-win situation."

"Then I accept," Abby smiled.

At that moment, a bell rang in the village square.

"Ah," Mrs. Greythorn noticed. "Thirty minutes to the new year. Let's say we go out and enjoy the festivities."

"Thank you for the fine broom, Mrs. Greythorn," Abby said in appreciation.

"You are most welcome, Lady Abby," Mrs. Greythorn happily acknowledged.

In the village square, people were walking around enjoying various activities. At one point, Abby noticed Mrs. Tweedle and the local orphans. The orphans were having fun at a face painting booth. The New Year's celebration was one of the highlights of their lives, and it was nice seeing them enjoying themselves.

"Hello, Abby," a woman's voice came from behind Abby. As Abby turned around, she saw Miss Elodie and ten-year-old Lisa standing there.

"Hello, Miss Elodie, Lisa," Abby greeted. "Happy New Year."

"And a happy New Year to you," Miss Elodie smiled. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"How many people know about this?" Abby asked.

"The whole village," Lisa smiled. "As you were being named Lady Abby, King Roland made arrangements for an announcement to be made here in the village."

Abby looked across the square, and saw King Roland smiling at her. Roland then bowed to Abby, before walking off.

"King Roland really thinks the world of you," Miss Elodie said to Abby.

"He's a fine man, and a fine king," Abby observed. "We're all blessed having him."

At that moment, on a makeshift stage erected in the village square, Mayor Napier came forward. He then motioned Queen Miranda to come forward.

"It is rapidly approaching the new year," Mayor Napier announced. "For our countdown, we have this year our own Queen Miranda."

"Thank you," Miranda smiled as the crowd clapped. "Let's get this countdown started, shall we?"

The crowd clapped in approval.

"Ten," Miranda started, "nine ... eight ... seven ... six ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one ... Happy New Year!"

Fireworks went off behind the makeshift stage as the crowd clapped and cheered. It was the beginning of a new year, full of new possibilities.

About an hour later, back at the castle, everybody was preparing for bed. As Abby was getting ready for bed in her room, a knock came at her door.

"Come in," Abby invited.

Abby's door opened, and in walked Dorrie and Candice.

"Dorrie, Candice," Abby smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"There are two people who want to meet you," Dorrie announced.

In a few moments, the ghosts of Donald and Mary Cosmarune appeared out of thin air.

"Sir, ma'am," Abby said in awe as she curtsied.

"You need not curtsy in our presence," Mary smiled. "We're all members of the same house."

"Welcome to House Cosmarune, my dear," Donald said as he kissed Abby's hand. "You're going to make a fine addition to our house."

"I'll do my best to make you proud," Abby promised.

"You already have," Mary happily noted, "ten times over."

"Mary and I just wanted to drop by, and say congratulations," Donald smiled at Abby. "You'll see us from time to time. We live here in spirit, along with Sir Dax and Queen Melinda."

"Thank you," Abby acknowledged, appreciative. "I look forward to seeing you from time to time."

"And we look forward to seeing you," Mary smiled. "You, Dorrie, and Candice should be getting to bed. It's been a busy day."

"Until we meet again," Abby said to Donald and Mary.

"Until we meet again," Donald smiled at Abby.

Dorrie and Candice walked out of Abby's room, happily talking to Donald and Mary as they walked. It was a pleasant sight.

Abby walked over to her window, and looked out at the night sky. The stars were shining bright in the night sky. It was the beginning of a new year ... a year full of promise. Life was truly good.

(End of Chapter 26).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we have a surprise from _Jolly Roger Brat_.

 **Buttercup Bars** (a variation on the classic recipe for Trail Mix Bars that Miranda used to make in the village for the Buttercups. This is another recipe Dorrie and Candice have on file in the castle kitchen!).

2 sticks (1 cup) butter, softened.  
2 cups firmly packed light brown sugar.  
2 eggs.  
1/2 cup cold water.  
1 teaspoon baking soda.  
1 teaspoon ground nutmeg.  
1 1/4 teaspoons ground cinnamon.  
3 1/2 cups all-purpose flour.  
1/2 cup golden raisins.  
1/2 cup dried cranberries or craisins.  
1 cup chocolate chips.

 **What to Do**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Coat a 10-inch by 15-inch rimmed baking sheet with cooking spray. In a large bowl with an electric mixer, cream together butter and brown sugar. Blend in eggs. On low speed, beat in water, then baking soda, nutmeg, and cinnamon. Gradually mix in flour, about a third at a time. Stir in remaining ingredients. Spread the batter in baking sheet, making sure you level it out. Bake 15 to 20 minutes or until firm. Remove pan to a wire rack to cool, then cut into bars.

 **Meanwhile, a tribute ...**

As this chapter was being finished, we learned of the death of actress and director Penny Marshall. One of Penny Marshall's most beloved roles was Laverne DeFazio on the ABC-TV sitcom "Laverne & Shirley". I thought it would be a fitting tribute to Penny Marshall if Dorrie, Candice, and Abby adopted the "Laverne & Shirley" theme song as their own (especially, like Laverne and Shirley, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby are working girls).

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were walking down a castle hallway heading for a carriage that would take them to the New Year's celebration in the village. The three teen girls loved the annual celebration in the village. It was a happy time for the three of them. It was an especially happy time for Abby, who had just been made an adoptive member of the House of Cosmarune.

"You know what would be perfect?" Dorrie asked Candice and Abby. "Our song!"

"Oh, yes, Dorrie," Candice responded, pleased.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Abby smiled as the three started singing.

(Spoken) _**"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Schlemiel! Schlimazel! Hasenpfeffer Incorporated."**_ (Sung) _ **"We're gonna do it!"**_

(Sung) _**"Give us any chance, we'll take it. Read us any rule, we'll break it. We're gonna make our dreams come true. Doin' it our way."**_

(Sung) _**"Nothin's gonna turn us back now. Straight ahead and on the track now. We're gonna make our dreams come true. Doin' it our way."**_

(Sung) _**"There is nothing we won't try. Never heard the word impossible. This time there's no stopping us. We're gonna do it."**_

(Sung) _**"On your mark, get set, and go now. Got a dream and we just know now. We're gonna make that dream come true. And we'll do it our way, yes our way. Make all our dreams come true. And we'll do it our way, yes our way. Make all our dreams come true. For me and you!"**_

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby happily walked to the waiting carriage, Queen Miranda, Violet, and Dawn Murphy watched from a distance.

"It's so nice seeing them happy," Miranda smiled.

"It is, Queen Miranda," Violet happily agreed.

"Our three Musketeers," Dawn said with a smile.

As Miranda, Violet, and Dawn walked out to a carriage of their own, they had a happy conversation. It was a wonderful time to be alive.

 **Author's notes**

Arnan is the same snowy white owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Broom: the _SkyCruise_ _1090_ is a broom I created for the "Sofia the First" universe (the _SkyCruise 1090_ is roughly equivalent to Harry Potter's _Nimbus 2000_ ). As readers of Chapter 20 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Timothy each own a _SkyCruise 1090_ , while Lucinda still uses her _Raven Catcher_ which is equal to the _SkyCruise 1090_.

" _By the light of this candle," Roland started, "we wish good tidings on all of Enchancia. Those we've just met, and those we love dearly"_ \- this is the same thing Roland says in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Calista would not have been around for Wassailia because she would have been spending the holiday with her mother, Cordelia. Lydia would not have been around for Wassailia because she would have been spending the holiday in Lacorinth with her husband, King Graham. Meanwhile, Tilly would not have been around for Wassailia because she would have been spending the holiday with her husband, Sir Bartleby.

Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Frederick wanting to go to medical school to become a doctor brings "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" more in line with Chapter 3 of _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 3".

In this chapter, the giving of gifts to the castle staff was inspired by the Season Two Christmas Special of "Downton Abbey" where the Crawleys carried out a similar ritual with their staff.

Jane, Dragon, and Kippernium are from "Jane and the Dragon". Readers of my story "Dorrie" will remember Dorrie's love of the tales of Jane and Dragon.

 _Lacarnum Inflamarae_ : a spell originally from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone".

 _Lacarnum Suppressia_ : an original spell I came up with that nullifies the effects of another spell.

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_.

Marie Perkins and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Middle Earth is from "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings". Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember Candice's interest in Middle Earth.

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding in the delivery of babies. Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Violet is a midwife, and that Dorrie and Candice are training to be midwives.

Mrs. Marcella Greythorn, Lynn Greythorn, and _Greythorn's_ are from Chapter 11 of my story "Witch Tales".

 _Mudblood_ (somebody with magic from a non-magical family) is from "Harry Potter". Marlene would have considered Violet a _Mudblood_ since Violet was not born with magical powers, but instead inherited them from Morena in Chapter 37 of my story "Dorrie".

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

See Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" for more on Glenn, Dawn, and Abby's current positions at the castle.

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The House of Magwin is a reference to the estate featured in my story "New Beginnings".

The scene with Amber, Marie, and the menorah was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Creamy, Queen Melinda, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Jane and the Dragon" and everything associated with it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

"Laverne & Shirley" and everything associated with it © Henderson Productions, Miller-Milkis Productions, Miller-Milkis-Boyett Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Hobbit" and and everything associated with it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Dawn Murphy, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Glenn Murphy, _Greythorn's_ , King Graham, King Jonathan, Lisa Elodie, Lynn Greythorn, Marlene, Mary Cosmarune, Mayor Napier, Morena, Mrs. Marcella Greythorn, Mrs. Tweedle, Neila, Prince Everett, Princess Lissa, Queen Mira, the Kingdom of Lacorinth, the red brick one room cottage behind Enchancia Castle, the _SkyCruise 1090_ , and the Village of Wendarby.


	27. A New Year and New Beginnings

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 27 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Songs in this chapter: "Tsubasa" from "Tsubasa Chronicle", "Cat People (Putting Out The Fire)" by David Bowie, and "Royal Prep" from "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess".

 **Chapter 27: A New Year and New Beginnings**

 **January 1, 1869**

It was afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In a hallway with a number of portraits, nine-year-old Marie Perkins was looking at a portrait of a man lighting a menorah when sixteen-year-old Amber walked up.

"What are you looking at Marie?" Amber asked, curious.

"I'm looking at this portrait of a man lighting a menorah," Marie smiled. "It reminds me of my Jewish heritage on my birth mother's side."

"I think it's nice you have such a reminder," Amber smiled back. "I was just about to have some tea. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd like that," Marie happily accepted. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, in Inventor Gwen's workshop, Gwen sat back in a chair thinking of the recently passed Wassailia. As she sat in the chair, she thought back to a few days before Wassailia.

 _Flashback:_

 _Gwen was in her workshop working on a Wassailia present for Timothy - a bicycle. As Gwen worked, she sang a song._

" _ **Far in the light, I can see it. In every scene of the night. A tiny feather of love."**_

" _ **Even in the night I see your face, in the dark. So I never lose my way to you. I never close my heart. The light is always there."**_

" _Now there's a song I haven't sung to Timothy in a good long time! How do you know it?" a woman's voice came from behind Gwen. Gwen looked to see the ghost of Timothy's birth mother, Adelaide_ _Gray-Wes_ _t_ _, standing there smiling._

 _"I learned it from Mama when I was ten-years-old ... before she died from an illness," Gwen remembered._

" _What are you working on?" Adelaide asked, curious._

" _A bicycle," Gwen answered. "I'm making it for Timothy for Wassailia."_

" _I know he's going to love it," Adelaide responded, pleased. "You and Wallace have become fine parents to Timothy."_

" _He's a fine young man," Gwen smiled. "Wallace and I love him very much."_

" _I know," Adelaide acknowledged, pleased. "I'm so glad he has you, Wallace, Amy, and your father in his life."_

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

Gwen smiled at the pleasant memory. Meanwhile, outside of the castle, fifteen-year-old Abby was walking in the Peppertree Forest. The forest was a wonderful place to spend time in. During the winter, the snow gave the forest a magical feel. As she walked, Abby felt a presence behind her. Abby turned around to see ... Lovisa, the evil witch who had taken over for Neila.

"I'm Lovisa!" Lovisa announced.

"Congratulations," Abby said in a mocking tone. "I'd give you a door prize, but we're fresh out."

"You're an insolent teenager," Lovisa sneered. "I guess your new title has gone to your head."

"I'm the same Abby Murphy I've always been," Abby pointed out. "It's just that I know a good joke when I see one."

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve!" Lovisa barked.

"What do you want?!" Abby asked, becoming annoyed.

"I want to know what has happened to Marlene," Lovisa requested. "We know she tried to set the castle on fire. Where is she now?"

"Behind bars," Abby answered. "Exactly where the moron deserves to be."

"You will pay for your arrogance!" Lovisa barked in anger as she raised her wand and pointed it at Abby.

"Bring it!" Abby barked back as she raised her wand.

As the two were about to fire on each other, a number of forest animals approached, including a bear, Whiskers the male fox, and Mossy the female swamp creature. The animals started growling at Lovisa as they slowly approached with their teeth bared.

"This is not your fight," Lovisa said, alarmed. "Get back."

The animals continued to close in on Lovisa, who started getting worried. Lovisa then turned to Abby.

"You win this round," Lovisa conceded. "We'll meet again at some point, Lady Abby."

Lovisa waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You okay, Abby?" Whiskers asked. Abby could understand and talk to animals because of her Amulet of Asbron.

"I'm fine, Whiskers," Abby smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, Abby," Whiskers smiled back. "You've always been a good friend to all of us here in the forest."

"We were all worried that evil woman would harm you," Mossy said, concerned.

"Well, it will take more than some swamp hag to bring me down," Abby joked as she and Mossy hugged.

"Still, this Lovisa character is trouble," Whiskers pointed out.

"Agreed," Abby confirmed. "I should get back to the castle and warn the others."

"We'll accompany you ... just to be on the safe side," Whiskers offered.

"I'd like that," Abby happily accepted. "And, it will give all of us a chance to catch up with each other."

"Now you're talking!" Whiskers said with a smile.

As Abby, Whiskers, Mossy, and the other animals walked back to the castle, they had a nice time catching up with each other. In a little while, they arrived at the front entrance to the castle.

"Thanks for walking me back," Abby said, grateful.

"No problem, Abby," Whiskers smiled. "Say hi to Princess Sofia for me."

"I will," Abby promised as she walked onto the castle grounds, and Whiskers, Mossy, and the others animals departed.

 **A plan of action**

Once Abby was inside the castle, she alerted King Roland to what had happened between her and Lovisa. Roland then summoned fifteen-year-old Sofia, fifteen-year-old Lucinda, Violet, fifteen-year-old Dorrie, and fifteen-year-old Candice to his study where he and Abby were waiting. Roland then explained to Sofia, Lucinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice what had happened.

"This Lovisa character is clearly interested in Marlene," Roland pointed out.

"Looks like we're not through with Neila's followers just yet," Lucinda observed.

"They could be planning to free Marlene," Sofia suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing," Roland agreed. "Therefore, I suggest you, Lucinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice take Marlene to Cinnibar where Queen Scarlett can provide enhanced security. You can take the royal galleon. I'll alert Admiral Vasquez."

"Understood, Dad," Sofia acknowledged.

"Luckily, it's only Friday," Roland pointed out. "That will give you the weekend to sail to Cinnibar. It would be best, however, if you left early tomorrow morning before the sun comes up. Leaving under the cover of darkness would help cover your departure."

"Yes, of course," Lucinda agreed.

"Good luck to you," Roland wished as Sofia, Lucinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice left.

"Abby," Roland started. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Yes, sir," Abby acknowledged.

"This morning, I received a message from the headmistresses of Royal Prep," Roland announced. "They've heard of you becoming Lady Abby of House Cosmarune. Since that now makes you a noble, they are inviting you to attend Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays starting this upcoming week."

"Me? In Royal Prep?" Abby laughed, taken off guard. "I'm just Abby Murphy."

"There's no _just_ about it," Roland assured Abby. "The headmistresses would really like you to start attending Royal Prep on a part time basis. The bulk of your schooling would be at Hexley Hall, but going to Royal Prep would teach you what you need to know about being noble."

"I appreciate the offer," Abby started. "I just don't know if I'm ready for such a big step."

"You're nervous," Roland gently observed.

"Yes, sir," Abby admitted. "I've been around royalty and nobility before, but only as a maid. I don't know the first thing about going to school with royalty and nobility. What if I make a mistake? What if I don't fit in?"

"Everybody has to start somewhere," Roland smiled as he gently put his hand on Abby's shoulder. "Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and Jade all had to start Royal Prep from scratch. Look at how well they've turned out. You'll turn out just as well."

"Thank you for your faith in me, sir," Abby admitted, grateful.

At that moment, Queen Miranda walked in.

"I take it you've told Abby the good news?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I have, Miranda," Roland answered with a smile. "Abby and I were just discussing it."

"And your decision?" Miranda asked Abby, curious.

"I'll do it," Abby announced.

"Good," Miranda happily responded, before turning back to Roland. "Since Abby is going to go to Royal Prep, would now be a good time to tell her?"

"How about I leave that to you?" Roland suggested.

"Tell me what, King Roland, Queen Miranda?" Abby asked, interested.

"Roland and I want to give you a good start," Miranda started. "We've instructed Madam Collette to make you two gowns befitting a teenage girl of your noble status."

"I appreciate that," Abby started, "but I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother," Roland reassured Abby. "Miranda and I really want to do this for you."

"If you'll report to Madam Collette's studio for a fitting, we can get the process started," Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am," Abby acknowledged, pleased.

"You're welcome, Abby," Roland said, pleased.

"Madam Collette is waiting for you," Miranda added.

"Then I'll report there immediately," Abby happily acknowledged as she left. "Again, thank you."

"You're welcome, Abby," Miranda smiled as Abby left.

 **Early Saturday afternoon**

The royal galleon was sailing on open waters. Sofia, Lucinda, and Dorrie were standing on deck when Violet walked up.

"I've been in contact with Scarlett," Violet announced. "She wants us to meet her at a point halfway between Enchancia and Cinnibar. I've already informed Admiral Vasquez to change course."

"How did you contact Scarlett?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Well, Princess Lucinda," Violet started, "I have my own amulet - the Amulet of Allegiance."

Violet waved her hand over her neck area, and an amulet with a ruby red gem stone became visible around Violet's neck.

"Wow!" Lucinda exclaimed, impressed. "Then you work for Scarlett, too?"

"Oh, yes," Violet smiled. "Meanwhile, we'll be arriving at our destination in a little bit. King Bernard has given his blessing for us to dock."

"Then we're going to ... ?" Sofia happily asked.

"Yes, Princess Sofia," Violet confirmed.

"Where's Candice?" Lucinda inquired, curious.

"Apparently, Marlene has been acting up," Violet explained. "Candice is down explaining the facts of life to her."

In a locked stateroom in the lower part of the galleon, Candice and Marlene were having a heated discussion.

"Why not just leave me alone, you traitorous dog!" Marlene barked at Candice, before spitting in Candice's face.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" Candice said in cool anger as she raised her wand, and pointed it at Marlene's face. "I could do it, you know. But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see somebody like you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"Yes, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Marlene suggested with a wicked smile.

"I said I was good," Candice responded. "I didn't say I was dead. Mind your manners and this trip will go easily for you. Continue to be a disruptive passenger, and I swear I'll show you abilities I've kept to myself up to now. Want to give it a go?"

Marlene backed off as she got the message.

"Guard," Candice called out as the guard on the other side of the door unlocked the door, opened it, and let Candice leave. The guard then closed and locked the door, leaving Marlene inside. In a few moments, Candice stepped onto the deck of the galleon as a bell rang out.

"Land ho!" a sailor called out.

Sofia, Lucinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked up to the ship's wheel where Admiral Vasquez was piloting the galleon.

"There it is," Vasquez pointed out. "The Kingdom of Castlehaven."

"Excellent," Sofia smiled. "That's where Princess Nella lives."

"I've heard of Castlehaven," Candice remarked. "I've never had a chance to visit it."

"You'll like it, Candice," Sofia happily responded. "A nice place."

As the galleon headed toward land, unknown to those aboard, they were being watched from a distance ... by Lovisa and many of her witches who were flying brooms. Lovisa motioned her witches to move forward, as a song started playing in Lovisa's head.

" _ **See these eyes so green. I can stare for a thousand years. Colder than the moon. Well it's been so long. And I've been putting out fire ... with gasoline."**_

" _ **See these eyes so red. Red like jungle burning bright. Those who feel me near. Pull the blinds and change their minds. It's been so long."**_

" _ **Still this pulsing night. A plague I call a heartbeat. Just be still with me. You wouldn't believe what I've been through. You've been so long. Well it's been so long. And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline. Putting out the fire with gasoline."**_

" _ **See these tears so blue. An ageless heart that can never mend. These tears can never dry. A judgment made can never bend. See these eyes so green. I can stare for a thousand years. Just be still with me. You wouldn't believe what I've been through."**_

" _ **You've been so long. Well it's been so long. And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline. Putting out fire ... with gasoline."**_

" _ **It's been so long. Been so long. Well it's been so long. Been so long. I've been putting out fire. Been so long ..."**_

In a few minutes, the galleon docked at a country port in Castlehaven. Waiting for them was Scarlett, Faith, Colette, Simon, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida. Also waiting on the dock was a black man (King Bernard), a white skinned woman (Queen Nola), and their seven-year-old daughter, Norma.

"King Bernard, Queen Nola," Violet greeted as she curtsied. "Thank you for allowing us a safe port."

"You are most welcome, Lady Violet," Bernard smiled.

"You already know Princess Sofia," Violet started. "This is Princess Lucinda, and my daughters - Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice."

"A pleasure to see you again, Sofia," Bernard greeted, before turning to Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice. "And it's a pleasure to meet three fine young ladies."

Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice curtsied in acknowledgment.

"Can you really make an island float?" Norma asked Lucinda in awe.

"The word appears to have gotten out," Candice smiled at Lucinda.

"I'm still learning, young princess," Lucinda smiled at Norma. "I've been told I'm getting quite good at it."

"Where's Nella?" Sofia asked Bernard.

"She's off practicing with our enlarged knight force," Bernard explained.

At that moment, Lovisa and her witches appeared out of nowhere, and landed.

"Guards!" Scarlett ordered. "Get King Bernard, Queen Nola, and Princess Norma aboard the galleon. We'll take care of this garbage!"

The guards from the galleon quickly hustled Bernard, Nola, and Norma aboard the galleon. Scarlett and her forces backed themselves into a circle as the group of witches surrounded them and they all bared their weapons with a glare outwards as Lovisa smirked.

"This is your end, Scarlett Warrior," Lovisa boasted. "Look at the size of my army compared to yours. You don't stand a chance."

"It's true," Scarlett admitted. "You have us surrounded. But it's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog. No one gets inside our circle!"

"No one gets inside!" Scarlett's royal steward, Colette, shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Hematite shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Faith shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Lucinda shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Sofia shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Zahida shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Constance shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Simon shouted.

"No one gets inside!" Violet shouted.

"No ... one ... gets ... inside!" Scarlett insisted as she stood her ground.

Dorrie and Candice magically produced their scepters, and raised them. "You ... shall not ... pass!" Dorrie and Candice shouted as they banged their scepters on the dock, producing a bright magical flash.

"I've always wanted to do that," Candice smiled at Dorrie.

"Me, too ... ever since I started taking _Middle Earth Studies_ this semester," Dorrie smiled back. "After all, you peaked my interest in the subject."

"Let's do this!" Lovisa ordered as her forces started to move forward. At that same moment, a fifteen-year-old Princess Nella riding her unicorn Trinket, a fifteen-year-old Sir Garrett riding his horse Clod, and dozens of knights showed up.

"Awkward!" Candice joked at Lovisa.

As Nella, Garrett, and the knights rushed the dock, Scarlett and company rushed Lovisa and her forces. Lovisa and her forces were unprepared for such a show of force. In a few moments, with Lovisa's forces on one side, and the knights and Scarlett and company on the other side, hand to hand fighting broke out. It quickly developed into a fierce battle.

As the battle raged on and around the dock, Lovisa broke away from the fighting, and managed to get aboard the galleon. Candice noticed what Lovisa was up to, and quickly followed. Below decks inside the galleon, Candice caught up with Lovisa, and the two started firing their wands at each other. The two moved around the galleon, exchanging wand fire as they traveled. As the two fought, Queen Nola appeared. Lovisa grabbed Nola, and held her wand at Nola's throat.

"I want Marlene freed, or I kill Queen Nola!" Lovisa demanded. "But, before that, drop your wand!"

Candice had no choice but to drop her wand.

"Good!" Lovisa said with an evil smile. "The great Lady Candice is forced to bow to my demand!"

Candice looked at Nola with sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I am about to do. This is a power I was hoping would never see the light of day."

"What are you talking about you silly girl?!" Lovisa demanded to know.

Candice raised her hand in Lovisa's direction. Using the power of her mind, Candice concentrated on Lovisa's throat. In a few moments, Lovisa started having trouble breathing.

"What's ... happening?" Lovisa asked in a choking voice.

"Using my mind to choke you," Candice explained.

Lovisa grabbed her throat, as Nola broke free. With each passing moment, Lovisa found it harder and harder to breathe.

"Did you think you had seen every power I have?" Candice asked the choking Lovisa. "Did it ever occur to you and yours that I might be holding things in reserve for a rainy day?"

Lovisa dropped to her knees, continuing to choke, as Candice stood over her, continuing to use her mind power against Lovisa. As Candice concentrated, a woman's voice came into Candice's mind.

" _Candice,"_ the woman's voice gently started. It was the voice of Mary Cosmarune. _"Candice. Release her, please. You're better than this."_

Candice released her mind grip on Lovisa, while Lovisa fell onto her hands and knees, fighting to regain her breath.

"You ... tried ... to kill me ... with ... your ... mind," Lovisa gasped.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Nola said to Lovisa. "You appear to have been eating while you were fighting Lady Candice. No wonder you started choking."

"What?!" Lovisa said in disbelief as two guards raced up.

"Take her away," Candice ordered as the two guards dragged Lovisa off. "I could ask why?" Candice asked Nola.

"I am in your debt, Lady Candice," Nola gently answered as she picked up Candice's wand, and handed it back to Candice. "No one else need know about the ability you just demonstrated. You have an ally in me. If you ever need anything, all you need to do is ask."

"Most kind, Queen Nola," Candice said, grateful. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nola smiled. "It's the least I can do for somebody who has our backs. You're a good person. Always remember that."

Nola and Candice walked up to the deck of the galleon. Lovisa's forces, having been overwhelmed, had fled in defeat. The two guards brought Lovisa forward.

"What do we do with this one?" one of the guards asked Candice.

"We'll put her on trial along with Marlene," Candice instructed.

Suddenly, three of Lovisa's witches appeared in a puff of smoke, and started firing at Candice, Nola, and the two guards. As the four ducked for cover, the three witches raced over to Lovisa. As the three witches waved their wands over their heads and Lovisa's head, Lovisa turned to Candice.

"Monster!" Lovisa barked at Candice. "MONSTER!"

The three witches and Lovisa then disappeared in a puff of smoke as Scarlett and company approached.

"What was that all about?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Lovisa's a sore loser," Nola responded as Violet and Dorrie walked up to Candice.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Violet wanted to know.

"I'm fine, Mom," Candice answered. "But, I am going to need to talk to you and Dorrie ... in private."

"Of course," Violet agreed as she, Candice, and Dorrie walked to an isolated area of the deck.

As Scarlett and company talked among themselves, Sofia watched from a distance as Candice, Violet, and Dorrie had a private conversation. In a short while, Violet and Dorrie hugged Candice in a show of support. Sofia didn't know what had been discussed. Sofia only knew that Violet and Dorrie were showing their support for Candice. Sofia smiled at the touching scene. The power of family was a wonderful thing to behold.

"Is it over?" King Bernard asked as he and Princess Norma stepped out onto the deck.

"Yes," Scarlett smiled, "thanks to Princess Nella, Sir Garrett, and the rest of your brave knights."

Nola walked up to Bernard, and whispered in his ear. Bernard then motioned Candice to come over.

"Lady Candice," Bernard started, "I've been told you protected my wife during the heat of battle. Please kneel so I may properly reward you."

Candice kneeled, as Bernard raised his sword, and gently rested the blade on Candice's shoulder.

"For your service to my wife, I hereby name you a knight of Castlehaven with all the rights associated with that title," Bernard announced. "Arise, Lady Candice, Knight of Castlehaven."

As Candice rose to her feet, everybody on deck clapped in Candice's honor.

"Now that you're a knight of Castlehaven, you'll have to visit our kingdom when you get some free time," Nella smiled at Candice. "In fact, all of you should visit Castlehaven. You'll be honored guests."

"I'll discuss it with my father, King Roland," Sofia agreed.

"Indeed," Scarlett smiled. "Roland and I can get together, and arrange a date for such a visit."

"Then, it's settled," Bernard happily acknowledged. "I know all of you have to be getting to Cinnibar. But, at least let me provide you with fresh provisions to see you on your trip."

"Thank you, King Bernard," Violet acknowledged.

"If I may, I'd like to talk to Lady Candice as we wait," Bernard requested.

"Of course," Violet agreed.

Bernard and Candice strolled around the deck, as Candice showed Bernard the royal galleon. At one point, Bernard turned to Candice.

"Do you know anything about bowling, Lady Candice?" Bernard asked, hopeful.

"Bowling?" Candice smiled. "I love bowling!"

"Excellent!" Bernard exclaimed in glee. "When you visit Castlehaven, you and I will have to have a game or two."

"I'd enjoy that, King Bernard," Candice accepted, pleased.

 **January 5, 1869**

It was a Tuesday morning at Enchancia Castle. In King Roland's study, Roland was reading a report that had arrived the night before from Cinnibar. Marlene's trial by a magical tribunal had taken place a day earlier. It had been a short trial by magical tribunal standards, considering there was overwhelming evidence of Marlene trying to burn down Enchancia Castle. After deliberating, the magical tribunal found Marlene guilty, and sentenced her to imprisonment in Azkaban. With the tribunal's business concluded, Sofia, Lucinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were on their way back to Enchancia aboard the royal galleon.

Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, fifteen-year-old Abby arrived aboard a flying carriage that had been arranged for by Roland. The flying carriage landed in front of the school, and Abby climbed off of the carriage ... wearing a light blue gown. Abby looked at the school for a few moments, nervous. As she looked at the school, Abby heard a woman's voice from above her.

"Lady Abby!" the voice cheerfully called out.

"Up here, dear," another woman's voice happily called out.

Abby looked up to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather floating above her.

"Welcome to the Royal Preparatory Academy," Miss Flora smiled. "I'm Flora. And this is Fauna and this is ..."

"... Merryweather," Miss Merryweather cut in. "We're the headmistresses ..."

"... of Royal Prep," Miss Flora continued.

"We're so excited you're here," Miss Fauna happily greeted Abby. "We're always looking for a few good ladies."

"Thank you for inviting me to attend Royal Prep," Abby responded, pleased.

"Oh, you're very welcome," Miss Flora smiled as she took Abby's hand, and started singing. _**"When someone new enrolls here at good ol' Royal Prep; They're at that great beginning; They're taking that first step."**_

" _ **Your lessons will commence here,"**_ Miss Fauna continued, _**"once you step through this door."**_

" _ **So why not come and join us,"**_ Merryweather invited as she hustled Abby into the school, _**"and see what lies in store?"**_

The next few minutes were a blur for Abby. Singing. Dancing. Suits of armor that moved by themselves. More singing. More dancing. Luckily, Dorrie and Candice had warned Abby in advance about what to expect the first few minutes at Royal Prep, so Abby was somewhat prepared. Before Abby knew it, the song and dance number was coming to a close.

" _ **... at good ol' RPA. RPA. It's step by step. With wisdom, grace, and pep. At Royal Prep!"**_

"It's time for your first class, my dear," Miss Flora gently said as she led Abby down a hall and into a classroom. As Flora and Abby walked into the classroom, Abby was relieved to see the teacher was somebody she knew ... Miss Elodie.

"Ah!" Miss Elodie smiled. "Lady Abby. Welcome. Please, take a seat."

Abby looked around the classroom, and was relieved to see a familiar face in sixteen-year-old Jade who was happily waving at Abby to come over and sit next to her.

"Commoners," sixteen-year-old Princess Deidre of Hythoria said in disgust of Jade and Abby.

"And proud of it," Jade smiled at Deidre as Abby sat down. Jade then turned to Abby. "It's so good to have you here, Abby. Not only do we go to school together at Hexley Hall, but we now also go to school together here at Royal Prep. And pay no mind to Princess Sourpuss over there. She's permanently set in acid rain mode."

The class laughed at Jade's joke, as Deidre turned away, annoyed.

"Class," Miss Elodie started as she stepped forward, "today we shall have a refresher in how to bow and curtsy. It's always good to keep one's skills sharp. In fact, how about we start with our new student, Lady Abby?"

"Oh, this ought to be good," Deidre whispered to one of her friends. "The commoner maid is going to demonstrate how to curtsy."

"Please step onto the platform, and show us what you have," Miss Elodie said to Abby.

"Yes, Miss Elodie," Abby acknowledged as she nervously walked onto the platform. Abby then prepared herself, and performed ... a perfect curtsy. Everybody clapped, impressed with Abby.

"I realize some of you were expecting Lady Abby to mess this up," Miss Elodie pointed out. "As you can see, Lady Abby is well versed in the social graces. Being a maid in a royal household means one is schooled in the same social graces we are. And, you should know that Lady Abby just isn't any maid. She is also the inventory manager at Enchancia Castle, a position usually staffed by an adult. The fact that King Roland assigned Lady Abby to such a high profile position shows how much faith he has in her."

The class smiled in awe at the revelation, as Deidre and her friend rolled their eyes, unimpressed.

" _Got ya!"_ Miss Elodie thought to herself in glee as she looked at Deidre and her friend.

Each student took a turn up on the platform. In a while, it was time for the class to end. As Abby and Jade walked out of the classroom, a number of students walked with them, asking Abby all kinds of questions about her life at Enchancia Castle. Everybody asking questions were truly interested in getting to know Abby better, and were becoming very impressed with Abby.

"You're in," Jade happily whispered to Abby. "Congratulations."

Abby smiled at Jade, happy at how everything had turned out.

 **January 7, 1869**

It was Thursday morning at Enchancia Castle. Sofia, Lucinda, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice had returned to the castle the night before. Now, all the school age kids were away attending school for the day ... all except Candice. She had been called to King Roland's study. She would attend school after her meeting with Roland..

As Candice waited in Roland's study, Roland walked in.

"Ah, good," Roland smiled. "You're here. Please, sit down, Candice."

"Thank you, sir," Candice acknowledged as she took a seat.

"The reason I've called you here is because Colonel Martinsen has brought some interesting crystal ball chatter to my attention," Roland announced. "It turns out that some in Lovisa's camp are spreading a wild rumor about you."

"About ... me?" Candice gulped, nervous.

"You'll love this," Roland smiled. "Apparently, some in Lovisa's camp are convinced you have some kind of special power that allows you to mentally choke people."

"Ha, ha ... ha," Candice laughed, nervously.

"All Colonel Martinsen and I can think is they must be high on something," Roland laughed, before turning serious. "And, on the record, that's our official position."

"Sir?" Candice asked, not knowing what to think, as Roland walked over, and gently placed his hand on Candice's shoulder.

"Candice," Roland gently started, "off the record, I've always thought there was something you were keeping to yourself."

"Sir, I'll be packed and out of here as soon as possible," Candice offered. "You don't want somebody with such an ability being here in the castle."

"Candice, you misunderstand me," Roland gently continued. "I'm on your side. You've never harmed anybody here in the castle, or in the village. There's no need for you to go anywhere. You have my complete trust. The only reason you used your ability was to protect Queen Nola. You had no other choice."

"Then you know what happened?" Candice wanted to know.

"I asked Violet, figuring you would have confided in her," Roland answered. "After convincing her that I was on your side, she told me what you told her and Dorrie on the royal galleon. Don't be mad at her. We all love you very much."

"How can I be mad at her?" Candice smiled. "She's my mother, and I love her very much."

"I know," Roland smiled back. "On the record, this _rumor_ will be treated as just that ... a rumor, created by obviously unbalanced minds looking for payback for getting a good old fashioned butt whipping in Castlehaven."

"Most kind, sir," Candice said, grateful. "But, I could ask why?"

"We both remember when Lydia lived here in the castle," Roland started. "We both remember when her Inheritor powers became public knowledge, and the hell she faced from some circles because of it. I won't have you going through the same hell, Candice."

"Thank you, sir," Candice said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Roland and Candice then hugged for a few moments. It was the sign of a deep friendship between the two of them.

"Take the rest of the morning off," Roland said to Candice. "You can attend school after lunch."

"Yes, sir," Candice acknowledged. "Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you," Roland smiled. "Thank you for being one of the most loyal citizens this kingdom has ever known. We are truly blessed having you here. Now go, and enjoy the morning."

As Candice walked out of Roland's study, Violet was waiting out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Candice," Violet apologized. "But, I felt King Roland had a right to know. He had already figured it out, anyway."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mom," Candice smiled as she hugged Violet. "On the record, King Roland will insist it is nothing but a wild rumor created by unbalanced minds wanting revenge for what happened in Castlehaven. Off the record, I have his complete trust. There's nothing to worry about."

"I've always said King Roland was a kind and just man," Violet smiled back. "So, you off to school, then?" 

"King Roland has given me the morning off," Candice announced. "I'll go to school after lunch. I could just sit around for the morning, but you know that's not me. Anything you need help with?"

"Well, I was going to tidy up the throne room a bit," Violet revealed. "I could always use your help."

"Then let's get going," Candice happily agreed as they walked down the hallway, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along.

Unknown to Violet and Candice, Roland watched them from the doorway of his study. He smiled as Violet and Candice happily walked together. It was a touching scene. Everything was going to be all right.

(End of Chapter 27).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we'll look at a few things that you'll find of interest.

First of all, we'll look at Candice's _new_ ability.

Candice's ability to mentally choke an enemy is much like Darth Vader's ability in "Star Wars". It is something Candice inherited from Maleficent when Maleficent created Candice. Unlike Darth Vader, who uses the dark side of The Force, Candice's ability comes from dark magic power that she inherited from Maleficent. This is an ability for Candice I've been toying with using for a while now (I brought it into play with this chapter because this chapter's plot was the perfect way to bring it into the light of day).

Like other very dark magic, Candice is uncomfortable with using her choking ability because 1) it is very dark magic that Candice would rather not let see the light of day, and 2) Candice has an internal fear that she might get hooked on using such very dark magic (in this chapter, it was the voice of Mary Cosmarune, along with the goodness in Candice, that prevented Candice from going too far).

While Candice's choking ability will be kept a secret to the outside world, I am toying with the idea of Candice becoming a _minder_ (like Matilda Honey and Sofia are). Being a _minder_ would allow Candice to move things with her mind (see Chapters 12 and 13 of my story "Dorrie" for more about Matilda and Sofia's abilities).

Second of all, both _epear96_ and _Brigade701_ suggested that I provide a bit of detail about Mossy and Whiskers for those who might not be familiar with the two characters.

Mossy, a female swamp creature, was introduced in the "Sofia the First" episode "Buttercup Amber". For years, Mossy was considered nothing but a legend, and was reported to live in an area of the Peppertree Forest known as Swamp Rock Hill. Mossy was discovered by Sofia's Buttercup troop. Thanks to the fact that Mossy spoke a simple form of English, Sofia and the troop were able to make friends with Mossy. At one point, Mossy revealed that she was terribly frightened of humans because they always chased her. Sofia and her troop convinced Mossy not all humans were like that. When Sofia and her troop departed, Mossy happily bid them goodbye, knowing that when they met again, they would meet as friends.

Whiskers, a male fox, was introduced in the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift". Before Sofia's rabbit, Clover, moved to the castle, Whiskers and Clover were best friends. When Sofia and Clover go into the forest looking for ice lilies, Clover introduces Sofia to Whiskers. It turns out that Whiskers is the closest thing the forest has to an unofficial mayor. Whiskers has access to all kinds of information provided to him by the animals of the forest. Whiskers used his information sources to find some ice lilies for Sofia and Clover. On their way to get the ice lilies, Sofia, Clover, and Whiskers come across a fawn named Winter who has been cursed with the ability to turn anything she touches into ice. Sofia manages to convince a local witch to lift the curse, with Winter being able to live a normal life once again. At the end of the episode, Whiskers uses his connections to summon a flying reindeer pulling a sleigh. The flying reindeer and sleigh then take Sofia and Clover home to Enchancia Castle.

Meanwhile, some detail about Abby and her trips to the Peppertree Forest.

While this chapter marks the first time we see Abby spending some of her free time enjoying the forest, she has been doing so since her arrival at Enchancia Castle. Once she received the Amulet of Asbron from the Scarlett Warrior (in Chapter 23 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two"), she was able to talk to the animals in the forest. Among the first animals she befriended was Whiskers the male fox, who started hanging around her once he determined Abby was friendly. Abby also befriended Mossy, a female swamp creature who lived in an area of the Peppertree Forest known as Swamp Rock Hill. Abby came across Mossy before the events in the "Sofia the First" episode "Buttercup Amber". Mossy was very afraid of humans, due to humans always chasing her, and it took a while for Abby to win Mossy's trust. Once Abby had earned Mossy's trust, the two became fast friends, with Mossy finally being able to trust a human.

Finally, an interesting observation by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

As the two of us were communicating back and forth about this chapter, _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ commented that Belle (the Emma Watson version from the 2017 movie "Beauty and the Beast") is a lot like Gwen in "Sofia the First". Both are inventors, and both lost their mothers at an early age.

 **Author's notes**

Adelaide Gray-West, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

" _Can you really make an island float?" Norma asked Lucinda in awe_ \- this is a reference to Lucinda's birth mother in the "Sofia the First" episode "Mom's the Word".

Castlehaven, Clod, King Bernard (A.K.A. King Dad), Princess Nella, Princess Norma, Queen Nola (A.K.A. Queen Mom), Sir Garrett, and Trinket are from "Nella the Princess Knight". In regard to King Bernard and Queen Nola, I wanted Nella's parents to be referred to as something more than King Dad and Queen Mom, so I came up with the names of Bernard and Nola for them.

" _Do you know anything about bowling, Lady Candice?" Bernard asked, hopeful_ \- this simply wouldn't be King Bernard (A.K.A. King Dad) without his love for bowling, as any fan of "Nella the Princess Knight" will tell you.

 _Dorrie and Candice magically produced their scepters, and raised them. "You ... shall not ... pass!" Dorrie and Candice shouted as they banged their scepters on the dock, producing a bright magical flash. "I've always wanted to do that," Candice smiled at Dorrie. "Me, too ... ever since I started taking Middle Earth Studies this semester," Dorrie smiled back. "After all, you peaked my interest in the subject"_ \- Dorrie and Candice banging their scepters on the dock was inspired by Gandalf's banging of his staff in "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". _"I've always wanted to do that"_ was inspired by Professor McGonagall's glee in awakening the statues in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2". And, I thought it was time for Dorrie to follow in Candice's footsteps and take _Middle Earth Studies_ as well.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about Abby's Amulet of Asbron, see Chapter 23 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

For more about Violet's Amulet of Allegiance, see Chapter 5 of my story "The Newest Princess".

" _Give me a reason. I beg you!" Candice said in cool anger as she raised her wand, and pointed it at Marlene's face. "I could do it, you know. But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see somebody like you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best"_ \- this is almost a word for word copy of what Snape said to Sirius in "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". I simply changed "They're so longing to see you" to "They're so longing to see somebody like you" to make the exchange better fit with this chapter.

Having Gwen sing "Tsubasa" from "Tsubasa Chronicle" was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Marie look at the portrait of a man lighting a menorah, and telling Amber what it meant to her, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having the ghost of Timothy's birth mother appear to Gwen was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _I know," Adelaide acknowledged, pleased. "I'm so glad he has you, Wallace, Amy, and your father in his life"_ \- _your father_ refers to Chef Andre.

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. For more about Lydia's Inheritor powers, see _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in my stories is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with a child).

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie. The version of Matilda in my stories has retained her powers, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student. Matilda's adopted mother is Jennifer Honey, who teaches at the local school in Dunwitty.

Middle Earth is from "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings".

" _Monster!" Lovisa barked at Candice. "MONSTER!"_ \- this was inspired by the scene in "Frozen" where the Duke of Weselton shouted the same thing at Queen Elsa.

Mossy the female swamp creature is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Buttercup Amber".

" _Now there's a song I haven't sung to Timothy in a good long time! How do you know it?" a woman's voice came from behind Gwen. Gwen looked to see the ghost of Timothy's birth mother, Adelaide_ _Gray-Wes_ _t_ _, standing there smiling. "I learned it from Mama when I was ten-years-old ... before she died from an illness," Gwen remembered_ \- having Gwen recall that she heard her mother singing the song, as well as Gwen recalling her mother's death, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The bear that joins with the other animals to protect Abby is the same bear who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

The Dementors, and Dementor's Kiss, are from "Harry Potter".

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

 _"This is your end, Scarlett Warrior," Lovisa boasted. "Look at the size of my army compared to yours. You don't stand a chance." "It's true," Scarlett admitted. "You have us surrounded. But it's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog. No one gets inside our circle!" "No one gets inside!" Scarlett's royal steward, Colette, shouted. "No one gets inside!" Hematite shouted. "No one gets inside!" Faith shouted. "No one gets inside!" Lucinda shouted. "No one gets inside!" Sofia shouted. "No one gets inside!" Zahida shouted. "No one gets inside!" Constance shouted. "No one gets inside!" Simon shouted. "No one gets inside!" Violet shouted_ \- this scene was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for this scene).

Whiskers the male fox is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift".

 **Disclaimer**

Adelaide Gray-West, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

"Beauty and the Beast" (the 2017 movie) and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, and Mandeville Films.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Wars" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Tsubasa Chronicle" and the original Manga it is based on, "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", and everything associated with them © Clamp, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, and Revelation Films.

"The Hobbit" and and everything associated with it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Constance, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Lovisa, Marlene, Mary Cosmarune, Neila, Princess Deidre, the Amulet of Allegiance, the Amulet of Asbron, and the Kingdom of Hythoria.


	28. Winter Adventures

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 28 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: "Come Alive" from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 28: Winter Adventures**

 **January 9, 1869**

It was a Saturday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Amber's room, Amber was reading when Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked in.

"Excuse the interruption, Princess Amber," Violet apologized. "We were just wondering ..."

"... if you'd like to come with us on a Voyager road trip?" Dorrie smiled.

"I'd love it!" Amber beamed in happiness.

"Excellent!" Candice smiled as she waved her wand over Amber's head, and transformed Amber's clothes into something appropriate for where they were heading. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice also waved their wands over their heads, and transformed their clothes into something similar to what Amber was wearing.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked, curious.

"The opening of the improved Barnum's American Museum," Violet announced as she, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their Omnis, and Amber took hold of Candice's arm. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice then activated their Omnis, and the four disappeared into thin air.

 **December 8, 1842**

It was a Thursday afternoon in New York City. At Broadway and Ann Street, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked up to a five story building.

"Welcome to Barnum's American Museum," Violet announced.

"I've been wanting to come here for a while," Dorrie commented.

"So have I," Candice added.

Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber stood looking at the building. Huge banners hung from the building, advertising performing acts, as well as Barnum's so-called oddities, such as the bearded lady, the Irish Giant, the tattooed man, and others.

Outside of the building, the man who owned the museum, P.T. Barnum, was looking out onto the crowd passing by as he sung to himself.

" _ **You stumble through your days. Got your head hung low. Your skies' a shade of gray. Like a zombie in a maze. You're asleep inside. But you can shake awake."**_

 _ **"Cause you're just a dead man walking. Thinking that's your only option. But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day. Sun is up and the color's blinding. Take the world and redefine it. Leave behind your narrow mind. You'll never be the same."**_

Violet walked up to the ticket booth with Dorrie, Candice, and Amber. "Four, please," Violet requested as the ticket man was taken off guard, surprised that there were paying customers for such a new attraction. The ticket man looked behind Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber to see a line of people walking up. The ticket man sold Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber four tickets. As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked into the museum, the ticket man started serving the other people wanting admittance to the museum.

As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked in, they noticed a huge arena surrounded by bleachers. As they stood admiring the arena, a blond haired white woman walked up with her two young daughters.

"Welcome," the woman greeted. "I'm Charity Barnum, and these are my daughters, Caroline and Helen.

"A pleasure to meet you," Violet smiled. "I'm Violet Cooper. These are my daughters, Dorrie and Candice, and our friend, Amber Milledtion. We thought we'd come by and see your unique individuals."

"You mean freaks," Charity cautiously corrected.

"I think unique individuals is a better term," Violet pointed out. "They may be different, but they are still people."

"It's a pleasure to be in the presence of a forward thinking person," Charity smiled. "Not everybody would be as kind."

As Violet and Charity were talking, Dorrie and Candice looked at Caroline and Helen. Caroline had brown hair, and Helen had blond hair.

"My God," Candice whispered to Dorrie. "They could be us at that age."

"I was thinking the same thing," Dorrie whispered back with a smile.

Further inside the museum, P.T. Barnum was walking among his performers, continuing to sing.

" _ **Come alive, come alive. Go and ride your light. Let it burn so bright. Reaching up. To the sky. And it's open wide. You're electrified."**_

P.T. grabbed a pillow, and used it as additional padding for the Lord of Leeds, a 500 pound man. P.T. also put a pair of stilts on the Irish Giant, a very tall man, to increase his height.

" _ **When the world becomes a fantasy. And you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. And you know you can't go back again. To the world that you were living in. Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. So, come alive!"**_

The Irish Giant, with stilts under his pants, was having trouble walking, and stumbled through a curtain that separated the arena from the back area of the building. As the Irish Giant stumbled forward, he was steadied by a few of the performers, including the tattooed man, the Lord of Leeds, a three legged man, and the dog boy (a man with thick hair all over his face and body).

The crowd gasped in fear at the sight of the performers before them. P.T. rushed over to Lettie Lutz (the bearded lady) who was standing nervously behind the curtain.

"Lettie. Lettie," P.T. urged. "They're waiting."

"For what?" Lettie asked, nervous.

"For you," P.T. smiled.

"No," Lettie said, afraid.

"They don't know it yet, but they are going to love you. Trust me," P.T. encouraged Lettie as he led her out to the crowd, who again gasped in fear.

Amber looked at Lettie, and saw Lettie's fear. Amber gently walked up, and smiled at Lettie. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Amber's friendly greeting put Lettie as ease, as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice smiled with pride at Amber's kind act. Amber's kindness also put the crowd at ease, as the crowd started looking upon the performers not so much as freaks, but as friends.

P.T. saw Tom Thumb, the midget of the show, standing off to the side, looking nervous. P.T. put Tom on a horse, as P.T. sang.

" _ **I see it in your eyes. You believe that lie. That you need to hide your face. Afraid to step outside. So you lock the door. But don't you stay that way."**_

(Lettie) _**"No more living in those shadows. You and me we know how that goes."**_ (the Lord of Leeds) _**"Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same."**_ (Lettie / Lord of Leeds) _**"We'll be the light that's shining. Bottle up and keep on trying."**_

Tom rode around the arena, firing off cap guns, to the cheers of the crowd.

(Performers) _**"You can prove there's more to you."**_ (P.T.) _**"You cannot be afraid."**_ (P.T. and performers) _**"Come alive, come alive. Go and ride your light. Let it burn so bright. Reaching up. To the sky. And it's open wide. You're electrified."**_

(P.T. and performers) _**"When the world becomes a fantasy. And you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. And we know we can't go back again. To the world that we were living in. Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. So, come alive!"**_

The crowd cheered and clapped in awe at the performance.

(P.T. and performers) _**"Come one! Come all! Come in! Come on!"**_ (Anne Wheeler, trapeze artist) _ **"To anyone who's bursting with a dream."**_ (Performers) _**"Come one! Come all! You hear the call."**_ (P.T.) _**"To anyone who's searching for a way to break free."**_ (Performers) _**"Break free! Break free!"**_

The crowd started clapping in tune to the music, and dancing in the bleachers.

(P.T. and performers) _**"When the world becomes a fantasy. And you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. And we know we can't go back again. To the world that we were living in. Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open (Hey!)."**_

(P.T. and performers) _**"When the world becomes a fantasy. And you're more than you could ever be. Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. And we know we can't go back again. To the world that we were living in. Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. So come alive! (Come alive!)".**_

The crowd in the bleachers clapped and cheered in loud approval of the performance. Dorrie and Candice whistled in approval, as Violet clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Amber happily called out as she clapped.

After the performance, there was a meet and greet in the arena where the crowd and the performers could get to know each other better. As Amber mingled among the performers and the crowd, P.T. walked up to her.

"Young woman," P.T. smiled, "I want to thank you for the kindness you showed my Lettie earlier."

"It was my pleasure," Amber smiled back. "I saw she was scared, and my heart went out to her."

"You're an enlightened young woman, Miss?" P.T. commented.

"Milledtion," Amber introduced herself. "Amber Milledtion."

"Well, Miss Milledtion, I'd like to present you with a lifetime pass to my shows," P.T. said as he handed Amber a slip of paper. "And, a lifetime pass for each of your three companions," P.T. continued as he handed Amber three additional slips of paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Barnum," Amber accepted, pleased.

"You're very welcome, Miss Milledtion," P.T. happily said as he walked off.

"Well, Violet," a man remarked from behind Amber, "Princess Amber has the makings of a fine Voyager."

Amber turned around to see Violet, Dorrie, and Candice standing there. Standing next to them was a man, and a teenage boy.

"Amber," Violet started, "allow me to introduce you to Phineas Bogg and his sidekick, Jeffrey Jones."

"The same Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones who saved my father when he was a teenager?" Amber asked in awe.

"Guilty as charged," Jeffrey grinned.

"How is Roland, anyway?" Phineas asked.

"He's King of Enchancia, now," Amber proudly answered.

"I always knew he'd go far," Phineas smiled. "And, nicely done with Lettie Lutz. You eased her fears, and kept history on track at the same time."

"Well, every so often, you have to give history a bit of a nudge to keep it on track," a woman's voice came from behind them. Phineas, Jeffrey, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber turned around to see ... Diana and Tricia standing there.

"Lady Diana," Phineas smiled. "Tricia. A pleasure seeing you, again."

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, Phineas, Jeffrey," Diana smiled back, before turning to Amber. "I'm hearing good things about you, Princess Amber."

"I'm honored, Miss Bearing," Amber responded in awe. "Although, I've been since told who you really are. Where are my manners? I should be curtsying in the presence of royalty."

"That's not necessary," Diana reassured Amber. "That's a life from my past. I'm now a Voyager, as you'll eventually be. You did a nice job back there with Lettie Lutz."

"I was being kind," Amber pointed out. "I didn't know I'd have an effect on history."

"Well, it was a case of being in the right place at the right time," Diana smiled. "A wise man once told me - always try to be nice, and never fail to be kind - advice that will serve you well over the years."

"As I'm learning," Amber smiled back. "I'm not the person I once was."

"We know," Tricia happily said as she gently patted Amber's arm.

"You, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber should be getting back to Enchancia Castle," Diana said to Violet. "Timothy is going to have one of his dreams, and that will lead into a new adventure. Voyager Command thought you should know."

"Thank you, milady," Violet acknowledged, appreciative.

 **Night of January 9, 1869**

Back at Enchancia Castle, in eight-year-old Timothy's room, Timothy was asleep. As he slept, he was fighting an enemy in his sleep.

"Thank you for coming," Gwen gratefully said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"No problem," Violet smiled. "How long has Timothy been like this?"

"About fifteen minutes," Gwen answered. "I've never seem him this animated during a dream before."

Timothy, in his sleep, was talking as he battled an unknown enemy. "You let Sam go, now!" Timothy ordered in his sleep.

"Who is he talking to?" Amy asked, concerned, as she held Timothy's hand.

"Don't know," Candice responded.

"Lovisa's people?" Dorrie wondered.

"It's too soon after their loss at Castlehaven," Candice pointed out. "They will be licking their wounds for a while. Perhaps the Order of the Wand?"

"Except that we've pretty much taken care of the vast majority of them," Dorrie reminded Candice. "That only leaves ..."

"... Snively Sage!" Candice and Dorrie both exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right," Amy remembered. "He gave the two of you the slip at Wuton."

"A slippery customer, he is," Dorrie remarked. "Timothy's dreams are usually predictions of the future."

"Which means Snively could be coming back to Dunwitty," Candice theorized.

"I MEAN IT!" Timothy shouted in his sleep. "LET SAM GO, NOW!"

"Is there anything you can do to calm him down?" Wallace asked, worried. "I hate seeing Timothy like this."

"All we can do is to wake him up," Violet advised. "Luckily, I brought some smelling salts with me."

Violet opened a bottle of smelling salts, and waved it under Timothy's nose. In a few moments, Timothy sprung awake.

"What happened?!" Timothy wanted to know.

"You were having a bad dream," Violet gently explained to Timothy. "It's over, now. Do you remember anything about what you were dreaming about?"

"No," Timothy answered. "I must have woke up so fast that I forgot what I was dreaming about."

"Let's say we get you back to bed, little bro," Amy smiled as she helped Timothy lay back in bed.

"I am ... tired," Timothy admitted as he yawned.

"Just get some sleep," Gwen said as she gently kissed Timothy on the forehead.

"Good night, Mama. Good night, Papa. Good night, Amy," Timothy said as he rolled over, and fell back to sleep.

"A good night's sleep, and he'll be right as rain," Violet smiled.

After Timothy had fallen asleep, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were walking down a hallway when Amber approached.

"Is Timothy all right?" Amber asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine, Princess Amber," Violet said in a reassuring voice.

"That's good," Amber smiled. "I rather like the little guy."

"As do we," Dorrie happily responded. "All he needs now is a good night's sleep."

"Mom, what about Snively?" Candice asked Violet, concerned.

"We keep our eyes open," Violet instructed.

"Snively?" Amber asked. "What about Snively?"

"We fear he may be coming back to this area, Princess Amber," Violet announced. "Timothy had a dream about somebody taking Sam, and Timothy's dreams are usually predictions of the future. Dorrie, Candice, and I have ruled out other suspects, which only leaves ... Snively Sage."

"Just when we thought we had seen the last of him," Amber sighed.

"I'll send a crystal ball message to the Captain of the guard of the village," Violet announced. "That way, they can keep an eye out for him."

Meanwhile, in the village, a dark haired white man entered the local hotel, and walked up to the woman who was manning the reception desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the man smiled. "I'm a traveler, and I've just arrived in your fair village. Do you have a room for rent?"

"I do, sir," the woman smiled back. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you there."

"Thank you," the man responded, pleased.

After the woman had shown the man the room, the man settled into his room. The man then took out a bottle from his suitcase, and looked at it.

"Polyjuice Potion," the man smiled. "Wonderful stuff, if you don't mind the taste. Thanks to this, I've been able to change my appearance. Nobody will know that I'm really Snively Sage. I'll get a good night's sleep, then get started on my plan in the morning."

Back at the castle, Timothy was still asleep, and having a dream. In his dream, Timothy's body was glowing. In a few moments, the glowing stopped, and some knowledge came into Timothy's mind.

" _So, I now have the ability to temporarily borrow one ally's power,"_ Timothy thought to himself in his dream. _"Nice!"_

 **January 10, 1869**

It was a Sunday morning in the Village of Dunwitty. Snively Sage, disguised thanks to the Polyjuice Potion he was taking, walked along the streets of the village. At one point, he snuck into the back yard of a house he knew well - the house where he and his sister, Silvia, had lived. Snively used his elbow to break a back door window, and opened the door with his hand.

"The house is vacant, I see," Snively observed. "I suppose now that Silvia is married to Yuki, she's living with him. That's just as well. Nobody here to disturb me as I search for what I need."

Snively started walking around the first floor of the house. As he was walking around, Snively heard a girl's voice call out.

"Hello?" the girl called out. "Hello? Nobody is suppose to be in here, you know."

Snively used a hallway to get behind the girl. Looking at the girl from behind, he noticed it was nine-year-old Samantha "Sam" Cook. Snively quietly walked up behind Sam, grabbed her, and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't struggle, and you won't get hurt!" Snively barked.

Snively then gagged Sam, tied her wrists and ankles together, and sat her down on the floor.

"There," Snively smiled with a wicked grin. "That will keep you in your place until I'm done."

As Snively went off to another part of the house, Sam tried to break loose from the ropes that tied her wrists and ankles together, but the ropes were too strong for her to budge. In her desperation, Sam started calling out with her mind for help to anybody who might be tuned in.

At Enchancia Castle, Timothy, nine-year-old Marie, eight-year-old Nonya, and eight-year-old Molly were playing in the snow. Sitting nearby was Amber. As Timothy, Marie, Nonya, and Molly were playing, Timothy sensed that Sam was in trouble.

"Sam! She's in trouble!" Timothy exclaimed. Timothy then held out his hand, and said "broom attend" as his broom appeared in his hand. Timothy then mounted his broom, and flew off toward the village.

"Timothy! Wait!" Marie said, concerned as she made her broom appear in her hand, and flew off after Timothy.

"Timothy! Marie! Come back!" Amber ordered, concerned.

"We'll go after them," Nonya announced as she and Molly made their brooms appear in their hands. "Get Princesses Sofia and Lucinda, and Ladies Dorrie and Candice, and tell them what has happened."

"I will," Amber said as she ran into the castle, as Nonya and Molly flew off.

Back in the village, Snively was searching around the house when he came across a secret panel. He opened the panel, and pulled out a book in a cloth bag.

"There you are," Snively smiled. "The Book of Sowenda, an evil spell book I hid away."

Snively pulled out the book, and to his dismay, discovered it was not the Book of Sowenda.

"An atlas?!" Snively cried out in shock. "An atlas?! Where the hell is the Book of Sowenda?!"

A folded note then dropped out of the bag. Snively picked up the note, and read it.

 _Snively:_

 _Imagine my surprise upon finding such an evil book within the walls of this house. I'm very disappointed that you would bring such a thing here. As you can see, it is no longer in this house. I've turned it over to somebody in authority for safekeeping._

 _Your sister, Silvia._

"What?!" Snively yelled at the top of his lungs. "Who do you think you are, woman, taking my property?!"

"Hold it right there!" a boy's voice demanded. Snively turned around to see Timothy standing there, with his wand drawn.

"Well, if it isn't young Master Timothy," Snively sneered.

"Technically, it's Sir Timothy," Timothy corrected. "I'm a male from a noble house, and under Enchancian law, as a noble male working in service for the Enchancian royal family, I'm entitled to use the title Sir without being a knight."

"Well, then, Sir Timothy, what service exactly do you provide?" Snively asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm a chef in training at Enchancia Castle ... in service to the royal family," Timothy answered.

"Well, forgive me if I'm not impressed," Snively laughed. "Give me a break!"

"The House of O'Toole is a well established noble house in Enchancia," Timothy countered. "My father, Sir Wallace, works in service for the Enchancian royal family as an assistant to Constable Miles."

"I'm still not impressed!" Snively mocked.

"Who are you, anyway?" Timothy wanted to know.

"You have no idea, do you?" Snively commented with an evil grin. "That's thanks to the Polyjuice Potion I've been drinking. Well, let me tell you who I really am. I'm Snively Sage, you brat!"

"Snively!" Timothy exclaimed as he pointed his wand at Snively, and started firing.

"Well, you've got some teeth, brat," Snively admitted as he ducked Timothy's wand fire.

"Where's Sam?!" Timothy demanded.

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," Snively smiled.

"You let Sam go, now!" Timothy ordered.

"I can't do that," Snively grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I MEAN IT!" Timothy shouted. "LET SAM GO, NOW!"

"Come catch me first, brat!" Snively laughed as he ran off, with Timothy in hot pursuit.

Elsewhere in the house, Marie, Nonya, and Molly were freeing Sam.

"Marie," Nonya started, "take Sam outside to safety. Help should be arriving shortly. Meanwhile, Molly and I will help Timothy."

As Marie took Sam outside, Nonya and Molly rushed to a part of the house where wand fire was coming from.

"This will be just like when we took down the Daylight Thieves," Nonya smiled, as Molly nodded her head in agreement.

Nonya and Molly arrived at a room where Timothy and Snively were having a fierce wand battle.

"Come, brat," Snively mocked. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Oh! I'm just getting warmed up!" Timothy retorted.

"HEY!" Nonya and Molly shouted at the same time.

"Oh, what's this?" Snively joked as he turned to Timothy. "You bring an army? What do you call yourselves? The kiddie patrol?"

"That does it!" Nonya said in anger as she and Molly rushed forward with their Jo sticks in their hands.

Nonya and Molly swung their Jo sticks, quickly hitting Snively in various parts of his body.

"Ouch!" Snively gasped in pain. "Son of a wombeast! Enough of this nonsense!"

Snively quickly jumped through a window, landing in the back yard of the house.

" _Nice going,"_ Snively thought to himself in disgust. _"I should have my head examined for coming back here."_

"Hold it right there!" a teenage girl's voice rang out.

Snively turned to see Sofia pointing her wand at him, backed up by Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice. As Snively ran for it, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice fired their wands at him. Meanwhile, Timothy watched from the window that Snively had crashed through. As Timothy watched, he suddenly remembered his dream from the night before.

" _Oh my God!"_ Timothy thought to himself. _"I now have the power to temporarily borrow one ally's power."_

Timothy raced out of the house, and ran up to Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice.

"That was Snively Sage," Timothy announced.

"What?!" Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice asked in shock.

"But he didn't look like Snively," Sofia pointed out.

"That's because he's using Polyjuice Potion to disguise his appearance," Timothy explained.

"We really need to develop some way of detecting evil doers who are using Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves," Candice suggested.

"Snively's getting away," Timothy pointed out. "I'll get him."

Timothy concentrated while thinking of Candice. Timothy then changed into a large white dragon, and flew off.

"What the?!" Dorrie asked, confused.

"Whoa!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in awe.

"Follow him!" Candice directed.

As Snively ran down a street leading out of the village, Timothy (as a dragon) started flying above Snively.

"Now what?!" Snively exclaimed, annoyed.

Snively looked up to see a large white dragon flying over him. Timothy (as a dragon) was having a bit of difficulty getting the hang of flying like a dragon, and was shaky as he flew.

"Looks like somebody needs some flying practice," Snively laughed.

Snively then pulled out his wand, and fired a shot at Timothy as a dragon, which forced Timothy to back off in order to avoid being hit. As Timothy backed off, he suddenly lost his balance, and started flying downward. Timothy was able to regain enough control to straighten out, as Snively ran out of the village, and into a cave.

Timothy managed to pull off a shaky landing, then transformed into his normal self.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Timothy admitted, embarrassed. "Guess my dragon flying skills need a lot of work."

"Well, don't worry about that," Candice reassured Timothy. "When we have some free time, I'll teach you how to fly like a dragon."

"Golly," Timothy smiled at Candice. "Thank you."

"How did you change like that?" Lucinda asked Timothy.

"I now have the ability to temporarily borrow one ally's power," Timothy revealed. "I decided to borrow Candice's ability to transform into a dragon."

"Where did Snively go?" Sofia wondered.

"He ran into that cave," Timothy announced. "Let's go get him."

"Hold up, Timothy," Dorrie cautioned. "Sofia, Lucinda, Candice, and I will go in and check it out. You stay out here."

"But ..." Timothy started.

"We're looking out for your safety," Sofia gently said. "Stay out here, please."

"Very well," Timothy acknowledged, a bit put out.

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice entered the cave with their wands drawn. They came out of the cave a little while later.

"Well, where's Snively?" Timothy asked.

"No where to be found," Sofia reported.

"He must have used his wand to magically transport himself to safety," Lucinda theorized.

"So, he's escaped ... again?" Timothy wanted to know.

"I'm afraid so," Candice admitted.

"Sam!" Timothy remembered. "I've gotta check on Sam!"

As Timothy ran back to the house, he found Sam standing with Marie, Nonya, and Molly.

"Sam!" Timothy exclaimed, relieved, as he hugged her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, now," Sam smiled as she returned the hug.

Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Marie, Nonya, and Molly smiled at the touching scene as a royal carriage pulled up.

"Is everybody all right?" Queen Miranda asked, worried, as she and Amber quickly climbed off of the carriage.

"We're fine, Mom," Sofia said in a reassuring voice.

"What happened?" Amber wanted to know.

"It was Snively Sage," Dorrie explained. "He was here, but he managed to escape."

"He was after some book in the house," Sam added. "Apparently, he didn't find it."

"What kind of book?" Lucinda asked.

"Something called the Book of Sowenda," Sam answered.

"It's a good thing Silvia Sage gave me the book for safekeeping," Lucinda said, relieved. "That is a book filled with dangerous dark magic spells. Be assured it is safely under lock and key, where nobody can access it."

"Lets be heading back to the castle," Miranda suggested. "We'll drop you off home, Sam, on the way."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Sam said, grateful.

 **Back at Enchancia Castle**

That afternoon, Lucinda was in her bedroom when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," Lucinda invited.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia.

"Hello, Sofia," Lucinda smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"Just thought I'd drop by," Sofia smiled back.

"It's always good to have you here," Lucinda said, pleased.

"So, what is this?" Sofia asked, looking at a locked bookcase with some books in it.

"This is a collection of dark magic books," Lucinda revealed. "I've collected them over the past year, to keep them out of the wrong hands. Better they be under lock and key here, instead of being used by evil doers."

"Good idea," Sofia agreed. "But, aren't you afraid of somebody coming in here and breaking into this bookcase?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," Lucinda said to Sofia, "this bookcase and the books inside are nothing but decoys. If anybody breaks into the bookcase, all they are going to find is magically created copies of the books with blank pages."

"Whoa!" Sofia exclaimed, impressed. "But where are the _real_ books?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that it will stay between us," Lucinda responded.

"You have my word," Sofia promised.

"They are in the Secret Library," Lucinda announced. "It's the last place anybody would think of looking for such books, especially since the public doesn't know about the Secret Library."

"Good idea," Sofia approved. "Did you place them among the other books there?"

"I did one better," Lucinda smiled. "I had them put in the circular room that is located beneath the Secret Library - the room that contains dark stories that must never see the light of day."

"You actually gained access to that room?" Sofia asked, taken off guard. "None of us have ever been in there. It's always locked."

"The First Story Keeper allowed me access to the room," Lucinda revealed. "He and I are the only ones with keys to the room."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of books are in there?" Sofia asked, curious.

"Very dark fiction books, according to the First Story Keeper," Lucinda answered. "The First Story Keeper placed those fiction books in the room for safekeeping. Even reading one of those books would magically unleash its evil upon the world."

"I can see why they are under lock and key," Sofia admitted. "But why are such books in the Secret Library to begin with?"

"As the First Story Keeper explained it to me, to have balance in the world, there must be both good and evil," Lucinda explained. "But, that doesn't mean that evil should be allowed to run amuck, so the First Story Keeper created that room to safely store those books."

"A wise precaution," Sofia agreed.

"Changing the subject," Lucinda started, "did I see a carriage pull up a little while ago?"

"Yes," Sofia smiled. "It was Vivian. She and James are spending the afternoon together."

"Nice," Lucinda smiled back. "They make a good couple."

"They do," Sofia happily agreed.

In the Enchancia Castle sitting room, sixteen-year-old James and fifteen-year-old Vivian were having some tea. As the two sat together in the sitting room, the two held hands as Dorrie walked in with a plate of cookies. James and Vivian, embarrassed, let go of each others hands.

"Don't stop on my account," Dorrie smiled. "The two of you make a nice couple. And if you're worried about any gossip, you were just holding hands. And besides, I'm bound by the maid code of honor."

"Maid code of honor?" James asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Simply, what happens in the castle, stays in the castle," Dorrie winked.

"Thank you, Dorrie," James said, appreciative.

"Yes, thank you, Dorrie," Vivian added in an appreciative voice.

"The two of you are welcome," Dorrie said as she smiled. "It's not like there hasn't been hand holding in the castle before."

"You and Frederick," James observed.

"And Candice and Everett," Dorrie added. "Even King Roland and Queen Miranda have been known to hold hands. It's a sign of deep love and respect."

"James and I are lucky to have you as a friend, Dorrie," Vivian smiled.

"And I'm lucky to have the two of you as friends," Dorrie smiled back.

"Have you seen Crackle?" Vivian asked Dorrie.

"She's outside with Candice, Sofia, and Timothy," Dorrie answered. "Timothy now has the ability to temporarily borrow one ally's power. Candice is teaching Timothy the finer points of dragon flying, and Sofia and Crackle are helping."

"I know that you, Candice, Sofia, and Lucinda can talk to animals," Vivian remembered. "But, can Timothy talk to animals as well?"

"When Sofia and Lucinda gave you the pendant that allows you to talk to animals, they gave Timothy a medallion that allows him to talk to animals as well," Dorrie revealed to Vivian.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed in happiness.

Outside, behind the castle, Candice, Timothy, Sofia, and Crackle were gathered. Crackle was now a teenage dragon, and was now twice the size she was when she and Vivian were children.

"Are you ready?" Candice asked Timothy.

"Yes," Timothy said in excitement.

"Then transform into a dragon, and we'll get started," Candice smiled.

Timothy concentrated, and transformed into a dark green dragon. At the same time, Candice transformed into her white dragon form, while Sofia transformed into a purple dragon.

"Now, take flight like you did this morning, and we'll get started," Candice directed Timothy.

"Don't worry, kid," Crackle smiled at Timothy. "I'll be right beside you."

Timothy outstretched his wings, and took flight with Crackle beside him. Candice and Sofia followed. As Timothy flew, he started encountering some choppiness in the air which caused him to sway back and fourth.

"Think of flying like swimming," Candice said to Timothy. "Just fly through the choppiness in the air, like you would swim through ripples."

"Got it!" Timothy acknowledged as he flew through the choppiness in the air, flying straight and true as he went along.

"Now you're getting it," Crackle smiled at Timothy.

"Looking good, Timothy," Sofia praised.

"Way to go, Timothy," Candice said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," Timothy said, pleased.

As the afternoon progressed, Candice, Crackle, and Sofia taught Timothy additional things about flying like a dragon. Timothy was a quick learner, and soon mastered what Candice, Crackle, and Sofia had taught him.

"You know, I just had an idea," Sofia announced.

"What, Sofia?" Candice asked.

"You, me, and Crackle always go to the annual Roast N Toast," Sofia started. "We could take Timothy along this year as our guest."

"That's a wonderful idea, Sofia," Candice smiled.

"Roast N Toast?" Timothy asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's an annual event where dragons get together," Crackle explained. "We have all kinds of fun. You could meet my friend, Sizzle. You could meet The Duchess, and the other dragons too."

"Golly!" Timothy exclaimed in glee. "I'd like that!"

"Then consider it a date," Candice happily agreed.

"You'll love it, Timothy," Sofia happily added.

"We'll have to teach Timothy to breath fire," Candice pointed out.

"That's just a matter of practice," Sofia said in an encouraging voice.

"We'll teach you how," Crackle smiled at Timothy. "We have until July, so that gives us plenty of time."

"Meanwhile, lets say we get in some more flying time," Candice suggested.

As Candice, Timothy, Sofia, and Crackle flew in the air, King Roland stood watching from a window in his study, and smiled. It was nice seeing them enjoying themselves. As Roland watched, Candice's cat, Creamy, walked into Roland's study, and jumped up onto a table next to Roland.

"Ah! Creamy!" Roland happily acknowledged. "Come for a visit, have you?"

Creamy purred in happiness as Roland gently stroked Creamy. Roland liked to have Creamy visit him. Creamy was the only cat that Roland wasn't allergic to, and the two had formed a close friendship as a result.

As Roland and Creamy watched through the window, Candice, Timothy, Sofia, and Crackle flew through the air, having fun performing flying stunts.

"This is a nice way to spend a Sunday," Roland smiled at Creamy. "Everybody out there is having a good time."

Creamy purred in agreement as he and Roland continued to look out the window. It was a fine time to be alive.

(End of Chapter 28).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a look at ideas I have for future chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" (in no set order).

\- A royal visit to Castlehaven by King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette.

\- A royal visit to Enchancia by Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from "Frozen".

\- Dorrie and Candice having an adventure with the Jodie Whittaker Doctor, as well as Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin, from "Doctor Who".

\- Sofia, Candice, and Timothy attending a dragon Roast N Toast.

\- Some short stories featuring Candice.

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) having an adventure with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax from the Matt Smith episodes of "Doctor Who".

 **Author's notes**

Anne Wheeler, Barnum's American Museum, Caroline Barnum, Charity Barnum, Dog Boy, Helen Barnum, Lettie Lutz, P.T. Barnum, the Irish Giant, the Lord of Leeds, the tattooed man, the three legged man, and Tom Thumb are all from "The Greatest Showman".

Castlehaven is from "Nella the Princess Knight". For more about what happened in Castlehaven, see Chapter 27 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about Diana, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie". Meanwhile, for more about her adopted daughter, Tricia, see Chapters 42 and 43 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

Having a room beneath the Secret Library housing dark fiction books was first alluded to in Chapter 2 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two". The inspiration for such books came to me after watching the first "Goosebumps" movie which was released in 2015.

Having Snively capture Sam is based on an idea suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Timothy gain the ability to temporarily borrow one ally's power was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Timothy having trouble flying as a dragon, and having Candice offering to teach him how to fly as a dragon, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Timothy dreaming about Sam being captured is based on an idea suggested by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

James and Vivian have had a relationship since my story "Incident at Royal Prep".

Jeffrey Jones, Omnis, Phineas Bogg, and Voyager are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Jo stick: a Jo stick is a Japanese martial arts weapon measuring 4.2 feet in length, and can be used for striking, thrusting, blocking, covering, pushing, holding or pressing, locking, throwing, as well as pinning an opponent.

Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Milledtion: a long time ago, the Disney Wiki used Milledtion as the last name for the Enchancian royal family. Even though the Disney Wiki has ceased using the name Milledtion, I still use it as a last name for the royal family.

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

" _Ouch!" Snively gasped in pain. "Son of a wombeast! Enough of this nonsense!"_ \- _Son of a wombeast!_ was inspired by _Son of a nutcracker!_ from "Elf".

Polyjuice Potion is from "Harry Potter".

Roast N Toast, Sizzle, and The Duchess are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Royal Dragon". Since "The Royal Dragon" originally premiered during a July, that's when I decided the annual Roast N Toast should take place.

" _The same Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones who saved my father when he was a teenager?" Amber asked in awe_ \- this is a reference to Chapter 14 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" (as well as a reference to Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses").

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

" _This will be just like when we took down the Daylight Thieves," Nonya smiled, as Molly nodded her head in agreement_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" episode "Vigor the Visionary".

Timothy and Wallace's titles of "Sir" without being knights was the result of a conversation between myself and _Jolly Roger Brat_ where _Jolly Roger Brat_ was asking about titles. I came up with the idea of noble males being able to use the title of "Sir" without being knights as long as such noble males worked in the service of the Enchancian royal family. Afterward, I decided to use that in this chapter of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

To more accurately portray P.T. Barnum's life, I combined together elements of P.T. Barnum's real life along with the fictional elements of P.T. Barnum's life seen in "The Greatest Showman". To this end, I used the real life date of December 8th of 1842 (when Tom Thumb made his first real life public appearance) for the scene with Barnum's American Museum.

" _We really need to develop some way of detecting evil doers who are using Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves," Candice suggested_ \- this line was the result of a conversation between myself and _Brigade701_ (where _Brigade701_ suggested that perhaps at some point there should some way to instantly detect evil doers who are using Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves).

" _Well, it was a case of being in the right place at the right time," Diana smiled. "A wise man once told me - always try to be nice, and never fail to be kind - advice that will serve you well over the years"_ \- the part about _always try to be nice, and never fail to be kind_ is a reference to the Peter Capaldi "Doctor Who" episode "Twice Upon a Time", just before the Peter Capaldi Doctor regenerated into the Jodie Whittaker Doctor. Obviously, The Doctor would have given Diana that advice sometime before "Twice Upon a Time".

" _When Sofia and Lucinda gave you the pendant that allows you to talk to animals, they gave Timothy a medallion that allows him to talk to animals as well," Dorrie revealed to Vivian_ \- the bit about Sofia and Lucinda giving Vivian a pendant is a reference to events in Chapter 1 of my story "Incident at Royal Prep".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elf" and everything associated with it © Guy Walks Into a Bar Productions, and New Line Cinema.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Goosebumps" (the 2015 movie) and everything associated with it © Sony Pictures Animation, LStar Capital, Village Roadshow Pictures, Original Film, Scholastic Entertainment, and Columbia Pictures.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Sage, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own _broom attend_ , Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Lovisa, the Book of Sowenda, the circular room beneath the Secret Library, the maid code of honor, Timothy's medallion, Tricia, and Vivian's pendant.


	29. The Tales of Candice

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 29 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This is a special chapter that features some short stories involving Candice, and therefore takes place at various points in time. Song in this chapter: a rewritten version of "The Hero of Canton" from the "Jaynestown" episode of "Firefly".

 **Chapter 29: The Tales of Candice**

 **November 12, 1868**

At Enchancia Castle, it was the Enchancian Day of Thanks. In the ballroom of the castle, there were many invited guests enjoying a fine holiday meal. At one table, a delegation from the Kingdom of Borrea was sitting as Baileywick stood before everybody gathered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Baileywick started, "the delegation from Borrea has made a request to sing a song in honor of one of their heroines. I now give you the delegation from Borrea."

"Ooh!" Queen Miranda remarked to King Roland. "Maybe we'll finally find out exactly what happened in Borrea last year."

A man with a guitar stood up, and started playing as he sung. _**"Candice! The girl they call Candice!"**_

"Oh, God!" fifteen-year-old Candice exclaimed under her breath as she facepalmed herself. "I'm sunk!"

(Man) _**"She robbed from the rich and she gave to the poor. Stood up to the man and she gave him what for. Our love for her now, ain't hard to explain."**_ (Borrea delegation) _**"The heroine of Borrea, the girl they call Candice!"**_

Violet and Dorrie looked at Candice in confusion, not knowing what to think.

(Man) _**"Now Candice saw our people's backs breakin'. She saw our people's lament. And she saw Prince Roderick takin' every dollar and leavin' five cents. So she said, you can't do that to my people! You can't crush them under your heel! Candice picked up her wand, and in five seconds flat, stole everything Prince Roderick had to steal."**_

(Borrea delegation) _**"She robbed from the rich and she gave to the poor. Stood up to the man and she gave him what for. Our love for her now, ain't hard to explain. The heroine of Borrea, the girl they call Candice!"**_

"Candice?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, Mom?" Candice responded, nervous.

"Is there any light you'd like to shed on this development?" Violet wanted to know.

"No, Mom," Candice answered, still nervous.

(Man) _**"Now here is what separates heroines, from common folk like you and I. The girl they call Candice, she turned 'round her flying wagon, and let that money hit sky. She dropped it onto our houses. She dropped it into our yards. The girl they call Candice. She turned round her wagon, and headed out for Enchancia."**_

"Okay," Candice admitted. "I was flying Holly to Wildwing Valley when Prince Roderick's men tried to steal Holly from under me. Holly and I managed to give them the slip, and we landed in a village. We saw how Prince Roderick was stealing from the people. I was already mad at him for trying to steal Holly. So, I decided to get even. I snuck into the palace, and found hidden bags of money that Prince Roderick had stolen from the people. I took the bags, loaded them onto a flying wagon, and took off. I then dumped the bags over the village. It was shortly after that that Roderick's father, the King of Borrea, stripped Roderick of his power, and sent Roderick to jail."

"Here we go!" the delegation from Borrea shouted out in glee as they sang. _ **"She robbed from the rich and she gave to the poor. Stood up to the man and she gave him what for. Our love for her now, ain't hard to explain. The heroine of Borrea, the girl they call Candice!"**_

The man walked up to Candice.

"Lady Candice," the man smiled. "On behalf of the people of Borrea, we thank you for your brave act. There is somebody here who has something for you."

An older man wearing a hood stood up. The man lowered his hood, and revealed himself to be ... King Tristan of Borrea.

"Your Majesty!" Candice gasped in shock as she curtsied.

"Lady Candice," Tristan smiled. "My kingdom is in debt to you."

"You do realize that I stole money from the palace?" Candice pointed out.

"It was money that belonged to the people," Tristan reminded Candice, "money that you gave back to the people. We prefer to think of your act as repossession. And, to honor your act, I have a framed certificate of appreciation for you."

"Why, thank you, Your Majesty," Candice said, stunned, as she accepted the certificate. At that same moment, everybody in the ballroom stood up and clapped in Candice's honor.

"My son won't be bothering the people of Borrea, or visitors to Borrea, ever again," Tristan promised. "He's going to have many years in jail to cool his heels. Meanwhile, we were hoping that you could return to Borrea so an official portrait could be painted of you."

"I don't know," Candice shyly responded. "It's not like I was ever looking for any recognition for what I did."

"She'll do it," Violet spoke up.

"Excellent!" Tristan said in glee. "I'll see to the arrangements."

"Well, girl," Carol of the Arrow smiled at Candice, "you really came to the aid of those in need."

"That's my sister for you," Dorrie gleefully said as she hugged Candice.

"A bit unorthodox," Roland said as he walked up, "but understandable, given the circumstances. I was quite proud when Tristan told me a while back."

"You knew?!" Miranda, Candice, Dorrie, and Violet all asked at the same time.

"Yes," Roland answered. "Tristan and I kind of figured that Candice wasn't looking for publicity. However, in Borrea, Candice was rapidly becoming a folk legend, so Tristan and I decided that the time was right to honor Candice. And we decided that the Enchancian Day of Thanks was the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Then ... you're not angry?" Candice asked Roland, nervous.

"Well, as Tristan said, you simply returned the money to the people it had been taken from," Roland smiled. "So no, I'm not angry."

People gathered around Candice, praising her and shaking her hand. It would be an Enchancian Day of Thanks that would be remembered for a long time.

 **January 8, 1866**

It was a Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. Twelve-year-old Candice was in twelve-year-old Dorrie's room. Dorrie was in bed sleeping, recovering from a mild cold, as Candice sat next to Dorrie's bedside.

"Hello?" Dorrie asked as she slowly awoke.

"I'm here, Dorrie," Candice gently said as she held Dorrie's hand.

"What time is it?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"A little past eleven," Candice answered.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Dorrie wondered.

"Mom said I could stay home from school today ... to look after you," Candice smiled. "I'm not just gonna go to school and leave my sister to fend for herself."

"I'm lucky to have you as a sister," Dorrie smiled back.

"And I'm lucky to have you as a sister," Candice happily responded. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, but better," Dorrie answered as Candice got up, and poured Dorrie some tea.

"Here's some tea for you," Candice said as she handed Dorrie a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Dorrie said, appreciative, as she started drinking the tea. "Ooh! Peppermint. One of my favorites."

Candice poured herself some tea, then sat back down next to Dorrie's bedside. As the two sisters talked, a knock came at Dorrie's door. Candice got up, opened the door, and saw Baileywick standing there with a cart of food.

"Mr. Baileywick," Candice smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"I brought you and Dorrie an early lunch," Baileywick smiled back as he wheeled the cart into Dorrie's room. "Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Excellent! Thank you," Candice said with glee as she walked over to Dorrie, helped Dorrie to sit up, and placed a bed table on Dorrie's bed. "How's that?"

"That's nice, Candice," Dorrie happily said, as Candice smiled. "Thank you."

Baileywick looked at the touching scene, and smiled himself. It always made him happy to see the close bond between Dorrie and Candice. It was true about what was said of sisters: to have a loving relationship with a sister is not simply to have a buddy or a confident - it is to have a soulmate for life.

As Candice started placing Dorrie's lunch on the bed table, Baileywick helped.

"Have yourselves a good lunch," Baileywick smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "You'll find dessert on the bottom of the cart."

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Candice said on behalf of herself and Dorrie.

"You are very welcome," Baileywick acknowledged, before turning to Dorrie. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Dorrie said, appreciative, as Baileywick left.

As Dorrie ate lunch in her bed, and Candice ate lunch using Dorrie's desk, the two had a pleasant conversation. Soon, it came time for dessert.

"I wonder what we have for dessert?" Dorrie wondered.

"Let's find out," Candice suggested as she walked over to the cart, brought out two covered plates, and uncovered them.

"A slice of chocolate cake for each of us!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee.

"Excellent!" Candice smiled.

Dorrie and Candice enjoyed the cake. As Candice was putting away the dishes on the cart, Dorrie yawned.

"Tired?" Candice asked.

"A little," Dorrie answered. "If you don't mind, I think I'll get some sleep."

As Candice removed the bed table from Dorrie's bed, Candice smiled at Dorrie.

"What?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"This has been the best day," Candice said with a smile.

"In what way?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Being able to look after you," Candice happily answered as she helped Dorrie lay back in bed.

As Dorrie fell asleep, Candice stood looking at Dorrie for a few moments.

"Have a good sleep," Candice whispered. "Love you, Sis."

 **September 28, 1866**

(Author's note: this is a rather sad short story, so prepare yourselves).

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Thirteen-year-old Candice had been assigned to morning maid duties. As Candice worked, she noticed less and less maids around.

" _I wonder what's happened?"_ Candice thought to herself.

As Candice was taking a break in the servants area of the castle, one of the bells on the bell board in the servants area rang.

" _Throne room,"_ Candice thought to herself. _"Since I'm the only one here at the moment, I've better go and see what's needed."_

As Candice walked into the throne room, she noticed Violet and a number of the maids standing there. Candice could tell by Violet's expression that something was wrong.

"What is it, Mom?" Candice asked, concerned.

"Princess Sofia and Dorrie went to wake up Clover ... and he didn't respond," Violet sadly started. "Candice, Clover died in his sleep last night."

"Oh, no!" Candice cried out, putting her hands to her face. After coming to grips with the situation, Candice turned to Violet. "Sofia must be devastated."

"Yes," Violet quietly answered. "We're going to bury Clover in the castle gardens. It's a beautiful spot where he'll be at. It's near a patch of carrots, and you know how much Clover loved carrots."

"He did," Candice managed to smile.

Violet, Candice, and the other maids walked out to the castle gardens where Sofia, Dorrie, Amber, James, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Baileywick, and a few male servants were gathered.

"We now commit the body of Clover, beloved friend to all, to the earth," Baileywick quietly announced as some of the male servants lowered a small box with Clover's body into the ground, and started covering it with dirt. Everybody then stood quietly for a few moments in silent reflection.

As Amber, James, Roland, and Miranda comforted Sofia, Dorrie walked up to Candice.

"I need you to do something, Candice," Dorrie requested.

"Of course," Candice agreed.

"Sofia and I are going into the village to order a small headstone for Clover's grave," Dorrie explained. "The thing is, Crackle is flying over this afternoon. She doesn't know about Clover's death. If you could break the news to her ..."

"I will," Candice quietly promised.

That afternoon, Candice waited as Crackle flew into the castle gardens.

"Good afternoon, Candice," a young teenage Crackle smiled. "I'm here to see Clover."

"About that," Candice quietly started, "there's something you should know."

"Let me guess?" Crackle laughed. "He's taking a nap, right?"

"I wish it was only that," Candice sadly said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"What's going on, Candice?" Crackle wanted to know, concerned.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Candice quietly announced. "Clover ... died in his sleep last night."

"Clover's dead?" Crackle asked, not believing what she was hearing. "No, you must be mistaken."

"I'm so sorry, Crackle," Candice sadly apologized. "I'm so very sorry."

"No!" Crackle cried out. "It can't be!"

As Crackle sobbed in sorrow, Candice walked over, and gently hugged Crackle's neck. The two then cried until they could cry no more.

"You know, Clover and I were suppose to be together forever," Crackle sadly pointed out. "I loved him."

"I know you did," Candice sadly acknowledged. "Perhaps you would like to see where he's buried. It's a beautiful spot."

"Then take me there," Crackle quietly requested.

Candice walked Crackle over to a spot in the castle gardens where Clover was buried. It was a shady area of the garden - the perfect place Clover would have enjoyed taking an afternoon nap.

"I'm glad he's in a shady spot," Crackle managed to smile. "Clover would have liked that."

Crackle looked around, and noticed a small headstone near to where Clover was buried.

"Yes, we buried Clover next to James' dog, Rex, who died a few months back," Candice acknowledged.

"Clover would have liked that, too," Crackle admitted. "Clover wouldn't admit it, but he kinda liked Rex."

"I know," Candice smiled.

"Crackle," a girl's voice called out. Crackle and Candice looked to see thirteen-year-old Vivian racing up. "I just heard, Crackle. Queen Miranda sent me a crystal ball message. I'm so sorry, Crackle."

Vivian and Crackle sadly hugged each other for the longest time.

"Is this where Clover is buried?" Vivian asked Candice.

"Yes, Vivian," Candice answered. "Sofia and Dorrie are in the village ordering a headstone for the grave."

"It's a nice spot," Vivian sadly admitted. "Clover will be right at home here. I imagine Sofia must be devastated."

"Yes," Candice quietly admitted. "Sofia and Clover were the ultimate best friends. It's hard to imagine life here at the castle without him."

"You miss him, too," Vivian quietly observed.

"I do," Candice acknowledged. "We had a friendship, he and I. He always knew when I was working in the castle kitchen. He'd sit there and watch me work, and when nobody was looking, I'd sneak him a treat."

 _Flashback:_

 _Candice was working in the castle kitchen on a huge cake which was to be decorated with various berries. When nobody was looking, Candice scooped up a few berries, and handed them to Clover._

" _Oh, yum!" Clover exclaimed in glee as he ate the berries. "You're the best, Candice! Thank you!"_

" _You're welcome, Clover," Candice smiled as she continued working on the cake._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

Vivian and Crackle smiled hearing Candice's memory. At that same moment, Baileywick walked up.

"Princess Sofia and Lady Dorrie have sent a message saying they will be returning shortly," Baileywick announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Candice acknowledged. "Would it be possible to have some refreshments brought to the gazebo? I think it would do Princess Sofia good to be with friends right now."

"An excellent idea, Candice," Baileywick agreed. "I'll see to it immediately."

When thirteen-year-old Sofia returned with Dorrie, they were taken to the gazebo where Candice, Vivian, and Crackle were waiting.

"I hope you don't mind, Sofia," Candice started, "but I thought it might do you some good to be with friends right now. I thought maybe we could talk about our memories of Clover ... make this a celebration of Clover's life."

"That would be nice, Candice," Sofia said, appreciative, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

As the afternoon passed, Sofia, Candice, Dorrie, Vivian, and Crackle remembered things from Clover's past. It was an afternoon that was a mix of sadness over Clover's loss, and happy memories from Clover's past. Yes, Clover was gone. But, he would continue to live in the hearts of those who knew and loved him. And that meant that he wasn't really gone ... but just living on in a different sort of way.

 **October 4, 1865**

It was a Wednesday evening at Enchancia Castle. Twelve-year-old Candice was walking to her room when she heard talking coming from five-year-old Timothy's room. Timothy's door was open a bit, and Candice snuck a peek inside Timothy's room. Timothy was talking to a boy his age.

"I wish I knew about my birth parents," Timothy said to the boy.

"I'm sure that will come in time," the boy smiled. "Right now, you have a home here in the castle, and you have Gwen as an adoptive mother. There are children out there that don't have what you have."

"True," Timothy agreed.

"How about a game of checkers before you go to bed?" the boy suggested to Timothy.

"Golly, I'd like that," Timothy happily agreed.

As Timothy and the boy started playing checkers, Candice decided the time was right to leave.

" _That's interesting,"_ Candice thought to herself as she walked to her room. _"I've never seen that boy at the castle before. A ghost, perhaps?"_

"You would be half right on that, baby," a woman's voice came from behind Candice.

Candice turned around to see a heavy set black woman standing there.

"Who are you?" Candice questioned. "And how can you read my mind?"

A soft glow then surrounded the black woman. "My name is Tess, and I'm an angel."

"Your Eminence!" Candice said in awe as she curtsied.

"Well, _Your Eminence_ ," Tess chuckled. "I kinda like the sound of that. But lets just stick to the fact that I'm an angel. You don't have to curtsy in my presence, Candice."

"But, I do," Candice pointed out. "You're a servant of God. I'm honored to be in your presence."

"And I'm honored to be in yours," Tess smiled. "Please stand, and face me as a friend."

"Yes, ma'am," Candice complied as she stood up. "What may I do for you?"

"Well, for starters, God has a special message for you," Tess started. "He's very proud of you, and the young woman you've become. He smiles when he looks down upon you. Your goodness makes him very happy."

"I make him happy?" Candice asked.

"Oh, yes," Tess happily answered. "The truth be told, you are one of his shining points of light here on earth, along with Dorrie and your mother."

"I'm honored," Candice said, impressed.

"There is something else I have to tell you," Tess continued. "Children who die at a young age are given a very special role in Heaven: they become invisible friends, assigned to living children who need them here on earth. The boy you just saw with Timothy is one such invisible friend."

"Wow!" Candice gasped in awe.

"The boy's name is Jerry," Tess explained. "He's here to help Timothy adjust to his new life here at Enchancia Castle."

"And, after that?" Candice asked.

"Jerry will disappear as it were," Tess answered. "To Timothy, it will be like a dream you wake up from. Timothy will have hazy recollections about Jerry for a little while afterward, but eventually Jerry will disappear from Timothy's memory. That's the way these assignments work."

"I see," Candice acknowledged. "It allows the living to continue on with their lives as if nothing happened."

"You're quick," Tess smiled.

"Will I remember Jerry?" Candice wanted to know.

"Yes, you will," Tess confirmed, "but because you're special. Your genetic makeup, as a clone created by Maleficent, allows you to remember such things, where other humans would forget. That's one reason you've been selected for service down the line."

"Come again?" Candice asked, confused.

"Right now, you have a life to live," Tess started. "But, after your life is over, you'll start a new life ... as an angel. We upstairs have great faith in you, along with Dorrie and your mother. Of course, it would be best to keep that information to yourself. That way, Dorrie and your mother will live normal lives. Then, in the afterlife, the three of you, along with others, will serve in Heaven."

"I understand," Candice confirmed. "Thank you for your confidence in me."

"Thank you," Tess smiled, "for being the wonderful young woman you are. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," Candice smiled back as Tess faded into thin air.

Candice walked to her room in the castle, with a peace like she had never felt before. It was really quite a wonderful feeling. Candice got ready for bed, and went to sleep for the night.

As time went on, Timothy adjusted to his new life at Enchancia Castle, and Jerry faded away as Tess had foretold. Everything was right with the world. Meanwhile, many, many years later, Candice had grown old and had passed from the living world, becoming an angel in the process. There was a period of training for Candice, going from being trained to be an angel to being assigned to search and rescue operations where she helped rescue the living from life threatening situations. Candice was eventually promoted to the coveted position of case worker, and was assigned to various living people who needed help with their lives. Then, one day, Candice was further promoted to a more advanced kind of case worker who helped living people get a second chance at life by helping them go back in time and correct situations in their past.

It was now the early 21st Century. In Heaven, Candice walked down a hallway to a door. Waiting for Candice was a female white skinned angel named Monica.

"Ah, Candice," Monica smiled. "There you are. I take it you had a successful assignment?"

"Very successful," Candice smiled back. "I guided Miss Pitari back to her past, and she convinced her younger self to take a different path in life, changing her future for the better in the process."

"That's wonderful to hear, Candice," Monica happily approved. "You've better get in there. Judge Othniel is waiting for you."

Candice opened the door, and walked into a fancy office. Waiting for Candice was Judge Othniel, an older white skinned heavy set man with balding hair.

"Candice, another successful assignment, I see," Othniel smiled. "But, now for the reason I sent for you. I'm assigning you an angel to train. We can use all the help we can get here."

"Of course," Candice agreed as Othniel motioned a white skinned man wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a tan jacket, and a baseball cap to approach.

"Candice, allow me to introduce you to Mark Gordon," Othniel started. "He's been a case worker for a little while, and he's now being promoted to help us in our work."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mark," Candice greeted as the two shook hands. "Wait a minute? Aren't you the same Mark Gordon who assisted Jonathan Smith?"

"Guilty as charged," Mark chuckled. "Although, I've been working solo ever since Jonathan regained his wings. He's now spending a well deserved life here in Heaven with his wife."

"Candice," Othniel started, "you'll train Mark here in how to help people go back in their past and correct their past mistakes."

"You'll find our work to be challenging, but rewarding," Candice said to Mark. "It is quite a privilege to be able to help people go back to their past, and change things for the better."

"It sounds quite enjoyable," Mark smiled.

"Why don't you and Mark get together, and you can explain to Mark exactly how we operate," Othniel suggested to Candice.

"I'm meeting my mother and sister for lunch," Candice said to Mark. "They are angels assigned to our work as well. You're welcome to join us."

"I'd like that," Mark happily accepted.

"Then let's go," Candice smiled as she and Mark left. "You can meet my husband who is also an angel, and Dorrie's husband who is an angel as well. And you can meet my angel friends, too - Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James."

As Candice and Mark walked down the hall, having a pleasant conversation, Othniel smiled. Candice and Mark were going to get along famously. Another perfect day in Heaven.

 **July 11, 1868**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Fifteen-year-old Candice had the day off, and had slept in. As Candice woke up, she looked around her room, and noticed that her cat, Creamy, was nowhere to be seen.

"Creamy?" Candice called out. There was no response. Candice then made her staff magically appear in her hand. "Good thing Elena taught me how to use the Envision spell," Candice said to herself. "I can use it to see where Creamy is." Candice outstretched her staff, and said "Envision Creamy."

To Candice's horror, she saw Creamy in a cave, locked up with other cats.

"Got to save him!" Candice exclaimed in worry as she quickly got dressed, grabbed her broom, and quickly flew away from Enchancia Castle. As she flew, Candice looked down to the ground. _"I recognize that cave,"_ Candice thought to herself. _"It's the cave near the Dunwitty rapids."_

Candice quickly arrived at the cave, dismounted her broom, made her staff magically appear in her hand, and raced into the cave which was large and extended into the earth for about a mile and a half. Once in the cave, Candice came across Creamy and fourteen other cats who were locked up in a variety of cages.

"Creamy?" Candice asked. "What happened?"

"I was in your room last night," Creamy started. "Suddenly, I fell into a trance, and was magically transported here. The next thing I knew, I was locked in a cage. The other cats here have the same story."

"Don't worry, guys," Candice assured Creamy and the other cats. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Not so fast, girl!" a female voice growled.

Candice turned around to see a hairy human-sized female creature approaching, carrying a brown wooden magical staff.

"Who are you?!" Candice demanded to know.

"I am Sheynok, of the Fralmiery," the creature answered.

"Fralmiery?" Candice asked, not recognizing the reference.

"An alien race of magical beings," Sheynok answered. "I was sucked into The Rift, and I was transported here ... wherever here is."

"The Kingdom of Enchancia," Candice informed Sheynok. "The planet Earth."

"I've heard of your planet," Sheynok sneered. "A backward place."

"Hey!" Candice exclaimed. "I don't go to your planet and poke fun at it!"

"So, you're aware of what is out there," Sheynok noticed with an evil grin. "At least I won't have to talk down to you."

"I understand the fact that you are stuck here, with The Rift only offering a one way trip," Candice started. "But why have you taken cats and put them into cages?"

"Well, one has to eat, doesn't one," Sheynok chuckled.

"We don't eat cats here!" Candice barked. "Release them immediately!"

"I will not!" Sheynok barked back as she pointed her staff at Candice.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Candice exclaimed as she pointed her staff at Sheynok.

"Bring it, girl!" Sheynok growled.

At that moment, fifteen-year-old Dorrie, fifteen-year-old Sofia, fifteen-year-old Lucinda, fifteen-year-old Abby Murphy, and fifteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia raced into the cave, with their wands drawn.

"Need some help?" Sofia asked Candice.

"We saw you hightail it out of the castle, and we figured something was up," Dorrie explained to Candice.

"And I was looking for my cat, Inky, when I came across Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby," Valentina added. "We heard commotion coming from this cave, and we decided to check it out."

"What's going on, anyway, Candice?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"This creature has taken a number of cats from the surrounding area, including Creamy," Candice explained. "Apparently, this creature eats cats."

"Yuck!" Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina exclaimed in disgust.

"Time for you to go, whoever you are," Sofia ordered.

Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina all started firing on Sheynok, who returned fire. As a magical battle raged in the cave, Sheynok was forced to retreat further into the cave because of the combined firepower being delivered by Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina. At one point, Sheynok put up a magical force field around herself. However, the combined firepower being delivered by Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina was rapidly draining that magical force field.

Suddenly, a bright white light came from where Sheynok was standing. As the bright white light flooded the cave, Sheynok disappeared into thin air. The bright white light then faded.

"Where did she go?" Lucinda asked of Sheynok.

"Hopefully far away," Abby wished.

"Well, she's gone for now," Sofia pointed out. "But, she could very well return some day. We'll need to keep our eyes out for her from this point forward."

"Thanks for your help, guys," Candice said, grateful.

"Anytime," Lucinda smiled.

"Candice and I will inform Colonel Martinsen and Enchancian Intelligence about this," Dorrie spoke up.

Candice raised her staff, aimed it in the direction of the caged cats, and said "Alohomora" which caused the locks on the cages to unlock. Candice and the others then opened the doors of the cages, freeing the cats in the process.

"Inky!" Valentina exclaimed in joy as she released her cat, Inky, and hugged him.

"Creamy!" Candice happily exclaimed as she released Creamy, and hugged him.

The other cats, once released, ran from the cave on their way to their homes. A fair distance away, Sheynok stood looking at the cave.

"You've won this round, girls," Sheynok glared in anger at the cave. "Time for me to explore this world I'm trapped on. But, mark my words - one day, I'll come back to this place to get my revenge!"

"I've best be getting Inky home," Valentina said to Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby. "See you guys later."

"See you later," Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby smiled back at Valentina and Inky.

Candice took off the backpack she was wearing, and opened it up.

"Hop in, Creamy," Candice invited. "We'll get you home, and I'll get you some tuna fish."

Creamy climbed into the backpack, and then Candice put the backpack on. Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby then mounted their brooms, and flew off to Enchancia Castle. Everything was right with the world.

 **August 29, 1863**

It was a Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. Ten-year-old Candice had recently arrived at the castle, after turning good. Candice now had a family in Violet and Dorrie, and also had a position as a maid in training at the castle. Candice, being a clone of Dorrie, had Dorrie's maid knowledge, and also had Dorrie's work ethic. What Candice was still learning was getting around the castle. It was a big place, and it was easy to get lost.

That morning, Candice was making her way to a storage room on one of the castle floors. However, because Candice was still new at the castle, all the doors in the area she was in looked the same.

"Oh!" Candice said to herself in dismay. "Where is that storage room?!"

"It's the fifth door to your right," a female voice came from behind Candice.

Candice turned around to see Queen Miranda standing there.

"I'm ever so sorry, Queen Miranda," Candice apologized. "You'd think I'd have the hang of the castle by now."

"Not to worry, Candice," Miranda said in a kind and reassuring voice. "Enchancia Castle is a big place. It's going to take you a while to get to know your way around. I'll be more than happy to walk with you while you do your duties."

"I don't want to be a bother, ma'am," Candice said.

"You are no bother," Miranda reassured Candice. "I'd love to help you get your bearings. I like you, and I would like to help you settle in."

"Thank you, ma'am" Candice smiled, grateful.

"Anytime," Miranda smiled back.

Miranda and Candice walked to the storage room. Once there, Candice got some bed sheets and pillow cases, and she and Miranda walked to James' room. James was away for the day, so Candice could work without being interrupted. As Miranda watched, Candice did a very professional job in changing the bed sheets and pillow cases on James' bed.

"An excellent job, Candice," Miranda praised.

"Thank you, ma'am," Candice smiled in appreciation. "I'm grateful to be able to live and work here at Enchancia Castle. It's a life I never dreamed I'd have. And, I want to put my best foot forward."

Miranda gently put her hand on Candice's shoulder in a sign of understanding.

"I'm very grateful to King Roland for giving me a second chance at life," Candice confessed. "I could be in jail, or out on the streets."

"King Roland is an excellent judge of character," Miranda acknowledged. "He sees you for the good person you are, as do I."

"Why, thank you, ma'am," Candice said, touched, with a tear of happiness in her eye.

"Candice?" Miranda asked. "What duties do you have after you're done with James' bed?"

"After this, I'm on stand-by duty, ma'am," Candice answered.

"I could use some help in my study," Miranda requested. "There are official letters that have piled up the past few days, and I could use an extra pair of eyes and hands in sorting them. And I think you would be perfect for the job."

"I'm honored, ma'am," Candice said, pleased.

Miranda and Candice walked down a hallway. After Miranda had shown Candice where to put the dirty bed sheets and pillow cases, Miranda took Candice on a tour of the castle. Afterward, the two arrived at Miranda's study. It was an impressive room, suited for somebody of Miranda's status.

"Wow!" Candice said under her breath, impressed.

"Yes?" Miranda asked.

"Sorry, ma'am," Candice apologized. "Most informal of me."

"Candice," Miranda gently said as she smiled, "you need not apologize. I'm quite pleased you have Dorrie's wide eyed view of life. It's a trait I highly value. I'd rather have _real_ people working with me, instead of those who are stiff and wooden. It makes for a much more pleasant working experience if you ask me."

"Then I'll do my best to live up to that standard, ma'am," Candice said with a smile.

"I think you and I are going to be fast friends," Miranda smiled back. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, ma'am," Candice acknowledged.

Miranda and Candice got started on sorting the letters. In a little while, Violet, and ten-year-old Dorrie, passed by Miranda's study on their way to perform some duties. The two, unknown to Miranda and Candice, snuck a look inside of Miranda's study.

"This one is a letter requesting a birthday greeting, ma'am," Candice announced. "The person's birthday is in three weeks."

"Put it on the to do as soon as possible pile," Miranda directed.

"Yes, ma'am," Candice acknowledged as she placed the letter on the pile.

"Our Candice is going to do fine here, Dorrie," Violet happily whispered to Dorrie.

" _Way to go, Candice,"_ Dorrie thought happily to herself as she smiled. _"You make Mom and I so proud."_

As Violet and Dorrie walked away from Miranda's study, Miranda and Candice continued to sort the letters while having a pleasant conversation. It was another fine day at Enchancia Castle.

 **January 16, 1869**

It was the present day at Enchancia Castle, specifically a Saturday morning. Fifteen-year-old Candice woke up in her room to find Creamy standing on her bed.

"Good morning, Candice!" Creamy happily greeted. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes," Candice answered. "I dreamed of some things from the past - last year's Enchancian Day of Thanks, me taking care of Dorrie, me meeting an angel, and me when I first came here to the castle. There were also two bad things. I remembered Clover's death, and that time that creature captured you."

"I miss Clover," Creamy quietly acknowledged. "And, if I never see the creature who captured me ever again, it will be too soon for my taste."

"Agreed ... on both accounts," Candice quietly admitted.

At that moment, a knock came at Candice's door.

"Come in," Candice invited.

"Good morning, Candice!" fifteen-year-old Dorrie happily said as she walked in. "Breakfast is in a half hour. Blueberry waffles are on the menu today."

"Yum!" Candice exclaimed in glee. "I've better get ready, then."

Candice got ready for the day, and walked down to the servants area with Dorrie and Creamy. As they walked along, Dorrie and Candice had a pleasant conversation.

"I'm looking forward to this afternoon's winter carnival in the village," Dorrie happily announced.

"So am I," Candice happily agreed.

"Did somebody mention the winter carnival?" fifteen-year-old Abby Murphy asked as she walked up. "That's always so much fun."

"We've been looking forward to it all year," sixteen-year-old Amber beamed as she walked up with sixteen-year-old James, fifteen-year-old Sofia, and fifteen-year-old Lucinda.

"I'm looking forward to the games!" James said in an excited voice.

"I'm looking forward to the snowman making contest," Sofia happily said.

"And the winter carnival Quidditch match," Lucinda added with glee.

Soon, it was time for Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda to turn toward the royal dining hall.

"We'll see you this afternoon, guys," Sofia said to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"See you this afternoon," Candice happily said as Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda went off toward the royal dining hall. At the same time, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Creamy walked toward the servants area.

As both groups happily walked to their destinations, Queen Miranda watched from a distance, and smiled. It was nice seeing the young people of the castle happy. It was truly a wonderful time to be alive.

(End of Chapter 29).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a look at three of the TV series that were referenced in this chapter.

"Highway to Heaven" aired on the American television network NBC from 1984 to 1989. In "Highway to Heaven", Jonathan Smith (played by Michael Landon) is an angel who had been stripped of his wings and was now "on probation", having been sent to Earth. At the beginning of the series, Jonathan met Mark Gordon (played by Victor French), a retired policeman now bouncing from job to job. Each episode typically began with Jonathan and Mark arriving in a new city and assuming the identities of business employees or civil service workers. In each episode, Jonathan and Mark would help people facing problems in their lives.

"Touched by an Angel" aired on the American television network CBS from 1994 to 2003. In "Touched by an Angel", the episodes revolved around Monica (played by Roma Downey), a young angel recently promoted from the search and rescue division of Heaven, who worked under the guidance of Tess (played by Della Reese), an older angel who acted as Monica's supervisor. As "Touched by an Angel" went on, more angels were added as regular cast members: Andrew (played by John Dye) who was the angel of death, and Gloria (played by Valerie Bertinelli) who was a technologically savvy angel. In each episode, Monica, Tess, Andrew, and Gloria would help people facing problems in their lives.

"Twice in a Lifetime" aired on the Canadian television network CTV, and the American television network PAX (now Ion Television), from 1999 to 2001. In "Twice in a Lifetime", the episodes revolved around the mysterious Mr. Jones (played by Gordie Brown) who was an angel, and Judge Othniel (played by Al Waxman) who was a high ranking angel in charge of God's court. In each episode, a person would die, usually by accidental means. Once in Heaven, the person would appear before Judge Othniel, and be given the opportunity to go back in time to convince his or her younger self to change for the better. If the person was successful, the person's life would be changed, and the person's original death would cease to happen. The person would be accompanied to the past by Mr. Jones who would act as a guide. In the second season of "Twice in a Lifetime", Mr. Jones was replaced by Mr. Smith (played by Paul Popowich) who was a human recruited by Judge Othniel to do the work of Mr. Jones. In the second season, not only would somebody be allowed to go back and change his or her past, but Mr. Smith (because he was human) would also learn an important lesson from the experience as well.

 **Author's notes**

 _Alohomora_ , and Quidditch, are from "Harry Potter".

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

 _Envision_ is from "Elena of Avalor".

Jonathan Smith and Mark Gordon are from "Highway to Heaven", with Jonathan having regained his wings, and Mark now being an angel in his own right. Judge Othniel is from "Twice in a Lifetime". Monica is from "Touched by an Angel", who is now a supervisor as was portrayed in the final episode of "Touched by an Angel". And Tess is an earlier version of Tess from "Touched by an Angel". I've always wanted to combine "Highway to Heaven", "Touched by an Angel", and "Twice in a Lifetime" into one universe, and this chapter was the perfect way to do so.

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in my stories is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with a child).

Sheynok is the result of discussions between myself and _Brigade701_. _Brigade 701_ wanted to see a villain with bizarre eating habits. In response, I created Sheynok (who I designed as a "Doctor Who"-type villain). Consider Sheynok's appearance in this chapter to be her introduction to "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". The plan right now is for her to appear again in a future chapter.

Timothy O'Toole is a character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

The bell board in the servants area of Enchancia Castle was inspired by the bell board seen in "Downton Abbey".

The Rift is from "Torchwood". The Rift is a tunnel in space and time. One theory is that one end is fixed (with one end being on Earth), and the other end wandering in a seemingly random progression across the universe. Another theory is that there are many access points to The Rift, fixed in various times and locations, but they may not be open all the time. Candice would have known about The Rift from her travels with The Doctor (from "Doctor Who").

The short story in this chapter about Clover's death was based on a suggestion by _Gabriel Snyder_. Meanwhile, that same short story was helped along by a conversation with _Brigade701_.

The short story in this chapter which included Timothy revolves around Timothy first coming to Enchancia Castle (which took place in Chapter 13 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two").

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Firefly" and everything associated with it © Joss Whedon, Tim Minear, Mutant Enemy Productions, and 20th Century Fox Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Highway to Heaven" and everything associated with it © Michael Landon Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Timothy O'Toole and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Touched by an Angel" and everything associated with it © Moon Water Productions, CBS Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Twice in a Lifetime" and everything associated with it © CTV.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Holly, Inky, Jerry, King Tristan, Sheynok, the Enchancia Castle servants area, the Enchancian Day of Thanks, the Fralmiery, and Valentina Androcasia.


	30. A January to Remember

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 30 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 30: A January to Remember**

 **January 16, 1869**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Village of Dunwitty, and everybody was gathered for the Dunwitty Winter Carnival. In the village square, Mayor Napier stood on a temporary stage and addressed those gathered.

"I want to welcome everyone to this year's winter carnival," Mayor Napier started. "Our snowman building contest will begin here in the village square in a half hour. Our carnival rides and games are set up nearby. And for those interested in Quidditch, I am proud to announce that a special exhibition game between the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United will take place at four this afternoon in our village Quidditch arena. Meanwhile, let our winter carnival begin."

Everybody clapped as the winter carnival began. Meanwhile, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice were looking off toward the village Quidditch arena.

"I'm really looking forward to the exhibition game," Lucinda smiled. "Dunwitty was lucky to be chosen to host a game connected to the professional Quidditch exhibition tour."

"And we got two of the best teams out there," Dorrie happily added. "The Holyhead Harpies, and Puddlemere United."

"Who are you rooting for, Dorrie?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"I've always been a big Puddlemere fan," Dorrie answered.

"What about you, Candice?" Lucinda asked.

"Puddlemere is a fine team, but there's something to be said about the Holyhead Harpies and them being an all female team," Candice smiled.

"I'm torn," Lucinda admitted. "I'm actually a fan of both teams."

"Well, one thing is sure," Dorrie happily pointed out. "Whoever wins, it's going to be one exciting game."

Candice and Lucinda smiled in agreement.

 **That evening**

At Enchancia Castle, Candice was in her room after eating supper. As she was sitting in an overstuffed chair in her room, Candice was admiring a banner of the Holyhead Harpies she had bought at that afternoon's Quidditch game. It had been an exciting game, with the Holyhead Harpies winning at the last moment when their Seeker had caught the Snitch.

Elsewhere in Enchancia Castle, in eight-year-old Timothy's room, Gwen and Wallace were smiling at Timothy who had just fallen asleep for the night. It had been a busy, but fun, afternoon for Timothy. He had won the junior division of the snowman building contest at the winter carnival, with Sofia having won the teenage division of the snowman contest. Timothy and Sofia had each won a trophy for their efforts. Timothy's trophy was now proudly displayed on a shelf in Timothy's room.

"He's out like a light," Wallace happily whispered to Gwen. "Timothy had a wonderful time this afternoon."

"Bless his heart," Gwen whispered back with a smile. "I think I'll take a bath before going to bed."

"I'll see you in a little while, then," Wallace whispered as he and Gwen quietly left Timothy's room.

In a little while, in Gwen and Wallace's room, Gwen was in the bathroom taking a relaxing bath. As she relaxed in the tub, Gwen suddenly felt a strange sensation go through the lower part of her body. Gwen then looked down at the lower part of her body.

"What on Earth?!" Gwen cried out in panic.

Wallace raced into the bathroom to find Gwen panicking in the tub. As Wallace looked into the tub, he was shocked to see that Gwen had now turned into a mermaid.

"I didn't know you could turn into a mermaid," Wallace remarked, stunned.

"Neither did I!" Gwen exclaimed in shock, totally taken off guard. "Get Marie in here. Perhaps she can help, somehow."

Wallace raced out of the bathroom, and in a few minutes returned with nine-year-old Marie, followed by fifteen-year-old Oona.

"Oh, my!" Marie gasped as she looked into the tub, and saw Gwen's mermaid tail.

"I didn't know you could transform into a mermaid," Oona said in shock.

"Neither did I, Princess Oona," Gwen said, still stunned by what was going on. "How do I change back?"

"I usually just concentrate, and I change back to my human form immediately," Marie instructed.

"Same with me," Oona concurred.

"Okay," Gwen acknowledged, nervous, as she concentrated, and changed back into a human. "That's better," Gwen said in relief.

"Mama!" Timothy shouted out, worried, as he tried to enter the bathroom, but was stopped by Wallace.

"It's okay, my precious one," Gwen reassured Timothy.

"Your mother will be out in a few minutes," Oona explained to Timothy as she and Marie got Gwen ready.

"What's going on?!" Chef Andre wanted to know as he entered Wallace and Gwen's bedroom.

"Gwen changed into a mermaid," Wallace told Andre. "She's changed back into a human, now."

"That's impossible!" Andre exclaimed in shock. "Sarina never had that ability!"

"What was that about Mama?" Gwen asked Andre as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to begin," Andre started. "You see, your mother was from Mermardia."

"Mama was from ... Mermardia?" Gwen asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Your mother was from Mermardia," Andre confirmed. "However, she wasn't born with the ability to transform intro a mermaid. It's something like in the magical community where, on rare occasions, a magical couple gives birth to a non-magical child. Your mother was the merperson version of this - she was born without the ability to transform into a mermaid. So, she lived her life as a human."

"But, if Mama didn't have the ability to transform into a mermaid, how do I have that ability?" Gwen asked, confused.

"I've heard of this," Oona explained. "In some cases like this, while the person can't change into a merperson, the person is able to pass on the ability to change into a merperson onto their offspring. That must be what happened here."

"Why didn't you ever tell me Mama was like this?" Gwen wanted to know from Andre.

"In Mermardian society, this condition is looked upon with shame," Andre started. "Your mother, when she became eighteen, was encouraged to live in the human world. It was thought to be kinder than to have her live in merperson society, having to constantly be reminded of something she was not. I met her a few years later, and the two of us fell in love and got married. She later gave birth to you. After a few years, when you didn't exhibit any signs of being able to transform into a merperson, we thought you were a normal human, and we decided not to say anything to you about your mother's heritage."

"I should have been told, Papa," Gwen said to Andre, disappointed.

"I know," Andre quietly acknowledged. "Your mother died a few years later of an illness, and you and I were both grieving for the longest time. After that, the time was never right to tell you the truth. I should have said something, and for that I apologize. You loved your mother so much, and I didn't want the truth to complicate matters."

"I guess I can understand that," Gwen said, still disappointed. "What can you tell me of Mama's past?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Andre confessed. "When I met her, she was calling herself Sarina Johnson. She later confided in me that Johnson was not her real last name, but a name she had adopted to make life easier. She never would tell me her real last name. She said that was a part of her life she had left behind. I came to respect her privacy on that, and I let the matter drop. She was my wife, and I loved her dearly. In the end, that was all that mattered."

"Mama must have felt so alone," Gwen sadly theorized.

"Yes," Andre quietly confirmed. "However, you and I made Sarina very happy. She had a normal life for the first time in her life. You should know that in spite of the illness that took her, she died happy, knowing that she had led a happy life with you and I."

"What happens now?" Gwen thought out loud.

"Marie and I will train you how to transform from human to mermaid and back again," Oona offered.

"And I'll help, too, Mama," Timothy smiled.

"Then, I accept your help," Gwen smiled back at Oona, Marie, and Timothy.

"And I'll be there for moral support," Andre said.

"As will I," Wallace smiled. "You're the same Gwen I fell in love with, the same Gwen I married. The only difference now is that you have something new. That's just one more reason to love you."

Timothy, Andre, Marie, and Oona smiled at the touching scene between Gwen and Wallace.

 **January 17, 1869**

It was a Sunday morning at Enchancia Castle. In the castle's indoor pool area, Gwen was with Oona, Marie, Timothy, Wallace, and Andre. As they gathered, fifteen-year-old Sofia walked up.

"I hope you don't mind," Sofia started, "but I heard what happened last night, and I'd like to show my support."

"That's very kind of you, Princess Sofia," Gwen smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Sofia smiled back.

"Now that we're here, what do I do first?" Gwen asked Oona.

"Why not sit on the side of the pool, and see if you can transform into a mermaid on command," Oona suggested.

Gwen sat down on the edge of the pool, and concentrated. In a few moments, Gwen transformed into a mermaid as those around her clapped in approval. Oona, Marie, and Timothy sat down on the edge of the pool, concentrated, and turned into merpeople.

"Let's say we get into the water, and we'll teach you how to maneuver as a mermaid," Oona said to Gwen.

Gwen, Oona, Marie, and Timothy went into the water, as Gwen started slowly swimming in the water. Oona, Marie, and Timothy soon taught Gwen how to use her tail to swim through the water. In a little while, Gwen was swimming as a mermaid as if she had been doing it all of her life.

"Way to go Gwen!" Sofia said in encouragement.

"Looking good, Gwen," Wallace smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Gwen," Andre said, pleased.

Gwen smiled at the support she was receiving.

"Princess Sofia," Andre started, "why don't you join them?"

"I think I will," Sofia smiled as she sat down on the edge of the pool, held her amulet, and said "I wish to be a mermaid" as she transformed into a mermaid. Sofia then entered the water, and started swimming with Gwen, Oona, Marie, and Timothy.

As Gwen, Oona, Marie, Timothy, and Sofia were swimming in the pool, Dorrie and Candice walked in, each carrying a tray of drinks.

"We thought we'd bring you some drinks," Dorrie said to everybody.

"Fruit juices, and soft drinks," Candice added.

"That's most kind of you," Andre smiled.

"Thank you," Wallace said in gratitude.

"Gwen," Oona started, "let's get up on the side of the pool, and have you transform back into a human."

Oona and Gwen climbed onto the side of the pool, as Gwen concentrated. In a few moments, Gwen transformed back into a human.

"That was excellent, Gwen," Oona praised.

"I have to admit, that was easy," Gwen said, impressed.

"Dorrie, Candice," Sofia started, "why don't you come in and join us?"

"We think we will," Dorrie said on behalf of herself and Candice.

"Dorrie and I have our swimsuits with us," Candice smiled. "We'll get changed, and be right with you."

As Dorrie and Candice each went into a changing room to put on their swimsuits, Gwen looked at the water. "I think I'd like to do that again," Gwen smiled as she concentrated, and transformed once again into a mermaid. Gwen and Oona then dove back into the water.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice came out of their changing rooms. Dorrie was wearing a light blue one piece swimsuit, and Candice was wearing a lavender one piece swimsuit. Candice put her glasses on a nearby table, and she and Dorrie dived into the water.

As everybody had a good time swimming in the pool, Andre and Wallace sat down at a table.

"It's wonderful seeing everybody having a good time," Andre smiled.

"It is," Wallace smiled back.

 **January 18, 1869**

It was a Monday morning at Hexley Hall. Between classes, fourteen-year-old Lita Mizuki was looking at a painting of Kathleen "Kate" Kennicot, one of the founders of Hexley Hall. Kathleen had also established Kennicot House at Hexley Hall, the same house that Lita belonged to.

As Lita looked at the painting of Kathleen, Lita noticed how much in youth, Kathleen looked like Lita's mother.

"I wonder?" Lita thought out loud.

"Do I hear a question?" a woman's voice came from behind Lita.

Lita turned around to see the ghost of Kathleen Kennicot standing there.

"Kathleen Kennicot!" Lita exclaimed in awe. "It's an honor to meet you."

"And it's an honor to meet a fine student from my house," Kathleen smiled. "And please, call me Kate. I've always preferred it to my more formal name of Kathleen."

"As you wish, Kate," Lita acknowledged.

"What has your interest, young lady?" Kate asked, curious.

"My name is Lita Mizuki," Lita introduced herself. "I couldn't help but notice that in the painting, you look a lot like my mother, Kathleen Mizuki. Hey! The two of you even have the same first name!"

"Ah, yes!" Kate smiled. "I've been keeping an eye on you, Lita, and for good reason. You see, in life, I had an older brother named Kevin Kennicot. Kevin married an Angeloran villager named Vivian Welsh. The thing is, Lita, your mother is descended from the union between Kevin and Vivian."

"My mother has Kennicot blood?" Lita asked in awe.

"Oh, yes," Kate happily confirmed. "And you have Kennicot blood, thanks to your mother's side of the family. I was very pleased when you started attending Hexley Hall."

At that moment, a bell rang, signaling a five minute warning before classes started.

"You've better get going," Kate smiled at Lita. "You don't want to be late for class. I'll see you later."

Kate then disappeared into thin air.

" _Wow!"_ Lita thought to herself, impressed. _"I'm a Kennicot on my mother's side of the family!"_

"Lita?" a woman's voice asked.

Lita turned around to see Miss Elodie standing there. Miss Elodie had recently started teaching part time at Hexley Hall.

"Sorry, Miss Elodie," Lita apologized. "I was lost in thought."

"Nothing wrong with that," Miss Elodie smiled. "Are you ready for class?"

"Yes, Miss Elodie," Lita confirmed. "I love that you're now teaching _Great Witch War Studies_ here at Hexley Hall."

"A part time opening became available here at Hexley Hall, and I jumped at the chance," Miss Elodie happily revealed. "My daughter, Lisa, takes _Great Witch War Studies._ It allows me to spend time with her during the school day, as well as at home."

At that moment, ten-year-old Lisa walked up. "Good morning, Mom," Lisa smiled.

"Good morning, my precious one," Miss Elodie smiled back as she hugged Lisa.

Lita smiled at the touching scene, as ten-year-old Lynn Greythorn walked up.

"Good morning, Miss Elodie," Lynn greeted.

"Good morning, Lynn," Miss Elodie smiled.

"I'm looking forward to class today," Lynn announced. "I'm very interested in hearing about the Battle of Howling Hill."

"One of the major turning points in the Great Witch War," Miss Elodie announced, "when the forces of good managed to turn back the forces of evil. The forces of evil were never quite efficient after that. Let's say we walk to class so we can get started?"

As Miss Elodie, Lita, Lisa, and Lynn walked to class, the four had a pleasant conversation. It was a wonderful day at Hexley Hall.

 **That afternoon**

School had ended for the day, and Lita was back home at the Satu embassy in Summerset Village. Lita had decided to go up to the attic of the embassy. Once in the attic, Lita went for a box which contained records for her family. As she went through the box, she came across a family tree. As she studied the family tree, Lita discovered that she was one of many generations descended from the Kennicot family on her mother's side.

As Lita looked through her family tree, the ghost of Kate Kennicot appeared next to Lita.

"Kate," Lita smiled.

"I saw you looking through your family tree, and I thought I'd pop in," Kate smiled back. "I couldn't help it - you looked so happy looking through your family tree."

"It's enjoyable finding out about the family I have on my mother's side," Lita happily commented.

"I have a fact you won't find on your family tree," Kate started. "The truth of the matter is, before Hexley Hall was founded, many of the Kennicots attended Wandlight Academy. Wandlight, you see, is an older school than Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, so it was built long before those two schools."

"Wow!" Lita exclaimed in awe. "I went to Wandlight Academy before my parents and I moved to Enchancia."

"I know," Kate happily acknowledged. "It's wonderful that another Kennicot has experience with Wandlight Academy. I loved Wandlight so much that when I helped establish Hexley Hall, I made sure that many of the Wandlight classes were duplicated at Hexley."

Lita and Kate continued to happily talk to each other as Lita went through her family tree. It was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

At Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were finishing up their afternoon duties when Constable Miles raced up.

"I'm afraid I have some disturbing news," Miles began. "Miss Nettle has been found unconscious in the Peppertree Forest. She's being brought here as we speak."

"Oh, my!" Candice gasped in shock. "I've better go and meet her when she arrives."

"I'll come with you," Dorrie said as Candice raced off. Before leaving, Dorrie turned to Miles. "Thank you for telling us, Constable."

"You're most welcome, Lady Dorrie," Miles acknowledged as he bowed.

In a little while, a wagon carrying Miss Nettle arrived in the courtyard of the castle. Some of the guards helped Miss Nettle get down from the wagon. She was conscious, but dazed.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Nettle said in a weak, but grateful, voice.

"Miss Nettle!" Candice said with concern as she approached. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better, dear," Nettle managed to smile. "But, I'll survive."

"What happened?" Candice wanted to know.

"Some of Lovisa's witches jumped me," Nettle reported. "They knocked me out. When I woke up, they were gone, and I had a cut on my arm. I was picking myself up when some children from the village came across me. A few of them ran back to the village for help, while the rest of them stayed with me."

"Was anything taken from you?" Constable Miles asked Miss Nettle as he walked up.

"No, which is strange in itself," Miss Nettle answered. "They could have taken my spell book, or my wand, or the magical powder I was using to grow my newest plant creation - Miranda Lilies."

"Miranda Lilies?" Miles asked, curious.

"A special all weather flower I've been working on in honor of Queen Miranda," Miss Nettle explained. "A flower with a brilliant shade of pink. Queen Miranda has been quite kind to me ever since I turned good, and I wanted to show my appreciation."

At that moment, Miss Nettle started to get light headed.

"Take Miss Nettle to one of our finest guest rooms," Candice directed the guards. "See that she's made comfortable, and send for the royal doctor."

"At once, Lady Candice," one of the guards acknowledged as the group of guards helped Miss Nettle into the castle. Candice walked with Miss Nettle as the guards helped Nettle into the castle.

"You'll be okay," Candice gently reassured Miss Nettle. "We'll get you comfortable, and have the royal doctor look you over."

"You're quite kind, dear Candice," Miss Nettle said gratefully. "You have a good heart."

"As do you," Candice smiled.

As Candice and the guards helped Miss Nettle into the castle, Dorrie and Miles smiled at the touching scene.

"Your sister has a good heart," Miles said of Candice.

"She knows the joys of turning good," Dorrie acknowledged. "When Miss Nettle turned good, Candice was one of her first supporters. Candice even managed to get the headmistresses of Royal Prep to give Miss Nettle a teaching position there. To show her gratitude to Candice, Miss Nettle created a bright yellow carnation that now grows across Enchancia - Candice Carnations."

"A fine flower, too," Miles admitted, impressed.

A little while later, in a far away forest, Scarlett started walking toward Lovisa. Scarlett glared at the witch before her as Lovisa gulped.

"You have no idea how angry I am with what you did to Nettle," Scarlett said.

Lovisa shivered with fear at the warrior queen advancing towards her. "Who's Nettle?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Nettle's the fairy that you ordered your witches to attack!" Scarlett barked.

"I didn't order my witches to attack her. They probably went out on their own and attacked her knowing that she was a friend of yours," Lovisa explained, worried, putting her hands to her chest. "I know that we're enemies, but you have to believe me!"

Scarlett then glared and put her hands to her head as she focused on the witch in front of her and read Lovisa's mind with a glare.

"You're telling the truth," Scarlett said as she let Lovisa back off a bit and Scarlett started breathing heavily.

"How did you?" Lovisa asked, stunned.

"I read your mind," Scarlett revealed.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could do that!" Lovisa gasped, stunned.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Lovisa," Scarlett acknowledged. "I'm a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. Now get out of my sight."

"As you wish," Lovisa complied as she quickly reached for her wand and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That woman's wand is going in my vault one day," Scarlett said to herself as she turned and walked away.

Back at Enchancia Castle, in the guest room where Miss Nettle had been taken to, she was being checked over by the royal doctor.

"With the exception of the cut on your arm, and the fact that you were knocked out, everything else about you appears to be normal," the royal doctor reassured Miss Nettle as he finished examining Nettle. "I'll leave you with some ointment for your arm, and some pain pills for your head. A few days in bed, and you should be as good as new."

"Thank you, doctor," Miss Nettle acknowledged, grateful, as the royal doctor left.

"You just get some rest," Queen Miranda gently said as she held Miss Nettle's hand. "If you need anything, just ring the bell next to your bed, and a servant will see to your needs."

"You are most kind, Queen Miranda," Miss Nettle smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Miranda smiled back, before turning to Candice. "King Roland wants to see you in yours and Dorrie's workshop. You can give him a report on what has happened here as well."

"Yes, ma'am," Candice acknowledged, before turning to Miss Nettle. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"I look forward to that, dear Candice," Miss Nettle said in a grateful voice.

As Candice and Miranda left the guest room, Dorrie and Violet saw to Miss Nettle's needs.

"Let me adjust your pillow for you," Dorrie offered as she fixed Miss Nettle's pillow.

"And I'll pour you a nice cup of tea," Violet said as she filled a tea cup with tea.

"The two of you are most kind," Miss Nettle smiled at Dorrie and Violet. "I'm very glad I created the Cooper Carnations for the two of you, and the Candice Carnations for Candice. The three of you are so very worthy of my floral tributes."

"Dorrie and I were so very pleased with the blue Cooper Carnations you created in our honor, and the yellow Candice Carnations you created in Candice's honor," Violet gratefully said. "The three of us were really quite touched."

 **Meeting with King Roland**

Meanwhile, in Dorrie and Candice's workshop, Candice walked in to find King Roland waiting.

"How is Miss Nettle?" Roland asked, concerned.

"A little banged up, but on the mend, sir," Candice informed Roland.

"I'll visit her a little later," Roland informed Candice. "Miss Nettle is a good person. She deserves better than to be attacked by those connected to Lovisa."

"I'll be checking in on Miss Nettle after our meeting," Candice said. "Perhaps you would like to come with me?"

"I'll do that," Roland agreed. "Meanwhile, about the new magical security enhancements?"

"The chimney here in this workshop that connects to the Floo Network has been magically enhanced," Candice started. "For anybody to use it to enter the castle, a password must be spoken upon arrival. If a password is not spoken, a magical force field comes into play, trapping the person within the chimney until somebody comes to let them out."

"Excellent!" Roland approved. "And what of the front door of the castle?"

"Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and I have come up with a magical detector that detects anybody trying to enter the castle under disguise using Polyjuice Potion," Candice answered. "If such a person is detected trying to enter the castle, the detector will automatically emit a magical burst nullifying the Polyjuice Potion. The chimney here also has such a detector."

"An excellent job," Roland said, pleased. "The castle has been well equipped for a while to defend against non-magical threats. Now, the castle is able to defend against magical threats as well. I know Dorrie is with Violet taking care of Miss Nettle, but shouldn't Sofia and Lucinda be here?"

"They send their apologies," Candice informed Roland. "They were summoned to the village to attend to the winter greenhouse. Some of the plants were in need of emergency care."

"I see," Roland acknowledged. "The two of them are doing quite well as the royal sorceresses."

"Quite well, indeed," Candice agreed. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes," Roland smiled. "Let's say you and I visit Miss Nettle?"

"Sounds good," Candice smiled back.

In a little while, Roland and Candice arrived at the guest room where Miss Nettle was resting. Candice then knocked on the door.

"Enter," Miss Nettle invited.

Roland and Candice entered, and found Miss Nettle laying in bed.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" Miss Nettle exclaimed as she saw Roland. "I'll get up immediately!"

"You just lay down," Roland gently said. "You're recovering, and you don't need to stand in my presence."

"You're most kind, Your Majesty," Miss Nettle smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Roland asked, concerned.

"Weak, but better," Miss Nettle answered. "Although, this has set back my efforts to perfect the Miranda Lilies I was working on. Your wife's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to surprise her with something special."

"I'm sure you'll be up and about before you know it," Roland reassured Nettle. "I know you are most dedicated to your work. You and Candice are much alike in that respect."

"Dear Candice and I are cut from the same cloth as it were," Miss Nettle happily acknowledged.

"I have an offer to make to you," Roland began. "You have such a way with flowers. Miranda and I enjoy the Regal Roses you created for us, and our children enjoy the Royal Carnations you created for them. With your skill in creating new flowers, I'd like to offer you a unique position ... Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia. The position would include your own workshop here at the castle, and the prestige of being a floral ambassador to all other kingdoms."

"Oh! Miss Nettle!" Candice happily exclaimed. "A royal position!"

"I don't know what to say, Your Majesty," Miss Nettle said as a tear of happiness formed in one of her eyes.

"Please say you'll accept," Roland requested. "We'd all love to have you here. And, the position would be set up so you would still have time to teach at Royal Prep."

"Then I accept your most gracious offer, Your Majesty," Miss Nettle accepted. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Roland smiled. "I'll make arrangements for you to have living quarters here at the castle as well. If there is anything you need, all you have to do is to ask."

"You're most kind, Your Majesty," Miss Nettle smiled back.

At that moment, Baileywick walked in.

"Sir," Baileywick started, "your five o'clock appointment is coming up."

"Of course, Baileywick," Roland acknowledged, before turning back to Miss Nettle. "Thank you for accepting my offer. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Miss Nettle acknowledged as Roland left with Baileywick.

"Is this what it's like to be accepted?" Miss Nettle asked Candice.

"It is," Candice happily answered.

"Such a wonderful feeling," Miss Nettle smiled. "I don't know when I've been happier."

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Candice invited.

The door opened, and in walked fifteen-year-old Sofia.

"I heard what happened," Sofia said, concerned. "I would have been here sooner, but Lucinda and I had some official business to take care of in the village."

"That's quite all right, my dear Sofia," Miss Nettle happily said. "You and Lucinda are the royal sorceresses of Enchancia, and very good ones at that."

Sofia smiled at Nettle's praise.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sofia asked.

"I'm being well taken care of," Miss Nettle answered. "I couldn't ask for more."

"That's good to hear," Sofia approved. "I'm just sick over what they did to you."

"It takes more than a group of second rate hags to do me in," Miss Nettle joked.

"Sofia, we have news," Candice announced. "Your father just offered Miss Nettle a royal position ... as Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia. Miss Nettle will have a workshop here in the castle, and will be a floral ambassador to all other kingdoms."

"I hope you accepted?" Sofia eagerly asked.

"It was an offer too good to refuse," Miss Nettle smiled. "So, yes, I accepted."

"That's excellent!" Sofia smiled back.

"Miss Nettle will also be living here in the castle," Candice informed Sofia.

"You'll like it here," Sofia cheerfully said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Miss Nettle said with a smile.

Candice and Sofia sat on Miss Nettle's bed, and the three had a pleasant conversation. It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

 **Hell have no fury like a witch wronged**

At that same moment, Lovisa arrived at her lair. After getting her witches together, Lovisa glared at all of them with a fury nobody had ever seen before.

"Who among you attacked Miss Nettle?!" Lovisa demanded to know.

Nobody responded.

"Well, nobody has anything to say?!" Lovisa asked in disgust as she turned to a portrait of a well dressed witch. "Let's ask her. Maybe she knows? What say you there, fussy britches? Feel like talking? Aw. Guess not. Why should she be any different? This is a conspiracy. That's what this is. One ... big ... damned ... conspiracy! And everyone's in on it!"

Lovisa then raised her wand, and started firing into the crowd of witches, stunning a number of them.

"Wait!" one witch begged as she and four other witches stepped forward. "We're responsible."

"Well, finally!" Lovisa exclaimed. "I'll have you know Queen Scarlett had a holy fit over this! What were you thinking?!"

"Well, we saw Miss Nettle out doing her goody-goody thing, and we couldn't resist," the witch explained.

"Couldn't resist?!" Lovisa barked. "Couldn't resist?! First Marlene goes all rogue on us, and now the five of you attack a friend of Queen Scarlett's. So much for us keeping a low profile!"

"We didn't come back empty handed," the witch countered.

"Explain yourself!" Lovisa demanded.

"We got a skin sample from Miss Nettle," the witch revealed as she held up a small vial. "We could use it to make an evil clone of Miss Nettle. Imagine such a being working for us."

"Well, you just may have saved yourself," Lovisa said with a wicked grin. "Put the skin sample in a safe place. It could come in handy at some point in the future."

"Yes, my mistress," the witch complied.

 **January 19, 1869**

It was a Tuesday morning at Enchancia Castle. As Gwen was working in her workshop, Suzette (Marie's adoptive mother) and Marcy walked in.

"Suzette, Marcy," Gwen smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"In light of your recent discovery, the two of us thought you should know something about us," Suzette started. "The fact is, like Marie, my mother is from Fairyardia, and my father is from Mermardia. Because of my mixed heritage, I can transform into a fairy, and also transform into a mermaid, just like Marie can."

"Oh, my!" Gwen exclaimed, taken off guard. "Does Marie know?"

"Yes," Suzette answered. "I confided in her what I can do. The two of us occasionally take flight together, and occasionally take swims together."

"Why I am only hearing about this now?" Gwen wondered.

"It was just easier to keep my mixed heritage between me and Marie," Suzette explained. "I wasn't really hiding anything ... it just never came up here at the castle."

"I have a similar story," Marcy added. "You see, the truth is, my parents are Angeloran, and because of that, I can transform into an angel."

"Wow!" Gwen exclaimed, impressed.

"Since your ability to turn into a mermaid was thrust into the limelight, Marcy and I thought we should make our abilities public, too," Suzette said. "The two of us have told King Roland and Queen Miranda, and the two of them were quite accepting of our abilities."

"I'm glad," Gwen smiled. "King Roland and Queen Miranda were most accepting of my ability as well."

"I've best be getting back to my duties," Marcy announced. "I have bed sheets to change."

As Marcy left, Suzette turned to Gwen. "Sometime, at your convenience, we should take a swim together as mermaids. I'm sure there are questions you have about being a mermaid, and I'd be happy to answer them."

"I'd like that," Gwen happily accepted. "Thank you."

Later that morning, at Hexley Hall, sixteen-year-old Amber, and sixteen-year-old James, were heading to the Hexley Hall lunch room. The lunch room was an informal setting, unlike the great hall with its long tables and grand atmosphere. A number of Hexley Hall students chose the lunch room for lunch because of its informal, cafeteria-like, atmosphere.

Amber and James had been going to Hexley Hall on Tuesdays and Thursdays since the previous school year. Amber and James had both wanted to improve their magical skills, and it was decided that going to Hexley Hall part time was the best way to do that.

As Amber and James entered the lunch room, and got their lunch, they saw Lita sitting at a table with Mrs. Hauntley.

"May we join you?" Amber asked Lita and Mrs. Hauntley.

"Please," Lita smiled.

"That would be delightful," Mrs. Hauntley agreed as Amber and James sat down. "Lita here has some fascinating news."

"What news?" Amber asked, curious.

"I found out yesterday that I'm a Kennicot on my mother's side of the family," Lita smiled.

"Wow!" James exclaimed in awe. "Brilliant!"

"That's wonderful news," Amber smiled back. "Here, James and I thought that we were the only ones here at Hexley Hall to be related to a school founder."

"That's right," Lita remembered. "You and Prince James are Peppertons on your birth mother's side."

"We could have our own little club," James smiled. "The being related to a school founder club."

As Amber, James, and Lita happily exchanged information, Mrs. Hauntley looked upon the scene and smiled. It was nice seeing three students getting better acquainted with their family history.

 **January 23, 1869**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. In the ballroom, a special ceremony was taking place.

"Ladies and gentlemen," King Roland started as he stepped forward. "We are here this morning to honor somebody whose work has benefited this kingdom and other kingdoms. Miss Nettle, please come forward."

Miss Nettle approached, and curtsied.

"Miss Nettle," Roland smiled, "your work on creating new flowers has brought happiness and beauty to Enchancia and other kingdoms. It is my honor, as King of Enchancia, to name you Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia."

Everybody clapped as Roland and Nettle smiled at each other.

"I will strive to always be worthy of this honor, Your Majesty," Miss Nettle said to Roland, grateful. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Roland happily acknowledged.

As everybody enjoyed some food and drink, Baileywick walked up to Gwen, Suzette, and Marcy.

"Ladies," Baileywick started, "the three of you have been invited to meet with Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar at one this afternoon. She asks that the three of you meet her in Gwen's workshop."

"We'll be there," Gwen acknowledged on behalf of herself, Suzette, and Marcy.

When the trio of castle workers had gathered in Gwen's workshop, Scarlett appeared in a red flash and smiled.

"Ladies," Scarlett said with a smile and a bow.

"You always did have a thing for making big entrances," Gwen smiled at Scarlett.

"Indeed," Scarlett acknowledged. "Now on to why I'm here. I have a message for the three of you from the Mystic Isles. Vega has requested that the three of you are to meet with the Protectors at the Mystic Isles since the three of you are some of the only known halflings in the world. We're interested. In fact, two of the Protectors in our ranks are more particularly interested in Gwen and Suzette."

The trio's eyes widened as Scarlett smiled.

"We're giving you an opportunity," Scarlett started. "Aside from Marie, there hasn't actually been a halfling Protector since we were formed. And there's never actually been an angel as a Protector, Marcy. Interested?"

The trio of service workers eyes looked upon each other and they all smiled and nodded.

"My wings could use some exercise," Marcy noted.

"Then I'll make the arrangements," Scarlett happily agreed. "Meanwhile, lets drink to a prosperous future."

Scarlett waved her hand, and four glasses with champagne magically appeared on a workshop table.

"To the future," Scarlett toasted as Gwen, Suzette, and Marcy raised their glasses.

(End of Chapter 30).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an updated look at ideas I have for future chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" (in no set order).

\- A birthday party for Queen Miranda.

\- A royal visit to Castlehaven by King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette (with some ideas suggested by _Luiz4200_ ).

\- A royal visit to Enchancia by Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from "Frozen".

\- Abby gets a cat of her own named Luna who is a stray cream and black female cat (and, like Creamy in Chapter 11 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia", Luna is treated with a potion for ridding a cat of cat allergens it would emit so Luna can live in Enchancia Castle) (a request from _Brigade701_ ).

\- Clover, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, and Hexie return from the dead to live a new life (as originally told in my story "Reunited").

\- Gwen, Suzette, and Marcy being trained as Protectors (continuing a request from _Ben10Man_ ).

\- Sofia, Candice, and Timothy attending a dragon Roast N Toast.

\- Sofia meeting _Going on and on and on's_ character of Makayla at a festival (a request from _Going on and on and on_ ) (this would be a separate story that would be completely different from _Jolly Roger Brat's_ and _Going on and on and on's_ story "The Lost Memories").

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) having an adventure with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax from the Matt Smith episodes of "Doctor Who".

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) traveling to the Walt Disney Animation Studios in 1957 during the making of "Sleeping Beauty" to watch Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston animate Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (a request from _Gabriel Snyder_ ).

Also, a look at other "Sofia the First" writing ideas I have planned (in no set order).

\- A separate "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" story featuring Sheynok (from Chapter 29 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia"), along with Dorrie and Candice, and also featuring the Jodie Whittaker Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin from "Doctor Who" (a request from _Brigade701_ ).

\- Doing an ending to my story "Enchancia Castle" (a request from _allyrwhitney_ ).

 **Author's notes**

Castlehaven is from "Nella the Princess Knight".

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Floo Network, Polyjuice Potion, Quidditch, Seeker, and Snitch are from "Harry Potter".

For more about Amber and James being related to Alex Pepperton (one of the founders of Hexley Hall), see Chapter 17 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Having Gwen transform into a mermaid was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Lita find out she is a Kennicot on her mother's side of the family was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Lovisa and company planning to make an evil clone of Miss Nettle would explain why there is an evil version of Miss Nettle in my story "The Quest".

Kathleen Mizuki, Kevin Kennicot, Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, and Vivian Welsh are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Let's ask her. Maybe she knows? What say you there, fussy britches? Feel like talking? Aw. Guess not. Why should she be any different? This is a conspiracy. That's what this is. One ... big ... damned ... conspiracy! And everyone's in on it!"_ \- in case this line sounds familiar, it is the same line that was used by the Warden in "The Shawshank Redemption" when Andy Dufresne escapes.

Lita Mizuki was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and myself.

Makayla is a character created by _Going on and on and on_ , and will be used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

Marcy and Suzette having transformation abilities was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Mrs. Hauntley is an earlier version of Mrs. Hauntley from "Vampirina". As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, this earlier version of Mrs. Hauntley teaches at Hexley Hall.

Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies are actual professional Quidditch teams from "Harry Potter" (Puddlemere United having been established in 1163, and the Holyhead Harpies having been established in 1203).

Sheynok is now a character created by myself and _Brigade701_.

" _Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and I have come up with a magical detector that detects anybody trying to enter the castle under disguise using Polyjuice Potion," Candice answered. "If such a person is detected trying to enter the castle, the detector will automatically emit a magical burst nullifying the Polyjuice Potion. The chimney here also has such a detector"_ \- such a detector was the result of discussions between myself and _Brigade701_.

The Great Witch War is originally from Chapter 13 of my story "Witch Tales". _Great Witch War Studies_ is a course being taught at Hexley Hall.

The Kingdoms of Angelor and Mermardia were created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for my stories.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Lita, Amber, and James talking to each other while having lunch at Hexley Hall was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (I threw in Mrs. Hauntley to give the scene a little added flavor).

The scene with Lita and Kate talking to each other at the Satu embassy in Summerset Village was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Scarlett and Lovisa was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for the scene).

The scene with Scarlett, Gwen, Suzette, and Marcy was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the bulk of the dialog for that scene).

Wandlight Academy is from _SailorWednesdayMercury_ _'s_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2", and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 **Disclaimer**

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Kathleen Mizuki, Kevin Kennicot, Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, Vivian Welsh, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Makayla and the other original ideas from _Going on and on and on_ are the property of _Going on and on and on_ , and will be used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Shawshank Redemption" and everything associated with it © Castle Rock Entertainment.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Carnations, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Cooper Carnations, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie and Candice's workshop in Enchancia Castle, Kathleen "Kate" Kennicot, Kennicot House, Lisa Elodie, Lovisa, Lynn Greythorn, Marlene, Mayor Napier, Miranda Lilies, Pepperton House, Regal Roses, Royal Carnations, Sarina Johnson, the Battle of Howling Hill, the Dunwitty Quidditch arena, the Dunwitty Winter Carnival, the Dunwitty winter greenhouse, the Enchancia Castle indoor pool, the Great Witch War (and _Great Witch War Studies_ ), the Kingdom of Fairyardia, the magical detector that detects anybody disguising themselves using Polyjuice Potion, the magical force field that protects Dorrie and Candice's Floo Network chimney, and the title of Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia.


	31. No Place Like Home

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 31 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: "Happy Birthday" (traditional).

 **Chapter 31: No Place Like Home**

 **February 6, 1869**

It was a very cold Saturday morning on the grounds of Enchancia Castle as Abby Murphy was walking out a rear door of the castle. Her friend Valentina Androcasia was along.

"So, what is on your plate today Abby?" Valentina asked her.

"Sometime since that day when we helped Candice rescue all those cats from whatever that creature was, I've noticed a couple cats out along the grounds that look like two of the cats we rescued," Abby explained to her friend.

"There were several times since then I noticed a black cat near our home and a couple times I thought Inky had gotten outside since, well, my dad and I have tried to keep him inside since _that_ day," Valentina reported. "Turned out the cat wasn't him. I'm wondering if the other cat might have been one of the other cats from the cave."

"I want to check on the two cats to make sure they are all right," Abby started. "I'd bring them inside the castle except with King Roland being allergic to cats it wouldn't work. The only reason Candice's cat Creamy as you know is allowed in was because of that potion that was spilled on him that day at Hexley Hall. My parents and I had been discussing it and they agreed that if we could get more of that potion, they might let me keep one of the cats."

Before long they arrived in a far corner of the garden where among some shrubbery a cream and black cat was walking shivering from the cold.

"Oh, Hi Abby," The cat greeted her.

"Hi Luna. Are you managing to keep warm?"

"Not really. Sure I have a nice thick fur coat, but it doesn't do much to keep me warm," Luna explained. "Besides, moving around in the snow especially when it gets deep is not the easiest thing. You humans have it easier with your longer legs."

"Believe me Luna, I'd love to let you inside the castle where it's warm except King Roland is allergic to cats," Abby apologized.

"Yet Creamy is allowed to live inside the castle. Talk about unfair," Luna pointed out.

"Creamy was rid of his cat allergens by a potion invented by a professor at Hexley Hall back a hundred years ago," Abby informed Luna. "In order for you to live inside the castle you would need to be treated with the same potion."

"Do you think you could possibly make the necessary arrangements before I freeze to death?" Luna requested.

"I'll see what I can do," Abby promised her as they noticed what looked like a section of snow move. Before long a head appeared, and it turned out to be a white cat with black paws.

"Oh, Hi Maverick," Abby greeted. "I was checking on Luna and I was planning to go looking for you when I finished."

"Hey Abby," Maverick greeted back. He then turned towards Valentina. "You're what's his name Inky's owner, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Valentina. My dad is King Roland's lawyer."

"Nice to meet you," Maverick smiled. "How is Inky doing these days?"

"He's doing great. I can let him know you asked about him. For a while he had nightmares about when he was captured. His worst one had that creature eating him," Valentina reported.

"No thanks - I'd rather not end up as some crazy creature's dinner," Maverick stated. "Though with as cold as it is right now even that would be preferable to this."

"Maverick, until other arrangements can be made how would you and Luna like it if me and Valentina were to vanish some of the snow around your homes," Abby offered.

"That Abby would be lovely. It would be even better if you could make it so my home was a little warmer," Luna accepted.

"I can put a warming charm on it no problem," Abby informed Luna. After a few minutes Abby had the snow vanished in a ten-foot radius around Luna's home and a heating charm in place. Valentina meanwhile vanished a four-foot-wide path between there and where Maverick lived behind the stables. When Abby caught up they quickly vanished the snow around Maverick's home and placed a heating charm there. A pinkish haired horse a little larger than Minimus stuck her hear out a window.

"Hey, Abby, how is it going?"

"Good. I was making sure Maverick could have a warm place to live. He and Luna were getting cold."

"That's nice of you," the horse acknowledged.

"How is stable life treating you Centaria?"

"It's great. I kind of miss Wildwing Valley but Mazzimo wanted me here to be company for Minimus, only Minimus is, well, playing hard to get," Centaria reported.

"Give him time. From what Sofia told me Minimus isn't exactly full of self-confidence. In the meantime, I'm going to go over to Candice's workshop and see her about something," Abby said as she turned towards the castle with Valentina following her. Once inside the two girls headed for the area where Candice and her sister Dorrie had their workshop. By chance Candice was working inside on some work for school.

"Abby, Valentina. I'm surprised you didn't go into Dunwitty. Didn't Baileywick give you the day off?"

"Of course he did Candice, but I was visiting Luna and Maverick stopped by. By chance do you have any more of that potion that removes allergens from cats?"

"Sorry Abby but I don't. It was purely by accident that I even found out such a potion existed," Candice apologized. "However, Miss Lovegood may have the recipe for the potion. She has access to all the school records, including the protected records of past professors."

"That's a good idea," Abby agreed, before turning to Valentina. "Up for a trip to Hexley Hall?"

"Sounds good," Valentina agreed.

"You'll have to use brooms," Candice reminded Abby and Valentina. "The Floo Network doesn't go to schools due to security measures put in place by the magical community. You just don't want the bad guys being able to have handy access to a hostage rich environment like a school. Last year's attack on Royal Prep by Neila only served to reinforce that point."

"Good point," Abby confirmed. "I'll go to my room, and get my broom."

"And I brought mine with me," Valentina announced.

In a little while, Abby and Valentina met each other at the castle flying carriage launching and landing area. Both teenagers mounted their brooms, and flew away from Enchancia Castle. After a little bit of flying time, they arrived at Hexley Hall. As they landed and dismounted their brooms, they noticed that Hexley Hall was busy with activity. Saturdays meant that visiting scholars were arriving by broom and flying carriage to make use of the Hexley Hall library, and the students who lived at Hexley Hall during the school year were holding a number of in-school social events.

Abby and Valentina walked to Headmistress Lovegood's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lovegood invited.

Abby and Valentina opened the door, and walked in.

"Lady Abby, Miss Androcasia," Lovegood smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"I was wondering, Miss Lovegood, if you had the recipe to the potion that rids cats of cat allergens," Abby requested, as she explained what she wanted it for.

"I can do that," Miss Lovegood happily responded. "If the two of you will wait here, I'll go and get you a copy of the recipe."

As Abby and Valentina each took a seat in Lovegood's office, Miss Lovegood's Norwegian Forest Cat, Wilfred, walked up.

"Good morning, ladies," Wilfred greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Doing fine, Wilfred," Abby smiled.

"I'm so happy that Sofia and Lucinda enchanted a crystal to wear around my neck that allows me to talk to animals," Valentina said to Abby. "It was nice that they enchanted such a crystal for you as well."

"Oh, yes," Abby happily agreed. The truth be told, Abby's Amulet of Asbron allowed Abby to talk to animals. However, Abby's amulet was meant to be secret, so Abby came up with the cover story of Sofia and Lucinda enchanting a crystal for her.

"It's nice being able to communicate with the two of you," Wilfred smiled. "I don't get to talk to humans much, unless they have some kind of special ability to talk to animals."

Wilfred, Abby, and Valentina had a pleasant conversation. In a little while, Miss Lovegood returned with the potion recipe.

"Here you go, ladies," Lovegood smiled as she handed a copy to Abby, and a copy to Valentina. "I made you both a copy."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," Abby said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Lovegood," Valentina happily added.

"The two of you are very welcome," Lovegood acknowledged with a smile.

At that same moment, on the Mystic Isles, Gwen stepped out onto an island on the Isle of Mermaids as her flying unicorn took off and she heard a voice clearing.

"Gwenevere Johnson?" a voice asked and Gwen looked to see a female mermaid resting next to a rock on the island with a kind smile on her face. The mermaid had black hair with a starfish clip, a seafoam scaled top and a golden tail.

"Please, call me Gwen," Gwen requested before shaking her hand. "You know, you look just like ..."

"I'm not your mother, Gwen," the mermaid explained. "My name is Nerissa. Your mother and I were identical twins. Except for the part where I'm a mermaid and she was a human."

"That makes you my aunt," Gwen realized. "That must be why Vega asked you to train me in particular."

"Of course," Nerissa acknowledged. "Training starts effective immediately. Come on in, the water's fine."

Gwen then smiled before leaping off of her perch and landing in the water perfectly.

Elsewhere on the Mystic Isles, outside of the Protectors Headquarters, Vega was waiting as Suzette and Marcy flew up on unicorns.

"Welcome, ladies," Vega greeted, as she motioned Chrysta and Orion to come forward. "Allow me to introduce you to your Protector trainers. Suzette, you'll be trained by Chrysta, one of our finest Protector trainers."

"I'm honored, Miss Chrysta," Suzette said in awe as she curtsied.

"It's just Chrysta to you," Chrysta smiled. "And you don't have to curtsy to me. It's not like we're in the castle."

"Understood, Chrysta," Suzette smiled back.

"And Marcy," Vega continued, "you'll be trained by Orion, one of our highest ranking Protectors."

"It is an honor to meet somebody from Angelor," Orion smiled at Marcy. "I look forward to our time together."

"As do I," Marcy acknowledged.

"Then, I'll leave the four of you to your training," Vega said as she walked inside the Protectors Headquarters.

 **Late that afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, Gwen, Suzette, and Marcy arrived back at the castle. As they climbed off of the unicorns which had returned them, the three found Wallace, Timothy, Marie, and Sir Maxwell waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Gwen," Wallace greeted as he hugged Gwen. "Have a good day?"

"The best," Gwen smiled, as she looked at Timothy. "The Mystic Isles are as wonderful as you said they would be."

Timothy smiled at Gwen's observation.

"Where's Papa?" Gwen asked Wallace.

"In the kitchen with Dorrie and Candice," Wallace answered. "Queen Miranda's birthday is coming up, and the three of them are planning her birthday cake."

"Mom!" Marie happily said as she raced up to Suzette.

"Hello, my precious one," Suzette smiled as she hugged Marie.

As Marcy looked at the touching scene, Sir Maxwell walked up to her.

"Good afternoon, Marcy," Sir Maxwell smiled. "Welcome home."

Marcy and Sir Maxwell had been dating each other for a little while.

"It's good to be home," Marcy happily said to Sir Maxwell. "I have a lot to tell you about the Mystic Isles. Such a beautiful place."

"I look forward to hearing about it ... over supper tonight," Sir Maxwell commented. "I've made arrangements for us to dine in that charming small red brick one room cottage in back of the castle."

"That sounds wonderful, Maxwell," Marcy happily approved.

Inside the castle, Abby was in Dorrie and Candice's workshop with Luna and Maverick brewing up the potion.

"Won't we get in trouble for being in here?" Luna asked, concerned.

"King Roland has given his blessing for the two of you to be here," Abby reassured Luna.

In a few minutes, the potion was ready.

"Apparently, I pour the potion on each of you," Abby announced. "Sorry about that. I know cats don't like getting wet."

"Hey! I'll settle for it as long as it means I get to stay here in the castle during bad weather," Maverick pointed out.

"Luna, you first," Abby directed as Luna walked over. Abby then took one of two beakers, and poured it on Luna. "Done. Maverick, you're next."

Abby took the other beaker, and poured it on Maverick. "And, that's it."

"Shall I summon King Roland?" Baileywick asked, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, please, Mister Baileywick," Abby requested.

In a short while, Baileywick returned with King Roland.

"Well, so far I'm not sneezing," Roland observed as he walked into the workshop. Roland then walked up to Luna and Maverick, and started petting them. A smile came over Roland's face, knowing he was not allergic to the two cats. "This is wonderful, Abby. These two can stay in the castle from this point forward."

"Thank you, King Roland," Abby said, grateful.

"You are most welcome, Abby," Roland smiled as Baileywick walked up after having been handed a message from a male servant.

"Sire," Baileywick announced. "A message from your sister and Sir Bartleby."

Roland read the message, then smiled.

"Good news?" Baileywick asked, curious.

"Yes," Roland happily started. "Tilly is pregnant. She and Sir Bartleby are going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful news, Sire," Baileywick smiled.

"I have to tell Miranda and the children," Roland happily announced as he left the workshop.

As Roland and Baileywick walked out of the workshop, Dorrie's owl friend, Arnan, flew in, and gently landed on one of the workshop tables.

"Ah! Arnan!" Abby exclaimed happily. "There you are. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Of course," Arnan agreed as Abby wrote a note, and attached it to one of Arnan's legs.

"Please take this note to Valentina," Abby requested. "She'll want to know that the potion works so she can use it on Inky, and he can visit the castle with her."

"Consider it done," Arnan said as he flew off.

"Maverick," Abby started, "Dorrie and Candice have agreed you may stay here in their workshop. It will be nice and warm in here. I've already taken the liberty of fixing you up a place to sleep here."

"Oh, this is going to be wonderful!" Maverick smiled in glee. "No more living out in the cold."

"Luna, come with me, please," Abby smiled. "I'll show you my room where you'll be living. But first, we have to stop by the kitchen - Chef Andre, Dorrie, and Candice are planning out Queen Miranda's birthday cake, and I said I'd help in the planning." 

Abby and Luna walked to the kitchen, where Chef Andre, Dorrie, and Candice were discussing the details of the cake.

"Then we're agreed," Chef Andre started. "It will be a white cake. But what kind of frosting?"

"How about strawberry frosting?" Dorrie suggested.

"Or a white frosting with strawberries as decoration?" Candice suggested.

"I have an idea," Abby started. "How about pink butter cream frosting with strawberries as decoration?"

"Oh!" Dorrie exclaimed in delight. "That sounds wonderfully perfect!"

"And it will be a perfect match for the strawberries," Candice happily agreed.

"It will be the perfect cake for Queen Miranda's birthday," Chef Andre smiled. "When the time comes to make the cake, I'll trust the three of you to do it. You're among our finest bakers."

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby smiled with pride at Chef Andre's compliment.

"Ah!" Dorrie smiled, looking at Luna. "The potion worked!"

"On both Luna and Maverick," Abby happily reported. "Maverick is making himself comfortable in your workshop, and Luna will live with me in my room."

"Excellent!" Candice approved. "Creamy will have some new friends here in the castle."

"It sounds like a perfect threesome," Chef Andre smiled as he petted Luna.

 **Early that evening**

In the small red brick one room cottage in back of the castle, Sir Maxwell and Marcy sat down to a delicious supper. As the two ate, they had a pleasant conversation. At one point, Sir Maxwell got up.

"I have a special surprise for you," Sir Maxwell smiled as he brought forward a covered serving tray. He uncovered the tray, which revealed a delicious pie. "Cake fruit pie, especially for you, my lady."

"This looks wonderful," Marcy smiled. "Where ever did you get it?"

"I made it with my own two hands," Sir Maxwell announced. "My mother was a fine cook, and she taught me everything I know about cooking. As for the cake fruit, in the winter we grow it in the greenhouse on the castle grounds. I came across the perfect recipe, and I whipped up this pie."

"Oh, my!" Marcy exclaimed, impressed. "A knight, a singer, and a cook."

"Three of my favorite passions," Sir Maxwell smiled. "But my greatest passion is you, my dear Marcy."

Marcy smiled at the compliment.

Inside the castle, Marie walked into Dorrie and Candice's workshop, and found Maverick resting.

"Hello," Marie smiled at Maverick. "My amulet - the Amulet of Mermardia - allows me to talk to animals. I've brought you some supper."

"A warm place to stay, and now food?" Maverick gleefully said. "I must have died and gone to Heaven."

"It's all real," Marie assured Maverick. "A warm place to stay, and three meals a day. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Maverick said gratefully as he started eating.

As Maverick ate, Marie gently petted him.

"I've better be going," Marie announced. "I'll be back in the morning. Have a good sleep."

As Marie left, Maverick watched her leave. _"Nice kid,"_ Maverick thought to himself.

In Abby's room, Abby was sitting in an overstuffed chair, as Luna sat in Abby's lap.

"This is nice," Luna smiled. "I'm going to enjoy castle life."

"And I'm going to enjoy having you here," Abby smiled back. "Did you have enough for supper?"

"Considering what I'm use to, it was a feast," Luna remarked, pleased. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Abby happily responded as she gently petted Luna, who purred in delight.

Later that evening, Marie was lying in bed as Suzette was sitting with her.

"Something on your mind, Marie?" Suzette asked, curious.

"A little something," Marie answered. "I was thinking about the cats that Abby treated with that potion so they could be inside the castle. You know how Abby took one of them?"

"Yes, I do. Didn't she get the Siamese cat?"

"Yes, apparently its named Luna," Marie responded. "The other one, Maverick, is currently living in Dorrie and Candice's workshop. Dorrie asked me earlier to take him some food. Do you think someday I could get a cat?"

"You definitely are a responsible young girl. I think I can allow it," Suzette promised.

 **February 14, 1869**

It was a Sunday morning at Enchancia Castle. February 14th, being Valentine's Day, was special enough in Enchancia. But, February 14th in Enchancia was doubly special. Not only was it Valentine's Day, but it was also Queen Miranda's birthday.

In the castle kitchen, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were working on Miranda's birthday cake when they noticed movement near the door. Abby quietly snuck over to the door, then quickly opened it.

"James!" Abby exclaimed, surprising the prince in the process. "You know the kitchen is off limits right now!"

"Sorry," James apologized with a devilish grin. "I wanted to sneak a peek at the cake."

"You mean you wanted to _eat_ some cake," Dorrie grinned.

"Okay, I'm busted," James chuckled.

"Well, you're here now, so you might as well come in," Candice invited. "But no spilling the beans about what you see here. We want the cake to be a complete surprise."

"Yes, boss," James joked as he walked in, and closed the door behind him. "Whoa! What a beautiful cake!"

"I'd say it's our best work yet," Dorrie said with pride on behalf of herself, Candice, and Abby.

"It's a masterpiece," James said in awe.

"So, how did Queen Miranda like her Valentine's gifts?" Abby asked James, curious.

"She loved them!" James smiled. "Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, and I all got together and got her some chocolate, and each of us wrote a Valentine's poem for her."

"That's sweet!" Candice exclaimed, impressed.

"I got a box of chocolates for Vivian, and I also wrote her a Valentine's poem," James announced. "But I'm still looking for that special something to put it over the top."

"I have an idea," Dorrie started. "Why don't you sing a special song for her? Girls love to be serenaded."

"That's perfect!" James said in glee. "You're a life saver, Dorrie."

"All in a day's work," Dorrie grinned as she, Candice, and Abby finished decorating the cake.

"James," Candice started as she handed him a bowl and a spoon. "Here's some left over butter cream frosting. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Candice!" James exclaimed in joy. "How well you know me."

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby smiled at James enjoying the frosting, a male guard with white skin and blond hair walked in.

"Ah! Lieutenant Hummel," Dorrie smiled. "You're just in time. We're going to put away the cake for this afternoon's birthday party."

"I'll make sure nobody gets into the storage room," Hummel promised.

"You may help yourself to any food in the kitchen," Dorrie informed Hummel.

"Thank you, Lady Dorrie," Hummel acknowledged, gratefully.

"What's this Lady Dorrie stuff?" Dorrie chuckled. "It's just Dorrie to you. You and I are fast friends, ever since that time I had to be in a wheelchair for a while. You were so kind and helpful."

"It was my pleasure, Dorrie," Hummel smiled.

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby wheeled the cake into the storage room, closed the door, and left the kitchen with James.

"I've best be getting ready for Vivian to come over," James smiled. "What are your plans, ladies?"

"Frederick and Everett are coming over for Valentine's Day," Dorrie answered, as she and Candice smiled in happiness.

"And you, Abby?" James asked.

"Well," Abby started, "Prince Mike is coming over for Valentine's Day. The two of us thought we'd spend the day together."

"So, it's true," James smiled. "The two of you _are_ dating."

"More like we're close friends," Abby smiled back.

At that same moment, in the castle observatory, Roland and Miranda were sitting down to a Valentine's Day brunch.

"A special Valentine's Day brunch, just for us," Roland smiled.

"Oh, Rollie!" Miranda exclaimed in happiness. "This is so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you are," Roland commented as he held Miranda's hand. "And this is just the beginning. Your birthday celebration is this afternoon, and it will be a grand affair."

"I know I shouldn't be asking," Miranda started, "but I couldn't help noticing the activity around the kitchen. I hope all of you haven't gone all out, just for me?"

"And why not?" Roland asked with a smile. "I don't know of anybody more deserving than you are. You bring so much happiness to all of us here, and you richly deserve every happiness that comes your way."

Miranda smiled at Roland's compliment.

"I hear the cake will be a thing of beauty ... or, at least that's what the rumors are," Roland reported.

"Then, you haven't seen it?" Miranda asked, curious.

"I have dominion over all of the kingdom ... except for the kitchen," Roland admitted with a chuckle. "Knowing Dorrie and Candice, they probably have the whole of Enchancian Intelligence looking for cake spies."

Miranda chuckled at the thought.

"Scone, my dear?" Roland offered as he handed Miranda a raisin scone.

"Thank you," Miranda smiled.

Meanwhile, in the village, Timothy was at Sam's house. Timothy and Sam sat on the couch together as Sam's parents watched from a nearby room.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Timothy smiled as he handed Sam a box of chocolates, and some flowers.

"Oh, Timothy!" Sam exclaimed, pleased. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Timothy happily acknowledged.

"I have something for you as well," Sam announced as she reached behind her, brought out a box of chocolates, and handed the box to Timothy.

"Golly!" Timothy exclaimed in glee. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my precious dream chaser," Sam smiled as she hugged Timothy.

Sam's parents smiled at the touching scene.

 **A birthday celebration**

That afternoon, at the castle, the royal family, the staff, and invited guests were gathered in the ballroom. As Miranda walked into the ballroom, Fritz, Eileen, Nonya, and Molly started singing.

" _ **Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Queen Miranda. Happy birthday to you."**_

" _ **Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Queen Miranda. Happy birthday to you."**_

Everybody clapped as Miranda stepped before everybody gathered.

"What a wonderful way to spend a birthday," Miranda smiled in happiness.

At that same moment, Baileywick stepped forward. "I present to you ... the Queen's birthday cake."

"This is going to knock your socks off," James happily whispered to Amber.

The doors to the ballroom opened, and Dorrie, Candice, and Abby wheeled Miranda's birthday cake in on a large cart. Everybody gasped in amazement at the cake. It was a tiered fifteen layer birthday cake with pink butter cream frosting, pink decorative features, and the top of each tier was lined with strawberries. It was one of the most beautiful cakes anybody had ever seen.

"Oh, my!" Miranda gasped in awe. "I am so honored. So very honored."

"Happy birthday, Queen Miranda," Dorrie, Candice, and Abby said as they curtsied. "With all our love."

"Thank you so very much, girls," Miranda smiled in appreciation.

"You're very welcome, ma'am," Dorrie acknowledged on behalf of herself, Candice, and Abby.

"You've outdone yourselves," Roland praised Dorrie, Candice, and Abby. "We are so blessed having three fine bakers at our disposal."

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby smiled at Roland's praise, as Frederick, Everett, and Mike gave Dorrie, Candice, and Abby a thumbs up gesture.

"As is tradition, the Queen will cut the first slice of her birthday cake," Baileywick announced.

Miranda cut a slice of cake, put it on a plate, and started eating. "Delicious!" Miranda declared as everybody in the room clapped.

The male servants started serving slices of cake to those in attendance. As everybody enjoyed the cake, Sofia and Lucinda walked up to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"This cake is really outstanding," Sofia smiled.

"I love how you paired white cake with pink butter cream frosting," Lucinda complimented.

"And the strawberries are a nice touch," Sofia happily added.

"Dorrie, Candice, and Abby - the three of you did an outstanding job," Violet praised as she walked up with Abby's parents.

"The cake is perfect," Abby's father praised.

"And so very delicious," Abby's mother happily added.

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby smiled with pride.

Those in the ballroom had a fine time enjoying the cake, and talking to each other. As time went on, there was the presenting of birthday gifts to Miranda, who enjoyed opening each one. It was a wonderful day which would be remembered for a long time.

 **That evening**

At Enchancia Castle, in Marie's room, Marie was sitting on her bed with Maverick on her lap. Marie had gotten to know Maverick, and had adopted Maverick as her own as it were. Marie gently petted Maverick, as Maverick purred in delight.

"How's that, Maverick?" Marie asked.

"Perfect," Maverick answered, pleased. "This is comfortable."

"I'm glad," Marie smiled. "It's nice having you here."

"I like being here," Maverick happily admitted. "You're a good friend."

"May we be friends for a long time," Marie said with a smile as she continued to pet Maverick, who enjoyed Marie's gentle touch.

After a while, it was time to go to sleep for the night. As Marie climbed into her bed, Maverick snuggled up in a cat bed that Marie had provided.

"Good night, Maverick," Marie smiled.

"Good night, Marie," Maverick smiled back. "Pleasant dreams."

"You too, Maverick," Marie happily said.

Marie rolled over in her bed and went to sleep, as Maverick laid his head down and went to sleep. Everything was wonderfully perfect with the world.

(End of Chapter 31).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a special note, and two raisin scone recipes (one for the griddle, and one for the oven).

 **Special note**

I had told you earlier that I planned to do an ending to my story "Enchancia Castle". However, after looking at what I had so far for "Enchancia Castle", I will instead be rewriting "Enchancia Castle" over the upcoming months to make the story even better. The original "Enchancia Castle" will remain posted, and the rewritten version will be called "Enchancia Castle: The Rewrite".

 **Raisin Scones (griddle recipe)**

1/2 pound all-purpose flour  
1 teaspoon cream of tartar  
1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
3 ounces unsalted butter, chilled and cut into cubes  
2 ounces raisins  
2 tablespoons granulated sugar  
1/2 cup whole milk

Over low heat on the stove top, start to preheat a heavy pan or griddle.

In a large bowl, sift together the flour, cream of tartar, and baking soda.

Using your fingertips, rub the cubes of butter into the dry ingredients until large, cornflake-sized pieces remain. Stir in the raisins and sugar.

Add enough of the milk to form a soft dough. If you need a little more milk than the 1/2 cup indicated, please do not be afraid to splash in a bit more. The amount you need really depends on how dry your brand of flour is, so don't worry if you don't use it all up, or if you have to add in extra.

Turn the dough out onto a lightly floured counter, and roll out into a 1/2 inch thick circle.

Cut into rounds with a 2 1/2 inch cutter. You should get nine scones.

By now your griddle (or pan) should be nice and hot, so drop on a small piece of butter and spread it around the griddle to grease the entire cooking surface.

Place the scones on the griddle (or pan) and turn down the heat to the lowest possible setting. This way the scones will cook all the way through without browning too much on the outside.

Cook the scones until they are a rich brown on the bottom, 8 to 10 minutes.

Use a spatula to flip them over and continue to cook on the other side until the scones are no longer doughy in the center, another 10 to 15 minutes. Rotate the scones on the griddle (or pan) as they cook, as certain parts of the griddle (or pan) may be hotter than others. If you rotate the scones as they cook, you should be able to avoid uneven coloring.

Remove from the griddle (or pan) to a platter and let cool for a few minutes before serving. It is suggested eating these warm, with butter and your nicest jam.

 **Raisin Scones (oven recipe)**

2 1/4 cups all purpose flour  
1/3 cup white sugar  
4 teaspoon baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/2 cup cold butter, cut into small cubes  
1/2 cup raisins  
3/4 cup milk  
1 egg

Preheat oven to 400F.

In a bowl, whisk together the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt.

Add the cold butter to the bowl and using a pastry blender, cut the butter into the flour. Continue until a crumbly consistency is produced. Stir in the raisins.

In a separate bowl, whisk the egg into the milk. Pour the milk mixture into the flour and stir together with your hands until combined. Work gently and be careful to not over-mix the batter.

Spread a little flour on a flat work surface. Dump the batter onto the floured work surface and pat down to make a 8 inch disc. Cut into 8 equal wedges.

Place wedges on a baking sheet lined with parchment paper or a silicone baking mat.

Bake for 16-18 minutes. The scones should be just starting to brown on top.

They are best served right away although they are very tasty served at room temperature. Eat with butter and your nicest jam.

 **Author's notes**

Arnan is the same snowy white owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Cake fruit is from the "Sofia the First" episode "Ivy's True Colors".

Centaria, Eileen, Fritz, Luna, and Maverick are characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in Chapter 11, King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Floo Network is from "Harry Potter".

 _"Gwenevere Johnson?" a voice asked and Gwen looked to see a female mermaid resting next to a rock on the island with a kind smile_ _on her face_ \- technically, Gwen's birth last name is Baker on her father's side. However, in this case, the last name of Johnson is a nod to Gwen's mother, Sarina Johnson.

Having Marcy and Sir Maxwell date each other was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Tilly being pregnant was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

In regard to February 14th, _Going on and on and on_ suggested that I add a Valentine's Day element to this chapter. After thinking about it, I decided to go one better: having Valentine's Day and Miranda's birthday fall on the same day, and making it one grand day in the process.

James ability to sing is a homage to _Jolly Roger Brat's_ "Sofia the First" fan fiction where James sings on a regular basis.

Lieutenant Hummel is originally from Chapter 14 of my story "Dorrie" (as readers of "Dorrie" will remember, it was in Chapters 13 and 14 where Dorrie's ankle was on the mend after an encounter with the then-evil Constance).

Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, and Samantha "Sam" Cook are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Nerissa is the mermaid Protector from the "Sofia the First" episode "Return to Merroway Cove".

People from Angelor: when people from Angelor are in angel mode, they glow, and have angel-like wings. When in human mode, they appear as other humans do.

Prince Mike is the chubby prince who appeared from time to time in "Sofia the First". The friendship between Abby and Mike would be a lot like Andi and Cyrus' friendship in "Andi Mack".

Scone: a rich quick bread usually cut into triangular or round shapes and cooked on a griddle or baked on a sheet.

The Amulet of Mermardia is originally from Chapter 44 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

The creature mentioned at the beginning of this chapter is Sheynok from Chapter 29 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Sheynok is now a character created by myself and _Brigade701_.

The Kingdoms of Angelor and Mermardia were created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for my stories.

The opening dialog in this chapter, up to the point where Candice apologizes for not having the recipe for the potion, was supplied by _Brigade701_.

The scene with Gwen and Nerissa was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

The scene with Marie and Suzette was the idea of _Brigade701_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

" _You'll have to use brooms," Candice reminded Abby and Valentina. "The Floo Network doesn't go to schools due to security measures put in place by the magical community. You just don't want the bad guys being able to have handy access to a hostage rich environment like a school. Last year's attack on Royal Prep by Neila only served to reinforce that point"_ \- if you'll notice from "Harry Potter", the Floo Network was never used to transport to or from Hogwarts. After thinking about it, this is my explanation of why.

 **Disclaimer**

"Andi Mack" and everything associated with it © Terri Minsky, Go Dog Go, MM Productions, Horizon Productions, and Disney Channel.

Centaria, Eileen, Fritz, Luna, Maverick, and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Marie Perkins, Timothy O'Toole, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

I only own Abby Murphy and her parents, Cake Fruit Pie, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie and Candice's workshop, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Inky, Lieutenant Hummel, Miss Lovegood, the Amulet of Asbron, the greenhouse on the castle grounds, the small red brick one room cottage in back of the castle, Valentina Androcasia, and Wilfred.


	32. Down Time

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 32 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This chapter includes a time travel trip to 1957 and the production of "Sleeping Beauty". I want to say before we get started that because I couldn't find any specific production dates in 1957 (beyond simply _May of 1957_ ), I decided to just wing it and make up a date. Please keep this in mind as you read this chapter.

Songs in this chapter: "I'm Still Here" by Vertical Horizon, and "Greensleeves" (traditional).

 **Chapter 32: Down Time**

 **February 22, 1869**

It was a Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. Outside of the castle, a raging winter storm was taking place. Fifteen-year-old Dorrie had witnessed the storm from her bedroom window, and was debating whether to get dressed in her Hexley Hall school uniform, or to stay at the castle and get dressed in her maid uniform. As Dorrie was deciding what to do, a knock came at her door. Dorrie, dressed in her nightgown and robe, walked to her door, opened it, and saw Violet standing there.

"Dorrie," Violet announced. "There's no school today. Hexley Hall has canceled classes for today, along with Royal Prep, Ever Realm Academy, Chivalry Hall, and the Dunwitty village schools. We just got the news by way of crystal ball messaging."

"What do you want us to do, Mom?" fifteen-year-old Candice asked as she stuck her head into Dorrie's room from her adjoining room.

"Get dressed for castle duties," Violet advised. "I'll inform Abby, Marie, and Timothy. I'll see the two of you at breakfast."

In a little while, the servants were gathered in the servants area of the castle. After they ate breakfast, Baileywick stepped forward.

"For those of you who are normally here on a weekday, you'll find your assignments posted on the assignments board," Baileywick announced, before turning to Dorrie, Candice, fifteen-year-old Abby, nine-year-old Marie, and eight-year-old Timothy. "Dorrie, Abby, and Marie - you'll be on standby duty. Just walk around the castle and take care of things you run across that need to be done."

"Yes, Mr. Baileywick," Dorrie acknowledged.

"Candice," Baileywick continued, "please go out to the stables and help Matthew with the horses."

"I'll get right on that, sir," Candice acknowledged as she left.

"Timothy," Baileywick started, "your grandfather says you may work with him in the kitchen today."

"Yes!" Timothy exclaimed in glee, always happy to work with Chef Andre.

Everybody smiled at Timothy's happiness.

"I'll be in my office if anybody needs me," Baileywick informed those in the servant's area. "With the winter storm outside, King Roland has had to cancel his appointments for today. I'll use the time to catch up on some paperwork."

With that, everybody went about their duties.

In a short while, Candice had managed to make her way out to the stables. Once inside the stables, she brushed off her coat, and found fifteen-year-old Matthew (the castle stable boy) already at work.

"Good morning, Matthew," Candice smiled. "I'll give you a hand here. Nice weather, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Matthew acknowledged. "It's a near blizzard out there. Lucky I have a good sense of the grounds, or I never would have found the stables this morning."

"I know what you mean," Candice agreed as she and Matthew got started brushing, watering, and feeding the horses.

In a little while, Candice had reached Minimus and his female horse friend, Centaria. The two horses were having a pleasant conversation as Candice walked up.

"Good morning, you two," Candice smiled at Minimus and Centaria.

"Good morning, Candice," Minimus smiled back.

"I'm glad to be in here, and not out there," Centaria commented.

"It's a fierce storm out there," Candice acknowledged.

"Take care of Centaria first," Minimus requested. "I can wait."

"Well, you're a true gentleman, Minimus," Centaria smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Centaria," Minimus happily acknowledged.

As Candice saw to Centaria, the two talked to each other.

"I see you and Minimus are getting to know each other," Candice observed.

"Oh, yes," Centaria smiled. "He takes a while to get to know, but the two of us are now getting close."

"I'm glad," Candice smiled back. "Life hasn't always been easy for Minimus. Being half donkey and half horse, there have been those who have made fun of him. He tends to be cautious around those who are new."

"Yes," Centaria agreed. "But he doesn't have to be cautious around me. I like him just the way he is."

Candice smiled at Centaria's kindness toward Minimus.

"Let's say we get you brushed," Candice offered.

"Oh, I'd like that," Centaria said in delight.

Meanwhile, in the castle, the three castle cats (Creamy, Luna, and Maverick) were playfully running down a hallway when they came across a window.

"Wow!" Maverick said, amazed. "That weather is frightfully bad today."

"Cold too, by the looks of it," Luna shivered at the thought.

"At least we're in a nice warm castle," Creamy smiled.

"Is is okay for us to be running around the halls?" Luna asked Creamy, concerned.

"As long as we're not under foot, we'll be fine," Creamy assured Luna and Maverick. "I know places we can hang out where we won't be a problem."

"Then lead on, friend," Maverick smiled at Creamy.

As Creamy playfully ran down the hall, followed by Luna and Maverick, King Roland watched from a distance, and smiled. It was nice having three cats in the castle - cats that he wasn't allergic to.

In a short while, the three cats wound up in Gwen's workshop. As they walked in, Gwen looked at them, and smiled.

"Hello," Gwen happily greeted. "Come in. I have a warm fire going in the fireplace, and I'd enjoy the company as I work."

Creamy, Luna, and Maverick laid down on the floor near the fireplace, as Gwen worked on one of her inventions. It was a pleasant way to spend the morning.

Away from Enchancia, Colette was in her room in Cinnibar Castle as she looked at herself in a full length mirror as she took out her wand. Colette then pointed her wand at the mirror, and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" as the green killing curse bounced off the mirror, and hit Colette square in the chest. Colette fell to the floor, was knocked unconscious for a few seconds, then came back to life due to her now immortal state.

Colette picked herself up, and looked at a picture she had of her dead brother Donald Cosmarune as she bowed her head and began to sing.

" _ **I found the pieces in my hand. They were always there. It just took some time for me to understand. You gave me words that I can't say. So if nothing else I'll just hold on while you drift away."**_

" _ **Cause everything you wanted me to hide is everything that makes me feel alive."**_

" _ **The cities grow, the rivers flow. Where you are I'll never know. But I'm still here. If you were right and I was wrong, why are you the one who's gone and I'm still here?"**_

" _ **You've seen the ashes in my heart. You smile the widest when I cry inside and my insides blow apart. I try to wear another face. Just to make you proud. Just to make you put me in my place."**_

" _ **But everything you wanted from me was everything that I could never be."**_

" _ **The lights go out, the bridges burn. Once you're gone, you can't return. But I'm still here. Remember how you used to say. I'd be the one to run away? But I'm still here."**_

" _ **Maybe tonight, it's gonna be alright. I will get better. Maybe today, it's gonna be okay. I will remember."**_

" _ **I held the pieces of my soul. I was shattered. And I wanted you to come and make me whole. Then I saw you yesterday, but you didn't notice. You just smiled and walked away."**_

" _ **Cause everything you wanted me to hide is everything that makes me feel alive."**_

" _ **The cities grow, the rivers flow. Where you are, I'll never know. But I'm still here. If you were right and I was wrong, why are you the one who's gone. And I'm still here? The lights go out, the bridges burn. Once you're gone, you can't return. But I'm still here. Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to run away? But I'm still here. I'm still here."**_

As Colette gently sobbed, Scarlett and Faith walked in, as Scarlett gently put her hand on Colette's shoulder.

"Immortality can be lonely," Scarlett gently said. "However, you have me and Faith."

"We'll be here for you ... always," Faith added with a smile.

"The two of you always know the right thing to say," Colette said, grateful. "Thank you."

"Anytime, old friend," Scarlett said as she hugged Colette. "Anytime."

 **That afternoon**

In Amber's bedroom in Enchancia Castle, a sixteen-year-old Amber was relaxing when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," Amber invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Fancy another Voyager trip, Princess Amber?" Violet asked with a smile.

"I'd love that!" Amber exclaimed in glee.

"Remember how I told you that some things from our dimension show up in the other dimension as fairy tales?" Violet asked Amber.

"Yes," Amber responded.

"Well, we're going to a place where such a thing has occurred," Violet explained. "A place where they are making a movie which will include fairy tale versions of ... Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather."

"Wow!" Amber exclaimed, impressed.

"We're going there to give the movie makers a nudge in the right direction, as it were," Dorrie winked. "You know what a movie is?"

"Oh, yes," Amber smiled. "Candice used her Omni to take me to see some. Quite enjoyable. I especially enjoyed _Casablanca_ , _The Quiet Man_ , _Lady and the Tramp_ , _National Velvet_ , and _The Rescuers_."

"Ah!" Violet exclaimed, impressed, while looking at Candice. "Schooled Princess Amber on the classics, did we?"

"Busted," Candice grinned.

"I just thought of something," Dorrie said to Violet. "Will Candice and I have to change our appearance? After all, what if we come across Walt Disney? He'd recognize Candice and I from when we helped him, his mother, and sister recover from the Spanish flu in 1918."

"Where we're going, we won't have to worry about running into Walt Disney," Violet reassured Dorrie. "He will be occupied with Disneyland, and as a result, won't be attending meetings connected to the movie."

"Well, one less thing to worry about," Candice smiled as she brought out her wand. "Time for a change of clothing."

Candice pointed her wand at Violet, Dorrie, and Amber. In a few moments, the clothing the three were wearing changed into 1950s clothing. Candice then waved her wand over her head, and Candice's clothing changed into 1950s clothing as well.

"We're going to the 1950s," Amber happily noticed. "I know Candice loves that time period."

"Oh, yes," Candice grinned in approval.

"We've best be off," Violet instructed as she, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their Omnis, and adjusted the dials. As Amber took hold of Candice's arm, Candice, Violet, and Dorrie each pushed a button on their Omnis, and disappeared into thin air.

 **April 17, 1957**

It was a sunny Wednesday morning in Burbank, California. As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked along, they soon arrived at the front gate of the Walt Disney Animation Studios. The four then went up to the security guard shack at the gate.

"Yes?" a male security guard asked Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber.

"We're here to see Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston," Violet announced. "I'm Violet Cosmarune. These are my daughters, Dorrie and Candice, and our colleague, Amber Milledtion."

"Ah, yes," the security guard smiled as he looked at a clipboard. "You're the creative consultants that Mr. Thomas and Mr. Johnston requested."

The security guard then motioned the drivers of two golf carts to drive the carts over to the guard shack.

"Take these four ladies to the _Sleeping Beauty_ project," the security guard directed the drivers. "They are seeing Mr. Thomas and Mr. Johnston."

In a short while, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber were taken to the building where work on "Sleeping Beauty" was being carried out. Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked into the building, and were directed to a room where two men were working.

"Ah!" one of the men smiled. "I'm Frank Thomas, and this is my colleague, Ollie Johnston. You must be Violet Cosmarune."

"Yes," Violet smiled back. "These are my daughters, Dorrie and Candice, and our colleague, Amber Milledtion."

"It's so good to have you here," Ollie Johnston happily acknowledged. "The four of you are highly recommended, and we could use some fresh eyes for what we're working on."

"As we communicated to you, we're working on three fairies to be central characters in our movie," Frank started. "We have a lot of ideas, and we'd like to whittle those down."

"Show us what you have," Violet requested.

Frank and Ollie directed Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber over to a table where a number of sketches were displayed. As Amber looked at the sketches, she noticed that the characters in the sketches looked somewhat like Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather in a rough sort of way. Clearly, a lot of work would have to be done to improve their appearance for the movie.

"Are those ... antennas?" Violet asked, looking at one sketch.

"Yes," Ollie answered. "It was thought that antennas in their heads would add to their magical appearance."

"Too space alien," Candice gently commented. "Too Uncle Martin."

"Uncle Martin?" Frank asked, not knowing the name.

"Oh, forgive me," Candice smiled. "A television project being worked on. It has great promise."

"I see," Frank acknowledged, as he turned to Ollie. "We've best do away with antennas."

"Done," Ollie said as he jotted down a note.

"So," Frank started, "we have one scene where the three fairies are discussing how to help the king and queen early in the film. Its a good enough scene, but something is missing."

"How about something in the background?" Dorrie suggested. "You could have one of the fairies make cookies in the shape of, say, a Mickey Mouse head."

"That's genius!" Frank exclaimed, pleased.

"I'll jot that down," Ollie acknowledged. "Meanwhile, all of us want to have the short fairy describe our film's villain, Maleficent. But, we're having a hard time coming up with the right words."

"Let me think," Candice offered. "I have it! How about _old hop-toad_?"

"That's perfect," Ollie smiled as he made a note of that.

"Meanwhile, there's a debate going on about what color gown our heroine, Aurora, should be wearing. Some want her gown to be pink, and others want her gown to be blue," Frank revealed.

"Blue," Amber spoke up. "Definitely blue."

"Agreed," Frank acknowledged.

"I have a further idea," Violet suggested. "You could have the fairies arguing among themselves as to what color Aurora's gown should be. Sort of an inside joke as it were."

"Oh, that's perfect," Ollie happily agreed as he made a note of that.

"Moving on," Frank continued, "we have each of the three fairies giving baby Aurora a special gift. One of the fairies gives baby Aurora the gift of beauty, while another fairy gives baby Aurora the gift of song."

"Which leaves the gift from the short fairy," Ollie added. "Any ideas?"

"I know this one!" Candice gleefully spoke up, before toning down. "I should say I'd know if I put myself in her place. I'd give baby Aurora the gift of happiness."

"I like that," Frank smiled.

Frank, Ollie, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber continued their conversation, as Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber offered their opinions about what Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather should actually look like. As the morning progressed, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber had given Frank and Ollie a number of ideas. For the rest of the morning, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber watched as Frank and Ollie sketched out a number of ideas for Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Before long, Frank and Ollie had sketched out in perfect detail the three fairies that Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber knew so well.

Frank and Ollie drew an extra copy of a sketch of the three fairies, and Frank handed it to Violet.

"Something to remember our time together," Frank announced as he handed the sketch to Violet, as Dorrie, Candice, and Amber looked over Violet's shoulder, and smiled at the now perfect likenesses of the three fairies.

"Thank you," Violet said gratefully as she took the sketch. "We'll value this always."

After their meeting with Frank and Ollie, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber were driven to the front gate of the Walt Disney Animation Studios. Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber then walked away from the studios. As they turned a corner, Violet brought out her silver Omni, and opened the cover. Her Omni's green light flashed on, indicating the time line was normal.

"A good job all around," Violet smiled. " _Sleeping Beauty_ is right on track."

"Violet!" a woman's voice called out from across the street. Violet looked over to see ... Scarlett, Faith, and Colette standing there, dressed in 1950s clothing.

"Scarlett," Violet smiled as she, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked over. "How did you get here?"

"The old fashioned way," Scarlett smiled. "We're immortal. We waited until this date, traveled to this dimension from ours, and waited for the four of you to show up."

"But how did you know we would be here?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Violet told us about this trip a long time ago ... a long time ago in our past, that is," Scarlett explained. "We thought we'd say hi, and take in the sights as it were."

"It will be nice spending some time with future versions of you, Faith, and Colette," Violet smiled. "At least, you're future versions to the four of us. Funny how time travel works."

"Indeed," Scarlett smiled back.

As the seven walked down the street, they had a pleasant conversation among themselves.

"So, where's your other daughter?" Violet asked Scarlett, curious.

"Skylar is back in Cinnibar, taking a turn running the kingdom," Scarlett answered. "She's immortal like me, Faith, and Colette."

"Aunt Colette?" Candice asked. "How are you holding up?"

"Me being immortal took a little while to get use to," Colette answered. "It gets easier over time. However, losing people close to you who are not immortal is still a hard thing to bare. But, one has to move on with life. It's best not to dwell on the past."

"I understand," Candice acknowledged in a sympathetic way.

"Thank you," Colette said gratefully. "The things I could tell you about your future, but ... I'll stop there. One mustn't know too much about their own future. Just know that you lead a happy, full life in your future."

Violet and Scarlett smiled at the touching exchange between Colette and Candice.

"So?" Faith asked Dorrie. "You guys teaching Amber how to be a Voyager?"

"Yes," Dorrie smiled.

"I hitched a ride with Candice a while back," Amber explained. "Not one of my shining moments. You'll find out more about that when you, Scarlett, and Skylar visit Buffalo in October of this year."

"Something to look forward to," Faith smiled.

"We take a trip to Buffalo later this year?" Scarlett asked Violet, curious.

"I'll fill you in on the details as we walk," Violet informed Scarlett as the group continued to walk.

The group had fun looking at the sights Burbank had to offer, and also enjoyed a fine lunch at a local restaurant. In a little while, it was time for Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber to return to 1869. The group gathered in an alley where they were out of public view.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their Omnis, and adjusted the dials on their Omnis, as Amber took hold of Candice's arm.

"Safe journey," Scarlett wished Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber.

"See you out there," Violet smiled at Scarlett, Faith, and Colette.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice each pressed a button on their Omnis, and the three along with Amber disappeared into thin air.

 **February 22, 1869**

It was mid-afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Miranda's study, Miranda was working on some official letters that needed to be written. Miranda stopped for a few moments to smell some pink lilies which were on a vase on her desk. As Miranda was smelling the lilies, fifteen-year-old Sofia walked in.

"It was nice of Miss Nettle to create Miranda Lilies for you, Mom," Sofia remarked with a smile.

"They smell so nice," Miranda smiled back. "I'm really quite grateful to Miss Nettle for creating them for my birthday. They are a gift that keep on giving."

"Like you are," Sofia happily said as she hugged Miranda.

As Candice walked in, she smiled at the touching scene between Miranda and Sofia.

"Candice," Miranda smiled. "What may we do for you?"

"I thought you'd like some tea, ma'am," Candice announced. "I also brought some crustless finger sandwiches, along with some scones, and macaroons."

"Thank you, Candice," Miranda acknowledged, pleased. "Please, join us."

"I don't want to be in the way, ma'am," Candice said diplomatically.

"Join us, Candice," Sofia smiled.

"Thank you," Candice accepted. "I'll serve."

Candice poured some tea for Miranda and Sofia, as Miranda selected a sandwich, and Sofia selected a macaroon. Candice then poured herself some tea, and selected a macaroon.

"Is it still snowing outside?" Miranda asked Candice.

"It started dying down about twenty minutes ago, ma'am," Candice informed Miranda. "It may be over with by nightfall."

"That's good to hear," Sofia smiled.

Meanwhile, in the castle sitting room, Roland was sitting with fifteen-year-old Lucinda, sixteen-year-old Amber, and sixteen-year-old James. The four were having a pleasant conversation when Dorrie walked in.

"Sorry," Dorrie apologized when she noticed Roland, Lucinda, Amber, and James. "I didn't realize anybody was in here. I was going to play the piano, but I'll come back later."

"Dorrie, please don't go," James smiled. "You have a true gift when it comes to playing the piano."

"We'd love to hear you play," Roland happily added.

"Your piano playing always brightens up the castle," Amber gleefully added.

"Whenever I hear you play, it always makes me happy," Lucinda smiled.

"Then I would be honored to play for all of you," Dorrie happily complied.

As Dorrie sat down at the piano, she started playing _Fur Elise_ originally composed by Beethoven. As Dorrie played, Roland, Lucinda, Amber, and James listened in enjoyment. In a short while, Miranda, Sofia, and Candice, who heard the piano from Miranda's study, came down and listened as well. At that same moment, Fritz and Eileen, the royal singers of Enchancia, also came in and listened.

"Dorrie is so talented on the piano," Miranda whispered to Roland in praise.

"She is," Roland agreed with a smile.

Dorrie's beautiful piano music was a pleasant and relaxing way to spend the afternoon. As Dorrie played, two ghosts materialized outside of the sitting room - Queen Melinda, and Sir Dax.

"I say, Queen Melinda, Lady Dorrie is an accomplished pianist," Dax praised.

"She certainly is," Melinda smiled.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Dax asked.

"I would be honored, kind sir," Melinda happily accepted.

As Dorrie continued to play, Dax and Melinda danced a waltz in the hallway outside the sitting room. As Dax and Melinda danced, Violet watched from down the hall, and smiled in happiness. In a short while, Dorrie finished playing _Fur Elise_. Those in the sitting room clapped, impressed with Dorrie's piano playing, while out in the hall, Dax bowed to Melinda and Melinda curtsied to Dax.

"Thank you, sir, for a fine dance," Melinda praised Dax.

"You are most welcome, my Queen," Dax happily responded.

"That was beautiful," Violet said in happiness as she approached.

"Lady Violet," Dax smiled as he bowed. "You honor us with your presence."

"Indeed," Melinda happily agreed. "Dorrie plays the piano beautifully."

"She's quite talented, Queen Melinda," Violet acknowledged with a smile. "Both my daughters are. Dorrie on the piano, and Candice on the fiddle."

From inside the sitting room, James looked at Candice. "Your turn, Candice."

"I couldn't," Candice diplomatically declined. "Dorrie's piano playing is so beautiful. I'd really like to hear more."

"How about this?" Dorrie started. "We could play something together. How about _Greensleeves_? And Fritz and Eileen could sing the lyrics."

"We'd be honored," Fritz agreed on behalf of himself and Eileen.

"Sounds good," Candice smiled. "Just let me summon my fiddle ... Fiddle Appearo."

Candice's fiddle and bow appeared in Candice's hand, as Violet walked in.

"Pardon the interruption," Violet apologized. "We have two guests who would like to join you."

Everybody looked up to see Sir Dax and Queen Melinda enter the sitting room.

"We hope you don't mind, darlings, but Queen Melinda and I would like to join you," Dax requested.

"Music in the castle is always such a wonderful thing," Melinda smiled. "Dax and I couldn't resist."

"Mom!" Amber and James smiled, pleased to see the ghost of their birth mother.

"Melinda," Roland smiled. "It's good to see you. And you, Sir Dax."

"Please, join us," Miranda invited Melinda, Dax, and Violet.

Dax and Violet stood off to the side, and Melinda stood behind Amber and James, as Dorrie and Candice started playing _Greensleeves_ while Fritz and Eileen sang the lyrics.

" _ **Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously. For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company."**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

As the music played, Amber rested her head on James' shoulder, while she reached out for Melinda's hand, just like she used to when she was younger. Melinda smiled and squeezed Amber's hand as the music continued.

" _ **Your vows you've broken, like my heart. Oh, why did you so enrapture me? Now I remain in a world apart. But my heart remains in captivity."**_

Miranda looked over at James, Amber, and Melinda, and smiled. It was nice seeing James and Amber reunited with their birth mother, if only for a little while.

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

" _ **I have been ready at your hand, to grant whatever you would crave. I have both wagered life and land, your love and good-will for to have."**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

" _ **If you intend thus to disdain, it does the more enrapture me. And even so, I still remain a lover in captivity."**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

" _ **My men were clothed all in green, and they did ever wait on thee; All this was gallant to be seen, and yet thou wouldst not love me."**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

" _ **Thou couldst desire no earthly thing, but still thou hadst it readily. Thy music still to play and sing; And yet thou wouldst not love me."  
**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

" _ **Well, I will pray to God on high, that thou my constancy mayst see. And that yet once before I die, thou wilt vouchsafe to love me."**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

" _ **Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu, to God I pray to prosper thee. For I am still thy lover true, come once again and love me."**_

" _ **Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady greensleeves."**_

Everybody in the sitting room stood and clapped in awe of Dorrie, Candice, Fritz, and Eileen's performance. Afterward, everybody hung out in the sitting room and had a pleasant conversation. It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

Away from the castle, in the village, Gayle Lovegood was sitting in the front room of her house when her crystal ball sitting on a nearby table activated. Gayle got up, and touched the crystal ball. A familiar face then appeared inside the crystal ball - Gayle's sister-in-law, Captain Beatrix Lovegood.

"Beatrix," Gayle smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"My ship is docked in Weiling," Beatrix announced. "Tomorrow, we'll be leaving for Enchancia. When we arrive, Caradoc and I thought we'd pay you a visit."

"That would be wonderful!" Gayle exclaimed in glee. "It will be nice seeing you and my brother again."

"We'll be bringing our son, Jaden, with us as well," Beatrix further announced.

"Excellent!" Gayle happily acknowledged. "Jaden is four now, correct?"

"Yes," Beatrix smiled.

"I'll have your guest rooms ready when you arrive," Gayle promised Beatrix.

"Caradoc, Jaden, and I look forward to seeing you," Beatrix acknowledged. "Is it okay if we bring our dogs, Mezzanotte and Stella, with us? They just had three puppies, and we'd like to find homes for the puppies."

"That will be fine," Gayle happily agreed. "My cat Wilfred has always gotten along well with Mezzanotte and Stella, and I'm sure we can find homes for the puppies."

"We'll let you know when we arrive," Beatrix promised. "I've better be going, now. See you in a few days."

"See you in a few days," Gayle smiled as the crystal ball transmission ended.

(To be continued in Chapter 33).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an updated look at things that will appear in future chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" (in no set order).

\- A royal visit to Castlehaven by King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette (with some ideas suggested by _Luiz4200_ ).

\- A royal visit to Enchancia by Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from "Frozen".

\- Beatrix, Caradoc, Jaden, Mezzanotte, Stella, and the puppies visit Gayle and Wilfred. Two of the puppies are adopted by Jade and her cousin, Luna (this Luna being different from the cat of the same name in this chapter). The remaining puppy is adopted by Gayle, and becomes a school pet at Hexley Hall (an idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ) _._

\- Candice recounting how she met Lwaxana Troi (as alluded to in Chapter 23 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia") (a request from _Jolly Roger Brat_ ).

\- Clover, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, and Hexie return from the dead to live a new life (as originally told in my story "Reunited").

\- Sir Maxwell and Marcy get married (an idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ) _._

\- Sofia, Candice, and Timothy attending a dragon Roast N Toast.

\- Sofia meeting _Going on and on and on_ 's character of Makayla at a festival (a request from _Going on and on and on_ ) (this would be a separate story that would be completely different from _Jolly Roger Brat's_ and _Going on and on and on's_ story "The Lost Memories").

\- Timothy discovers he has a relative his age named Elizabeth. Since Elizabeth is an orphan, she is adopted by Sir Maxwell and Marcy (an idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ) _._

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) having an adventure with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax from the Matt Smith episodes of "Doctor Who".

Also, a look at other "Sofia the First" writing ideas I have planned (in no set order).

\- A separate "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" story featuring Sheynok (from Chapter 29 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia"), along with Dorrie and Candice, and also featuring the Jodie Whittaker Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin from "Doctor Who" (a request from _Brigade701_ ).

\- Doing an rewritten version of my story "Enchancia Castle" (a request from _allyrwhitney_ ).

 **Author's notes**

 _As the music played, Amber rested her head on James' shoulder, while she reached out for Melinda's hand, just like she used to when she was younger. Melinda smiled and squeezed Amber's hand as the music continued_ \- I borrowed the idea for this scene from Chapter 18 of _Jolly Roger Brat's_ "Do You Want to Sing Together XIV" (which went like this: _Amber smiled as she recognized the song. She leaned against James' shoulder and reached out for her mother's hand, just like she used to when she was younger. Melinda smiled and squeezed it as she sang_ ).

 _Avada Kedavra!_ is from "Harry Potter".

Captain Beatrix Lovegood, Caradoc Lovegood, Elizabeth, Jaden Lovegood, Marie Perkins, Mezzanotte, Princess Luna, Stella, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Castlehaven is from "Nella the Princess Knight".

Centaria, Eileen, Fritz, Luna, and Maverick are characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is not allergic to Luna and Maverick, and the two of them are allowed in the castle.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is not allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is allowed in the castle.

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

 _Fiddle Appearo_ is a spell I came up with for this chapter.

Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston are from real life, and were the illustrators assigned to draw Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather in "Sleeping Beauty".

Having Beatrix, Caradoc, Jaden, Mezzanotte, Stella, and the puppies visit Gayle and Wilfred was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Having Fritz and Eileen sing _Greensleeves_ , while Dorrie played the piano and Candice played her fiddle, was based on a suggestion by _Brigade701._

Having Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber traveling to the Walt Disney Animation Studios in 1957 during the making of "Sleeping Beauty" was based on an idea by _Gabriel Snyder_.

" _I thought you'd like some tea, ma'am," Candice announced. "I also brought some crustless finger sandwiches, along with some scones, and macaroons"_ \- I based this on the concept of afternoon tea in England, where tea, crustless finger sandwiches, scones, macaroons, and other snacks are served. Scones are rich quick bread usually cut into triangular or round shapes and cooked on a griddle or baked on a sheet served with butter and jam, while macaroons are chewy cookies usually containing almond paste.

" _I hitched a ride with Candice a while back," Amber explained. "Not one of my shining moments. You'll find out more about that when you, Scarlett, and Skylar visit Buffalo in October of this year"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 13 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

" _I just thought of something," Dorrie said to Violet. "Will Candice and I have to change our appearance? After all, what if we come across Walt Disney? He'd recognize Candice and I from when we helped him, his mother, and sister recover from the Spanish flu in 1918"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 36 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two".

" _I know this one!" Candice gleefully spoke up, before toning down. "I should say I'd know if I put myself in her place. I'd give baby Aurora the gift of happiness"_ \- of course Candice would know this one, considering she and Merryweather are close friends at Royal Prep. In "Sleeping Beauty" itself, we never got to find out what gift Merryweather was going to bestow upon baby Aurora. Wisdom or compassion would have been obvious choices, but according to commentary on the platinum edition DVD of "Sleeping Beauty", Merryweather's gift was going to be happiness.

" _I'm Violet Cosmarune. These are my daughters, Dorrie and Candice, and our colleague, Amber_ _Milledtion"_ \- Violet, Dorrie, and Candice would have used the last name of Cosmarune as a cover. Meanwhile, a long time ago, the Disney Wiki used Milledtion as the last name for the Enchancian royal family. Even though the Disney Wiki has ceased using the name Milledtion, I still use it as a last name for the royal family.

In "Sleeping Beauty", the scene where two of the fairies argue about what color Princess Aurora's dress should be (pink or blue) comes from the filmmaker's problem as to deciding just that.

In "Sleeping Beauty", when the fairies discuss how to help the king and queen early on in the film, Merryweather makes cookies in the shape of a classic Mickey Mouse head.

" _Let me think," Candice offered. "I have it! How about old hop-toad?"_ \- _old hop-toad_ is how Merryweather described Maleficent in "Sleeping Beauty".

Lwaxana Troi is from "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

Makayla is a character created by _Going_ _on and on and on_ , and will be used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _Going on and on and on_ _._

Matthew is the stable boy occasionally seen in "Sofia the First". Since he was never given a name in "Sofia the First", I decided to call him Matthew effective with this chapter.

Miss (Gayle) Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Omni, and Voyager, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Queen Melinda is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Scarlett's daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for my stories (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

The idea of a winter storm was based on an idea by _Brigade701_.

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The scene in Cinnibar with Colette, Scarlett, and Faith was based on an idea by _Ben10Man_.

The scene with Minimus, Centaria, and Candice was based on an idea by _Brigade701._

" _Too space alien," Candice gently commented. "Too Uncle Martin"_ \- a reference to the "My Favorite Martian" TV series which premiered on CBS-TV on September 29th of 1963.

" _We're going to the 1950s," Amber happily noticed. "I know Candice loves that time period"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 13 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Captain Beatrix Lovegood, Caradoc Lovegood, Elizabeth, Jaden Lovegood, Marie Perkins, Mezzanotte, Princess Luna, Stella, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Casablanca" and everything associated with it © Warner Bros - First National Pictures.

Centaria, Eileen, Fritz, Luna, Maverick, and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Creamy, Queen Melinda, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Lady and the Tramp" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Productions, and Buena Vista Distribution.

Makayla and the other original ideas from _Going_ _on and on and on_ are the property of _Going on and on and on_ , and will be used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _Going on and on and on_ _._

"My Favorite Martian" and everything associated with it © Jack Chertok Television Productions, CBS, Wolper Television Sales, Peter Rodgers Organization, and Telepictures Corporation.

"National Velvet" and everything associated with it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Productions, and Buena Vista Distribution.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"The Quiet Man" and everything associated with it © Argosy Pictures, and Republic Pictures.

"The Rescuers" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Productions, and Buena Vista Distribution.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, _Fiddle Appearo_ , Gayle Lovegood, Miranda Lilies, and Wilfred.


	33. A Time of Happiness

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 33 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Songs in this chapter: "Never Enough" from "The Greatest Showman", "Go to Sleep" (a deleted scene from "Sleeping Beauty"), "You" (originally performed by The Carpenters), and "You Light Up My Life" from the movie of the same name.

 **Chapter 33: A Time of Happiness**

 **February 25, 1869**

It was a Wednesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. King Marcus, Queen Cecily, and Princess Vivian had arrived at the castle for an informal dinner with King Roland and the royal family.

As sixteen-year-old James and fifteen-year-old Vivian waited for dinner, they walked outside, and soon found themselves in the small one room red brick cottage on the castle grounds. James sat down in a chair, and invited Vivian to sit next to him.

"James," Vivian started with a smile. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a while now. Since we're by ourselves right now, it seems like as good a time as any."

"Okay," James acknowledged, wondering what Vivian had in mind.

Vivian stood before James, and started singing.

" _ **I'm tryin' to hold my breath"**_ (Vivian sighing) _**"Let it stay this way. Can't let this moment end. You set off a dream in me. Gettin' louder now. Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you."**_

" _ **All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough. Never be enough."**_

" _ **For me. Never, never. Never, never. Never, for me. For me. Never enough. Never enough. Never enough. For me. For me. For me."**_

" _ **All the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough. Never be enough."**_

" _ **For me. Never, never. Never, never. Never, for me. For me. Never enough. Never, never. Never enough. Never, never. Never enough. For me. For me. For me."**_

" _ **For me."**_

"James," Vivian smiled in happiness. "I love you."

"I love you, too," James smiled as he got up, and hugged Vivian. "I will always be at your side."

"And I will always be at your side," Vivian happily promised.

Meanwhile, in the castle bar, Candice was behind the bar prepping the bar for later use. Candice had helped a midget man escape from the forces of evil, a man who had previous experience in bartending. Candice had used her influence to help the man open a tavern in the village. In gratitude, the man had taught Candice everything there was to know about bartending. Once King Roland found out about Candice's new skill, he offered Candice the opportunity to be the bartender in the castle bar when the castle hosted official receptions. Candice quickly excelled in the position, and became well liked by royal visitors who found themselves using the castle bar.

On this afternoon, Candice was prepping the bar for an unofficial event. Sir Maxwell had requested to use the bar, and King Roland had agreed to the request. As Candice was finishing things up, Sir Maxwell walked in.

"Lady Candice," Sir Maxwell smiled. "Is everything ready?"

"It is, Sir Maxwell," Candice smiled back. "The food will be arriving shortly, and I'll be behind the bar ready to serve you when the need arises. I hope everything goes as planned."

"Thank you, Lady Candice," Sir Maxwell happily acknowledged as he took a seat at a small round table.

In a few minutes, Marcy walked into the castle bar.

"Ah, my lady!" Sir Maxwell smiled as he stood up. "Come, and have a seat."

As Marcy sat down, Sir Maxwell brought out a small jewelry box from his pocket, and took a knee before Marcy.

"My dear Marcy," Maxwell started. "We've been dating for a while now, and we both agree that we love each other. Therefore, and I hope I'm not being too bold, I'd like to ask you to marry me."

As Maxwell stood up, Marcy stood up as well. Marcy looked at Maxwell for a few moments, then happily hugged him.

"I accept," Marcy smiled as tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"My lady, you have made me the happiest man in the world," Maxwell said with a happy smile, as he motioned Candice to come over with a bottle of champaign, and two glasses. Candice then poured Marcy and Maxwell each a glass of champaign.

"My best wishes to you both," Candice smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Marcy and Maxwell happily acknowledged as Candice went to talk to fifteen-year-old Dorrie who had just entered the bar.

"Marcy," Maxwell said as he opened the small jewelry box in his hand. "Allow me to give you this engagement ring as a token of my love for you."

Marcy held out her hand, and outstretched her ring finger as Maxwell gently placed the ring on Marcy's finger.

"Its beautiful!" Marcy said in joy at the sight of the ring.

"Not as beautiful as the woman standing before me," Maxwell smiled.

"If you'll both take a seat, your dinner has arrived," Candice announced as she and Dorrie walked over, wheeling a food cart with them.

Dorrie took two covered plates off of the cart, and put them on the table. Candice uncovered the plates to reveal ... a steak dinner for Maxwell, and a steak dinner for Marcy.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Maxwell exclaimed in glee.

"And so very finely cooked," Marcy observed, pleased, as she ate some steak.

"Yes, indeed," Maxwell agreed. "Please send our compliments to the cook."

"Thank you," Dorrie said, pleased.

"You cooked these?" Maxwell asked, impressed.

"I knew this was to be an important meal," Dorrie smiled. "So, I decided to prepare them myself. Only the best for such a special occasion."

"Why thank you, Dorrie," Marcy smiled back, touched.

"You're welcome," Dorrie happily responded.

"We'll let the two of you get on with your meal," Candice smiled as she and Dorrie walked off.

Maxwell and Marcy had a fine time enjoying an excellent meal, and happily talking to each other, as Dorrie and Candice watched from the bar.

"Nicely done, Sis," Candice praised Dorrie.

"My pleasure," Dorrie smiled.

That night at Enchancia Castle, in eight-year-old Timothy's room, Timothy was having a dream about a white skinned, jet black haired girl about his age. In Timothy's dream, the girl was asleep. As the dream continued, Timothy discovered that the girl's name was Elizabeth. It was then that Timothy awoke from his dream.

"Strange," Timothy said to himself, puzzled. "Why would I dream of a girl I've never met?"

"What's going on?" Gwen gently asked as she walked in with Candice.

"I had a dream about a girl who was asleep," Timothy answered. "Funny thing is, I've never seen this girl before."

"I'm sure we'll find out who she is as time goes on," Gwen reassured Timothy. "Right now, though, you should get back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired now, Mama," Timothy announced.

"I could always put Timothy to sleep using a spell," Candice suggested in a whisper to Gwen.

"Thank you, Candice, but Timothy might remember the spell and accidentally use it some day," Gwen whispered back.

"Good point," Candice acknowledged. "We could always sing him to sleep."

"That's a good idea," Gwen agreed. "We could sing _Go to Sleep_."

"I know that song," Candice remembered. "Miss Merryweather taught it to me."

Gwen helped Timothy to lay back in bed, and she and Candice started softly singing.

(Gwen) _ **"Go to sleep. The twilight's lovely vailing."**_

(Candice) _**"Rest ye well. Beneath the evening star."**_

(Gwen and Candice) _**"Troubled hearts find repose. Neath the drowsy spell of night. Cares of day drift away. As the sun sinks out of sight."**_

(Gwen) _**"Go to sleep."**_

(Candice) _**"Go to sleep."**_

(Gwen) _**"Rest ye well."**_

(Candice) _**"Rest ye well. Go to sleep."**_

(Gwen) _ **"Go to sleep."**_

(Gwen and Candice) _**"Rest ye well. Go to sleep."**_

Gwen and Candice looked to see Timothy now sound asleep.

"Good night, little guy," Gwen whispered as she blew a kiss toward Timothy's direction. Gwen and Candice then silently left Timothy's room.

 **February 26, 1869**

It was a Thursday afternoon in the nearby Enchancian town of Evermore Landing. The town was a sea port, and among its claims to fame was not only being a busy sea port, but was also where the royal floating palace, as well as the royal galleon, were docked when not in use.

Miss Lovegood drove her horse drawn covered wagon into the town, and soon arrived at the town's port. In a few moments, Miss Lovegood smiled upon seeing her sister-in-law's ship, the _Orion Star_ , docked at the port. Miss Lovegood stopped her wagon, climbed off, and walked up to the ship.

"Ahoy, there!" Miss Lovegood called up to those on the ship.

"Ahoy there, Gayle!" a woman's voice came from the ship.

Miss Lovegood looked up to see her sister-in-law, Captain Beatrix Lovegood, staring down at her.

"Come aboard, Gayle," Beatrix invited. "We're getting settled in for our stay here."

Miss Lovegood walked aboard the _Orion Star_ , and was warmly greeted by Beatrix.

"It's good to see you again, Gayle," Beatrix smiled as she hugged Miss Lovegood.

"And it's good to see you, Beatrix," Miss Lovegood smiled back as she returned the hug. "Where is Caradoc?"

"Below decks with Jaden," Beatrix answered. "They will be up momentarily."

In a few minutes, Caradoc came up on deck with a four-year-old boy.

"Gayle," Caradoc smiled as he hugged Miss Lovegood. "It's good to see you, my sister."

"And it's good to see you, my brother," Miss Lovegood smiled back, before looking at the four-year-old boy. "And Jaden is getting so big."

Miss Lovegood picked up Jaden, as Jaden giggled in delight. At that same moment, two miniature pincer dogs (a male and a female) raced onto the deck, and stood looking at Miss Lovegood.

"I see Mezzanotte and Stella are getting along fine," Miss Lovegood happily observed as she petted the two dogs. "Where are the puppies?"

"Below deck," Caradoc explained. "We'll bring them up when we're ready to go."

The crew of the _Orion Star_ got the ship ready for an extended stay in port. After Beatrix gave her first officer some instructions, she, Caradoc, Jaden, Mezzanotte, and Stella walked down to Miss Lovegood's covered wagon, while a crewman carried a basket containing three puppies. After the basket of puppies were loaded aboard the wagon, Beatrix, Jaden, Mezzanotte, and Stella climbed into the wagon, while Miss Lovegood and Caradoc sat up front.

In the wagon, Mezzanotte and Stella happily sat down next to to Miss Lovegood's cat, Wilfred, who had traveled with Miss Lovegood.

"Hey, Wilfred!" Mezzanotte exclaimed in glee as he gave Wilfred a lick. "Stella and I have kids!"

"I see," Wilfred observed, trying to maintain an air of composure.

"Same old Wilfred," Stella smiled. "Still so prim and proper."

"Well, it is my nature," Wilfred pointed out.

"Kids," Stella said to the puppies (two girls and one boy), "this is Wilfred. You treat him good, you hear? He's a friend."

"Is he a cat?" the boy puppy asked Stella.

"He is," Stella smiled. "He's a Norwegian forest cat."

"I like you," the boy puppy happily said to Wilfred as he snuggled next to Wilfred. "You're big, and you have warm fur."

"I could get use to this," Wilfred admitted under his breath.

In the front of the wagon, Miss Lovegood and Caradoc were having a pleasant conversation.

"You still making magical jewels on the side?" Miss Lovegood asked Caradoc.

"Only for the right people," Caradoc smiled. "If it's one thing that Queen Scarlett taught me as her magical jewel making apprentice, you only make magical jewels for those who are pure of heart."

"A wise woman, Queen Scarlett," Miss Lovegood observed, impressed.

Caradoc and Miss Lovegood looked up to see Dunwitty coming into view.

"Ah!" Miss Lovegood smiled. "Home sweet home."

In Dunwitty itself, Candice found herself in front of the village tavern. Candice then walked into the tavern.

"Hey!" a magical shrunken head warned. "No underage patrons allowed!"

"It's okay," a man's voice called out. "This is Lady Candice. She's always a special guest of this establishment."

Candice looked to see her dark skinned midget friend, Nathaniel, standing there.

"Nathaniel," Candice smiled.

"Candice," Nathaniel smiled back as the two hugged. "You're looking good."

"And you, my friend," Candice happily responded.

"Shauna," Nathaniel called out. "We have company."

Candice looked to see Nathaniel's dark skinned midget wife enter the bar. Candice had helped Nathaniel and Shauna escape from an evil wizard. After their escape, Candice, using her influence, helped Nathaniel (who had been originally a bartender) set up a tavern in the village.

Shauna had been stolen from her parents shortly after she had been born, and because of that, she knew nothing about who her family was. However, after escaping with Nathaniel, the two got married, and ran the tavern together.

"Candice," Shauna smiled.

"Shauna," Candice smiled back as the two hugged. "It's good to see you."

"And you," Shauna happily acknowledged.

"So, what brings you here?" Nathaniel asked Candice, curious.

"Well, King Roland was wondering if you had any more of the 49 Serlet," Candice answered.

"I have a few bottles in the basement," Nathaniel smiled. "Being the local wine merchant is a lucrative side line."

"That, and the tavern, brings in plenty of money," Shauna proudly announced.

"I'm glad to hear things are going well," Candice smiled.

"We have you to thank for that," Nathaniel happily acknowledged. "You helped Shauna and I get settled here in Dunwitty. This is a fine village, with fine people. We've never been happier."

As Nathaniel, Shauna, and Candice walked down to the basement, they had a pleasant conversation. It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

 **Finding homes for the puppies**

At that same moment, Miss Lovegood pulled her wagon in front of her house in the village. As everybody climbed off of the wagon, sixteen-year-old Princess Jade and her cousin, eight-year-old Princess Luna, walked up.

"Hello, Captain Lovegood," Luna greeted.

"We heard you were coming for a visit, and Luna and I wanted to greet you," Jade happily announced.

"Well, it's good to see the two of you again," Beatrix smiled as she hugged Luna and Jade. "That was quite the adventure we had on our way to Wuton."

"It was," Jade admitted.

As Jade's parents walked up, Caradoc unloaded the basket with the three puppies.

"Oh!" Jade exclaimed in glee. "They're so cute!"

"We're looking for homes for them," Caradoc announced.

"Oh, Dad?" Jade asked her father. "Could I have one?"

"And me, too?" Luna asked, hopeful.

"Oh, I don't see why not?" Jade's father smiled.

"Yes, the two of you may each take one," Jade's mother happily agreed.

Jade picked up one of the girl puppies, and Luna picked up the other girl puppy. Jade and Luna lovingly held and petted the puppies.

"I'm going to name mine Tsuki," Jade happily announced. "That's Moon in Japanese. Hey! Wait a minute! That's like naming her in honor of you, Luna. Moon and Luna - it's the same."

"I like it," Luna smiled. "And I'm going to name mine Hachimitsu. That's Honey in Japanese."

As Jade and Luna happily petted Tsuki and Hachimitsu, Mezzanotte and Stella looked on, with Stella being a little sad.

"Don't worry, Stella," Mezzanotte reassured Stella. "Our girls are going to a loving home. And Jade and Luna are princesses. Our girls will be royal dogs."

"You're right, Mezzanotte," Stella admitted, reassured by the idea.

"Well, that leaves only one puppy," Caradoc announced.

"Tell you what," Miss Lovegood suggested. "Wilfred and the boy puppy seem to have hit it off. How about I take the boy puppy? He can become a school pet at Hexley Hall."

"He's yours," Caradoc smiled as Miss Lovegood took the puppy, and gently held him.

"I think I'll call you Ronin," Miss Lovegood smiled as she petted the puppy. "That's Japanese for a samurai without a master. But, I promise I'll make you a good mistress."

Ronin happily snuggled in Miss Lovegood's arms as everybody smiled at the touching scene.

 **April 17, 1869**

It was a busy Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. A busy morning, but a happy morning. It was the morning of Sir Maxwell and Marcy's wedding. The ballroom had been decked out in its finest, and wedding guests were starting to arrive.

As Baileywick oversaw the behind the scenes details, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were in the process of wheeling in a huge wedding cake on a large cart.

"Ah!" Baileywick smiled. "The wedding cake. I must say, ladies, the cake is a thing of beauty. The three of you have done a fine job."

"Thank you, sir," Dorrie said with pride on behalf of herself, Candice, and Abby.

After Dorrie, Candice, and Abby had positioned the cake off to the side of the ballroom, they looked to see eleven-year-old Calista talking with fourteen-year-old Wendell.

"That's an interesting pair," Abby observed.

"Well, the truth be told, Calista has a crush on Wendell," Candice announced.

"Really?" Abby and Dorrie asked.

"Calista told me the other day," Candice revealed. "The two of them belong to Stryker House, and Calista finds him interesting."

Dorrie, Candice, and Abby looked as Calista and Wendell had a pleasant conversation. Calista and Wendell seemed to enjoy each other's company. Only the future would tell if they would become romantically involved.

"Well, its a fine day for a wedding, don't you think?" Sofia smiled as she walked up. She had turned sixteen on April 8th.

"It certainly is," Dorrie smiled as Marie walked up. Marie's birthday had also been on April 8th, and she had turned ten.

"I just brought in the paper napkins," Marie announced.

"Good," Candice smiled. "Thank you, Marie."

"You're welcome. I'll start setting them up," Marie smiled back as she walked off.

At that same moment, Chef Andre and Timothy started bringing in assorted appetizers. Timothy's birthday had been the day before, where he had turned nine.

Before long, the wedding guests were seated, as King Roland walked up to an alter which had been set up in the ballroom. Standing at the alter was Sir Maxwell, dressed in a fine suit.

"Sir Maxwell," Roland smiled. "Ready for your big day?"

"Here I am, a knight of Enchancia, and I find myself nervous as a child," Maxwell revealed.

"That's normal," Roland happily advised. "You should have seen me just before I married Miranda. I was nervous, too. But, once you see your bride, your nervousness will disappear."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Maxwell gratefully acknowledged.

At that moment, the wedding march started playing. Everybody looked to see Marcy walk in wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Marcy was being walked down the aisle by her father. In a few moments, Marcy and her father reached the spot where Roland and Maxwell were standing. Marcy stood next to Maxwell as Marcy's father stood off to the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Roland started. "One of the happiest moments of being a king is to be able to join a man and a woman in holy matrimony. We are here to join together Maxwell and Marcy. Now, before we get started, is there anyone present who can show just cause why this couple cannot get married? Let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Everybody waited for a few moments, but nobody stepped forward. With that out of the way, the ceremony could continue.

"Who gives away this woman?" Roland asked.

"I do," Marcy's father announced.

"Do you, Sir Maxwell Chadwick, take this woman, Marcy Wilkins, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" Roland asked Maxwell.

"I do," Maxwell promised.

"Do you, Marcy Wilkins, take this man, Sir Maxwell Chadwick, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" Roland asked Marcy.

"I do," Marcy promised.

"Please bring forth the rings," Roland requested.

Timothy brought fourth the rings, and handed them to Roland.

"Maxwell," Roland started. "Please place this ring on Marcy's finger, and say _Marcy, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_ ".

Maxwell placed the ring on Marcy's finger. "Marcy," Maxwell smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

"Marcy," Roland again started. "Please place this ring on Maxwell's finger, and say _Maxwell, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_."

Marcy placed the ring on Maxwell's finger. "Maxwell," Marcy smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

"By the power invested in me by royal law of the Kingdom of Enchancia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Roland happily announced. "Maxwell, you may kiss your bride."

Maxwell and Marcy embraced as everybody clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Sir Maxwell Chadwick and Lady Marcy Chadwick," Roland smiled.

Everybody again clapped.

"As a part of the ceremony, Maxwell and Marcy have requested they be allowed to sing to each other as a sign of their love and devotion," Roland informed the crowd.

Maxwell turned to Marcy, and started singing. _**"You are the one who makes me happy. When everything else turns to gray. Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings, and sends me out into the day. You are the crowd that sits quiet listening to me, and all the mad sense that I make."**_

Marcy turned to Maxwell, and continued the song. _**"You are one of the few things worth remembering. And since it's all true, how could anyone mean more to me, than you?"**_

Maxwell picked up where Marcy left off. _**"Sorry if sometimes I look past you. There's no one beyond your eyes. Inside my head wheels are turning. Hey, sometimes I'm not so wise. You are my heart and my soul. My inspiration. Just like the old love song goes."**_

Maxwell and Marcy then faced each other, and ended the song. _**"You are one of the few things worth remembering. And since it's all true, how could anyone mean more to me, than you?"**_

Maxwell and Marcy embraced once again as everybody clapped in happiness.

 **The reception**

In a little while, the castle ballroom had been rearranged for Maxwell and Marcy's wedding reception. On a makeshift stage, Fritz and Eileen (the royal singers of Enchancia) stood as Maxwell and Marcy entered the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sir Maxwell Chadwick and Lady Marcy Chadwick," Fritz announced as everybody clapped.

"And now, Sir Maxwell and Lady Marcy will dance their first dance as husband and wife," Eileen added as Maxwell and Marcy stepped onto the center of the ballroom floor.

Music started playing as Maxwell and Marcy started dancing. At the same time, Fritz and Eileen started singing to the tune of the music.

" _ **So many nights, I'd sit by my window. Waiting for someone, to sing me his song. So many dreams, I've kept deep inside me. Alone in the dark, but now you've come along."**_

" _ **And you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days, and fill my nights, with song."**_

" _ **Rolling at sea, adrift on the waters. Could it be finally, I'm turning for home? Finally, a chance, to say, 'Hey, I love you'. Never again, to be all alone."**_

" _ **And you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days, and fill my nights, with song."**_

" _ **And you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days, and fill my nights, with song."**_

" _ **It can't be wrong, when it feels so right. 'Cause you. You light up my life."**_

"I love you, Mrs. Chadwick," Maxwell happily whispered to Marcy as the music came to an end, and they stopped dancing.

"And I love you, Mr. Chadwick," Marcy happily whispered back as she and Maxwell kissed.

"Lets give it up for the happy couple," Fritz announced from the stage as everybody clapped.

As the wedding reception continued, everybody had a good time sitting down and talking to each other. At one table, Dorrie and Candice were sitting with eight-year-old Nonya, and eight-year-old Molly. Nonya and Molly were each dressed in a nice formal dress, while Dorrie and Candice were wearing their maid uniforms.

"You two pretty up nice," Dorrie smiled at Nonya and Molly.

"Thank you," Molly smiled in appreciation.

"I'm not usually into dresses," Nonya confessed, "but I could get use to this. Castle life is pretty sweet."

"It is, isn't it?" Candice happily agreed. "By the way, they have loose meat sandwiches as part of the reception buffet."

"Loose meat sandwiches?" Molly asked.

"Cooked ground hamburger with mustard, onions, and pickles, served on a hamburger bun," Dorrie informed Molly.

"You haven't lived until you've tried one," Candice smiled at Nonya and Molly.

"Sounds good," Nonya smiled back. "Lets go get some."

In a little while, it was time to cut the wedding cake. The cake was a multi tier white cake with white buttercream frosting, and was wonderfully decorated with white frosting flowers. Maxwell and Marcy cut the first two pieces, and each started eating.

"An excellent cake," Marcy declared, pleased.

"Most and delicious," Maxwell added, also pleased.

Standing off to the side were Dorrie, Candice, and Abby who had made the wedding cake. Upon hearing the fine compliments from Marcy and Maxwell, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby high fived themselves in joy.

Everybody had a fine time enjoying the food at the reception buffet, and enjoying the wedding cake.

Maxwell and Marcy also had a fine time opening wedding presents they had received, and walking around meeting those who had attended. At the end of the day, the wedding and reception would go down as one of the best events in Enchancia Castle's history.

Meanwhile, far away from Enchancia Castle, inside Lovisa's lair, Lovisa was studying a book about magical objects. As she read the book, Lovisa's eyes smiled with delight.

"That will do nicely," Lovisa said to herself with evil glee. "Now all I have to do is to find out where it is ... and figure out how to get my hands on it."

(To be continued in Chapter 34).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a recipe for you: how to make simple loose meat sandwiches.

A loose meat sandwich is a sandwich consisting of ground beef on a bun, mixed with chopped onions, and served with mustard and pickles. The sandwich is unlike a hamburger, because the meat in this sandwich is cooked loose rather than formed into a patty. The sandwich resembles a _sloppy joe_ , without the tomato-based sauce.

Loose meat sandwiches are popular throughout the Midwestern United States, and are sold not only in local restaurants, but are also sold in franchise restaurant chains such as _Maid-Rite_ and _Nu Way_ _Cafe_.

Loose meat sandwiches (serves 4)

1 pound 85 percent lean ground beef  
1/4 cup water  
1 tablespoon yellow mustard, plus extra for serving  
1 teaspoon sugar  
1 teaspoon salt  
1 teaspoon pepper  
1/2 cup finely chopped onion  
4 hamburger buns  
Sliced dill pickles

Combine beef, water, mustard, sugar, salt, and pepper in 10-inch skillet. Bring to simmer over medium heat, breaking up meat with spoon. Reduce heat to medium-low to maintain gentle simmer and cook, stirring frequently, until meat is no longer pink, about 5 minutes. Stir in onion, cover, and remove from heat; keep warm while preparing buns.

Spread extra mustard on bun bottoms then, using slotted spoon, mound beef mixture over top. Cap with pickles and bun tops. Serve.

Options: people have been known to add ketchup as a topping, and people have also been known to top the sandwich with sandwich cheese, turning it into a loose meat sandwich with cheese. I've also heard of one person who adds chopped peppers to the mix.

 **Author's notes**

As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will recall, in Chapter 18, a local wine merchant was mentioned. As we now know from this chapter, Nathaniel is that wine merchant.

Beatrix, Caradoc, Jaden, Mezzanotte, Stella, and the puppies visiting Miss Lovegood and Wilfred was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Calista having a crush on Wendell is based on an idea submitted by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Captain Beatrix Lovegood, Caradoc Lovegood, Elizabeth, Hachimitsu, Jaden Lovegood, Marie Perkins, Mezzanotte, Princess Luna, Ronin, Stella, Timothy O'Toole, and Tsuki are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Caradoc having been Queen Scarlett's magical jewel making apprentice was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Having the puppies being adopted by Jade, Luna, and Miss Lovegood was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Meanwhile, naming the puppies Hachimitsu, Ronin, and Tsuki was also the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 _In Dunwitty itself, Candice found herself in front of the village tavern. Candice then walked into the tavern. "Hey!" a magical shrunken head warned. "No underage patrons allowed!"_ \- I got the idea of using a magical shrunken head as a door guard from the tavern scene in "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban".

Marcy's maiden name of Wilkins was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used here with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Miss Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Nathaniel is a character developed by me and _Brigade701_.

Shauna is a character created by _Brigade701_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Since Sir Maxwell never had a last name, I came up with the last name of Chadwick for him (and for his new bride, Marcy).

Singing Timothy to sleep was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Sir Maxwell and Marcy getting married was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Sir Maxwell and Marcy singing "You" was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

Timothy's dream about Elizabeth was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

" _Well, it's good to see the two of you again,"_ _Beatrix smiled as she hugged Luna and Jade. "That was quite the adventure we had on our way to Wuton"_ \- this is a reference to events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 2".

 **Disclaimer**

Captain Beatrix Lovegood, Caradoc Lovegood, Elizabeth, Hachimitsu, Jaden Lovegood, Marie Perkins, Mezzanotte, Princess Luna, Ronin, Stella, Timothy O'Toole, Tsuki, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Productions, and Buena Vista Distribution.

Shauna and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"You Light Up My Life" and everything associated with it © Columbia Pictures.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Gayle Lovegood, Lovisa, Stryker House, Wilfred, the 49 Serlet (a wine), the castle bar, the Kingdom of Wuton, the small one room red brick cottage on the castle grounds, the town of Evermore Landing, and the village tavern.


	34. Rites of Passage

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 34 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Just to let you know, in this chapter, I've moved up an event first seen in my story "New Beginnings", specifically Lucinda getting back her birth parents estate in the Village of Wendarby. Since I'm moving this event up, I'm also changing the event to fit within "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Song in this chapter: "To The City Of Wind" from "Tsubasa Chronicle".

 **Chapter 34: Rites of Passage**

 **April 17, 1869**

Far away from Enchancia Castle, inside Lovisa's lair, Lovisa was studying a book about magical objects. As she read the book, Lovisa's eyes smiled with delight.

"That will do nicely," Lovisa said to herself with evil glee. "Now all I have to do is to find out where it is ... and figure out how to get my hands on it."

"Get your hands on what?" a woman's voice asked. Lovisa turned around to see Leanne, her slightly younger sister, standing there.

"The Amulet of Justice," Lovisa answered, "created by Caradoc Lovegood a few years ago. It is a powerful magical amulet which could serve our needs well."

"Where is it now?" Leanne asked, curious.

"Unknown," Lovisa revealed. "It was made for Elizabeth West, the daughter of Orwin West and Edyn Windsong-West. The problem is, according to the book, the three of them have left Fairyardia, and their current location is unknown."

"Is there any way of finding out where they are?" Leanne wondered.

"The book will tell us in its own time," Lovisa pointed out. "The book is much like the Book of Secrets used by Queen Scarlett, only our book focuses specifically on magical objects. It is said that our book comes from the same creator who created the Book of Secrets."

"And who created the books?" Leanne inquired.

"That remains a mystery," Lovisa informed Leanne. "The books were created ages ago, and information on who created them has been lost to history."

 **April 24, 1869**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. In the courtyard of the castle, sixteen-year-old Sofia, fifteen-year-old Candice, and nine-year-old Timothy were standing in the courtyard when fifteen-year-old Lucinda walked up.

"Thank you for letting me come along," Lucinda said, grateful. "It's been so long since I've seen Wendarby."

"You're welcome," Sofia smiled.

"We've better be going," Candice suggested as she, Sofia, and Timothy transformed into dragons.

Candice, Sofia, and Timothy took flight in their dragon forms, as Lucinda took flight on her broom. In a little while, the four reached the Enchancian witch and warlock village of Wendarby. They landed on the outskirts of the village, as Candice, Sofia, and Timothy transformed back into humans.

"Lucinda," Sofia gently started. "Look behind you."

Lucinda looked behind her to see ... the estate which had belonged to her and her birth parents when they lived in Wendarby. The estate included a large two story house, a large area of land that stretched out for acres, and some barns off to the side.

"Oh, my!" Lucinda gasped in awe. "Its my ... old home."

"Its yours, now," Sofia smiled as she produced a folded piece of paper from her purse. "Here's the deed."

"But, how?" Lucinda wondered. "I thought the estate was a thing of the past. I thought we had lost it due to taxes not being paid when we fled from Neila."

"Dad took care of it," Sofia announced. "He paid the back taxes, and bought the estate back for you. The taxes from this point forward will be paid by Dad on a yearly basis. Welcome home."

"Oh, Sofia!" Lucinda cried in joy. "This is the best gift I've ever received. I am going to thank Dad over and over when we get home."

"Go inside," Sofia urged. "An old friend is waiting for you."

"Enjoy yourself," Candice smiled at Lucinda. "Get reacquainted with your past. We'll see you later."

Candice, Sofia, and Timothy transformed once again into dragons, and flew off toward the other end of the village. Meanwhile, Lucinda walked up to the house on the estate, and found the front door unlocked. Lucinda walked in, and looked around as a flood of happy memories filled her mind.

"Lucinda," a man's voice happily called out. "It's so good to see you again."

Lucinda turned around to see a man standing there: Ronald Cattaellis, the Mayor of Wendarby.

"Mayor Cattaellis," Lucinda smiled in joy as the two hugged.

"Lucinda," Ronald smiled back. "Look at you. You've become a lovely young woman, and a princess of Enchancia."

"Things have changed," Lucinda admitted.

"Indeed, they have," Ronald admitted. "We were so sorry to hear about the death of your birth parents. How are you holding up?"

"It's become easier over time," Lucinda revealed. "There are times where I still miss them terribly. But, the royal family have become my family, and I love them very much."

"I imagine you will want to look around the house," Ronald suggested. "I would be honored to walk with you."

"I'd like that," Lucinda happily agreed as she and Ronald started walking around the house.

At the other end of the village, Sofia, Candice, and Timothy (in dragon form) landed on a large grassy area where a number of other dragons were gathered, talking to each other in small groups.

"Ah!" a woman's voice cheerfully called out. "Princess Sofia."

Sofia, Candice, and Timothy turned to see a large female dragon approaching. The dragon was The Duchess, leader of all dragons.

"Duchess," Sofia smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you, and Lady Candice," The Duchess smiled back as she looked at Timothy. "Who is this?"

"This is Timothy O'Toole, Duchess," Candice introduced Timothy. "He is a friend of ours. He has the ability to borrow a power from somebody he knows, including Sofia's and my ability to change into dragons."

"I hope you don't mind I tagged along, ma'am?" Timothy asked, hopeful. "I heard about your annual dragon Roast N Toast, and I so wanted to see it. Sofia and Candice said I could come along as their guest."

"Then I welcome you to our annual Roast N Toast, Timothy," The Duchess happily responded. "Any friend of Princess Sofia and Lady Candice is a friend of ours."

"Thank you, ma'am," Timothy acknowledged, grateful.

"It was nice of the people of Wendarby to let you have the Roast N Toast here," Sofia remarked.

"Witches, warlocks, and dragons have always gotten along in peace," The Duchess smiled. "When Mayor Cattaellis extended an invitation to us on behalf of everybody in the village, we were more than happy to accept."

"Sofia, Candice," Crackle happily greeted as she flew up. "And ... Timothy?"

"It's me," Timothy smiled.

"Looking good," Crackle praised. "You make a fine dragon."

At that moment, Crackle's dragon friend, Sizzle, flew up.

"You remember Sizzle?" Crackle asked Sofia and Candice.

"Hi, Sizzle," Sofia smiled.

"Looking good," Candice happily said to Sizzle.

"Thank you," Sizzle proudly acknowledged. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Timothy O'Toole," Sofia introduced Timothy.

"A pleasure to meet you," Sizzle smiled at Timothy, before turning back to Sofia and Candice. "Is Timothy a human who can transform, too?"

"Yes," Sofia proudly answered.

"Well, stick with me, kid," Sizzle happily said to Timothy. "I'll introduce you to the other dragons here."

"Wow!" Timothy exclaimed in awe. "Thank you."

In the Village of Wendarby itself, there was activity on the village streets. Wendarby had been a thriving village of witches and warlocks. However, when Neila was around, a lot of people had left in fear because Neila had a habit of coming to the village to forceably recruit followers. Now that Neila was gone, people were returning to the village, and Wendarby was rapidly returning to its former glory.

On a street in Wendarby, Sir Maxwell and Marcy were taking a walk, looking at the various stores that were in the village. House Chadwick was near the village, and the house was where Maxwell and Marcy were spending their honeymoon.

"It's getting time for lunch," Maxwell happily said to Marcy. "I know a good restaurant up the street."

"Sounds good," Marcy smiled.

In a few minutes, Maxwell and Marcy reached a restaurant with a sign on the front that read _Orinda's_. Maxwell and Marcy walked inside, where some customers were already seated.

"Sir Maxwell!" a woman's voice called out in glee.

Maxwell and Marcy turned to see a white skinned woman in her thirties, dressed in a witch outfit. The woman was Orinda Gemanina, owner of the restaurant.

"Orinda," Maxwell smiled. "It's good to see you. Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Marcy."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Marcy," Orinda smiled as she curtsied.

"You don't need to curtsy on my account," Marcy smiled back. "And please, just call me Marcy."

"Then, Marcy it is," Orinda happily acknowledged, before turning back to Maxwell. "You've gotten yourself a fine wife. May the two of you have a joyful life together."

"Thank you," Maxwell and Marcy acknowledged, pleased.

Orinda motioned a waiter to come over, as Maxwell and Marcy took a seat at a table.

 **The silence is broken**

Back at the estate that now belonged to Lucinda, she and Ronald were walking around the second floor of the house when Lucinda came across her old bedroom.

"My old room," Lucinda smiled. "Everything is the same as when we left. In fact, the whole house is the same as when we left."

"Nobody has lived here since you and your parents left," Ronald explained. "We were always hoping that someday you would return."

"And I've come back," Lucinda happily remarked. "And I'll be back more often."

"That's good to hear," Ronald smiled.

At that moment, Lucinda and Ronald heard wand fire in the distance.

"Was that ... wand fire?" Lucinda asked.

"It was," Ronald answered, concerned. "I'd best check it out."

"I'll come with you," Lucinda responded as they both left the house.

In the grassy area where the dragons were gathered, the dragons had heard the far off wand fire as well.

"We'd best check that out," The Duchess suggested to the other dragons as they all took flight.

Meanwhile, in a house a short distance away from Wendarby, Lovisa and some of her witches had managed to track down the West family. As Lovisa, her sister, and a small group of Lovisa's witches stood in the front room, they looked down on three people laying down on the floor. Two of the people (Orwin West and Edyn Windsong-West) were dead. The third person, a nine-year-old girl (Elizabeth West) was laying on the floor in a coma.

"Leanne," Lovisa directed her sister. "Take the Amulet of Justice from around Elizabeth West's neck."

"Yes, Lovisa," Leanne complied as she bend down over Elizabeth's unconscious body, and touched Elizabeth's amulet.

As Leanne touched the amulet, it suddenly glowed. At the same time, Leanne fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Leanne!" Lovisa cried out in shock.

In a few moments, Leanne regained consciousness. As Leanne stood, she felt a strange sensation traveling through her body. Suddenly, Leanne transformed into a human with dragon skin, and a dragon tail.

"She's cursed!" one of Lovisa's witches exclaimed. "That amulet did it to her!"

"What's going on?!" Leanne asked in total shock.

From outside of the house, Lovisa and her witches heard people approaching - people from Wendarby.

"This is Mayor Cattaellis of Wendarby," Ronald called out. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, great!" Lovisa said in disgust. "The locals have shown up!"

"I repeat, what's going on in there?" Ronald again called out.

Lovisa pointed her wand out a window, and started firing at those outside. As those outside scrambled for cover, Lovisa's witches also started firing through windows at those outside.

"I recognize that woman," Lucinda said to Ronald. "That's Lovisa. When I knew her, she was one of Neila's lieutenants."

"Lovisa!" Ronald shouted. "You and yours are surrounded. Surrender immediately."

"Get stuffed!" Lovisa shouted back as she and her witches continued firing.

Leanne raised her wand, and attempted to fire at those outside, but found that in her human/dragon form, her magical powers were gone.

"What the?!" Leanne exclaimed in shock.

Those outside returned wand fire, firing magical bursts into the house, as Lovisa and her witches ducked for cover.

"Sorry, Sis," Lovisa said to Leanne. "You're on your own."

Lovisa and her witches mounted their brooms, and quickly flew from the house, leaving Leanne behind. At the same moment, a group of people burst into the house, and pointed their wands at Leanne.

"Hold it right there!" a man ordered.

"I give up," Leanne said in defeat as she raised her arms.

"What happened to you?" a woman asked Leanne, puzzled, as she noticed Leanne's human/dragon appearance.

"That stinkin amulet cursed me!" Leanne barked, pointing at the unconscious Elizabeth. Suddenly, Leanne sneezed, shooting a puff of fire and smoke from her mouth for a second. "Oh, great!" Leanne said in disgust. "This is all I needed!"

"Take her to the village jail," Ronald ordered a group of warlocks as they led Leanne away.

Outside, Sofia (as a dragon), Candice (as a dragon), Timothy (as a dragon), and the other dragons were in hot pursuit of Lovisa and her band of witches.

"Timothy," Candice directed. "Land, and sit this one out. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, Candice," Timothy complied as he landed.

"Lovisa!" Sofia ordered. "As a royal sorceress of Enchancia, I order you to surrender!"

"Fat chance, sweetheart!" Lovisa laughed. "I don't recognize your authority!"

"Maybe you'll recognize mine, then!" Candice barked. "I'm with Enchancian Intelligence!"

"I don't recognize your authority, either!" Lovisa continued to laugh.

Sofia, Candice, and the other dragons rapidly caught up to Lovisa and her band of witches. When they were in range, the dragons started spitting fire at Lovisa and company.

"Oh, slark!" Lovisa exclaimed in shock. "Let's get out of here!"

Lovisa pointed her wand behind her, and shot off a bright flash of light which temporarily blinded the dragons. As the dragons eyesight returned to normal, Lovisa and her band of witches were nowhere to be seen.

"We've lost them," The Duchess observed. "We'd better get back to the house, and see if we can be of any help."

As the dragons returned to the house, Sofia, Candice, and Timothy transformed into their human selves. At that same moment, Sir Maxwell and Marcy raced up, as Lucinda came out of the house.

"A man and a woman are dead in there," Lucinda announced. "There's also a girl Timothy's age in there, in a coma. She's going to need medical attention."

"We can take her to Enchancia Castle," Maxwell suggested. "She'll be looked after well there. I'll go back to House Chadwick, and get a flying carriage."

"I'll go," Marcy spoke up. "I can get there faster."

Marcy concentrated, and transformed into an glowing angel with wings. Marcy then took flight on her way to House Chadwick as Orinda Gemanina walked up to Maxwell.

"Your wife is Angeloran," Orinda observed, impressed. "You are truly blessed."

 **April 27, 1869**

It was now Tuesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In a guest room, the girl slowly opened her eyes. As she looked around the room, she saw a man and a woman sitting at her bedside. The man and woman were Maxwell and Marcy.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Marcy assured the girl. "You're safe."

"Mother! Father!" the girl cried out.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you," Maxwell gently announced. "Your mother and father ... are dead."

"No!" the girl sobbed as Marcy held her.

The girl sobbed until she could sob no more.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Marcy asked.

"Elizabeth," the girl answered. "Elizabeth West. Where am I?"

"You're in Enchancia Castle, my dear," Maxwell smiled. "I'm Sir Maxwell, a knight of Enchancia. And this is my wife, Lady Marcy."

As Maxwell and Elizabeth talked, Marcy summoned the royal doctor. After examining Elizabeth, the doctor declared that Elizabeth was recovering.

"That's good to know," Marcy smiled as Timothy walked into the room.

Elizabeth looked at Timothy, and smiled. "Timothy? Timothy West?"

"Actually, it's O'Toole, now," Timothy smiled back. "But, yes, I'm Timothy West. How do you know me?"

"I'm your cousin. I remember you from when we swam together in the Mermardia Lagoon when we were four," Elizabeth fondly remembered. "Don't you remember?"

"My village was attacked by Neila," Timothy revealed. "My parents were killed in the attack, and I was knocked out, losing my memories in the process."

"I guess we're both orphans, now," Elizabeth reckoned. "But, at least we have each other."

"I have another relative," Timothy said to himself.

"Another relative?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Timothy answered. "Marie Gray is here, too. She's Marie Perkins, now. Her birth parents are gone, too."

"I remember Marie," Elizabeth recalled.

"Just lay back in bed," Marcy gently said to Elizabeth. "You don't want to overdo it. You just woke up from being in a coma. You and Timothy can keep talking. Meanwhile, I need to talk to my husband outside."

As Elizabeth and Timothy continued their conversation, Marcy and Maxwell walked out into the hall.

"Is Dorrie or Candice in the castle?" Marcy asked.

"Dorrie is in the village on an errand," Maxwell recalled. "But, Candice is in the castle, doing some dusting in the throne room."

"Please get Candice, and have her bring her memory seeker," Marcy requested. "I'd like Candice to confirm Elizabeth's identity."

"Of course," Maxwell agreed as he left to get Candice.

In a little while, Candice arrived with her memory seeker, which was a device which looked like a crown.

"Hello," Candice smiled at Elizabeth. "I'm Lady Candice. It's nice to see you're awake. If you don't mind, I'd like to use a magical device to scan your mind. I just want to make sure your mind is functioning properly. You just woke up from a coma, and I want to make sure you're okay."

Candice had decided to use the excuse of making sure Elizabeth's mind was okay as a cover. The last thing Candice wanted to do was to insult Elizabeth by making Elizabeth think her story was in doubt.

"Will it hurt?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"No," Candice assured Elizabeth. "You won't feel a thing."

Candice put her memory seeker on her head, and concentrated. Soon, memories from Elizabeth's mind were showing up in Candice's mind.

"Ah, there we go," Candice smiled. "You're Elizabeth West, daughter of Orwin West and Edyn Windsong-West. You're half Fairyardian and half Angeloran. You're Fairyardian on your father's side. Your father's brother was Timothy's father. Your mother was from Angelor."

As Candice continued to concentrate, she smiled. "I'm seeing you and Timothy swimming together when the two of you were four. A pleasant memory."

"Am I okay?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You're right as rain," Candice happily responded. "Everything is okay with your mind, Elizabeth West."

Marcy smiled at Candice, who had just confirmed Elizabeth's identity.

"We've better let this young lady get some rest," Marcy suggested. "She's been through a lot."

"I'll see you later, Elizabeth," Timothy smiled as he left with Marcy and Candice, while Maxwell stayed with Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth laid in bed, she started humming a tune. Maxwell recognized the tune, and started singing.

" _ **Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind. Please dear take me there."**_

Elizabeth sung the next verse. _**"Where dreams draped in white flowers come true. Floating beyond time, there's a city made of wind. Please dear take me there."**_

Maxwell and Elizabeth then took turns singing.

(Maxwell) _**"Where dreams draped in white flowers come true. Holding anxious hands, calm me with a kiss and then. Please dear guide me there."**_

(Elizabeth) _**"Where love that was forgotten can bloom. And darling in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun. And wake to a time when the hunting is done. And then when I see you I know in my heart what I've won."**_

(Maxwell and Elizabeth) _**"And darling in the afternoon we'll sleep in the sun. And wake to a time when the hunting is done. And then when I see you I know in my heart what I've won. Please dear take me there."**_

"You have a lovely voice, my dear," Maxwell smiled at Elizabeth. "How do you know that song?"

"My father and his brother sang it to me and Timothy when we were little," Elizabeth smiled back, becoming sleepy.

"You've best get some sleep," Maxwell suggested as he gently tucked Elizabeth into bed. "I'll check in on you later."

In a little while, Candice was in her room, pacing back and forth in anger.

"Evil attacks, and we fall back," Candice said to herself. "Evil takes innocent lives, and we fall back."

Candice continued to pace back and forth, becoming angrier in the process.

"Evil is allowed to roam unchecked," Candice said to herself in anger. "Evil kills good people like Elizabeth's parents. This will no longer be tolerated. No longer! Not on my watch!"

"Candice?" Creamy (Candice's cat) asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry," Candice apologized. "But, something has to be done."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a woman's voice came from behind Candice.

Candice looked behind her to see the ghost of a white skinned woman with brown hair.

"Who are you?" Candice wanted to know.

"My name is Jessica Swalwell, and I represent a group of ghosts who keep an eye on things," the woman explained. "We call ourselves The Watchers."

"How can you be of assistance?" Candice asked, curious.

"You want to make Lovisa pay for what she has done," Jessica responded. "You will, first, need to know where Lovisa's lair is. We can tell you where her lair is."

"I'm listening," Candice said, interested.

 **April 30, 1869**

In a far off forest on the edge of Enchancia, it was a Friday night. Candice stood with Princess Faith and a group of Crimson Force agents.

"We're set," Faith announced to Candice. "We strike at ten this evening."

Suddenly, Candice and Faith heard movement coming toward them. In a few moments, Queen Miranda and Scarlett emerged from the darkness.

"Queen Miranda?" Candice asked, taken off guard. "Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

"Scarlett found out what you were up to, and told me," Miranda explained.

"Ma'am, please don't try to stop us," Candice requested. "Lovisa and her vermin must pay for what they've done."

"I'm not disputing that," Miranda acknowledged.

"We've come to help," Scarlett revealed.

"Scarlett, you're more than capable of handling yourself in a fight," Candice started. "However, Queen Miranda, unless you're ready to use your you-know-what, I don't know how you can help."

"The fact is, Candice, I'm ready to use my abilities to help you," Miranda smiled. "To tell you the truth, I'm as ready for some retribution as you are."

"Mom?" Faith asked Scarlett, puzzled. "What is Queen Miranda talking about?"

"One of Queen Miranda's relatives is Glinda of Oz," Scarlett explained. "Like Glinda, Miranda has magical abilities."

"I don't want to brag," Miranda started, "but I'm an advanced spell caster, level vermillion to be exact".

"Wow!" Faith exclaimed in awe.

"We'd like to help as well," a woman's voice came from the darkness.

Everybody looked to see Violet, Dorrie, and Dorrie and Candice's Aunt Colette step out of the darkness.

"Mom? Dorrie? Aunt Colette?" Candice asked, taken off guard. "You knew about this?"

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a mother if I didn't know what you were up to," Violet cheerfully announced. "I told Dorrie and your Aunt Colette, and the three of us decided to come and help."

"As Queen Miranda would say, the more, the merrier," Dorrie smiled.

"Well said," Miranda approved.

"You do realize this is, shall we say, an off the record mission," Candice pointed out. "I imagine King Roland is going to be furious when he finds out."

"He knows," Miranda revealed. "As of now, consider it to be an official mission, with you in charge, Candice."

"It's almost ten," Faith announced as she looked at her watch.

"Then we've better be moving," Candice suggested as everybody, including Miranda, produced their wands.

Everybody silently approached Lovisa's lair, which had two witches guarding it. Two male Crimson Force agents pointed their wands at the two witches, and knocked them out with a magical blast. Everybody then quickly entered Lovisa's lair, and started firing on any of Lovisa's witches that were in sight.

"I'm Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper!" Candice shouted at the top of her lungs. "We're here to avenge the deaths of Orwin West and Edyn Windsong-West!"

Some of Lovisa's witches fired their wands at Candice and her people. Miranda raised her wand, concentrated, and fired off a powerful magical blast which sent the attacking witches falling backward. The attacking witches then quickly got up, and made a hasty retreat.

As the witches ran from Lovisa's lair, they encountered wand fire from three teenage girls who had just showed up - Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby. The witches managed to avoid the wand fire from Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby, only to encounter additional wand fire from three other teenagers - Indigo, Lily, and Matilda Honey. The witches, now completely panicked, ran for their lives.

"Indigo," Lucinda smiled. "I know you and Matilda are Crimson Force agents. But, what is Lily doing here?"

"Princess Faith brought me aboard a few weeks ago," Lily smiled back. "I've been in Crimson Force ever since."

Inside the lair, Colette and Lovisa found themselves face to face.

"Well, well, well," Lovisa mocked. "If it isn't Lady Colette of Cinnibar."

"And proud of it!" Colette mocked back. "You want to party? Let's party!"

Lovisa and Colette physically took on each other, trading punches. At first, the two were equally matched. But, Colette quickly gained the upper hand, and sent Lovisa crashing into a wall. As Lovisa regained her composure, Colette raced up and karate kicked Lovisa in the legs, sending Lovisa to the floor. Lovisa suddenly brought out a fist full of magical powder, and threw it on the floor, creating a blinding flash of green light. When the light dissipated, Lovisa was gone.

"Coward!" Colette spat.

Outside of the lair, Candice and those with her fired upon the witches who were left, sending them running into the surrounding woods. The witches, along with Lovisa, then quickly retreated from the area.

"We've driven them away!" Dorrie exclaimed in glee.

Suddenly, a lone witch emerged from a tree, aiming her wand at Miranda.

"Die!" the witch shouted.

Before the witch could fire, Indigo jumped in front of Miranda, raised her wand, and fired a magical blast at the witch. The witch fell over backward as a result. As Indigo lunged toward the witch, the witch waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Queen Miranda, are you okay?" Indigo asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Miranda assured Indigo. "Thank you. But, you could have been hurt."

"You're my queen," Indigo said as she curtsied. "I have the deepest respect for you. You've always been good to me, and I'd do anything for you."

Miranda hugged Indigo, as everybody smiled at the touching scene.

With Lovisa and her witches gone, Candice and those with her started searching the lair. In a little while, Candice and Scarlett came across the book of magical objects that had been left behind in the confusion. Candice and Scarlett studied the book, and realized what it was.

"Scarlett," Candice started. "This book is like the Book of Secrets, only it deals with magical objects. Since you already have the Book of Secrets, you should have this book as well."

"Thank you," Scarlett said as she accepted the book. "I'll give it the same safekeeping I give the Book of Secrets."

After searching the lair, everybody stood a long distance away from the lair.

"Just one last thing to do," Scarlett smiled as she lit a torch. "With your permission, Candice?"

"Let's light this candle," Candice smiled back.

Scarlett used her torch to light a trail of gunpowder that was on the ground. The flame traveled along the trail of gunpowder until it went inside the lair. In a few seconds, the lair exploded with a tremendous blast as everybody cheered.

A mile away from what was the lair, Lovisa and her witches had witnessed the destruction.

"There will be payment for this!" Lovisa fumed as she and her witches departed the area in defeat.

Later that night, Candice, Dorrie, Violet, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Miranda arrived back at Enchancia Castle. Waiting for them on the castle steps were King Roland, Colonel Martinsen, and Baileywick.

"Report, Candice," Roland requested.

"Lovisa's forces have been driven off, and Lovisa's lair has been destroyed," Candice reported with pride, before turning somber. "I imagine you're upset with me. In my defense, I've grown sick and tired of what the forces of evil have been doing, and I felt something had to be done. Still, I did this on my own, and I now submit myself for any disciplinary action you deem appropriate."

"That won't be necessary," Roland happily said. "As far as I'm concerned, you did what had to be done."

"Most kind, sir," Candice acknowledged, relieved.

"Next time, however, run it by King Roland and I first. You might be surprised how fast we would approve such an action," Colonel Martinsen smiled at Candice.

"Baileywick," Roland directed. "Make sure the papers get a news release of what has happened tonight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Baileywick acknowledged.

As everybody walked into the castle, Roland walked with Miranda.

"How are you doing, Miranda?" Roland wanted to know.

"I'm fine, Rollie," Miranda happily reported. "I've got to admit, it was nice stretching my legs, magically speaking, that is."

The next morning, the following news item appeared in newspapers across Enchancia:

 _Assault on Lovisa and her followers._

 _Last night, in a raid led by Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, an elite force of fighters attacked and destroyed the lair belonging to the terrorist Lovisa. Lovisa and her followers were driven off as a result of the attack._

 _A ceremony to honor Lady Candice and her elite force of fighters is set to take place at Enchancia Castle on Saturday, May 8_ _th_ _._

 **May 8, 1869**

It was now a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. As people gathered in the castle courtyard for the ceremony to honor Candice and the elite force of fighters, Sofia, Dorrie, and Abby stood talking.

"I didn't know you were a member of Crimson Force, Abby," Sofia remarked.

"Faith signed me up a few months ago," Abby smiled. "With me being a Protector, Faith thought it would be natural to have me be a member of Crimson Force as well."

"It was nice having Abby come aboard," Dorrie happily added.

At that moment, King Roland walked up, and stood on a makeshift stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Roland started. "We are here to honor Lady Candice and those who fought by her side on April 30th. First of all, I call Lady Candice to the stage."

Everybody clapped as Candice stepped up on the stage.

"For leading the assault that has driven Lovisa and her followers off, I hereby award you one of the highest awards Enchancia can bestow upon someone ... the Sword of Gallantry," Roland announced as he handed Candice a very fancy sword. "Thank you for your service to Enchancia."

"Thank you for this honor," Candice gratefully acknowledged as she took the sword. "I shall always strive to be worthy of such an honor."

Everybody clapped as Candice left the stage. Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Abby, Indigo, Lily, Matilda, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette then stepped up on the stage, and each were awarded a Sword of Gallantry. Afterward, the rest of the force came up on stage, one by one, and were awarded a Sword of Gallantry.

After the ceremony, everybody went inside the castle, and gathered in the ballroom where food and drink had been set up. As everybody enjoyed the food and drink, Baileywick walked up to Indigo and her parents.

"Miss Castellion," Baileywick started. "If you and your parents will follow me, King Roland and Queen Miranda would like to see you in private."

Indigo and her parents followed Baileywick to Roland's study. Baileywick then showed them inside.

"Indigo Castellion," Roland smiled. "I've been told that you protected my wife during the assault. And I thought you deserved something special. We're doing this in private since we don't want to alarm the people of Enchancia. They might be alarmed if they knew my wife had been in danger."

"They might never let me leave the castle again," Miranda joked.

"Miss Indigo Castellion," Roland started, "it is with sincere gratitude that I award you the Enchancia Cross for protecting my wife."

Roland handed Indigo a small jewelry box. Indigo opened the box, and discovered a very fancy medal.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Indigo acknowledged, grateful.

"You are most welcome," Roland smiled. "In a half hour, we're going to have a private meeting, which will include you and your parents. Baileywick will escort you there at that time."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Indigo's father acknowledged as Roland and Miranda left,

"I wonder what the private meeting is all about?" Indigo wondered.

"We'll find out soon," Indigo's father reasoned.

"That's beautiful," Indigo's mother said in awe of the Enchancia Cross. "The Sword of Gallantry, and now the Enchancia Cross. You've made us so proud, Indigo."

"So very proud," Indigo's father added.

 **A private meeting**

Indigo and her parents stepped into a conference room in the castle. As they entered the conference room, they noticed that the room was already filled with familiar faces. Dorrie and Candice were there with Violet. Abby was there with her parents. Lily was there with her parents. Matilda Honey was there with her adoptive mother. Also there were Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James.

As everybody stood waiting, King Roland and Colonel Martinsen entered the conference room.

"Thank you for coming," Roland acknowledged. "This meeting is for Crimson Force members who are Enchancian citizens, and who took part in the assault against Lovisa."

"But, I wasn't involved," James spoke up. "I had an overnight event to attend at Chivalry Hall."

"And I had an overnight event at Ever Realm Academy," Amber added.

"Prince James, Princess Amber," Colonel Martinsen started. "True, you were unable to attend the assault against Lovisa, but the two of you are still Crimson Force members, and this meeting involves you as well."

"Colonel Martinsen has something to offer each of you," Roland announced. "Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, Indigo, Lily, and Matilda ... please step forward."

"What about Dorrie and Candice?" James asked, curious.

"We've already been granted the honor you're about to receive," Candice smiled.

"Prince James, Princesss Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda," Martinsen began, "Lady Abby, Miss Indigo Castellion, Miss Lily MacRaven, and Miss Matilda Honey. All of you are Enchancian citizens who are members of Crimson Force. As head of Enchancian Intelligence, I now offer each of you the opportunity to become an Enchancian Intelligence agent. You would have official intelligence standing here in Enchancia, and you would have your Crimson Force standing when you are outside of Enchancia. All of you, as teenagers, can access places we adults can't. We at Enchancian Intelligence would love to have you. What do you say?"

The group talked it over for a few moments. James then stepped forward.

"On behalf of all of us, I've been authorized to say yes to your offer," James announced.

"Excellent!" Martinsen exclaimed in joy. "We'll have all of you get together with Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, and the two of them can fill you in on how we operate."

A small celebration then took place in the conference room. Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Sir Maxwell and Marcy were sitting in a room with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Marcy gently started. "Sir Maxwell and I have something we'd like to ask you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Marcy and I have come to love you," Maxwell started. "If you're agreeable, Marcy and I would like to adopt you."

Elizabeth sat back for a few moments, and thought it over. Elizabeth then sat up, and faced Maxwell and Marcy.

"I'd like that," Elizabeth smiled.

"Then Marcy and I will see Mrs. Tweedle, who is the local adoption agent, and get the ball rolling," Maxwell happily announced.

(To be continued in Chapter 35).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an update on what is coming up in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

As it stands right now, here is what I have planned for the next few chapters (in the order I'd like to do them in) ...

\- Sir Maxwell and Marcy adopting Elizabeth, and Elizabeth starting school at Hexley Hall. At the same time, Sam finds an artifact in the Hexley Hall library that she discovers must be returned to a "Sofia the First" version of WITS Academy from "WITS Academy" (both ideas by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

\- The long awaited royal visit to Castlehaven by King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette (with some ideas suggested by _Luiz4200_ ).

\- Sofia meeting _Going on and on and on_ 's character of Makayla at a festival (a request from _Going on and on and on_ ) (this would be a separate story that would be completely different from _Jolly Roger Brat_ _'s_ and _Going on and on and on_ _'s_ story "The Lost Memories").

\- Clover, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, and Hexie returning from the dead to live a new life (as originally told in my story "Reunited").

After the above chapters, here is what else I have currently have planned (in no set order) ...

\- A royal visit to Enchancia by Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf from "Frozen".

\- Candice recounting how she met Lwaxana Troi (as alluded to in Chapter 23 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia") (a request from _Jolly Roger Brat_ ).

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) having an adventure with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax from the Matt Smith episodes of "Doctor Who".

In the _do I or don't I?_ category, here are two ideas for future chapters I'm toying with in the back of my mind ...

\- Doing some kind of spoof of the "Doctor Who" episode "The Witchfinders" (with Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, as Voyagers, taking the place of the Jodie Whittaker Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin with comical results).

\- In 1851 London, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) finding themselves in and around the palace of Queen Victoria during the final episode of the recently wrapped up season of "Victoria" ... and Candice (wearing an invisibility cloak) giving The Duke a well deserved comeuppance.

Finally, a look at other "Sofia the First" writing ideas I have planned (in no set order) ...

\- A separate "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" story featuring Sheynok (from Chapter 29 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia"), along with Dorrie and Candice, and also featuring the Jodie Whittaker Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin from "Doctor Who" (a request from _Brigade701_ ).

\- Doing an rewritten version of my story "Enchancia Castle" (a request from _allyrwhitney_ ).

 **Author's notes**

About Marie's connection to Timothy (from Chapter 44 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two"): _"My father was your mother's older twin brother, which means I'm your cousin," Marie informed Timothy. "My name is Marie, Marie Elise Gray."_

About Timothy's birth parents (from Chapter 13 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two"): _"Timothy's father was Milton West, a Fairyardian wizard, hero, and warrior" Dorrie started. "Timothy's mother was Adelaide West, a Humermaid from the Kingdom of Mermardia who had the power to switch from human to mermaid and back again. Timothy is at an age where he will start developing magical powers. These powers will start out with sleep/sweet dream magic, and then his powers will increase with age and experience. Such powers will include the ability to transform from a human to a merman and back again"._

Caradoc Lovegood, Edyn Windsong-West, Elizabeth West, Marie Gray-Perkins, Orwin West, Orwin's brother (Milton West), and Samantha "Sam" Cook are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Castlehaven is from "Nella the Princess Knight".

Comeuppance: an outcome (good or bad) that is well deserved.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is not allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is allowed in the castle.

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Glinda of Oz (A.K.A. Glinda, the Good Witch) is from "The Wizard of Oz".

Having Candice use her memory seeker on Elizabeth was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Elizabeth and Sir Maxwell sing together was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also provided the lyrics to the song) _._

Having Lovisa and her band of witches attacking the West family was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Leanne being cursed by the Amulet of Justice was based on discussions between myself and _Brigade701_.

Leanne sneezing and producing a puff of smoke and fire was based on discussions between myself and _Brigade701_.

Lwaxana Troi is from "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

Makayla is a character created by _Going on and on and on_ , and will be used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie. The version of Matilda in my stories has retained her powers, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student. Matilda's adopted mother is Jennifer Honey, who teaches at the local school in Dunwitty.

Miranda being related to Glinda of Oz, and having magical abilities of her own, was first mentioned in Chapters 34 and 35 of my story "Dorrie", and was mentioned again in Chapter 2 of my story "Through a Mother's Eyes".

Retribution: a justly deserved penalty.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

Somber: grave or even gloomy in character.

The Amulet of Justice is the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with permission from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Book of Secrets mentioned in this chapter is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets from "Ghost Whisperer". Dorrie and Candice (as well as Sofia) have known about the Book of Secrets since Chapter 32 of my story "Dorrie".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Kingdoms of Angelor and Mermardia were created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for my stories.

The memory seeker is originally from Chapters 7 and 9 of my story "Dorrie", and was an idea for "Dorrie" suggested by _A.t._ (Candice had a memory seeker of her own as of Chapter 16 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two").

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The Sword of Gallantry is an award I created for this chapter, and is equal in status to receiving the Shield of Valor. Dorrie, Candice, and Abby already had been awarded Shields of Valor (in Chapter 12 of "Dorrie: Book Two"), so I needed an equal award for this chapter. The Sword of Gallantry is what I came up with.

The Watchers mentioned in this chapter are earlier versions of The Watchers from "Ghost Whisperer" (with the earlier version of the group having different ghosts than the later version of the group seen in "Ghost Whisperer").

Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Caradoc Lovegood, Edyn Windsong-West, Elizabeth West, Marie Gray-Perkins, Orwin West. Orwin's brother (Milton West), Samantha "Sam" Cook, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Ghost Whisperer" and everything associated with it © Sander/Moses Productions, Touchstone Television, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, and Disney-ABC International Television.

Makayla and the other original ideas from _Going on and on and on_ are the property of _Going on and on and on_ , and will be used in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

The memory seeker and the other original ideas from _A.t_ are the property of _A.t_ , and are used here with the permission of _A.t_.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Wizard of Oz" (1939) and everything associated to it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Tsubasa Chronicle" and the original Manga it is based on, "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle", and everything associated with them © Clamp, Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Madman Entertainment, Funimation Entertainment, and Revelation Films.

"Victoria" and everything associated with it © Mammoth Screen, and ITV.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"WITS Academy" and everything associated with it © Nickelodeon.

I only own Abby Murphy-Cosmarune, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, House Chadwick, Jessica Swalwell, Leanne, Lovisa, Lucinda's family estate outside of Wendarby, Mayor Ronald Cattaellis, Mrs. Tweedle, Neila, Orinda Gemanina and her restaurant, _Slark_ , the book about magical objects, the Enchancia Cross, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, the Sword of Gallantry, and the Village of Wendarby.


	35. Settling In

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 35 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 35: Settling In**

 **May 8, 1869**

It was a Saturday inside Enchancia Castle, Sir Maxwell and Marcy were sitting in a room with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Marcy gently started. "Sir Maxwell and I have something we'd like to ask you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Marcy and I have come to love you," Maxwell started. "If you're agreeable, Marcy and I would like to adopt you."

Elizabeth sat back for a few moments, and thought it over. Elizabeth then sat up, and faced Maxwell and Marcy.

"I'd like that," Elizabeth smiled.

"Then Marcy and I will see Mrs. Tweedle, who is the local adoption agent, and get the ball rolling," Maxwell happily announced.

That afternoon, in the village jail in the Village of Wendarby, Scarlett approached a jail cell with a determined look on her face as she saw a humanoid woman with a long scaly tail, large reptilian wings and long smooth horns waiting for her in the darkness.

"Queen Scarlett. Why am I not surprised?"

"Leanne," Scarlett said with a calm nod. "I heard what happened with your sister."

"Lovisa is not my sister!" Leanne barked, smoke pouring from her nostrils in anger. "Not after she left me behind to rot like yesterday's garbage!"

"Luckily for you, I'm nothing like her. And as to your current ... condition, I've prepared a little something," Scarlett announced as she reached into her pouch, and produced a crimson potion from it. "This is the potion that will return you to normal. I'm more than willing to let you have it."

Leanne eagerly looked up and ran for the potion, only for Scarlett to swipe it away.

"Not so fast. This isn't exactly free."

"I have no money," Leanne explained.

"I don't want any money. I just want you to agree to my terms."

"All right," Leanne sighed. "What do you want?"

"Here's the deal: I give you the cure and transfer you into my custody. I protect you from Enchancian Intelligence and Crimson Force. I keep you safe. In return, you work for me."

"I'll never work for you!" Leanne spat.

"Fine. If you want to stay a freak for the rest of your life, be my guest."

Scarlett turned to walk away before Leanne gasped.

"Wait!"

Scarlett immediately turned around with a smile.

"... I accept your terms," Leanne relented.

"That's what I thought," Scarlett smiled, pleased, as she brought the potion close to the prison bars, still keeping it just out of reach. "But, one other piece of business before you return to normal."

"What?" Leanne asked.

"Did you personally have anything to do with the death of Elizabeth West's parents?" Scarlett wanted to know. "I want the truth out of you, and look me in the eye when you answer!"

"No, I didn't have anything to do with the death of the girl's parents," Leanne announced. "My sister, and some of her hand picked assassins, were the murderers."

"I believe you," Scarlett said as she handed the potion to Leanne, who quickly drank it down.

In a few moments, Leanne changed back to her normal self, as Scarlett motioned a guard to open the cell. When the cell door opened, Scarlett quickly slapped a bracelet on Leanne's wrist. The bracelet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

"What did you do?!" Leanne demanded to know.

"That bracelet prevents you from using your magical abilities," Scarlett explained. "You cannot remove it - only I can. I can't have you disappearing once you leave jail."

"A wise precaution," Leanne admitted in defeat. "You might be surprised to learn that even with this bracelet on, I'm better off than I was. Living under my sister wasn't a picnic."

"Tell me more," Scarlett directed, curious.

"There's a reason Lovisa became the new leader after Neila died," Leanne started. "Lovisa is as bloodthirsty as Neila was. And, as of late, Lovisa has become more than a bit crazy ... Queen Iracebeth crazy."

"I see," Scarlett nodded in understanding. "Come. We need to be getting to Cinnibar."

 **May 12, 1869**

It was a Wednesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In a conference room, Sir Maxwell and Marcy were meeting with Mrs. Tweedle.

"I'm sorry to inform you that a roadblock has come up in regard to your adoption of Elizabeth," Mrs. Tweedle gently apologized. "We've found a relative of Elizabeth's, and that relative wants to claim Elizabeth."

"Who is this relative?" Sir Maxwell wanted to know.

"Lady Louisa Windsong-Pepperton," Mrs. Tweedle answered. "Lady Louisa is the sister of Elizabeth's birth mother. Lady Louisa is married to Sir Alexander Pepperton the Second, a knight of Corinthia."

"But, we love Elizabeth," Marcy sadly remarked.

"I realize this must be hard for you," Mrs. Tweedle consoled Marcy. "But, a relative must take precedent in cases like this. I'm so sorry."

As Marcy wept in Maxwell's arms, the ghost of Queen Melinda watched, unseen to those in the room.

" _Alexander is my brother,"_ Melinda thought to herself. _"That would make Elizabeth a cousin to Amber and James."_

News quickly spread through the castle about the situation. In the castle sitting room, sixteen-year-old Amber, and sixteen-year-old James, were discussing what was going on.

"We now have a cousin, and Uncle Alexander and Aunt Louisa want to take her away," James lamented.

"I'm not crazy about this either, James, but what can we do?" Amber attempted to comfort James.

At that moment, fifteen-year-old Candice walked in with a soft drink for Amber, and a soft drink for James.

"We have to have faith," Candice consoled Amber and James. "The darkest hour comes before the dawn."

 **May 15, 1869**

It was Saturday at Enchancia Castle. Sir Alexander Pepperton the Second, and Lady Louisa Windsong-Pepperton, had arrived to claim nine-year-old Elizabeth. Baileywick led the two up to King Roland's study where Roland, Mrs. Tweedle, Sir Maxwell, Marcy, Elizabeth, Queen Miranda, Amber, James, nine-year-old Timothy, and ten-year-old Marie were waiting.

"Sir Alexander, Lady Louisa," Roland greeted. "Please, have a seat."

Alexander and Louisa sat down, as Louisa looked at Elizabeth.

"You must be Elizabeth," Louisa smiled. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"It's nice to meet you, Aunt Louisa," Elizabeth said with a sad, but brave, tone.

"What's wrong, child?" Louisa gently asked.

"I've grown to like it here at Enchancia Castle," Elizabeth explained. "I don't want to leave."

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Roland invited, as fifteen-year-old Dorrie, and fifteen-year-old Candice entered.

"Excuse the interruption, sir," Dorrie apologized. "A person directly connected to this situation has requested to be present."

Candice then stepped forward. "Presenting her royal highness, Queen Melinda of Enchancia."

In a few moments, the ghost of Queen Melinda appeared before those present.

"Melinda?" Alexander smiled in joy. "Is it you, Melinda?"

"Yes, Alexander, my dear brother," Melinda smiled back. "It's me."

"Queen Melinda," Louisa acknowledged as she curtsied. "What may we do for you?"

"I'm here to ask a favor," Melinda started. "Elizabeth has already lost her parents. And now, just when she's settling into a new life here at Enchancia Castle, she's having that ripped away from her as well. I should think that would be too much for anybody to bare, don't you?"

"But Elizabeth belongs with family," Louisa countered.

"I realize that," Melinda acknowledged. "But, there are circumstances that make this situation unique. Your marriage to my brother makes Elizabeth a cousin to my children, Amber and James. They've gotten to know Elizabeth over the past few days, and the three of them have forged a relationship. Timothy O'Toole here is her paternal cousin and Marie Perkins is a good friend of Elizabeth, and the three of them have reconnected. And, most important of all, Sir Maxwell and Lady Marcy are fine people who will take good care of Elizabeth."

"I can understand all of that," Louisa said in an understanding way. "But, I am family to Elizabeth, and I'd like to be involved in her life,"

"Perhaps, Louisa, some kind of compromise can be reached," Alexander suggested.

"I suggest that Mrs. Tweedle, Lady Louisa, Sir Alexander, Elizabeth, Sir Maxwell, Lady Marcy, and Queen Melinda have a private conversation, while the rest of us wait in the hallway," Roland offered.

A while passed, as Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, Marie, and Baileywick stood waiting in the hall. The door to Roland's study opened, and Louisa and Alexander emerged.

"I'll visit you as often as I can," Louisa smiled at Elizabeth.

"King Roland," Alexander started, "thank you for allowing my wife and me to come here today. If you'll have somebody alert our carriage driver, we'll be on our way."

"I'll see to that immediately, sir," Baileywick acknowledged. "Please follow me."

As Alexander and Louisa walked off with Baileywick, James looked dumbfounded. "What just happened?" James asked.

"Elizabeth is staying here at Enchancia Castle, as the daughter of Sir Maxwell and Marcy," Melinda announced.

Everybody in the hallway cheered in happiness, as Miranda walked up to Melinda.

"Thank you, Melinda, for stepping in," Miranda said, grateful.

"You're welcome, Miranda," Melinda smiled. "Elizabeth has become a part of this extended family of ours, and family sticks together."

"I'll see that your adoption of Elizabeth goes through as quickly as possible," Mrs. Tweedle said to Maxwell and Marcy. "May the three of you have a happy life together."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tweedle," Marcy smiled as she, Maxwell, and Elizabeth hugged each other in happiness.

 **May 20, 1869**

It was a Thursday morning at Hexley Hall. Elizabeth's adoption had been finalized a day earlier, and Headmistress Lovegood had fast tracked Elizabeth's admission into Hexley Hall. As Elizabeth stood in the great hall with Headmistress Lovegood, Elizabeth looked at the Pepperton table. Amber and James went to Hexley Hall on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and were seated at the Pepperton table. Also at the Pepperton table were sixteen-year-old Sofia and fifteen-year-old Lucinda, along with Dorrie, Candice, Timothy, and Marie. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice usually went to Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but had been given permission to be at Hexley Hall this morning to attend Elizabeth's sorting.

"Students and staff, your attention please," Headmistress Lovegood started. "I'd like to introduce to you Elizabeth West-Chadwick. Since it is very late in the school year, Elizabeth will start attending classes here in the fall. However, it was decided to sort her now so her house could be established. How do we greet our new student?"

"Good morning, Elizabeth," all the students cheerfully called out in unison.

"Good morning," Elizabeth smiled back. "Please, just call me Eliza. It's a nickname I have that I like."

"Then Eliza it is," Headmistress Lovegood happily acknowledged as she led Elizabeth over to a chair. "Sit down, please, Eliza, while I put the sorting hat on your head."

Headmistress Lovegood put the sorting hat on Elizabeth's head. In a few moments, the sorting hat came to life, and started going through Elizabeth's mind.

"Ah!" the sorting hat exclaimed in joy. "This is going to be very easy. I don't even need to think about this one. There's only one logical choice on where to place young Eliza here ... Pepperton!"

Everybody at the Pepperton table cheered. Amber and James hugged each other in joy. Timothy and Marie high fived each other in happiness. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at each other, happy for Elizabeth's sorting into Pepperton.

As Elizabeth happily walked over to the Pepperton table, she glanced over to the Kennicot table where a nine-year-old boy was happily looking at her. The boy's name was Kirk Winston.

"Kirk?" a boy at the Kennicot table asked Kirk. "You okay, Kirk?"

"Yes," Kirk smiled.

"Oh, he's smitten," another Kennicot boy said of Kirk.

"Eliza is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Kirk happily admitted. "I'll have to get to know her."

"Welcome to Pepperton, Eliza," Sofia happily said as Elizabeth sat down. "You'll love it here."

"You know a lot of the people sitting here," Dorrie smiled as she looked at Candice, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Timothy, and Marie.

"Let us introduce you to others who are in Pepperton," Candice continued for Dorrie. "You know Abby Murphy from around the castle. This is Princess Jade Chen, and her best friend, Ruby Hanshaw. And this is Adair Starwell. Adair's family owns and runs the restaurant in the village."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Elizabeth happily greeted.

"Students, if I may have your attention, please?" Headmistress Lovegood requested. "While Eliza will be attending classes here in the fall, she will be coming in for the rest of this school year to get her bearings as it were. She'll be tutored to get her up to speed for the next school year."

Everybody clapped in Elizabeth's honor.

"Now, onto another piece of business," Headmistress Lovegood continued. "As you know, over at Pepperton this year, they've been having a honorary head boy or head girl on a weekly basis. This has been going on since the previous head girl, Lady Amy O'Toole, graduated and became a teacher here at Hexley. But, the simple fact is, Pepperton needs a permanent head student from those who are full time Pepperton students here at Hexley. And a decision has been made."

Everybody grew silent, waiting in anticipation for Lovegood's announcement.

"Effective next week, the new Pepperton head girl will be ... Ruby Hanshaw," Lovegood cheerfully announced.

Everybody clapped at the announcement.

"Oh, my goodness!" fifteen-year-old Ruby exclaimed with a mix of shock and happiness.

"Congratulations, Ruby!" sixteen-year-old Jade happily exclaimed as she hugged Ruby.

"Thank you, Jade," Ruby responded, pleased.

"I've got to be getting back to Royal Prep," Jade announced. "Like Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby, I attend Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I came in this morning to see Eliza's sorting. See you later, head girl."

Ruby smiled at Jade's compliment as Jade headed back to Royal Prep. Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby also got up to return to Royal Prep.

"I'll see you guys at the castle this afternoon," Adair called out to Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby.

"That's right," Dorrie remembered. "You're being interviewed for the apprentice position Mr. Baileywick is offering."

"We'll keep our fingers crossed for you, Adair," Candice smiled. "We hope you get the position. You'd make a fine royal steward apprentice."

 **That afternoon**

In the Hexley Hall library, ten-year-old Samantha "Sam" Cook was looking through the shelves when she came across a book she had never seen before. Since Headmistress Lovegood was nearby, Sam called Lovegood over.

"What is it, Sam?" Lovegood wanted to know.

"I found this book on the shelf," Sam started. "But, I've never seen it before."

"Let me see it," Lovegood requested as Sam handed over the book. Lovegood then opened the book, and went through it. "Yes, right," Lovegood responded, as if she were talking to the book.

"What?" Sam wanted to know.

"This book is The Hexoren, a powerful, living spell book," Lovegood reported.

"Living?" Sam asked, not fully understanding.

"There are magical books who have souls, and are living beings," Lovegood informed Sam.

"How did this book get to Hexley Hall?" Sam wanted to know.

"Probably through the magical school library exchange portal," Lovegood theorized. "The portal connects magical school libraries to each other. The portal is not for human use, just for books. Occasionally, a book will get sucked into the portal on its own, and wind up in another library. We'll have to return this book to its place of origin."

"And where would that be?" Sam inquired.

"The WITS Academy in North America," Lovegood answered. "WITS standing for witches and wizards in training. We'll need to return this book to that academy. For diplomatic reasons, we'll need to return the book in person."

"We?" Sam asked, taken off guard.

"You found the book, so you have the privilege of returning it to WITS Academy," Lovegood smiled. "I'll come along with you in an official capacity as Headmistress of Hexley Hall. We may be gone for a few days. We'll go to your parents, and tell them of the situation. At that same time, you can pack some things for a few days stay at WITS Academy."

"Yes, Miss Lovegood," Sam acknowledged as she followed Lovegood out of the library.

Later that afternoon, at Enchancia Castle, fifteen-year-old Adair Starwell arrived at the front gate on her broom. After being passed through the front gate by a guard, Adair walked up to the castle to find Baileywick waiting for her on the castle steps.

"Ah! Miss Starwell," Baileywick greeted with a smile. "If you'll come with me to my office, we'll get your interview started."

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Adair happily acknowledged. "I want to thank you for considering me for the apprenticeship."

"You're very welcome, Miss Starwell," Baileywick said with a smile. "I hear good things about you."

As Baileywick led Adair into the castle, fifteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia walked up to the castle, and walked in. In a few minutes, Valentina walked up to the door that led to King Roland's study, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Roland invited.

Valentina walked in, and found King Roland and her father, Eric Androcasia, talking to each other. Eric was Roland's royal lawyer.

"Welcome, Miss Androcasia," Roland smiled. "I hear you have quite the fascination with Enchancian history."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Valentina responded as she curtsied. "I love history, and Enchancian history is especially rich."

"Your father tells me you've built up quite a library of books about Enchancian history," Roland remarked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Valentina confirmed. "I've gone through used book sales, and have gathered up a number of history books about Enchancia's past. Reading through these books, I can almost imagine myself being back in the past."

"I can see you really have a love of history, which is why I sent for you," Roland started. "Our royal historian, after many years of loyal service, is retiring at the end of the month. I need somebody to replace him, and the person I want ... is you."

"Oh, Your Majesty," Valentina responded, pleased. "Thank you."

"I'm the one who needs to thank you," Roland smiled. "You've impressed me with your love of Enchancian History. It's going to be wonderful having such a knowledgeable young woman as our royal historian. If you'll sit down, I'll fill you on what you'll be doing."

Roland went through the particulars with Valentina. How it would be an easy job, with Valentina only having to put in a few hours a week. Valentina would get her own office in the castle, and would also have a bedroom in the castle for those occasional times when she would need to stay for the night. Valentina would be responsible for maintaining historical documents, and doing historical research. Valentina would also be paid for her time, as it was a paid position.

"Oh, Valentina," Eric happily said as he hugged his daughter. "You've made me so proud."

Roland smiled at the touching scene as a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Roland invited.

The door opened, and in walked Bailyewick, followed by Adair.

"Your Majesty," Baileywick started, "I've found a very suitable royal steward apprentice."

"Excellent!" Roland exclaimed, pleased.

"Miss Starwell will start her paid apprenticeship this summer, and will be here Monday through Friday," Baileywick explained. "When school starts back up in the fall, she'll be here on weekends."

"I want to thank you and Mr. Baileywick for this opportunity," Adair said to Roland, grateful.

"You are very welcome, Miss Starwell," Roland smiled.

As Roland, Eric, and Baileywick stepped off to the side to talk to each other, Valentina walked over to Adair.

"Congratulations, Adair," Valentina happily said. "I know you've been interested in royal service for a while now. Looks like we both struck it lucky."

"What did you get?" Adair asked, curious.

"The position of royal historian," Valentina smiled.

"That's wonderful," Adair said, pleased, as the two hugged. "I guess we'll be seeing each other around the castle."

"I guess we will," Valentina happily responded.

 **May 21, 1869**

It was a Friday morning at Hexley Hall. In the great hall, as the students were having breakfast, Deputy Headmaster Yuki Moto stood before the students.

"If I may have your attention for a moment?" Yuki requested. "I just wanted to let you know that Headmistress Lovegood and Samantha Cook will be away for a few days on school business. While Headmistress Lovegood is away, I'll be in charge of Hexley Hall. Any official school business that would have been been directed toward Headmistress Lovegood should be directed my way for the time being. Thank you for your attention. Please continue with your breakfast."

With that, Yuki walked away as the students talked among themselves. At the Pepperton table, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Marie, Sofia, Lucinda, Jade, Ruby, and Elizabeth talked among themselves.

"Where's Timothy this morning?" Elizabeth asked.

"He has a special arrangement," Sofia answered. "Timothy, to focus on his magical education, attends Hexley Hall Monday through Thursday. Since he's a noble by adoption, he attends Royal Prep on Fridays."

"The truth be known," Marie started, "he goes to Royal Prep so he can take part in the Royal Prep choir run by your adoptive father, Sir Maxwell."

"That sounds interesting," Elizabeth commented. "I didn't know Royal Prep had a choir."

"A very good one," Jade happily spoke up.

"Chances are you'll be attending Royal Prep on a part-time basis next school year," Abby pointed out. "You should check out the choir when you're there."

"Me? Go to Royal Prep?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"Well, your adoptive father is nobility, so that makes Marcy nobility, and you nobility as well," Dorrie informed Elizabeth.

"And I overheard Sir Maxwell and Marcy talking," Candice added. "Sir Maxwell would like you to attend Royal Prep on a part-time basis, and Marcy agreed."

"This is all so new to me," Elizabeth said, dazed.

"Don't worry," Lucinda assured Elizabeth. "You'll get along there just fine."

"Lucinda's right," Ruby agreed.

Those at the Pepperton table continued to talk among themselves, having a pleasant conversation, while enjoying a good breakfast.

Later that morning, in _Magician Arts_ class, Professor Oxana Hauntley was starting class when Elizabeth walked in.

"Miss Chadwick, isn't it?" Oxana asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth answered. "If you don't mind, I thought I'd audit your class. I find the subject of _Magician Arts_ to be interesting."

"Please, come in," Oxana invited with a smile. "There's an empty desk and chair next to Kirk Winston."

"Thank you, ma'am," Elizabeth smiled back as she took a seat next to Kirk.

As Elizabeth sat down, a book she was carrying dropped from her hand by accident.

"Here," Kirk smiled as he got up. "I'll get it for you."

Kirk picked up the book, and handed it back to Elizabeth.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, grateful.

"You're welcome," Kirk smiled. "Welcome to Hexley Hall."

Kirk and Elizabeth smiled at each other as two ghosts watched in the background - the original Alexander Pepperton, and Kate Kennicot.

"I'd say young Kirk is attracted toward our new student, Eliza," Alexander said to Kate.

"Indeed," Kate smiled. "And I'd say that Eliza is showing signs of being attracted to Kirk. Know what we should do?"

"What, my dear Kate?" Alexander asked.

"We should act as matchmakers," Kate suggested. "I think Kirk and Eliza would make a nice couple. And, that would give them something we never had in life - an opportunity to be together."

"You're right, my dear," Alexander agreed. "We keep an eye on them, see how the relationship develops, and then give them encouragement when the time is right."

 **May 24, 1869**

It was now Monday morning, At Hexley Hall, the students and staff were in the great hall having breakfast. At the Pepperton table, Sam, having returned home the day before with Headmistress Lovegood, was recounting what happened at WITS Academy.

"It was a very interesting place," Sam started. "Before we knew it, me and Headmistress Lovegood got caught up in an adventure there. The book I found in our library, the Hexoren, belonged to a girl named Andrea Futura Doctora Cruz, also known by her nickname, Andi."

"Sounds interesting," Dorrie remarked. "Please continue."

"Once me and Headmistress Lovegood arrived at WITS Academy, we met the WITS Academy Headmaster, a man named Agamemnon, who informed us that Andi had been put under a sleeping spell that becomes unbreakable after one week," Sam continued. "Agamemnon took us to his office where some of Andi's friends were keeping watch over her - Emma Alonso, known as the Chosen One; Maddie Van Pelt; Ben Davis; Jax Novoa; Jax's younger sister, Jessie; and Diego Rueda, who is a Churi Kanay, which is a fancy name for a portal and element manipulator."

Everybody at the Pepperton table listened in interest as Sam continued the story.

"Andi, in her sleep, revealed that a guardian named Ruby put her under the spell," Sam reported. "At that time, Emma recounted that guardians are witches and warlocks who don't have powers, and everybody watching over Andi then wondered how Ruby got magic powers. Getting back to Andi, I suggested that perhaps an act of true love could break the spell. Maddie was unsure of the idea, saying that such things only happen in fairy tales. Since Andi could communicate in her sleep, I asked her who her boyfriend was. In her sleep, Andi said that her boyfriend was named Luke Archer."

Sam took a drink of milk, then went on telling the story.

"I went off to find Luke," Sam said as she went on with the story. "I managed to find him, and I told him what was going on. Luke came to the rescue by kissing Andi, thus breaking the spell before the week was up."

"What happened next?" Candice wanted to know.

"I returned the Hexoren to Andi," Sam smiled. "In gratitude, Andi saw to it that we got a similar book in return. That book will be placed in the reference section of our Hexley Hall library."

"Nice," Abby remarked, impressed.

"Anything else happen there?" Jade wanted to know.

"That was pretty much it," Sam answered. "An investigation is underway as to what happened at WITS Academy. That's all I know right now."

That afternoon, at Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, Faith raced into Scarlett's study.

"What is it, Faith?" Scarlett asked, concerned.

"Crimson Force agents have picked up some information, Mom," Faith reported. "Lovisa has found out that Leanne is here in Cinnibar, and she's sent an assassin to kill Leanne."

"I never could pull one over on you or Crimson Force," Scarlett remarked. "I should have known that you would find out Leanne was here."

"Sorry, Mom," Faith apologized. "Guess you taught me a bit too well."

"And for that, I'm proud," Scarlett smiled. "What else do you know about this assassin?"

"Only that it is a woman," Faith indicated.

"Put the palace guards on alert," Scarlett directed. "I have to see Leanne. Meanwhile, get Colette and Hematite. I want the three of you to meet me in the throne room."

"Yes, Mom," Faith acknowledged.

Scarlett walked to a room in the palace where Leanne was staying.

"What is it, Queen Scarlett?" Leanne wanted to know.

"Your sister has found out you're here in Cinnibar," Scarlett informed Leanne. "She's sending an assassin to kill you."

"I should have expected as much," Leanne remarked. "I know this is a lot to ask, but let me have my powers back so I can defend myself."

"Very well," Scarlett agreed. "Hold out your wrist."

Leanne held out her wrist, as Scarlett took hold of the bracelet on Leanne's wrist. Scarlett concentrated, and a bright glow surrounded the bracelet for a few moments. The bracelet then dropped from Leanne's wrist.

"It is done," Scarlett announced. "You have your powers again. Here is your wand."

"Thank you, Queen Scarlett," Leanne said, grateful. "Now what?"

"Come with me," Scarlett directed.

In a few minutes, Scarlett and Leanne arrived in the throne room of the palace. Scarlett walked up to her throne, and sat down, while Faith, Colette, and Hematite stood at Scarlett's side. Leanne stood in front of Scarlett's throne nervously as Scarlett and company looked down on her.

"Leanne," Scarlett started. "I am taking a big risk by allowing you into my company knowing your past history."

"My sister wants to murder me," Leanne pointed out. "What more do you need to prove that I'm against her?"

"Insurance," Scarlett revealed as she walked down to Leanne's level and looked Leanne in the eye sternly. "Unbreakable vow. You and me. Right now."

"What?!" Leanne gasped as Scarlett nodded.

"Your sister is guilty of numerous crimes worthy of the death penalty and you've been involved in some of them. Allowing you into this with the chance for you to weasel your way back to her is a risk that I'm not willing to take. So you can either make the vow or I can strip you of your powers again and dump you right back to that prison in Wendarby where you came from. Your choice."

"Okay," Leanne sighed as she took Scarlett's wrist and Scarlett took Leanne's in a snake-like grasp.

Scarlett turned to Hematite and nodded. "Do the honors."

Hematite walked down and prepared her wand against their clasped wrists.

"Leanne, do you swear to defend Cinnibar against your sister's forces for as long as you shall live?"

"I swear," Leanne pledged as Hematite tapped her wand against their wrists, a small wisp of flame circling them.

"Do you swear that you will not betray Cinnibar and her people or rejoin your sister's evil forces again?"

"I swear," Leanne again pledged as Hematite repeated the process.

"And lastly, do you swear that you will never take anything for your own personal gain or pride for as long as you shall live?"

"I swear," Leanne gulped as Hematite tapped their wrists one last time, binding the vow.

"Understand, Leanne," Scarlett said as she stood up. "If you go back on your word to me, the penalty is instantaneous death."

"I understand," Leanne acknowledged. "Since I am now in your company, allow me to gain your trust by offering you information of interest."

"What information would that be?" Scarlett asked, curious.

"I can direct you to the hidden location of a very important magical book," Leanne revealed. "It is called the Book of Life, and it contains information about the origins of witches, vampires, and daemons. Better you have it than Lovisa."

"Why would you do this?" Faith asked Leanne.

"Because, when I found the book a long time ago, I realized it's importance, and that it shouldn't be in the wrong hands," Leanne answered. "I had it hidden away under the watchful eyes of two people I've come to trust. Now I realize that it can finally be transported to an even safer location - your palace here in Cinnibar."

"Where is this book hidden?" Scarlett wanted to know.

"In a place where nobody would ever think to look," Leanne smiled.

That night, in the courtyard of Scarlett's palace, Leanne stood looking at the palace walls. As Leanne stood, Scarlett and Faith were hiding behind a bush.

"You're using Leanne as bait," Faith theorized.

"More like testing out a theory," Scarlett revealed. "I have a gut feeling there's more to Leanne's powers than she's been letting on to us."

In a few minutes, a woman snuck up behind Leanne.

"Leanne Dorasha," the woman announced. "Your sister, Lovisa, has ordered your execution. We can't have you divulging sensitive information to the enemy."

Leanne slowly turned around, with her wand in her hand. "It's a little late for that," Leanne grinned.

"What?!" the woman exclaimed, taken off guard.

Leanne quickly raised her wand, and concentrated. A ring of fire suddenly appeared around the woman.

"What is this?!" the woman demanded to know in shock.

"A little something I've been saving for a rainy day," Leanne revealed. Leanne then concentrated. In a few moments, the woman was sucked into the earth, and the ring of fire disappeared.

"Holy cats!" Faith exclaimed in shock.

"Queen Scarlett," Leanne called out. "Our intruder is dealt with."

"Nicely done," Scarlett said, impressed, as she walked up with Faith.

"Thank you, my Queen," Leanne acknowledged as she bowed.

 **May 29, 1869**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. In King Roland's study, Roland and Lucinda were having a conversation.

"I want to thank you once again for getting my birth parents estate back," Lucinda smiled in happiness.

"It was my pleasure," Roland smiled back. "Meanwhile, I have news about Wendarby, and I wanted you to be among the first to hear it."

"What news, Dad?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"As you know, Wendarby is getting back on its feet," Roland started. "A proposal has been made, and the Enchancian Council has approved it."

"And what proposal would that be?" Lucinda inquired.

"That a magical school for witches and warlocks be built in Wendarby," Roland announced. "It will be called the Wendarby Institute, and it will be a partner school to Hexley Hall. The Wendarby Institute will have a magical portal that will connect it to Hexley Hall, so that students from both schools can attend classes at both schools."

"That's wonderful, Dad!" Lucinda exclaimed in happiness. "It will be such a wonderful addition to Wendarby."

At that moment, Baileywick entered Roland's study.

"King Roland, Princess Lucinda," Baileywick started as he bowed. "The two of you wanted to be informed when Elizabeth's ladyship ceremony would start. It will be starting in the ballroom in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Baileywick," Roland happily acknowledged as he turned to Lucinda. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please," Lucinda smiled as she, Roland, and Baileywick walked out of the study.

In a few minutes, the three arrived in the ballroom, with Roland and Lucinda taking a place next to Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James. Gathered in the ballroom were Elizabeth, Marcy, Sir Maxwell, and various members of the Chadwick family. In a few moments, a woman in her 60s stepped forward. The woman was Millicent Chadwick, mother of Sir Maxwell and matriarch of the Chadwick family.

"Elizabeth," Millicent smiled. "Please come forward."

Elizabeth stepped forward, and faced Millicent.

"Elizabeth," Millicent began, "it is my honor to confer onto you the rank of Lady. From this point forward, you will be known as Lady Elizabeth West-Chadwick of House Chadwick. Welcome to our family."

"Thank you, Grandmother Millicent," Elizabeth smiled. "I hope it's okay to call you Grandmother?"

"It's more than okay," Millicent smiled back. "It's wonderfully perfect."

Millicent and Elizabeth then hugged each other in happiness, as everybody clapped at the touching scene. Afterward, everybody representing the Chadwick family had a wonderful time getting to know Elizabeth. Later on, when everybody broke off into small groups to talk to each other, Elizabeth, Marcy, and Maxwell stood together.

"Mom, Dad," Elizabeth started. "Since I'm living here in the castle, there is something I've been giving thought to."

"What, sweetheart?" Marcy asked.

"I'm very grateful to be here," Elizabeth revealed. "And I want to pitch in around here ... if that's allowed?"

"What did you have in mind, dear Elizabeth?" Maxwell wanted to know.

Elizabeth looked across the ballroom to where Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Marie were putting refreshments on a table. "I want to be like them."

"You want to be a maid?" Marcy smiled.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed.

"An honorable profession," Maxwell approved. "Your mother is a maid, and a fine one at that."

Marcy smiled at Maxwell's compliment.

"What would I have to do to become one?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You'd have to start off as a maid in training," Marcy answered. "I can speak to Mr. Baileywick about it. I'm sure he would be agreeable."

"Thank you, Mom," Elizabeth happily said as she hugged Marcy.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," Marcy smiled as she returned the hug.

At that moment, King Roland stepped out onto the ballroom floor.

"If I may have your attention, please?" Roland requested as he raised his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to the castle's newest resident, Lady Elizabeth."

"To Lady Elizabeth," everybody chanted as they raised their glasses.

Elizabeth smiled in happiness at the toast. It was a wonderful day to be alive. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 35).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an updated list of magical schools that exist on Earth (from "Harry Potter", "Sofia the First", and "WITS Academy").

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic** (Location: France) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire").

 **Castelobruxo** (Location: Amazon rainforest) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Durmstrang Institute** (Location: Scandinavia) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire").

 **Hexley Hall** (Location: Kingdom of Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, "Hexley Hall" and "Day of the Sorcerers").

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** (Location: Scotland) (From: "Harry Potter").

 **Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** (Location: Mount Greylock, North America) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Institute for Science and Alchemy** (Location: unknown) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, "The Royal School Fair").

 **Koldovstoretz** (Location: Russia) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Mahoutokoro School of Magic** (Location: Japan) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Uagadou School of Magic** (Location: Uganda) (From: "Harry Potter" - specifically, the Pottermore website).

 **Royal Prep** (Location: Kingdom of Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First") (Note: while not technically a magical school, Royal Prep does offer many magical courses, so I'm including it on this list).

 **The Wendarby Institute** (Location: Village of Wendarby in the Kingdom of Enchancia) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, this chapter of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia") (Notes: in the process of being built. Like Hexley Hall and Hogwarts, the Wendarby Institute will have its own school houses).

 **Wandlight Academy** (Location: Kingdom of Wuton) (From: "Sofia the First" - specifically, SailorWednesdayMercury's story "From Villager To Princess Book 2").

 **WITS Academy** (Location: North America) (From: "WITS Academy").

 **Author's notes**

Adair Starwell being an apprentice royal steward puts her in line to become royal steward when Baileywick retires (as seen in Chapter 5 of my story "Witch Tales").

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Hematite, Kirk Winston, Lady Louisa Windson-Pepperton, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Sir Alexander Pepperton the Second, Timothy O'Toole, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Elizabeth's nickname of Eliza was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having a developing relationship between Kirk and Elizabeth was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Meanwhile, having the ghosts of the original Alexander Pepperton, and Kate Kennicot, act as matchmakers for Kirk and Elizabeth was also the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Elizabeth attend Royal Prep was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

I want to thank _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ for helping with Sam's retelling of the adventure at WITS Academy.

Leanne placing a ring of fire around the assassin sent to kill her, and sucking the assassin into the earth, was inspired by the same magic used by the Finnish witch Satu Järvinen in the first episode of the TV series "A Discovery of Witches".

Miss Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Oxana Hauntley is a younger version of Oxana from "Vampirina". Readers of past chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that the younger versions of Oxana and her husband, Boris, are teachers at Hexley Hall.

Queen Iracebeth (The Red Queen) is from Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland".

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Queen Melinda is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Sam finding the Hexoren, and traveling to WITS Academy to return it, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ Having Headmistress Lovegood travel to WITS Academy with Sam was an idea I added in.

The Book of Life (A.K.A. _Ashmole 782_ ) is an earlier version of the Book of Life from the novel "A Discovery of Witches", and later from the TV series version of "A Discovery of Witches".

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Hexoren, and WITS Academy, are originally from the Nickelodeon TV series "WITS Academy". The Hexoren, WITS Academy, and those at WITS Academy are "Sofia the First" versions, separate from the originals seen in the "WITS Academy" TV series.

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The magical school library exchange portal is something I created for this chapter. It is something like the Floo Network from "Harry Potter", only for books.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The scene in Roland's study with Sir Alexander and Lady Louisa was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ in order to give a plot twist to this chapter. Since _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ 's idea involved Elizabeth eventually staying at Enchancia Castle with Maxwell and Marcy, I decided to bring in Queen Melinda to make sure that would happen.

The scene with Amber and James in the castle sitting room was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The scene with Scarlett freeing Leanne from jail was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene). I added in the part about Scarlett asking Leanne whether or not she had a direct hand in killing Elizabeth's parents (I wanted to add something in order to round out the scene).

The scene with Scarlett, Leanne, and the unbreakable vow was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who supplied the bulk of the dialog for that scene). I added in the part about the Book of Life to round out that scene, and to set up a side plot for Chapter 36 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

The unbreakable vow is originally from "Harry Potter".

Valentina becoming royal historian was the idea of _Brigade701_.

 **Disclaimer**

"A Discovery of Witches" and everything associated with it © Deborah Harkness, Penguin Books, Bad Wolf, Sky Productions, Sky Vision, and Sky One.

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Hematite, Kirk Winston, Lady Louisa Windson-Pepperton, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Sir Alexander Pepperton the Second, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland" (2010) and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"WITS Academy" and everything associated with it © Nickelodeon.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Eric Androcasia, Gayle Lovegood, Kate Kennicot, Leanne, Lovisa, Lovisa's assassin, Millicent Chadwick, Mrs. Tweedle, Neila, the magical school library exchange portal, the original Alexander Pepperton, the Village of Wendarby, the Wendarby Institute, and Valentina Androcasia.


	36. Journeys

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 36 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Chapter 36: Journeys**

 **May 29, 1869**

It was a late Saturday afternoon outside of Enchancia. In Lovisa's new lair, one of Lovisa's female spies was telling Lovisa about what had happened in Cinnibar.

"Lovisa," the woman started. "I witnessed what went down at Queen Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar. Your assassin tried to kill Leanne. However, Leanne magically put a ring of fire around the assassin, and magically sucked the assassin into the ground."

"Holy slark!" Lovisa exclaimed in alarm, as she turned to other witches who were nearby. "I never knew my sister had such abilities. Looks like she's played all of us for fools. Well, there will be payment for that. Start work on the clone of Miss Nettle, and add in that something special we were discussing."

"Yes, my mistress," one of the witches acknowledged.

 **June 11, 1869**

It was a Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In the Enchancia Castle sitting room, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, and Violet were gathered.

"Since the school year is now finished, we will leave for our trip to Castlehaven tomorrow morning," Roland announced. "Abby, since you are now a member of the House of Cosmarune, you will accompany us as a member of the Cosmarune delegation which will be made up of Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and yourself."

"Yes, King Roland," Abby acknowledged.

"There is one more piece of business before we leave tomorrow," Roland revealed. "Lucinda, as you know, the Wendarby Institute is currently in the very early stages of construction. The board of advisors overseeing the construction have asked me to pass along a request to you."

"What request, Dad?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"The Wendarby Institute, like Hexley Hall and Hogwarts, will have its own school houses," Roland started. "The board of advisors would like to know if it is okay to name one of the houses after you, your birth mother, and your birth father. The house would be known as Magwin House."

"Oh, my!" Lucinda exclaimed with a mix of awe and shock. "But, why?"

"You and your parents were well liked in Wendarby," Roland explained. "Naming a school house after you is a way of honoring you and your birth parents."

"Magwin House," Amber smiled. "It has a nice ring to it."

"I agree," Miranda happily added. "Please say yes, Lucinda."

"Then, yes," Lucinda gleefully agreed.

"Great!" Roland exclaimed in joy. "I'll inform the board of advisors."

As everybody was leaving, Colonel Martinsen walked in and approached Roland.

"King Roland," Martinsen bowed. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course," Roland agreed. "We'll talk in my study."

In a few moments, Roland and Martinsen walked into Roland's study, as Martinsen shut the door,

"What is this about, Colonel?" Roland wanted to know.

"An interesting development has occurred," Martinsen started. "The witch Leanne is now working for Queen Scarlett, and has been installed as a member of Crimson Force."

"I trust Scarlett ... in most things," Roland began, nervous. "But, has she thought this through? Leanna is the sister of Lovisa."

"Lovisa tried to have Leanne killed," Martinsen reported. "Apparently, that was more than enough to turn Leanne against Lovisa. Queen Scarlett feels that Leanne can be trusted, enough so that she's arranged to have all charges against Leanne dropped. From this time forward, Leanne is considered to be a law enforcement officer."

"Well, if Scarlett feels that Leanne can be trusted, then I'll have to go along with it," Roland relented.

"Which brings us to the next order of business," Martinsen revealed. "Queen Scarlett wants Leanne to be assigned to Enchancia ... specifically, Enchancia Castle, as a special agent."

"Why?!" Roland asked in shock.

"Young Elizabeth," Martinsen answered. "Queen Scarlett feels that Lovisa may still come after Elizabeth's amulet. And, Queen Scarlett feels that Leanne would be the best protection for Elizabeth."

"I'm not sure about this," Roland said, uneasy. "A leopard doesn't change its spots overnight."

"That's not true in all cases, sir," Martinsen pointed out. "Candice changed overnight, and look at the good person she's become. If we gave Candice a chance, doesn't Leanne deserve the same chance?"

"Of course, you're right," Roland quietly agreed. "Very well, I'll allow it."

"I'll make the arrangements," Martinsen said as he left Roland's study.

 **June 12, 1869**

It was a Saturday morning in the Enchancian town of Evermore Landing, The town, located near the Village of Dunwitty, was a sea port, and among its claims to fame was not only being a busy sea port, but was also where the royal floating palace, as well as the royal galleon, were docked when not in use.

At the town docks, the royal floating palace was ready to depart. The royal family, along with Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby, boarded the floating palace. In a few minutes, the floating palace left its dock as people from the town cheerfully clapped and waved goodbye. Aboard the floating palace, those on board waved back to the crowd. In a short while, the floating palace had entered open water on its way to Castlehaven.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Miss Nettle was departing for a trip of her own.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Miss Nettle cheerfully informed Lieutenant Hummel, a male guard at the castle.

"It's wonderful that you've been chosen as grand marshall for this year's floral festival in Summerset Village," Hummel happily remarked. "An honor well deserved."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Miss Nettle smiled.

"Ah!" Hummel observed as a royal carriage pulled up. "Your carriage is here."

Miss Nettle climbed aboard the carriage, and in a few moments, the carriage departed Enchancia Castle. In the distance, Lovisa and a short figure watched Nettle leave. The short figure was ... an evil clone of Miss Nettle.

"You'll wait for a few hours, then go to the castle," Lovisa directed. "You'll be supplied with a duplicate carriage and driver, so everything will look normal."

"What about the real Miss Nettle?" the clone wanted to know.

"I'm arranging for some of my people to create a storm that will hit Summerset Village," Lovisa explained. "It will be strong enough to keep Miss Nettle there indefinitely. And that, in turn, will give you enough time to carry out your mission."

Lovisa and the evil clone of Miss Nettle looked at each other, and chuckled in an evil way.

A few hours later, the evil clone of Miss Nettle entered Enchancia Castle posing as the real Miss Nettle. As the evil clone floated around the castle, she came across nine-year-old Elizabeth doing some cleaning in the throne room.

"Hello, dear Elizabeth," the evil clone smiled.

"Hello, Miss Nettle," Elizabeth smiled back. "Have an enjoyable time in Summerset Village?"

"Wouldn't know," the evil clone said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Never went."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, taken off guard.

"You see, my dear," the evil clone explained, "I'm not the real Miss Nettle."

"Then who are you?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'm an evil clone of Miss Nettle, made by Lovisa," the evil clone laughed. "I'm here to carry out Lovisa's revenge for recent events."

"Not on my watch!" a woman's voice came from off to the side. The evil clone, and Elizabeth, looked to see Leanne standing there.

"Ah!" the evil clone exclaimed. "The traitor!"

"You bunch betrayed me first," Leanne pointed out as she pulled out her wand, and fired a magical blast at the evil clone. The evil clone was sent flying backward, landing against a wall.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" the evil clone barked as she pulled out her wand, and fired a very powerful magical blast at Leanne, who was thrown off of her feet.

"What are you?" Leanne asked, taken off guard.

"A more powerful version of the real Miss Nettle," the evil clone explained with an evil smile. "Enhanced with dark magic." The evil clone then fired more magical blasts at Leanne, weakening Leanne with each blast. "You will pay for betraying Lovisa!"

Elizabeth raced over to where Leanne was laying. "Touch my amulet," Elizabeth directed.

"But, it will curse me, like it did before," Leanne reminded Elizabeth.

"Not this time," Elizabeth reassured Leanne.

Leanne touched Elizabeth's amulet. In a few moments, a bright glow surrounded Leanne. As the glow faded, Leanne looked at Elizabeth, and smiled. "I understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elizabeth smiled back.

"You want to party?!" Leanne barked at the evil clone. "Let's party! Elizabeth, get to safety."

As Elizabeth ran to one side of the throne room, the evil clone raised her wand, ready to fight, as Leanne recited a spell.

"Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!"

Leanne suddenly changed into a large dragon, taking the evil clone off guard. Leanne then spat a stream of fire at the evil clone, which the evil clone barely managed to avoid. The evil clone then quickly flew out of the throne room, with Leanne in hot pursuit. At that same moment, Marcy raced up to Elizabeth.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Marcy asked, concerned.

"Yes, Mom," Elizabeth reassured Marcy.

"What just happened?" Marcy wanted to know.

"My amulet just gave Leanne the ability to change into a dragon, then change back into a human afterward," Elizabeth answered.

Outside of the castle, in the courtyard, the evil clone fired off a magical blast at Leanne, which Leanne managed to avoid. Leanne then spat another stream of fire at the evil clone, which the evil clone managed to avoid. As the evil clone tried to fly away, Leanne quickly pounced on the clone, grabbing the clone with a massive dragon hand. The clone then struggled in Leanne's hand, trying to escape Leanne's grasp.

"Let ... me ... go!" the clone ordered, worried.

"What? So you can fire more blasts at me? I think not!" Leanne responded.

The evil clone concentrated, and a magical force field surrounded her. The force field became hot to the touch, forcing Leanne to let go of the clone.

"Free!" the evil clone exclaimed in victory as she started flying off. The evil clone then turned around, with her wand drawn, and started speeding toward Leanne. "Now you die!"

Leanne turned toward the evil clone, and shot out a powerful stream of flame which hit the clone head on. The flame engulfed the clone, piercing the force field, and killing the clone in the process. As Leanne stopped firing, the ashes of the clone landed on the ground.

"That takes care of you, low life!" Leanne spat.

At that same moment, the magical copy of the carriage that brought the evil clone to the castle, and its driver, disappeared into thin air.

"Speciosus, formosus, reverto!" Leanne chanted as she turned back into a human.

"Are you all right?" Leanne heard a girl's voice ask. Leanne turned around to see Elizabeth standing there with Marcy.

"I'm fine," Leanne smiled. "Thank you for giving me such a gift."

"You're welcome," Elizabeth smiled back. "Your new gift, and the two spells connected to it, are yours, and yours only. Nobody else can use the spells to copy your gift. That's the way my amulet works."

"Impressive," Leanne remarked in awe.

 **At that same moment in Castlehaven**

The royal floating palace from Enchancia had arrived off the coast of Castlehaven, and was pulling alongside a dock in the countryside of Castlehaven. As the royal floating palace docked, it was met by King Bernard of Castlehaven, his wife (Queen Nola), and two daughters (eight-year-old Norma, and sixteen-year-old Nella). The Enchancian royal family, along with Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby, walked off of the floating palace.

"Welcome to Castlehaven, King Roland," Bernard happily greeted.

"Thank you for having us," Roland smiled. "This is my wife, Miranda. These are our children - Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda. You know Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice. And this is Lady Abby Cosmarune-Murphy."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Bernard acknowledged with a smile. "This is my wife, Nola. And these are our daughters - Nella, and Norma."

"It is our honor to make your acquaintance," Roland said as he bowed. "Have Queen Scarlett, Princess Faith, and Lady Colette arrived yet?"

"They arrived a short time ago." Bernard reported. "They are waiting at our castle. If you and your party will climb aboard the carriages waiting, we'll take you there."

Everybody climbed about the carriages, and the carriages made their way to Bernard's castle. In a short while, everybody had reached the castle where Scarlett, Faith, and Colette were waiting.

"Scarlett," Roland greeted as he bowed. "Good to see you again."

"And It's good to see you again," Scarlett smiled.

"Aunt Colette!" Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee.

"Hello my fine girls," Colette smiled as she, Dorrie, and Candice hugged.

"Princess Faith," Violet greeted. "A pleasure to see you again."

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Violet," Faith greeted back.

"If all of you will come into the castle, we have refreshments ready," Bernard offered.

Everybody walked into the front room of the castle, and found a large table with drinks and snacks displayed on it. Amber looked around, and noticed a lack of servants.

"I was just curious," Amber started. "Where are your servants?"

"We do have a medium sized staff for when we need them," Nola happily pointed out. "However, we're quite informal here, and Bernard, Nella, Norma, and I take care of a lot of the chores around here ourselves."

"I see," Amber acknowledged, somewhat puzzled.

"Actually, King Jonathan and Queen Mira of Ornburgh have a similar arrangement," Dorrie pointed out. "They are down to earth people who, while royalty, like taking care of a lot of things themselves."

"Ah, yes!" Nola smiled. "Bernard and I have met them. Nice people. Aren't you and Lady Candice dating their sons?"

"Yes," Candice happily acknowledged.

"Lady Abby?" Nola asked. "Do you have anybody special in your life?"

"Not really, ma'am," Abby answered.

"What about Prince Mike of Stehurst?" Candice wanted to know.

"We're just friends," Abby pointed out. "We share a lot of interests."

"A good friendship can be a valuable thing," Nola commented.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, as sixteen-year-old Princess Nella stepped forward.

"Dad," Nella began. "I promised Queen Scarlett I'd take her on a tour of the grounds."

"Of course," Bernard acknowledged as Nella and Scarlett walked outside.

"Queen Scarlett," Nella started once they left the castle. "Leanne contacted me, and told me to give the Book of Life to you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to it."

Scarlett followed Nella. In a few minutes, they came across a stairway, hidden behind a bush, that led underground. Nella and Scarlett went down the stairs, and Nella opened an iron door which was unlocked.

"An unlocked door?" Scarlett questioned.

"My associate is already inside, waiting for us," Nella explained. "We call ourselves The Keepers."

Nella and Scarlett walked down a stone hallway, until they reached an underground room. When they entered the room, they found a sixteen-year-old boy waiting for them - Sir Garrett.

"Welcome, Queen Scarlett," Garrett greeted as he bowed. "Nella and I come to serve."

"Do you have the book?" Nella asked Garrett.

"Right here," Garrett responded as he brought fourth a leather bag, containing the book. Garrett then handed the book to Scarlett. "The Book of Life."

"Thank you," Scarlett smiled in gratitude. "I promise you, the book will be safely looked after."

"Tell you the truth, Queen Scarlett, I'm going to miss protecting that book," Garrett confessed. "Nella and I have been protecting it for a long time."

"I'm going to miss protecting the book as well," Nella admitted. "We've been doing it for so long, its become part of our lives."

"I have compensation for you," Scarlett smiled as she handed Nella an envelope, and Garrett an envelope.

"What are these?" Nella asked, curious.

"The two of you are each being given an invitation to endless wonder," Scarlett explained. "An invitation to a secret place where paranormal artifacts are stored ... a place called Warehouse Ten. A place where such artifacts are stored, and kept away not only from innocent people, but also from those who would misuse such artifacts. It's our job to make sure they stay under lock and key, while also looking for other artifacts to put under lock and key. It's a never-ending job that we take very seriously. Is this something the two of you would be interested in?"

"Yes!" Nella and Garrett exclaimed eagerly.

"Good," Scarlett smiled. "Then I'll contact the head of Warehouse Ten, whose name is Eleanor Lewis, and tell her that you've accepted the invitation. She'll contact you, and get the ball rolling. Just remember, Warehouse Ten, and you two working working there, will need to be kept a secret."

"Of course, Queen Scarlett," Garrett acknowledged.

"We've kept the secret of the Book of Life for a long time," Nella added. "Garrett and I know how to keep secrets."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Scarlett said, pleased, before turning to Nella. "I understand your sister, Princess Norma, has expressed an interest in becoming a knight?"

"Yes," Nella answered. "My Dad has given Garrett and me permission to start training her."

"Then, I have something I'd like you to give her," Scarlett announced as she handed Nella a small pouch. Nella opened the pouch, and discovered an amulet with a dark green gem stone. "This is something I call the Amulet of Castlehaven. It will give Princess Norma the magical ability to change into a knight, complete with armor, a shield, and a sword. When she needs the power, all she has to do is to concentrate. The same is true when she wants to switch back to her normal princess form."

"This is most generous," Nella said, pleased. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Scarlett happily responded.

In a little while, Nella walked back to the castle where sixteen-year-old Sofia was waiting.

"Where is everybody?" Nella asked.

"In the bowling alley," Sofia smiled. "Our dads, and Candice, are having a bowling tournament."

"Sounds fun," Nella smiled back. "Let's watch, shall we?"

In a few minutes, Nella and Sofia found themselves in the castle bowling alley where everybody was watching Bernard, Roland, and Candice play.

"You're right, King Bernard," Roland happily commented. "This _is_ quite enjoyable."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Bernard smiled. "There's nothing like bowling."

At that moment, Bernard managed to score a strike by knocking down all ten bowling pins with his ball. Everybody clapped in congratulations.

As the afternoon continued, Bernard, Roland, and Candice had an enjoyable time bowling, as everybody else watched and happily talked among themselves. It was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

 **June 13, 1869**

It was a Sunday afternoon in Castlehaven. In an opened field near the castle, a number of people were gathered to watch a knights contest. At one end of the field, James and Candice were on horses. James was dressed in Enchancian armor, and Candice was dressed in Castlehaven armor.

"It's nice you were made a Knight of Castlehaven the last time you were here," James smiled. "Nice job saving Queen Nola."

"Oh, I didn't do all that much," Candice responded, shyly.

"I'm sure that's not the case," James said in a reassuring voice.

" _If only you knew what truly went down,"_ Candice thought to herself. _"You and Enchancia would freak out."_

At that moment, Nella rode up on her unicorn, Trinket, and Garrett rode up on his horse, Clod.

"There you are," Nella smiled at Candice. "Ready to be with Team Castlehaven?"

"I've been looking forward to it," Candice smiled back.

"I should be getting over to the visitors team," James announced as he started riding off. "Good luck, Candice."

"You too, James," Candice happily responded.

Nella, Garrett, Candice, and a teenage boy around the age of Nella, Garrett, and Candice formed a line. The boy was Sir Blaine, another knight of Castlehaven. As Garrett, Blaine, and Candice sat on their horses, and Nella sat on Trinket, a male announcer stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the June Knights Fest," the announcer started. "First of all, introducing Team Castlehaven. We have Princess Nella, Sir Garrett, Sir Blaine, and Dame Candice."

Everybody in the audience clapped for Team Castlehaven. In the audience, Abby turned to Dorrie. "Dame Candice?"

"Dame is the title for a female knight," Dorrie explained.

"I see," Abby responded, impressed.

Elsewhere in the audience, King Roland and Queen Miranda were talking to each other.

"James is about to get quite the surprise," Roland smiled.

"He's going to be thrilled," Miranda smiled back.

James was waiting on his horse for the other members of the visitors team to arrive. From behind him, he heard a familiar male voice.

"You didn't think you would represent Enchancia all by yourself, did you?"

James turned around to see Sir Finnegan approaching on his horse. Behind Sir Finnegan, also approaching on horseback, were Sir Bartelby and Sir Maxwell.

"Sir Finnegan," James smiled. "Sir Bartelby. Sir Maxwell. How did you get here?"

"By way of the Enchancia Knights Transport Ship," Sir Finnigan answered with a wink. "Let's say we show them what Enchancian knights look like, shall we?"

The announcer once again stepped forward. "Introducing Team Enchancia. We have Prince James, Sir Finnegan, Sir Bartelby, and Sir Maxwell."

Everybody in the audience clapped for Team Enchancia.

The June Knights Fest then began with both teams showing off their riding skills. Each team successfully maneuvered around a series of obstacles, earning the awe of the audience. After the maneuvers, the knights dismounted, and stood before the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nella began. "There is a code that all knights live by. It is called the Code of Chivalry. The ideal knight is to be humble, loyal, fair, religious, and have good manners. Here are some of the main codes which knights pledge to live by."

"To follow one's church and defend it with his or her life," Sir Finnegan announced.

"To protect women and the weak," Sir Garrett announced.

"To serve and defend one's king or queen," Sir Blaine addressed the audience.

"To be generous and honest," Sir Bartelby informed those gathered.

"To never lie," James revealed.

"To live by honor and for glory," Candice announced.

"To help widows and orphans," Sir Maxwell said to the audience.

Everybody in the audience clapped at the recital. The knights then showed off their equipment, telling the audience what each piece of equipment was used for.

It then came time for the knights to show off their sword skill. Because this was an exhibition, the knights used blunted swords as to not injure each other. The knights split up into teams of two: Nella and Sir Finnigan, Sir Garrett and Sir Bartelby, Sir Blaine and James, and Candice and Sir Maxwell. As each team took on each other in mock swordplay, the audience clapped and cheered in approval.

At one point, as Candice and Sir Maxwell battled each other, they struck up a conversation.

"I say, Dame Candice," Maxwell started, impressed, "your sword skills are excellent."

"Thank you, Sir Maxwell," Candice smiled. "You'd be surprised what they teach you at Royal Prep."

"Indeed," Maxwell agreed. "You might be interested to know I brought two fans with me."

Maxwell and Candice looked into the audience, and noticed Marcy and Elizabeth waving and cheering on Maxwell and Candice. Maxwell and Candice waved back, as they continued their swordplay. Meanwhile, Nella and Sir Finnegan took on each other.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again," Finnegan began. "You are a very impressive knight."

"As are you, Sir Finnegan," Nella remarked with a smile.

At that same time, Sir Garrett and Sir Bartelby battled each other, as Sir Blaine and James battled each other. The audience watched the swordplay in awe.

"Sir Bartelby," Garrett started as the two carried out their swordplay. "Allow me to congratulate you and your wife on the upcoming birth of your baby."

"Thank you, Sir Garrett," Sir Bartelby smiled, pleased. "My wife, Tilly, would have been here, but it was thought it would be better for her to stay home since she's pregnant."

As James and Sir Blaine battled each other, they too struck up a conversation.

"I've got to admit, you're quite good at handling a sword, Prince James," Blaine complimented.

"You as well, Sir Blaine," James smiled.

In a while, the swordplay concluded, with each team being equally matched. The audience cheered and clapped at the skill of the knights who had just fought.

"That was very enjoyable, Dame Candice," Sir Maxwell smiled. "If you will excuse me, I need to report to King Roland. An incident happened at Enchancia Castle shortly after you left. The king will fill you in later on."

"Is everything okay there now?" Candice asked, concerned.

"Everything is fine there, thanks to Leanne," Maxwell reassured Candice.

Candice looked into the audience to see Leanne standing next to Elizabeth and Marcy. Leanne looked at Candice, and smiled happily. It was a look that Candice recognized - a look of peace and contentment, having found a life of good.

 **Later that afternoon**

Back at the castle in Castlehaven, it was time for Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Violet, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette to be returning home. As they departed, they said their goodbyes to King Bernard, Queen Nola, Princess Nella, and Princess Norma. Everybody agreed it had been one of the most enjoyable visits they had ever experienced.

Later, aboard the royal floating palace, on its way back to Enchancia, a ceremony was taking place on the deck. Gathered were King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Violet, Leanne, Sir Maxwell, Elizabeth, and Marcy. Sir Finnegan and Sir Bartelby had opted to return to Enchancia aboard the Enchancia Knights Transport Ship.

"Leanne Dorasha," Roland said as he approached Leanne. "In recognition for your bravery in protecting young Elizabeth, I hereby award you the Shield of Valor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Leanne acknowledged gratefully as she accepted the shield. "I hope you didn't go to any special trouble getting a shield just for me? I wouldn't have been able to do what I did without a power granted by Elizabeth's amulet."

"We keep a few shields aboard the floating palace for just such an occasion," Roland revealed. "And even though Elizabeth's amulet granted you a special power, the bravery you showed was all yours. And that deserves to be rewarded."

"Most kind, Your Majesty," Leanne smiled.

"I also have something else for you, should you want it," Roland started. "I've talked to Headmistress Lovegood at Hexley Hall via crystal ball communication. She tells me that effective this upcoming school year, Hexley Hall is in need of a new Wand Combat teacher. She says the job is yours if you want it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Leanne beamed in happiness. "Please tell her I accept."

"You're welcome," Roland happily acknowledged. "I'll let Headmistress Lovegood know she has a new Wand Combat teacher."

As the ceremony ended, Leanne walked over to the railing of the floating palace, and looked out onto the water. At that same moment, Candice walked over.

"Is this what it's like ... being good?" Leanne asked with a tear of happiness in one of her eyes.

"It is," Candice happily answered.

"It's the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt," Leanne said in joy. "I don't know when I've been happier."

"It's the gift that keeps on giving," Candice smiled. "Welcome to your new life."

Back at the castle in Castlehaven, King Bernard, Queen Nola, and sixteen-year-old Nella were talking to eight-year-old Norma.

"As you know, Norma, I've already given my permission for Nella and Garrett to help train you in the ways of a knight," Bernard started. "I also believe you should be given a formal knight education as well. Therefore, starting this upcoming school year, I've made arrangements for you to start attending ... the Junior Knights Academy."

"Oh, Dad!" Norma exclaimed in glee as she hugged Bernard. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my precious one," Bernard smiled.

"Norma," Nella said as she stepped forward. "I have something for you ... from Queen Scarlett."

"What, Nella?" Norma asked, curious, as Nella brought out the Amulet of Castlehaven.

"A magical amulet that will allow you to magically change from a princess to a princess knight and back again," Nella said with a smile. "Once you wear it, all you'll have to do is to concentrate for the transformation to happen. Welcome to the fold, Norma."

Norma put on the amulet, and concentrated. In a few moments, Norma transformed into a princess knight, complete with armor, a shield, and a sword.

"Wow!" Norma exclaimed in awe.

"That's impressive, Norma," Nella smiled.

"We're so proud of you, Norma," Bernard said with pride.

"You're just like Nella, now," Nola smiled.

"Thank you," Norma happily acknowledged. Norma then concentrated, and turned back into her princess self. "I'll have to write to Queen Scarlett immediately, and properly thank her. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Norma," Bernard agreed as Norma went off to write a proper letter of thanks.

"She's becoming a proper, well mannered young woman," Nola happily said of Norma as Bernard and Nella nodded in agreement.

 **June 16, 1869**

It was a Wednesday morning in Cinnibar. At Scarlett's palace, Candice had been summoned.

"Good morning, Candice," Scarlett smiled as Candice entered Scarlett's office.

"Good morning, Scarlett," Candice smiled back. "What may I do for you?"

"I have a book I need you to examine," Scarlett announced as she brought out the Book of Life. "It is protected by magical security measures, and, to tell you the truth, I can't get past those security measures. I need somebody like you, with Maleficent powers, to get past the security measures."

"I'll see what I can do," Candice said as she opened the book, and started looking through it.

As Candice looked through the book, it seemed normal enough, with pictures and writing. It was almost as if the book was completely normal, as in any book you would pick up off any shelf. However, as Candice scanned the book with her magic, Candice started picking up indications that the book contained secrets hidden beneath the surface.

Candice ran her hand across the pages of the book. As she did so, the writing of the book started to literally come alive, moving across the pages on its own. As the writing moved, hidden writing was revealed. That writing came alive as well, and literally moved off the page and onto Candice's arm. Candice gasped in shock, and the writing quickly left her arm and returned to the book. The book then returned to normal, but not before lightly burning Candice's palm in the process.

"You're hurt!" Scarlett gasped in shock.

"I'll be okay," Candice assured Scarlett. Candice concentrated on her palm with her mind, and in a few moments, the burn was completely healed. "There we go," Candice smiled. "Good as new."

"How did you do that?" Scarlett asked in awe.

"Self healing?" Candice responded. "Something I've always had."

"That's impressive," Scarlett admitted. "It's a very rare gift. You must have gotten it from Maleficent when she made you."

"Interesting," Candice commented.

"Were you able to pick up anything from the book?" Scarlett wanted to know, curious.

"A very powerful magical book," Candice explained. "It has magical qualities that keeps its true contents hidden."

"What contents?" Scarlett inquired.

"The first witch spells," Candice informed Scarlett. "I picked up things like how witches created vampires, and possibly how to uncreate them, along with other creatures. My God! It just hit me! This is the Book of Life! The Congregation would give anything to lay their hands on it."

"The Congregation?" Scarlett wanted to know.

"A magical organization from the other dimension," Candice started. "An uneasy alliance of witches, warlocks, vampires, and daemons. The witches and warlocks of the Congregation would love to get their hands on this book. It could give them the magical spells needed to get rid of vampires and daemons."

"Sound like a nice lot," Scarlett scoffed.

"They make MACUSA look good," Candice observed.

"MACUSA?" Scarlett asked, not knowing the term.

"Magical Congress of the United States of America," Candice started. "You'll meet them in your future. Meanwhile, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead," Scarlett directed.

"This is too powerful a book," Candice explained. "In the wrong hands, it could do untold damage. It will, however, play an important part in future events. I know of two Voyagers who could keep the book safe, and make sure it gets to where it needs to be when the time is right."

"I would have preferred to have kept the book here," Scarlett admitted. "But, since you say the book is important to future events, I'll turn it over to your friends."

"I'll let them know to come here," Candice assured Scarlett. Candice then told Scarlett about the two Voyagers who would be taking the book.

 **June 17, 1869**

It was now Thursday morning in Cinnibar. As Scarlett sat in her office, Colette walked in.

"Scarlett," Colette announced. "There is a man and a woman to see you. They say they are the Voyagers you are expecting."

"Send them in," Scarlett requested, "then leave us."

"Yes, Scarlett," Colette acknowledged.

In a few moments, a man and a woman walked into Scarlett's office as Colette shut the door. The man had white skin, brown hair, and wore glasses. The woman had white skin and medium length brown hair.

"Hello, Queen Scarlett," the man smiled. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Alistair Deacon, and this is my wife, Judith. We're specialty Voyagers who handle cases involving important historical books and documents."

"Candice has told me about the two of you," Scarlett smiled back. "Does your society have specialty Voyagers for everything?"

"Well, for the important things," Alistair explained with a wink.

"There are many important historical books and documents out there," Judith added. "Every so often, we're called in to make sure that things go according to plan."

"As is the case with this little devil," Alistair continued, looking at the Book of Life on Scarlett's desk. "We'll make sure that it gets to where it needs to be."

"Of course," Scarlett agreed as she handed over the book. "You realize that the book is magical? It has the potential to injure people who try to uncover its secrets."

"Not to worry," Judith assured Scarlett. "Alistair and I aren't magical, so the book won't affect us in that way."

"Well, we've best be off," Alistair announced as he and Judith each brought out a silver pocket watch-sized Omni, opened the covers, and adjusted the dials on their Omnis.

"Thank you for your assistance, Queen Scarlett," Judith smiled.

Alistair pushed a button on his Omni, and Judith pushed a button on her Omni. The two then disappeared into thin air.

Scarlett sat in her chair, and smiled. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 36).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we have two subjects.

First of all, _Jolly Roger Brat_ , when I was writing this chapter, was interested in knowing more about Elizabeth's Amulet of Justice. At this time, _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and I are still working out the exact specifics of Elizabeth's amulet. However, I can give you _my_ thoughts about the amulet.

In this chapter, Elizabeth's Amulet of Justice gave Leanne the ability to change from a human to a dragon and back again. There are two spells connected to that ability - _Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!_ and _Speciosus, formosus, reverto!_ The one spell is used to activate the ability, and the other spell is used to deactivate the ability. The ability to transform, and the spells connected to that transformation, were granted to Leanne by Elizabeth's amulet. As to why spells are used in this case, to be honest, I was looking for something to add dramatic effect to the ability, and I decided to use spells to do this.

Also of interest: is Elizabeth's Amulet of Justice like Jeremiah Cook's Scepter of Justice? (with the Scepter of Justice having been seen in my story "Dorrie: Book Two"). _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and I are still working out the exact specifics of Elizabeth's amulet. However, in my opinion, Elizabeth's Amulet of Justice (created by Caradoc Lovegood) would have been inspired by Jeremiah's Scepter of Justice, and its justice-like powers.

Now, onto the subject of bowling. Since any fan of "Nella the Princess Knight" will tell you that King Dad (now King Bernard) loves bowling, I though it would be interesting to give you a history of the sport.

The earliest known forms of bowling date back to ancient Egypt, with wall drawings depicting bowling being found in a royal Egyptian tomb dated to 5200 B.C. Remnants of bowling balls were found among artifacts in ancient Egypt going back to the Egyptian protodynastic period in 3200 BC. Balls were made using the husks of grains, covered in a material such as leather, and bound with string. Other balls made of porcelain have also been found, indicating that these were rolled along the ground rather than thrown due to their size and weight.

In 1299 the oldest known bowling green for target style bowling to survive to modern times was built. Master's Close (now the Old Bowling Green of the Southampton Bowling Club) in Southampton, England is still in use.

In 1455 lawn bowling lanes in London were first roofed-over, turning bowling into an all-weather game.

On July 19th of 1588, English Vice-Admiral Sir Francis Drake allegedly was playing bowls at Plymouth Hoe when the arrival of the Spanish Armada was announced, replying "We have time enough to finish the game and beat the Spaniards too."

In 1609 Dutch East India Company explorer Henry Hudson discovered Hudson Bay, bringing Dutch colonization to New Amsterdam (later New York); Hudson's men brought some form of lawn bowling with them.

In 1670 Dutchmen liked to bowl at the Old King's Arms Tavern near modern-day 2nd and Broadway in New York City.

In 1733 Bowling Green in New York City was built on the site of a Dutch cattle market and parade ground, becoming the city's oldest public park to survive to modern times.

In 1819, New York writer Washington Irving made the first mention of ninepin bowling in American literature in his story "Rip Van Winkle".

On January 1st of 1840, Knickerbocker Alleys in New York City opened, becoming the first indoor bowling alley.

In 1846, the oldest surviving bowling lanes in the United States were built as part of Roseland Cottage, the summer estate of Henry Chandler Bowen (1831-1896) in Woodstock, Connecticut. The lanes, now part of Historic New England's Roseland Cottage House Museum, contain Gothic Revival architectural elements in keeping with the style of the entire estate.

In 1875, the National Bowling Association (NBA) was founded by 27 local clubs in New York City to standardize rules for ten-pin bowling, setting the ball size and the distance between the foul line and the pins, but failing to agree on other rules; it was superseded in 1895 by the American Bowling Congress.

In the 1880s, Brunswick Corporation (founded 1845) of Chicago, Illinois, maker of billiard tables began making bowling balls, pins, and wooden lanes to sell to taverns installing bowling alleys.

On September 9th of 1895, the modern standardized rules for ten-pin bowling were established in New York City by the new American Bowling Congress (ABC) (later the United States Bowling Congress), who changed the scoring system from a maximum 200 points for 20 balls to a maximum 300 points for 12 balls, and set the maximum ball weight at 16 lbs., and pin distance at 12 inches.

In 1908, the now-oldest surviving bowling alley for tenpin bowling was opened in Milwaukee, Wisconsin - in the basement of the Holler House tavern, containing the oldest sanctioned lanes in the United States.

In 1926 the International Bowling Association (IBA) was formed by the U.S., Sweden, Germany, Netherlands, and Finland, holding four world championships by 1936.

About 1950 the Golden Age of Ten-Pin Bowling began, in which professional bowlers made salaries rivaling those of baseball, football, and hockey players; it ended in the late 1970s.

In 1952 American Machine and Foundry (AMF) of Brooklyn, N.Y. began marketing automatic Pinsetter machines, eliminating the need for pinboys and causing bowling to rocket in popularity, making the 1950s the Decade of the Bowler.

On August 2nd of 1991 in Havana, Cuba, tenpin bowling became an international medal-level sport for the first time at the 1991 Pan American Games.

 **Author's notes**

Alistair Deacon and his wife, Judith, are originally from "As Time Goes By".

Amber asking about a lack of servants at Bernard and Nola's castle was the idea of _Luiz4200_.

Caradoc Lovegood, Elizabeth West-Chadwick, and Jeremiah Cook are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Castlehaven, Clod, King Bernard (A.K.A. King Dad), Princess Nella, Princess Norma, Queen Nola (A.K.A. Queen Mom), Sir Blaine, Sir Garrett, and Trinket are from "Nella the Princess Knight". In regard to King Bernard and Queen Nola, I wanted Nella's parents to be referred to as something more than King Dad and Queen Mom, so I came up with the names of Bernard and Nola for them.

Dame: the equivalent title to 'Sir'; title for a woman who has been awarded an order of chivalry (chivalry meaning the medieval principles governing knighthood and knightly conduct).

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having a knights fest was based on an idea by _Luiz4200._

Having a Wendarby Institute house being named after Lucinda and her birth parents was the idea of _Brigade701_.

Having Elizabeth's amulet give Leanne the ability to change into a dragon and back into a human again was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ I added in the spell _Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!_ to add dramatic effect.

Having Leanne being a protector to Elizabeth was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Norma attend the Junior Knights Academy was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Norma follow in the footsteps of Nella as a princess knight was the idea of _Luiz4200._ I added in the Amulet of Castlehaven so that Norma would have a magical quality as Nella does.

Having Sir Blaine appear in this chapter was based on an idea by _epear96_.

Hogwarts is from "Harry Potter".

" _I was just curious," Amber started. "Where are your servants?" "We do have a medium sized staff for when we need them," Nola happily pointed out. "However, we're quite informal here, and Bernard, Nella, Norma, and I take care of a lot of the chores around here ourselves." "I see," Amber acknowledged, somewhat puzzled. "Actually, King Jonathan and Queen Mira of Ornburgh have a similar arrangement," Dorrie pointed out. "They are down to earth people who, while royalty, like taking care of a lot of things themselves"_ \- in case you're wondering, this is the first time I'm mentioning that King Jonathan and Queen Mira are like Bernard and Nola. Those who have read my story "Dorrie" will remember that Mira, before she married Jonathan, was a maid, and that she helps out around Ornburgh Castle even after becoming queen. Her mind set has rubbed off on Jonathan, Frederick, Everett, and Lissa.

" _If only you knew what truly went down," Candice thought to herself. "You and Enchancia would freak out"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 27 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

" _It's nice you were made a Knight of Castlehaven the last time you were here," James smiled. "Nice job saving Queen Nola"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 27 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

" _I've said it once, and I'll say it again," Finnegan began. "You are a very impressive knight." "As are you, Sir Finnegan," Nella remarked with a smile_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 20 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Leanne magically putting a ring of fire around the assassin sent to kill her, and sucking the assassin into the ground, was inspired by the same magic used by the Finnish witch Satu Järvinen in the first episode of the TV series "A Discovery of Witches".

MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) is originally from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them".

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in my stories is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with a child).

Miss Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Omni, and Voyagers, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Prince Mike is the chubby prince who appeared from time to time in "Sofia the First". The friendship between Abby and Mike would be a lot like Andi and Cyrus' friendship in "Andi Mack". Since Mike's kingdom was never identified in "Sofia the First", I decided to name it Stehurst.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my "Sofia the First" stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

 _Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!_ is the same spell Queen Narissa used to turn herself into a dragon in "Enchanted". Meanwhile, _Speciosus, formosus, reverto!_ is a counter spell I created.

The Amulet of Castlehaven is an idea I came up with, and is only magical in the sense that it will allow Princess Norma to magically become a princess knight when needed. Unlike the amulets worn by Sofia and company, the Amulet of Castlehaven will not grant a "new" power to Norma when Norma does a good deed, nor will it summon somebody when Norma needs help. The Amulet of Castlehaven simply allows Norma to change from a princess to a princess knight and back again. This is my way of keeping Nella and Norma's transformation abilities equal as it were.

The Amulet of Justice is the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and is used in this story with permission from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The Book of Life (A.K.A. _Ashmole 782_ ) is an earlier version of the Book of Life from the novel "A Discovery of Witches", and later from the TV series version of "A Discovery of Witches".

The Congregation is from the novel "A Discovery of Witches", and later from the TV series version of "A Discovery of Witches".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

Warehouse Ten is from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", "Changes", and "Enchancia Castle". It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series "Warehouse 13").

" _You're welcome," Elizabeth smiled back. "Your new gift, and the two spells connected to it, are yours, and yours only. Nobody else can use the spells to copy your gift. That's the way my amulet works"_ \- having Leanne's new gift being exclusive to her was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

 **Disclaimer**

"A Discovery of Witches" and everything associated with it © Deborah Harkness, Penguin Books, Bad Wolf, Sky Productions, Sky Vision, and Sky One.

"Andi Mack" and everything associated with it © Terri Minsky, Go Dog Go, MM Productions, Horizon Productions, and Disney Channel.

"As Time Goes By" and everything associated with it © Theatre of Comedy Entertainment, DLT Entertainment Ltd., and BBC.

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Caradoc Lovegood, Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Jeremiah Cook, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Enchanted" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Heyday Films, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Warehouse 13" and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, Gayle Lovegood, King Jonathan, Leanna, Lieutenant Hummel, Lovisa, Prince Everett, Princess Lissa, Queen Mira, _slark_ , the Amulet of Castlehaven, the Enchancia Knights Transport Ship, the Town of Evermore Landing, the Village of Wendarby, and the Wendarby Institute.


	37. The Return

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 37 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This is a chapter designed to promote the 2019 American Red Nose Day.

In Britain, Red Nose Day has been a yearly charity event for a number of years. And it is a pleasure to announce that the United States, for the fifth year in a row, is putting on its own Red Nose Day which will include a special fund raising broadcast on NBC-TV the night of Thursday, May 23rd of 2019.

The American Red Nose Day is a campaign with the mission to end child poverty by funding programs that keep children safe, healthy, and educated. Through the power of entertainment, the American Red Nose Day brings people together to laugh and have fun, all while raising life-changing cash for the children that need it the most. Since its debut in 2015, the American Red Nose Day has raised nearly $150 million and has positively impacted over 16 million children in America, and around the world.

Beneficiaries of American Red Nose Day grants include charity organizations such as Boys and Girls Clubs of America; Charity: Water; City Year; Children's Health Fund; Covenant House; Feeding America; International Rescue Committee; Laureus; Save the Children; The Global Fund; and Unidos US. All of American Red Nose Day's grant money supports projects to keep children and young people safe, healthy, educated and empowered.

Where can you buy a Red Nose? Walgreens is the exclusive retailer of the Red Noses, available at Walgreens and Duane Reade locations across the United States.

Now, let's have our chapter which is a retelling of my story "Reunited", with some things reworked, and some new things added.

 **Chapter 37: The Return**

 **June 19, 1869**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle, and the sun was already shining bright. In Sofia's room in the castle, a sixteen-year-old Sofia was getting ready for the day.

" _Now, where is that uniform?"_ Sofia thought as she went through her large walk-in closet. _"It was just in here yesterday."_ After looking around for a few moments, Sofia spotted it. _"Ah! Here it is!"_

Sofia closed the door as she changed. When Sofia emerged, she was wearing an adult Buttercup uniform much like what Mrs. Hanshaw wore. Sofia, along with Lucinda, had recently volunteered to be Buttercup Aids. They would help Mrs. Hanshaw keep track of the latest Buttercups in the troop, and also help with teaching various things to the latest Buttercups.

Sofia left her room and walked down the hall. As Sofia walked down the hall, she was met by sixteen-year-old Lucinda who was also wearing a Buttercup Aid uniform.

"I'm really looking forward to this," Sofia smiled.

"So am I," Lucinda smiled back.

Sofia and Lucinda walked out into the castle courtyard where King Roland and Baileywick were talking.

"Good morning, girls," Roland said in greeting to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good morning, Dad," Sofia and Lucinda happily responded.

"Well, don't the two of you look nice today," Roland commented.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled. In a few moments, the Buttercup wagon, being driven by Mrs. Hanshaw and carrying the latest troop of Buttercups, pulled up.

"Good morning, ladies," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hanshaw," Sofia and Lucinda smiled back as they climbed aboard the Buttercup wagon.

"Good morning, King Roland," Mrs. Hanshaw greeted with a nod.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hanshaw," Roland smiled.

"And how are you doing this morning, Groundhog?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked Baileywick.

Sofia chucked to herself. Even after a few years, Mrs. Hanshaw's nickname for Baileywick still stuck.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Hanshaw," Baileywick happily responded.

"Well, everybody." Mrs. Hanshaw announced to everybody on the Buttercup wagon. "Time to get going."

With that, the Buttercup wagon left Enchancia Castle. Before long, the wagon arrived at the Peppertree Forest. As Sofia and Lucinda hitched the horses to a nearby hitching post, Mrs. Hanshaw and the latest Buttercups gathered at the edge of the forest.

Sofia and Lucinda, after hitching the horses, joined Mrs. Hanshaw and the latest Buttercups. As they started their hike through Peppertree Forest, Sofia noticed something out of the corner of her eye - a gray rabbit staring at them from a distance.

" _Funny,"_ Sofia thought. _"That rabbit looks a lot like Clover. But it can't be. Clover has been dead the past few years now."_

Sofia's attention shifted back to the hike through the Peppertree Forest. Throughout the day, Sofia, Lucinda, Mrs. Hanshaw, and the Buttercups hiked through the forest, with the Buttercups learning about nature, and doing on the spot projects. A good time was had by all.

Late afternoon came, and Sofia, Lucinda, Mrs. Hanshaw, and the Buttercups arrived back at the Buttercup wagon. Sofia and Lucinda unhitched the horses from the hitching post, then everybody climbed aboard the wagon.

As they were leaving, Sofia saw out of the corner of her eye the same gray rabbit, again staring at them from a distance. As the wagon moved along, Sofia kept her eyes on the rabbit. It just stood there looking at the wagon as it traveled away from the Peppertree Forest.

" _It's as if that rabbit wants something,"_ Sofia thought. _"But what?"_

Since the wagon was on the move, Sofia's attention soon shifted to those aboard the wagon. In a short while, the wagon arrived at Enchancia Castle. Sofia and Lucinda got down from the wagon, and then the wagon started leaving the castle.

"Buttercups Buttercups! We sure had fun!" the Buttercups chanted from the wagon. "Buttercups Buttercups! Goodbye everyone!"

Sofia and Lucinda waved to the wagon as it left.

Night came, and Sofia was getting ready for bed. The gray rabbit stuck in Sofia's head. There was something about that rabbit, but Sofia could not put her finger on it. Sofia then climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

 **June 20, 1869**

Morning came, and Sofia slowly woke up. Sofia then got up out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, Sofia returned to her room. Suddenly, she heard some light thumping on the floor behind her. Sofia spun around to see ... the same gray rabbit she had seen the day before.

For Sofia, this was the first time she had seen the rabbit close up. The rabbit looked just like Clover, so much so that it could be Clover's twin. Obviously, the rabbit wanted something. So, Sofia decided to talk to the rabbit.

"Hello," Sofia greeted. "My name is Sofia. What may I do for you?"

The rabbit just stared at Sofia.

"It's okay," Sofia reassured the rabbit. "I can talk to and understand animals, thanks to my amulet."

The rabbit kept staring at Sofia. Then, the rabbit spoke.

"Promise me you won't freak out, kid," the rabbit said. It was Clover's voice.

"Clover?!" Sofia exclaimed in shock. Then, Sofia thought _"It can't be. Clover died a few years ago of old age. Oh my God, Sofia! Your going nuts!"_

"I was afraid of this," the rabbit responded. "It's me, Sofia ... Clover."

"Clover?" Sofia again exclaimed, half dazed.

Sofia then held out her arms, and Clover jumped into Sofia's hands. Sofia then sat down on the bed, putting Clover on her lap while she scratched his head.

"Oh!" Clover said with delight. "I've missed that!"

Sofia smiled, then asked "How is this possible?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you forever, kid?" Clover smiled.

"But, how?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Well," Clover started. "We animals who serve princesses ... we have a special ability. We live, we die, then sooner or later we're reborn to start the whole thing over again."

"Oh, Clover!" Sofia said in happiness. "I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, kid," Clover responded. "Although, I can't really call you kid anymore, can I? Look at you! You've grown into a lovely teenager."

"Why, thank you Clover," Sofia smiled. Sofia then looked over at her dressing table. "I brought some cake up with me from breakfast. It's your favorite - carrot cake. Want some?"

"You even have to ask, Sofia?" Clover smiled.

Sofia went over and got Clover a piece of cake, then sat back down on the bed.

"Oh! That's good!" Clover said as he enjoyed the cake. "You're the best, Sofia!"

Sofia smiled.

"By the way, Sofia?" Clover asked. "Have Mia and Robin showed up yet?"

"They're reborn too?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Clover answered. "I'm sure they will be along before too long."

At that moment, Sofia's Mexican Spotted Owl, Hector, flew into Sofia's room through Sofia's opened window.

"Clover," Sofia smiled. "This is Hector, my owl. Hector, this is Clover."

"A pleasure to meet you, Clover," Hector happily greeted. "I've heard so much about you. But how can you be here? Aren't ... you dead?"

"I was," Clover explained. "But, I'm back now."

"Well, I'm glad for Sofia you're back," Hector smiled.

"And how did you wind up here?" Clover asked Hector, curious.

"Hector was a gift from Princess Isabel of Avalor," Sofia explained.

"Ah!" Clover acknowledged, impressed.

As the morning continued, Sofia and Clover sat on Sofia's bed reliving old memories, as Hector sat on his perch happily watching the scene. Sofia also brought Clover up to date on what had been going on at Enchancia Castle while he had been gone.

"So," Clover started. "Lucinda is now your sister. And look at you two! Official royal sorceresses. You've done good, Sofia!"

Sofia smiled. She then noticed activity near her open window. In a few moments, Mia and Robin flew into the room.

"Mia, Robin!" Sofia exclaimed in happiness.

"Sofia!" Mia and Robin both joyfully said as they flew over to Sofia.

"It's so good to see the two of you again," Sofia smiled.

"I see Clover is already here," Robin observed.

"And who is this?" Mia asked, looking at Hector.

"This is my owl, Hector," Sofia answered. "I think the five of us are going to get along nicely."

"Any friend of Sofia's is a friend of ours," Mia smiled at Hector.

 **That afternoon**

In Enchancia Castle, it was time for lunch. As the royal family sat down at the dinner table, Lucinda noticed that Sofia looked especially happy.

During lunch, the family had a pleasant time eating together and talking among themselves. As lunch was ending, Sofia motioned Lucinda to follow her into the hallway. The two walked down the hall until they were alone.

"What's going on, Sofia?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Something absolutely wonderful has happened," Sofia answered with a smile.

Sofia then told Lucinda about the return of Clover, Mia and Robin. Lucinda smiled as she hugged Sofia. Sofia and Lucinda then went up to Sofia's room.

"Oh, guys," Sofia called out. "Come on out. It's okay - it's just Lucinda."

Clover, Mia and Robin emerged from hiding as Lucinda smiled.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while" Lucinda happily acknowledged. "Sofia told me about how you guys are reborn. It's so wonderful to have you back."

"Nice to be back, Lucinda," Clover responded with a smile.

Lucinda smiled back. She had seen them before during her and Sofia's childhood, but thanks to Lucinda's amulet, this was the first time she was able to talk to them.

Sofia, Lucinda, Clover, Mia and Robin spent the afternoon talking to each other and having a good time.

"There's somebody else who is going to be very happy to know your back," Sofia announced.

"Who?" Clover asked.

"Crackle," Sofia informed Clover.

"Crackle?" Clover exclaimed with a smile. "She's still alive?"

"Oh, yes," Sofia happily replied. "She's a dragon, and dragons have long life spans."

"And we're in luck," Lucinda announced. "Vivian is coming over for dinner tonight, and she's bringing Crackle with her."

Sofia smiled, then turned to Clover. "Just to let you know, Vivian can talk to and understand animals too. Lucinda and I discovered a spell that allowed us to enchant a pendant with that ability. And we gave that pendant to Vivian as a gift. Her and Crackle have been talking to each other ever since."

Soon, it was late afternoon, and sixteen-year-old Vivian arrived at Enchancia Castle with Crackle. Sofia and Lucinda met Vivian and Crackle in the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, Sofia, Lucinda," Vivian greeted as she stepped off her long flying carriage.

"Good afternoon!" Crackle joyfully exclaimed as she flew off the carriage toward Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda greeted Vivian with a hug, then hugged Crackle.

"Have some fun flying around the castle," Vivian smiled at Crackle.

"Okay, Vivian," Crackle smiled back.

Vivian smiled at Crackle, then went inside the castle looking for James. At that point, Sofia and Lucinda smiled. Vivian and James had become a couple, and it was obvious that the two of them would get married some day.

As Vivian disappeared into the castle, Sofia motioned Crackle to come over.

"What, Sofia?" Crackle asked.

"Lucinda and I have a surprise for you," Sofia answered.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Crackle said with excitement. "What is it?"

"Something wonderful," Lucinda smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda then took Crackle up to Sofia's room. As Sofia, Lucinda, and Crackle entered Sofia's room, Sofia turned to Crackle.

"Close your eyes, Crackle," Sofia instructed.

"Alright," Crackle said, closing her eyes.

Sofia then motioned Clover to come over.

"You can open your eyes now, Crackle," Sofia happily said.

Crackle opened her eyes, and standing before her was ... Clover.

"Clover?" Crackle asked in amazement. "My ... Clover?"

"Yes," Sofia smiled.

"Well," Clover said with a smile. "Ya gonna get over here and give me a hug, or what?"

Crackle raced over and hugged Clover.

"I can't believe this!" Crackle said to Clover. "How?"

"Clover will explain everything," Sofia said to Crackle with a smile. "We'll leave the two of you to get reacquainted."

As Sofia and Lucinda left, they both turned around to look at Clover and Crackle happily catching up with each other. Sofia and Lucinda smiled at the happy scene, then left for dinner.

 **Another return**

The next morning at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was in her room getting ready for the day when Sofia and Clover came in.

"Good morning, Lucinda," Sofia cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning Sofia, Clover," Lucinda greeted back with a smile.

"Should I tell her?" Clover asked Sofia.

"Tell me what?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Well, we have another arrival," Sofia announced as she looked toward the door.

Lucinda turned to look at the door, and in came a squirrel.

"Lucinda, this is Whatnaught," Sofia smiled. "Now, the entire gang is back - Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught".

"I remember you," Lucinda smiled at Whatnaught. "Nice to see you again."

Whatnaught chittered in happiness.

"And, he's brought somebody with him," Clover announced.

At that moment, a black and gray female rabbit hopped into Lucinda's room.

"Hexie?" Lucinda asked, not believing her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Lucinda," the female rabbit answered.

"Hexie!" Lucinda exclaimed in happiness.

"Lucinda!" Hexie exclaimed in glee as she jumped into Lucinda's waiting arms.

"Oh, Hexie!" Lucinda cried with tears of happiness. "It's so good to see you again. But how is this possible? You died when I was twelve."

"Like Clover, Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught, I've been reborn," Hexie answered with a smile. "And thanks to your amulet, Lucinda, we can now talk to each other."

Lucinda held Hexie for the longest time, happy to see her old friend once again. Sofia, Clover, and Whatnaught smiled at the touching scene.

"Oh, Hexie!" Lucinda smiled. "I've missed you so much. It's so good to have you back."

"And it's good to be back with you, Lucinda," Hexie smiled back. "And look at you - you're a princess now. Not bad, girl."

"Clover, Whatnaught, and I will let the two of you get reacquainted," Sofia smiled as she and her two animal friends left Lucinda and Hexie to be alone.

"Well, would you like the grand tour?" Lucinda asked Hexie.

"I'd love that," Hexie smiled.

Lucinda showed Hexie around the grand room that was Lucinda's bedroom. Hexie was in awe with what the room had to offer - a grand bed, a reading nook, a spacious window seat, and a huge walk-in closet which included a spacious bathroom off to one side.

"Your room is absolutely wonderful," Hexie said, impressed.

"Our room, you mean," Lucinda happily pointed out.

"You mean that, Lucinda?" Hexie asked, hopeful.

"Oh, yes," Lucinda smiled. "When I was a child, we shared the same room, and we got along famously. Now that you're back, I'd love us to share a room again."

"Then, I accept," Hexie smiled back.

"Good," Lucinda happily responded. "In fact, I'll have Candice bring up a large round cushion just for you."

"Is Candice still here at the castle?" Hexie asked.

"Oh, yes," Lucinda answered. "As you'll remember, she has the ability to talk to animals as well." Lucinda then brought out her wand, and pointed it at the floor. A bowl of strawberries then appeared. "For you, my dear friend," Lucinda smiled at Hexie.

"Thank you, Lucinda," Hexie smiled back as she started eating. "These are delicious."

At that moment, Baileywick entered the room.

"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, Princess Lucinda," Baileywick announced.

"I'll be eating up here this morning, Baileywick," Lucinda responded. "I have an old friend here I want to catch up with. And could you have Candice bring up a large round cushion?"

"Consider it done," Baileywick smiled.

In a little while, a knock came at Lucinda's door.

"Come in," Lucinda invited.

The door opened, and in walked a sixteen-year-old Candice rolling a food cart.

"Your breakfast, Lucinda," Candice smiled. "There's also a breakfast for your guest as well."

"Thank you, Candice," Lucinda happily acknowledged.

"Where is your guest anyway?" Candice inquired as she looked around Lucinda's bedroom.

At that moment, Hexie hopped up on a table, and smiled at Candice.

"Oh! What a cute rabbit!" Candice exclaimed with a smile. Then, it hit Candice who she was looking at. "Lucinda! Is that ... Hexie?"

"Yes," Lucinda answered with tears of happiness in her eyes. "She's come back to me, and Clover, Whatnaught, Robin, and Mia have come back to Sofia."

"How?" Candice wanted to know.

"Apparently, animals who serve princesses have a special gift," Lucinda started. "They live, they die, then sooner or later they are reborn to start the whole thing over again."

"But Hexie lived and died before you became a princess, Lucinda," Candice pointed out.

"That's true," Hexie pointed out, "but Andrew explained to me why I was brought back."

"You've met ... Andrew?" Lucinda asked Hexie, taken off guard.

"Oh, yes," Hexie answered. "Andrew told me that since you're now a princess, it was only logical to bring me back as well, and give me the same regenerative ability that Clover, Whatnaught, Robin, and Mia have."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this Andrew?" Candice inquired.

"He's an angel I met when I was a child," Lucinda answered with a smile. "A kind man."

"Andrew also told me to tell you something," Hexie announced to Lucinda. "He said that God is still very proud of you."

Lucinda looked up toward Heaven, and smiled.

"I'll set up breakfast for you and Hexie," Candice said to Lucinda before reaching under the food cart. "And I believe you ordered a large round cushion?"

"Oh, yes," Lucinda happily answered. "Please put it next to my bed - it's for Hexie."

"There you go, Hexie," Candice smiled as she put the cushion down, and Hexie tried it out.

"Thank you, Candice," Hexie said in appreciation.

"You're welcome, Hexie," Candice happily responded. "It's nice to have you back."

"And it's nice to be back," Hexie smiled at Candice.

As Candice left Lucinda's bedroom after setting up breakfast, she looked back to see Lucinda and Hexie happily catching up with each other. It was wonderful seeing two old friends back together.

Early that evening, in Lucinda's bedroom, Lucinda was sitting in an overstuffed chair with Hexie on her lap. As Lucinda gently petted Hexie, Lucinda's German Shepherd, Rex, walked in.

"Big dog!" Hexie exclaimed, taken off guard.

"It's okay, Hexie," Lucinda smiled. "This is my friend, Rex. We've known each other since I came to live at the castle. Rex, this is my dear Hexie."

"A pleasure to meet you, Hexie," Rex happily greeted as he gently sniffed Hexie. "Any friend of Lucinda's is a friend of mine."

"I like you," Hexie said to Rex with a smile.

Lucinda, Hexie, and Rex looked out at the sunset outside. In a little while, the sun had disappeared, and night came on. Lucinda raised her wand, and magically lit the gas lights in her room.

"That's better," Lucinda announced. "Let's have a nice time talking to each other."

Lucinda, Hexie, and Rex had a pleasant time talking to each other, with Lucinda and Rex filling in Hexie on various aspects of life in the castle, as Hexie listened in interest. In a while, it was time to go to bed. Lucinda put out the gas lights, and climbed into bed. Hexie laid down on her cushion, and Rex laid down next to Lucinda's bed.

During the night, as Rex slept, memories from a past life started filling Rex's head. Rex had memories, as another dog, of hanging around the castle kitchen getting scraps of food from Chef Andre, and a strange memory of Rex finding a large book, then burying it. Rex then woke up with a start.

" _This can't be!"_ Rex thought to himself, taken off guard. _"I've lived here before ... in a previous life."_

 **June 22, 1869**

It was now the next morning. In Lucinda's room, Rex woke up to find Lucinda getting ready for the day.

"Lucinda," Rex said. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"I had a revelation last night," Rex started. "I remembered things from a past life of mine. I remember living here at the castle as another dog. As James' dog."

"Whoa!" Lucinda exclaimed, taken off guard.

"When James' dog, Rex, died, I was reincarnated as a German Shepherd puppy," Rex explained. "I was named Rex in honor of James' dog. I remember being James' Rex. I remember how I would hang around the kitchen and get scraps from Chef Andre. I remember burying Cedric's spell book. I remember chasing cats. And I remember getting under Clover's skin. Thankfully, when I became a German Shepherd, I was rid of those silly habits. I'm a different dog, now. But, I still have those memories."

"You know what this means?" Lucinda started. "We have to tell James."

"I'm not sure how he'll handle it," Rex said cautiously. "It's gonna be a shock."

"I know," Lucinda admitted as she gently petted Rex. "But, I'll be right there with you."

"And I'll come along, too," Hexie spoke up.

In a little while, Lucinda, Rex, and Hexie arrived at the door to James' room. Lucinda then knocked on the door.

"Come in," seventeen-year-old James cheerfully invited.

Lucinda opened the door, and she walked into James' room, followed by Rex and Hexie.

"I heard your rabbit was back," James smiled as he looked at Hexie. "It's nice you have her back in your life. And it's nice that Sofia has Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught back in her life. I only wish ..."

"Wish what?" Lucinda gently asked.

"I just wish that my Rex was back," James admitted. "I know that he and Jagger would get along famously."

"Well, that wish can come true," Lucinda smiled.

"What do you mean?" James asked, puzzled.

"As you know, my amulet allows me to talk to animals," Lucinda explained. "Your medallion that Sofia and I enchanted allows you to talk to animals. Well, last night, my Rex ... our Rex ... had memories return to him from a previous life. He's your Rex, reborn as a German Shepherd."

"Whoa!" James exclaimed, not sure if he believed what was happening.

"It's true," Rex said as he walked up to James, and gently licked James' hand.

"Oh my God!" James said with tears of happiness streaming down his face. "It is you. My Rex use to lick my hand like that."

James then kneeled down, and happily hugged Rex, as Rex licked James' face.

"You have to understand, James, that I'm a different dog now," Rex explained. "I'm much more serious now. But, I'll be your loyal friend, as I was back then."

"That's all anybody could ask for," James smiled, before thinking of something. "But, you're Lucinda's dog."

"There's no reason why we can't both have Rex as a friend," Lucinda happily pointed out.

"Then it's settled," Rex said with a smile.

"Hexie and I will let the two of you catch up with each other," Lucinda said to James and Rex.

As Lucinda and Hexie left James' room, they turned around to see James and Rex happily talking to each other. It was a very pleasant sight.

That afternoon, in back of the castle, Clover, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, Hexie, and Rex were relaxing in the castle gardens. As they relaxed, Creamy walked up.

"Cat!" Hexie cried out, alarmed.

"It's okay, Hexie," Clover said in a reassuring voice. "That's just Creamy, Candice's cat."

"Sorry to have alarmed you," Creamy apologized to Hexie. "I won't hurt you. I wanted to say hi, and introduce you to my friends."

At that moment, Creamy's fellow castle cats, Luna and Maverick, emerged.

"These are my friends, Luna and Maverick," Creamy announced.

Clover, Hexie, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught were a bit nervous, not having met Luna and Maverick before.

"We live in the castle, like Creamy does," Luna explained.

"We mean you no harm," Maverick said in a gentle voice. "We get three square meals a day, and occasional scraps from the kitchen. We have no need to hunt for food."

"I can vouch for them," Rex smiled. "They are among the best residents of the castle."

"Well, then, it's a pleasure to meet you," Clover smiled at Luna and Maverick.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you," Maverick smiled back. "And let me assure you, if anybody goes after you, Hexie, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught, they'll have Creamy, Luna, and me to deal with."

"That's wonderful," Hexie happily acknowledged.

"You three live in the castle?" Clover questioned. "I thought King Roland was allergic to cats?"

"It's a special situation," Creamy explained. "There is a special potion out there that rids cats of cat allergens. Me, Luna, and Maverick had the potion poured on us, and no more cat allergens from us. And, because of that, King Roland lets us live in the castle."

Clover, Hexie, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, Rex, Creamy, Luna, and Maverick spent the afternoon relaxing in the castle gardens. At one point, Rex explained how he was the reincarnated version of James' Rex.

"Who would have thought?" Clover said, impressed. "You're not gonna do that crazy stuff like James' Rex did, are you?"

"I'm a different dog, now," Rex reassured Clover. "Although, just for old times sake ..."

Rex then slobbered Clover with his tongue.

"Rex!" Clover exclaimed in a half joking manner.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself," Rex laughed. "Forgiven?"

"You're forgiven," Clover smiled as he and Rex high fived each other.

"Oh! That was a good one, Rex," a male voice came from behind everybody. In a few moments, another dog walked up - an Irish Red and White Setter.

"Everybody, this is Jagger, James' current dog," Rex announced.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Jagger smiled. "It's gonna be nice to have new friends to hang out with."

Clover, Hexie, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught smiled back, happy to meet Jagger. At that same moment, Dorrie's owl, Arnan, and Sofia's owl, Hector, flew down.

"Hey, guys!" Luna smiled at Arnan and Hector. "Nice to see you!"

"Arnan," Clover greeted. "Nice to see you're still here."

"And it's nice to have you and the others back," Arnan smiled. "It's gonna be like old times."

Inside the castle, sixteen-year-old Sofia and sixteen-year-old Lucinda were in King Roland's study having a private meeting.

"Sofia, Lucinda," Roland started. "I've called the two of you here because I have something to discuss with each of you."

Sofia and Lucinda sat in their chairs, wondering what their father had in mind.

"Lucinda, I'll start with you," Roland explained. "The Enchancian Council has concluded that it needs a special representative for all the witches and warlocks living in Enchancia. The Council has come up with a candidate, and that candidate is you."

"Wow!" Lucinda exclaimed, impressed.

"As King of Enchancia, I have the legal power to immediately appoint you to such a position," Roland started. "Before I do so, I want to ask if you want the position?"

"What would my responsibilities be?" Lucinda wanted to know, curious.

"You would be available to listen to the needs of the witch and warlock population here in Enchancia, then pass along those needs to the Enchancian Council during official sessions," Roland answered. "As a special representative for all witches and warlocks in Enchancia, you would also be given the special title of First Witch of Enchancia. Are you interested?"

"It would be a great honor to represent my fellow witches and warlocks," Lucinda smiled. "I accept the position."

"Great!" Roland exclaimed, pleased. "By kingly authority, I hereby name you special representative to all witches and warlocks living in Enchancia."

"Congratulations, Lucinda," Sofia smiled as she and Lucinda hugged.

"Dad, I promise to set up the position so that I, and those who come after me, will have a proper foundation to work off of," Lucinda pledged.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Roland acknowledged with pride, before turning to Sofia. "And now, I have something to discuss with you, Sofia."

Sofia sat at attention, wondering what Roland had on his mind.

"Sofia," Roland began, "Councilman Benjamin Byrne, representative for Dunwitty, will be retiring after many years of distinguished service. Under Enchancian law, he is entitled to choose his successor. And, he has chosen ... you."

"Me?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"He's quite impressed with your volunteer work at his office," Roland smiled. "He told me you know the pulse of the people of the village, and that you would make a fine successor."

"I'm honored," Sofia acknowledged, touched.

"Will you accept the position?" Roland asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I will," Sofia smiled. "I'll do my best everyday to serve the good people of Dunwitty."

"Excellent," Roland smiled back. "As King of Enchancia, I hereby appoint you to be the new representative for Dunwitty."

"Congratulations, Sofia," Lucinda happily responded as she hugged Sofia, and Sofia returned the hug.

Roland looked at the touching scene, and smiled in happiness. Lucinda and Sofia had come far in their lives, and the future was bright.

(End of Chapter 37).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", in the spirit of American Red Nose Day, I present our first ever blooper reel ...

 **From Chapter 2 of "Dorrie":**

After having Wassailia breakfast with the castle staff, Dorrie set about to do some straightening up around the castle. As she was straightening up, Dorrie heard Sofia singing a Wassailia song on the next floor.

" _Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. La la. La la. La la_... oh, shoot! I forgot the words!"

 **From Chapter 22 of "Dorrie":**

"Now that I have your attention," a woman's voice came from behind Maleficent.

Maleficent swung around to see ... Lucinda's mother hovering above the ground on a broom, and pointing a wand at Maleficent.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Lucinda's mother sharply asked Maleficent.

"I could ask you the same question," Maleficent retorted.

"Well, I was out getting some Rosroot," Lucinda's mother responded. "Its most potent when picked at night, and is good as an antiseptic."

"Spare me the domestic details of your life," Maleficent groaned.

"And here I was gonna give you my berry pie recipe," Lucinda's mother snickered as everybody off camera started loudly laughing.

"Cut!" the directed laughed.

 **From Chapter 9 of "Dorrie: Book Two":**

At a point outside of the castle, Scarlett, Colette, Hematite, Cordelia, and Maleficent stood outside the wall which surrounded the castle. Hematite then brought out a hammer, and carefully tried to chip away at the wall.

"What in Cinnibar are you doing?!" Scarlett exclaimed in a whisper.

"We're coming in where no one is expecting it," Hematite explained.

"No, you're not! Even if you got through the concrete, there's three inches of steel! You won't even make a dent!" Scarlett pointed out.

Hematite then pulled away a few stone bricks from the wall, and punched her fist through a few layers of cardboard, causing everybody to laugh loudly.

"I guess they don't make em like they use to," Scarlett chuckled.

"Cut!" the director ordered.

 **From Chapter 32 of "Dorrie: Book Two":**

"Let the girl go, Grimtrix!" Timothy demanded as he brought out his training wand.

Grimtrix turned to Greylock. "Now, Greylock, use the Dream Crystal I gave you to send this young hero wannabe to the World of Sweet Dreams! Make Morpheus hold him in his arms eternally!"

Greylock looked through his pockets looking for the Dream Crystal, which was suddenly gone.

"Um ... I seemed to have misplaced it," Greylock confessed.

"Do you have any idea how many boxes of cereal I had to go through to get that?!" Grimtrix barked as everybody off camera started laughing loudly.

 **From Chapter 10 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia":**

The action against the village ended after a short while. On the hill overlooking the village, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida brought up two male prisoners.

"The Order of the Wand has fled the village," Hematite reported. "But, we were able to capture these two."

"Well, well, well," Scarlett smirked at the two prisoners. "If it isn't Baron Von Rocha and Snively Sage."

"You'll pay for your interference!" Snively barked at Scarlett.

"Fine," Scarlett grinned. "Do you take credit cards?"

"Good one, Scarlett!" Hematite chuckled as everybody off camera burst out laughing.

"Cut!" the director ordered.

 **From Chapter 30 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia":**

Everybody clapped as the winter carnival began. Meanwhile, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice were looking off toward the village Quidditch arena.

"I'm really looking forward to the exhibition game," Lucinda smiled. "Dunwitty was lucky to be chosen to host a game connected to the professional Quidditch exhibition tour."

"And we got two of the best teams out there," Dorrie happily added. "The Holyhead Harpies, and Puddlemere United."

"Who are you rooting for, Dorrie?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"I've always been a big Puddingmere fan," Dorrie answered. "Wait! Did I say Puddingmere?"

"Pudding sounds good right about now," Candice joked as everybody started laughing.

 **Special note**

Just a reminder that there will be a special fund raising broadcast for American Red Nose Day on NBC-TV the night of Thursday, May 23rd of 2019. You may also support American Red Nose Day by purchasing a Red Nose at Walgreens and Duane Reade locations across the United States.

 **Author's notes**

About Rex being reincarnated as a German Shepherd, the idea is based on what happened in the movie "A Dog's Purpose" where a dog is reborn a few times, each time as a different breed of dog, complete with his past memories intact.

Andrew is an earlier version of Andrew from "Touched by an Angel".

Arnan (Dorrie's owl) is the same owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

" _As you know, my amulet allows me to talk to animals," Lucinda explained. "Your medallion that Sofia and I enchanted allows you to talk to animals"_ \- since James won't discover until 1871 that his badge is like Sofia and Lucinda's amulets, I decided to give James an enchanted medallion so he can talk to animals now.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

" _Dad, I promise to set up the position so that I, and those who come after me, will have a proper foundation to work off of," Lucinda pledged_ \- having Lucinda setting up the position so there would be a proper foundation to work off of was the idea of _Brigade701_.

 _During the night, as Rex slept, memories from a past life started filling Rex's head. Rex had memories, as another dog, hanging around the castle kitchen getting scraps of food from Chef Andre, and a strange memory of Rex finding a large book, then burying it"_ \- the memory of the large book is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "Two Princesses and a Baby".

Gas lights: readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that gas lighting was added to Enchancia Castle in Chapter 18.

" _Good afternoon, Sofia, Lucinda," Vivian greeted as she stepped off her long flying carriage_ \- this would be the same long flying carriage Vivian used in the "Sofia the First" series finale, "Forever Royal".

Hematite, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, and Zahida are character created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Hexie is originally from the "Sofia the First" book "A Magical Match" (Disney Press, published December of 2014, ISBN 978-1-4847-2165-0).

I added in Hector to bring this chapter up to speed with what has been going on in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

" _If you don't mind me asking, who is this Andrew?" Candice inquired. "He's an angel I met when I was a child," Lucinda answered with a smile. "A kind man"_ \- this is a reference to events in my story "An Act of Kindness".

Jagger is an original character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ for _Jolly Roger Brat's_ stories. Jagger is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Lucinda and Sofia getting positions on the Enchancian Council is originally from my story "Getting To Know Tilly". Meanwhile, the Enchancian Council itself is something like the United States Congress, with each community in Enchancia represented by a council member. Lucinda will represent all witches and warlocks kingdom wide, while there is also an existing representative for the witch and warlock village of Wendarby.

Luna and Maverick are characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is not allergic to Luna and Maverick, and the two of them are allowed in the castle.

Maleficent, as mentioned in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in my stories is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from "Disney Descendants" added in (such as Maleficent with a child).

Puddlemere United, Quidditch, and The Holyhead Harpies are from "Harry Potter".

Princess Isabel of Avalor is, of course, Isabel from "Elena of Avalor" and "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The scene in Lucinda's room with her, Hexie, and Candice was a change on my part. In my story "Reunited", I had Dorrie seeing to Lucinda and Hexie's needs. In this chapter, I changed it so Candice would see to Lucinda and Hexie's needs, since Candice (among her other duties) is now Lucinda's Lady in Waiting (since Chapter 50 of "Dorrie: Book Two").

 **Disclaimer**

"A Dog's Purpose" and everything associated with it © Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, Walden Media, Pariah Entertainment Group, and Universal Pictures.

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Creamy, Jagger, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Hematite, Snively Sage, Timothy O'Toole, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

Luna, Maverick, and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

"Maleficent" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sleeping Beauty" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Touched by an Angel" and everything associated with it © Moon Water Productions, CBS Productions, and CBS Television Distribution.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Constance, Councilman Benjamin Byrne, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Hector, James' medallion, Lucinda's Amulet of Tlara, Rosroot, the Dunwitty Quidditch arena, the Dunwitty Winter Carnival, the Enchancian Council, and the witch and warlock village of Wendarby.


	38. A Day in June

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 38 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This chapter will include Sofia meeting _Going on and on and on's_ character of Makayla (a request from _Going on and on and on_ ). I had originally wanted to do this before the "Reunited" storyline in Chapter 37, but after thinking about it, I decided that the "Reunited" storyline should be done first, followed by the Makayla storyline in this chapter.

Just to let you know, this is going to be one of those chapters where a few different storylines will be taking place. Also, look for a new character to be introduced in this chapter: Olivia Martinsen, the wife of Colonel Martinsen.

 **Chapter 38: A Day in June**

 **June 26, 1869**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the Village of Dunwitty. In an office in the village, sixteen-year-old Sofia sat in her village office as the new representative of Dunwitty on the Enchancian Council. As Sofia sat at her desk looking at some paperwork, Mrs. Hanshaw (who was serving as a volunteer at the office) walked in.

"There's not much going on here this morning," Mrs. Hanshaw announced. "The Dunwitty Summer Festival will be starting at noon, and you're scheduled to open it with Mayor Napier. Why not just leave early and take some time for yourself? I'll close up the office for the day."

"That sounds good," Sofia smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Hanshaw."

"You're welcome, Sofia," Mrs. Hanshaw smiled back. "And, let me say, it's wonderful having you as the local representative on the Enchancian Council. You're going to do nicely."

"Why, thank you," Sofia acknowledged, touched.

"I've had the pleasure of seeing you grow from a girl into the fine young woman you've become today," Mrs. Hanshaw complimented. "You make us all very proud."

Meanwhile, at Scarlett's palace in the Kingdom of Cinnibar, Scarlett and Faith were walking down to a lower level of the palace.

Scarlett walked Faith, Resurrection Gauntlet clean on Faith's arm, down to a vault as they stared at a still-beating golden heart in a glass case as Scarlett then looked to Faith.

"You want to test me?" Faith asked, puzzled.

"Think of it as a rite of passage," Scarlett announced to her adoptive daughter. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice your moral code in order to do what's right. I'm testing you to see if you're willing to do that. That's why I'm granting you access to the heart. If you have it in you, crush it into dust and kill me. Then, use the Resurrection Gauntlet to bring me back afterwards."

"You've been seeking death for so long, Mother," Faith pointed out. "You could finally have your chance at the peace you had been denied after a former witch queen cursed you. If I bring you back with the Gauntlet, you're back for good."

"I've already come to terms with my curse. I've accepted that it's my destiny to always point the world in the right direction. It's your choice to bring me back. That's how much I trust you."

Scarlett then positioned her hands and chanted a spell as the force field around the heart disappeared and Scarlett reached in and handed the heart to Faith.

Scarlett stood ready as Faith held the heart in her hand.

"Go ahead," Scarlett nodded with a trusting smile.

Faith gently placed the beating heart on the floor, and brought out her wand. Faith concentrated, and a beam of magical energy streamed from her wand. The energy hit the heart, and started shrinking the heart. In a few moments, the heart had stopped beating, and had turned to ash.

"Oh my God!" Faith gasped. "What have I done?!"

Faith looked at the Resurrection Gauntlet on her arm, and gently kneeled down next to Scarlett. Faith rested the Resurrection Gauntlet on Scarlett's chest, and started concentrating. Psychic energy surged through Scarlett's body. Suddenly, Scarlett sprang up, resurrected.

"Mom!" Faith cried out.

"I'm okay," Scarlett reassured Faith. "I've got to admit, I now have a better idea about your type of immortality."

"Oh, Mom!" Faith exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she hugged Scarlett. "I could have lost you."

"But, you didn't," Scarlett smiled. "I'm free of the witch queen's curse. Granted, I'm still immortal ... but in a safer way."

As Scarlett and Faith hugged each other, Colette came into the vault.

"I take it you had Faith carry out the deed?" Colette asked.

"Yes, my dear friend," Scarlett answered. "Everything is as it should be."

Back in Enchancia, at Tilly's manor house, Tilly was sitting in an overstuffed chair. Tilly was relaxing, being four months pregnant. As she sat, Sir Bartelby and a fifteen-year-old girl, with white skin and short red hair who wore a witches outfit, walked in. The girl was Madeline, a girl from the European area of the world who Tilly and Bartelby had adopted a month earlier.

"Madeline and I made some tea," Sir Bartelby announced.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Tilly smiled. "Lets share it, shall we?"

Madeline brought forward a tray that contained a tea pot, three tea cups, and three tea saucers. Madeline gently poured some tea into a tea cup, placed the cup onto a saucer, and gently handed it to Tilly.

"Here, Mom," Madeline smiled.

"Thank you, Madeline," Tilly happily acknowledged. "You're quite the expert tea server."

"Spruce has been teaching me about it," Madeline announced.

"And a good student she is, too," Spruce, Tilly's well dressed male goblin servant, said as he walked in.

Madeline poured another cup of tea, and handed it to Sir Bartelby. "Your tea, Dad," Madeline smiled as she handed the cup and saucer to Bartelby.

"Thank you, Madeline," Bartelby smiled back.

"This letter came this morning," Spruce announced as he handed the letter to Tilly. "It's from Hexley Hall."

"Oh, good," Tilly happily acknowledged as she read the letter. "Madeline, you'll be happy to know that Headmistress Lovegood has arranged for you to start attending Hexley Hall in September."

"I can't believe I'll be going to a real magical school," Madeline happily said.

"Believe it," Tilly smiled as she felt the envelope. "There's a second letter in here."

Tilly brought out the second letter, and read it.

"What is it, Tilly?" Sir Bartelby asked, curious.

"Doubly good news," Tilly happily answered. "Our Madeline has also been accepted into Royal Prep. Headmistress Lovegood took the liberty to include an acceptance letter from Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather."

"How can I go to two schools at the same time?" Madeline wondered.

"You'll probably do it like Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice do," Tilly answered. "They go to Hexley Hall on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And they go to Royal Prep on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"We wanted to make sure you had the best of both worlds," Sir Bartelby smiled at Madeline. "This way, you can have a magical education, as well as a noble education."

"I'm still wrapping my head around the idea I'm noble now," Madeline admitted.

"Well, Bartelby and I are both nobility, and since you are now our daughter, that makes you ... Lady Madeline," Tilly happily announced.

"Lady Madeline," Spruce smiled. "That has a nice ring to it."

Madeline smiled at the compliment, before realizing something. "I forgot the cream. I'd best get it from the kitchen."

As Madeline went to the kitchen, Tilly turned to Spruce.

"Is Madeline still hearing voices?" Tilly asked.

"Yes," Spruce reported. "It happens during the night, and she tells me the voices are far off, and that she can't make out what they are saying."

"What does it mean, Tilly?" Bartelby asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," Tilly responded. "It's something we'll have to keep an eye on."

 **The Summer Festival**

In Dunwitty, it was rapidly approaching noon. On a makeshift stage in the village square, Sofia, along with Mayor Napier, stood facing the crowd.

"Hello, and welcome to the Dunwitty Summer Festival," Mayor Napier happily addressed the crowd. "Before we get started, I'd like to introduce our very own Princess Sofia, who is the new representative for our village on the Enchancian Council."

Everybody in the crowd clapped as Sofia stepped forward.

"Thank you for your kind welcome," Sofia smiled. "It's wonderful to be here. We have a fine lineup of activities for you today. Our one mile race begins in a half hour. At one this afternoon, there will be a sidewalk chalk art contest. Throughout the afternoon, there will be amusement rides, face painting, a petting zoo, and at five this afternoon there will be a auction with various goodies up for grabs. Also, throughout the afternoon, there will be free hot dogs and drinks available. I hope everybody has a good time."

Sofia stepped back, and Mayor Napier stepped forward.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia," Mayor Napier happily said in appreciation. "And now, let us start the Dunwitty Summer Festival. Enjoy."

Everybody clapped at the opening of the festival. As everybody went off to enjoy what the festival had to offer, a sixteen-year-old Dorrie, and a sixteen-year-old Candice, watched the crowd enjoying themselves. Dorrie was dressed in a light blue flowing skirt, a white blouse, and a light blue vest. Candice was dressed in a light pink flowing skirt, and a white blouse with lace trim.

"Our Princess Sofia has come far," a woman's voice came from behind Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice turned to see a woman with white skin, and waist length blond hair, standing there wearing a yellow flowing dress with a floral design. The woman was Olivia Martinsen, wife of Colonel Martinsen. Like her husband, Olivia worked for Enchancian Intelligence, with Olivia being one of the map makers there.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Martinsen," Candice smiled.

"It's good to see you," Dorrie happily added.

"Hello, ladies," Olivia smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. "I always look forward to the summer festival."

"As do we," Candice happily agreed.

"I'd be delighted if the three of us could walk around together," Olivia requested.

"It would be our honor," Dorrie agreed with a smile.

Olivia, Dorrie, and Candice walked around the festival, until they came across a table manned by Miss Elodie and some volunteers.

"Gloriana," Olivia happily greeted Miss Elodie.

"Olivia," Miss Elodie acknowledged with a smile. "It's good to see you. Enjoying the weekend?"

"Very much so," Olivia acknowledged as she reached into a bag she was carrying. "Here are two loafs of bread I baked this morning."

"Oh, thank you," Miss Elodie said, pleased, as she accepted the bread. "Everybody loves your bread, and they will make a nice auction item."

"And its for a good cause," Olivia smiled. "Your committee is doing a wonderful job raising money for the charities here in the Dunwitty area. It's a pleasure to be able to contribute."

"It's people like you who make our efforts possible," Miss Elodie praised Olivia.

"Anytime, Gloriana," Olivia happily acknowledged.

"Dorrie, Candice," Miss Elodie started. "Please thank your mother for arranging for copies to be made of some of the royal recipes. We've put them together into a small book, and we'll be selling copies at today's auction."

"Mom was pleased to help," Dorrie smiled. "And, when Queen Miranda found out, she added some of her favorite recipes from her childhood in Galdez."

"We noticed that when we were going through the recipes," Miss Elodie smiled. "Your mother and Queen Miranda are fine people. We're blessed having them here in Enchancia."

 **Making a new friend**

Sofia found herself walking through the crowd attending the festival. As Sofia was walking, her attention focused on one of the merchant tents that had been set up. Suddenly, Sofia bumped into a teenage girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sofia apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Princess Sofia," the sixteen-year-old girl with white skin and blond hair smiled as she curtsied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Sofia smiled back. "And, you don't need to curtsy."

"But, you're a princess," the girl politely pointed out. "It's expected that I curtsy."

"Well, tell you the truth," Sofia revealed, "even though I've been a princess since I was a child, I've never really stood on formality. I was born and raised as a commoner here in the village, and that's always stuck with me. Really, I just want to be treated like everybody else."

"That's nice," the girl happily acknowledged.

"What is your name?" Sofia wanted to know.

"I'm Makayla Anderson, Princess Sofia," the girl introduced herself. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And, it's a pleasure to meet you, Makayla," Sofia smiled. "And, just call me Sofia."

"Okay, Princess ... I mean, Sofia," Makayla smiled back. "I'll have to get use to calling you by your first name."

"I've seen you around the village a few times," Sofia revealed. "Are you new to Dunwitty?"

"Yes," Makayla answered. "I moved here a few months ago to live with my aunt and uncle. My parents are dead."

"My sister, Lucinda, and my friend, Dorrie, can relate to that," Sofia gently said. "They both lost their birth parents."

"I heard," Makayla sadly acknowledged.

"I have an idea," Sofia spoke up. "I can show you around the festival. I can be your personal guide, if you like?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Makayla said diplomatically.

"You would be no bother," Sofia smiled. "I'm happy to make a new friend, and I'd love to show you around the festival."

"Okay," Makayla smiled back.

"Yea!" Sofia happily exclaimed as she took Makayla's arm, and happily led Makayla around the festival.

As Sofia showed Makayla the sights, Makayla studied Sofia. Makayla rapidly discovered that Sofia was like any other sixteen-year-old girl. Sofia was friendly, outgoing, and made those around her feel at ease. Being around Sofia was like being around a best friend.

"Oh! There's my sister, Lucinda," Sofia pointed out. "She's volunteering at the face painting booth this year. Come on. I'll introduce you to her."

Sofia, with Makayla in tow, raced over to the face painting booth where a sixteen-year-old Lucinda and a sixteen-year-old Lily were painting the faces of the orphans from the local orphanage.

"Oh, Lucindy," Lily exclaimed in glee. "This is so much fun!"

"It is, isn't it?" Lucinda smiled.

"Hi, Lucy," Sofia happily said as she walked over with Makayla.

"Hi, Sof," Lucinda greeted with a smile.

"Who's your friend, Sofia?" Lily wanted to know.

"This is Makayla Anderson," Sofia answered, before turning to Makayla. "This is my sister, Lucinda, and this is our friend, Lily MacRaven."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess Lucinda," Makayla said as she curtsied. "And a pleasure to meet you, Lily."

"Please, you don't have to curtsy to me," Lucinda joked. "I'm just an everyday person."

Sofia, Makayla, and Lily smiled at Lucinda's kindness.

"Want to join us?" Lily invited Sofia and Makayla. "It's so much fun."

"And it's easy, too," Lucinda happily added. "The cards tell you what to do."

"Sounds fun," Sofia smiled.

"Count me in," Makayla happily added.

Lucinda, Lily, Sofia, and Makayla all helped paint the faces of the orphans. After they were finished, the orphans looked at themselves in mirrors, and were very pleased.

"You've made them so very happy," Mrs. Tweedle, the director of the local orphanage, smiled at Lucinda, Lily, Sofia, and Makayla.

"It was our pleasure, Mrs. Tweedle," Lucinda smiled back.

Sofia and Makayla continued walking around the festival. At one point, Makayla saw Dorrie, Candice, and Mrs. Martinsen walking in the distance.

"I've seen Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice in the village from time to time," Makayla confessed. "Who is the woman with them?"

"Oh, that's Mrs. Martinsen, the wife of Colonel Martinsen," Sofia smiled. "Colonel Martinsen is head of Enchancian Intelligence, and his wife works for Enchancian Intelligence as a map maker."

"Sounds like an interesting line of work," Makayla commented.

"Dorrie and Candice have told me about what she does," Sofia started. "She helps makes maps for intelligence use. In fact, that is how she and Colonel Martinsen met in the first place. He was a Major at the time, and second in command of Enchancian Intelligence. He struck up a conversation with her, and before long, the two of them fell in love and got married. Shortly after that, the head of Enchancian Intelligence retired, and Major Martinsen was promoted to Colonel and placed in charge of Enchancian Intelligence. That happened shortly after I arrived at the castle as a child."

"Living at the castle must be very exciting," Makayla observed.

"It has it's moments," Sofia smiled.

At that moment, two white skinned teenage girls raced up: Holly, who was sixteen-years-old, and Rachel, who was seventeen-years-old.

"Makayla!" Holly gleefully called out. "You made it to the festival!"

"And I see you've met Sofia," Rachel smiled.

"Sofia and I have been getting to know each other," Makayla smiled back. "You two know Sofia?"

"Oh, yes!" Holly happily confirmed. "Rachel and I have known Sofia since we were kids."

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Makayla smiled.

"Have you told Sofia the news?" Holly asked Makayla.

"What news?" Sofia inquired, curious.

"When Makayla started school here in Dunwitty, they did a standard magical scan of Makayla," Rachel announced. "They found out that Makayla has a higher than normal magical power level, and she's going to be fast tracked to Hexley Hall starting in September."

"It's the strangest thing," Makayla admitted. "I didn't even know I was magical. And now I find out that not only am I magical, but I have a higher than normal power level."

"It's just great that Makayla will be joining me and Rachel at Hexley Hall," Holly grinned.

"So, what's this about Hexley Hall getting a new student?" Candice asked as she, Dorrie, and Mrs. Martinsen walked up.

"Hi, Candice," Sofia smiled. "Makayla here will be starting Hexley Hall in September."

"Well, congratulations," Candice happily said to Makayla. "My sister and I go to Hexley Hall. You'll love it there."

"Thank you, Lady Candice," Makayla smiled in appreciation.

"Please, it's just Candice," Candice said in a reassuring voice.

"And just call me Dorrie," Dorrie happily added.

"Then Candice and Dorrie it is," Makayla smiled.

"I'll let you ladies get to know each other," Mrs. Martinsen happily said. "I'll see you later."

As Mrs. Martinsen walked off, Dorrie and Candice got to know Makayla better. In a little while, eleven-year-old Lisa Elodie raced up.

"Excuse me, Candice," Lisa apologized. "You're requested on stage in the village square."

"Okay," Candice acknowledged. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

 **A surprise for Candice**

As Dorrie and Candice approached the village square, Mayor Napier raced up.

"Ah! There you are, Lady Candice," Mayor Napier smiled. "Let's get you up on stage."

"What's going on?" Candice asked, puzzled.

"Well, you didn't think we'd let your birthday pass without a celebration?" King Roland happily asked as he walked up.

"What?" Candice wanted to know, taken off guard, as she turned to Dorrie.

"Sorry, Sis," Dorrie smiled. "It was my job to keep you occupied while your birthday celebration was being set up."

"Come on, Candice," Violet happily called out from the stage. "Everybody is waiting."

As Candice walked onto the stage, everybody gathered clapped in Candice's honor.

"Today is Lady Candice's birthday," King Roland announced. "Today, Lady Candice is physically and mentally sixteen. Turning sixteen is a special day in a young woman's life, and I think that deserves a special celebration. I thought it would be nice if we all sang _happy birthday_ to Lady Candice."

Everybody in the crowd then started singing.

" _ **Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Lady Candice. Happy birthday to you."**_

" _ **Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Lady Candice. Happy birthday to you."**_

Everybody then clapped in happiness.

"Thank you," Candice said, pleased. "Thank you all."

"There's cake for everyone," King Roland happily announced. "Enjoy."

"Surprised?" Dorrie happily asked Candice.

"Yes," Candice happily answered.

"Good," Dorrie smiled, pleased. "I had a special party for my sixteenth birthday earlier this month at Hexley Hall, and I wanted to give you something as impressive. And, what more impressive than to celebrate your birthday at the summer festival?"

"Thank you," Candice said, touched, as she hugged Dorrie.

"I found something special for your birthday, Candice," Violet happily announced as she walked up with a plate covered by a napkin. "There's a vendor here at the festival selling your favorite."

Candice took the napkin off of the plate, and discovered ... an Italian Sausage sandwich with peppers and onions.

"Oh, Mom!" Candice exclaimed, pleased. "My favorite!"

"Dorrie and Princess Sofia told me how you discovered Italian Sausage sandwiches," Violet smiled. "I thought it would make a nice surprise."

"It is," Candice smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my precious one," Violet smiled back.

 **That evening**

At Enchancia Castle, it had been a wonderful evening. There had been a birthday supper for Candice, where Candice had received some nice birthday gifts. Candice was now in her room in the castle, preparing to go to bed for the night. As Candice got ready, her cat, Creamy, laid on a window seat in Candice's room.

"Have a good day, Candice?" Creamy asked.

"The best," Candice smiled. "I couldn't have asked for more."

Meanwhile, at Tilly's manor house, Madeline was asleep in her bedroom. As Madeline slept, the ghosts of a man and a woman stood watching. The ghosts were Madeline's birth parents.

"Look at her," Madeline's birth mother smiled. "She's so peaceful when she sleeps."

"She is," Madeline's birth father agreed. "I'm happy she's found a new life with Duchess Tilly and Sir Bartelby. Our little girl is going to be okay."

"I'm glad for that," Madeline's birth mother happily agreed. "But, we should stick around ... just in case Madeline needs us."

"Of course, my dear," Madeline's birth father acknowledged. "We'll reveal ourselves to her when the time is right."

The ghosts of Madeline's birth parents smiled as they watched Madeline sleep. The ghosts of Madeline's birth parents then slowly disappeared into thin air as Madeline woke up.

" _Those voices again,"_ Madeline thought to herself. _"If only I knew what they were saying, and who they were."_

Madeline laid back down and started to go back to sleep. Things would become clear as time went on, Madeline reasoned.

(End of Chapter 38).

 **Special note:**

Chapter 39 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will appear after I do a separate story to be called "Sheynok: a _Once Upon a Time in Enchancia_ story". The Sheynok story will feature Sheynok from Chapter 29 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an updated list of actors and actresses that _Ben10Man_ and I wouldn't mind seeing play some of the characters in "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", and "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". I've taken the liberty of adding some new additions to that list.

 **Original list (first seen in Chapter 32 of "Dorrie: Book Two"):**

 **Amber:** Angourie Rice  
 **Chef Andre:** Thomas Haden Church  
 **Colette:** Charlize Theron  
 **Constance:** Marion Cotillard  
 **Dorrie / Candice:** Holly Earl  
 **Faith:** Chloe Grace Moretz  
 **Hematite:** Amy Adams  
 **Lucinda:** Cecilia Balagot  
 **Miss Elodie:** Anna Kendrick  
 **Queen Annora:** Loretta Swit  
 **Scarlett:** Jennifer Lawrence  
 **Simon:** Jake Gyllenhaal  
 **Sofia:** Rowan Blanchard  
 **Violet:** Claire Skinner  
 **Zahida:** Emily Blunt

 **New additions to list:**

 **Abby Murphy:** Olivia Sanabia  
 **Adair Starwell:** Sophia Lillis  
 **Calista:** Georgia Pemberton  
 **Colonel Martinsen:** Brendan Coyle **  
Constable Miles:** Trevor Cooper **  
** **Donald Cosmarune:** Stephen McGann  
 **Eleanor Lewis:** Lindsay Duncan  
 **Elizabeth West-Chadwick:** Skylar Dunn  
 **Eric Androcasia:** Rocky Carroll  
 **Gayle Lovegood:** Eva Green  
 **Gwen:** Jenna Coleman  
 **Indigo:** Lauren McCrostie  
 **Jade:** Peyton Elizabeth Lee  
 **Leanna:** Lily Travers  
 **Lily:** Ella Purnell  
 **Lisa Elodie:** Cameron Seely  
 **Lovisa:** Kate Fleetwood  
 **Marie Perkins:** Louisa Bay  
 **Mary Cosmarune:** Laura Main  
 **Molly (Red):** Ava Preston  
 **Mrs. Tweedle:** Miriam Margolyes  
 **Nonya (Angry):** Dalila Bela  
 **Olivia Martinsen** **:** Joanne Froggatt  
 **Princess Aileen:** Lauren Lindsey Donzis  
 **Ruby:** Skai Jackson  
 **Samantha "Sam" Cook:** Austyn Johnson  
 **The Grand Queen:** Linda Bassett  
 **Tilly:** Penelope Wilton  
 **Timothy O'Toole:** Laurie Shepherd  
 **Valentina Androcasia:** Sofia Wylie

 **Author's notes**

As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, I gave Lily the last name of MacRaven in Chapter 21.

Candice's outfit (a light pink flowing skirt, and a white blouse with lace trim) was inspired by one of Lauren Hutton's outfits worn in the movie "Zorro, The Gay Blade".

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

" _Dorrie and Princess Sofia told me how you discovered Italian Sausage sandwiches," Violet smiled_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 43 of my story "Dorrie".

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and Zahida are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Galdiz: as readers will remember from "Sofia the First" promotional material, Galdiz is the kingdom that Miranda hails from.

Having Sofia and Makayla meet at a festival was the idea of _Going on and on and on_ _._

Holly, Makayla, and Rachel are characters created by _Going on and on and on_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Going on and on and on_ _._

In regard to Miss Elodie, her first name of Gloriana is taken from Chapter 3 of _Jolly Roger Brat_ _'s_ story "The Missing Memory Mystery", and is used here with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under a joint agreement that we're allowed to use things from each other's "Sofia the First" stories).

Madeline is based on Madeline from the "Madeline" book series. Madeline has also appeared in stories written by _Sofia2017 planning_ , as well as my stories "A Royal Rift", "Enchancia Castle", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon a Princess", "Sofia and Lucinda the First", and "Tales From The Castle". The version of Madeline seen in this chapter is based on Madeline who appeared in my story "Getting To Know Tilly", with that Madeline now adapted to be a part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Miss Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

The scene with Scarlett, Faith, and the Resurrection Gauntlet was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also supplied some of the dialog for that scene). Meanwhile, the beating heart of a former witch queen in this chapter is based on the beating heart of the witch queen seen in "The Last Witch Hunter".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Resurrection Gauntlet is an earlier version of the Resurrection Gauntlet from "Torchwood".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Hematite, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, Zahida, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Holly, Makayla, Rachel, and the other original ideas from _Going on and on and on_ are the property of _Going on and on and on_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Going on and on and on_ _._

"Madeline" and everything associated with it © Barbara Bemelmans, and the Estate of Madeleine Bamelmans.

Simon, the Scarlett Warrior, and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Last Witch Hunter" and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Zorro, The Gay Blade" and everything associated with it © Melvin Simon Productions, and 20th Century Fox.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Constance, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, Enchancian Intelligence, Erik Androcasia, Gayle Lovegood, Leanna, Lisa Elodie, Lovisa, Mary Cosmarune, Mayor Napier, Mrs. Tweedle, Olivia Martinsen, Princess Aileen, Queen Annora, Sheynok, the Dunwitty Summer Festival, the Enchancian Council, the ghosts of Madeline's birth parents, and Valentina Androcasia.


	39. State Visit

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 39 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Sorry for being away for a little bit, but I had some routine responsibilities outside of writing to take care of. I'm back now with Chapter 39 which features the long awaited state visit to Enchancia by Queen Elsa.

By now, we've all heard of the tragic death of twenty-year-old actor Cameron Boyce who played Carlos on "Disney Descendants". There will be an 1860s Tourney match in this chapter, and at one point expect a flash forward to Carlos' first Tourney match in Auradon as a tribute to Cameron Boyce. You will be missed, Cameron. You left us way too early. May you rest in peace.

Songs in this chapter: a rewritten version of "Transylvania, Here We Come" from "Vampirina", and a slightly rewritten English version of "Heimr Árnadalr" from "Frozen".

 **Chapter 39: State Visit**

 **June 30, 1869**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia's room, sixteen-year-old Sofia was rushing around trying to get ready for the day.

"What's up, Sof?" Clover asked as he hopped into the room.

"Trying to get ready, Clover," Sofia explained as she quickly grabbed her tiara, and ran into her closet.

"Big doings today," Sofia's Mexican Spotted Owl, Hector, said to Clover. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle is arriving this afternoon for an official state visit."

" _The_ Queen Elsa?" Clover asked in awe.

"The one and only," Hector smiled. "Candice will be bringing Queen Elsa here in a flying carriage."

"Wait a minute?" Clover started, taken off guard. "Since when did Candice become a diplomat?"

"Ever since she and Queen Elsa became fast friends a while ago," Sofia happily announced as she walked out of her closet.

"Wow!" Clover exclaimed. "Things have changed around here while I was gone."

"Yes, they have," Sofia happily admitted. "In a good way."

In Arendelle, the flying carriage was being readied for takeoff.

"Kristoff," Princess Anna started. "Are you going to be able to handle things around here?"

"Am I going to be able to handle things around here?" Kristoff joked. "Of course I'll be able to handle things around here. After all, things are quiet here, and we have an entire staff to pitch in should something need attending to. The kids and I will be fine."

"I have every confidence that Kristoff will do an excellent job," Queen Elsa proudly announced as she walked up with Olaf, and sixteen-year-old Candice. "Kristoff has more than proven himself in the past."

"Thank you, Elsa," Kristoff acknowledged, pleased.

"You're welcome, Kristoff," Elsa smiled.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Candice climbed aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage and its flying horses took flight on it's way to Enchancia.

"It's going to be wonderful seeing Sofia again," Olaf smiled. "It's summer in Enchancia. Luckily, I have a personal snow flurry over my head."

"You're going to enjoy Enchancia," Candice smiled at Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. Candice then started singing as the carriage flew threw the air.

" _ **The Peppertree Forest, so green and so vast. Royal Prep or Hexley Hall. The old familiar places I enjoyed growing up. Get ready 'cause we're almost there."**_

" _ **Oh, I can't wait to show all of you, the magical place that I'm from. Hang on to your hats. Enchancia, here we come."**_

" _ **So many places, so perfectly blessed. I can't decide what to show you all first."**_

" _ **Now, this is my chance, to share it with you. This magical place that I'm from. Hang on to your hats. Enchancia, here we come."**_

"I'm looking forward to seeing Enchancia," Elsa smiled at Candice. "I'm especially interested in learning more about a game everybody is talking about. I believe you call it ... Tourney."

"Ah, yes!" Candice happily acknowledged. "Hexley Hall has it's own team. My friend, Lita Mizuki, plays on it. I'm sure a practice game could be arranged for you to watch."

"Oh, I would enjoy that, Candice!" Elsa exclaimed in glee. "However, I wouldn't want to put anybody out."

"Not to worry, Elsa," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "The Hexley Hall team is always looking for practice time, and other teams are looking for practice time as well. Arranging a practice game will be easy peasy."

"Easy peasy?" Anna asked, curious.

"Whoops!" Candice chuckled. "An old saying from my past. It's another way of saying easy as pie."

"Pie sounds good right about now," Anna smiled.

"Then you're in luck," Candice smiled. "Enchancia Castle is famous for its pies. I imagine some are being baked as we speak."

"I'd like some pie," Olaf commented. "Unfortunately, stuff like that goes right through me."

Elsa, Anna, and Candice smiled at Olaf's humor.

After a while of flying time, the flying carriage arrived in Enchancia. Soon, the flying carriage landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Standing off to the side was the Enchancia Castle choir which was led by Sir Maxwell. The choir included Fritz and Eileen, the royal singers of Enchancia. The choir then started singing "Heimr Árnadalr".

" _ **Worthy Queen of greatness. The heart of Gold shines. We welcome thee with hope, love and faith. Beautiful, stoney land, your Arendelle. Follow the Queen of light."**_

Baileywick stepped forward. "Her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

A male servant gently took Elsa's hand, and helped her down from the carriage.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, Olaf of Arendelle, and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune," Baileywick announced.

Anna, Olaf, and Candice were gently helped down from the carriage by male servants, as Elsa walked up to King Roland and the royal family who were waiting at the top of the steps leading to the castle.

"Queen Elsa," Roland bowed. "It is an honor to welcome you to Enchancia."

"Thank you, King Roland," Elsa said in a formal way. "I thank you for your gracious invitation. I've heard wonderful things about your kingdom, and I very much look forward to seeing more of it."

Roland led Elsa to the royal family who were standing nearby.

"Queen Elsa," Roland started. "This is my wife, Miranda,"

"It is an honor to meet you, Queen Miranda," Elsa greeted.

"And these are our children," Roland continued. "James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda."

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince James, Princess Amber, and Princess Sofia," Elsa greeted as she stood before the three. Elsa then turned to Lucinda. "And it is nice to see you again, Princess Lucinda," Elsa smiled as Lucinda curtsied in recognition.

"If you'll follow us into the castle, we have refreshments waiting," Roland said to Elsa in an inviting way.

As everybody walked into the castle, Olaf walked beside Sofia.

"Oh, Sofia," Olaf smiled. "It's so good to see you again. You're looking well."

"As are you, old friend," Sofia smiled back.

At that moment, Miss Nettle flew up, holding some lovely flowers in her hand.

"Sofia," Olaf whispered, alarmed. "It's Miss Nettle!"

"Not to worry, Olaf," Sofia said in a reassuring voice. "Miss Nettle is good, now."

"Indeed I am, dear Olaf," Miss Nettle smiled. "I've turned over a new leaf."

Roland motioned Miss Nettle to come over where he and Elsa were standing.

"Queen Elsa," Roland started. "Allow me to introduce you to the Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia, Miss Nettle."

"It's an honor to meet you, Queen Elsa," Miss Nettle greeted. "Dear Candice has told me much about you. I took the liberty of creating a special flower in honor of your visit. I call them Queen Elsa Blue Bells."

"I'm honored," Elsa acknowledged, pleased, as she accepted the blue flowers from Miss Nettle. "They're lovely."

"Thank you for the compliment, Queen Elsa," Miss Nettle gratefully smiled. "Yes, they are lovely. But not not as lovely as you are."

Elsa smiled at Miss Nettle's praise.

"You're right, Sofia," Olaf whispered, impressed. "Miss Nettle _has_ changed."

"Yes, she has," Sofia happily whispered back. "Not only is she the Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia, but she is also a floral ambassador to all other kingdoms."

Back where Roland, Elsa, and Miss Nettle were standing, the three continued their conversation.

"I've made arrangements to have seeds for these flowers delivered to Arendelle," Miss Nettle announced. "I've made them to be all weather flowers, so all of Arendelle will be able to enjoy them year round."

"That is most gracious, Miss Nettle," Elsa acknowledged, pleased. "All of Arendelle thanks you for your wonderful gift."

"A most beautiful flower, Miss Nettle," Roland praised. "To create such beauty is a wonderful talent. You are truly gifted."

"Thank you, King Roland," Miss Nettle said, touched.

Tilly, Bartelby, and their fifteen-year-old adopted daughter, Madeline, stepped forward. Tilly was four months pregnant.

"Allow me to introduce you to my older sister, Tilly," Roland said to Elsa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Duchess Matilda," Elsa smiled.

"And it's wonderful to see you again, Queen Elsa," Tilly smiled back.

"The two of you know each other?" Roland asked.

"Oh, yes, Roland," Tilly happily acknowledged. "As an adventurer, I've traveled to many places, including Arendelle. It's a beautiful kingdom."

"Why, thank you, Duchess," Elsa smiled in gratitude.

"You're welcome, Queen Elsa," Tilly happily said.

"This is Tilly's husband, Sir Bartelby, and their daughter, Lady Madeline," Roland introduced Bartelby and Madeline to Elsa.

"It's an honor to meet Duchess Matilda's husband and daughter," Elsa smiled as Bartelby bowed and Madeline curtsied. Elsa then turned back to Tilly. "I see you're expecting."

"Yes, Queen Elsa," Tilly acknowledged. "I'm due in November."

As everybody walked into the ballroom where refreshments were waiting, Madeline walked up to sixteen-year-old Lucinda.

"Princess Lucinda," Madeline greeted as she curtsied. "I've been wanting to meet you. I'm a great admirer of yours. Congratulations on becoming First Witch of Enchancia."

"Thank you," Lucinda happily acknowledged, as she noticed Madeline's wand hanging from Madeline's waist. "You have magical abilities?"

"Yes, Princess," Madeline confirmed. "I'm a witch."

"It's always wonderful to meet another witch," Lucinda smiled, as she motioned sixteen-year-old Indigo, and sixteen-year-old Lily, to come over. "These are my witch friends, Indigo Castellion, and Lily MacRaven."

"It's an honor to meet you, ladies," Madeline smiled at Indigo and Lily.

"It's just Indigo to you," Indigo politely directed Madeline.

"And you may call me Lily," Lily happily added.

"And please, just call me Lucinda," Lucinda smiled at Madeline. "I don't stand on ceremony, especially where fellow witches are concerned."

"I hear you'll be attending Hexley Hall in the Fall," Lily said to Madeline. "You're so going to love it there."

"I'm looking forward to attending," Madeline happily admitted.

"Ladies," Baileywick motioned to the four. "If you'll come into the ballroom, the refreshments are ready."

Lucinda, Madeline, Indigo, and Lily walked into the ballroom, having a pleasant conversation as they walked.

It was a grand day, with refreshments in the ballroom, then a state dinner that evening. After the dinner, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were shown to their rooms in the castle. In Anna's room, Anna heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Anna invited.

The door opened, and in walked sixteen-year-old Dorrie.

"Ah, Dorrie," Anna smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"And you, Princess Anna," Dorrie smiled back. "I'll be your maid during your stay here."

"I couldn't have asked for finer," Anna approved as Dorrie started seeing to Anna's needs.

In Elsa's room, Elsa and Candice were having a conversation.

"I've arranged for a practice Tourney game," Candice announced. "It will be the Hexley Hall Hurricanes against the Wendarby Warthogs. They are both good teams, and it should be an interesting game to watch."

"I look forward to it," Elsa smiled. "Thank you for arranging it."

"It was my pleasure," Candice smiled back.

 **July 1, 1869**

It was a Thursday afternoon on the Tourney field at Hexley Hall. As Candice sat in the stands next to Elsa, Candice couldn't help but think about a future Tourney game in the early 21st Century.

 _Flash forward:_

 _It was the year 2015 in Auradon. On the Auradon Prep Tourney field, a fierce Tourney game was taking place._

" _This is a nail-biter, folks," the male announcer called out. "There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals. As the team get into their huddles and take up positions along the Kill Zone, the dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire."_

" _You're up!" the Fighting Knights coach smiled at Jay._

" _And now a substitution by Coach Jenkins," the announcer revealed._

" _Coach, how about my buddy here?" Jay asked Jenkins about Jay's friend, Carlos._

" _Oh, no," Carlos responded, fearful._

" _Not so sure about that," Jenkins said, unsure of Carlos' abilities._

" _Coach, he's been practicing," Jay started._

" _Jay ..." Carlos started to protest._

" _... and you said yourself," Jay continued to Jenkins, "a team is made up of a bunch of parts."_

" _Jay, I'm not that good," Carlos stated._

" _Well, he's kind of like my brain," Jay countered._

" _Amir!" Jenkins called out, signaling a player to come off the field. Jenkins then turned to Carlos. "You heard him. Get out there!"_

" _Don't worry, bro," Jay said to Carlos. "I've got your back."_

" _What about my front?" Carlos asked, unconvinced._

" _Get out there!" Jay chuckled._

" _He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost, and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield," the announcer reported._

 _End of flash forward, and back to the present._

"Sis?" Dorrie, who was sitting on the other side of Candice, asked. "Sis?"

"Sorry," Candice apologized. "I was lost in thought. I was thinking about that Tourney game between the Sherwood Falcons and the Fighting Knights."

"The game where Jay and Carlos first came on the scene?" Dorrie wanted to know.

"Yes," Candice smiled.

"That _was_ a good game," Dorrie fondly remembered.

At that moment, a well dressed male announcer who usually called out flying horse races walked out onto the Hexley Hall Tourney field with a megaphone.

"Hello, and welcome to this special practice game between the Hexley Hall Hurricanes and the Wendarby Warthogs," the announcer started. "We welcome our special guest, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Lets give the Queen a warm Hexley Hall welcome."

Everybody in the stands clapped and cheered in Elsa's honor, as Elsa happily waved to the crowd.

"Tourney is an evolving game," the announcer explained. "Starting with this practice game, there will be a change in the way Tourney is played. Instead of shooting hard balls at players running across the Kill Zone, discs made of dried mud will be fired instead. Because the discs are made of dried mud, and are designed to break apart into dust upon impact with a shield or a player, they will not cause serious injury to a player."

"Smart move," Dorrie approved.

"For those unfamiliar with Tourney, let me give you the basics," the announcer educated the crowd. "Tourney is a cross between lacrosse, hockey, soccer, and football. The goal of Tourney is simple: two teams with seven players each attempt to get a small Tourney ball into the opposing team's net, with whoever has the highest score after the end of the match winning the game. The Tourney field is rectangular in shape, with two goals on opposite ends, and a red and white painted section in the very center called the Kill Zone. It marks the spot where players can be shot at with discs when they are in it."

At that moment, fifteen-year-old Lucas Capellas (the team Captain of the Wendarby Warthogs) walked up to the announcer, whispered something in the announcer's ear, then walked back to his teammates.

"I have a special request from the Wendarby Warthogs," the announcer reported. "The team would like to pay homage to Princess Lucinda."

In the stands, Lucinda looked over at the Wendarby Warthogs. The Wendarby Warthogs then bowed in Lucinda's honor. Lucinda smiled, and waved to the team.

"Princess Lucinda was originally from the Village of Wendarby," Candice explained to Elsa. "This is the team's way of honoring a native daughter."

"What a wonderful thing to do," Elsa smiled.

On the field, fifteen-year-old Lita Mizuki (team Captain of the Hexley Hall Hurricanes) and Lucas Capellas walked up to an area of the field where a male umpire was standing. Lita and Lucas shook hands.

"Congratulations on being appointed Captain of the Hurricanes," Lucas happily announced.

"Thank you," Lita acknowledged, touched, as she looked at the Wendarby Warthogs. "I'm the only girl on my team. I see, however, you have a few girls on your team."

"Tourney tends to be a male dominated sport," Lucas admitted. "However, in Wendarby, we're part of the witch and warlock society. And, in our society, everybody is equal, no matter their gender. If a person is capable of doing the job, that's all that matters."

"I like that," Lita smiled. "I should like to visit Wendarby someday."

"You would be most welcome," Lucas smiled back.

The umpire give Lita a coin, then gave Lucas a coin. "Each of you will flip your coin," the umpire instructed. "Whoever flips heads will start the game."

Lita flipped her coin, and came up with tails. Lucas flipped his coin, and came up with heads.

"The Wendarby Warthogs will begin the game," the umpire announced.

"Good luck to you," Lita smiled at Lucas in a good sportsmanship manner.

"And to you," Lucas happily responded, also in a good sportsmanship manner.

Lita and Lucas handed the coins back to the umpire, then walked to their respective sides of the field. In a few moments, the Wendarby Warthogs started the practice game. As the game commenced, it soon became clear that both teams were equally matched. After a while of game play, both teams were tied at two points each.

"We're nearing the final moments of the game," the announcer called out. "The Hexley Hall Hurricanes, two, and the Wendarby Warthogs, two. And the Hurricanes take possession of the ball. Long pass goes to Lita Mizuki. Lita dishes off to Benjamin Thomas. Nice block by Richard Haga. And now Lita gets the ball back. Here comes Lita! Boom! Boom! Boom! Lita, hurdling maneuver at mid-field, nicely avoiding the dragon fire."

"I'm open!" Benjamin called out.

Lita passed the ball to Benjamin, who shot the ball at the Warthogs goal net. However, at the last moment, the Warthogs goal keeper managed to stop the ball from entering the net.

"Oh! What a save by Catherine Dorana, the Warthogs goalkeeper!" the announcer exclaimed. "There are 42 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a ax. The long ball is played into Sean Lucas. Sean, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Sean. Big block from Andrew O'Brien. Sean dishes off to Louie Fry. And now Louie gets hit with a big block, going down."

A Warthogs player managed to get the ball, and raced toward the Hurricanes' goal net. The player tried to score a goal, but the ball was blocked by the Hurricanes' goalkeeper. Lita managed to get the ball, and ran toward the Warthogs goal net, running through the Kill Zone in the process. As Lita ran through the Kill Zone, she hurried the ball along with her stick, while holding her shield in her other hand. A dried mud disk fired by the Warthogs hit Lita's shield, with the disk disintegrating into dust as it hit Lita's shield. Lita then continued with the ball.

"She's in the clear!" the announcer called out. "Boom! Boom! Boom!"

Lita rushed toward the Warthogs goal net, as Benjamin blocked an oncoming Warthogs player trying to stop Lita. Lita then took careful aim, and shot the ball into the Warthogs goal net.

"And the Hurricanes win the game!" the announcer said, excited. "The Hurricanes win! The Hurricanes win! The Hurricanes win!"

Everybody in the stands stood and cheered.

"Oh!" Elsa said to Candice in glee. "That was an exciting game! I'm going to introduce Tourney to Arendelle when I return home."

"I'll see that you get copies of the latest books on Tourney," Candice smiled at Elsa.

Fifteen-year-old Catherine Dorana walked up to Lita, and extended her hand. "Good game," Catherine smiled at Lita.

"Thank you," Lita smiled back as the two shook hands.

"Ah!" Lucas said to Lita as he walked up. "I see you've met my girlfriend."

"And this is my boyfriend, Benjamin Thomas," Lita proudly said as Benjamin walked up.

"Nice to meet you," Lucas smiled as he shook Benjamin's hand. "A well played game."

As the afternoon ended, both teams formed a line, with the players shaking hands with each other. It had been a great game which would be remembered for a long time.

 **July 2, 1869**

It was a Friday afternoon in the Village of Dunwitty. The Royal Family of Enchancia, along with Candice and Dorrie, were showing Elsa, Anna, and Olaf around the village.

"You've all been very kind to me, Anna, and Olaf," Elsa smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but thanks to Candice, I've arranged something to repay you for your kindness."

"Candice?" seventeen-year-old James asked, wondering what was going on.

"It's the perfect thing for a July day," Candice happily informed James.

"I'm sure we'll all like it," King Roland remarked, pleased and interested at the same time.

At that moment, Mayor Napier of Dunwitty walked up, with a number of villagers walking behind him.

"Is everything ready?" Mayor Napier asked.

"If everybody will join us in the village square, we'll get started," Candice smiled.

Everybody walked to the village square, and Elsa stood in the middle in the square.

"Everybody ready?" Elsa gleefully asked.

Those gathered clapped and cheered in approval. Elsa then stomped her foot on the ground, covering the village square and the nearby area in ice. Elsa then raised her hands, and sent a magical stream upward which caused snow to start falling from the sky. The villagers, who had brought ice skates with them, started skating on the ice.

"Oh!" Queen Miranda exclaimed in awe. "This is absolutely wonderful. I just wish the castle kids, and the castle staff, could be here to enjoy this."

"Not to worry, Queen Miranda," Anna said in a reassuring voice. "We've arranged for a repeat performance at the castle early this evening. Everybody there will be able to enjoy what we're enjoying now."

"Great!" Roland exclaimed, pleased.

"How about it, Amber?" James asked seventeen-year-old Amber. "Want to slide on the ice?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Amber happily responded as she and James started sliding around.

As Sofia watched those around her enjoying themselves, she felt a snowball gently hit her in the back. Sofia turned around to see Olaf smiling.

"Want to do a snowball fight?" Olaf chuckled.

"Oh, you bet I do!" Sofia grinned as she made a snowball, and threw it at Olaf.

Olaf made a snowball, and threw it at Sofia. Olaf and Sofia then had fun having a full fledged snowball fight. Seeing what was going on, some of the village kids joined in. A fun time was had by all.

"This is absolutely wonderful, Queen Elsa," Roland smiled. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, King Roland," Elsa smiled back. "I look forward to doing this again this evening at the castle."

Everybody in the village square had a fun time ice skating, and playing in the snow. It was a wonderful way to spend a July day.

(End of Chapter 39).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an update on what is coming up in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

\- Chapter 40 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will be a special chapter titled "Voyager Tales" which will include: Candice recounting how she met Lwaxana Troi (as alluded to in Chapter 23 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia") (a request from _Jolly Roger Brat_ ); doing a spoof of the "Doctor Who" episode "The Witchfinders" (with Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, as Voyagers, taking the place of the Jodie Whittaker Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin with comical results); how Gwen first met the Tennysons from "Ben 10" (a request from _Jolly Roger Brat_ ); how Violet was first recruited as a Voyager (a request from _Jolly Roger Brat_ ); in 1851 London, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) finding themselves in and around the palace of Queen Victoria during the final episode of the recently wrapped up season of "Victoria" ... and Candice (wearing an invisibility cloak) giving The Duke a well deserved comeuppance.

After Chapter 40, other things coming in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will include (in no set order) ...

\- A member or members of the Pearson family will make a return appearance (a request from _epear96_ ).

\- In a Wassalia chapter, the ghost of Violet's dead sister, traveling through a time wormhole, paying Violet, Dorrie, and Candice a visit (based on an idea by _Jolly Roger Brat_ ).

\- Madeline starting school at Hexley Hall, and Tilly giving birth.

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) having an adventure with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax from the Matt Smith episodes of "Doctor Who".

Finally, a look at another "Sofia the First" writing idea I have planned ...

\- Doing an rewritten version of my story "Enchancia Castle" (a request from _allyrwhitney_ ).

 **Author's notes**

" _And it is nice to see you again, Princess Lucinda," Elsa smiled as Lucinda curtsied in recognition_ \- for more about Elsa and Lucinda's first meeting, see my story "A Scarlet Evening".

Arendelle, Kristoff, Olaf, Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa are from "Frozen".

As a special representative for all witches and warlocks in Enchancia, Lucinda (serving on the Enchancia Council) now has the special title of First Witch of Enchancia.

As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, Candice became friends with Queen Elsa in Chapter 9.

As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will also remember, I gave Indigo the last name of Castellion, and Lily the last name of MacRaven.

 _As the afternoon ended, both teams formed a line, with the players shaking hands with each other. It had been a great game which would be remembered for a long time_ \- I wanted to end the Tourney game on a positive note, especially since in "Disney Descendants", I really wasn't impressed with the way the Sherwood Falcons simply walked away after losing their game.

Comeuppance: an outcome (good or bad) that is well deserved.

" _Congratulations on being appointed Captain of the Hurricanes," Lucas happily announced_ \- this is a reference to events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager to Princess Book 4", and is used here with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury_.

 _Easy peasy_ is Maleficent's pet phrase from "Disney Descendants".

Elsa creating ice and snow in Dunwitty, and Sofia and Olaf having a snowball fight, were based on an idea by _Brigade701_.

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

"Heimr Árnadalr" is the song from "Frozen" the choir was singing during Queen Elsa's coronation (of course, in "Frozen", the choir was singing it in the native Arendelle language).

Homage: giving a person a respectful and courteous bit of attention ("pay homage to the emperor").

" _I'd like some pie," Olaf commented. "Unfortunately, stuff like that goes right through me"_ \- this is a reference to events in the Disney holiday short "Olaf's Frozen Adventure".

" _It's going to be wonderful seeing Sofia again," Olaf smiled_ \- this is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle".

Lita Mizuki was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and myself.

Lwaxana Troi is from "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

Madeline is based on Madeline from the "Madeline" book series. Madeline has also appeared in stories written by _Sofia2017 planning_ , as well as my stories "A Royal Rift", "Enchancia Castle", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon a Princess", "Sofia and Lucinda the First", and "Tales From The Castle". The version of Madeline seen in this chapter is based on Madeline who appeared in my story "Getting To Know Tilly", with that Madeline now adapted to be a part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Miss Nettle was made Royal Floral Mistress of Enchancia, and a floral ambassador to all other kingdoms, in Chapter 30 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

" _Sofia," Olaf whispered, alarmed. "It's Miss Nettle!"_ \- Olaf would have remembered Miss Nettle from the time he was summoned by Sofia's amulet in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle".

" _Sorry," Candice apologized. "I was lost in thought. I was thinking about that Tourney game between the Sherwood Falcons and the Fighting Knights." "The game where Jay and Carlos first came on the scene?" Dorrie wanted to know. "Yes," Candice smiled. "That was a good game," Dorrie fondly remembered_ \- as readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, Dorrie and Candice (like Violet) are time traveling Voyagers, and would have known about the Tourney game between the Sherwood Falcons and the Fighting Knights because of their status as Voyagers.

The coin flip at the beginning of the Tourney practice game was something I added in, since "Disney Descendants" never showed us how a Tourney game actually started.

The flash forward with Jay and Carlos is from "Disney Descendants".

The Hexley Hall Hurricanes, and the Hexley Hall Tourney field, are from _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager to Princess Book 4", and are used here with the permission of _SailorWednesdayMercury._

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, Abby, and Queen Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Pearson family are characters created by _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_.

The well dressed male announcer who usually calls out flying horse races is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Flying Crown".

Tourney is from "Disney Descendants".

Voyager and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

 **Disclaimer**

"Ben 10" and everything associated with it © Man of Action Studios, and Cartoon Network.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Madeline" and everything associated with it © Barbara Bemelmans, and the Estate of Madeleine Bamelmans.

"Olaf's Frozen Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

The Pearson family and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Victoria" and everything associated with it © Mammoth Screen, and ITV.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Catherine Dorana, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Hector, Lucas Capellas, Mayor Napier, Queen Elsa Blue Bells, the Village of Wendarby, and the Wendarby Warthogs.


	40. Voyager Tales (Part One)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 40 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This chapter starts off shortly after Chapter 39 left off. Song in this chapter: a slightly rewritten version of "Tightrope" from "The Greatest Showman".

 **Chapter 40: Voyager Tales (Part One)**

 **July 2, 1869**

It was a Friday evening at Enchancia Castle. In back of the castle, Queen Elsa was putting on a repeat performance of what she had done in the village that afternoon. The back of the castle was covered in a thin layer of ice, and snow was falling from the sky. The castle kids, and the castle staff, were having fun ice skating, and playing in the snow.

At one point, sixteen-year-old Sofia walked up with Olaf. "Want to have a snowball fight?" Sofia asked the castle kids with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" nine-year-old Molly answered in glee.

"Count me in," nine-year-old Nonya happily acknowledged.

Molly, Nonya, nine-year-old Timothy, ten-year-old Sam (who Timothy had invited), ten-year-old Marie, nine-year-old Elizabeth, and twelve-year-old Calista all lined up. As Sofia and Olaf made some snowballs, the castle kids also made some snowballs. Soon, everybody was ready for a grand snowball fight. In a short while, the kids, Sofia, and Olaf exchanged snowball fire. As the kids threw snowballs at Olaf, they noticed that when snowballs hit Olaf, he absorbed them into his body.

"Cool!" Timothy exclaimed, impressed.

As the kids, Sofia, and Olaf continued the snowball fight, sixteen year old Dorrie, and sixteen-year-old Candice, watched the scene from a distance, and smiled.

"Computer, stop playback," a male voice came from off screen.

A white man (Voyager Commissioner Richardson) was sitting behind a desk in his office at Voyager Command when a white woman walked in.

"Working past office hours are we, Commissioner?" the woman, using a British accent, asked.

"Yes," Richardson smiled. "I'm going through some video records."

At that moment, a male voice came across an intercom. "Miss Crane," the male voice called out. "Please report to Omni departure site seven."

"I'll be right there," the woman responded.

"Where are you off to, Phyllis?" Richardson wanted to know.

"Britain, 1812," Phyllis answered. "Charles Dickens isn't going to be born by himself, now is he."

"You've best be off, then," Richardson smiled. "I know his birth will be in fine hands. You're a most outstanding midwife."

Phyllis smiled at Richardson's compliment as she left the office. Richardson then typed in a command on a keyboard at his desk. On his display screen, a scene with a fifteen-year-old Candice started playing out.

 **September 16, 2383**

It was a Friday afternoon in 24th Century San Francisco. Fifteen-year-old Candice, using her Omni, appeared out of thin air in a service alley. She was the only one in the service alley.

"I was suppose to return home," Candice said to herself, puzzled, as she opened her Omni. "Instead, I'm in 2383. What's going on here?"

"I'm afraid I'm what's going on here, little one," a woman's voice came from behind Candice.

Candice turned around to see a white skinned woman with dark eyes, and dark hair, standing there.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman began. "I am Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed ... and a Voyager."

"Forgive me, ma'am," Candice responded, "but you're obviously a Betazoid. How can you, someone not from Earth, be a Voyager?"

"Since I married a man from Earth who is a Voyager," Lwaxana smiled. "Voyager Command offered me a chance to be a Voyager, and I took them up on it. There have been rare occasions in the past where those not of this planet have been given Voyager status. One example that comes to mind is Emily Francisco, a Tenctonese who was originally from the late 20th Century and early 21st Century."

"Ah!" Candice remarked. "A Newcomer. I've heard of them. A large group of them settled on Earth in the late 20th Century. I didn't realize one was recruited as a Voyager."

"Actually, a few of them were recruited," Lwaxana corrected. "Like Lady Diana, each of them have a small device implanted in them that allows them to change their appearance. In their case, they can change their appearance so they look like humans."

"Impressive," Candice said in awe. "But, getting back on track, why am I here?"

"Because there is a diplomatic mission going on here that is of importance to this time period," Lwaxana explained. "And, while I'm a seasoned diplomat, this mission involves royal protocol. I need an advisor who is familiar with royal protocol."

"Sound like Lady Diana would have been your best bet," Candice pointed out.

"Well, she's busy right now with a mission in the past," Lwaxana informed Candice. "And you come highly recommended, little one."

"I don't want to seem like my nose is out of joint, but why do you call me little one?" Candice wanted to know. "I am fifteen."

"I apologize, little ... I mean Lady Candice," Lwaxana apologized. "It's a term of endearment. It drove my daughter mad, too. I only use the term when I admire somebody younger than me."

"Then I apologize ... for misunderstanding," Candice diplomatically said.

"Yes!" Lwaxana exclaimed in glee. "I knew we'd get along famously!"

" _Wow!"_ Candice thought to herself. _"This one's full of energy."_

"I heard that," Lwaxana countered.

"Right," Candice remembered. "That whole Betazoid telepathic thing."

"Tell me, Lady Candice?" Lwaxana asked. "You wouldn't happen to be telepathic, would you?"

"I have telepathic ability through my amulet," Candice explained. "I'm not sure it's compatible with Betazoids."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Lwaxana suggested.

Candice waved her hand over her amulet, which became visible. Candice then concentrated. In a few moments, much to the delight of both Candice and Lwaxana, the two were able to communicate telepathically.

"This is going to work out nicely," Lwaxana smiled, switching back to using her voice. "We can go to your dimension, carry out our mission, and you can give me tips using telepathy."

"Wait a minute?!" Candice exclaimed, taken off guard. "The people of Earth in this time know of the other dimension?"

"Oh, yes," Lwaxana announced. "The other dimension has been common knowledge for at least fifty years. There are a number of official portals on Earth that connect both dimensions. Both dimensions co-exist in harmony with each other."

"Well, imagine that," Candice said, impressed. "What is our mission there?"

"The Elves are squabbling ... again," Lwaxana answered. "The Federation thought it best to send a third party to act as a go between. We could simply use our Omnis to get there, but since Voyagers are still secret even in this time, we'll go to the other dimension in a normal way. I suggest we get going."

"I've best be transforming into 24th Century clothing," Candice remarked as she brought out her wand, and waved it over her head. Candice's clothes then changed into 24th Century clothing.

"Impressive," Lwaxana approved.

Lwaxana led Candice to a nearby air tram station.

"Yes, we could use a transporter to get to the Enchancia portal," Lwaxana admitted. "But, truth be told, I prefer traveling in air trams and shuttles. You get to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

"You'd like flying carriages in my time, then," Candice smiled. "You get to sit back, relax, and even have the wind in your face."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," Lwaxana smiled back. "Perhaps one day, I'll visit your time period, and experience it."

Lwaxana and Candice entered the San Francisco air tram terminal. Lwaxana walked over to a computer terminal, and pressed a few buttons. "Ah! Here we go!" Lwaxana happily exclaimed. "Air tram number fourteen will be departing for the Enchancia portal in ten minutes."

Lwaxana and Candice stepped aboard the air tram, and each took a seat as additional passengers boarded. In a few minutes, the air tram took flight. In a little while, the air tram reached the air tram station near the Enchancia portal.

Lwaxana, Candice, and the other passengers walked to the Enchancia portal, proceeded to walk through the portal, and found themselves in a clearing on the edge of a forest.

"Shuttle for Enchancia City boarding," a man called out.

Lwaxana, Candice, and those with them boarded a shuttlecraft, and sat down. In a few moments, the shuttlecraft took flight on its way to Enchancia City. As the shuttlecraft flew, Lwaxana and Candice looked out of a window as Enchancia City came into view.

"What a large city," Candice remarked in awe.

" _It's remarkable how much the place has grown since your time,"_ Lwaxana telepathically communicated to Candice. _"Enchancia City use to be the Village of Dunwitty."_

" _Wow!"_ Candice telepathically exclaimed, impressed.

The shuttlecraft landed in the middle of the city. As Lwaxana led Candice into the city, Candice looked around, and noticed that the city was a mix of older buildings and newer 24th Century buildings. Candice also noticed that Federation technology was all over the place in the form of viewscreens and wall mounted computer access panels. In a short while, Lwaxana and Candice arrived at the Enchancia City Conference Center. They were led to a room where two female Elves were seated. Lwaxana and Candice could hear a heated discussion coming from the room.

"Well, we need the land because our river runs through it," Thetabelle, current Queen of the River Elves, stated.

"Your river may run through it, but it is still our land," Alcineif, current Queen of the Tree Elves, countered.

"I'm sure we can reach a mutually beneficial agreement," Lwaxana said as she entered the room with Candice.

"And you are?" Alcineif wanted to know.

"I'm Federation Ambassador Lwaxana Troi," Lwaxana introduced herself. "And this is my assistant, Candice Cosmarune."

"From the House of Cosmarune?" Thetabelle wanted to know, impressed.

"Yes," Candice answered, playing along. "I'm a descendant of the original Lady Candice who lived in the 1800s."

"I thought it would make things easier if a local representative was present," Lwaxana said to Thetabelle and Alcineif.

"How thoughtful of you, Ambassador Troi," Alcineif acknowledged, pleased.

"We still have a land dispute to settle," Thetabelle stated.

"Of course," Lwaxana agreed as she accessed a computer access panel in the room, and brought up a map on a viewscreen. Lwaxana then turned to Candice. _"Is there a way you can keep them occupied as I look over the situation?"_ Lwaxana thought to Candice.

" _I'll see what I can do,"_ Candice thought back, before turning to Thetabelle and Alcineif. "I've always found the Elves ability to Dish Wish very fascinating."

"It's quite the easy thing to do," Alcineif smiled as she made a few serving dishes on a side table fly through the air, and assume a series of patterns.

"I had forgotten how fun Dish Wishing can be," Thetabelle happily admitted, as she, too, magically manipulated some dishes.

" _Good,"_ Lwaxana thought to Candice. _"At least they aren't arguing anymore."_

Lwaxana studied the map she was looking at, then sat down at the table where Candice, Thetabelle, and Alcineif were seated.

"I see the disputed area is on the border of your two territories," Lwaxana observed. "Would it be agreeable to have the disputed area be managed by the two of you? Sort of a shared area as it were?"

"But it's our land," Alcineif pointed out.

"Typical Tree Elf attitude," Thetabelle scoffed.

Alcineif and Theatbelle stopped Dish Wishing at that point, and sat fuming at each other.

"Perhaps refreshments would be in order?" Lwaxana suggested, as she motioned a male waiter to come over. "Now, what to have?"

"If I could make a suggestion?" Candice started. "Perhaps Lemonade?"

"From the old time?" Thetabelle asked, interested.

"That sounds absolutely enjoyable," Alcineif smiled.

" _Old time?"_ Lwaxana thought to Candice.

" _In my time, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James negotiated with the Elves,"_ Candice thought back. _"The two Elves present back then really enjoyed the Lemonade, and it helped smooth things over."_

"Then Lemonade it is," Lwaxana happily said to the waiter.

In a few moments, the waiter served the Lemonade.

"This is wonderful!" Alcineif exclaimed in glee. "Sweet and sour."

"A perfect mix," Thetabelle happily agreed.

"You know, Thetabelle, perhaps we could share that area?" Alcineif suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Thetabelle agreed.

As Thetabelle and Alcineif ironed out the details, Lawxana snuck a look at her Omni. As she opened the cover of her Omni, the green light flashed on, indicating that the time line was normal.

" _Well, thanks to your help, this time line is proceeding as it should,"_ Lwaxana happily thought to Candice. _"A fine job, little one. I mean, Candice."_

" _Thank you,"_ Candice happily thought back.

" _Sorry about calling you little one just now,"_ Lwaxana telepathically apologized. _"Old habits die hard."_

" _Well, you may call me little one anytime you want,"_ Candice thought to Lwaxana with a smile. _"After all, it is a term of endearment."_

" _I hope we get to work together again at some point,"_ Lwaxana thought to Candice. _"I like you. We're kindred spirits, you and I."_

Candice smiled at Lwaxana's compliment.

In Commissioner Richardson's office, Richardson sat in his chair watching the events play out on his viewscreen. Richardson then ended the playback as he sat back in his chair deep in thought. Not everything in Voyager history was happy. But, on many occasions, sadder times led to the creation of new chapters full of promise. Richardson typed in a command on the keyboard at his desk, as one of those moments started playing out on his viewscreen.

 **September 3, 2018**

It was a Monday afternoon in London, England. Inside an apartment in the east end of London, an adult Violet sat in an overstuffed chair mourning the loss of her sister, Megan, who had been killed in a car accident a week earlier. Violet and Megan were as close as sisters could have been, and Megan's death had hit Violet very hard.

As Violet sat in the chair staring off into space, she heard a knock come at her front door. Violet got up, and opened the door to discover a handsome white man standing there.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the man started. "If I could have a moment of your time?"

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," Violet quietly said as she started to close the door.

"Please, hear me out," the man requested. "You're in deep mourning over the loss of your sister. You don't need to be alone."

As the man gently held Violet's hand, a warmth came over Violet. There was something about this man that was kind and caring.

"Please, come in," Violet invited. "Mister?"

"Bogg," the man answered. "Phineas Bogg."

"Sounds like something out of a Jules Verne novel," Violet managed to chuckle.

"I get that a lot," Phineas smiled. "And, I made you laugh."

"Yes, you did," Violet admitted as she and Phineas walked into Violet's apartment.

"I'm here to offer you a new chance at life," Phineas started. "I know you think you can't go on, but, if you'll let me, I can offer you something wonderful. Something that will change your life ... forever."

"I don't know," Violet sadly said.

"They say seeing is believing," Phineas said as he pulled out a small gold pocket watch device from his pocket.

"What is that?" Violet asked, curious.

"A key to adventures you never dreamed possible," Phineas smiled as he opened the cover of the device, and adjusted some dials. "Take my hand, please."

Violet took Phineas' hand. Phineas then pressed a button on the device, and the two disappeared into thin air. Before she knew it, Violet was flying with Phineas through a time vortex. In a few moments, Violet and Phineas appeared inside a deep fog.

"What just happened?!" Violet asked in shock.

"It's okay," Phineas said in a reassuring voice. "Follow me, please."

Violet followed Phineas through the fog. In a few moments, they had walked through the fog, and emerged on the edge of a city. As Violet looked at the city, she noticed buildings that to her looked like science fiction art deco architecture.

"Welcome to Voyager City," Phineas smiled. "A city on its own plane of existence. A city outside of time."

"Outside of time?" Violet asked, not fully understanding.

"The people I represent are called Voyagers," Phineas explained. "We're time travelers. We make sure history stays on track. If something messes up, we put it right. And, we'd like you to join us."

"But, I'm nothing special," Violet pointed out. "I'm just an ordinary person."

"Nobody is just ordinary," Phineas smiled. "We all have that spark of potential inside of us. And Voyager Command sees that spark of potential inside of you. Come. Let me show you around."

Phineas started showing Violet around the city. As they went along, Phineas pointed out to Violet the Voyager Academy, where Voyagers were trained. Phineas then pointed out apartment buildings where Voyagers were housed. After a while, the two approached a building which housed Voyager Command. As they were about to walk inside, a white skinned woman with brown hair walked up.

"Phineas," the woman smiled. "I just came from the Commissioner's office. You'll be happy to know that young Jeffrey is doing well in his fast track classes. He should be back at your side before you know it."

"Jeffrey?" Violet asked, curious.

"My young partner," Phineas explained. "He's still just a boy, but he's smart as a whip. Since he travels with me, we thought it was time to give him some formal training. He's going to be a great Voyager someday."

"Indeed he is," the woman smiled in agreement.

"I see you're in disguise," Phineas pointed out to the woman. "I guess I should be calling you Juliet, then."

"I didn't want to give Violet a fright," Juliet explained, "especially since I come from the same country that Violet comes from. After all, my _official_ death was in the 1990s, and Violet comes from 2018 which is technically not too far in the future."

"Ma'am?" Violet asked Juliet. "You'll forgive me, but your voice sounds strangely familiar."

"Let's walk inside," Juilet gently suggested to Violet. "We can have a seat in my office, and I'll explain what is going on."

"Okay," Violet acknowledged as she followed Phineas and Juliet into the building.

Phineas and Juliet led Violet to a fancy office. Once inside the office, Juliet closed the door as Phineas and Violet each took a seat.

"There is something you need to know," Juliet said to Violet. "I have a small device inside of me that allows me to change my appearance. Who you are seeing right now is not the real me. Since we'll eventually be working together, it's only fair you know who I really am."

Juliet concentrated, and in a few moments changed from a white skinned brown haired woman to a white skinned blond haired woman.

"Oh ... my ... God!" Violet exclaimed in shock as she got up, and curtsied. "I knew that voice sounded familiar. I am so very honored to be in the presence of ... Princess Diana. But, you're dead."

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Diana explained. "Time was manipulated to make it seem I was dead. I was instead offered the opportunity to become a Voyager. When I'm in time periods where I would be recognized, I assume the appearance of the woman you first met."

"This is all too much to take in, Princess," Violet said in shock.

"Just breath," Diana gently suggested. "And it's just Diana to you. I haven't used that title in a long time."

"How about I call you ma'am?" Violet asked.

"I can live with that," Diana acknowledged. "Now, have a seat, and I'll explain our proposal."

"Okay, ma'am," Violet said as she sat back down.

"Before you were a Health Visitor, you were a maid, correct?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Violet acknowledged.

"What we're proposing is this," Diana began. "You'll be trained as a Voyager. Afterward, you'll spend a year with me as my assistant. I'm what's known as a Specialty Voyager. In my case, I'm the Specialty Voyager in charge of royal history."

"But, I know nothing about royalty," Violet explained. "What possible help could I be to you?"

"Think of it as on the job training," Diana responded. "We have special plans for you. There are Voyagers known as Guardian Voyagers ... Voyagers who live in specific time zones, and keep history on track in those time zones. You would be placed as a maid in the royal castle of Enchancia in the 1800s. We would work behind the scenes to eventually get you promoted to head maid."

"Well, fancy that," Violet said, impressed. "Wait? Where? I've never heard of an Enchancia."

"Something else you need to know, Violet," Phineas cut in. "You see, on Earth, there are two dimensions. There's the dimension you come from which is made of up countries. Then, there is a dimension which is made up of kingdoms. Enchancia is in that dimension."

"This is all a bit too much to take in," Violet confessed as she sat back in her chair, not knowing what to think.

"You'll get use to the idea," Diana reassured Violet. "Once you get use to it, it's like walking down one street, then walking onto another. We Voyagers patrol both dimensions."

"Well, what do you think, Violet?" Phineas asked, curious.

Violet sat in her chair thinking for a while. Violet then looked at Diana and Phineas. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Diana smiled. "We'll help you get your affairs in order in 2018. We'll create a cover story for your relatives that you've been offered a higher paying job elsewhere in the country. That will make your move from London look normal. And then, we'll begin your training. Welcome aboard."

It was at that point that Violet's new life as a Voyager began. Violet was trained at Voyager Academy. Violet then spent a year as Diana's assistant, helping Diana maintain royal history throughout history. Violet excelled as a Voyager, and was placed in Department Fourteen which was in charge of Guardian Voyagers. It then came time for Violet to be placed in Enchancia Castle in the 1800s.

At Enchancia Castle, Violet had been interviewed by the castle steward, Baileywick.

"You have impressive maid skills, Miss Cooper," Baileywick praised. "It is my honor to offer you an immediate position as a maid here in the castle."

"Thank you, sir," Violet said gratefully.

"I'll show you to your room here in the castle, and I'll let you get settled in," Baileywick said as the two left Baileywick's office.

Violet became well liked at the castle, and in a few years, was promoted to head maid. One night, in Violet's room, Violet brought out her silver Omni. Violet opened the cover of her Omni, and its green light flashed on, indicating that the time line was normal. Violet smiled. It was a new life for her. A life full of promise.

At that same moment, in Diana's office in Voyager Command, Diana watched Violet through a viewscreen. A wonderful life lay before Violet. A life as a Voyager. A life at Enchancia Castle. And a life where Violet would eventually adopt not one, but two, wonderful daughters who would eventually become Voyagers in their own right. Everything was right with the world.

Back in the present, in Commissioner Richardson's office at Voyager Command, Richardson had watched Violet's history, and smiled. As he stopped the playback, Richardson remembered a happy scene with Violet's daughter, Candice. Richardson typed in a command using the keyboard on his desk, and soon he was watching a sixteen-year-old Candice on a time trip with her beloved cat, Creamy.

 **October 5, 1958**

It was an October Saturday in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Candice loved the 1950s, and had discovered Cedar Rapids after her and Amber's run in with MACUSA in 1957 Buffalo. MACUSA was of course active across the United States, but for some reason was far less active in the Midwest, which was perfectly fine with Candice.

Candice opened up her backpack, and out hopped Creamy.

"Welcome to 1958," Candice smiled as she and Creamy started walking though a park.

Candice and Creamy looked around the park, and saw children playing on the playground equipment there. Candice and Creamy then started walking down a side street. For Creamy, it was nice that Candice had introduced him to Candice's life as a Voyager. As the two walked, Creamy started happily singing.

 _ **"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned. Tied with a ribbon. Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land. To follow what's written. But I'd follow you to the great unknown. Off to a world we call our own."**_

 _ **"Safe in your arms and you promise to never let go. We're walking the tightrope. High in the sky. We can see the whole world down below. We're walking the tightrope. Never sure, never know how far we could go. But it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view. Walking the tightrope ..."**_

 _ **"With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you."**_

At that point, Creamy happily jumped into Candice's arms as he kept singing.

 _ **"Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between. Desert and ocean. You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream. Always in motion. So I risk it all just to be with you. And I risk it all for this life we choose."**_

 _ **"Safe in your arms and you promise to never let go. We're walking the tightrope. High in the sky. We can see the whole world down below. We're walking the tightrope. I am sure you will catch me if I should fall. Well, it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view. Walking the tightrope ..."**_

 _ **"With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you. With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."**_

 _ **"With you, ooh-ooh-ooh. With you."**_

Creamy purred with delight as Candice gently stroked him. Candice then looked up to see a restaurant across the street.

"Tell you what, Creamy," Candice started. "Hop in my backpack, I'll get us some take out lunch, and we can have a picnic back in the park."

"Sounds good, Candice," Creamy smiled as he hopped in Candice's backpack.

After getting some sandwiches and milk to go, Candice and Creamy went back to the park, and sat down at a picnic table.

"What do we have for lunch, Candice?" Creamy happily asked.

"Maid Rites," Candice smiled. "Loose meat sandwiches. Cooked ground beef on a bun, mixed with chopped onions, and served with mustard and pickles."

"Sounds good," Creamy happily acknowledged.

Candice unwrapped a sandwich for Creamy, and poured some milk for Creamy. Candice then unwrapped a sandwich for herself, poured some milk for herself, and the two started eating.

As Candice and Creamy were eating, two white skinned teenage girls walked up.

"Oh! What an adorable cat!" one of the girls happily remarked.

"He's so cute!" the other girl smiled.

"This is Creamy," Candice introduced Creamy to the girls. "And I'm Candice."

"Nice to meet you, Candice," the first girl happily acknowledged. "I'm Janey Hanson, and this is my friend, Pamela Kemner."

"Nice to meet you," Candice responded.

"We haven't seen you around here, before," Pamela remarked.

"I'm visiting Cedar Rapids with a friend," Candice smiled. "She should be showing up anytime."

In a few moments, a white skinned woman walked up. It was Gwen, who was also a Voyager.

"Sorry I'm late, Candice," Gwen apologized. "I was looking at the sights."

"Janey, Pamela," Candice began. "This is my friend, Gwen O'Toole. Gwen, this is Janey and Pamela."

"Nice to meet you, girls," Gwen smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen," Pamela smiled back. "We see you're eating lunch, so we'll let you go. Have a good day."

"You too, girls," Gwen happily acknowledged as Janey and Pamela walked off.

"I see why you like the 50s," Gwen said to Candice. "Its such a pleasant time, and everybody is so friendly."

"Yes," Candice smiled. "By the way, I brought lunch."

"Maid Rites," Gwen happily acknowledged as she saw what Candice had brought.

Candice handed Gwen a sandwich, and poured Gwen some milk. As Candice, Gwen, and Creamy ate, they had a pleasant time watching cars come and go on a nearby street, and watching children playing in the park. It was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

In Commissioner Richardson's office at Voyager Command, Richardson watched the scene in Cedar Rapids, and happily smiled. He then stopped the playback, remembering a time shortly after Gwen had become a Voyager. Richardson typed in a command on the keyboard on his desk, and soon he was watching the scene with Gwen.

 **April 4, 2008**

It was a Friday evening in the Western part of the United States. Unknown to the general public, a few months earlier in Britain, an alien sleeper cell made up of human looking aliens had activated, and had tried to take over the government there. The sleeper cell was stopped by the organization known as Torchwood. What wasn't known at the time was that such a human looking alien was lurking in the United States, and had managed to infiltrate, of all places, Stargate Command in the Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station near Colorado Springs, Colorado.

The alien had tried to take over the Stargate, but was stopped by base personnel. The alien, however, managed to escape, and was now on the run.

On a road at night running through Colorado, a camper van was chasing a blue car. As the car started rounding a corner, it hit a small device laying on the road. The device exploded, sending the car rolling until it landed on its roof.

"Got ya!" a white skinned woman standing on the side of the road exclaimed in glee. The woman then pulled out a 357 Magnum pistol with a scope mounted on it, and carefully approached the overturned car as the camper van came to a stop.

"Ma'am!" a white skinned older, heavy set, man called out from the camper van. "That's a very dangerous man in that car!"

"I'm aware of that, sir," the woman responded as she approached the car with her pistol aimed at it.

As the woman approached the car, a white skinned man crawled out of the car, and stood up. The man was bloodied, but was still able to move.

"Hold it right there!" the woman ordered.

The man looked at one of his arms. In a few seconds, organic red buttons appeared on the arm. The man pressed a few of the buttons, which transformed his other arm into a sword-type weapon. As the man raised the sword-type weapon, the woman fired a shot at the man, only to have the bullet harmlessly bounce off the man.

"Oh, shoot!" the woman exclaimed, taken off guard. "He still has his shields!"

The older, heavy-set, man from the camper van fired a rifle shot at the man from the car. The man from the car started toward the man from the camper van.

" _A diversion,"_ the woman thought to herself, as she pulled out a small device, and started pushing buttons on it. The device then gave off a loud beep.

"Stay back!" the man from the camper van ordered the man from the car.

"His shields are down!" the woman yelled at the man from the camper van. "Fire!"

The man from the camper van fired a rifle shot at the man from the car, hitting the man from the car in the shoulder. At that same moment, the woman fired a shot from her pistol, hitting the man from the car in the leg. The man from the car then fell onto the ground as the woman, and the man from the camper van, carefully walked over and aimed their guns at the man from the car.

"It's over!" the woman barked at the man from the car.

"For me, yes," the man from the car chuckled as he turned over his hand, and produced a glowing round device.

"It's a self destruct device!" the woman yelled at the man from the camper van. "Run!"

The woman, and the man from the camper van, ran and took cover in a ditch on the side of the road. From behind them, they heard and felt a huge explosion from where the man from the car had been. The woman, and the man from the camper van, walked over to where the man from the car had been, but found nothing but disturbed earth.

"Well, that's it, then," the woman remarked.

"Who are you?" the man from the camper van asked the woman. "You're not a Plumber. If you were, I'd know you."

"My name is Gwen," the woman introduced herself. "And no, I'm not a Plumber."

"Who do you represent, then?" the man wanted to know. "SGC? SHIELD? MIB? UNIT? Torchwood?"

"None of the above," Gwen answered. "I'm sort of a free lancer as it were."

"Young lady," the man began. "You don't just free lance when hunting aliens. You must work for somebody?"

"Let's just say I work for people who keep things on track," Gwen explained. "People very high up. People who don't want their existence known to the general public."

"What's higher than anything I've just mentioned?" the man asked, curious.

Gwen thought it over for a few moments, then turned to the man. "Time travelers."

"Oh my God!" the man exclaimed as he caught a look at Gwen's belt, and saw her Omni attached to it. "You're ... a Voyager!"

"How do you know about us?" Gwen asked, taken off guard.

"I came across one when I was younger," the man explained. "An interesting woman. Her name was Dorrie Beckenbauer. She helped me track down an alien I was hunting. According to her, tracking down and capturing that alien kept the time line on track."

" _Interesting,"_ Gwen thought to herself. _"He must have encountered an adult version of Dorrie, after Dorrie married Frederick."_

"My name is Max Tennyson," the man introduced himself. "Gwen?"

"Gwen O'Toole," Gwen smiled.

"Kids," Max called out to the camper van. "You can come out. It's safe."

A white skinned thirteen-year-old boy, and a white skinned thirteen-year-old girl, emerged from the camper van. The boy was Max's grandson, Ben, and the girl was Gwen Tennyson.

"Who is this?" the thirteen-year-old Gwen asked Max.

"Remember when I was telling you about Dorrie Beckenbauer, who I encountered when I was younger?" Max started. "This is Gwen O'Toole ... another Voyager."

"Two Gwens," Ben remarked.

"Yeah, I can see where that would cause confusion," the adult Gwen admitted. "For simplicity sake, how about you call me Gwenevere?"

"Gwenevere it is," Max smiled.

"I can live with that," the thirteen-year-old Gwen happily added.

"So, what brings you here, Gwenevere?" Ben asked. "Besides taking care of an alien we were chasing?"

"Well, I have a proposition for the three of you," the adult Gwen started. "There's a renegade Voyager named Drake who has made it his mission to mess up time. He sometimes brings evil aliens back in time to cause chaos, and I've been recruited to hunt down those aliens. Thing is, once I capture such an alien, I need a place to lock the creature up. I thought the prison in the Plumber Headquarters would be the perfect place."

"Sounds logical," Max agreed.

"Thing is, my involvement is going to have to be kept off the record," the adult Gwen requested. "It's better that my existence remains a secret. There would be too many questions to answer if every Tom, Dick, and Harry knew about Voyagers."

"I understand completely," Max acknowledged. "I can come up with a cover story that whatever aliens you deliver to us came from a source who wants to remain anonymous. It's an explanation that will be acceptable to the Plumbers."

"Won't the aliens you bring to us know they've been transported through time?" Ben asked the adult Gwen.

"Drake may be evil, but he's not stupid," the adult Gwen pointed out. "When he finds an evil alien lurking on Earth, he knocks them out, transports them through time, and when they wake up they simply think they are in a different place. When I capture them, I'll knock them out with a stun weapon, then bring them to you. Again, they'll wake up simply thinking they are in another place."

"Well, that takes care of that problem," the thirteen-year-old Gwen smiled.

At that moment, a large black van pulled up. From the large black van emerged at least a dozen men dressed in black suits. One of the men walked up to Max.

"Tennysons," the man greeted. "We're Men in Black cleanup detail six. We'll take care of this mess. Where is the alien?"

"Destroyed," Max reported. "Some kind of self destruct device."

"And who is this woman?" the man asked as he looked at the adult Gwen.

"A partner of ours," Max answered. "Treat her as you would any Plumber."

"Understood," the man confirmed. "I suggest the four of you be on your way. We're going to need room to work."

Max, the adult Gwen, the thirteen-year-old Gwen, and Ben climbed into the camper van, and drove off as the Men in Black cleanup detail began their work.

"Well, that went nicely," Max remarked as they drove along.

The adult Gwen opened the cover of her Omni, and a green light on her Omni flashed on, indicating that everything was normal with the current time line.

"Well, that about does it," the adult Gwen smiled. "Everything is normal here. Time I was on my way. Until we meet again, Tennysons."

Gwen adjusted the dials on her Omni, pressed a button on her Omni, and quickly disappeared into thin air.

"And she's gone in a flash," the thirteen-year-old Gwen remarked.

"Just like Q," Ben added.

"Thing is," Max pointed out, "Q is as much a bother to Voyagers as he is to us. He likes to travel back in time and play with history. He thinks it's funny. According to what Dorrie told me, It drives Voyagers nuts trying to fix his handy work."

As the Tennysons continued on their way, the adult Gwen traveled through a time vortex on her way back to Enchancia Castle in 1866. It was evening at the castle. As Gwen appeared out of thin air in a hallway in the castle, there was nobody around except for Violet, who had recruited Gwen into Voyager service on behalf of Voyager Command.

"Establish a relationship with the Tennysons?" Violet asked, curious.

"Yes," Gwen reported. "It's going to work out well, I think."

"Good," Violet smiled, pleased.

"I've better go check on Timothy," Gwen announced. "He'll be in bed by now."

"Just a moment, Gwen," Violet said as she raised her wand, and pointed it at Gwen. "Let's change you back to 1866 clothes."

Violet concentrated, and a stream of magical energy came from her wand, changing the clothes Gwen was wearing back into more suitable clothing for 1866.

"Thank you, Violet," Gwen smiled as she walked off.

In a few minutes, Gwen arrived at the bedroom of her six-year-old adopted son, Timothy. As Gwen quietly opened the door of Timothy's bedroom, she noticed that Timothy was sound asleep. Gwen walked over to Timothy's bed, and gently kissed him on the forehead.

" _Good night, my precious one,"_ Gwen happily thought to herself.

Back in the present, in Commissioner Richardson's office at Voyager Command, Richardson watched the touching scene between Gwen and Timothy, and smiled. He then stopped the playback. It was getting late, and it was time to be going to bed. There would be time for viewing more scenes from the past tomorrow.

(To be continued in Chapter 41).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", some sad news to report (thanks to _JollyRogerBrat_ for bringing this to our attention).

Just as we were dealing with the tragic death of Cameron Boyce, we now learn that we've lost another member of the Disney family: voice actress Russi Taylor (who died on July 26th of this year at the age of 75).

Russi, in addition to doing voices for many TV shows and movies, also did voice work on "Sofia the First" (doing the voices of Miss Fauna, Cedric's mother, and Mrs. Higgins). Other Disney characters she voiced included Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby Vanderquack in "Duck Tails"; Minnie Mouse in "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", "Minnie's Bow-Toons", and "Mickey and the Roadster Racers"; and Widow Tweed in "The Fox and The Hound 2".

Russi was married to Wayne Allwine, the third voice of Mickey Mouse, from 1991 until his death on May 18th of 2009. They were both named Disney Legends in 2008.

Rest in peace, Russi. You will be missed.

 **Author's notes**

As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, in Chapter 23 Candice alluded to knowing Lwaxana Troi.

Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, and The Plumbers are from "Ben 10".

Charles Dickens and Jules Verne are, of course, famous writers from the 1800s.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Dish Wishing is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "The Elf Situation".

Drake, Omni (Omnis), Phineas Bogg, Voyagers, and young Jeffrey are from the "Voyagers!" TV series. Young Jeffrey is, of course, Jeffrey Jones as he appeared in "Voyagers!".

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Emily Francisco is an adult version of Emily Francisco from the "Alien Nation" TV series.

Endearment: an act of showing affection.

For more about Lady Diana and her being a Voyager, see Chapter 49 of my story "Dorrie".

For those who are wondering, the year 2383 would be about four years after the events seen in the movie "Star Trek: Nemesis".

Having Lwaxana and Candice take an air tram to the Enchancia portal came about as a result of a discussion between _epear96_ and myself. My original idea was to have Lwaxana and Candice use a transporter to get to the Enchancia portal. However, as _epear96_ reminded me, in "Star Trek: The Next Generation", Lwaxana seemed to prefer shuttles to transporters. So, taking this into consideration, I redid the scene using an air tram (seen on 23rd Century Earth in "Star Trek: The Motion Picture", and also seen on 24th Century Earth thanks to scenes in "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" and "Star Trek: Voyager").

Having Olaf being able to absorb snowballs is based on an idea by _Brigade701_.

Health Visitor: an advanced version of being a midwife. A Health Visitor provides medical care to expectant mothers before, during, and after birth. This was the work Violet was doing in 2018, before being recruited as a Voyager.

" _If I could make a suggestion?" Candice started. "Perhaps Lemonade?" "From the old time?" Thetabelle asked, interested_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Elf Situation".

 _It was an October Saturday in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Candice loved the 1950s, and had discovered Cedar Rapids after her and Amber's run in with MACUSA in 1957 Buffalo_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 13 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

It was first revealed that Gwen was a Voyager in Chapter 40 of my story "Dorrie: Book Two". When that chapter was written, having Gwen being a Voyager, and her knowing the Tennysons, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Lwaxana Troi is from "Star Trek: The Next Generation".

MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) is from "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and "Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald".

MIB: Men in Black from the "Men in Black" franchise.

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding the delivery of babies.

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Olaf, and Queen Elsa, are from "Frozen".

Phyllis Crane is a slightly older version of Phyllis Crane from "Call the Midwife", now recruited into Voyager service.

Q is the playful and trouble making humanoid alien from "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", and "Star Trek: Voyager".

SGC: Stargate Command from the "Stargate SG1" TV series.

SHIELD: Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate from the Marvel universe.

Stargate, and Stargate Command, are from "Stargate SG1".

The alien sleeper cell made up of human looking aliens is originally from the "Sleeper" episode of "Torchwood".

The Plumbers: the Plumbers, founded in the 1700s by the Founding Fathers of the United States, is an organization created to fix "leaks" in the normal everyday world like monsters, ghosts, and aliens. The Plumbers are from "Ben 10". In this chapter, the Plumbers would have had a working relationship with both Stargate Command and the Men in Black.

The scene showing how Violet was recruited as a Voyager was a request by _JollyRogerBrat_.

The scene where Candice met Lwaxana for the first time was a request by _JollyRogerBrat_.

The scene where Gwen met the Tennysons for the first time was a request by _JollyRogerBrat_.

The Tennysons are from "Ben 10".

The term Tenctonese (Newcomer) is from the "Alien Nation" TV series.

Torchwood: covert agency investigating alien and extra ordinary on Earth (from "Doctor Who" and "Torchwood").

UNIT: Unified Intelligence Taskforce from "Doctor Who".

Violet first revealed how she was recruited as a Voyager in Chapter 24 of my story "Dorrie".

You can find a recipe for Maid Rites in Chapter 33 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

"Alien Nation" (the TV series) and everything associated with it © Kenneth Johnson Productions, and 20th Century Fox Television.

"Ben 10" and everything associated with it © Man of Action Studios, and Cartoon Network.

"Call the Midwife" and everything associated with it © BBC, Neal Street Productions, and PBS.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Duck Tails" and everything associated with it © Disney.

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Marie Perkins, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Heyday Films, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Heyday Films, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Frozen" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Men in Black" and everything associated with it © Columbia Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment.

"Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Mickey and the Roadster Racers" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Minnie's Bow-Toons" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

SHIELD and everything associated with it © Marvel.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Stargate SG1" and everything associated with it © Sony Pictures Television, and MGM Domestic Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Nemesis" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

"Star Trek: The Motion Picture" and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Voyager" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Fox and The Hound 2" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Greatest Showman" and everything associated with it © Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions, Laurence Mark Productions, TSG Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Alcineif, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Candice's Amulet of Valorage, Commissioner Richardson, Department Fourteen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper (Dorrie Beckenbauer), Guardian Voyagers, Janey Hanson, Megan, Omni departure site seven, Pamela Kemper, Specialty Voyagers, the air tram station near the Enchancia portal, the Enchancia City Conference Center, the Enchancia portal, and Thetabelle.


	41. Voyager Tales (Part Two)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 41 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This chapter starts off shortly after Chapter 40 left off.

 **Chapter 41: Voyager Tales (Part Two)**

In Commissioner Richardson's office at Voyager Command, it was the next morning. Richardson decided to watch more video records. There were times where Voyagers acted as karma in certain situations ... behind the scenes, of course. Richardson typed in a command on the keyboard on his desk, and one such scene played out on his view screen.

It was a few days earlier at Voyager Command. Richardson had summoned sixteen-year-old Candice to his office.

"You wanted to see me, Commissioner?" Candice asked as she entered Richardson's office.

"Yes, Candice," Richardson smiled. "Please shut the door, and have a seat."

"Yes, Commissioner," Candice acknowledged as she shut the door, then sat down.

"I have a little off the record assignment for you," Richardson began. "I think you'll fit the bill nicely."

"What did you have in mind, Commissioner?" Candice wanted to know.

"Have you ever heard of the Duke of Monmouth?" Richardson asked.

"From 1850s England?" Candice responded. "Yes. He was a cold man, a hateful man, caring only about himself. No wonder his wife decided to have an affair with another man."

"Indeed," Richardson agreed. "As you might remember, the Duke went as far as to have his wife confined to her bedroom as insane."

"Ah, yes," Candice remembered. "If one's wife becomes a challenge, have her declared insane. A great misuse of legal authority."

"As you'll remember, things worked out for his wife in the end," Richardson reminded Candice. "How would you like to be involved in an off the record way?"

"What did you have in mind, sir?" Candice asked, curious.

"Just a little something to put the Duke in his place," Richardson answered.

 **April 30, 1851**

(Author's note: the following takes place during the final episode of the third season of the "Victoria" TV series).

It was a Wednesday afternoon in London at Queen Victoria's palace. Victoria had summoned the Duke of Monmouth. The Duke entered a parlor in the palace where Victoria was waiting.

"The Duke of Monmouth, ma'am," a male servant announced the Duke.

"Your Majesty," the Duke acknowledged as he bowed.

"Is it true, Duke, that the Duchess, my Mistress of the Robes, is being confined in your house as a lunatic?" Victoria wanted to know.

"Given the Duchess's mental state, I'm afraid I had no choice," the Duke answered, almost daring Victoria to argue.

"I don't believe there's anything wrong with Sophie's mind," Victoria declared.

"But the doctors who examined her would disagree with you," the Duke countered in a self assured way.

"Really?" Victoria started. "In my experience, men only call women mad when they are doing something inconvenient."

"Her behavior has been more than inconvenient, ma'am," the Duke informed Victoria. "It has been wanton. The doctors call it hysterical nymphomania. So you see, ma'am, I had no choice. She is my wife, and I regret to say she is mad."

Victoria sat back in the chair she was in, unconvinced, and rather annoyed at the Duke's self assured attitude.

"Duke," Victoria instructed. "I expect to see the Duchess at the exhibition tomorrow. You may leave us."

The Duke bowed, and left the parlor. It was a royal command, and the Duke had no choice but to obey. The Duke, however, wasn't happy about it. Not happy at all.

" _Interfering little woman!"_ the Duke thought to himself in anger about Victoria.

As the Duke stormed down a hallway, having been bested by Queen Victoria herself, he had no idea that somebody was following his movements ... sixteen-year-old Candice, wearing an invisibility cloak. As the Duke approached where Candice was standing, Candice extended her leg, and tripped the Duke, causing him to fall to the carpeted floor.

" _That's for women everywhere, schmuck!"_ Candice thought to herself in glee.

The Duke quickly picked himself up, and looked around. There was nobody in the hallway, nobody to laugh at his tripping. Considering himself lucky, the Duke walked away while the going was good, convinced that nobody had seen his misstep. Of course, that wasn't true. Candice had witnessed it, along with Abigail Turner, Victoria's Head Dresser who had been peaking around a corner. As Abigail rushed off to inform Victoria of the Duke's misstep, another witness, a white skinned man who was invisible, observed the scene. The man was no other that Q.

" _Well, well, well,"_ Q thought to himself. _"All this time, while I've been hanging around with Picard, Sisko, and Janeway, I should have been hanging around this time traveling witch Candice. I shall be watching her with great interest."_

Q snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a flash as Candice opened the cover of her Omni, adjusted the dials, pressed a button on her Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

In the parlor where Victoria was, Abigail was informing Victoria of what had happened.

"The Duke ... tripped?" Victoria asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes, ma'am," Abigail answered. "All on his own. It was really quite funny."

Victoria pondered the situation, then started laughing as Abigail joined her. It was really quite an amusing moment at the palace.

That evening, at the home of the Duke and his wife, the Duke walked up to his wife's bedroom door, and unlocked it. The Duke then walked away, having been bested by Queen Victoria, and also having been bested by tripping in the palace.

 **May 1, 1851**

It was a sunny Thursday day in London. And, it was an important day ... the opening of The Great Exhibition in Hyde Park. Violet, sixteen-year-old Dorrie, sixteen-year-old Candice, and seventeen-year-old Amber had time traveled there, and were waiting with a huge crowd for the doors to open.

In a few minutes, a royal carriage arrived with Queen Victoria, Prince Albert, and their two eldest children (young Princess Vicky, and young Prince Bertie). The four stepped off of the carriage, and were greeted by warm cheers from the crowd. As the four walked up to the huge glass building which housed the exhibition, Victoria smiled at Albert.

"It's the eighth wonder of the world," Victoria said to Albert in awe of the building. "I'm so proud of you."

As the four walked into the building, the crowd was allowed to enter.

"Here we go, ladies," Violet smiled as she, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber walked in.

"What a magnificent building!" Amber exclaimed, impressed.

"It is, isn't it?" Dorrie agreed, equally impressed.

In a little while, it was time for the official opening ceremony. Prince Albert stepped onto a platform, and addressed the crowd.

"We are living at a period of most wonderful transition," Albert started. "We are moving towards that great end, the realization of the unity of all mankind. The distances that separated the different countries are rapidly vanishing with the achievements of modern invention. The world is getting smaller. And the aim of the exhibition is to unite the art and industry from every nation on the Earth. Thank you."

At that moment, Albert yielded the platform to his wife, Queen Victoria.

"There were many who said this could not be done," Victoria announced. "But they did not possess the vision of one man, my husband, and his accomplice, Sir Henry Cole, who understood that the nations of the world were ready ... for this festival of peace. And now it is with the greatest pleasure that I declare the exhibition open."

Everybody clapped, then went off to explore the exhibition. As Victoria and Albert looked around, Victoria noticed the Duke and his wife walk in, followed by a nurse and a man.

"Hallelujah Hallelujah Sophie," Victoria happily exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you here. Fully recovered, I hope?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sophie acknowledged.

"So you have no need for your attendants," Victoria suggested to Sophie.

"Ma'am," the nurse and the man acknowledged as they departed.

"And Duke," Victoria started.

"Ma'am," the Duke acknowledged.

"You must be dying to inspect the steam threshing machine," Victoria suggested, as a subtle royal command.

"Ma'am," the Duke again acknowledged as he walked off, again bested by Victoria.

"Ah, better, I think," Victoria smiled at Sophie.

"Yes, ma'am," Sophie said, relieved, as the two started walking around the exhibition.

"So, that's the Duke?" Amber asked Candice.

"The one and only," Candice answered in disgust.

"I don't like him one bit," Amber declared.

"Play your cards right, and maybe you can get in on the action," Candice suggested with a smile.

"Ooh!" Amber smiled back. "Tell me more."

Candice whispered something in Amber's ear as they rejoined Violet and Dorrie, with Amber nodding in approval.

"Mom?" Dorrie asked Violet. "I'm really impressed by the technological displays here. But, I couldn't help but notice the rather, shall we say, bizarre non technological displays here as well. Stuffed frogs displayed playing musical instruments. Stuffed kittens displayed as if they are taking part in a wedding. And even a stuffed elephant."

"Ah, yes," Violet acknowledged. "What the Great Exhibition is well ... kind of everything. It's showcasing amazing scientific advances of the day, as well as somewhat ridiculous displays that we might consider absolutely theatrical and circus-like. But, the people of this age love this sort of thing, and they can't get enough of it."

Dorrie acknowledged Violet's explanation with a smile.

A while later, inside another part of the building, two white men were having a private conversation: Mr. Penge (the palace steward), and Joseph Weld (a footman at the palace).

"Before you start, I should tell you ... I'm leaving the palace," Joseph announced.

"Actually, Joseph, I came to ask your pardon ... for misjudging you," Penge apologized. "When you came to the palace, I took you for the kind of unscrupulous man who would do anything for his own advantage. I see now that I was wrong." 

"No, Mr. Penge, you were quite right," Joseph confessed, "I _was_ looking for advantage." 

"But instead you found someone whose happiness was more important than your own," Penge theorized. "I do remember what it's like to lose your reason over a woman. And I hope you have more luck than I had. Now you should leave quickly before the Duke sees you."

As Joseph left, and Penge started strolling around the building, Candice and Amber were nearby.

"We'll follow Mr. Penge," Candice instructed. "This should be quite interesting."

As Candice and Amber followed Penge from a distance, he stopped to look at an exhibit. As Penge was looking at the exhibit, the Duke walked up.

"Ah, just the man," the Duke started as he approached Penge. "Can you tell me the name of the man with whom my wife has been consorting?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I cannot help you further," Penge responded.

"You know, the thing I prize more than anything is loyalty," the Duke reminded Penge.

"Then I suspect you are frequently disappointed, Your Grace," Penge glared at the Duke. "In my experience, loyalty must be earned, not bought."

Penge then produced a wad of money that the Duke had paid Penge. Before the Duke knew it, Penge threw the money on the floor, and walked away. As the Duke knelt down to pick up the money, Candice turned to Amber.

"Now would be a good time to recite that spell," Candice suggested.

"Right, Candice," Amber acknowledged as she looked at the Duke from a distance. "Money come and money go. Money blow away from thee."

The money that the Duke was picking up was suddenly caught by a gust of wind, sending the money flying in all directions. As the Duke raced around like a madman trying to retrieve the money, Candice and Amber chuckled.

"Serves him right," Candice whispered to Amber with a smile, as Amber smiled back in acknowledgment.

Standing behind Candice and Amber, invisible to the two of them, was a man. The man was ... Q.

" _I should like to meet this Duke for myself,"_ Q thought to himself. _"Sounds like a fun time in the making."_

As the exhibition was wrapping up for the day, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber gathered in an out of the way area of the building. Violet opened her silver Omni, and it's green light came on, indicating that the present time line was normal.

"Well, a perfect way to end the day," Violet smiled as she adjusted the dials on her Omni, as Dorrie and Candice brought out their Omnis and adjusted the dials. Amber then took hold of Candice's arm. "Let's go home then, shall we?" Violet happily suggested.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice activated their Omnis, and the three of them along with Amber disappeared into thin air. Elsewhere in the building, Queen Victoria was having a private discussion with the Duke.

"Duke," Victoria began. "It is obvious to me that Sophie is of sound mind. I feel there is no need for her to have a nurse and an attendant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Queen," the Duke quietly acknowledged, while seething inside. Once again, he was bested by Victoria. And because she was Queen, the Duke had no choice but to obey ... as much as it angered him to do so.

That night, he left his house on his way to an upper class bar. The Duke figured getting some drinks under his belt would least make the situation easier to bare. The carriage he was in stopped a short distance away from the bar. The Duke climbed off of his carriage, and started walking to the bar. As he walked, a white man walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir," the man addressed the Duke. "I'm a visitor to this city, and seeing you are well off like I am, I was wondering if you know of a respectable establishment where a gentlemen could get a proper drink?"

"I do indeed," the Duke replied, impressed with being in the company of a well off man like himself. "If you'll follow me, I know just the place."

"Then lead on, friend," the man smiled at the Duke.

The Duke and the man entered the bar, and the Duke was delighted that the man was willing to pay for as many drinks as the two of them could drink. A few hours passed, and the Duke was getting drunker and drunker. Soon, it was obvious that the Duke was drunker than a skunk. The man helped the Duke to the Duke's carriage, and bid the Duke good night as the carriage departed. The man then snapped his fingers, and changed back into his true appearance ... as Q.

"Foolish human," Q chuckled to himself about the Duke. "Didn't anybody teach you to not drink with strangers? You'll have a good hangover come tomorrow morning."

The next morning, the Duke awoke in his bedroom, and tried to sit up ... but couldn't. He had the hangover of all hangovers, and could barely stay awake. The Duke soon fell back asleep. As the Duke lay asleep, Sophie peeked into the bedroom, and saw the Duke's condition. It was the perfect chance to make her escape. She slowly walked down the stairs on her way out of the house.

In the present, in Commissioner Richardson's office at Voyager Command, Richardson watched the scene. Richardson then ended the playback, and sat back in his chair. It brought back the memory of another Voyager adventure, this time in a messed up alternate time line. Richardson typed in a command on the keyboard on his desk, and soon a scene was playing out on his view screen.

 **November 25, 1612**

(Author's note: the following is a spoof of the "Doctor Who" episode "The Witchfinders", and features a king named James ... but not our James).

It was a crisp Sunday morning in the village of Pendle Hill, England. Violet, fifteen-year-old Dorrie, and fifteen-year-old Candice, dressed in period clothing, stood looking at the village from a distance.

"November 25th of 1612," Violet reported as she studied her Omni. "Pendle Hill, England. We've got a red light."

"Great," Dorrie commented, not thrilled. "A messed up time line."

"What do you want to do, Mom?" Candice asked Violet.

"We've better go down and investigate," Violet responded. "But, we've best be careful. This is not witch friendly territory. Witch hunting in this time period is a regular occurrence."

"Understood, Mom," Dorrie acknowledged.

The three walked into the village, and discovered a carnival atmosphere, with a number of villagers enjoying the festivities.

"Well," Candice observed. "This looks lively."

"If I might ask?" Dorrie asked a young white boy. "What's going on? Some kind of party?"

"It's Sunday!" the boy gleefully responded. "We do this every Sunday!"

"Oh, Happy Sunday," Violet smiled as she, Dorrie, and Candice noticed children around a bucket filled with apples.

"Apple bobbing," Candice noticed. "I never quite got that. Going after defenseless apples in a bucket always seemed rather unsporting."

Violet and Dorrie chuckled at Candice's humor. At that same moment, an older white gentlemen walked up to those gathered.

"Mistress Savage demands your presence," the man announced in a stern voice. "The ceremony will begin."

Everybody gathered (men, women, and children) started walking away from the village in a somber mood.

"Wow!" Candice remarked. "It's like somebody turned the lights off."

"Probably some poor soul being accused of witchcraft," Violet sadly theorized. "Outing of a witch in this time was a public event."

"And here we are in the middle of witch hunter central," Dorrie pointed out.

Everybody had left the village, leaving only Violet, Dorrie, and Candice standing there. Suddenly, a well dressed man wearing a black mask rode up on a horse.

"You three," the man said to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "You appear to be strangers. Who are you?"

"Just travelers, sir," Violet responded.

"A likely story," the man said, unconvinced. "Even travelers know to attend a witch trial."

"Who might you be?" Candice asked the man, curious.

"Who might I be?" the man responded, insulted.

"Well, you are wearing a mask," Dorrie pointed out. "Kind of odd, don't you think?"

"I'll have you know I'm King James the First of England," the man pointed out as he removed his mask.

And the man's secret was out. He was indeed King James the First. A man whose public writings created a fear of witches among the public. A man who, with the passion of a religious zealot, set about convincing his subjects of the _evil_ that stirred in their midst. A man who knew full well that so-called witches were simply healers, who posed no threat, but he persecuted them on religious grounds. Candice took an instant dislike to him.

"Oh, sorry, your worship," Candice said in jest. "You'll have to forgive me, but I wasn't expecting a king to be gallivanting around the countryside attending every little jerkwater witch trial. I mean, don't you have better things to do, like, say ... run a government? You wouldn't be seeing my king doing this."

"And who might that be?" King James the First asked, annoyed.

"If you must know, King Roland the Second of Enchancia," Candice proudly answered. "And, no, you haven't heard of him. He's way above your pay grade."

"I've got to admit," Violet whispered to Dorrie with a chuckle. "That was funny."

"You dare mock me?!" King James the First barked.

"Let's see," Violet began. "You accuse people, many innocents among them, of practicing witchcraft. If a sudden storm comes up, you claim a witch did it. Crops go bad, you claim a witch did it. Animals act strange, you claim a witch did it. Seems like an easy way out, don't you think? How about just blaming good old fashioned bad luck?"

King James the First was getting angrier and angrier. He then pointed his finger at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "Witches!"

"Oh, he's quick," Candice laughed. "I'll give him that, he's quick. Yes, you have us, your worship. We're witches. Wand wielding, broom riding, card carrying members of the union witches."

"But Candice," Dorrie whispered. "We're not members of a union."

"Don't tell him that," Candice whispered back in jest. "Let him think we're organized. Maybe it will scare the living daylight out of him."

"What's that you say?" King James the First asked, taken off guard.

"We're organized, dimwit!" Candice announced, growing annoyed.

King James the First brought out a flintlock pistol, and pointed it at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. "Looks like we'll be putting three additional witches on trial."

"Oh, please," Candice said in disgust, rolling her eyes, as she outstretched her hand. "And now I command, flintlock to my hand."

King James' flintlock flew out of his hand, and magically landed in Candice's hand.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" King James the First exclaimed in shock.

"Magic," Candice explained with a smile. "I would have thought an expert on witchcraft would have known that. Guess not."

"This has been fun," Violet mocked as she, Dorrie, and Candice brought out their Omnis, and adjusted the dials, preparing to return home. "But, we've gotta go. We have more important things to do than to deal with village idiots like you."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice activated their Omnis, and disappeared into thin air. King James' horse, frightened by the scene, stood up on it's hind legs, and threw James to the ground. King James the First picked himself up, dazed and frightened at what had just happened. Unknown to James, two nineteen-year-old women were watching from a distance, hidden behind a tree. The two women were ... Sofia and Lucinda as adults, now Voyagers in their own right.

"Well, that was funny," Lucinda chuckled.

"Serves him right," Sofia chuckled back.

"What happens now?" Lucinda asked. "This is a messed up time line, after all."

"Not to worry," Sofia reassured Lucinda. "I read the Voyager Command record of this. Violet contacted the Doctor. The Doctor and her companions arrived at Pendle Hill, and their actions corrected the time line."

"Well then, that takes care of that," Lucinda said, satisfied. "We have some free time on our hands. Any ideas?"

"Well," Sofia smiled. "I've heard 1898 Paris is interesting."

"Sounds good," Lucinda agreed.

Sofia gave Lucinda the coordinates, and the two adjusted the dials on their Omnis. They then activated their Omnis, disappearing into thin air.

 **September 9, 1898**

(Author's note: the following takes place about ten years after the ending seen in the movie "Leap!").

It was a Friday evening in Paris, France. In an alley, Sofia and Lucinda appeared out of thin air, and looked at their Omnis.

"Green light," Lucinda smiled. "Everything is normal here."

"Excellent," Sofia smiled back. "We can have ourselves a good evening."

"What did you have in mind, Sof?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"What would you say to seeing a ballet, Lucy?" Sofia responded. " _Ondine, ou La naiade_ is playing at the Paris Opera Ballet. The ballet is about the ill-fated love of a water sprite, Ondine, for a mortal man who already has a mortal sweetheart. Ondine is being played by Felicie Xavier, the star ballerina of the Paris Opera Ballet."

"I've heard that name before," Lucinda remarked.

"Felicie is the girl who, ten years earlier, escaped from an orphanage with her best friend, Victor," Sofia explained. "Felicie entered the Paris Opera Ballet School, and quickly excelled as a student. Victor became an apprentice to Gustave Eiffel, the creator of the Eiffel Tower. Felicie grew into a star ballerina, and Victor grew into a great engineer and inventor. When Felicie and Victor came of age, they married."

"Now I remember," Lucinda recalled. "Louis Merante, an instructor at the school, and Odette, a cleaning woman and former ballerina, married and adopted Felicie as their daughter. The two of them helped Felicie rise through the ranks to become the star she is now."

As Sofia and Lucinda talked, they heard footsteps approaching.

"Sofia? Lucinda?" a woman's voice asked from behind them.

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see ... Scarlett, Faith, and a young woman in her early 20s standing there.

"Scarlett!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in glee.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked Scarlett.

"We thought we'd take in a show tonight," Scarlett explained. "You know Faith, and this is Skylar."

"Well, Skylar," Lucinda smiled. "You've grown into a lovely young woman."

"Thank you," Skylar acknowledged, pleased. "But how are the two of you still young women?"

"Their obviously on Voyager business," Scarlett deducted as she turned back to Sofia and Lucinda. "You're from our past, correct?"

"Correct," Sofia acknowledged.

"We were pleased to learn that you and Lucinda had been accepted as Voyagers," Scarlett said with pride.

"How did you find out?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber told us," Scarlett happily answered. "Remember that I have my agents everywhere."

"Could never keep anything from you, Scarlett," Sofia acknowledged with a smile. "So, where is Colette?"

"Spending a night with Simon," Scarlett revealed. "She's immortal like Faith, Skylar, and me. But, Simon isn't. So, the two of them spend as much time together as they can."

Sofia and Lucinda nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, what are the two of you doing here?" Faith asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"We're seeing _Ondine, ou La naiade_ at the Paris Opera Ballet," Sofia answered.

"So are we!" Skylar smiled. "We crossed over into this dimension through a nearby portal."

"We should all go to the ballet together," Lucinda suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Scarlett agreed.

Sofia and Lucinda waved their wands over their heads, and magically transformed their clothes into 1898 clothes. Sofia, Lucinda, Scarlett, Faith, and Skylar then walked to the Paris Opera Ballet, bought their tickets, and sat down in the auditorium. In a little while, the ballet started. Everyone in the audience enjoyed 21-year-old Felicie's performance as Ondine. After the performance, a back stage meet and greet was held for the performers and the audience. In a short while, Felicie stepped forward.

"On behalf of all of us, I want to thank you all for attending tonight," Felicie greeted as she motioned Louis, Odette, and Victor to come forward. "I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Louis and Odette Merante. My father, Louis, has been a premiere instructor here at the Paris Opera Ballet School for many years. My mother, Odette, has also become a premiere instructor here over the past ten years. Together, my parents have helped me become the ballerina I am today. I will be forever in their debt."

Everyone clapped at Felicie's touching statement.

"I'd also like to introduce you to my husband, Victor Francois Xavier the First, who has made a name for himself as an engineer and an inventor," Felicie smiled. "Victor has been there for me since we were children. Over the years, Victor and I fell in love, and we recently married. We look forward to spending a long, happy life together."

As a 21-year-old Victor gently kissed Felicie on the cheek, everybody clapped in celebration of the couple. As Felicie, Victor, Louis, and Odette walked among those gathered on stage, a balding, heavy set, white man walked up to them.

"My dear Felicie and Victor," the man smiled. "You may not remember me, but ..."

"Monsieur Luteau!" Felicie happily exclaimed as she hugged the man. "It's so good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you again, Felicie," Luteau smiled. "I see your new life has been kind to you."

"It has," Felicie happily agreed.

"Felicie told me how you helped her escape from the orphanage when she was returned there," Victor said to Luteau. "For that, I'll be forever in your debt."

Luteau smiled at Victor's praise.

"What have you been up to, Monsieur Luteau?" Felicie asked.

"Remember when I brought you back to Paris, I said that you should always follow your heart, and never give up?" Luteau responded.

"Yes," Felicie remembered.

"Well, I took that advice for myself as well," Luteau smiled. "I left the orphanage, and studied to be a beautician. I now have my own shop here in Paris."

"That's wonderful!" Felicie exclaimed in happiness as she again hugged Luteau.

As Felicie, Victor, and Luteau talked, Sofia, Lucinda, Scarlett, Faith, and Skylar watched from a distance.

"Happy endings," Sofia happily said under her breath.

"We should be going," Scarlett announced on behalf of herself, Faith, and Skylar. "We have an appointment to keep. If you and Lucinda ever find yourselves in this time period again, please feel free to drop by Cinnibar. We'd love to have you visit."

"We'd be happy to," Lucinda agreed.

As Scarlett, Faith, and Skylar walked off, Sofia and Lucinda walked into a room off stage that was empty. Sofia and Lucinda brought out their Omnis, activated them, and disappeared into thin air.

Later on, in a park in Paris, Scarlett, Faith, and Skylar were met by a white skinned, blond haired woman in her early 20s, and a white skinned, short, dark haired man in his early 20s who was wearing glasses.

"Ah!" Scarlett smiled. "Camille. Mattie. I take it the two of you are ready to leave?"

"Yes, Scarlett," Camille smiled back. "I look forward to living in Cinnibar."

"As do I", Mattie happily added.

"And we're happy to have you," Scarlett said, pleased.

"It was kind of you giving me a position as your financial manager," Camille acknowledged to Scarlett, grateful. "I had to manage my fortune ever since my mother died trying to kill Felicie ten years ago. My mother got trapped in the scaffolding, and died when it collapsed. I had a financial manager for a while, but he went to jail when he tried to skim money from my fortune. I took over control of my fortune, and if I say so myself, I did a good job at it."

"Personal experience is always the best teacher," Scarlett agreed. "You'll be happy to know I had your fortune converted to gold, and it will be waiting for you when you arrive in Cinnibar."

"And I thank you for letting me come to Cinnibar," Mattie said, gratefully.

"We always have a need for good engineers," Scarlett happily acknowledged. "And, I think you and Camille are becoming a couple."

Mattie and Camille smiled in happiness as they held hands.

"We should be going, then," Scarlett suggested. "The portal to our dimension is outside of Paris, in an out of the way wooded area."

As Scarlett, Faith, Skylar, Camille, and Mattie walked along, they had a pleasant conversation. For Camille and Mattie, it was the beginning of a new life.

In the present, in Commissioner Richardson's office at Voyager Command, Richardson watched the scene and smiled. It was interesting how life worked out sometimes. And it was interesting to have had a glimpse of the future and Sofia and Lucinda as Voyagers. As Richardson sat back in his chair, he remembered how some Voyagers specialized in doing research in the future of Voyager kind. These Voyagers operated under very deep cover, and reported back on what the future held for Voyager society. Richardson, using the keyboard on his desk, stopped the playback of the scene in 1898 Paris. Richardson then keyed up some undercover footage that Voyagers assigned to the future had brought back.

 **Official training**

(Author's note: this is a rewritten version of a scene that first appeared in Chapter 2 of my story "Glimpses").

Seventeen-year-old Sofia and seventeen-year-old Lucinda walked into a lecture hall located within the Voyager Academy, and stood looking at the hall.

"Well, this is interesting, Lucy," Sofia remarked to Lucinda. "First, we've been occasionally traveling around with The Doctor, then we get an invitation out of the blue to become Voyagers."

"And who would have thought that Violet was actually an undercover Voyager, assigned to Enchancia Castle?" Lucinda pointed out.

Both Sofia and Lucinda thought back to the recent past, and how Violet had taken them aside one evening and _officially_ introduced herself as a Voyager. It was at that point that Violet reveled that Voyager Command knew of Sofia and Lucinda's travels with The Doctor, which included some trips back and forth in time on Earth. It was also at that point that Violet, on behalf of Voyager Command, invited Sofia and Lucinda to train as time traveling Voyagers.

"I wonder if Dorrie and Candice know that Violet is a Voyager?" Sofia wondered out loud.

"The answer to that would be yes," a female voice answered from behind Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda looked behind them to see ... seventeen-year-old Dorrie and seventeen-year-old Candice.

"Dorrie! Candice!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in glee.

"What are you and Candice doing here?" Lucinda asked Dorrie, taken off guard by Dorrie and Candice's presence.

"The same thing that you and Sofia are doing here," Dorrie started with a smile. "Starting our _official_ training as Voyagers. The four of us are going to be in the same classes."

"Actually, make that the five of us," a female voice came from behind Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice. They looked to see an eighteen-year-old Amber standing there.

"Amber?" Sofia and Lucinda asked, puzzled.

"She's with us," Dorrie explained. "For the past few years, Amber's has been in unofficial training, coming along with me, Candice, and our mom on certain time trips."

"And an enjoyable time it's been, too," Amber smiled. "Did you know that Dorrie and Candice each earned the coveted title of Auxiliary Voyager?"

"Auxiliary Voyager?" Lucinda asked, not knowing the term.

"Young Voyagers in training," Amber explained. "Trusted so much that they earned their own Omnis, and helped full Voyagers carry out missions when needed."

"Impressive!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed in awe.

"Excuse me?" a young woman's voice came from behind Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber.

The five turned around to see a white skinned young woman in her early 20s with brown hair.

"Is this Voyager Orientation?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, it is," Dorrie smiled. "Miss?"

"Oh," the young woman smiled back. "Matthews. Riley Matthews."

"Nice to meet you, Riley," Candice happily greeted. "I'm Candice, and this is my sister, Dorrie. And these are Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda. We're all from 1800s Enchancia."

"You're all friends, then?" Riley asked, curious.

"Yes," Dorrie smiled.

"I'm here with friends, too," Riley revealed as a man in his early 20s, and a woman in her early 20s, stepped into the lecture hall. Riley then motioned the two to come over. "This is where we're suppose to be," Riley said to the two, before turning back to Dorrie, Candice, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda. "These are my friends: Farkle Minkus, and Isadora Smackle. We're from 21st Century New York City."

"I was in New York City once, with Candice," Amber announced. "It wasn't, however, during a good time ... the 9/11 attacks."

Riley, Farkle, and Isadora sadly nodded their heads in acknowledgment, remembering the sad time from their childhood. At that same moment, a woman's voice came over a speaker.

"All Voyager recruits in Voyager Orientation," the woman's voice announced. "If you will take your seats, the orientation will begin in a few minutes."

Everybody sat down. Dorrie, Candice, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Riley, Farkle, and Isadora sat together. Isadora found herself sitting next to Candice. As Candice looked at Isadora, Candice could tell that Isadora was nervous.

"You've been chosen to be a Voyager," Candice said in a reassuring manner. "Voyager Command doesn't just choose anybody to be a Voyager."

"The thing is," Isadora started, "I have Asperger Syndrome. That makes it hard for me to understand emotions. It's something I'm working on."

Candice thought about what Isadora had just revealed. Candice then responded. "Perhaps that could be a good thing in a way," Candice admitted. "There are many, shall we say, intense moments being a Voyager. Somebody like yourself would have the ability to step back from an intense situation, and look at it logically. I can see definite advantages to that."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Isadora admitted. "Thank you for bringing that prospective to my attention. Perhaps I _can_ fit into this new life."

"That's the spirit!" Candice exclaimed in glee. "Friends?"

"I'd like that," Isadora agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Candice smiled as Dorrie watched from the corner of her eye. It was nice seeing Candice befriending Isadora. It was going to be the beginning of a good friendship.

In a few moments, a white skinned man walked into the lecture hall.

"Hello," the man greeted. "I'm Professor Phineas Bogg, and I want to welcome each of you to Voyager Orientation. Let's get started, shall we?"

Back in the present, Commissioner Richardson watched the scene on his view screen, and smiled. The future appeared to be bright for Voyager society. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 41).

 **Special note**

Coming up in Chapter 42, we're back to a regular "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" plot where it's time for our gang to start the new school year.

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an index of "Voyagers!" plots and discussions that have appeared in my fan fiction stories up to this point.

"A New Power" (entire story).

"A Royal Rift": Chapters 4 and 5.

"Dorrie": Chapters 22, 23, 24, 27, 30, 35, 36, 39, 40, 42, 46, 47, 48, and 49.

"Dorrie: Book Two": Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 35, 36, 38, 40, 42, 43, 47, 49, and 50.

"Enchancia Castle": Chapters 10, 11, and 12.

"Glimpses": Chapter 2.

"Lockdown" (entire story).

"Once Upon a Time in Enchancia": Chapters 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 19, 20, 23, 24, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 39, 40, and 41.

"Sheynok: a Once Upon a Time in Enchancia story" (entire story).

"Tales from the Castle": Chapter 29.

"Two Mysterious Ladies" (entire story).

 **Author's notes**

Abigail Turner, Joseph Weld, Mr. Penge, Prince Albert, Prince Bertie, Princess Vicky, Queen Victoria, Sir Henry Cole, Sophie, and the Duke of Monmouth are all from "Victoria".

" _And now I command, flintlock to my hand"_ \- a play on "And now I command, wand to my hand" from "Disney Descendants".

Camille, Felicie, Louis, Mattie, Monsieur Lateau, Odette, the Paris Opera Ballet, the Paris Opera Ballet School, and Victor are all from "Leap!".

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle, and Riley Matthews are slightly older versions of the same characters from "Girl Meets World".

" _I was in New York City once, with Candice," Amber announced. "It wasn't, however, during a good time ... the 9/11 attacks"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 16 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Invisibility Cloak is originally from "Harry Potter".

King James the First of England, Mistress Savage, Pendle Hill, the young white boy, and the older white gentleman are originally from the "Doctor Who" episode "The Witchfinders".

 _Money come and money go. Money blow away from thee_ \- an original spell I came up with for this chapter. The spell would have come from Candice's copy of Maleficent's spell book.

Omni, Omnis, Phineas Bogg, and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Q is the playful and trouble making humanoid alien from "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", and "Star Trek: Voyager".

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for this story.

Skylar (Scarlett's daughter) is an original character created by _Ben10Man_ for my stories (the fact that Scarlett's daughter, and Elena of Avalor's Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

The Doctor is from "Doctor Who".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The scene with Mr. Penge and Joseph Weld talking to each other at the exhibition is from the last episode of season three of "Victoria".

The scene with the Duke of Monmouth and Mr. Penge at the exhibition is from the last episode of season three of "Victoria". The Duke's money blowing around, plus Q observing what was going on, were added scenes I came up with.

The scene with the Duke of Monmouth and Queen Victoria in the parlor is from the last episode of season three of "Victoria".

The scene with the Duke of Monmouth, his wife, and Queen Victoria at the exhibition is from the last episode of season three of "Victoria".

The scenes with the opening of the exhibition are from the last episode of season three of "Victoria".

" _Well, well, well," Q thought to himself. "All this time, while I've been hanging around with Picard, Sisko, and Janeway, I should have been hanging around this time traveling witch Candice. I shall be watching her with great interest"_ \- Q is referencing Captain Jean-Luc Picard (from "Star Trek: The Next Generation"), Commander (later Captain) Benjamin Sisko (from "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine"), and Captain Kathryn Janeway (from "Star Trek: Voyager").

 **Disclaimer**

"Bayonetta" and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Doctor Who" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Girl Meets World" and everything associated with it © Michael Jacobs Productions, It's a Laugh Productions, and Disney Channel.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Leap!" and everything associated with it © Gaumont, L'Atelier Animation, Quad, Main Journey, Caramel Films, M6 Films, Telefilm Canada, Sodec, Radio Canada, Canal+, Cine+, W9, 6ter, Entertainment One, and Lionsgate (the movie was released in the United States as "Leap!". In Canada, France, England, and other parts of the world, the movie was released as "Ballerina").

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

"Star Trek: Voyager" and everything associated with it © Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Television Distribution.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Victoria" and everything associated with it © Mammoth Screen, and ITV.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Auxiliary Voyager, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Commissioner Richardson, and Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper.


	42. A Time of Joy

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 42 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a slightly rewritten version of the Enchancian anthem from "Sofia the First".

 **Chapter 42: A Time of Joy**

 **August 28, 1869**

 _Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper personal diary entry: Saturday, August 28, 1869._

 _Another summer vacation is rapidly wrapping up. And a good summer it's been. There are now four of us as royal magicians. Early this summer, Abby was appointed to be a royal magician. There are now two teams of royal magicians: me and Candice, and Abby and Calista. Both of our teams had a good time occasionally traveling around Enchancia, entertaining at carnivals, fairs, and charity events. The people love our performances, and it's a pleasure being able to perform in front of audiences._

 _Here at the castle, Duchess Tilly, Sir Bartelby, and Madeline are now temporarily living at the castle as the Duchess is approaching the final stages of her pregnancy. Madeline over the summer adopted a dog: a female brown Labrador Retriever named Genevieve. Madeline and Genevieve have become the best of friends, and Genevieve will be Madeline's helper animal once school begins._

 _Speaking of school, there has been a new addition to the Hexley Hall staff. Our old custodian has retired, and has been replaced by a young man from the Kingdom of Galdiz, one of a number of new arrivals from Galdiz who have settled in Enchancia._

At Hexley Hall, Headmistress Lovegood approached the custodian's workshop. As she entered the workshop, she heard the custodian talking to his tools, and the tools talking back to him. Talking tools? Well, that wasn't surprising. The tools were enchanted, and talked and moved on their own.

"Good morning, Manny," Lovegood smiled as she greeted the new custodian, a white skinned young man with brown hair and wearing a white and orange cap.

"Hola, Headmistress," Manny smiled back. Hola was Spanish for hello. "What may we do for you?"

"There's a cabinet in the Herbology lecture hall that needs fixing," Lovegood explained. "I'd like to have that fixed before classes begin."

"Not a problem, Headmistress Lovegood," Manny promised. "I'll just need to go into the village and pick up some lumber. My friend, Kelly Crenshaw, owns a hardware store there."

"Ah, yes," Lovegood remembered. "I met her recently, and set up an account for Hexley Hall. Get whatever you need."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Manny acknowledged with a smile as Lovegood left. Manny then turned to his tools. "Well, tools," Manny instructed. "Time to go."

Felipe (a phillips-head screwdriver), Flicker (a lantern), Turner (a flat-head screwdriver), Pat (a hammer), Dusty (a hand saw), Squeeze (a pair of pliers), Stretch (a tape measure), and Rusty (a monkey wrench) all hopped into Manny's wooden toolbox. Manny then carried the toolbox out to a horse drawn wagon which was available for his use.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, in the castle sitting room, sixteen-year-old Sofia, sixteen-year-old Lucinda, sixteen-year-old Dorrie, and sixteen-year-old Candice were having a conversation as Dorrie and Candice were doing some light cleaning.

"Well, school starts on Wednesday," Sofia announced. "I'm looking forward to getting back to Hexley Hall."

"As am I," Lucinda smiled. "All I have to do now is to attend Hexley Hall Elective Day on Monday. I need one elective this year."

"So do I," Candice spoke up.

"Any ideas?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"I'm leaning toward a new class: _Non-Magical Defensive Training_ ," Lucinda answered. "It was just posted about a week ago."

"I've heard it involves non-magical weapons such as pistols and swords," Candice revealed. "I'm looking into it as well."

"Sounds interesting," Sofia admitted. "As Protectors, the four of us might do well to sign up for it."

"My thoughts exactly, Sof," Dorrie agreed. "It's always good to have an extra advantage."

"I think we have a plan, then," Lucinda confirmed.

 **September 1, 1869**

It was a Wednesday morning in Enchancia. At Hexley Hall, in the great hall, the students and teachers sat waiting for Headmistress Lovegood to arrive. The students were ready for the new school year, with their class schedules in hand. That past Monday, the students had attended the Hexley Hall Elective Day, and had picked their elective classes. Every student was good to go.

In a few moments, Lovegood walked up, and stood before everybody gathered.

"Welcome to a new year at Hexley Hall," Lovegood smiled. "First of all, let me introduce you to our new new staff members. Teaching our new _Non-Magical Defensive Training_ class is none other than Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar. Meanwhile, our new _Wand Combat_ teacher is Miss Leanne Dorasha. And finally, our new custodian is Manny Garcia who comes to us from Galdiz."

Everybody in the great hall clapped in support of the new staff members.

"Next," Lovegood continued, "we have some new students joining us this year. Let us begin, shall we? Lady Madeline, please step forward."

Fifteen-year-old Madeline stepped forward, and sat on a stool as Lovegood put the Hexley Hall sorting hat on Madeline's head.

"Ah, yes!" the sorting hat exclaimed in acknowledgment. "It's all right here in your head. Hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. There's only one place for you. Kennicot!"

Everybody cheered as Madeline walked over to the Kennicot House table. As Madeline sat at the table, the Kennicot students warmly greeted Madeline.

"Welcome to Kennicot!" sixteen-year-old Princess Aileen warmly greeted Madeline. "You're gonna love it here."

"Welcome, Lady Madeline," sixteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia smiled at Madeline.

"Thank you," Madeline smiled back. "And, it's just Madeline."

"Then Madeline it is," sixteen-year-old Lily MacRaven cheerfully acknowledged, as eleven-year old Lisa Elodie, and ten-year-old Samantha "Sam" Cook warmly smiled at Madeline.

Lovegood looked at the next name on her list. "Makayla Anderson, please step forward."

Sixteen-year-old Makayla stepped forward, and sat on the stool that Madeline had sat on. Lovegood then put the sorting hat on Makayla's head.

"Yes, yes," the sorting hat commented. "It's all very clear. Intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. But where to put you? You'll want to be with friends, of course. Therefore, better put you in ... Waldgrave!".

Everybody cheered as Makayla walked over to the Waldgrave House table, and took a seat.

"Welcome, Makayla," seventeen-year-old Rachel Harris, one of Makayla's friends, warmly greeted.

"Hey! Ray-Ray!" Noah Harris, Rachel's younger brother, cheerfully said to Rachel. "Makayla made it to Waldgrave. Congrats to Makayla."

"You're gonna love it here at Waldgrave," sixteen-year-old Holly, another of Makayla's friends, smiled at Makayla.

"Thanks, guys," Makayla smiled back at Rachel, Noah, and Holly.

"We have royalty here at Waldgrave as well," Rachel cheerfully announced. "We have Prince Desmond of Montrella, Princess Faith of Cinnibar, and Princess Sandra of Orillia."

"Prince, Princesses," Makayla respectfully acknowledged with a nod.

"We're all quite informal here," sixteen-year-old Desmond informed Makayla. "Just call me Des."

"And just call me Faith," twelve-year-old looking Faith smiled.

"And just call me Sandra," sixteen-year-old Sandra cheerfully requested. "I'd like to introduce you to two additional members of Waldgrave House: Gracie Bryant, and Matilda Honey."

"Welcome to Waldgrave," sixteen-year-old Gracie smiled at Makayla.

"It's nice having you here," sixteen-year-old Matilda cheerfully added, as she used her mind to bring a glass of orange juice over to her.

"How did you do that?" Makayla asked Matilda, impressed.

"Our Matilda is a Minder," Sandra smiled at Makayla.

"I can move things with my mind," Matilda informed Makayla. "Sorry if I took you off guard."

"No, that's quite all right," Makayla said in a reassuring voice. "That was impressive!"

As those at the Waldgrave table happily talked to each other, more new students were sorted into their houses. Afterward, it was time for some Hexley Hall news.

"If I may have your attention?" Lovegood requested. "Our Deputy Headmaster, Yuki Moto, has some news he'd like to share."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Yuki smiled as he stepped forward. Yuki then turned to those gathered. "I'm proud to announce that my wife, Silvia, gave birth a while ago to twins: a boy and a girl. I'm also proud to announce that my wife will now be returning to you as your Herbology teacher."

Everybody clapped in celebration as Silvia walked up, pushing a double stroller.

"It's good to be back," Silvia happily announced. "Before I do anything else, I want to thank Amy O'Toole for filling in for me during my absence. She did a wonderful job as a Herbology teacher, and I shall be forever grateful to her for filling in."

Everybody clapped in Amy's honor as Amy stood up.

"And now," Silvia smiled, "you'll want to be meeting our baby boy and our baby girl."

Silvia reached into the double stroller, and gently picked up her baby boy.

"This, dear friends, is our son, Rackal," Silvia happily announced as she gently held up Rackal for everybody to see.

Everybody in the great hall smiled at the sight of the precious baby boy. Silvia then gently placed Rackal back in the double stroller, then gently brought out her baby girl.

"And this, dear friends, is our daughter, Kindra," Silvia smiled as she gently held up Kindra for everybody to see.

Everybody in the great hall, as they did with Rackal, smiled at the sight of the precious baby girl. Silvia then gently placed Kindra back in the double stroller with Rackal.

"You'll be seeing more of our precious babies," Silvia announced. "I'm taking a page out of Boris and Oxana Hauntley's book, and will be having Rackal and Kindra come to classes with me, as the Hauntley's have their young daughter, Vampirina, come to classes with them."

Everybody clapped in joy at the news.

"I'd also like to thank Lady Violet and her daughters, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice, for being there when I gave birth," Silvia happily added. "Lady Violet is a fine midwife, and Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice are fine midwives in training. I was in wonderful hands. In fact, Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice are sitting at the Pepperton table as I speak. Come on, you two. Stand up."

Everybody happily clapped as Dorrie and Candice stood up.

"Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice are going to deliver my Mom's baby when it's her time," Madeline announced to those sitting at the Kennicot table.

"That's right," Lily remembered. "Duchess Tilly is your mom. A nice lady. Indigo and I have met her from time to time when we've gone to the castle to visit Lucindy."

"Your mom is going to be in good hands," Valentina smiled at Madeline.

Madeline smiled back at Lily and Valentina, appreciative of their kind words.

 **Later that morning**

Later that morning at Hexley Hall, sixteen-year-old Dorrie was walking near the Hexley Hall Tourney field when she saw sixteen-year-old Derek Von Schroedor having a discussion with Tourney coach Shang. Derek had not only lost his Captain's position on the team the previous school year, but had also been kicked off of the team when he injured Lita Mizuki on purpose.

"Coach Shang," Derek began. "I'd really like a chance to be put back on the team, and I'd like to be Captain again."

"I'm sorry Mr. Von Schroeder," Coach Shang started, "but my decision is final. I stripped you of your Captain's rank, and threw you off the team for dishonorable conduct. I can't have such a person on the team."

"You'd keep a female on the team as Captain?!" Derek asked, getting angry. "Females have no place in Tourney!"

"I've met your type before," Shang pointed out, getting annoyed. "You think females have no place beyond the kitchen. Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Von Schroeder. My wife, Mulan, faced down Shan-Yu and his Huns with a determination of ten men. No, make that a hundred men. Not bad for a female, huh?"

Derek stormed off, having been bested. As he stormed past Dorrie, he stared her down angrily.

"What are you looking at, you Cosmarune freak?!" Derek barked at Dorrie.

"Nothing much, really," Dorrie responded.

Derek balled up his fist in anger, as Dorrie transformed into her werewolf form, growling at Derek in the process. Derek brought up his fist to hit Dorrie, as Dorrie used one of her werewolf hands to smack Derek, throwing Derek to the ground. Derek quickly got up, and made a hasty retreat, knowing this was a battle he was going to lose if he kept fighting.

"Not bad, Lady Dorrie," Shang praised as he walked up, and gently patted Dorrie on the shoulder. "The transformation skills of you and your sister are truly impressive."

"Thank you, Coach Shang," Dorrie acknowledged as she transformed back into human form. "I suppose I'm in trouble for this?"

"No, not at all," Shang said in a reassuring voice. "Why would you be in trouble for taking the garbage out? You were simply defending yourself, and Mr. Von Schroeder had it coming."

"Most kind, sir," Dorrie said, relieved.

"Things are changing for women, Lady Dorrie," Shang kindly remarked. "My wife, by her actions, helped men to see women as equals. You and your sister, along with Lita Mizuki, are continuing that fine tradition. The future will be a brighter place because of it."

"Thank you," Dorrie said, appreciative.

"You're welcome," Shang smiled as a bell rang in the distance.

"That's the five minute warning bell," Dorrie remarked. "I'd best be off to my next class. Luckily, it's nearby on the maneuvers field."

"Have a good day, Lady Dorrie," Shang wished as Dorrie walked over to the maneuvers field.

As Dorrie walked onto the maneuvers field, she was met by sixteen-year-old Candice,

"What was going on with you and Von Schroeder?" Candice asked, curious.

"He was trying to worm his way back on the Tourney team," Dorrie answered. "Coach Shang was having no part of it. Derek stormed off in a huff, and came across me. He did his usual arrogant thing, and I had to put him in his place."

"You in trouble?" Candice wanted to know, concerned.

"No," Dorrie reassured Candice. "Coach Shang said I was simply defending myself."

"A good man," Candice smiled.

Dorrie looked over to see a huge number of Hexley Hall students standing there waiting for the _Non-Magical Defensive Training_ class to begin. Among the students waiting for the class to begin was sixteen-year-old Lucinda; sixteen-year-old Sofia; sixteen-year-old Abby Murphy; sixteen-year-old Lita Mizuki; sixteen-year-old Elainna Marie Pearson; Elainna's sixteen-year old cousin, Anniale; seventeen-year-old Jade; sixteen-year-old Ruby; sixteen-year-old Indigo; sixteen-year-old Lily; nine-year-old Timothy O'Toole; ten-year-old Samantha "Sam" Cook (Timothy's girlfriend); ten-year-old Marie Perkins; nine-year-old Elizabeth West-Chadwick; nine-year-old Kirk Winston (Elizabeth's boyfriend); nine-year-old Nonya; nine-year-old Molly; eleven-year-old Lisa Elodie; and twelve-year-old Calista.

"Wow!" Dorrie said, impressed. "This is a big turnout."

"What can I say?" Candice observed. "People can't pass up the chance to train with Scarlett."

"I know we couldn't," sixteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia said as she walked up, followed by sixteen-year-old Adair Starwell, sixteen-year-old Matilda Honey, sixteen-year-old Gracie Bryant, and sixteen-year-old Desmond.

"Hey! Des!" Dorrie smiled. "Nice to see you here."

"What can I say?" Desmond responded with a smile. "I'm not the same afraid of his shadow kid I was."

"You've come far, Des," Candice acknowledged with praise.

At that moment, Scarlett walked up, with twelve-year-old looking Faith. As Scarlett looked at the huge number of students waiting, Scarlett was taken off guard.

"Holy cats!" Scarlett whispered to Faith. "I didn't know there would be this many students."

"What can I say, Mom?" Faith smiled. "People know a quality teacher when they see one."

Scarlett happily hugged Faith in gratitude. Faith then walked over, and joined the students waiting.

"Hello, and welcome to _Non-Magical Defensive Training_ ," Scarlett greeted those present. "Headmistress Lovegood felt that Hexley Hall students should be given the opportunity to learn non-magical defensive techniques. There are times where you'll need to use such techniques in place of using magic."

"Sorry I'm late, Queen Scarlett," sixteen-year-old Princess Sandra apologized as she raced up.

"You're just in time, Princess Sandra," Scarlett smiled. "It's nice to see you attending this class."

"I'm being trained as a knight of Orillia by the other knights of Orillia," Sandra smiled back. "I thought this class would add to my fighting skills."

"Well, I'm happy to have you here," Scarlett praised. "Being from Orillia, fighting skills are in your blood. Decades ago, those in Orillia fought bravely during the zombie infestation of that time. Please join the other students."

Sandra walked over to the other students, and stood next to Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice.

"Nice to have you here, Sandra," Sofia smiled, as Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice nodded in approval.

"It's great to be here," Sandra smiled back.

"Let us get started, shall we?" Scarlett suggested. "In this class, we'll explore a range of non-magical weapons, and how to use them. We'll cover everything from swords to daggers to Bo sticks to pistols."

"Queen Scarlett," nine-year-old Nonya started as she raised her hand. "Molly and I are already using Jo sticks, the smaller version of Bo sticks."

"Excellent!" Scarlett approved. "The two of you, as you grow taller with age, will find it an easy transition to change from Jo sticks to Bo sticks."

The rest of the class smiled at the happy scene.

"If everybody will sit down on the grass, we'll get started going over the various non-magical weapons available out there," Scarlett directed. "Please open your textbooks to page fourteen."

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, Roland and Miranda were having a conversation in Roland's study.

"On Saturday the 18th, there will be an oath of allegiance ceremony for new citizens of the kingdom," Roland began. "Since the latest group of new citizens are from Galdiz, I thought you'd like the pleasure of hosting the ceremony."

"I'd love that, Rollie," Miranda smiled. "Galdiz is where I was born. It will be nice welcoming those from Galdiz to Enchancia."

"It's settled, then," Roland happily acknowledged as a knock came at the door. "Enter."

The door of Roland's study opened, and in walked Baileywick.

"King Roland," Baileywick announced. "The carriage you ordered is ready, and a picnic lunch has been placed aboard."

"Rollie?" Miranda asked, curious.

"I noticed that both of us have nothing on our schedules for the rest of the day," Roland smiled. "I thought we could take a carriage ride into the countryside, and have a picnic lunch."

"Oh, Rollie!" Miranda exclaimed, pleased. "That's so sweet."

"Shall we go, then?" Roland asked.

Miranda nodded her head yes. Roland gently took Miranda's arm, and the two happily walked out to the waiting carriage.

 **Lunch**

At Hexley Hall, it was time for lunch. At the park which was between Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, the students from Scarlett's class decided to eat together. With them was seventeen-year-old Prince Frederick (sitting next to Dorrie) and sixteen-year-old Prince Everett (sitting next to Candice). Frederick and Everett had come over for lunch from Royal Prep.

"Sandra?" Sofia asked. "Before class began, Scarlett said something about a zombie infestation decades ago, and that those in Orillia fought bravely during it. Thing is, I've never heard about it."

"Not surprising," Sandra remarked. "It's something that was horrifying, and once it ended, people let it slip into history, not wanting to discuss it. I only found out about it from the knights of Orillia as part of my training."

"What exactly happened to cause it?" Sofia wanted to know.

"It started in the 1700s," Sandra explained. "In the great kingdom of Anglotopia, the kingdom was rich with the fruits of world wide trade. From around the world came not only silks and spices but also a nasty plague. Once bitten, the newly infected were filled with a desire to attack the living. Millions perished, only to rise again, as legions of undead. To protect the living in Anglotopia, the Grand Barrier was built, a one hundred foot wall, encircling the capital city of Londinium. Then excavation began on the royal canal, a vast mote thirty fathoms deep, surrounding both the city and its wall. The land between the city and the canal became known as The Inbetween."

As everybody listened in interest, Sandra continued the story. "In the second battle of Kent, one of the bridges that crossed the royal canal was breached. Ravenous zombie hordes massacred every villager of The Inbetween. It was said the sight of this slaughter drove the young king of Anglotopia mad. When the battle was finally won, he ordered the destruction of all the bridges, save one - Hingham Bridge. Many believed the zombies were finally vanquished. The gentry began to leave the safe confines of Londinium's defenses for their newly fortified country estates within The Inbetween. But, by the early 1800s, zombies reemerged to once again cause havoc. At one point, Hingham Bridge was blown up to prevent zombies from entering The Inbetween. While it saved Londinium and The Inbetween, it meant that what was left of the zombies went out into the world, and caused havoc in our kingdoms."

"So, what happened next?" Lucinda asked.

"Our kingdoms mounted their own defenses against the zombies," Sandra answered.

"Why do you think Enchancia Castle has a mote around it?" sixteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia revealed. "It didn't always have a mote."

Sofia and Lucinda were stunned by the revelation. But, of course, Valentina would know about such things as she had become royal historian back in May.

"The zombies raged across our kingdoms," Sandra explained. "Enchancia, Orillia, Ornburgh, and many other kingdoms were affected."

"However, we had an advantage," seventeen-year-old Prince Frederick added. "While there were many zombies, they were scattered in groups. Even though it took a few years, the forces of each kingdom were able to track down and eventually destroy the zombies, bringing an end to the danger once and for all."

"Things returned to normal across the world," Sandra continued. "In Anglotopia, Hingham Bridge was rebuilt, and across the world people resumed their lives as the zombie infestation passed into history."

Elsewhere at Hexley Hall, in the Hexley Hall custodian's workshop, Manny was having lunch when fifteen-year-old Madeline walked by, eating a sandwich.

"Oh," Madeline apologized from the doorway. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I was looking around Hexley Hall during my lunch break, and I lost my way."

"Hexley Hall can be confusing at first," Manny smiled. "Perhaps I can help. Please, come in, Miss?"

"Madeline," Madeline explained. "My father is Sir Bartelby, and my mother is Duchess Matilda. And this is my dog, Genevieve."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Madeline," Manny happily said. "And, it's nice to meet you too, Genevieve. Please, sit down."

Madeline sat at the table where Manny was, as Genevieve (a brown Labrador Retriever) sat on the floor next to Madeline.

"It's nice of you to invite us in," Madeline gratefully said to Manny. "I was looking around for a place to feed Genevieve. I have her lunch in my bag."

"Then feel free to feed her here," Manny invited.

"Thank you," Madeline accepted as she laid out a cloth, some food, and some water for Genevieve. As Genevieve ate lunch, Madeline and Manny talked.

"How can such a small bag hold so much?" Manny asked Madeline about Madeline's bag.

"This is a gift from my mother," Madeline answered with a smile. "It's magical. It's bigger on the inside than on the outside."

"Very impressive," Manny remarked in awe. "I hear you're new here. I'm new here as well. I have something that will make life a little easier for you: a printed map of the school."

"I wouldn't want to take your map from you," Madeline said, concerned.

"No problem," Manny smiled. "I have a few copies here."

"Thank you, kind sir," Madeline smiled back. "This will help a lot."

"You're welcome," Manny said, pleased, as Manny's tools hopped over.

"Who is this?" Pat, Manny's hammer, asked.

"Talking tools?" Madeline asked, taken off guard.

"These are my tools ... and my friends," Manny explained in a reassuring voice. "They are enchanted. This is Pat, my hammer. And these are Felipe, my phillips-head screwdriver; Flicker, my lantern; Turner, my flat-head screwdriver; Dusty, my hand saw; Squeeze, my pair of pliers; Stretch, my tape measure; and Rusty, my monkey wrench. Tools, this is Madeline."

"Hi, Madeline," the tools happily greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you," Madeline smiled at Manny's tools.

Genevieve came over, and sniffed the tools in a friendly manner. Genevieve then gave out a happy bark, and returned to her lunch as Madeline and Manny smiled at the happy scene.

"I have other tools as well," Manny revealed as he motioned more tools to come forward. "These are Lefty, Lily, Junior, Ticks, and Totts, my wrenches. This is Pinzas, my needle nose pliers. This is Sneeze, my steam powered vacuum cleaner. And this is Spinner, my hand drill."

"Nice to meet you," Madeline smiled.

"Hi," the other tools cheerfully greeted Madeline.

Away from Hexley Hall, in the countryside of Enchancia, Roland and Miranda had picked a nice out of the way spot for their picnic. As the two sat on a picnic blanket, they enjoyed a lunch made up of pulled pork sandwiches, potato salad, oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, and some soft drinks.

"This is so enjoyable, Rollie," Miranda said in joy.

"I'm glad you like it, Miranda," Roland responded, pleased. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

Roland and Miranda had a wonderful time enjoying the picnic lunch, and talking. After eating, Miranda laid her head in Roland's lap, and the two looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"That one looks like a turtle," Miranda said of one of the clouds.

"And that one looks like a dragon," Roland remarked, looking at another cloud.

Roland and Miranda spent the afternoon looking up at the clouds. It was an enjoyable way of spending some free time together.

 _ **Paranormal Training**_ **class**

At Hexley Hall, it was the final class period of the day. In Boris Hauntley's _Paranormal Training_ class, students started coming in. Among those coming in was Madeline and Genevieve. As Madeline sat down at a desk, Genevieve sat down next to Madeline. At that same time, sixteen-year-old Elainna Marie Pearson came in with her male Russian Blue cat, Shade, who looked nervous at the sight of Madeline's dog.

"It's okay," Madeline reassured Elainna and Shade. "Genevieve gets along well with cats. In fact, her and the cats at Enchancia Castle get along famously. By the way, I'm Madeline."

"I'm Elainna Marie Pearson," Elainna smiled. "And this is my cat, Shade."

"Nice to meet the two of you," Madeline smiled back, as Genevieve got up and sniffed Shade in a friendly manner. Shade, sensing that Genevieve wasn't a threat, extended his paw, and gently rested it on Genevieve's nose as a friendly greeting.

"They like each other!" Elainna said in glee. "My cousin, Anniale, has a female Russian Blue cat named Smoke. They should be here any moment."

At that moment, Anniale walked in with her cat, and Elainna happily waved them over.

"Madeline," Elainna started. "This is my cousin, Anniale, and her cat, Smoke."

"A pleasure to meet you, Anniale," Madeline smiled. "And a pleasure to meet you, Smoke."

Genevieve and Smoke sniffed each other in a friendly manner, as Smoke put her paw on Genevieve's paw as a sign of friendship. Boris Hauntley then entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon, students," Boris cheerfully greeted. "Welcome to _Paranormal Training_. I'm your teacher, Mr. Hauntley. If you'll take your seats, we'll get started."

The students took their seats, and each student's helper animal sat down next to his or her student.

"I see all of you have your helper animals here," Boris noticed. "I'd like to show you how animals are very sensitive to the paranormal."

Boris snapped his fingers, then waited for something to happen. In a few moments, the helper animals started looking toward the side of the room, as if they were looking at something. The students, on the other hand, didn't see anything. Suddenly, a blue blob of a ghost appeared out of thin air.

"Good afternoon," the ghost spoke with a male voice. "My name is Demi, and it's a pleasure to meet each and every one of you."

"Good afternoon, Demi," the students happily greeted.

"Most people run away in fright," Demi whispered to Boris. "This bunch is staying put. I like them."

"Demi here is a good friend to my family," Boris smiled at the class. "He will be coming to class every so often when the subject of ghosts come up. Consider Demi to be your guide to the great beyond."

"Whatever you want to know about the great beyond, I'm here to teach," Demi happily announced.

Everybody had a good time getting to know Demi.

 **September 18, 1869**

It was a sunny Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. In the Enchancia Castle ballroom, things had been set up for the oath of allegiance ceremony for new citizens of the kingdom. As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice looked at the ballroom, Violet came up behind Candice, and gently hugged Candice.

"Looking at this ballroom brings back memories," Violet smiled at Candice. "I remember when you stood here and took your oath of allegiance when you turned good."

"One of the proudest moments of my life," Candice smiled back. "Becoming a citizen of this great kingdom."

"That was a fine day," Queen Miranda fondly remembered as she walked into the ballroom with Sofia. "You've made us so proud, Candice."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Candice happily acknowledged.

"Is everything ready here?" Miranda asked Violet.

"Yes, ma'am," Violet reported.

"Then lets bring the attendees in," Miranda cheerfully directed.

Violet walked over to the doors that led into the ballroom, and addressed those waiting. "If all of you will step into the ballroom, the ceremony will begin."

Those gathered walked into the ballroom. Among those gathered was Manny Garcia; Kelly Crenshaw; Kelly's teenage brother, Elliot; Leonard Lopart; Leonard's mother; Dwayne Bouffant and his wife; Jackie Greenway; Abuelito (Manny's grandfather); and others from Galdiz.

"Welcome to today's oath of allegiance ceremony," Miranda greeted. "I'm Queen Miranda, and I'm proud to say that I was born in Galdiz. And this is my daughter, Princess Sofia, who has a Galdiz heritage by birth."

Those honored bowed and curtsied in Miranda and Sofia's presence.

"Since I was born in Galdiz, I've been chosen to carry out today's oath of allegiance ceremony," Miranda announced. "If you will all step into the middle of the ballroom, we'll get the oath of allegiance started."

Everybody taking part of in the oath of allegiance ceremony stepped to the middle of the ballroom.

"If everybody will raise their right hand, we'll get started," Miranda directed as everybody raised their right hand. "Please repeat after me. I swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Roland the Second, King of Enchancia, and His Heirs and Successors. I swear that I will be loyal to the Kingdom of Enchancia, promote all that will advance it, and oppose all that may harm it. I swear that I will faithfully observe the laws of Enchancia and fulfill my duties as an Enchancian citizen. I also swear that I impose these obligations upon myself of my own free will."

Everybody taking part of in the oath of allegiance ceremony repeated the oath.

"It is my great joy to pronounce all of you citizens of Enchancia," Miranda smiled. "Let us all sing the Enchancian anthem."

As a small orchestra started playing off to the side, everybody started singing.

" _ **From the silver flying horses, of the ever golden glades. To the dragons on the cliff tops, of the misty palisades."**_

" _ **Enchancia, Enchancia, come hear our humble call. Enchancia, Enchancia, a land for one and all."**_

" _ **Where the valiant knights protect us, from the darkest evil spells. And your wishes all come true here, if they're made in wishing wells."**_

" _ **Enchancia, Enchancia, a beacon shining bright. Enchancia, Enchancia, where all our dreams take flight."**_

After the anthem, all those who had taken the oath received their citizenship certificates. Queen Miranda then stepped forward.

"We have a pleasant surprise," Miranda announced. "Manny Garcia has requested me to allow a personal moment here. I think you'll all enjoy it."

Manny walked up to Kelly Crenshaw.

"Kelly," Manny began. "Since we're beginning new lives here in Enchancia, there's something I want to do."

"What did you have in mind, Manny?" Kelly asked.

Manny got down on one knee, and produced a small ring box, as everybody in the room gasped in excitement.

"Kelly Crenshaw," Manny began. "You've had feelings for me for a while now. And, I've had feelings for you, too. Would you do me the honor of being my wife, Kelly?"

"Oh, Manny!" Kelly happily exclaimed with tears of happiness in her eyes. "This is all I've ever wanted. I will marry you, Manny. Thank you for making me the luckiest woman in the world."

"She said yes!" Sofia exclaimed in joy as Manny and Kelly hugged, and everybody in the room clapped in happiness.

"And I have a special surprise for you two," Miranda smiled at Manny and Kelly. "My husband, King Roland, would like the honor of marrying the two of you when you set your wedding date. And, you may have your wedding here in the castle ballroom."

"Please thank King Roland for us," Manny said in gratitude.

"Manny and I would be honored to be married by King Roland, and to have our wedding here," Kelly smiled.

"Then it's settled," Miranda happily acknowledged. "May the two of you have a long and happy life together."

 **November 13, 1869**

 _Candice Cosmarune-Cooper personal diary entry: Saturday, November 13, 1869._

 _My, how time flies. Halloween came and went, and everybody had a good time going Trick or Treating. Professor Pecullian always has the best treats ... provided you have a good costume, and put on a good presentation. Not to worry, though. Everybody had a good costume, and everybody put on a good presentation, enough that Professor Pecullian rewarded everybody who came to his door._

 _Manny and Kelly have settled for a spring wedding, and we all eagerly look forward to it. Meanwhile, speaking of family matters, we are expecting Duchess Tilly to give birth anytime now. She,_ _Sir Bartelby, and Madeline continue to stay here at the castle awaiting the blessed event._

At Enchancia Castle, in the guest quarters where Tilly and Bartelby were staying, Dorrie and Candice were seeing to Tilly's needs. Bartelby was outside on the castle grounds doing a practice with the other Enchancian knights.

"Thank you for helping me, girls," Tilly smiled at Dorrie and Candice as they helped Tilly walk over to an overstuffed chair.

"You're welcome, Duchess Tilly," Dorrie smiled back.

As Dorrie and Candice were slowly walking Tilly to the overstuffed chair, Tilly suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, Duchess?" Candice asked, concerned.

"I think my water's broke," Tilly announced.

Tilly, Dorrie, and Candice looked down to the floor to see a puddle of water where Tilly was standing.

"Let's get you to the bed," Dorrie gently suggested to Tilly.

Dorrie and Candice slowly walked Tilly over to the bed, and gently helped to lay Tilly on the bed.

"Candice," Dorrie instructed. "You've better get Mom."

"On my way," Candice acknowledged as she rushed from the room. In a few moments, Candice came across Baileywick, and sixteen-year-old Abby.

"What's the rush?" Abby asked Candice, curious.

"Duchess Tilly is about to give birth," Candice announced. "I've got to get my Mom."

"Duchess Matilda is delivering now?!" Baileywick exclaimed, taken off guard. "It's been so long since the castle has had a birth. Not since the births of Princess Amber and Prince James."

"I'll go get Violet, and you stay with the Duchess," Abby said to Candice, before turning to Baileywick. "Sir, please alert the castle. We have a baby on the way."

Baileywick ran off to spread the news as Abby went to find Violet, and Candice returned to the room where Tilly and Dorrie were. In a few minutes, Abby found Violet in a hallway dusting.

"Violet," Abby called out.

"Oh my, girl," Violet said to Abby. "You look like you've just ran the hundred yard dash."

"It's Duchess Tilly," Abby explained. "She's ready to give birth. Mr. Baileywick is spreading the news through the castle, and I came looking for you. The Duchess is in her guest quarters."

"Thank you, Abby," Violet acknowledged as she gently patted Abby on the shoulder. "I'll get there immediately."

(To be continued in Chapter 43).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", we have a look at two things of interest: classes available to Hexley Hall students as of 1869, then a look at the Hexley Hall Helper Animal Day Care Program.

Hexley Hall classes as of 1869:

Core classes: Alchemy, Astrology, Astronomy, Basic Broom Riding, Basic Wand Training, Charms, Control and Magical Ethics, Controlling Powers, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defensive and Offensive Broom Tactics, Dimensional Manipulation, Divination, Geography, Gym, Health, Herbology, Illusion, Magical Artifacts, Magical Beasts and Creatures, Magical Force Fields, Magical Healing, Magical History, Math, Paranormal Training, Potions, Summoning, Teleportation, Transfiguration, Wand Combat, and World History.

Elective activities and classes: Bamboost Riding, Band, Chorus, Cooking Arts, Enchanted Art, Flying Horse Riding Team, Great Witch War Studies, Household Spells, Journalism, Languages (various), Levitation, Magic Carpet Riding, Magician Arts, Middle-Earth Studies, Music Appreciation, Natural Studies, Non-Magical Defensive Training, Public Speaking, Quidditch (with each house having its own team), Royalty and Magic, Specialty Powers, Wandlore, and World Literature.

New elective as of 1869: Non-Magical Defensive Training.

Hexley Hall Helper Animal Day Care Program:

The Hexley Hall Helper Animal Day Care Program is available to all Hexley Hall students and staff, and looks after helper animals when they are not needed for some classes. The Hexley Hall Helper Animal Day Care Program has a staff of trained professionals who look after helper animals in a loving environment. The staff makes sure that helper animals in their care are fed and groomed. The staff also makes sure that the animals in their care get play time as well.

The Hexley Hall Helper Animal Day Care Program also has some veterinarians (animal doctors) who are available to tend to the medical needs of animals there.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Anniale Eiram Pearson, Elainna Marie Pearson, and Shade, are characters created by _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96_

Bo stick: a Bo stick is a Japanese martial arts weapon measuring approximately six feet in length, and can be used for striking, thrusting, blocking, covering, pushing, holding or pressing, locking, throwing, as well as pinning an opponent (for the smaller version of the Bo stick, called the Jo stick, see the author's notes below under _Jo stick_ ).

Boris Hauntley, Demi, Oxana Hauntley, and Vampirina Hauntley are younger versions of Boris, Demi, Oxana, and Vampirina from "Vampirina". Readers of past chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that the younger versions of Boris and Oxana are teachers at Hexley Hall.

Derek Von Schroedor, Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Kindra Moto, Kirk Winston, Marie Perkins, Rackal Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Moto, Timothy O'Toole, and Yuki Moto are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Elective: a course that the student can select from among alternatives.

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

" _From the silver flying horses, of the ever golden glades. To the dragons on the cliff tops, of the misty palisades"_ \- I changed _blazing palisades_ to _misty palisades_ to reflect what happened in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Secret Library: Tale of the External Torch".

Galdiz, as "Sofia the First" fans will remember, is the kingdom with Spanish leanings that Queen Miranda hails from. I decided to have Manny and company come from Galdiz as well since they also have Spanish leanings.

Gentry: the most powerful members of a society.

Having Anniale, Elainna, Shade, and Smoke appear in this chapter was based on a request from _epear96._

Having Derek trying to get back on the Hexley Hall Tourney team was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ I added in the confrontation between Derek and Dorrie to round out the scene. Derek being stripped of his Captain's rank, and being kicked off of the team, is a reference to events in _SailorWednesdayMercury's_ story "From Villager To Princess Book 4".

Having Madeline and Genevieve meet Manny and his tools was based on an idea by _Brigade701_.

Having Makayla being sorted into Waldgrave House was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Manny and his tools appear in this story was the idea of _Brigade701_. Manny, as well as Abuelito; Dusty; Dwayne Bouffant and his wife; Elliot; Felipe; Flicker; Junior; Kelly; Lefty; Leonard Lopart; Leonard's mother; Lily; Pat; Pinzas; Rusty; Sneeze; Spinner; Squeeze; Stretch; Ticks; Totts; and Turner, are based on the same characters from the "Handy Manny" TV series, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. In regard to Flicker, _Brigade701_ and I changed Flicker from a flashlight to a lantern to make Flicker more compatible with the 1860s. In regard to Sneeze, _Brigade701_ and I changed Sneeze from a conventional vacuum cleaner to a steam powered vacuum cleaner to make Sneeze more compatible with the 1860s. And in regard to Spinner, I changed Spinner from a power drill to a hand drill to make Spinner more compatible with the 1860s.

Having Silvia Moto give birth to twins, and naming them Kindra and Rackal, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Violet, Dorrie, and Candice attend to Tilly when it comes time for Tilly to give birth was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Yuki Moto stand up before those gathered in the Hexley Hall great hall was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Hexley Hall Elective Day: a day, shortly before the beginning of the school year, where Hexley Hall students choose whatever elective classes they want to take during the school year.

Holly, Makayla, Noah, and Rachel are characters created by _Going on and on and on_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

 _I swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Roland the Second, King of Enchancia, and His Heirs and Successors. I swear that I will be loyal to the Kingdom of Enchancia, promote all that will advance it, and oppose all that may harm it. I swear that I will faithfully observe the laws of Enchancia and fulfill my duties as an Enchancian citizen. I also swear that I impose these obligations upon myself of my own free will_ \- I created the Enchancian oath of allegiance by using elements from oaths of allegiance used in Canada, New Zealand, South Africa, the Philippines, the United Kingdom, and the United States.

" _I'm being trained as a knight of Orillia by the other knights of Orillia," Sandra smiled back. "I thought this class would add to my fighting skills"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in "Sofia the First" stories written by _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Jo stick: a Jo stick is a Japanese martial arts weapon measuring 4.2 feet in length, and can be used for striking, thrusting, blocking, covering, pushing, holding or pressing, locking, throwing, as well as pinning an opponent. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that in the _Behind the scenes_ segment of Chapter 20, it was mentioned that Molly and Nonya were using Jo sticks in their role as apprentice guards at the castle.

Lita Mizuki was created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ and myself.

Lucindy: "Sofia the First" fans will remember that Lucindy is one of Lily's pet names for Lucinda.

Madeline and Genevieve are based on Madeline and Genevieve from the "Madeline" book series, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. Madeline has also appeared in stories written by _Sofia2017 planning_ , as well as my stories "A Royal Rift", "Enchancia Castle", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon a Princess", "Sofia and Lucinda the First", and "Tales From The Castle". The versions of Madeline and Genevieve seen in this chapter are based on Madeline and Genevieve who appeared in my story "Getting To Know Tilly", with that Madeline and Genevieve now adapted to be a part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Matilda Honey is based on Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. The version of Matilda in my stories has retained her powers, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student. Matilda's adopted mother is Jennifer Honey, who teaches at the local school in Dunwitty.

Middle Earth is from "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings".

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding in the delivery of babies. Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Violet is a midwife, and that Dorrie and Candice are training to be midwives.

Minder: the term _Minder_ first appeared in Chapter 31 of my story "Dorrie", and is a term used to describe somebody who has the ability to move things with their mind.

Miss Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Molly (Red) and Nonya (Angry) are originally from "Tangled: The Series" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure".

Montrella: I established that Prince Desmond came from a kingdom named Montrella in Chapter 12 of my story "Witch Tales".

Mulan and Shang are originally from "Mulan" and "Mulan 2".

Ornburgh: the kingdom in my stories where both Prince Frederick and his brother, Prince Everett, hail from.

Princess Sandra of Orillia is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Princess Sandra is used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Professor Pecullian is originally from the "Sofia the First" episodes "One for the Books" and "Too Cute to Spook" (in fact, it was through "Too Cute to Spook" that we discovered that Professor Percullian has the best treats for Trick or Treaters ... provided you have a good costume, and put on a good presentation).

Quidditch is from "Harry Potter".

Sandra's tale of the zombie infestation is based on the story seen in the movie "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies". I did, however, change some things to make it more compatible with the "Sofia the First" universe: I changed England to Anglotopia, and I changed London to Londinium. I also added onto the story by featuring the effects of the zombie infestation on the rest of the world, and also giving a different ending to "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies" by having Hingham Bridge being rebuilt.

Shan-Yu and his Huns are from "Mulan".

Smoke is a female Russian Blue cat I created for Elainna's cousin, Anniale. We'll consider Shade and Smoke to be from the same litter. I now sign over the rights to Smoke to _epear96_ to do with as _epear96_ pleases.

The Hexley Hall sorting hat is based on the Hogwarts sorting hat seen in "Harry Potter".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Kingdom of Orillia is a kingdom created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man._

Tourney is from "Disney Descendants".

" _Well, I'm happy to have you here," Scarlett praised. "Being from Orillia, fighting skills are in your blood. Decades ago, those in Orillia fought bravely during the zombie infestation of that time. Please join the other students"_ \- the zombie infestation of decades ago is a reference to events seen in the movie "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies".

 **Disclaimer**

Anniale Eiram Pearson, Elainna Marie Pearson, Shade, and the other original ideas from _epear96_ are the property of _epear96_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _epear96._

Derek Von Schroedor, Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Kindra Moto, Kirk Winston, Marie Perkins, Rackal Moto, Samantha "Sam" Cook, Silvia Moto, Timothy O'Toole, Yuki Moto, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Disney Descendants" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Handy Manny" and everything associated with it © Nelvana, Decode Entertainment, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Holly, Makayla, Noah, Rachel, and the other original ideas from _Going on and on and on_ are the property of _Going on and on and on_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

"Madeline" and everything associated with it © Barbara Bemelmans, and the Estate of Madeleine Bamelmans.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Mulan" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Feature Animation, and Buena Vista Pictures.

"Mulan 2" and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, DisneyToon Studios, and Walt Disney Home Entertainment.

"Pride and Prejudice and Zombies" and everything associated with it © Screen Gems, Lionsgate, Cross Creek Pictures, Sierra Pictures, MadRiver Pictures, QC Entertainment, Allison Shearmur Productions, HandsomeCharlie Films, and Head Gear Films.

Princess Sandra of Orillia and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Hobbit" and and everything associated with it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vampirina" and everything associated with it © Anne Marie Pace, Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Gayle Lovegood, Gracie Bryant, Kennicot House, Leanne Dorasha, Lisa Elodie, Pepperton House, Prince Everett, Princess Aileen, Valentina Androcasia, and Waldgrave House.


	43. A Time of Surprises

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 43 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a brief rewritten version of "True Sisters" from "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess".

 **Chapter 43: A Time of Surprises**

 **November 13, 1869**

"Violet," Abby called out.

"Oh my, girl," Violet said to Abby. "You look like you've just ran the hundred yard dash."

"It's Duchess Tilly," Abby explained. "She's ready to give birth. Mr. Baileywick is spreading the news through the castle, and I came looking for you. The Duchess is in her guest quarters."

"Thank you, Abby," Violet acknowledged as she gently patted Abby on the shoulder. "I'll get there immediately."

Violet quickly went to the room where Tilly, Dorrie, and Candice were. As Violet entered, she saw Tilly already experiencing labor pains.

"It's all right, Duchess," Violet gently reassured Tilly. "The three of us are going to get you through this."

A short while later, in the small red brick one room cottage in back of the castle, 9-year-old Timothy was in deep meditation, honing his powers, when 16-year-old Ruby walked in.

"Where are Sofia, Lucinda, James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Jade, and Jade's cousin Luna?" Ruby asked, not seeing anybody else around but Timothy.

"Change of plans, I'm afraid," Timothy apologized. "I know you were all suppose to get together and hang out, but Duchess Tilly is giving birth. I volunteered to wait here and tell you about it. Dorrie and Candice are with Violet helping to deliver the baby, and Sofia, Lucinda, James, Amber, Jade, and Luna went to the castle sitting room to wait for word on the birth."

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby exclaimed in joy.

"Too bad Elizabeth isn't here," Timothy remarked. "She would have been excited as the rest of us. She's spending the weekend with her Aunt Louisa and Uncle Alexander."

"Let's say we go to the sitting room and join the gang," Ruby suggested.

"Sounds good," Timothy smiled.

A little while later, in the room where Tilly was giving birth, Tilly was in the final stages of giving birth.

"You can do it, Duchess," Violet gently urged. "We're almost through. Just one more push."

Tilly mustered her strength, and pushed, as her baby came into the world. Violet, after helping to deliver the baby, gently placed the baby in a blanket, then gently brought the baby over to Tilly.

"Duchess," Violet smiled. "You have a daughter."

"A daughter," Tilly smiled back in acknowledgment, before experiencing a pain in her stomach.

Violet gently placed the baby girl in a waiting crib, then came over to Tilly. After looking over Tilly, Violet turned to Dorrie and Candice. "This isn't over yet. At the ready, girls."

Outside of the room, in the hallway, Sir Bartelby, and fifteen-year-old Madeline, were sitting on a couch. Laying on the floor was Madeline's dog, Genevieve.

"I heard a baby crying a few moments ago," Bartelby remarked to Madeline. "Now everything is silent. I hope everything is going okay?"

"I'm sure it is, Dad," Madeline said in a reassuring voice, as Genevieve got up and rested her head in Bartelby's lap in a show of support.

In the room where Tilly was in, Tilly was laying on the bed as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice looked after Tilly.

"Duchess," Violet explained, "you have another baby in there wanting to see the world."

"Another one?!" Tilly exclaimed, taken off guard.

"We'll do this as we did before," Violet gently said to Tilly. "Dorrie will support your head, and Candice will wipe the sweat from your brow. And I'll deliver the baby."

"Whatever you say, boss," Tilly said half in jest, and half in pain. "I didn't realize childbirth could be _this_ painful."

"You can do this," Violet reassured Tilly.

Back in the hallway, sixteen-year-old Abby arrived with some tea for Sir Bartelby and Madeline, and some water for Genevieve.

"I wish I knew what was going on in there?" Bartelby asked, worried.

"Your wife has the best midwife in these parts, and is being helped by the two finest assistants you could ask for," Abby gently reassured Bartelby.

"You're right, of course, Lady Abby," Bartelby agreed, grateful. "Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, sir," Abby happily acknowledged. "You're a husband and an expectant father. It's expected."

Bartelby and Madeline smiled in gratitude at Abby's kindness. Meanwhile, back in the room where Tilly was giving birth, Tilly was in the final stages of giving birth to the second baby.

"That's it," Violet said in encouragement. "You're almost there. Just one more push."

Tilly mustered the last of her strength, and pushed as the second baby came into the world. Violet, after helping to deliver the second baby, gently placed the baby in a blanket, and then gently brought the baby over to Tilly.

"You have a son," Violet cheerfully announced.

"A son," Tilly smiled in happiness. "A son and a daughter."

Violet gently placed the baby boy in the same crib as the baby girl. Violet, Dorrie, and Candice then cleaned up Tilly. Afterward, Violet went to the doors leading to the hall, opened them, and walked up to Bartelby, Madeline, Genevieve, and Abby.

"You may come in now," Violet invited the four.

"How is my wife?" Bartelby asked Violet.

"She's fine," Violet reassured Bartelby. "And the babies are fine."

"Babies?" Madeline asked, taken off guard.

"A girl and a boy," Violet smiled. "Twins."

Bartelby, Madeline, Genevieve, and Abby walked into the room to discover Tilly sitting up in bed, lovingly holding both babies.

"Bartelby," Tilly happily announced. "Meet your daughter and son. Madeline, meet your sister and brother."

Bartelby and Madeline walked over, and smiled at the sight of the two babies, as Abby walked over to Dorrie and Candice.

"New life," Abby smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "What a wonderful thing."

"Sir Bartelby, Duchess Matilda?" Violet asked. "Any idea of what you'll be calling them?"

"Bartelby and I had a boy's name picked up, and a girl's name picked out," Tilly answered. "We wanted to cover all bases. For our daughter, she will be called Roxanne Lynne, or Roxy for short. As for our son, he will be called James Timothy, or JT for short."

"Those are fine names," Dorrie remarked in happiness.

"Indeed," Candice added with a smile as she walked over to Tilly and the babies. "May I?"

"Of course, Candice," Tilly agreed as Candice placed one hand on Roxy, and one hand on JT.

"May the two of you be blessed now and forever," Candice happily said to Roxy and JT.

"Thank you, Candice," Tilly said, touched.

"Maleficent went around cursing people," Candice remarked. "I, on the other hand, get to go around blessing people."

Everybody smiled at Candice.

"I've better be spreading the news about the babies," Abby joyfully announced as she left the room. In a short while, Abby came across Baileywick in his office. "Sir," Abby began. "Duchess Tilly has given birth. She's fine, and her babies are fine ... a girl and a boy."

"That's wonderful news," Baileywick smiled as he and Abby hugged. "I'll go and tell the royal family."

 **November 20, 1869**

It was a Saturday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. It had been a week since Tilly had given birth to a girl and a boy. Tilly, Sir Bartelby, and Madeline sat in the castle ballroom with the baby girl laying in one crib, and the baby boy laying in another crib. This was a special afternoon. Guests were due to arrive to officially meet the babies, and to present them gifts.

"The guests are waiting outside," Baileywick announced to Tilly, Bartelby, and Madeline.

"Then please show them in," Tilly happily requested.

Baileywick opened the doors to the ballroom, and the guests formed a line as Baileywick announced each guest.

"Prince Liang, Princess Emma, Princess Jade, and Princess Luna, representing the Kingdom of Satu," Baileywick announced.

Jade's father Liang, Jade's mother Emma, seventeen-year-old Jade, and nine-year-old Luna stepped forward.

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter and son," Liang said to Tilly as he, Emma, Jade, and Luna bowed. "On behalf of His Royal Majesty, King Toshi of Satu, we present gifts to your babies, and the wish that they may have a long and happy life."

"Thank you, Prince Liang," Tilly gratefully said as the gifts were placed on a nearby table by a male servant. "Where are your babies?"

"They are at the Satu embassy in Dunwitty," Liang explained. "Matilda Honey volunteered to babysit them while we are here."

"Ling Wei, Kim Lin, and Yue Lan enjoy having Matilda Honey babysit them," Emma smiled, talking about her and Liang's babies. "Matilda Honey is a Minder, and she uses her power to move objects around. The babies just eat it up."

"Sofia once introduced me to Matilda Honey," Tilly fondly remembered. "An impressive young woman."

Liang, Emma, Jade, and Luna happily nodded their heads in agreement. As Liang, Emma, Jade, and Luna moved along, Baileywick announced the next people in line. "King Ashton, Queen Jules, Prince Milo, and Princess Maddie of Castlebury."

The royal family of Castlebury stepped forward: 33-year-old King Ashton, 30-year-old Queen Jules, 16-year-old Prince Milo, and 10-year-old Princess Maddie.

"On behalf of all of us in Castlebury, we wish the five of you all the happiness in the world," Ashton smiled.

"And, we've brought gifts for the babies," Jules happily added.

"Ashton, Jules," Tilly smiled. "Thank you so very much."

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice walked up.

"Dorrie, Candice," Jules smiled. "It's so nice to see you again."

"The two of you get lovelier with each passing year," Ashton said in praise.

"Dorrie? Candice?" Tilly asked. "I didn't know you knew Ashton and Jules."

"Oh, yes," Candice happily acknowledged.

"King Ashton, Queen Jules, Prince Milo, and Princess Maddie are close friends of the Ornburgh royal family," Dorrie proudly announced. "There have been a number of times when Candice and I have visited Frederick and Everett, and we've had royal dinner with King Ashton and his family when they've visited Ornburgh."

"Dorrie and Candice helped Milo and Maddie fit into Royal Prep when Milo and Maddie first started there," Jules happily reported. "Ashton and I have never forgotten Dorrie and Candice's kindness."

Dorrie and Candice smiled at the praise.

"Candice and I just wanted to say hi," Dorrie started. "We have to get back to work. Food and drink will be available in a few minutes."

As Dorrie and Candice walked over to a table to start setting up the food and drink, Jade walked up.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation," Jade revealed. "You two get around."

"We've had our share of travels," Candice revealed on behalf of herself and Dorrie.

"I've heard of Queen Jules," Jade started. "Is it true she's of commoner roots like the three of us?"

"Oh, yes," Dorrie acknowledged. "Her, Prince Milo, and Princess Maddie. The three of them originally came from Buffalo City in the Kingdom of Niasia. Jules worked in a shop, and was given custody of Milo and Maddie when their mother - Jules' sister - and Jules' sister's husband, who was Ashton's brother, died in an accident. Jules, Milo, and Maddie were invited to Castlebury by Ashton's father. Jules and Ashton met, got to know each other, fell in love, and eventually got married. When Ashton's father died a year ago, Ashton and Jules became King and Queen of Castlebury."

"A fairy tale ending," Jade smiled.

Back where Tilly, Bartelby, Madeline, and the babies were, Baileywick announced the next guests. "Princess Sofia and Princess Lucinda, the royal sorceresses of Enchancia."

Sixteen-year-old Sofia, and sixteen-year-old Lucinda, happily walked up.

"Congratulations, Aunt Tilly," Sofia smiled. "Lucinda and I have a gift for each of you."

"Something very special," Lucinda happily added.

Sofia reached into a small velvet bag, and brought out five pendants, each containing a white alabaster gem stone.

"Lucinda and I enchanted these pendants with a special skill," Sofia explained. "Each pendant gives the wearer the ability to talk to animals."

"Oh, my!" Tilly exclaimed in awe as Sofia handed out the pendants to Tilly, Bartelby, Madeline, and then put the two remaining pendants around the necks of the babies.

"A very precious gift," Bartelby smiled, pleased.

"Does this mean I get to talk to Genevieve?" Madeline asked.

"Yes," Lucinda happily answered.

"Wow!" Madeline exclaimed in awe.

As time went on, more guests gave their well wishes to Tilly, Bartelby, Madeline, and the babies.

"Sir Finnegan and Sir Maxwell, Knights of Enchancia," Baileywick announced.

Finnegan and Maxwell walked up to Tilly, Bartelby, Madeline, and the babies.

"Bless their hearts," Finnegan smiled as he looked at the babies, then turned to Tilly, Bartelby, and Madeline. "You've got yourselves a fine family here. You can be very proud."

"Indeed," Maxwell happily added. "Family is everything."

"Maxwell and I have some gifts for the babies, from the two of us, and from the other knights of Enchancia," Finnegan announced as some male servants put some nicely wrapped packages on the gift table.

"Thank you," Bartelby said gratefully to Finnegan and Maxwell.

From a distance, King Roland was watching as Violet walked up with two women dressed in maid uniforms.

"King Roland," Violet started. "These are two new maids I've just hired. This is Madge who is originally from Cinnibar but grew up in Accordia."

"A pleasure to meet you, Madge," Roland smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Madge acknowledged as she curtsied.

"Madge has a variety of useful maid skills, and will make a good Between Maid," Violet explained. "And this is Adella who is from Avalor."

"A pleasure to meet you, Adella," Roland greeted.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Adella acknowledged as she curtsied.

"Chef Andre has been looking for a good baker, and Adella will fit the bill nicely," Violet informed Roland. "Adella has an impressive background. She was trained by Carmen Guzman of _Cafe Angelica_ , located in the capital city of Avalor. She also served as a bread and roll maker in the royal palace of Avalor."

"Then you must know the royal family of Avalor," Roland remarked to Adella.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Adella smiled. "Fine people."

As Roland and Adella talked, Madge looked over at Tilly, Bartelby, Madeline, and the babies.

" _Sweet babies,"_ Madge thought to herself. _"If only I had such babies as my own."_

 **December 17, 1869**

It was a Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In King Roland's study, Roland was meeting with Admiral Hornpipe, and Gwen. Hornpipe was now the Admiral in charge of the Enchancian Navy.

"The HMS Repulse is now built," Hornpipe reported to Roland. "It is a steam powered broom carrier designed to launch and land attack brooms ridden by witches and warlocks serving in the Enchancian Navy. I dare say it is the largest most powerful vessel in the water today."

"Excellent, Admiral," Roland responded, pleased.

"We really have to thank Inventor Gwen here," Hornpipe praised. "She helped design a steam engine large enough and powerful enough to power the Repulse."

"A fine job, Gwen," Roland thanked Gwen.

"Thank you, sir," Gwen said in appreciation.

At that point, a knock came at Roland's door. "Enter," Roland invited.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty," Baileywick apologized. "You asked to be notified when it was time to begin the Wassailia preparations."

"Ah, yes!" Roland smiled, excited. "I've been looking forward to taking part in decorating the castle."

"Just to let you know, sir," Baileywick started, "Dorrie and Candice will be late this afternoon."

"Yes, I remember," Roland recalled. "They have after school Quidditch practice. They are Chasers on the Pepperton House Quidditch Team, and they've helped the team carry out a fantastic winning streak so far this school year. I told them they can pitch in with Wassailia preparations when they get back."

"Very good, Your Majesty," Baileywick acknowledged as he left the room.

A little while later, Roland was in the great hall of the castle helping Queen Miranda and some of the maids decorate the hall. As they were working, nine-year-old Elizabeth West-Chadwick, and ten-year-old Marie Perkins, walked into the great hall after coming home from school.

"It looks wonderful in here, Uncle Roland!" Elizabeth exclaimed in delight.

"Thank you, Lisa," Roland smiled, using Elizabeth's home as well as Royal Prep nickname.

At that same moment, Marie noticed some invitations on a nearby table. "Who are those invitations for, Your Majesty?"

"These invitations are for Queen Skyla of the Sky Kingdom, also known as Dame Skyla of High Hope Dance Academy, as well as her students, Jade, Breeze, Slam, Camille, and Angelica," Roland happily answered.

"Wait a minute! Sofia's friend, Jade, has the same name! What are we going to do?" Marie asked, concerned.

"When Skyla and her students, along with the Chens are here, we'll call Jade Chen Princess Jade, and Queen Skyla's Jade we'll call Lady Jade. That way, confusion will be avoided," Roland explained.

At that same moment, in another part of the castle, the ghost of Queen Melinda was walking down a hallway when a strange magical portal opened up in front of her. In a few moments, a white skinned woman with dark hair emerged from the portal. The portal then disappeared, leaving the woman behind. As Queen Melinda looked at the woman, it became obvious that the woman was a ghost like Melinda ... although, Melinda had to admit the woman's clothes were like nothing Melinda had seen before.

"Hello," Melinda smiled at the woman. "Welcome to Enchancia Castle. I'm the ghost of Queen Melinda of Enchancia."

"So, this is where that portal comes out," the woman remarked. "It has appeared around Christmas for the past few years, but I kind of ignored it up to now. This year, I decided what the heck, I'd give it a go."

"Christmas?" Melinda questioned, before remembering. "Oh, yes. Christmas is what Wassailia is called in some parts of the world. Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, my manners!" the woman apologized. "I'm Megan Cooper. This place looks old fashioned. What's the date here?"

"December 17th of 1869," Melinda answered. "Megan Cooper. You wouldn't happen to be Violet Cooper's sister, would you?"

"Why yes, I am," Megan happily declared. "You said Enchancia Castle. Is Violet still working here?"

"Indeed, she is," Melinda smiled. "Dorrie and Candice are still here, too."

"Excellent!" Megan happily exclaimed.

"How can you be here?" Melinda asked Megan, puzzled. "You're from the future from what I understand."

"How do you know that?" Megan wanted to know, taken off guard.

"Violet has told me that she is a Voyager," Melinda explained. "In doing so, she told me about you."

"Ah, I see," Megan acknowledged. "That portal must be a gateway through time. It must be something that was left over from a few years ago when Queen Scarlett used her magic to allow me to visit Violet, Dorrie, and Candice during that Christmas."

"What exactly are you wearing?" Melinda asked Megan, curious.

"Oh, its a nursing uniform from the year 2018," Megan acknowledged. "I was wearing it the day I died in a car accident."

"Car?" Melinda asked, not knowing the term.

"I guess you would call it a horseless carriage that runs under its own power," Megan explained.

"Such wonders where you come from," Melinda remarked in awe.

"Since I'm here now, I might as well stay here," Megan announced. "Since I'm a ghost, there's nothing for me back where I came from. At least here, I would have Violet, Dorrie, and Candice."

"Well then, welcome to your new home!" Melinda smiled. "We will, of course, have to take care of your clothing. Its not exactly what you would call 1860s. Have you been taught how to change your appearance?"

"Taught?" Megan asked, taken off guard.

"By other ghosts," Melinda answered.

"I haven't really had contact with other ghosts until now," Megan revealed.

"Ah!" Melinda acknowledged. "Time for a crash course in ghosting. As a ghost, you can change your appearance simply by thinking about it. You can change your entire appearance, or you can simply change your clothing style. Let's just stick with a change of clothing, shall we?"

Melinda walked Megan over to a portrait of Queen Miranda as Miranda appeared in her commoner days.

"How about that white blouse, only with a dark blue shawl?" Melinda suggested to Megan. "And those same shoes? And that same skirt, only in dark blue?"

"I like that," Megan smiled as she concentrated. In a few moments, Megan's nursing uniform changed into a white blouse with a dark blue shawl, a dark blue flowing skirt, and a black pair of shoes."

"Wonderful!" Melinda exclaimed in glee.

"I can get use to this," Megan smiled.

"I have an idea," Melinda announced. "Wassailia is coming up. I'm inviting a bunch of ghosts over for the holiday. I'm inviting you as well. You would be a wonderful Wassailia surprise for Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. Meanwhile, we could spend the next few days getting you acquainted with the castle."

"That would be fantastic," Megan happily agreed.

 **December 18, 1869**

It was a Saturday morning at High Hope Dance Academy. Five of the students there (teenage female students Jade, Camille, and Angelica; and teenage male students Slam and Breeze) left their dormitory bedrooms just in their sleepwear.

"That's the music boxes!" Jade exclaimed while yawning, as Slam and Breeze stretched, as the music boxes sounded.

"And I was having such a good dream too!" Breeze admitted. "I was a valiant knight questing for the hand of the fair dame, Jade."

"You? A valiant knight?" Slam laughed. "Breeze, you're more like a dreaming knight!"

"Not fair, Slam!" Breeze protested. "That was Jumble, Muddle, and Snarl, not me!"

"Cut it out, boys!" Camille demanded, annoyed.

"That's right, we need to go see what Dame Skyla wants," Angelica reminded them.

Jade, Camille, Angelica, Slam, and Breeze made their way to the music room where Dame Skyla was waiting for them.

"You all made it, very good," Skyla observed.

"What's wrong, Dame Skyla?" Slam wanted to know.

"Is Sky Clone attacking us?" Camille asked, concerned.

"Actually, we all have been invited by my good friend, King Roland the Second, to spend our Christmas vacation in the Kingdom of Enchancia," Skyla announced.

"Yes! A real vacation!" Breeze and Jade exclaimed in glee.

Meanwhile, in the rear of Enchancia Castle, Madeline and Genevieve were playing in the snow. Madeline, Genevieve, Bartleby, Tilly, and the babies were staying at the castle for the Wassailia holiday. Madeline made a snowball, and playfully threw it at Genevieve. In a few moments, Genevieve grabbed the snowball with her mouth.

"Hey! This is fun, Madeline!" Genevieve exclaimed in glee.

Madeline made a few more snowballs, and threw them as Genevieve ran to catch them. Afterward, Genevieve happily walked up to Madeline.

"I'm happy to have this time together with you," Genevieve smiled at Madeline.

"And I'm happy we get to talk to each other, now," Madeline smiled back.

Genevieve happily licked Madeline's face, as Madeline hugged Genevieve. The two of them went back to playing with snowballs as Queen Miranda watched from a distance. It was nice seeing Madeline and Genevieve happy.

Inside the castle, Dorrie and Candice were doing some dusting in a hallway when a maid passed them, and turned down another hallway.

"Candice?" Dorrie asked. "Any idea who that maid was?"

"I haven't seen her before in my life," Candice responded.

"We've better check this out," Dorrie suggested.

Dorrie and Candice followed the path of the maid, and soon saw the maid walking toward a flight of stairs.

"Excuse me," Dorrie called out.

"Yes?" the maid responded.

"Are you new here?" Dorrie asked.

"Oh, yes," the maid smiled. "I'm Maura. I was hired yesterday."

"Ah, yes!" Candice acknowledged. "You must have met Mr. Pearson, then."

"Yes," Maura answered. "A pleasant man."

"Wrong answer!" Dorrie and Candice both exclaimed as they pulled out their wands.

"We don't have a Mr. Pearson," Candice informed Maura.

"Who are you?!" Dorrie demanded to know. "One of Lovisa's witches?!"

"Well, you two are smart, I'll give you that," Maura smiled with a wicked grin as she pulled out a wand. "I'll be leaving now."

As Maura started slowly backing up, Candice concentrated with her mind, and caused a small table off to the side of the hallway to slide to the middle of the hallway, blocking Maura's escape. At that same moment, Dorrie magically produced her Werewolf Staff, and pointed it at Maura. Dorrie then shouted "Moonbeam", and a magical blueish gray beam shot out at Maura, knocking Maura into a wall. Before Maura could respond, a few guards ran up, grabbed Maura, and placed Maura under arrest as a crowd gathered.

"What's going on here?" Constable Miles asked as he walked up.

"Somebody who claims to work here," Dorrie answered. "Candice and I have never laid eyes on her before."

"I haven't laid eyes on her before, either," Violet acknowledged as she walked up. "And since I'm in charge of hiring new maids, I would know her if I hired her."

"Who are you, woman?!" Miles asked Maura in a stern voice.

"I'll never tell," Maura laughed in an evil way.

Candice picked up Maura's wand, and examined it. "Dark Dog Oak," Candice announced. "The kind of wand you would find sold in the darker corners of the magical world, such as Knockturn Alley. We have intelligence that it is a wood favored by Lovisa and her witches."

"You're not fit to speak her name!" Maura spat at Candice.

"So, you _are_ one of Lovisa's witches," Candice acknowledged as she handed Maura's wand to Miles.

"Lock her up!" Miles ordered as the guards escorted Maura to the dungeon. "Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice," Miles started. "A fine job. The two of you are a credit to the castle."

"Thank you, sir," Dorrie and Candice acknowledged, grateful.

As the crowd dispersed, Madge (the new Between Maid) was lost in thought. _"Time to move up my plan,"_ Madge thought to herself. _"I'll have to take the babies ahead of schedule."_

After the crowd dispersed, seventeen-year-old Amber, who had been among the crowd, walked up to Dorrie and Candice. "Nice job, you two," Amber praised.

"Thank you, Amber," Dorrie smiled.

"That Werewolf Staff of yours is amazing, Dorrie," Amber remarked. "And, Candice ... I had no idea you were a Minder."

"You saw then, huh?" Candice asked, realizing she had unintentionally revealed a power she normally kept hidden.

"Yes," Amber smiled. "Everybody saw. You're just full of surprises. Candice Megan Cosmarune-Cooper ... Minder."

"Well, that cat is out of the bag," Candice acknowledged, nervous.

"You should be proud," Amber said in an encouraging way. "We only have two other Minders in the Dunwitty area: Sofia, and Matilda Honey. Are you a Minder, too, Dorrie?"

"Me?" Dorrie questioned. "I've never really thought about it one way or another."

"Well, the truth be told, I knew Maleficent to be powerful, magically speaking," Candice admitted. "But, I never knew her to be a Minder. I had to get it from somewhere. If not from Maleficent, then ... from you, Dorrie."

"But, I've never shown any indication of being a Minder," Dorrie pointed out.

"Perhaps something buried deep inside of you, Sis," Candice theorized. "Something you haven't tapped into, yet."

"Oh, my!" Dorrie exclaimed, not quite believing it.

"I'm sure it will all come out in the wash sooner or later," Violet commented as she walked over, before turning to Amber. "I always knew my daughters were special."

"Indeed," Amber happily agreed.

 **That night**

Dorrie was in her bedroom getting ready to go to bed. As she looked at her desk, she saw a coin laying on the desk.

" _I wonder?"_ Dorrie thought to herself.

Dorrie concentrated on the coin with her mind, willing the coin to move. However, nothing happened.

"I didn't think I was a Minder," Dorrie said to herself.

"Don't give up," a female voice came from behind. Dorrie turned around to see Candice standing there. "Try again, Sis."

"Okay," Dorrie agreed as once again she concentrated on the coin with her mind. In a few moments, with a lot of effort, Dorrie was able to move the coin about an inch.

"Well done," Candice praised.

"But I hardly moved it," Dorrie pointed out.

"But, you _did_ move it," Candice said in praise. "Your first step. It will get easier with time."

Dorrie smiled at Candice's praise, as Candice started happily singing. _"We are true sisters, together evermore. True, true sisters."_

" _Sisters,"_ Dorrie added with a smile, before her and Candice ended the song together. _"And forever we'll be ... friends."_

Dorrie and Candice hugged each other in happiness as Violet watched through Dorrie's opened door. Violet smiled at the touching scene. These were her daughters ... her bricks and mortar. And she couldn't have been prouder.

(End of Chapter 43).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", some news of interest.

For those wanting to see an illustration of the HMS Repulse mentioned in this chapter, please see my _Niagara14301_ account over at Deviant Art.

We're starting to approach the 50th chapter mark of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Normally, with most fan fiction stories, the 50th chapter is traditionally the ending point for a story. However, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided to go beyond that and take "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" to at least 60 chapters.

Now onto another subject. Some of you have noticed that for the first part of any given month, I'm usually not posting any fiction. The truth of the matter is that for the first part of the month, I have other obligations I have to take care of, obligations that get in the way of writing during that time. I wish it were different, but it is what it is. I thank you in advance for your understanding in regard to this first part of the month down time.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Admiral Hornpipe is originally from the "Sofia the First" special "The Floating Palace".

" _Ah, I see," Megan acknowledged. "That portal must be a gateway through time. It must be something that was left over from a few years ago when Queen Scarlett used her magic to allow me to visit Violet, Dorrie, and Candice during that Christmas"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 36 of my story "Dorrie".

Angelica, Breeze, Camille, (Lady) Jade, Jumble, Muddle, Sky Clone, Skyla, Slam, and Snarl are from the "Sky Dancers" TV series, and appear here by request of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who wrote her own "Sky Dancers" fan fic story called "New Romances Blossom Book 1" under her _SailorWednesdayMercury_ pen name).

Ashton, Jules, Maddie, and Milo are based on Ashton, Jules, Maddie, and Milo from the movie "A Princess for Christmas", but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe.

Attack brooms first appeared in Chapter 26 of my story "Dorrie". An attack broom has a wand mounted into the nose of the broom, and by simply touching the broom while in flight, the witch or warlock is able to attack a target while concentrating on flying. Before attack brooms existed, a witch or warlock would have to pull out their wand, fly with one hand, and hold their wand with the other hand while attacking. With an attack broom, all the witch or warlock has to do is to point their broom at the target, and fire, while having total control over the broom.

Between Maids: maids who have a variety of skills, and can work in the castle or kitchen or the outside grounds as needed. This would be the category of maids that Dorrie, Candice, and Abby belong to.

Bricks and mortar: Cockney for _daughter_ (or, in this case, _daughters_ ).

 _Cafe Angelica_ and Carmen Guzman are from "Elena of Avalor".

Dark Dog Oak is a wood I came up with for this chapter.

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, JT, Lady Louisa Windsong-Pepperton, Ling Wei Chen, Kim Lin Chen, Marie Perkins, Princess Luna, Roxy, Sir Alexander Pepperton the Second, Timothy O'Toole, and Yue Lan Chen are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Elizabeth's Aunt Louisa and Uncle Alexander were first introduced in Chapter 35 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Having Adella previously working in the royal palace of Avalor, and knowing the royal family of Avalor, was the idea of _Brigade701_. Meanwhile, I came up with the idea of Adella having been trained by Carmen Guzman.

Having characters from High Hope Dance Academy appear in this chapter was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the dialog connected to those characters).

Having Elizabeth being away visiting her Aunt Louisa and Uncle Alexander was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Madge want the babies was the idea of _Brigade701_.

Having Roland, Elizabeth, and Marie talking to each other in the great hall of Enchancia Castle was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who also supplied the dialog for that scene).

Having Sofia and Lucinda give Tilly, Bartelby, Madeline, Roxy, and JT each a pendant that allows them to talk to animals was based on a suggestion made by _Gabriel Snyder_. As readers of my stories will remember, such pendants were first introduced in my story "Incident at Royal Prep".

Having the ghost of Megan appear in this chapter was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , while I came up with the idea of the magical portal which allowed Megan to travel to Enchancia Castle.

Having Tilly give birth to twins and naming them Roxanne Lynne (Roxy) and James Timothy (JT) was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Tilly inquire about Liang and Emma's babies, and where the babies were at, was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ I came up with the idea of Liang and Emma's babies being at the Satu embassy in Dunwitty, and having Matilda Honey babysitting them.

Having Timothy tell Ruby about Tilly giving birth was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Knockturn Alley, and Quidditch, are from "Harry Potter".

Madeline and Genevieve are based on Madeline and Genevieve from the "Madeline" book series, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. Madeline has also appeared in stories written by _Sofia2017 planning_ , as well as my stories "A Royal Rift", "Enchancia Castle", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon a Princess", "Sofia and Lucinda the First", and "Tales From The Castle". The versions of Madeline and Genevieve seen in this chapter are based on Madeline and Genevieve who appeared in my story "Getting To Know Tilly", with that Madeline and Genevieve now adapted to be a part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Madge is a character created by _Brigade701_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_ _._

Matilda Honey is based on Matilda from the "Matilda" children's book and movie, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. The version of Matilda in my stories has retained her powers, and currently attends Hexley Hall as a student. Matilda's adopted mother is Jennifer Honey, who teaches at the local school in Dunwitty.

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding in the delivery of babies. Readers of my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Violet is a midwife, and that Dorrie and Candice are training to be midwives.

Minder: the term _Minder_ first appeared in Chapter 31 of my story "Dorrie", and is a term used to describe somebody who has the ability to move things with their mind. As readers of "Dorrie" will recall, Sofia and Matilda's ability to move things with their minds is revealed in Chapters 12 and 13 of "Dorrie" (with the term _Minder_ coming into play in Chapter 31 of "Dorrie").

" _Oh, my!" Dorrie exclaimed, not quite believing it_ \- "Oh, my!" in this case is something I borrowed from Emily, a British girl seen in "Molly: An American Girl on the Home Front". Emily had a habit of using "Oh, my!" when something took her by surprise.

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Queen Melinda is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Even though we now know Amber and James' birth mother's name (Lorelei, thanks to "Sofia the First: Forever Royal"), both _Jolly Roger Brat_ and myself have decided to continue using Melinda as Amber and James' birth mother for consistency in our stories.

The Kingdom of Accordia is a kingdom created by _Brigade701_ , and is modeled after the Kingdom of Accord from "Vitruvian H.A.C.K.S.".

The Kingdom of Castlebury is not to be confused with the Kingdom of Castlehaven from "Nella the Princess Knight".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Kingdom of Niasia is originally from my story "Flashbacks".

The Kingdom of Ornburgh is the kingdom where Prince Frederick and his brother, Prince Everett, and their family hail from. Frederick's kingdom never had a name in "Sofia the First", so I named it Ornburgh.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man._

Voyager is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

" _You saw then, huh?" Candice asked, realizing she had unintentionally revealed a power she normally kept hidden_ \- Candice would have been nervous about revealing herself as a Minder because of events in Chapter 27 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

"A Princess for Christmas" and everything associated with it © Castlebury Investments, Lions Gate Entertainment, and Hallmark Channel (the movie was shown in the United States on Hallmark Channel as "A Princess for Christmas". In Canada, the movie was shown as "Christmas at Castlebury Hall ". In England, the movie was shown as "A Christmas Princess").

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Elizabeth West-Chadwick, JT, Lady Louisa Windsong-Pepperton, Ling Wei Chen, Kim Lin Chen, Marie Perkins, Princess Luna, Roxy, Sir Alexander Pepperton the Second, Timothy O'Toole, Yue Lan Chen, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Madeline" and everything associated with it © Barbara Bemelmans, and the Estate of Madeleine Bamelmans.

Madge and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

"Matilda" and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

"Molly: An American Girl on the Home Front" and everything associated with it © Valerie Tripp, American Girl, and Warner Brothers Entertainment.

"Nella the Princess Knight" and everything associated with it © Christine Ricci, Brown Bag Films, Channel 5, and Nick Jr.

Queen Melinda and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

"Sky Dancers" and everything associated with it © Galoob, Abrams Gentile Entertainment Inc, Gaumont Multimedia (now Xilam Animation), and Play Along Toys.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Vitruvian H.A.C.K.S." and everything associated with it © Boss Fight Studio.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Adella, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dark Dog Oak, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie's Werewolf Staff, Lovisa, Maura, Megan Cooper, _Moonbeam_ , Pepperton House, Prince Everett, the HMS Repulse, the Kingdom of Niasia, and the Pepperton House Quidditch Team.


	44. A Memorable December (Part One)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 44 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a somewhat rewritten version of "Wassailia" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Sorry for the longer than normal delay. I've had some things on my plate that needed to be taken care of first. Also, "Elena of Avalor" and "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" are back, and I wanted to wait and see if there was anything I could use from them in this chapter (and, it turns out there were things I could use).

Since Angry and Red are back in "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" as of this season, I've come up with a side story in this chapter to explain how they can be in Corona, and in Enchancia, at the same time. What I've come up with is a _unique_ way to address the situation in regard to "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". I hope you enjoy it. Meanwhile, even though we now know Angry and Red's real names (Kiera and Catalina), I have decided to continue using the names I gave them (Nonya and Molly) for consistency in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" and future stories.

Also in this chapter, I'll be addressing recent events seen in "Elena of Avalor" ... in a "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" way. And, I'll be addressing Birk Balthazar's death as mentioned in "Sofia the First: Forever Royal".

 **Chapter 44: A Memorable December (Part One)**

 **December 21, 1869**

 _Personal diary entry of Princess Sofia: Tuesday, December 21_ _st_ _, 1869._

 _All of us at the castle are getting ready for the upcoming Wassailia celebration. Last minute decorating is underway, and Chef Andre and the kitchen staff are planning out what will be served at the big Wassailia celebration here at the castle._

 _My friend, Oona, who usually stays with us during the school year, is returning home to Merroway Cove for the Wassailia holiday. In Merroway Cove, Wassailia is called Aquanoel, and is a grand event there. It is amazing how Oona's comb lets her change from a mermaid to a human and back again. She will be returning here to the castle once the holiday is over with._

 _Meanwhile, here at the castle, there are mysterious doings going on. Dorrie and Candice recently caught one of Lovisa's witches here in the castle. Ever since, Colonel Martinsen of Enchancian Intelligence has been doing a detailed investigation of the situation. It is hoped Colonel Martinsen, through his investigation, can shed light on why the witch was here to begin with._

In Colonel Martinsen's office in Enchancia Castle, a castle guard escorted the new Between Maid, Madge, into the office.

"Please, have a seat," Martinsen invited.

"Thank you, sir," Madge acknowledged as she sat down.

"As a result of one of Lovisa's witches being able to get into the castle, I've been doing an investigation into the situation," Martinsen announced. "As a precaution, I've looked into the background of all newly hired workers here at the castle. Everybody has checked out, except you."

"I don't understand what you are getting at, sir," Madge declared, nervous.

"It is true that you come from Accordia," Martinsen admitted. "However, I could find no record of you ever having worked as a maid before. I did, however, discover that a woman of your description is a highly skilled user of weapons such as swords and daggers. Would you care to explain?"

"I should have known better than to underestimate Enchancian Intelligence," Madge sighed. "You are right - I have not worked as a maid before, but my mother did, and I learned from her. In light of current circumstances, I am hereby declaring a CF Alpha Priority Red One situation."

"You're a member of Crimson Force?!" Martinsen asked, taken off guard.

"Yes," Madge confirmed as she brought out her Crimson Force ID card out of her pocket, and showed it to Martinsen.

"So, you _are_ a member of Crimson Force," Martinsen acknowledged. "Why are you here at Enchancia Castle? And why are you declaring a CF Alpha Priority Red One situation?"

"I was sent here by Queen Scarlett, through her daughter, Princess Faith," Madge explained. "I am declaring a CF Alpha Priority Red One situation because two people here at the castle are being targeted by Lovisa. Those two people are the twins that Duchess Matilda recently gave birth to."

"Why would Lovisa want to target the babies?" Martinsen asked in shock.

"As revenge for Lady Candice and Enchancian Intelligence driving Lovisa and her followers out of Enchancia," Madge answered. "Even now, Lovisa is still very angry over that."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this plan of Lovisa's," Martinsen admitted. "Our prisoner has been quite closed mouthed."

"I'm not surprised," Madge observed. "The only reason Crimson Force knew of the plan is because we managed to intercept a heavily coded crystal ball message from Lovisa's camp. We only recently were able to crack that code. We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody we've cracked that code."

"I understand," Martinsen acknowledged. "If Lovisa thinks that code is secure, she might transmit further information that could be useful."

"Exactly," Madge spoke up.

"We should, however, take steps to protect the babies," Martinsen suggested.

"Agreed," Madge said in approval. "It's better than what I had planned."

"And that was?" Martinsen wanted to know.

"To take the babies and go into hiding," Madge answered. "A bit of a heavy handed plan, I'll admit. But when the lives of two innocent babies are at stake ..."

"I understand," Martinsen said in an understanding manner. "I'm just grateful you didn't have to resort to that."

"As am I," Madge admitted.

"I have an idea," Martinsen announced. "You could be assigned as a governess to the babies. It would be a good cover for you, and would allow you to protect the babies. I'll make the arrangements."

Meanwhile, at the Harris home in Dunwitty, seventeen-year-old Rachel Harris went to answer the door. When Rachel opened the door, she saw standing there a male servant from Enchancia Castle.

"Is this the Harris home?" the servant asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, miss," the servant smiled as Rachel showed him inside.

"Mom," Rachel called out. "We have a visitor from Enchancia Castle."

Rachel's mother, April, came into the room wheeling a stroller which contained her infant daughter, Angelina Harris. Following behind was Rachel's younger brother, Noah.

"Mrs. April Harris?" the servant asked.

"I am April Harris," April responded as the servant handed her some fancy envelopes.

"You and your children are hereby invited to the Wassailia Eve celebration at Enchancia Castle," the servant announced. "These are your invitations. I'll take my leave of you now. Have a nice day."

As the servant left, April, Rachel, and Noah stared at the invitations in awe.

"Oh, my!" April exclaimed, taken off guard.

"The four of us are spending Wassailia Eve at Enchancia Castle!" Noah said in excitement.

As April and Noah continued to look at the invitations, Rachel stared off into space.

"Rachel?" April asked. "Anything wrong?"

"I just wish Dad were here to enjoy this," Rachel quietly responded.

"I wish he were here, too," April acknowledged. "That illness two years ago killed a lot of people, including your father. But, if he could talk to us right now, he'd say life should go on. And he'd be delighted to know that we got invitations to go to the castle."

"You're right, Mom," Rachel acknowledged, perking up.

Elsewhere in Dunwitty, at the house where sixteen-year-old Makayla Anderson lived with her Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo, Gretchen called for Makayla to come down to the living room.

"What is it, Aunt Gretchen?" Makayla asked, curious.

"A royal messenger just visited us," Gretchen announced. "You, me, and your Uncle Theo have been invited to the Wassailia Eve party at Enchancia Castle. According to the messenger, Rachel, Noah, Angelina, and their mother have been invited. And, the messenger was on his way to Holly's house to invite her and her parents to the party."

"That's wonderful," Makayla said in glee. "All of us will be at the castle, together."

Later on, inside Enchancia Castle, sixteen-year-old Candice was doing some dusting when she saw Tilly in the distance out of the corner of her eye. Candice quickly ducked around a corner. Just when Candice thought she was alone, she felt a presence behind her.

"Candice Cooper," a woman's voice started. "I'd swear you were trying to give me the slip."

Candice turned around to see Tilly standing there.

"Duchess!" Candice exclaimed, taken off guard. "How did you catch up to me so fast?"

"There's plenty about me you don't know," Tilly smiled, before turning serious. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Colonel Martinsen told me about the situation with Lovisa," Candice confessed. "Your babies are in danger because of something I did. I thought it best to stay out of your sight."

"Well, I can't have that," Tilly said as she gently put her hand on Candice's shoulder. "You acted to avenge the death of Elizabeth's birth parents. Nothing could be more honorable. If Lovisa is angry about that, it's her own fault. We know about her plans for revenge, and we can safeguard against them. I've just met Madge, and she's going to make a fine governess for Roxy and JT. So, I won't have you hiding from me because of some misplaced sense of guilt. You did nothing wrong."

"Most kind, Duchess," Candice acknowledged, relieved.

At that moment, the lunch bell rang.

"Ah, lunch," Tilly smiled. "What are your plans, Candice?"

"Dorrie and I will be having a working lunch," Candice answered. "The two of us, along with Abby, Chef Andre, and the kitchen staff will be planning out what will be served at the Wassailia Eve party here at the castle."

"Mind if I tag along?" Tilly asked, hopeful. "Roxy and JT are in safe hands, and I love party planning."

"You're more than welcome, Duchess," Candice happily responded.

"I hear representatives from Satu are being invited," Tilly revealed. "There's an interesting holiday tradition that has been gaining popularity in Satu over the past few years ... serving fried chicken."

"Sounds wonderful," Candice smiled. "You should bring it up at the meeting."

"Consider it done," Tilly smiled back.

As Tilly and Candice walked along having a pleasant conversation, Violet, from a distance, saw the happy scene, and smiled. It was going to be a wonderful Wassailia holiday.

Meanwhile, in the guest room where Tilly's twin babies were, Madge was giving a bottle to Roxy, and a bottle to JT, when fifteen-year-old Madeline walked in with Genevieve.

"Hello, Madge," Madeline greeted. "Where's Mom?"

"I told Duchess Matilda to take a break," Madge answered. "I wanted to give her some time off. And, it means I can take care of the babies, while keeping an eye on them at the same time."

"I can't believe somebody would actually want to harm Roxy and JT," Madeline said, disgusted.

"Some people have an evil streak in them, Lady Madeline," Madge explained. "And babies make an inviting target. But not to worry. I'll be around to protect your sister and brother."

"I'm glad you're here," Madeline smiled at Madge.

"And I'm glad to be here," Madge smiled back.

Away from Enchancia, at Lovisa's lair, Lovisa was meeting with a few of her top witches.

"According to what we've been able to find out, Maura has been captured," one of the witches reported. "Word is that Lady Dorrie and Lady Candice discovered her."

"Those blasted Cosmarune girls are going to be the death of me one day!" Lovisa exclaimed in disgust.

"What do we do now?" another witch wanted to know.

"Well, we can't go ahead with kidnapping the babies," Lovisa answered. "If Maura hasn't told the authorities about it yet, she soon will. However, I have another card up my sleeve that will fix those at Enchancia Castle. I need a hand delivered message sent to ... Sky Clone."

"At once, Lovisa," a third witch acknowledged.

 **December 22, 1869**

It was a Wednesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In back of the castle, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were taking a walk outside when they spotted nine-year-old Nonya and nine-year-old Molly happily running toward a back area of the castle gardens. Out of curiosity, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice followed from a distance.

"Ready for another trip home?" Nonya gleefully asked Molly.

"You bet!" Molly happily responded.

Nonya and Molly took a few steps forward ... and disappeared into thin air.

"What on Earth?!" Violet asked in disbelief.

"Let's check this out," Dorrie suggested as she, Violet, and Candice walked forward. In a few moments, the three found themselves traveling down a portal. The three then emerged in a land that obviously wasn't Enchancia. As they looked around, they noticed they were in ... a village in Corona.

"This is interesting," Violet observed. "I didn't know there was a portal to Corona in our back yard?"

At that moment, in the distance, the three noticed a young white woman with very long blond hair, wearing a purple gown.

"Princess Rapunzel?!" Violet, Dorrie, and Candice exclaimed to themselves, taken off guard.

"We've traveled back in time!" Candice theorized.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice ducked into an alley, while Violet brought out her silver Omni, and opened the cover.

"Green light," Violet announced. "Everything is normal here. And, we haven't traveled back in time."

"What?!" Dorrie and Candice asked, shocked.

"It's December 22nd of 1869 here," Violet explained. "The same month, day, and year we came from."

"But that was Princess Rapunzel, as a young woman," Dorrie pointed out. "That was many years ago."

"If we didn't travel through time, then what is going on here?" Violet wondered.

"I think I know what's going on," Candice spoke up. "If we didn't travel through time, then this can be only one other thing ... an alternate reality."

"Makes sense," Violet agreed. "But how did you come to that conclusion, Candice?"

"Well ... let's just say I have experience with an alternate reality of my own," Candice confessed.

"What?!" Dorrie asked Candice, stunned.

"I'd like to know about that, too," Violet added. "But, right now, we should find Nonya and Molly and find out what is going on here."

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked around the village. In a little while, they stumbled across Nonya and Molly.

"Lady Violet," Nonya smiled nervously. "Dorrie, Candice. How did the three of you get here?"

"Through that portal you and Molly used," Violet answered. "How did you come across it?"

"Well," Molly started, "Nonya and I were exploring the castle grounds, and we came across the wishing well."

"And Molly and I decided it might be nice to pay a visit to where we came from," Nonya added. "So, we made a wish on the wishing well, and before we knew it, this portal was created for us to use anytime we want."

"It takes us back through time to the Corona we knew," Molly smiled.

"I hate to tell you this," Violet gently started, "but you haven't traveled back in time."

"What?!" Nonya and Molly exclaimed in shock.

"How do you know?" Nonya wanted to know.

"I have a magical device that tells me these things," Violet revealed, holding up her Omni. Violet reasoned it was better telling Nonya and Molly that her Omni was a magical device, instead of revealing what her Omni really was.

"Then where are we?" Molly asked, curious.

"Candice thinks this is an alternate reality," Violet explained. "And because we didn't travel back in time, I'd tend to agree."

"You're saying this isn't real?" Nonya asked, becoming disappointed.

"Well, it's real to you," Candice said in a reassuring voice. "Think of it like a diversion, like a game. There's no harm as long as you realize you have to return to real life after, say, a few hours of fun."

"I can see that," Nonya acknowledged, as Molly nodded her head in agreement.

"We might as well see what kind of reality you have here," Violet suggested to Nonya and Molly. "Show us around, please."

As Violet, Dorrie, Candice, Nonya, and Molly walked around the village, Nonya and Molly told Violet, Dorrie, and Candice about what had been happening in the village.

"Corona had been invaded," Nonya explained. "In the end, Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, and the others saved the day. Rapulzel is now in charge of Corona."

"We arrived in this reality shortly after that," Molly continued. "Nonya and I have been having adventures here on and off ever since."

"Like that time you turned into a werewolf," Nonya pointed out to Molly.

"Sorry about that," Molly apologized.

"It's water under the bridge," Nonya smiled. "No harm done. And we have a castle tree house here as a result."

"About that," Molly spoke up. "Since we're in an alternate reality, that would explain why our castle tree house was built so fast."

"Good point," Nonya agreed.

After about an hour in the alternate reality, the five returned to Enchancia Castle through the portal.

"Does this mean we're not allowed to go back?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Well, I don't see the harm of you and Nonya visiting there every so often," Violet answered. "We'll consider this our secret."

"Thank you," Nonya and Molly happily said as they hugged Violet.

"You two should be getting inside the castle," Violet suggested. "Supper will be ready in a little while."

Nonya and Molly walked into the castle, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along. As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice watched Nonya and Molly walk into the castle, Violet turned to Candice.

"Now, Candice," Violet started, "what's this about an alternate reality you have experience with?"

"I'm interested as well," Dorrie spoke up.

"I'll make a deal with the two of you," Candice responded. "I'll tell the two of you after Wassailia. I'll be ready to talk about it then."

"Okay, after Wassailia," Violet agreed.

 **December 24, 1869**

It was a Friday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Guests were arriving for the Wassailia Eve party at the castle, and the castle ballroom was decked out in holiday cheer. In a little while, everybody gathered in the ballroom, and enjoyed some panpipe music performed by sixteen-year-old Winter the fawn. As Winter ended her music, Glacia the mountain witch walked up to her.

"I so enjoy your wonderful music," Glacia smiled at Winter. "Could you play some more?"

Everybody in the ballroom clapped in approval. At that same moment, King Roland and Queen Miranda walked up.

"We would appreciate it, Miss Winter, if you would continue," Roland cheerfully requested.

"King Roland, Glacia," Winter acknowledged with a smile. "It would be my pleasure."

As Winter played another piece of music on her panpipe, Glacia walked up to Miranda.

"Winter has a wonderful gift," Glacia smiled at Miranda. "To be able to bring joy to those around her through music is a fine thing."

"It is indeed, Glacia," Miranda happily acknowledged.

As everybody listened to Winter play her panpipe, a teenage girl walked up to April Harris, Rachel Harris, Noah Harris, and April's baby daughter.

"What a cute baby," the girl smiled. "I'm Angelica from High Hope Dance Academy."

"What a coincidence," April smiled back. "My baby daughter is named Angelina, although sometimes I call her Angie."

"A fine name for a fine baby," the teenage Angelica praised.

As the teenage Angelica walked back to the other invited guests from the High Hope Dance Academy, Winter finished playing. Everybody clapped in honor of Winter's music.

"Thank you, everybody," Winter acknowledged, pleased. "And now, for your listening pleasure, I present Fritz and Eileen, the royal singers of Enchancia."

Everybody clapped as Fritz and Eileen stepped forward.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Fritz acknowledged with a smile.

"Fritz and I would like to sing you a Wassailia song that is popular here in Enchancia," Eileen announced as a small orchestra in the ballroom started playing. Fritz and Eileen then started singing.

(Eileen) _**"**_ _ **On the coldest day of Winter. While the snowflakes dance and play. Everyone joins in the fun of our favorite holiday."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"**_ _ **Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Happy Wassailia."**_

(Fritz) _**"**_ _ **We all sing carols. Every year around our trees. By candlelight, we spend the night, as happy as can be."**_

(Eileen) _**"**_ _ **There are big Wassailia parties. And they last all day and night. With countless sights for us to see. Of each, I'll remember well."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"**_ _ **Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Wassailia. Happy Wassailia."**_

(Fritz) _**"**_ _ **And as night begins to fall. Comes our favorite part of all. When we light the special candle. In all of our homes. When they hand us our food to eat. And we get what we've been longing for."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) _**"**_ _ **Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Wassailia. Wassailia."**_

(Eileen) _**"**_ _ **And we're grinning ear to ear. 'Cause the family that we hold so dear. Will be so very near."**_

(Fritz and Eileen) __ _ **"On Wassailia. Wassailia. Wassailia. The most magical time of the year."**_

Everybody clapped at Fritz and Eileen's performance. Baileywick then stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Baileywick announced. "I present to you the ghost of Queen Melinda of Enchancia."

In a few moments, the ghost of Melinda appeared before those gathered, as King Roland, seventeen-year-old Amber, and seventeen-year-old James smiled in happiness.

"I want to wish everybody here a happy Wassailia," Melinda happily greeted. "In the spirit of the holiday, I have a special surprise for you. There are ghosts who want to make their presence known to you. They will be arriving in a moment. I hope you all have a wonderful time."

In a few moments, ghosts started appearing in the ballroom, and walked over to loved ones in attendance. It was a wonderful scene. Sixteen-year-old Lucinda was having an enjoyable time talking with the ghosts of her birth parents. Sixteen-year-old Dorrie, and sixteen-year-old Candice, were enjoying talking with the ghosts of Donald and Mary Cosmarune. Ten-year-old Marie was enjoying talking to the ghosts of her birth parents. Nine-year-old Timothy was also having an enjoyable time talking to the ghosts of his birth parents.

As Melinda looked around the ballroom, there were more happy scenes. Seventeen-year-old Princess Jade of Satu, and her mother (Emma), were having a pleasant time talking to the ghost of Freedrick (Emma's father, and Jade's grandfather). Eric Androcasia and his sixteen-year-old daughter, Valentina, were having a pleasant conversation with the ghost of Kyra (Eric's wife, and Valentina's mother). Nine-year-old Nonya, and nine-year-old Molly, were having a pleasant conversation with the ghosts of Nonya's birth parents. Eleven-year-old Lisa Elodie was having a pleasant conversation with the ghosts of her birth parents. Even Creamy was having a pleasant conversation with the ghost of his mother.

"Melinda," Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up with Roland, James, Amber, and Sofia. "What a wonderful thing you've done for everybody here."

"It was my pleasure, Miranda," Melinda smiled back.

"Sofia and I will let you, Roland, Amber, and James have some time together," Miranda said as she and sixteen-year-old Sofia started to walk off.

"I'd love the two of you to stay," Melinda requested. "We're all family here."

As Melinda had a pleasant conversation with Roland, Amber, James, Miranda, and Sofia, other ghosts started walking around the ballroom in search of living loved ones.

Fifteen-year-old Madeline was looking at the ghosts reconnecting with living loved ones when she felt a presence behind her. Madeline turned around to see ... the ghosts of her birth parents standing there.

"Mother! Father!" Madeline joyfully exclaimed.

"Our precious Madeline," the ghost of Madeline's birth mother smiled.

"I've missed you so," Madeline said with tears of happiness.

"We know," Madeline's mother smiled. "But, not to worry. Your father and I will always be nearby, watching over you. We've been watching over you ever since you were in the orphanage, and ever since you were adopted by Tilly and Bartleby."

"Then the dreams I've had. They were ... you?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, my precious one," Madeline's father cheerfully acknowledged.

In another part of the ballroom, April Harris was standing, holding her infant daughter. With April was her seventeen-year-old daughter (Rachel) and her younger son (Noah). As the four of them stood looking at the reunions taking place around them, the ghost of a man walked up to them.

"April, my love," the man smiled at April.

"Darling!" April exclaimed in joy. The man was the ghost of her dead husband.

"Dad!" Rachel and Noah exclaimed with tears of happiness in their eyes.

"It's so good to see all of you again," the man smiled, before turning his attention to the infant that April was holding.

"This is your daughter," April happily announced. "Her name is Angelina."

"What a beautiful young lady," April's husband smiled in joy.

As the five had a wonderful time playing catch up with each other, sixteen-year-old Makayla looked at the touching scene with her Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo. As Makayla, Gretchen, and Theo stood there, the ghosts of a man and woman walked up.

"Mom! Dad!" Makayla cried out in joy.

"There you are," the ghost of Makayla's father (Franklin) smiled at Makayla.

"It's wonderful to see you again, my precious one," the ghost of Makayla's mother (Natalie) happily said to Makayla.

"Oh! Mom, Dad. I've missed you," Makayla said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"We've missed you, too," Natalie acknowledged, as she turned to Gretchen and Theo. "Thank you for looking after Makayla."

"We're so happy to know the two of you are looking after Makayla," Franklin smiled at Gretchen and Theo. "We couldn't have asked for better."

As Makayla, Natalie, Franklin, Gretchen, and Theo had a pleasant time catching up with each other, the ghosts of a man and a woman walked up to nine-year-old Elizabeth. The ghosts were her parents (Orwin and Edyn).

"Dad! Mom!" Elizabeth happily called out.

"Our precious one!" Orwin and Edyn smiled in happiness.

"This is so wonderful," Elizabeth said in joy. "I've missed you both."

"Well, we're together for this night," Orwin smiled. "Tell us what has been happening in your life."

As Elizabeth, Orwin, and Edyn happily talked to each other, the royal family of Avalor stood watching the reunions as the ghost of Queen Melinda walked up.

"First of all, I want to express my condolences over what happened to your Esteban," Melinda said with compassion. "It must have been a shock to discover the truth about him."

"It was," Louisa admitted. "And it doesn't help that Esteban now has the power of Takaina."

"Thank you for your condolences, Queen Melinda," Francisco said, touched.

"Queen Melinda," Elena started. "I can see ghosts, but only during Día de los Muertos. And Isa, and my grandparents, have never been able to see ghosts. How are we able to see ghosts tonight?"

"Well, you can thank Candice over there," Melinda smiled. "She went through her copy of Maleficent's spell book, and found a spell that will let you, Princess Isabel, and your grandparents see ghosts for the night. I had Candice put the spell on you when you arrived earlier."

"Thank you," Elena mouthed to Candice, who was watching from across the ballroom.

"You're welcome," Candice mouthed back.

In a few moments, the ghosts of a man and a woman appeared before Elena, Isabel, Francisco, and Louisa. The ghosts were ... King Raul and Queen Lucia of Avalor.

"Mami! Papi!" sixteen-year-old Isabel cried out in joy.

"It's so good to see you again, Isa," Raul smiled at Isabel.

"What a wonderful surprise," Elena said, pleased.

"It's good to be here for the night," Lucia happily announced. "So, tell me? What have all of you been up to?"

Melinda walked away, pleased, as Raul and Lucia had a pleasant conversation with Elena, Isabel, Francisco, and Louisa. Melinda then made her way over to Violet who was standing nearby.

"Violet," Melinda smiled.

"Queen Melinda," Violet smiled back.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight," Melinda joyfully announced. "A ghost is here who wants to reconnect with you."

Before Violet knew it, the ghost of her dead sister (Megan) appeared before Violet.

"Megan?" Violet asked with tears of joy in her eyes. "But how is this possible?"

"It turns out there was some magic left over from when Queen Scarlett allowed me to visit a few years ago," Megan happily answered. "That magic opened a portal which allowed me to come here. And ... I'm staying here for good. I can be close to you, Dorrie, and Candice that way."

"Oh, Megan!" Violet joyfully exclaimed. "It's going to be wonderful having you here. Dorrie and Candice are going to be so surprised. But, what are you doing wearing 1869 clothes?"

"Queen Melinda here helped me to master my transformation abilities," Megan happily answered. "All I have to do is to think, and I can change the kind of clothes I'm wearing. Since I'll be staying here for good, I should dress in 1869 clothes."

"I'll let you two catch up with each other," Melinda smiled as she walked away.

In another part of the ballroom, Miranda, Sofia, and Sofia's older biological sister (Lydia) were watching the reunions when Melinda walked up.

"These reunions are wonderful, Melinda," Miranda happily observed.

"I have someone for you, Sofia, and Lydia as well," Melinda revealed.

In a few moments, the ghost of a man appeared before Miranda, Sofia, and Lydia.

"Birk?" Miranda asked with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Dad!" Sofia and Lydia shouted out in glee.

"It's so good to see my three precious ones again," Birk smiled.

"Birk?" Miranda started. "What happened to you?"

"I was lost at sea," Birk answered. "The ship I was on hit a storm at sea. Wave after wave hit the ship. Finally, it was one wave too many, and the ship sank. It was quick. No suffering ... just an ending."

"Oh, Dad!" Sofia smiled. "It's good to have you here."

"It's good to be here," Birk smiled back, as he looked at Miranda, Sofia, and Lydia. "Look at you, Miranda - a queen. Lydia - a queen as well. And Sofia - a princess, and a royal sorceress. I'm so proud of the three of you."

As Birk, Miranda, Sofia, and Lydia had a pleasant conversation, there was another conversation going on nearby between Elena and the ghost of King Raul.

"Elena," Raul gently started. "I know you are upset about Esteban's betrayal. Your mother and I are upset about it as well. The two of us think you should talk to somebody about it ... to get those feelings off your chest as it were."

"Every time I think about it, I get angry, and my new powers kick in," Elena explained, trying to stay calm. "Who could I possibly talk to who might understand?"

"Lady Candice," Raul advised. "The two of you are already friends. And, maybe she could give you a new perspective or two."

"Well, I'll give it a go while I'm here," Elena agreed. "Thank you, Papa."

"Anytime, my precious Elena," Raul smiled.

The reunions continued for the next hour. After the ghosts had departed, the living sat down for a wonderful Wassailia Eve dinner. There was a number of delicious items to choose from, and everybody had a good time eating and talking to each other. Meanwhile, outside of the castle, a green skinned heavy set man stood looking at the castle. It was Sky Clone.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can," Sky Clone said to himself. "Tomorrow, we party!"

(To be continued in Chapter 45).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", an update on what is coming up in future chapters of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

\- In Chapter 45, Sky Clone arrives at Enchancia Castle to disrupt the Wassailia holiday (an idea by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ ).

\- A member or members of the Pearson family will make a return appearance (a request from _epear96_ ).

\- As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice visit Avalor, Elena finds herself having to stop the plans of the Latin American evil spirit known as La Llorona (based on an idea by _JA-ThePoet_ over at DeviantArt).

\- Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Amber (as Voyagers) having an adventure with Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax from the Matt Smith episodes of "Doctor Who".

Meanwhile, a look at another "Sofia the First" writing idea I have planned ...

\- Doing an rewritten version of my story "Enchancia Castle" (a request from _allyrwhitney_ ).

 **Author** **'s notes**

Angelina (Angie), April, Franklin, Gretchen, Holly, Makayla, Natalie, Noah, Rachel, and Theo are characters created by _Going on and on and on_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

Angelica and Sky Clone are from the "Sky Dancers" TV series, and appear here by request of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who wrote her own "Sky Dancers" fan fic story called "New Romances Blossom Book 1" under her _SailorWednesdayMercury_ pen name).

Angry (Nonya), Lance, and Red (Molly) are from "Tangled: The Series" (which later became "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure").

Between Maid: a maid who has a variety of skills, and can work in the castle or kitchen or the outside grounds as needed. This would be the category of maids that Dorrie, Candice, and Abby belong to.

" _Corona had been invaded," Nonya explained. "In the end, Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, and the others saved the day. Rapulzel is now in charge of Corona". "We arrived in this reality shortly after that," Molly continued. "Nonya and I have been having adventures here on and off ever since". "Like that time you turned into a werewolf," Nonya pointed out to Molly. "Sorry about that," Molly apologized. "It's water under the bridge," Nonya smiled. "No harm done. And we have a castle tree house here as a result". "About that," Molly spoke up. "Since we're in an alternate reality, that would explain why our castle tree house was built so fast."_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the third season of "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" (specifically, the episodes "Rapunzel's Return" and "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?").

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Edyn West, Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Freedrick, JT, Marie Perkins, Orwin West, Roxy, and Timothy O'Toole are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Elena, Esteban, Francisco, Isabel, King Raul, Louisa, and Queen Lucia are from "Elena of Avalor".

Eugene and Rapunzel are from "Tangled", and "Tangled: The Series" (which then became "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure").

" _First of all, I want to express my condolences over what happened to your Esteban," Melinda said with compassion. "It must have been a shock to discover the truth about him". "It was," Louisa admitted. "And it doesn't help that Esteban now has the power of Takaina"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in the "Elena of Avalor" episodes "The Magic Within" and "Captain Mateo".

Fritz and Eileen are original characters created by _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

Glacia the mountain witch, and Winter the fawn, are originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Winter's Gift". Readers of my story "Dorrie" will remember that Glacia and Winter also made an appearance in Chapter 36 of that story.

Having Angelina Harris being nicknamed Angie was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Having Madeline meet the ghosts of her birth parents was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Having Madge being a governess to the babies was the idea of _Brigade701_.

Having Oona mentioned in this chapter was based on a suggestion by _Brigade701_.

Having the ghost of Birk appear to Miranda, Sofia, and Lydia was the idea of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._ As "Sofia the First" fans will remember, Birk's death at sea was alluded to in the final "Sofia the First" episode, "Forever Royal". Readers of my stories will remember that in my stories "New Beginnings" and "Changes", Birk was alive. Consider "New Beginnings" and "Changes" to now be alternate universe stories. Birk's appearance as a ghost in this chapter is representative of what was alluded to in "Forever Royal" (and keeping with "Sofia the First" canon).

Having the ghost of Megan appear in this chapter was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , while I came up with the idea of the magical portal which allowed Megan to travel to Enchancia Castle.

Having the ghost of Queen Melinda appear in this chapter was the idea of _Jolly Roger Brat_.

Having the ghosts of loved ones appear to Angelina (Angie), April, Franklin, Gretchen, Makayla, Natalie, Noah, Rachel, and Theo was the idea of _Going on and on and on._

Having "Wassailia" being sung in this chapter was the idea of _Going on and on and on._ I decided to have Fritz and Eileen (the royal singers of Enchancia) sing it. As readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, Fritz and Eileen sang the same song in Chapter 12.

" _I hear representatives from Satu are being invited," Tilly revealed. "There's an interesting holiday tradition that has been gaining popularity in Satu over the past few years ... serving fried chicken"_ \- this is a reference to modern day Japan and the popular tradition there of serving Kentucky Fried Chicken as a holiday meal.

" _It turns out there was some magic left over from when Queen Scarlett allowed me to visit a few years ago," Megan happily answered_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 36 of my story "Dorrie".

Lydia is from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. Readers of my stories will remember that Lydia (in my stories) is Queen of the Kingdom of Lacorinth (being married to King Graham of Lacorinth).

Madeline and Genevieve are based on Madeline and Genevieve from the "Madeline" book series, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. Madeline has also appeared in stories written by _Sofia2017 planning_ , as well as my stories "A Royal Rift", "Enchancia Castle", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon a Princess", "Sofia and Lucinda the First", and "Tales From The Castle". The versions of Madeline and Genevieve seen in this chapter are based on Madeline and Genevieve who appeared in my story "Getting To Know Tilly", with that Madeline and Genevieve now adapted to be a part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Madge is a character created by _Brigade701_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_ _._

Omni is from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Princess Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Queen Melinda is a character created by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Queen Melinda is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Even though we now know Amber and James' birth mother's name (Lorelei, thanks to "Sofia the First: Forever Royal"), both _Jolly Roger Brat_ and myself have decided to continue using Melinda as Amber and James' birth mother for consistency in our stories.

The Kingdom of Accordia is a kingdom created by _Brigade701_ , and is modeled after the Kingdom of Accord from "Vitruvian H.A.C.K.S.".

The KIngdom of Corona is from "Tangled", and "Tangled: The Series" (which then became "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure").

The Kingdom of Satu is originally from "Elena of Avalor".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man._

The Wishing Well is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Two Princesses and a Baby" (and was also mentioned in the final episode of "Sofia the First", "Forever Royal").

" _Why would Lovisa want to target the babies?" Martinsen asked in shock. "As revenge for Lady Candice and Enchancian Intelligence driving Lovisa and her followers out of Enchancia," Madge answered. "Even now, Lovisa is still very angry over that"_ \- this is a reference to events seen in Chapter 34 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

 **Disclaimer**

Angelina (Angie), April, Franklin, Gretchen, Holly, Makayla, Natalie, Noah, Rachel, Theo, and the other original ideas from _Going on and on and on_ are the property of _Going on and on and on_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Going on and on and on._

Creamy, Queen Melinda, and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

Edyn West, Elizabeth West-Chadwick, Freedrick, JT, Marie Perkins, Orwin West, Roxy, Timothy O'Toole, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Fritz and Eileen and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

Lydia is the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and is used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Madeline" and everything associated with it © Barbara Bemelmans, and the Estate of Madeleine Bamelmans.

Madge and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sky Dancers" and everything associated with it © Galoob, Abrams Gentile Entertainment Inc, Gaumont Multimedia (now Xilam Animation), and Play Along Toys.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Vitruvian H.A.C.K.S." and everything associated with it © Boss Fight Studio.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Aquanoel, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Crimson Force, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Eric Androcasia, Kyra Androcasia, Lisa Elodie, Lovisa, Mary Cosmarune, Maura, Megan Cooper, and Valentina Androcasia.


	45. A Memorable December (Part Two)

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 45 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: "Peace and Joy" from the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

I'm sorry for once again taking a long time to complete a chapter. I've had some other things on my plate, and those things got in the way. To make it up to you, I have a special surprise for you over on my Niagara14301 account over at DeviantArt: the "official" portraits of Dorrie and Candice as they appear in "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". I think you'll enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Elena and her family appear in this chapter. For the sake of argument, we'll consider the events of the upcoming "Elena of Avalor" episode "Festival of Lights" to be separate from the events in this chapter.

 **Chapter 45: A Memorable December (Part Two)**

 **December 24, 1869**

It was now evening at Enchancia Castle. In the small red brick one room cottage located in back of the castle, sixteen-year-old Candice was sitting reading a book. The cottage was lit by gaslight, and a warm, inviting fire was burning in the fireplace. As Candice read, she heard a knock at the front door. Candice looked through the glass in the door, and saw Elena standing there.

"Come in," Candice cheerfully invited. "Being from Avalor, you can't be use to winter cold."

"Thank you," Elena smiled as she walked in, and closed the door behind her. "Even with my coat on, I'm still getting use to winter weather."

"Take a chair near the fire," Candice invited.

"That feels nice," Elena acknowledged as she warmed herself by the fire. "I don't mean to disturb you, but I needed to talk to somebody."

"About Esteban?" Candice asked.

"Yes," Elena answered. "But, how did you know?"

"The ghost of your father told me you might be dropping by," Candice revealed. "And, he told me you would want to talk about Esteban."

"The thing is, Candice, I want to know what was going through his head," Elena started. "I want to understand. I was hoping that, well, because you started off, shall we say ..."

"Evil?" Candice wanted to know.

"Yes," Elena responded, feeling a bit awkward. "I didn't come here to be insulting. You've become a beacon of hope, turning good the way you did. But, I was hoping that you might be able to shed light on what could have possessed Esteban to do such a thing, using your beginnings as a reference."

"I understand," Candice said in a sympathetic way. "But, I never did what Esteban did. I never helped somebody evil take over a kingdom, or caused innocent people to be enslaved as a result. I'm sure Valtor and Maleficent had that in mind, but I turned good before they could do such a thing. By turning good, and preventing them from having Danika's amulet, I prevented a sad future. Esteban, on the other hand, helped Shuriki to take over Avalor. He might not have fully realized what he was getting into, but he did help Shuriki all the same."

"And that's why I'm angry!" Elena declared. "He betrayed my family. He betrayed Avalor."

Candice gently put her hand on Elena's hand in a gesture of understanding.

"I don't understand how he could do such a thing," Elena continued. "Look at you, Candice. You turned good. You didn't carry out _your_ plan. Why couldn't Esteban have seen the light?"

"It's called free will, Elena," Candice gently explained. "Some of us choose the light, some choose the darkness ... and some choose a gray area between the two. I think Esteban chose a gray area."

"Then you're defending him?!" Elena exclaimed.

"No," Candice pointed out. "He did wrong, and his involvement paved the way for suffering. But, from what I've been told, he didn't mean for things to unfold as they did. He was simply looking to be important ... to make a name for himself. And Shuriki used that to her advantage. Still, that's not an excuse. He has to face the consequences for his involvement."

"Yes," Elena agreed.

"I think I have something that will help you," Candice announced. "We'll need to see Princess Rapunzel in Corona."

"But that was many years ago," Elena pointed out. "Scarlett told me how your mother is a Voyager, and that you and Dorrie are now Voyagers. Won't traveling back in time disrupt history?"

"Well, we won't be traveling back in time," Candice smiled. "There is a portal on the castle gardens that leads to an alternate reality."

"An alternate reality?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"Come," Candice invited. "I'll explain on the way."

As Candice and Elena walked outside and through the castle gardens, Candice explained about the portal that led to Nonya and Molly's alternate reality. In a few minutes, Candice and Elena reached where the invisible portal was. Elena took Candice's hand, and the two entered the portal. In a few moments, they emerged in the alternate reality Corona.

"Wow!" Elena exclaimed, impressed, as she looked around. It was daytime in the alternate reality, and it was warmer as well.

"Ah! You're back," a woman's voice came from behind them. Candice and Elena turned around to see the alternate reality Princess Rapunzel standing there.

"Princess Rapunzel," Candice greeted.

"Good to see you, again," Rapunzel smiled. "Candice, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Candice smiled. "This is a friend of mine. Her name is Elena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena," Rapunzel warmly greeted. "What may I do for you?"

"You see, Princess Rapunzel," Candice started, "Elena needs to talk to somebody. She's been betrayed ... like you have."

"I see," Rapunzel acknowledged. "Let's sit down over there, and we can talk."

Rapunzel and Elena walked over to a bench, and started talking, as Candice stood a little way away. As Candice looked at some nearby buildings, she sensed a woman walk up to her.

"Where exactly are we, Candice?" the woman asked.

Candice turned around to see Lydia standing there.

"Oh! Queen Lydia!" Candice exclaimed, taken off guard. "How did you get here?"

"I followed you and Elena," Lydia explained. "I didn't know there was a portal behind the castle."

"Ah, yeah. About that," Candice started to explain. "This is an alternate reality, created by the wishing well for Nonya and Molly."

"I see," Lydia acknowledged. "And I take it that's not the real Princess Rapunzel?"

"No," Candice answered. "Just an alternate reality version of her."

As Candice and Lydia talked to each other, Elena and Rapunzel continued their conversation.

"I can see why you are angry with your Esteban," Rapunzel acknowledged. "His actions caused the death of your parents, and your kingdom to be enslaved. But, you also have to remember that he is family ... like Cassandra is to me. Cassandra has done some bad things, but I still hold out hope that some day the old Cassandra will return."

"Sounds like me and my father," Lydia announced as she walked up. "My father, to put it mildly, was uncomfortable with my powers. It caused a rift between us. After his death at sea, and after thinking about it for a long time, I decided to forgive him. It was a release unlike anything I had felt before."

"But I can't forgive Esteban for what he did," Elena pointed out.

"I'm not saying forgive the act," Lydia advised. "Forgive the person you knew."

"Elena," Candice started as she walked up. "I received this a few days ago. You'll want to read this."

Candice then handed a folded letter to Elena, and Elena read it.

 _My dear Elena_

 _I know you are upset with me, and you have every right to be. I was foolish in my youth, and it has cost me dearly. You are right ... I am no longer familia. How can I ever be familia again after what I have done? Things rapidly spun out of my control, and Shuriki quickly spread an evil across Avalor that can never be forgiven._

 _I have tried to atone for my part in what happened. I know this must be cold comfort to you. I can only hope that one day, you will realize, Elena, that I am truly sorry for what I have put all of you through._

 _Esteban._

"He _does_ care," Elena said to herself, before turning to Candice. "How did you get this?"

"It was sent to me through one of my underground contacts," Candice answered. "Esteban must have heard you were coming to Enchancia Castle for Wassailia."

"How did he know to send it to you?" Elena asked Candice, curious.

"During one of my visits to Avalor, Esteban and I talked," Candice explained. "He was curious about my beginnings. I thought it was odd, but I went ahead and told him how I turned good. After our talk, he seemed to be pleased. Thinking back on it now, it was almost as if he were looking for some kind of happy ending for himself."

"I see," Elena acknowledged as she turned to Rapunzel and Lydia. "I want to thank all of you for listening. You've given me much to think about."

 **December 25, 1869**

It was Wassailia morning at Enchancia Castle. In the great hall, the castle servants were gathered. Every Wassailia morning, the royal family gave each servant a Wassailia gift. Standing off to the side was the royal family of Avalor, the invited guests from High Hope Dance Academy, as well as seventeen-year-old Princess Jade Chen and her parents. Also there was Lydia and her husband, King Graham of Lacorinth. King Roland had invited all of them to spend Wassailia day at the castle.

The servants formed a line, and soon the gift giving got underway. After a while, it was Dorrie and Candice's turn.

"Dorrie, Candice," King Roland smiled as he handed a wrapped package to Dorrie, and a wrapped package to Candice. "Miranda and I found something for each of you."

"Roland and I think you'll like these," Miranda happily announced.

Dorrie and Candice opened the packages, and discovered that each package contained a book.

"Wow!" Dorrie exclaimed, impressed.

"Jaraslav Ignatyev's lost works," Candice said in awe.

"But this isn't due out until early next year," Dorrie remembered.

"Well, I know the publisher," Roland winked. "He agreed to let me have two advance copies ... one for each of you."

"Thank you, sir," Dorrie said to Roland in appreciation.

"Thank you so much, sir," Candice responded, pleased.

"The two of you are very welcome," Roland smiled.

"Roland and I know how much the two of you love Ignatyev's writing," Miranda happily admitted. "We thought it would make the perfect gift."

Dorrie and Candice smiled in appreciation at Roland and Miranda. Dorrie and Candice then walked off, making way for others in line. As Dorrie and Candice stood off to the side, going through their books, Tilly and Bartelby walked into the great hall, followed by fifteen-year-old Madeline and Madeline's dog, Genevieve. Behind the group was Madge, who was wheeling a baby carriage with Roxy and JT inside.

"Ah!" Tilly smiled at Dorrie and Candice. "I see the two of you got Roland and Miranda's gift."

"Oh yes, Duchess," Dorrie acknowledged with a smile.

"Dorrie and I are going through our copies right now," Candice happily added.

"Reading is a fine thing," Tilly observed. "And, it's the key to everything."

As Dorrie and Candice smiled at Tilly's remark, a heavy set greened skinned man walked into the great hall.

"Sky Clone!" Queen Miranda gasped.

Madge stood in front of the baby carriage, as she brought out a dagger.

"Quite a glistening assemblage, King Roland and Queen Miranda!" Sky Clone said with an evil grin. "Royals, nobles ... how quaint! Even Skyla and her band of misfits!"

"You weren't invited because you weren't wanted!" Angelica, a teenage girl from High Hope Dance Academy, barked.

"Not wan ... Oh! Dear me! What an oversight! Well ... I guess I should be on my way," Sky Clone said in mock sadness.

"I'm glad Roland didn't offend you, Sky Clone," Dame Skyla of High Hope Dance Academy responded, trying to calm the situation.

"Me too, and to show my love for the holiday, I shall give an early gift to the one named Breeze!" Sky Clone announced as he concentrated, and directed some magical energy toward the teen male known as Breeze.

"Oh no! Not again! Breeze! Look out!" Lady Jade of High Hope Dance Academy called out, alarmed.

"Oh ... no ... not ... again ... good night ... everyone ..." Breeze yawned as he fell asleep, and fell to the floor of the ballroom.

"That was enjoyable," Sky Clone laughed, before turning to Candice. "This is all on you, girl ... for attacking Lovisa, and driving her out of Enchancia."

"Why you no good son of a slug!" Candice barked as she magically made her scepter appear in her hand.

Sixteen-year-old Sofia, and sixteen-year-old Lucinda, along with Dorrie, Violet, and sixteen-year-old Abby Murphy, quickly stood with Candice with their wands drawn at Sky Clone.

"I have this, ladies," Elena said as she quickly moved in front of Candice, Dorrie, Violet, Abby, Sofia, and Lucinda.

A powerful magical energy surrounded Elena, as Elena angrily stared down Sky Clone. Before everybody knew it, Sky Clone disappeared into thin air, as everybody in the ballroom gasped in shock. The magical energy around Elena then died down.

"Not to worry," Elena assured everybody. "He's not dead. I just sent him off to a place far away."

"Wow!" Candice exclaimed, impressed and stunned at the same time. "I heard you had powers from Takaina, but I never dreamed your powers were _that_ powerful."

King Roland knelt down next to the now sleeping Breeze, as seventeen-year-old Jade Chen stood overhead.

"What's the matter with him?" seventeen-year-old Jade asked Roland, concerned.

"It's okay, Princess Jade," Roland said in a reassuring voice. "Breeze is only asleep."

"You don't have to use my title," seventeen-year-old Jade pointed out.

"Actually I do have to use titles because there is another Jade here," Roland reminded seventeen-year-old Jade.

"Right," seventeen-year-old Jade remembered. "Sorry."

The teenage Lady Jade (from High Hope Dance Academy) knelt down next to Breeze. "Don't worry, Breeze. I'll awaken you."

Lady Jade from High Hope Dance Academy gently kissed Breeze on the cheek. In a few moments, Breeze awoke.

"What happened?" Breeze wanted to know, confused.

"Sky Clone attacked you," Lady Jade informed Breeze. "But, you're okay, now."

"True love's kiss," Candice whispered to Dorrie. "Works every time."

As everybody looked upon the touching scene between Lady Jade and Breeze, Colonel Martinsen walked up to King Roland. As Martinsen and Roland talked, Candice walked up.

"Sirs," Candice started in a respectful way, "what just happened was an attempt by the dark powers to get at me by attacking another. I can't let this stand. I'd like permission after the holiday to form a team to strike back. Obviously, Lovisa is behind this."

"I would agree that Lovisa is behind this, Lady Candice," Martinsen acknowledged. "We'll need to do an investigation to determine our response, wouldn't you agree, King Roland?"

"Yes," Roland confirmed, as he turned to Candice. "We need to plan this out. But, when the time comes for us to take action, I'll make sure you are involved."

"We'll keep you updated on what is going on," Martinsen promised Candice.

"Meanwhile," Roland addressed everyone present, "let us get back to the holiday spirit. We're all okay, and that is a fine blessing, indeed. If the staff who haven't received a gift yet will form a line, we'll continue."

In a few moments, Roland and the royal family continued handing out Wassailia presents to the staff, and a wonderful time was had by all.

 **That evening**

In the castle ballroom, it was time for the Enchancian royal family and their guests to enjoy Wassailia evening. Among the guests were the royal family of Avalor; Tilly, Bartleby, and Madeline (Roxy and JT were in a room sleeping under the watchful eye of Madge); Princess Jade and her parents (the Chen babies were at home in Dunwitty at the Satu embassy, being looked after by the embassy staff); Lydia, King Graham, and Graham's sister, Eva ; and the invited guests from High Hope Dance Academy.

Everybody had a grand time lighting the Wassailia candle, and opening presents. At one point, sixteen-year-old Sofia stood before everybody.

"It has become a tradition to sing a special song during Wassailia evening," Sofia announced. "It goes back to a Wassailia where my family and I were lost in a snowstorm out in the woods. With your permission, I'd like to sing that song for you."

"I've heard of this, Princess Sofia," Francisco acknowledged. "If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you with my guitar."

"I'd like that, General," Sofia smiled as she started singing, and Francisco started playing. _**"**_ _ **The firelight is shining bright, while the snow blows cold outside."**_

" _ **Friendly faces, warm embraces, surround us all tonight."**_

At that point, everybody in the ballroom joined in. _**"**_ _ **So we make this one simple wish, meant for every girl and boy. May the holiday bring you peace and joy."**_

" _ **From those that you love, to the stars up above. May the holiday bring you peace and joy."**_

(Lydia's owl, Eezeyal, in the rafters above the ballroom) _**"**_ _ **Peace and joy."**_

(All) _**"**_ _ **From those that you love, to the stars up above. May the holiday bring you peace and joy."**_

In Candice's room in the castle, her and Creamy listened to the singing coming from the ballroom.

"Happy Wassailia, Creamy," Candice smiled.

"Happy Wassailia, Candice," Creamy smiled back.

Candice then turned serious. "Well, Wassailia is coming to an end. I told Mom and Dorrie I'd tell them about my alternate reality after Wassailia. I hope they will understand."

"I'm sure they will," Creamy reassured Candice. "They are your family."

Candice gently picked up Creamy, and cradled him in her arms. "Thank you, Creamy."

"Anytime, Candice," Creamy acknowledged as he lovingly stroked Candice's arm with his head.

Back in the ballroom, King Roland stood up as a small orchestra set up nearby.

"I thought it would be nice if we had a Wassailia dance," Roland happily announced.

Everybody in attendance got up, and chose partners. In a few moments, the small orchestra started playing, and those in the ballroom had a fine time dancing to holiday music. After a while, everybody sat down, pleased with how the evening had gone. At one point, Lydia and her husband, Graham, stood up.

"If I may have everyone's attention, please," Graham announced. "Lydia and I have some news we'd like to share."

Everybody in the ballroom sat at attention waiting to hear Graham and Lydia's announcement.

"Well, the thing is," Lydia started, "I went to my doctor a few days ago. It turns out that I'm pregnant."

Everybody in the ballroom clapped and cheered in celebration.

"Oh, Lydia," Miranda said in joy as she walked up. "I'm so happy for you and Graham."

"That's wonderful news, Lydia!" Sofia smiled as she walked up, and gently hugged Lydia.

"I say this calls for a toast," Roland happily announced as some male servants poured drinks for the guests. "To Lydia, Graham, and their future child."

"To Lydia, Graham, and their future child," everybody repeated in joy. It was a wonderful way to end a Wassailia evening.

 **December 27, 1869**

The castle staff had spent the day after Wassailia cleaning up the castle. Now, it was the following day, and pretty much a free day for the castle staff. In Candice's room, Candice stood looking out her window when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Candice invited.

Candice turned around to see Violet and Dorrie walk in.

"You wanted to see us, Candice?" Violet asked, curious.

"Yes Mom, Dorrie," Candice acknowledged. "I said I would tell you after Wassailia about my alternate reality. I'm ready to do that, now."

Dorrie could tell that Candice was nervous. "I'm sure, Candice, that Mom and I will understand whatever you have."

"I hope so," Candice said under her breath, before returning to a normal tone of voice. "Mom, Dorrie. I might as well just show you, and let the chips fall where they may."

"We're ready," Violet said in an encouraging tone of voice.

Candice waved her hand in the direction of one of the walls in her room, and a magical portal opened up.

"Follow me, please," Candice directed Violet and Dorrie.

Candice, Violet, and Dorrie walked through the portal, and soon found themselves in a hallway inside the castle.

"I don't understand," Violet said, confused. "We're still in the castle."

"Candice," Dorrie called out. "Where did you go?"

"I'm down here," a young girl's voice came from behind Violet and Dorrie.

Violet and Dorrie turned around, and looked down to see a white skinned, blond haired girl around six-year-old standing there. The girl was wearing glasses just like Candice wore.

"It's me," the girl said to Violet and Dorrie. "I'm Candice."

"How is this possible?" Violet asked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"My alternate reality, given to me by the wishing well, is a reality where I'm a little girl," Candice explained. "I never really had a young childhood because I was brought into this world by way of cloning. I wanted to know what it was like to be little, and when the opportunity came, I took it."

At that moment, a six-year-old girl who was white skinned and had brown hair walked around the corner.

"Candice," the girl smiled. "So, this is where you got to. Who are your friends?"

" _Oh my!"_ Candice thought to herself, nervous, before turning to Dorrie and Violet. "Dorrie, this is you ... as a child."

"Hey!" the child version of Dorrie happily called out to the teenage Dorrie. "You're me ... when I'm older."

"Yes," the teenage Dorrie smiled.

At that moment, a younger Violet walked around the corner.

"Dorrie, Candice, there you are," the younger Violet smiled, before suddenly noticing the older Violet and older Dorrie. "Well, this is awkward."

"Then you know what's going on?" the older Violet asked her younger counterpart.

"Yes," the younger Violet acknowledged. "This is a place where Candice can visit and be young. It's always a pleasure to have her here. I hope you aren't upset?"

"How could I be upset?" the older Violet smiled. "You're providing Candice with something she needs."

As Candice went off to play with younger Dorrie, the older Dorrie and older Violet sat down with younger Violet on a couch in the hallway.

"In a way, this is a little like _Kick the Can_ ," older Violet remarked.

" _Kick the Can?_ " older Dorrie asked, puzzled.

"Ah, yes," younger Violet smiled in acknowledgment. "As in the _Twilight Zone_ episode of the same name."

"How do you know that?" older Violet asked, impressed.

"The wishing well, when creating this reality, gave me a copy of all of your knowledge," the younger Violet smiled at the older Violet. "Everything you know, I know."

"Nice," older Violet happily acknowledged, before turning to older Dorrie. " _Kick the Can_ was an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ TV series. The episode, which aired in 1962, featured older people at a rest home who, through some kind of magic as it were, became kids again."

"Ah, I see," older Dorrie remarked. "I'll have to check out the television archives the next time I'm at Voyager Command."

The older Violet, the younger Violet, and older Dorrie had a pleasant conversation as Candice and younger Dorrie were off playing. In a little while, Candice and younger Dorrie walked up.

"Time for me to be getting back," Candice announced to older Violet and older Dorrie.

"Come back soon," the younger Dorrie smiled at Candice.

"We're always glad to have you here," the younger Violet happily added.

"I'll see you later, then," Candice smiled back.

"Nice meeting you," the older Violet said as she shook the younger Violet's hand.

Candice, the older Dorrie, and the older Violet then walked down the hall, and disappeared into the portal. In a few moments, the three were back in Candice's room, and Candice was back to being a teenager. Candice waved her hand, and the portal disappeared.

"That was nice, Candice," Violet said in a reassuring voice. "I'm glad you have this."

"As am I," Dorrie agreed.

At that moment, a knock came at Candice's door. "Come in," Candice invited.

Candice's door opened, and in walked Baileywick. "Ah, good!" Baileywick smiled. "The three of you are here."

"What's going on?" Violet asked, curious.

"Lady Colette is here," Baileywick announced. "She's in the downstairs meeting room with Abby. Apparently, there is House Cosmarune business to discuss."

"We'll be right there," Violet informed Baileywick. "Thank you."

In a few minutes, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the meeting room where Colette, and sixteen-year-old Abby Murphy, were waiting.

"Aunt Colette!" Candice exclaimed in glee.

"It's good to see you," Dorrie smiled.

"What is this about, Colette?" Violet asked.

"As all of you are aware, the Wendarby Institute is in the early stages of construction," Colette began. "The Wendarby Institute will be a grand magical school right up there with Hexley Hall and Hogwarts. Like those two schools, the Wendarby Institute will have its own houses. One of those houses already has a name - Magwin House, named in honor of Princess Lucinda and her birth parents. It is my pleasure to tell you that those in charge of putting together the Wendarby Institute have approached me, and have suggested a name for another of its houses."

"What name would that be, Aunt Colette?" Dorrie asked, curious.

"Cosmarune House," Colette answered with a smile.

Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby all clapped in approval.

"Well," Colette happily acknowledged, "it looks like everybody is in favor. Lets make it official, however, by having everybody raise their hand."

Colette, Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby all raised their hands in approval.

"And we have it!" Colette announced with glee. "I'll contact those in charge of putting together the Wendarby Institute, and let them know we support their idea."

Meanwhile, at Crimson Force headquarters in Cinnibar, a woman with black hair walked up to the front desk and looked to the female employee who was working at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm here to see Princess Faith."

"Do you have an appointment?" the employee asked.

"No ma'am. But tell her that my name is Ebony."

Ebony then walked a ways away from the employee as the employee looked Ebony up in the Crimson Force records and came across something troubling ... that Ebony had a criminal record and worked for Lovisa.

The employee quickly sounded the alarm that sounded through the headquarters as a ton of Crimson Force agents ran into the front area and aimed their weapons at Ebony who smirked and hit her knees, putting her hands behind her head in surrender as Faith came in, clad in her vermilion dress. Faith looked at Ebony, and glared intensely.

"So, you're here to try to destroy my agency from the inside, Ebony?"

"On the contrary, Your Highness," Ebony said with a smile. "I'm here to turn myself in. I will only speak to you and your mother."

"Very well," Faith relented. "Come with me ... and don't try anything."

Faith led Ebony to the nearby royal palace of Cinnibar, with a few armed guards following the two. In a few minutes, Faith, Ebony, and the guards reached Queen Scarlett's study in the palace. Faith knocked on the door of the study.

"Enter," Scarlett instructed.

Faith, Ebony, and the guards entered Scarlett's study, as Scarlett looked up in surprise.

"What the?!" Scarlett exclaimed in shock to Faith. "What is that creature doing here?!"

"I mean you no harm, Scarlett," Ebony said in a reassuring voice. "Lovisa is crazier than a loon, and I can't deal with it anymore. I'd rather join the good guys."

"Leave us," Scarlett motioned to the guards, before turning back to Ebony. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Lovisa had a plan to target Sir Bartelby and Duchess Matilda's babies, and when that fell apart, she sent in that crazy Sky Clone to cause some trouble," Ebony explained.

"We already know about that," Scarlett pointed out, unimpressed. "If that's all you have?"

"Now Lovisa is talking about a full scale attack against Enchancia Castle and nearby Dunwitty," Ebony informed Scarlett. "She's insane, and not thinking of the consequences. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Lady Candice is probably boiling mad at this point. She has resources at her disposal ... powerful resources. Time to face facts. Lovisa is going down sooner or later."

"Well ... something we can agree on," Scarlett admitted. "Does Lovisa have any idea you are here?"

"No," Ebony answered. "She thinks I'm off keeping watch on Enchancia Castle."

"We can use this to our advantage," Scarlett said to herself, before turning back to Ebony. "I'll send you back to Lovisa, and you can act as my eyes and ears."

"No!" Ebony barked. "I'm not going back to that insane woman! I'm through with her! She'll get everybody under her killed!"

"If you go back, I'll give you a full pardon for past crimes you've committed," Scarlett offered. "Yes, you'll face risk. But, think of the reward you'll receive ... your freedom, and I'll even give you a security position here in Cinnibar. You'll have an honest life after this is done."

"A lot of good that will do me if I die beforehand," Ebony scoffed.

"Mom," Faith said to Scarlett. "I'm sure we could sweeten the pot. Perhaps a generous cash reward could be given to Ebony once this is done and over with."

"You have my attention," Ebony acknowledged, interested.

"Faith, have some refreshments brought in," Scarlett requested. "Then you, me, and Ebony can have a talk about the future."

 **December 29, 1869**

It was a Wednesday morning at Enchancia Castle. King Roland had called Violet, Dorrie, and Candice into his study.

"Ladies," Roland greeted. "I have a request from King Graham of Lacorinth. He'd like the three of you to go to Lacorinth Castle, and help set up a future nursery for Lydia. The three of you would be staying through the New Years holiday."

"A New Years holiday in Lacorinth," Violet smiled. "Lovely."

"Lacorinth ... a nice place," Dorrie happily added.

"A good place to spend a holiday," Candice said in delight.

"Please tell King Graham that the three of us would be happy to help out, sir," Violet said to Roland, pleased.

"Great!" Roland exclaimed in delight, as he handed two envelopes to Violet. "This is a note for King Graham, and there's also a note with instructions for the three of you. You'll be leaving this afternoon."

"We'll be ready, sir," Violet promised.

(End of Chapter 45).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes", a holiday recipe of interest.

Each Wassailia at Enchancia Castle, there is a very popular dessert known as Eggnog Spice Cake with Bourbon Custard Filling and Eggnog Buttercream.

Active time: 45 minutes. Total time: 6 hours. Yield: serves 16.

This towering four-layer cake is creamy and slightly boozy. To pipe zigzags: start at the base of the cake and pipe a 1 1/2-inch-wide zigzag of frosting up the side of the cake; To end, stop the pressure and pull the tip away; Start the next zigzag at the base of the cake so it touches the first zigzag. Repeat until the entire cake is covered. Use a Microplane grater to create the finest dusting of nutmeg on top. Your guests will love this original way to enjoy their Wassailia eggnog.

Ingredients:

Bourbon Custard Filling:

1/2 cup granulated sugar  
1/4 cup cornstarch  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
2 cups half-and-half  
4 large egg yolks  
3 tablespoons salted butter  
2 tablespoons bourbon

Cake Layers:

1 cup salted butter, softened  
2 cups granulated sugar  
4 large eggs  
3 1/4 cups all-purpose flour, plus more for dusting pans  
2 1/2 teaspoon baking powder  
3/4 teaspoon salt  
1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg  
3/4 cup whole milk  
1/2 cup refrigerated eggnog  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
Vegetable shortening, for greasing pans

Eggnog Buttercream:

1 cup salted butter, softened  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
1 (2-lb.) pkg. powdered sugar, divided  
1/4 cup refrigerated eggnog  
1/2 - 3/4 cup heavy cream, divided  
Grated fresh nutmeg

Step 1:

Prepare the Bourbon Custard Filling: Whisk together granulated sugar, cornstarch, and salt in a heavy saucepan. Whisk together half-and-half and egg yolks in a glass bowl. Gradually whisk half-and-half mixture into sugar mixture. Cook over medium, whisking constantly, until mixture starts to bubble, 7 to 8 minutes. Cook, whisking constantly, 1 minute; remove from heat. Whisk in butter and bourbon. Transfer to a medium bowl. Place plastic wrap directly on warm filling to prevent a film from forming. Let stand 30 minutes; chill 4 to 24 hours.

Step 2:

Prepare the cake layers: preheat oven to 350°F. Beat butter with a heavy-duty electric stand mixer on medium speed until creamy. Gradually add granulated sugar, beating until light and fluffy. Add eggs, 1 at a time, beating just until blended after each addition. Stir together flour, baking powder, salt, cinnamon, and nutmeg in a large bowl. Stir together whole milk and eggnog in a glass measuring cup. Add flour mixture to butter mixture alternately with milk mixture, beginning and ending with flour mixture, beating on low speed just until blended after each addition. Stir in vanilla.

Step 3:

Divide batter evenly among 4 greased (with vegetable shortening) and floured 9-inch round cake pans. Bake in preheated oven until a wooden pick inserted in center of cakes comes out clean, 16 to 19 minutes. Cool in pans on wire racks 10 minutes. Transfer from pans to wire racks, and cool completely, about 1 hour.

Step 4:

Prepare the Eggnog Buttercream: Beat butter with a heavy-duty electric stand mixer on medium speed until creamy. Gradually add vanilla extract and 1 cup of the powdered sugar. Stir together eggnog and 1⁄2 cup of the cream in a small bowl. Gradually add remaining powdered sugar to butter mixture alternately with eggnog mixture, beating on low speed until blended after each addition. Beat on high speed until smooth and fluffy. Beat in up to 1⁄4 cup cream, 1 tablespoon at a time, if necessary to reach desired consistency.

Step 5:

Assemble the cake: Place 1 cup of the buttercream in a large piping bag. Place 1 Cake Layer on a serving platter; pipe a 1⁄2-inch-thick ring of buttercream on the very outer edge of the cake. Spread 1⁄3 cup of the filling inside the ring. Repeat procedure with 2 more layers. Top with fourth layer. Spread top and sides of cake with a very thin layer of buttercream. Chill 30 minutes.

Step 6:

Place remaining buttercream in a large piping bag fitted with a large star tip. Pipe 1 1⁄2-inch-wide tight zigzags up sides of cake, starting at the base each time and making sure each zigzag touches the one beside it. Sprinkle cake with nutmeg.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Angelica, Breeze, Dame Skyla, (Lady) Jade, and Sky Clone are from the "Sky Dancers" TV series, and appear here by request of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ (who wrote her own "Sky Dancers" fan fic story called "New Romances Blossom Book 1" under her _SailorWednesdayMercury_ pen name).

Angry (Nonya), Cassandra, Rapunzel, and Red (Molly) are from "Tangled: The Series" (which later became "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure").

Creamy is a character created for Candice by _Jolly Roger Brat_. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed in the castle.

Danika, JT, Roxy, and the Chen babies are characters created by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

Ebony is an original character created for this chapter by _Ben10Man_.

Elena, Esteban, Francisco, and the other members of the Avalor royal family are from "Elena of Avalor".

Elena's powers from Takaina is a reference to events in the "Elena of Avalor" special "The Magic Within".

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

For more about the Wendarby Institute, see Chapter 35 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Meanwhile, for more about a future house of the Wendarby Institute being named after Lucinda and her birth parents, see Chapter 36 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Gas lighting: as readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, gas lighting was introduced to Enchancia Castle in Chapter 18.

Having a Wassailia dance was the idea of _Going on and on and on_.

Having Ebony arrive at the Crimson Force headquarters was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for the opening scene between Ebony, the female employee, and Faith). I then added onto the scene with Ebony being taken to see Scarlett.

Having Elena and Rapunzel get together was an idea suggested by _Gabriel Snyder_. In order to make it work, I had Elena and Rapunzel meet in Nonya and Molly's alternate reality.

Having Lydia being pregnant was the idea of _Brigade701_. Yes, we're once again veering away from Lydia canon as it were, but this is a different story where Lydia's future is different from _GradGirl2010's_ stories.

Having one of the future Wendarby Institute's houses being named Cosmarune House was the idea of _Brigade701._

Having "Peace and Joy" being sung in this chapter was the idea of _Going on and on and on_. I decided to have Sofia sing it, while being accompanied by Francisco.

" _I understand," Candice said in a sympathetic way. "But, I never did what Esteban did. I never helped somebody evil take over a kingdom, or caused innocent people to be enslaved as a result. I'm sure Valtor and Maleficent had that in mind, but I turned good before they could do such a thing. By turning good, and preventing them from having Danika's amulet, I prevented a sad future"_ \- this is a reference to events in Chapter 29 of my story "Dorrie".

In this chapter, the giving of gifts to the castle servants was inspired by the Season Two Christmas Special of "Downton Abbey" where the Crawleys carried out a similar ritual with their servants. Readers of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember a similar scene took place in Chapter 26.

Jaraslav Ignatyev: readers of my story "Dorrie: Book Two" will remember that Jaraslav Ignatyev is mentioned in Chapter 32 of that story.

Lydia and Eezeyal are from _GradGirl2010's_ stories "My Sister's Keeper", "My Sister's Teacher", and "My Sister's Acceptance", and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010_. Readers of my stories will remember that Lydia (in my stories) is Queen of the Kingdom of Lacorinth (being married to King Graham of Lacorinth).

Madeline and Genevieve are based on Madeline and Genevieve from the "Madeline" book series, but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. Madeline has also appeared in stories written by _Sofia2017 planning_ , as well as my stories "A Royal Rift", "Enchancia Castle", "Getting To Know Tilly", "Sofia and Lucinda the First - Twice Upon a Princess", "Sofia and Lucinda the First", and "Tales From The Castle". The versions of Madeline and Genevieve seen in this chapter are based on Madeline and Genevieve who appeared in my story "Getting To Know Tilly", with that Madeline and Genevieve now adapted to be a part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Madge is a character created by _Brigade701_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701._

" _Now Lovisa is talking about a full scale attack against Enchancia Castle and nearby Dunwitty," Ebony informed Scarlett_ \- this is a nod to my story "The Storm". I will eventually be reimagining "The Storm" as part of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

The dialog between King Roland and Princess Jade was provided by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The dialog between (Lady) Jade and Breeze was provided by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The dialog between Sky Clone, Angelica, Breeze, Dame Skyla, (Lady) Jade, and Queen Miranda was provided by _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury._

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", and "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, Abby, and Scarlett's Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by _Skyrimfan_ for _Skyrimfan's_ stories "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona". _Skyrimfan_ has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given _Skyrimfan_ permission to use Dorrie and Candice in "Lucinda the First" and "Rise to Power: Queen of Corona".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The KIngdom of Corona is from "Tangled", and "Tangled: The Series" (which then became "Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure").

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The Wishing Well is originally from the "Sofia the First" episode "Two Princesses and a Baby" (and was also mentioned in the final episode of "Sofia the First", "Forever Royal").

Valtor is from "Winx Club", and was an ongoing character in my story "Dorrie".

Voyager, and Voyagers, are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

" _Well ... something we can agree on," Scarlett admitted_ \- this line is inspired from a similar line in the animated movie "Chicken Run" where Mr. Tweedy points out that "the chickens are revolting!", and Mrs. Tweedy responds by saying "finally, something we agree on."

 **Disclaimer**

"Chicken Run" and everything associated with it © Aardman Animations, DreamWorks Animation, DreamWorks Pictures, and Pathé.

Creamy and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

Danika, JT, Roxy, the Chen babies, and the other original ideas from _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ are the property of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury_.

"Downton Abbey" and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Lydia and Eezeyal are the property of _GradGirl2010_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _GradGirl2010._

"Madeline" and everything associated with it © Barbara Bemelmans, and the Estate of Madeleine Bamelmans.

Madge and the other original ideas from _Brigade701_ are the property of _Brigade701_ , and are used in this story with the permission of _Brigade701_.

"Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Sky Dancers" and everything associated with it © Galoob, Abrams Gentile Entertainment Inc, Gaumont Multimedia (now Xilam Animation), and Play Along Toys.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of _Skyrimfan_ , and is used in this story with the permission of _Skyrimfan._

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"The Twilight Zone" (the 1959 to 1964 version) and everything associated with it © Cayuga Productions, Inc., and CBS Productions.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Winx Club" and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Candice's alternate reality, Colonel Martinsen, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Jaraslav Ignatyev, King Graham, Lovisa, Princess Eva, the Kingdom of Lacorinth, the portal to Candice's alternate universe, the portal to Nonya and Molly's alternate reality, the small red brick one room cottage located in back of Enchancia Castle, the village of Wendarby, and the Wendarby Institute.


	46. A New Decade Begins

Once Upon a Time in Enchancia

Welcome to Chapter 46 of "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". Song in this chapter: a modified version of "Our Time (My Time Reprise)" from "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

Because this chapter is being posted just before Christmas, I have a special gift for you: a special section you'll find right after the "Behind the scenes" segment of this chapter.

 **Chapter 46: A New Decade Begins**

 **January 1, 1870**

A news item in _The Dunwitty Times_ ...

 _The citizens of Dunwitty rang in the new year last night, and with it the start of a new decade. In other news, our own Lady Candice, who has been in the Kingdom of Lacorinth with her mother and sister, has fallen ill due to a cold. Lady Candice is recovering at Lacorinth Castle, and will return to Enchancia as soon as she is able. We all wish her our best._

 **January 3, 1870**

It was a Monday morning at Enchancia Castle. At the flying carriage launching and landing area of the castle, some flying carriages were waiting to take the castle kids to school. In one carriage, sixteen-year-old Sofia, sixteen-year-old Lucinda, sixteen-year-old Abby, and sixteen-year-old Dorrie were sitting waiting for their carriage to take off. Dorrie stared off into space as she waited.

"Try not to worry, Dorrie," Sofia said in a reassuring voice. "Candice is going to be fine."

"Candice will be back with us before you know it," Lucinda added.

"Sofia and Lucinda are right, Dorrie," Abby smiled.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up to the carriage.

"Princess Sofia," Baileywick began as he handed an envelope to Sofia. "The information your father wanted you to have."

"Thank you, Baileywick," Sofia acknowledged as she took the envelope, and put it in her purse.

"Have a good day at school," Baileywick wished Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Dorrie.

As Baileywick walked away, the flying carriages took flight on their way to their destinations. In the carriage with Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Dorrie aboard, Dorrie looked off into the distance.

" _Be safe, Candice,"_ Dorrie thought to herself.

In a little while, the flying carriage landed at Hexley Hall. In the great hall, Hexley Hall students were at their house tables eating breakfast when Headmistress Lovegood walked up.

"Good morning, students and staff," Lovegood happily greeted. "Welcome to a new year, and a new decade. I have some announcements. First of all, our own Lady Candice is recovering from a cold, and won't be with us for a little while. I've heard she is recovering nicely, and is looking forward to returning. Meanwhile, Princess Faith will be away for a few days attending to royal business in Cinnibar. I'll now leave you all to your breakfast. Have yourselves a good day."

 **That afternoon**

At Hexley Hall, it was 1:22 PM. All Hexley Hall students and staff had been summoned to the great hall. As the students and staff stood in the great hall, Headmistress Lovegood stepped forward.

"You have been gathered here because of a situation that is developing," Lovegood started. "We have picked up, by way of the Crystal Ball Network, that the Kingdom of Mazaria is being fired upon by a multi-kingdom carrier force."

At that moment, Sofia raised her hand.

"Yes, Princess Sofia?" Lovegood asked.

"I can provide official information on what is going on," Sofia announced.

"Please step forward," Lovegood invited.

Sofia stepped forward, and faced those gathered. "What I am about to tell you is an official announcement, given to me by my father, King Roland the Second of Enchancia," Sofia began. "I can confirm that Mazaria is being fired upon by a multi-kingdom carrier force. Enchancian Intelligence and Crimson Force have discovered that Lovisa and her forces have taken over Mazaria, and are using that kingdom as a base of operations. The goal of the naval operation is to free Mazaria from Lovisa's grasp."

Everybody in the great hall listened in interest as Sofia continued. "The naval force is made up of broom carriers from Enchancia, Cinnibar, Lacorinth, Orillia, Ornburgh, and Weiling. There are also two specialty carriers taking part in the operation - a genie carrier from Tangu, and a jaguin carrier from Avalor."

"What else can you tell us about the situation, Princess Sofia?" Lovegood wanted to know.

"Lady Candice is in charge of the multi-kingdom operation," Sofia revealed. "The news of her having a cold was a cover story so she could secretly leave Lacorinth aboard their broom carrier. Princess Faith of Cinnibar is also involved in the operation, in charge of joint intelligence gathering connected to the operation."

Seventeen-year-old Princess Jade was standing next to sixteen-year-old Dorrie.

"Dorrie?" Jade asked. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes," Dorrie confirmed. "Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and I all would have liked to have been involved, but we had to remain here to make things look normal as it were. We didn't want to tip off Lovisa that something big was coming. It was also decided to give Candice and Faith cover stories to, again, make things appear normal."

 **A half hour earlier**

Off the coast of Mazaria, the carrier fleet was approaching Mazaria when four brooms were spotted in the distance by the Enchancian broom carrier HMS Repulse. On the bridge of the Repulse, there was frantic action.

"Four enemy brooms spotted!" a male observer called out.

"Admiral Parkes has ordered our cannons to open fire," a male officer reported to Candice as she raced onto the bridge.

"How close are we to Mazaria?" Candice wanted to know.

"We're just in range, Lady Candice," the officer reported.

"What do you want to do?" Parkes asked Candice, looking for guidance.

"Now!" Candice quickly ordered. "We launch now!"

"All witches and warlocks, man your attack brooms!" Parkes shouted out a window of the bridge. "Man your attack brooms!"

The witches and warlocks assigned to the Repulse quickly raced out onto the deck, and mounted their brooms. On the other carriers, witches and warlocks mounted their brooms. Meanwhile, on the Avalor jaguin carrier, jaguins and their riders prepared to launch, while genies on the Tangu genie carrier prepared to launch. In a matter of moments, witches, warlocks, jaguins, and genies were launching from the carriers. Meanwhile, on the four brooms in the distance, four of Lovisa's witches watched what was going on in complete shock, as cannon fire from the Repulse headed toward them.

"We're being fired upon!" one of the witches exclaimed, worried. "And those ships are launching wave after wave of air forces! What do we do?"

"Run away!" the head witch ordered.

"But what about Lovisa?" another witch asked.

"Hell's coming from those ships," the head witch responded. "Lovisa's on her own!"

The four witches quickly raced off on their brooms, just barely avoiding cannon fire from the Repulse. On the bridge of the Repulse, after all brooms, jaguins, and genies had launched from the carriers, Candice stepped forward. "Turn all carrier cannons toward Lovisa's base of operations, then ... open fire!"

The carriers turned with their sides facing Lovisa's base of operations on the shoreline, and started firing their cannons at the base. A large group of cannon balls shot into the base, jolting everybody in the base to attention.

"What the hell was that?" Lovisa barked.

"A group of long ships offshore are firing their cannons at us," one of Lovisa's witches reported.

Before Lovisa could react, the attack brooms, jaguins, and genies started their aerial attack of the base. The base was now under attack from the water and from the air.

"Where the hell is Ebony?!" Lovisa demanded to know.

"She was in her cabin," another of Lovisa's witches reported.

"Follow me!" Lovisa ordered. "Ebony was suppose to keep us informed of any threats!"

Lovisa and the two witches raced through the cannon fire and the air attack on their way to Ebony's cabin. When they reached Ebony's cabin, they burst through the door to find Ebony gone.

"What's that humming sound?" one of the two witches wanted to know.

Lovisa uncovered a pillow, and found a crystal ball transmitting a signal.

"Damn it!" Lovisa shouted in anger. "This crystal ball is transmitting a homing signal. Ebony's led them straight to us. Damned traitor!"

At that moment, the crystal ball stopped transmitting, and Candice's face appeared inside the crystal ball.

"Hello, Lovisa," Candice mocked. "This is Lady Candice Megan Cosmarune-Cooper. I've been put in charge of a multi-kingdom carrier force with one objective: to free Mazaria from your grasp."

As Lovisa was about to respond, a cannon ball from one of the carriers hit the cabin, throwing Lovisa to the floor. In a few moments, Lovisa got up, only to discover that the two witches with her had been killed.

" _This isn't good!"_ Lovisa thought to herself, taken off guard.

Lovisa ran from what was left of the cabin, as a few of her witches ran up to her.

"What do we do?" one of the witches asked in fright.

At that same moment, a large group of citizens from Mazaria ran up with rocks in their hands. Before Lovisa and her witches knew it, the group of citizens started throwing the rocks at Lovisa and those with her. Lovisa and company made a run for it, as a group of armed soldiers from Avalor flew in on jaguins. As they flew in, the armed soldiers and their jaguins sang.

" _ **This is our time, our time to face this old foe. Our time, reclaim what was theirs long ago. Our time, to stand up with honor and pride. Our time, we've come too far to be denied."**_

" _ **And so we will march to this place we all are. To bring back the freedom to Mazaria. We've spent our whole lives waiting just for this day. And nothing (no nothing) will stand in our way."**_

" _ **This is our time, together as one we won't fail. Our time, this time we know we'll prevail. Our time, to honor our families and friends. Our time. This is our time. This is our time. Once again."**_

As the soldiers and jaguins landed, Lovisa and those with her fled for their lives. As they fled, cannon fire from the carriers continued to pound the base, as witches and warlocks on attack brooms, and genies, attacked the base from the air.

At one point, Lovisa joined up with her forces who were located in the middle of the base. As they watched, buildings around them were being blasted to bits by cannon fire.

"Mount your brooms!" Lovisa ordered. "We're leaving!"

Lovisa and her witches mounted their brooms, and flew off. As they flew, they headed off to an area where the attacking carriers where not located. At that same moment, Avalor soldiers riding jaguins started giving chase. On the bridge of the HMS Repulse, Admiral Parkes and Candice watched Lovisa and company racing away.

"What do we do, Lady Candice?" Parkes asked.

"Oh, they have a big surprise in store for them," Candice answered with a smile. "Have our alert bugle sounded."

A male officer raced out onto the deck of the Repulse, and started blowing a bugle. In the air, the soldiers and jaguins heard the bugle in the distance, and broke off their pursuit of Lovisa and company.

"Where are they going?" one of Lovisa's witches asked, surprised.

"Who cares!" Lovisa barked. "It gives us a chance to escape!"

As Lovisa and her witches thought they had a clear shot at escape, a broom carrier appeared out of thin air, and started firing its cannons at Lovisa and company. The carrier was the ISS Escadron Pourpre from Cinnibar, with a special magical device aboard which could make the carrier visible and invisible at will.

Lovisa and her witches started to fly away from the Cinnibar carrier, only to be met by witches and warlocks on attack brooms who had just launched from the carrier. A fierce air to air battle then broke out.

Between the cannon fire, and the attacking witches and warlocks, Lovisa's fleeing forces were soon thinned out to a few dozen witches. Lovisa, seeing a clear avenue of escape, motioned to what remained of her forces to follow her. As they flew off, an Avalor soldier on a jaguin pulled out a pistol, and managed to shoot Lovisa in the shoulder. Lovisa was still able to fly on her broom, and she and her remaining witches made a hasty retreat away from the action.

"It's over," Candice observed from the bridge of the Repulse. "Sound victory."

On the deck of the Repulse, the male officer with the bugle sounded the victory tune, with cheers coming from the Repulse and the other carriers. In the distance, Lovisa and her remaining forces quickly flew away from the area. As Lovisa flew on her broom, she felt the pain from her injured shoulder.

" _There will be payment for shooting me!"_ Lovisa thought to herself in anger. _"If Avalor thought Shuriki was bad, they haven't seen anything yet!"_

In a little while, aboard the HMS Repulse, Candice mounted her broom, and flew off toward Mazaria. She was joined by Faith and Colette who were on brooms. Faith and Colette had been aboard the ISS Escadron Pourpre (with Faith being in charge of joint intelligence gathering connected to the operation, and Colette being Queen Scarlett's personal representative). As the three landed their brooms at what was left of Lovisa's base, they struck up a conversation.

"You did a fine job commanding the fleet, Candice," Colette praised.

"Thank you, Aunt Colette," Candice acknowledged, pleased.

"And having Ebony send out a signal directing us here was genius," Faith smiled.

"It's the last thing Lovisa would have suspected," Ebony added as she walked up. "Now that I've played my part, I believe Queen Scarlett promised me certain things."

"Scarlett stands by her agreement with you," Colette affirmed. "You'll travel back to Cinnibar with us on the ISS Escadron Pourpre. Once at Cinnibar, Scarlett will honor her agreement with you."

"Well, I'll be an honest woman," Ebony chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

At that moment, a large number of Mazarian citizens walked up, accompanied by some witches, some Avalorian soldiers, and some jaguins.

"What happens to us now?" a woman asked in an unsure voice.

"You're free," Candice gently reassured the woman. "The League of Kingdoms will help you rebuild."

"But our royal family is dead ... at the hands of Lovisa," a man pointed out.

"We'll help you set up a free and fair election," Candice promised. "Meanwhile, the League will send in ground forces to help you defend your kingdom until you get back on your feet. Also, two broom carriers will remain on scene for the time being - the FMS Charlemagne from Orillia, and the IBC Fa Zhou from Weiling. We'll be here for you as long as you need us."

The crowd erupted into applause, happy to be liberated.

"I'm so proud of you," Colette smiled at Candice. "You'd make a good diplomat."

"Indeed," Faith agreed.

 **January 5, 1870**

In the territorial waters of Enchancia, a small ship was making its way to the port of Evermore Landing. On the ship was a light skinned blond haired 22-year-old woman. The woman was Captain Naomi Turner who had been exploring the world for a while. As Naomi piloted her boat through the water, her boat was suddenly overwhelmed by a huge shadow. Naomi looked to her side to see a huge, long vessel traveling beside her. It was the HMS Repulse.

"Ahoy there!" a young woman's voice called out from the deck of the Repulse.

"Ahoy there!" Naomi called back.

"Naomi Turner?" the young woman on the Repulse asked.

"Yes," Naomi acknowledged as she looked up. "Candice Cooper? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," Candice smiled.

"What kind of ship are you on?" Naomi asked Candice in awe.

"A broom carrier," Candice happily answered. "The HMS Repulse. We're just getting back from kicking Lovisa's behind."

"That swamp witch still around?" Naomi wanted to know.

"Yeah," Candice informed Naomi. "But her forces have been reduced, thanks to the blasting we gave them. Where are you heading, Naomi?"

"Evermore Landing," Naomi answered.

"So are we," Candice smiled. "Our home port. Follow us in, and we can catch up with each other when we dock."

"Sounds good," Naomi smiled back as she followed the Repulse.

In about twenty minutes, the Repulse, along with Naomi's ship, reached Evermore Landing. As the Repulse was pulling into its dock, everybody on the Repulse noticed a large crowd waiting near the dock. As the Repulse approached, the crowd started wildly cheering.

"Whoa!" Candice exclaimed in awe from the bridge of the Repulse.

"I guess word of what we did must have made it back to the general population," Admiral Parkes theorized.

As the Repulse pulled into its dock, the Repulse crew, along with Candice, stood on deck as the crowd cheered in the Repluse's honor.

"Lady Candice," Parkes said as he approached. "It's been an honor having you aboard. I salute you."

Parkes saluted Candice, and Candice then returned the salute. The two then warmly shook hands just before Candice made her way off the Repulse. Candice stepped onto the dock, and was greeted by warm applause from the crowd. At that same moment, Naomi made her way through the crowd, and walked up to Candice.

"I've got to say, girl," Naomi smiled at Candice, "these people are treating you like a conquering hero."

"I didn't do that much," Candice responded, a bit embarrassed by all the attention.

"Didn't do that much?" a man's voice asked. "You commanded an entire operation that sent Lovisa packing."

Candice looked up to see Baileywick standing there.

"It's good to have you home," Baileywick smiled as he and Candice hugged.

"Thank you, sir," Candice acknowledged, pleased. "You remember Naomi Turner?"

"Of course I do," Baileywick happily responded.

"Is there any chance Naomi could stay at the castle?" Candice asked.

"I don't want to be a bother," Naomi spoke up.

"You would be no bother, Miss Turner," Baileywick reassured Naomi. "In fact, I know King Roland would insist you stay at the castle as an honored guest."

"Well then, I accept," Naomi cheerfully acknowledged.

"I'll make arrangements to have your things brought to the castle," Baileywick informed Naomi.

"Already taken care of," Naomi smiled. "Everything I need is in this duffel bag."

"Excellent," Baileywick smiled back. "If you and Candice will follow me, I have a carriage waiting."

Baileywick led Candice and Naomi through the crowd. Once Baileywick, Candice, and Naomi were aboard the carriage, the carriage driver drove the carriage away from Evermore Landing as the crowd continued to cheer.

"How long until we get to the castle?" Naomi asked, curious.

"It's just down the road," Candice explained.

In a short while, the carriage pulled into the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As the carriage pulled into the courtyard, a royal trumpet fanfare sounded (the same fanfare that sounded when Sofia first arrived at the castle in "Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess").

"What the?!" Candice gasped, taken off guard. As Candice looked around the courtyard, she noticed the courtyard was packed with people who were cheering. It appeared that the whole of Dunwitty was there.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the steps to the castle. Baileywick climbed off first, and made an announcement. "Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper," Baileywick began, before continuing. "And Captain Naomi Turner of Avalor."

Baileywick walked up the steps to the castle, followed by Candice and Naomi. At the top of the steps were King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James, along with Violet and Dorrie.

"It's good to have you home, Candice," Roland smiled, before turning to Naomi. "And it's nice seeing you again, Miss Turner."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Naomi acknowledged as she curtsied. "I was on my way to Enchancia for a visit. I was coming in at the same time the Repulse was returning. Candice and your royal steward invited me to stay at the castle. I hope I won't be a bother."

"Not at all," Roland happily said, before turning to Baileywick. "Make sure Miss Turner here is assigned a first class guest room."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Baileywick acknowledged as he walked off to make the arrangements.

"Candice," Roland started. "You'll of course want to reunite with your mother and sister."

At that moment, Violet and Dorrie walked up, and happily hugged Candice.

"Dorrie and I are so proud of you," Violet praised Candice.

"Way to go, Sis," Dorrie smiled as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Congratulations, Candice," Sofia happily said as she, Lucinda, Amber, and James walked up.

"You really ran Lovisa off," Lucinda added with a smile.

"Indeed, she did," Amber proudly agreed.

"Candice - our hero!" James proclaimed.

Candice smiled at the praise. Meanwhile, a few hours later in Cinnibar, Colette was in her office in Scarlett's palace when Ebony walked in. Ebony walked over to Colette with a sly smile as she looked at Colette.

"I know that look, Ebony," Colette admitted. "Gaining favor for turning against Lovisa isn't the only reason you came here, is it?"

"Smart girl," Ebony smiled, crossing her arms. "No wonder you're the stewardess."

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of my queen," Colette stated.

"This does not concern her. This concerns you," Ebony started. "Besides, I think she already has a good idea ... sister."

Colette's eyes widened at that and she took a step back, looking at Ebony as if she were a ghost.

"I don't have a sister," Colette said in confusion. "My only sibling was my late brother, Donald Cosmarune-Starks."

"Technically, you're right," Ebony admitted. "You don't have a sister ... you have a half-sister - me."

"You?!" Colette exclaimed with a look of total shock on her face.

"Yes. We had the same father," Ebony confirmed.

 **January 8, 1870**

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Candice was in her room writing in her diary.

 _Personal diary entry of Candice Cosmarune-Cooper: January 8, 1870._

 _It's been an interesting few days. On January 6_ _th_ _, I went back to Royal Prep for Thursday classes. As soon as I walked through the doors, there was a big welcoming crowd. The next day, I went back to Hexley Hall for Friday classes, and again there was a big welcoming crowd. For each school, there was a special breakfast in my honor. It was really quite wonderful. At Royal Prep, even Princess Deidre was a bit nice (wow! I never thought I'd see that day)._

 _In Cinnibar, Aunt Colette is coming to terms with the fact she has a half-sister in the form of Ebony. The two of them are starting to connect with each other._

 _We haven't heard anything about Lovisa and what is left of her motley crew (they are probably nursing their wounds). Enchancian Intelligence is keeping watch over the situation, waiting for any news about Lovisa and company that may surface._

 _Meanwhile, onto a happier situation. Naomi is still visiting, and Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and I are taking Naomi into Dunwitty for a day of fun._

At that moment, Candice heard a knock at her door. "Come in," Candice invited.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick. "The carriage to Dunwitty is ready, Candice," Baileywick announced.

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Candice smiled as she closed her diary, and put it in her desk drawer. "I'll be right there."

"Have a pleasant day," Baileywick smiled back as Candice raced off.

Meanwhile, in an outlying, uninhabited part of Avalor, a woman and a man walked through a forest. The woman was Ash Delgado, and the man was former Avalor Chancellor Esteban. In a short while, Ash and Esteban sighted a cave.

"Ah! There it is," Ash said of the cave. "I've best go in by myself. Lovisa doesn't take well to strangers."

"Why does Lovisa want to see you?" Esteban asked. "We don't need the likes of her!"

"Because Lovisa has been helpful to me in the past," Ash explained. "I owe her."

"Very well," Esteban acknowledged, uneasy. "But, I don't like it. She's one of the most wanted criminals around right now, and that kind of fame could mean trouble to anyone involved with her."

"Relax, Esteban," Ash said in an evil but reassuring voice. "We've got our faces on wanted posters, too. We're here, so I might as well go inside and see what she wants."

"Be careful, Ash," Esteban warned. "A wounded animal can be quite dangerous."

"Point taken," Ash agreed as she walked into the cave.

"Ash? is that you?" a woman's voice called out.

"Yes, Lovisa," Ash confirmed. "It's me."

Lovisa came out of the shadows, wearing an arm sling.

"Then it's true!" Ash remarked. "You _were_ shot."

"Yes - by some damned Avalor soldier!" Lovisa barked. "I want revenge!"

"What did you have in mind?" Ash asked, curious.

"I want Elena to pay!" Lovisa exclaimed in anger. "I want her to feel pain like I'm feeling pain!"

"Elena is well protected," Ash pointed out. "You'll pay hell trying to get near her."

"Elena is not my target," Lovisa announced. "My target is a loved one of hers - Princess Isabel. But, I need a creature capable of targeting the princess."

"I know of someone," Ash revealed. "More of an evil spirit than a person. She usually targets younger children. But, I think she would be willing to make an exception in this case."

"Sounds good, Ash," Lovisa approved, pleased. "What is this spirit's name?"

"La Llorona," Ash answered.

(End of Chapter 46).

 **Behind the scenes**

In this edition of "Behind the scenes, we take a look at the carriers that took part in the liberation of Mazaria.

 **BC (Broom Carrier) Ehre** : an attack broom carrier belonging to the navy of Ornburgh. Ehre is German for Honor.

 **FMS (Federal Military Ship) Charlemagne** : an attack broom carrier belonging to the navy of Orillia. When the Charlemange was being built, Orillia decided to equip the carrier with very powerful cannons of Orillian design, making the carrier a perfect choice to stay behind and help protect Mazaria.

 **HMS (Her Majesty's Ship) Vallestrella** : not an attack broom carrier, but a jaguin carrier belonging to the navy of Avalor. The Vallestrella is named in honor of the home of the jaguins.

 **HMS (His Majesty's Ship) Gideon** : an attack broom carrier belonging to the navy of Lacorinth. The Gideon is named in honor of King Gideon of Enchancia. Why name a Locorinth ship after a former king of Enchancia? Lacorinth and Enchancia have always had close ties. When King Gideon was king of Enchancia, Gideon came to Lacorinth's aid during a time of war. Lacorinth never forgot what Gideon did, and when the time came, Lacorinth named a ship in honor of Gideon.

 **HMS (His Majesty's Ship) Repulse** : an attack broom carrier belonging to the navy of Enchancia. The Repulse's home port is the Enchancia sea port of Evermore Landing.

 **IBC (Imperial Broom Carrier) Fa Zhou** : an attack broom carrier belonging to the navy of Weiling. Like the FMS Charlemange, the Fa Zhou is equipped with more powerful cannons, making it another perfect choice to stay behind and help protect Mazaria. The Fa Zhou is named in honor of Mulan's father.

 **ISS (Immortal Sea Ship) Escadron Pourpre** : an attack broom carrier belonging to the navy of Cinnibar. The Escadron Pourpre (Purple Squadron) was the very first attack broom carrier built in the world. Cinnibar shared the blueprints with Enchancia and other friendly kingdoms, and soon these kingdoms each had a carrier of their own. When Enchancia was building their carrier (the HMS Repulse), the engine design was modified by the Royal Inventor of Enchancia, Gwen, to be up to date with Enchancian standards. The ISS Escadron Pourpre has a piece of equipment aboard which is unique to the Escadron Pourpre - a magical device which allows the carrier to visible and invisible at will. Cinnibar quickly realized the danger such a device would pose if it fell into the wrong hands, so Cinnibar decided that nobody but Cinnibar should have access to the device and its blueprints.

 **SSS (Sultan Sea Ship) Hamed Bobolonius** : not an attack broom carrier, but a genie carrier belonging to the navy of Tangu. The Hamed Bobolonius is named in honor of Princess Jasmine's father, Sultan Hamed Bobolonius the Second.

 **Special section**

In this special section, as a holiday treat, two recipes from _Jolly Roger Brat_.

 **Mistletoe Cookie Bars** (Violet loves making these for Wassalia!).

What you'll need:

1 (18.5-ounce) package white cake mix.  
1/3 cup butter, melted.  
2 tablespoons water.  
2 eggs.  
1 1/2 cups dried cranberries.  
1 cup (6 ounces) white baking chips.  
1/2 cup cashews, coarsely chopped.

What to do:

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Spray bottom only of a 9" x 13" baking dish with cooking spray, and lightly flour. In a large bowl, using a spoon, combine cake mix, butter, water, and eggs until dough forms (some dry mix will remain). Stir in cranberries, baking chips, and cashews. Spread evenly in pan. Bake 20 to 25 minutes, or until a wooden toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool completely, about 1 hour, then cut into bars.

Makes 24 bars.

 **Speckled Brookie Bars** (all chocoholics in the castle love this treat from Chef Andre!).

What you'll need:

2 (19.8-ounce) boxes brownie mix, batter prepared according to package directions.  
1 (16.5-ounce) roll refrigerated chocolate chip cookie dough, cut into 1/4-inch-thick slices.  
1/2 cup chopped walnuts.  
1/2 cup chocolate chips.

What to do:

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Coat a 9- x 13-inch baking dish with cooking spray. Pour half the brownie batter into baking dish and spread evenly. Place cookie dough slices over brownie batter. Pour remaining batter over cookie dough slices. Sprinkle walnuts and chocolate chips evenly on top. Bake 45 to 50 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Let cool, then cut into bars.

 **Author** **'s notes**

Avalor, Ash Delgado, Elena, Esteban, Isabel, jaguins, Naomi, Shuriki, and Vallestrella are from "Elena of Avalor".

Ebony is an original character created for this story by _Ben10Man_.

Fa Zhou, and Mulan, are from the 1998 film "Mulan".

Faith (Scarlett's adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments".

Having Ebony reveal herself as Colette's half sister was the idea of _Ben10Man_ (who also provided the dialog for that scene).

Having La Llorona come into the story was based on an idea by _JA-The Poet_ over at DeviantArt. La Llorona, as mentioned in this chapter, is an earlier version of La Llorona seen in the movie "The Curse of La Llorona".

Miss Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Princess Jasmine, and Sultan Hamed Bobolonius the Second, are from the 1992 and 2019 versions of "Aladdin".

The FMS (Federal Military Ship) Charlemagne, HMS (Her Majesty's Ship) Vallestrella, HMS (His Majesty's Ship) Gideon, IBC (Imperial Broom Carrier) Fa Zhou, ISS (Immortal Sea Ship) Escadron Pourpre, and SSS (Sultan Sea Ship) Hamed Bobolonius were the idea of _Brigade701_. Meanwhile, the BC (Broom Carrier) Ehre and HMS (His Majesty's Ship) Repulse were my idea.

The Kingdom of Avalor is from "Elena of Avalor".

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_.

The Kingdom of Orillia is a kingdom created by _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Jolly Roger Brat_.

The League of Kingdoms is something that I created starting with my stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by _Ben10Man_ , and is used in my stories with permission from _Ben10Man_. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and _Ben10Man_ created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form) _._

The scene on the bridge of the HMS Repulse is loosely based on the Doolittle carrier launch scene in the movie "Pearl Harbor".

The song sung by the Avalor soldiers and jaguins is a modified version of the same song heard in "Elena and the Secret of Avalor".

 **Disclaimer**

"Aladdin" (1992 film) and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Feature Animation, and Buena Vista Pictures.

"Aladdin" (2019 film) and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, Rideback, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.

"Elena and the Secret of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Elena of Avalor" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Mulan" (the 1998 film) and everything associated with it © Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Feature Animation, and Buena Vista Pictures.

"Pearl Harbor" and everything associated with it © Touchstone Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, and Buena Vista Pictures.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"The Curse of La Llorona" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, Atomic Monster Productions, Emile Gladstone Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

The Kingdom of Orillia and the other original ideas from _Jolly Roger Brat_ are the property of _Jolly Roger Brat_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Jolly Roger Brat_ (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's "Sofia the First" fan fiction stories).

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from _Ben10Man_ are the property of _Ben10Man_ , and are used in my stories with the permission of _Ben10Man_.

"Torchwood" and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Mirphy, Admiral Parkes, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Evermore Landing, Gayle Lovegood, Lovisa, Princess Deidre, the HMS Repulse, the Kingdom of Lacorinth, and the Kingdom of Mazaria.


End file.
